Nekutai
by Meh18
Summary: /AU/ Condenado por su padre, despierta siglos después. La verdad se descubrirá, y su furia no tendrá piedad. / — Todos quieren algo… — sus labios seducen a los de Sakura. —Solo… deme las gracias… — desvía su mirada avergonzada. Sus cuerpos están tan cerca que puede sentir su calor en su piel. / —Es una marca de pertenencia, lo más seguro es que se haya entregado al demonio./
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; son del sensual de Masashi Kishimoto, solo lo utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el suyo.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno.

* * *

 **-1-**

Despertar

Por: Meh18

Se dice que nacieron a la vez que el sistema solar. Sus carnes y huesos se formaron con los planetas. Acabaron ligados a la tierra. Conocieron el hambre y aprendieron a cazar, y a comer. El hambre les enseño conceptos como un antes y un después, amén del peligro y, placer.

El primero de ellos, quien desarrollo una mentalidad más allá del salvajismo de sus instintos. Fue nombrado Fugaku, de fuertes alas y hermosa complexión, desplego su poder en una ocasión en la que, hubo un choque por una presa en común.

Tras el hambre, descubrió la curiosidad. Llamado por su instinto de libertad, se alejó de aquellas tierras que lo miraron crecer. Comenzó a tener opiniones. Le gustaba el chorro de sangre cuando se atiborraba en la carne. Le gustaba desplegar sus grandes alas negras y volar por los cielos, y sentir en su piel la caricia de la brisa.

Cuando llego a una edad adulta, varios cientos de años después de su nacimiento. Las plumas de sus alas mudaron, y dieron paso a unas nuevas y peligrosas. Sintió dolor, en ese momento él conoció el miedo a lo desconocido. Se cortó la palma de su mano, al pasarla por su nuevo plumaje. Era como si el acero fuerte e inoxidable hubiera sido fundido en cada una de sus plumas, se ponían filosas cuando peleaba contra otras especies. El color ónix brillaba contra los rayos de sol.

La naturaleza le brindo garras con las que desgarraba la carne de sus presas, filosos dientes con los que arrancaba las pieles duras y macizas.

El encuentro con otra especie casi idéntica a ellos, lo tomo por sorpresa. La diferencia era que estos, tenían alas blancas, y su plumaje no era filoso como él. Se estudiaron con la mirada, aspiraron su aroma y encontraron grandes diferencias.

Aprendió el lenguaje de aquellos que se parecían a él. Practicaba las palabras mientras volaba entre los crepúsculos de las montañas.

Su cuerpo creo la habilidad de esconder sus alas, para así camuflarse ante los más débiles. Cuando por primea vez miro aun humano, no le despertó curiosidad ni interés, pues eran seres sin chiste. Eran fáciles de matar y el sabor de su carne era igual que el ganado.

Aunque al principio, los cazaba por deporte, los asustaba con solo pasar entre sus casas y espiaba a las mujeres cuando se bañaban en los ríos y aguas termales. Le llamaba la atención aquello a lo que llamaban libros, robo muchos de ellos y mientras se echaba contra alguna roca caliente se enfrascaba en aprender a leer.

Fugaku aprendió muchas cosas, muchas lenguas. En algún momento mientras se bañaba en alguna cascada, decidió regresar a las tierras donde nació. Como era de esperarse los de su especie, desarrollaron el conocimiento —no como él— le entendieron perfectamente cuando pidió que le hiciesen una casa.

Recordaba cuando se alejó, por aquellos tiempos no eran muchas criaturas lo de su manada. Ahora está había crecido, entre los de su especie encontraron su pareja, conocieron el amor y se aparearon, de la unión nacieron nuevas criaturas.

Un día llego a su olfato un olor diferente. Un aroma que jamás había respirado, era como un pedazo de sol, cálido y brillante. Recuerda que una llama de fuego se prendió en su cuerpo, su sangre se volvió lava hirviente que recorrió sus venas con rapidez. Se lanzó a los aires y miro desde aquella distancia su aldea, buscando de dónde provenía aquel delicado desliz de energía.

Lo encontró a las orillas de rio. Era una mujer, de una hembra provenía aquel aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco. Brusco y salvaje la levanto del rio cuando ella se bañaba, sin consideración de ella y ningún sentimiento de vergüenza, olfateo su cuello, su cabello. Miro anonado las manos delgadas y frágiles. Sus orbes oscuros se pintaron de rojo, al mirar los negros de ella.

Algo nuevo lo invadió, algo que nunca había sentido. Sentía cosquillas en su estómago, descubrió en ese mismo instante que le gustaba el cabello negro en las hembras. La piel pálida y suave de ella, provocaba que sus dedos se inquietaran.

Ella lanzó un chillido cuando él la tomo del brazo y le dio una vuelta, para así ver cada centímetro de su desnudo cuerpo.

—Eres hermosa. — dijo Fugaku, aquella palabra la recordó de algún libro que leyó. La descripción le quedaba perfecta a esa mujer.

Ella no supo que decir, su rostro se encendió cuando miro esos orbes rojos.

—Podría pasarme mi ropa. — pidió en un susurro avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué? — protestó él. —. Así eres perfecta, no veré nada si te pones esos trapos.

Su nivel de sinceridad dejo en shock a la mujer, con sus manos trato de cubrir sus pechos y la parte baja de su vientre.

—Enfermare si no cubro mi cuerpo. — dijo, ella también sentía una atracción asfixiante por aquel macho fuerte y dominante.

Fugaku se sintió confundido, hasta este momento se dio cuenta que ellas no tenían alas, y que siempre se alimentaban de lo que ellos traían después de ir de caza. La miro de pies a cabeza y asintió estando de acuerdo en lo que decía, pues aquel cuerpo tembloroso era débil.

Con el paso de los días supo su nombre, Mikoto. Le era suficiente el solo verla, por las mañanas siempre iba a su casa y le dejaba carne fresca para que se alimentara. Tenía la creencia de que, si no la cuidaba moriría de frio o de hambre. El solo verla ya no lo satisfacía.

Se llenó de rabia cuando un macho la miro, rugió tan fuerte que todos los aldeanos se asustaron hasta el grado de esconderse en sus casas. Casi le arranco la cabeza de un solo golpe. Le exigió a Mikoto que no se acercara a ningún otro hombre, ella hizo lo que él pedía, sin rechistar ni rezongar, no era que le tuviera miedo si no que le daba pánico perderlo. Aquellos arrebatos empeoraron, una mujer de la aldea le dijo que todos ellos se ponían así cuando se apareaban, que no se preocupara que pronto pasaría una vez se entregaran en cuerpo y alma.

En una ocasión mientras Mikoto recogía frutos secos, un hombre se le acercó.

—Soy Madara, se mía. — impuso sin preguntarle nada. Ella paso de él y lo ignoro completamente.

Aquel hombre, irradiaba maldad pura. Lo demostró una mañana, se interpuso en medio de la aldea y grito con fiereza:

— ¡Los reto, venga y peleen! — todos los hombres lo miraban con fastidio. —. ¡Si les gano, seré el líder y Señor de sus miserables vidas!

Se enfrasco en una pelea de muerte, era rápido y al parecer tenía las mismas alas que Fugaku. Ese día a él le tocaba ir de caza, así que no estaba. Madara gano, Mikoto quiso esconderse pero no lo logro. Él la tomo de la cintura y le susurró al oído: —Serás mi mujer.

Para alivio de Mikoto, Fugaku llego en el preciso momento en que la transportaba como a un costal. Pelearon como salvajes, destruyeron casas y abrieron la tierra ante la fuerza de sus arremetidas.

Madara se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver las alas de Fugaku, a diferencia de las suyas, esas eran filosas y grandes. Sufrió una gran herida en su brazo cuando una de las alas de Fugaku se incrustó en su carne. No solo era más fuerte, rápido y hábil para pelear sino que, sus ojos cambiaron de color.

— ¿Qué eres? — pregunto Madara al ver la mirada de Fugaku, eran rojos y tenían marcas en sus irises.

Cuando Madara se rindió, Fugaku lanzó un rugido tremendo, ciego de los celos por haber tocado a Mikoto escupió fuego. Marco su territorio con ella a su espalda. Ante tremenda demostración de poder todos se arrodillaron ante él.

Se convirtió en el Señor de las tierras, un Líder poderoso y de buen corazón. Esa misma noche, le hizo el amor a Mikoto como un salvaje, sus instintos animales lo impulsaron a morderla en el cuello cuando sus cuerpos llegaron al éxtasis. Colmillos salieron de sus encías solo para depositar su ponzoña en la sangre de su mujer, esa era la marca de pertenencia. Un lazo que los uniría para toda la eternidad.

Los años pasaron y con ello la pequeña aldea se convirtió en una fortaleza imposible de penetrar. Madara se hizo primer comandante de los ejércitos, habilidoso y solitario.

Los humanos les dieron un nombre, _Akuma_ , los consideraban demonios. Dominantes y poderosos, era la especie más poderosa de entre todas las que habitan en la tierra.

Las especies se dividieron y nombraron a sí mismos. El Clan Uchiha, donde algunos de los hombres nacían con la habilidad de poseer alas de acero, suaves como plumas normales, pero letales como una daga. Solo un hombre las tiene filosas y ese es Fugaku. Clan Hyuga, ellos también poseen alas, a diferencia de los Uchihas, sus alas no son de acero y tampoco filosas, son de gran intelecto y saben combatir en el campo de batalla como todos unos guerreros, a pesar de no tener un camuflaje, tienen ojos extraños, las habilidades que esconden son desconocidas. Clan Uzumaki, ellos no tienen alas, pueden convertirse en bestias salvajes. Esos tres clanes se volvieron los principales de todas las especies, los demás eran de menor rango o menos interesantes, hasta el final de la lista estaban los humanos.

Mikoto dio a luz a su primer primogénito. Un macho, Uchiha Itachi. Con la apariencia de su padre, heredo la habilidad de un guerrero y el corazón bondadoso de su madre. Él tenía respecto por la vida, no atacaba a los humanos, le gustaba observarlos y de vez en cuando platicar con ellos. La inteligencia de un líder lo hace mucho más fuerte que todos los demás, pues sabe entender todo tipo de situaciones y tiene la fuerza para proteger a los suyos. Cuando él tenía 4 años, nació su hermano.

Uchiha Sasuke, hermoso como su madre. La piel pálida y la complexión más bella de su especie lo diferenciaban de todos los demás. A diferencia de su hermano, él era un salvaje y sumamente violento.

Tardo mucho tiempo en desplegar sus alas, dijeron los viejos del clan, que él no tenía la fuerza de un _Akuma_. Pero cuando era un adolecente, se perdió en las montañas donde salieron a flote sus instintos por la caza. Lucho contra un dragón, mostrando su verdadera forma. Sus alas negras se volvieron filosas cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, se hicieron grandes y la oscuridad invadió hasta la última pluma. El camuflaje de acero se fundió en cada hebra negra de sus alas.

Regreso triunfante con la cabeza del dragón en sus manos. Arrogante por naturaleza, le gustaba retar a todos los guerreros de las tropas, para jactarse de sus derrotas.

Su maestro, Madara Uchiha, lo entrenaba en ambientes imposibles de vivir. Tomaba todo lo que llamaba su atención, no sabe agradecer ni decir "Por favor". Las mujeres de todas las especies lo deseaban, se entregaban a él sin peros y sin esperar nada a cambio. Los guerreros se hincaban ante su presencia, lo adoraban e idolatraban como a un dios. Sus habilidades como guerrero lo posicionaron como el más fuerte de su especie, quitándole el título a su padre.

Su amarradura era como ninguna otra, de titanio puro, y hermosas ilustraciones en la parte de su pecho. Su padre le regalo dos espadas gemelas, el filo y color igualaban a sus alas. Sus pantalones de cuero, se acentuaban ante sus poderosas piernas. Un adonis imposible de creer que existiera.

Mataba sin consideración alguna, exterminaba aldeas con solo un movimiento de una de sus espadas. La vanidad lo cejo, provocando que un día cometiera una atrocidad. Tan grave fue su pecado, que su padre tomo una decisión.

—Te amo, hijo mío. — Fugaku acariciaba el rostro de Sasuke, amarrado con cadenas de plata miraba a su padre. —. Espero… logres entender algún día… el valor de la vida.

—Padre, lo siento. — acepto su destino. No suplico, ni mostro ningún gesto de arrepentimiento.

—Hermano… — Itachi beso su frente. —. Esto acabara pronto.

Mikoto lo visito anoche, llorando a mares le dijo que lo amaba más que a su vida. Ahora lo miraba desde la puerta, gritaba para que se detuvieran. No soportaría vivir sin su hijo. Sasuke miro a su madre una última vez, asintiendo con la cabeza, le dijo con el pensamiento que todo estará bien, que pronto se volverán a ver.

Los guardias le quitaron las cadenas, Fugaku le entrego una copa de oro. Sasuke bebió todo el contenido, aquello era una poderosa solución para meterle en un profundo sueño. El castigo de sus actos lo condenaron a permanecer encerrado en la oscuridad de sus sueños, durante siglos. De esa forma no hará daño, ni a él ni a los que lo rodeen.

Fugaku lo beso en la frente, lo llevo hasta el cofre de piedras preciosas. Los orbes de Sasuke se cerraron con la última visión de su hermano y su padre mirándolo con tristeza. Estaban en una catedral extremadamente asegurada, donde quedara dormido durante cientos de años bajo el piso de mosaicos. Con la esperanza de cuando despierte sea alguien diferente.

El cofre se hundió en el piso, una cerradura se cerró con miles de candados dentro de ella. Quedaron solos de pie en medio del gran salón. Con el sonido de sus pisadas abandonaron el lugar.

Las puertas de aquel solitario lugar se cerraron, con el guerrero más fuerte de los _Akumas_ … Uchiha Sasuke. Permanecería 500 años en la inconsciencia.

/*/*/*/

El comandante en jefe de la primera cuadrilla del ejército, sube las escaleras hacia el gran salón del Palacio. Su expresión revela su preocupación, lleva su espada enfundada en su costado y su armadura de un color plata hace contraste con las vasijas de las vitrinas.

Toca la puerta y espera la orden para poder entrar. La delicada voz de su señora se oye a través de la puerta de madera. Mikoto se dirige a él y lo mira con insistencia.

Desde aquella mañana una opresión en su pecho la asfixia, presiente que algo anda mal.

—Mi señora. — Óbito se inclina y hace una reverencia. —. Le tengo noticas de Fugaku e Itachi.

Siente un salto en el corazón, hace tres días que salieron hacia el palacio del Clan Hyuga, tratarían cuestiones de última hora. Al parecer los mestizos están haciendo un ejército para derrocar a los clanes principales.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — pregunta con temor.

Una gota de sudor baja por la cara de Óbito. —Me temo que así es.

Se cubre la boca con sus delgadas manos, nerviosa camina hacia el sillón del centro, Óbito la sigue.

—Ellos… ¿estás bien? — sus labios tiemblan al hablar.

— No lo sé con exactitud — no miente. —, los emboscaron en la frontera del norte, cerca del país de la lluvia. Los refuerzos están en camino.

—Oh…

Asiente tratando de controlar la angustia que se ha posicionado en su pecho. Óbito se aclara la garganta eso no es lo único que ha venido a decirle.

—Están rodeando la fortaleza. — suelta con pesar. Mikoto lo mira de golpe, se pone pálida en cuestión de segundos. —. Son alrededor de 400 mestizos.

— ¿Qué? — aquello le ha caído como un balde de agua fría, siente escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

No puede ser, ¿Por qué contra ellos? , Mikoto se abraza así misma ¿Qué harán? Si invaden la fortaleza mataran a todos, camina hacia la ventana, desde ahí puede verse el pueblo que con tanto esmero levanto su esposo.

Era consciente de que esto pasaría en cualquier momento, pero nunca imagino que sería así de sorpresivo. Tenía que ser precisamente el día que ni su Hijo ni su Esposo se encontraban. Peor aún, ellos están peleando, solo llevaban una escuadrón como escolta… ¡Santo cielo! Los nervios le invaden la nuca.

Óbito frunce el ceño, contrariado se hinca en el piso, coloca su puño a la altura de su corazón y dice:

—De la orden y ahora mismo salgo a liquidarlos. — Mikoto gira y lo mira. —. La protegeré Mi Señora, no dejare que invadan nuestro territorio.

Es cierto, el ejército debe estarse preparando. Sonríe con delicadeza. Todos esos hombres tienen un fetiche extraño por ella, siempre que la miran la saludan con respeto y han declarado abiertamente ser sus guardaespaldas. Estira su mano y levanta a Óbito.

—Protege a tu familia Óbito… — susurra. —. Yo estaré bien, confío en ustedes.

El comandante no dice nada, posa su palma en la empuñadura de su espada. Hace un reverencia y toma la mano de Mikoto, con un delicado beso jura proteger a su gente.

—No salga Mi Señora, volveré con las cabezas de esos malditos.

 _Toc, Toc_

Shisui entra al salón, vestido con toda su armadura saluda a Mikoto.

— Todo está listo. — avisa a Óbito. —. 420 hombres están preparados para el ataque.

Óbito asiente, se despide retirándose de la sala, no antes de mirar a Shisui. La orden muda es muy clara, no dejar a la señora desprotegida. El resto del ejército permanecerá dentro de la fortaleza, será un desperdicio si salen todos a combatir contra unos cuantos mestizos.

— ¿Hay noticias de mi Esposo e Hijo? — pregunta Mikoto una vez solos.

Shisui completamente erguido niega con la cabeza, ha visto las cosas allá afuera, parece que será difícil deshacerse de esos Mestizos. Son comandados por un hombre de nombre Sai, aun desconocen sus habilidades y de que raza viene.

Mikoto se sienta en el sillón, trata de permanecer tranquila, no quiere agobiar a sus guardianes. En momentos como este es cuando recuerda a su hijo, si él estuviera en el palacio, los enemigos ya habrían muerto con un solo golpe de sus espadas.

Paso largas noches llenas de llanto y dolor, suplicando para que lo liberaran de su condena. No tiene con que justificar lo que hizo en el pasado, sabe que él cometió una falta grave para la vida misma. Pero a pesar de todo ello… sigue siendo su hijo.

La herida de ya no verlo, le provoco profundas cicatrices. Quiso ir más de una a la catedral donde yace, pero su esposo no le deja acercarse. Dice que es mejor así, ya que él puede oír entre sueños el llamado de su presencia, que sería como retratarse de su castigo.

Con la esperanza de que pueda oírla, habla por las noches, mirando la luna. Le recita poemas y le cuenta cómo va la vida. Que han creado un polvo mágico que se llama Pólvora, que muchos seres se consumieron. Que hay doctores locos que conjuntan las razas, creando Mestizos. Abecés no puede evitarlo y lo llama entre lágrimas, pidiéndole que regrese con ella, que lo necesita a su lado.

Lanza un suspiro, faltan 200 años para su despertar. Cuenta las décadas y los siglos, para hacer menos dolorosa la espera. Ella ama a sus hijos por igual y el que no tenga a uno de ellos, la llena de tristeza e impotencia.

 _¡Bum!_

Asustada se levanta de un salto, Shisui interpone su camino con un brazo, alejándola de la ventana. Hubo una explosión, mira fruncido hacia el pueblo, no hay daños. Parece que fue fuera de la fortaleza.

— ¿Qué crees que esté pasando? — Mikoto ya no puede ocultar la ansiedad.

—No se preocupe, no debe ser nada. — Shisui no despega su mirada de la ventana.

Ni por un ápice ella le cree, tiene que asegurarse de que sus soldados estén bien. _Tump…_ se petrifica de la nada ha sentido agitación, recuerda el sentimiento, es el mismo que sintió cuando le dijeron que Sasuke había sido condenado. Sus manos comienzan a temblar ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Itachi? ¿Dónde está Fugaku?

—Llévame, necesito mirar lo que está sucediendo. — pide al borde de una crisis.

—Es peligroso Mi Señora, no puedo llevarla. —. Shisui hace un gesto de disculpa.

Mikoto no se quedara ahí. —Llévame o iré sola.

Shisui no debe usar la fuerza con ella, derrotado extiende sus brazos. — Por favor no se suelte.

Mikoto se agarra al cuello del muchacho, Shisui abre las ventanas y sale hacia el balcón. Despliega sus hermosas alas grises y vuela sobre las casas del pueblo. Los únicos quienes pueden estar dentro del ejercicito son aquellos que pueden fundir el acero del poder sobre sus plumas.

Llegan ahí donde están los arqueros, expresiones de sorpresa ponen en cuanto ven a Mikoto, ella los saluda, recibe inclinaciones y reverencias de respeto. Se acerca a donde se escuchan los rugidos de la pelea.

¡Dioses!, se toma el pecho ante tales escenas. ¡Es una catástrofe!, algunos mestizos están escupiendo fuego, la tierra se ha partido. Mira hacia el cielo, Óbito pelea contra un mestizo, ese también tiene alas ¿Cómo puede ser posible? La respuesta llega casi de inmediato. Danzou debió experimentar con él. Los soldados Uchihas han extendido sus alas y atacan desde los aires. Hay bestias, cabezas de águilas con cuerpo de león, perros gigantes. Lo sonidos de las espadas al chocar es persistente, los arqueros lanza sus flechas contras las bestias más grandes.

Mira hacia un costado, por la puerta está saliendo una cuadrilla de soldados, Madara va al frente.

— ¡Madara! — grita por sobre el ruido de la batalla.

Madara frunce el ceño al verla con Shisui, con sus alas imponentes sube hasta ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Regresa al palacio! — ordena con enojo. La toma del brazo y trata de jalarla hacia él, ella se aferra más a Shisui.

—Yo la llevare Señor. — dice Shisui.

—Tsk, no debes estar aquí.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunta Mikoto. Madara hace una expresión de seriedad, parece que piensa sobre que decirle. —. Dime la verdad.

—Escúchame bien, no quiero que te precipites. — demasiado tarde, con esas palabras ella sabe que algo grave esta pasando. —. Los refuerzos que mandamos han sido interceptados, no llegaron con Fugaku.

El alma se le ha caído a los pies, Shisui tiene que abrazarla de la cintura, pues estuvo a punto de caer.

—Voy en camino, así que regresa al palacio y espera por nosotros.

Con eso ultimo lanza una mirada fulminadora a Shisui y baja con su escuadrón, cabalga un caballo blanco, y se pierde después de la puerta. Mikoto le sigue hasta que los árboles cubren su trayectoria.

«No puede ser…», regresa su mirada a la batalla. Se están debilitando. La frontera de la lluvia está a dos horas a caballo, tal vez si vuelan lleguen más rápido. A un así… ¿Cómo se encontraran? ¿Están bien?

— ¡Rayos! — Shisui mueve sus alas y se aleja del lugar.

 _¡Bum!_

Otra explosión de parte de los Mestizos. En cuestión de minutos están de regreso en el palacio, su mente perdida no escucha todo lo que le está diciendo el muchacho. El sonido de las ventanas al cerrarse la saca del shock, Shisui se ha ido.

Tiene que hacer algo, se rehúsa a perder a su familia. Tiene que proteger su hogar… pero ¿Cómo?... su corazón late muy rápido. Si Sasuke estuviera… una calidad sensación recorre su piel.

Su mente siente una luz llena de esperanza. —Sasuke… — murmura conmocionada.

Sale disparada del salón, en el camino llama a dos sirvientes. Apresurada se dirige hacia el cuarto prohibido. Es el lugar al que si le permiten entrar, ahí es donde descansan las cosas de su hijo.

— ¡Haruka!, prepara un balde de carne fresca. — ordena mientras abre la puerta.

El sirviente asiente y sale corriendo a las cocinas. Si funciona, si logra despertar a su hijo, él estará hambriento. No sabe si sentirse contenta, o preocupada por lo que hará. Seguramente se enojaran con ella por despertarlo antes de tiempo. Ya no le importa, es su hijo, es su carne y sangre, y está vez ella decidirá su futuro.

Una cosa tiene muy segura y es que liberara a su hijo menor de aquella condena.

 _Tap… Tap…_

Pasos apresurados se escuchan en todo el palacio, los sirvientes de la cocina se encuentran inquietos.

Lleva en sus brazos, envuelta en seda roja la armadura negra. Detrás viene el sirviente que trae ambas espadas en sus fundas de plata, a un costado el que trae una cacerola llena de carne recién cortada. Mikoto camina por un pasillo, sobre la seda lleva dos pequeños frascos con pedrería incrustadas.

—Mi señora, ¿Está segura? — pregunta preocupado el sirviente que trae ambas espadas.

—Por supuesto. — contesta con la mirada fija al frente.

Los latidos de su corazón amenazan con romper sus cotillas, las telas de su Kimono le estorban para caminar. Se siente al borde de una crisis nerviosa, cruza un pasillo, un infórmate le dijo que las cosas se están poniendo difíciles en el campo de batalla. No, difíciles no, todos los hombres de su clan están gravemente heridos.

— ¿Funcionara? — pregunta inquieto el de la carne. —. Ya son 300 años, mi señora.

Mikoto siente un retorcijón, aprieta los frascos entre sus dedos. Recuerda ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, las noches que paso llorando suplicando por su liberación fueron tormentosas. Se siente una egoísta al sentirse agradecida por esta situación, sabe que no debería sentirse así pero no le importa, esta es una oportunidad de oro para volver a mirar a su pequeño.

—Lo intentare, mi esposo y mi hijo están haya fuera peleando, necesitan su fuerza. — toma una gran bocanada de aire. —. No me rendiré hasta conseguirlo.

Cruzan un último pasillo y salen directo a unas grandes puertas de madera, el guardia la mira con sorpresa. Inmediatamente se inclina, haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

—Buenas tardes, por favor abra las puertas. — ordena Mikoto en un hilillo de voz.

El guardia duda, tiene completamente prohibido dejar entrar a alguien. Mira detrás de ella, se inquieta al ver a los sirvientes con cosas.

—Mi señora… yo… no tengo ordenes de…

—Te lo estoy pidiendo yo, por favor abre.

Mikoto mira directamente al guardia, las antorchas de las paredes se mueven ante una brisa. No le importa si es una locura, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, confía en que su hijo haya cambiado. Su hermoso cabello negro cae en sus hombros, el Kimono rosado acentúa el color de su piel. El guardia asiente, desvaina su espada y la introduce en la cerradura de piedra que protege la entrada.

Se oye un crujido, Mikoto se acerca a la entrada. Se abren las primeras dos puertas, siente un latido en su corazón. Se muere por volverlo a ver. La última puerta se abre dejando ver la catedral que tantos años atrás estuvo cerrada para ella.

Sus piernas tiemblan al introducirse, sus sirvientes están más nerviosos. El guardia se queda afuera y cierra las puertas.

—Recuerden, no lo miren a los ojos. — la voz de Mikoto hace eco en las altas paredes llenas de pinturas antiguas. A su hijo nunca le gustó que alguien, que no estuviera a su nivel lo mirase directamente.

Los sirvientes asienten llenos de miedo y pánico. Han oído muchas historias sobre él, saben por experiencia de los antiguos guerreros, que él podría quitarte la vida con solo una mirada.

Las antorchas de las altas paredes de piedra beige, se prenden alumbrando el lugar.

Mikoto entrega la armadura envuelta en seda, al sirviente de las espadas. Apega a su pecho los frascos y camina hacia el centro. Se detiene ahí donde los mosaicos crean un circulo. Se muerde los labios, siente tantas ganas de sollozar, que le es difícil mirar hacia el suelo. Se aclara la garganta y extiende sus brazos.

Solo se puede liberarlo con la sangre de aquellos que lo encerraron. Su esposo y su hijo mayor, son los únicos que tienen el poder para despertarlo. Afortunadamente trae consigo sangre en los frascos con pedrería, pondrá todo su amor y fuerza para poder lograr su cometido.

—Hijo mío… — siente un nudo en la garganta. —. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin poder entrar aquí… contigo… No sabes todo lo que mi corazón sufrió por tu ausencia.

Siente algo cálido deslizarse por su rostro, son lágrimas llenas de esperanza y cariño. Los sirvientes miran de reojo y escuchan con atención.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeño… y cortaste Jazmines para mí…? — se aclara la voz. —. Me llene de felicidad al ver tu esfuerzo por hacerme sentir mejor. Siempre me protegiste e impusiste el respeto que ahora todos me tienen.

Abre el primer frasco con la sangre de Fugaku, desliza las valiosas gotas de sangre en el círculo. Las líneas profundas se llenan de inmediato, forman la mitad de una media luna.

— ¡Te necesito!... ¡Tengo miedo… sé que tú protegerás al Clan y a mí! — el eco de sus gritos retumba en las paredes. —. ¡Tu padre te necesita! ¡Itachi está en peligro!... sé que me oyes… así que por favor… ¡Despierta!

Abre el segundo frasco y limpia sus lágrimas. La sangre a completa la Media Luna.

—Perdóname… cariño…, quiero verte, quiero abrazarte y llenarte de besos. — se aleja del circulo y se acerca a los sirvientes. —. Es momento de tu despertar… Sasuke.

Junta sus manos en su pecho y mira con incertidumbre la catedral. Su corazón late con velocidad, Por favor… Por favor… despierta. Cierra los ojos, siente una pulsada de dolor.

—Te necesito… — susurra con los labios apretados. —. Sasuke….

 _¡Clack!_

Los sirvientes abren los ojos como platos. Mikoto da dos pasos hacia donde se encontraba el círculo, su estómago da un fuerte tirón, pueden oírse el abrir de las cerraduras.

—Oh… dios mío…

Al borde de las lágrimas reprime gemidos de su llanto. La media luna se abre a la mitad, de la profundidad del suelo de mosaicos, comienza a salir un cofre dorado lleno de piedras preciosas. Está segura que su respiración se ha detenido, con pasos temblorosos se acerca al cofre.

La última cerradura se abre, una ráfaga de viento apaga las antorchas e inquieta a los sirvientes. Mikoto estira su mano y sonríe agradecida, llena de lágrimas y sollozos espera el tacto que durante siglos dejo de sentir.

 _Tap…_

Se cubre la boca y ahoga los gemidos de emoción. Su piel es fría y pálida, su corazón vuelve a latir con velocidad, esos hermosos orbes negros se miran aturdidos.

—Oh… cariño…

Conmocionada e invadida de sentimientos que reprimió durante mucho tiempo, se lleva aquella mano a su rostro y da carisias sutiles a sus dedos. Sasuke está de pie frente a ella, completamente desnudo la mira directamente, el guerrero dormido ha despertado.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

¡Saludos Terrícolas!

Les traigo un nuevo proyecto, debo decirles que este Universo me fascinan pues siento que en estos tiempos es cuando el verdadero erotismo y sensualidad se daban en todo su esplendor.

Por como vayan los capítulos se ira revelando más cosas de estos Akumas sexys :3 Se sabrá el pecado que cometió Sasuke y por si tenían dudas es Sasusaku. Sakura aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo. Si leíste Banme Kirai o si no… sabrán que la actualización de los capítulos es cada tres días.

Hay muchas cosas que tengo en mente, espero me den su opinión de lo que creen que pasara. Este primer capítulo ha sido como una introducción para que miren de lo que va la cosa. *3*

 _Besos y Abrazos Meh._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; son del sensual Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el suyo.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno, violencia moderada.

* * *

 **-2-**

Demonio…

Por: Meh18

Los sirvientes miran con asombro al guerrero Uchiha, una cosa era escuchar de la hermosura de la cual era poseedor, y otra muy diferente era verlo con tus propios ojos. Todo él irradia poder y dominancia, no han movido ni un musculo en todo lo que él, lleva ahí de pie mirando a su madre. Si no fuera porque su corazón late con fuerza, estarían seguros de que aquello era una mera ilusión. Haruka quien trae la carne mira de soslayo a su compañero, los nervios los tienen de punta, el color de su piel asegura que debe estar hambriento.

Ambos miran la parte de su pecho, no se han atrevido a mirar ese cuerpo por completo, recuerdan lo que dijo su Señora, "No mirarlo a los ojos", parece que la advertencia tiene mucho sentido, pues sus instintos les gritan que el depredador está cerca.

Mikoto mira cada detalle del rostro de su hijo, busca cualquier imperfección que arruine las facciones de su atractivo. No encuentra nada, cada línea de su piel la recuerda con facilidad, él es su hijo y a pesar de que su palidez delata lo que el deterioro del tiempo ha provocado, seguía con la misma imponencia del pasado.

 _Chusk_

Una de las espadas se ha resbalado y creado un ruido sorpresivo. Las piernas del sirviente tiemblan, con desesperación recoge la espada, siente sobre su nuca una mirada inquietante. No debe mirar, no debe hacerlo…, la curiosidad ha invadido todo pensamiento lógico. Llamado por la ansiedad levanta sosegado su cabeza, apenas un pequeño cruce…

 _¡Pass!_

No sabe de dónde vino, su mente trata de procesar lo que acaba de suceder. El dolor de su cuerpo al ser empujado contra la pared activa todas sus alarmas. Rayos… rayos…

Sasuke ruge con fuerza, mantiene su poderosa mano en el pescuezo del delgado sirviente. Sus garras hacen cosquillas en sus dedos, la necesidad de comer lo impulsa a quererle arrancar el cuello. Su inexpresiva mirada se prende mostrando su lado salvaje. Tiene hambre, necesita aliviar la necesidad.

Mikoto se ha quedado petrifica ante el cambio de situación, en un segundo miraba a su pacifico hijo y al segundo siguiente ya había acorralado al pequeño sirviente. Se gira y se encoje ante el poderoso rugido de Sasuke.

Olfatea el olor de la criatura que tiene agarrada por el cuello, miedo… oh si, recuerda muy bien ese exquisito olor. La mirada del sirviente está desviada hacia un costado, tanta es la fuerza con la que lo mantiene preso, que sus pies han quedado suspendidos en el aire. El sudor frio del pánico moja su cara, los nervios hechos bola se posicionan en su estómago.

Ni si quiera respira con fuerza pues teme que otro movimiento en falso provoque su muerte inmediata. Sasuke pone más fuerza en su agarre, lanza otro rugido, le gusta dejar en claro quien tiene el poder. Sus dientes se vuelven filosos y mortales, el calor de la carne que pronto comerá despierta su antiguo yo.

— ¡Mi señor! ¡Por favor, no lo mate! — Haruka grita al borde de la desesperación. Hincado en el suelo hace una reverencia de respeto, su mirada clavada en los mosaicos tiembla a causa del miedo. Extiende el balde lleno de carne y lo ofrece como si se tratara de algún tipo de tributo. —. Le ruego tome estos alimentos, y perdone la osadía que mi compañero ha tenido con usted.

Siente sombre su cabeza el peso de la mirada, Haruka tiembla como una oveja en matadero.

—Sasuke, por favor come lo que he traído para ti. — Mikoto llega al rescate. —. Sé que tienes hambre, pero ellos no son ninguna presa.

Toma el balde entre sus manos esperando paciente a que su hijo deje ir al muchacho. El Uchiha afloja el agarre, mira las manos de la criatura, reconoce al instante lo que trae. Su armadura y espadas tiemblan a la par que el cuerpo del sirviente. Con su mano libre toma sus cosas, suelta el cuello y se gira como si aquello no tuviera la mínima importancia.

Sus músculos se tensan al caminar, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?... escucho los sollozos de su madre, fueron como un destello de luz que alumbra la oscuridad de algún lugar. ¿Su condena ha sido pagada?, no, aun no era tiempo para su despertar. Si así lo fuera en este momento estarían su padre y hermano presentes. _~ ¡Tengo miedo… sé que tú protegerás al Clan y a mí!~_ eso fue lo que escucho cuando comenzaba a recobrar los sentidos. Se detiene frente al cofre, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo encerrado, es momento de salir.

Los sirvientes se levantan paralizados, solo miran a la señora. Mikoto hace un gesto de disculpa y dice en voz baja que pueden retirarse, no hace falta que lo diga dos veces. Aun con los nervios de punta se acercan alas grandes puertas, con leves golpes avisan su salida. No miran atrás, los ruidos de las cerraduras los inquietan, sienten que en cualquier segundo sus cabezas saldrán volando por los aires.

El guardia frunce el ceño al abrirse las puertas, los sirvientes salen pasmados con expresiones de muerte. Una vez cierran las puertas detrás de sus espaldas, dejan salir todo el oxígeno que retuvieron en los pulmones. Haruka se toma el estómago, siente un gran alivio estar fuera del alcance del señor.

— ¿Qué demonios les ha pasado? — pregunta el guardia. —. ¿Dónde está la Señora?

Quien traía las espadas toma una gran bocanada de aire, jura por los dioses que ha visto pasar sus 200 años de existencia frente a sus ojos. Sus manos tiemblan, simplemente sintió todo la fuerza del Uchiha con solo un toque, sabe que la próxima vez no tendrá otra oportunidad.

— ¡Idiota, tu estupidez casi te mata! — reclama Haruka. —. Larguémonos antes de que se arrepienta y nos convierta en filetes.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — el guardia habla con fuerza, llama la atención de los pálidos sirvientes.

Con expresión sombría, traga lento. — Sasuke Uchiha ha despertado. — susurra como si hablara de algún suceso terrorífico.

Su expresión delata la impresión y conmoción de lo que ha oído. — ¡¿Qué?!

El sonido de sus espadas se escucha por todo el lugar, aprieta las correas de cuero a través de su pecho, coloca ambas gemelas atrás en su espalda, cruzadas facilitan la movilidad de sus movimientos. Sus pantalones se ajustan perfecto a su cuerpo, poco a poco todos sus sentidos y recuerdos han ido regresando. Mira sus manos, se siente un tanto extraño, debe ser la falta de cuidado en su cuerpo.

Una vez vestido se gira y camina hacia su madre, sentada en el suelo lo espera con el balde de carne. No ha cambiado nada, tiene el mismo brillo en su mirada, su rostro es el mismo que cuando la vio por última vez. Estuvo un poco sorprendido al oír y ver a su madre despertarlo, lo que tenía entendido era el hecho que los únicos quienes podían hacerlo, eran su padre y hermano. Se inclina y toma un trozo de carne, su madre lo mira con felicidad.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿Te duele algo? — pregunta con cariño. Lanza una risita al verlo masticar. —. Tu forma de comer no ha cambiado nada, puedes verte muy aterrador y dar bastante miedo, pero la forma en la que tus cachetes se mueven te hace ver muy tierno.

Eso siempre le ha dicho, nunca le importo y ni le importara la edad que tenga, siempre se lo dirá. Mirar la vitalidad regresar a su piel con cada bocado, le recalca estar en lo correcto al liberarlo.

— ¿Quiénes atacan? — la primeras palabras tras su despertar son como un balada de ángeles.

Mikoto reprime las ansias de sollozar de felicidad, a él nunca le gusto verla llorar.

— ¿Recuerdas que te conté de los mestizos? — la ilusión invade su rostro, es momento de saber si todas las palabras y peticiones que hizo, mientras él dormía fueron escuchadas.

Sasuke come el ultimo bocado, con un solo movimiento de cabeza dice que sí, escucho todo, desde que callo inconsciente, eran susurros que su mente guardo para ser recordados en el momento de su despertar.

Mikoto asiente más feliz. — Son ellos, rodearon la fortaleza… parecen fuertes…, además tu padre y hermano no están. Fueron emboscados mientras se dirigían a una reunión… las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles. — mira directamente sus ojos. —. Te necesitan a su lado, hijo mío…

No hay preguntas, eso era todo lo que tenía que escuchar. Se pone de pie, con expresión seria se dirige a las puertas. Con su madre a su lado sale de la catedral.

—Mi señor, es un placer verle de nuevo. — casi enseguida de abrirse las puertas el guardia se ha hincado ante él, haciendo una reverencia pega su mano a la altura de su corazón.

Solo le dedica una mirada, sus pasos son calmados e indiferentes. Recuerda cada detalle de su hogar, cruza el pasillo, gira hacia la derecha. Un par de ventanales dejan ver un cielo gris, pronto lloverá. En la terraza contempla el paisaje, disfruta de las carisias del viento, cierra los ojos un momento. Valorar la vida… ¿A esto se refería su padre?...

El pueblo es más grande que aquellos tiempos, hay más casas, la fortaleza se extendió. Los campos de entrenamiento están repletos de reclutas, cuando él era soldado apenas si había unos cuantos interesados. Parece que son más los machos que pueden fundir su poder en sus plumas.

El alimento que ha ingerido no ha sido suficiente pero bastara por el momento. Aun se siente aturdido, sus reflejos no han regresado al cien, y su fuerza sube con cada minuto que pasa. Debe ser cuidadoso.

Respira profundo, su pecho se infla de aire fresco; pequeños toques de electricidad recorren cada uno de sus músculos. La sensación es conocida, como si fuera la primera vez que salieron, la carne de su espalda se abre, su armadura deja salir con imponencia sus alas. Sus orbes miran ambas, siente cierto placer liberarlas. Deja que se pongan filosas solo para asegurarse que todo está en orden, aprieta los puños, su cuerpo recupera los sentidos.

Siente una caricia en su ala izquierda, su madre mira con melancolía sus fuertes hélices. La oscuridad se mira brillante ante los escasos rayos del sol. La dureza de su madurez es calidad, sus plumas bañadas en acero guardan toda clase de secretos. Se acerca a él y se abraza a su cuello.

—Quiero mirarte… — es lo único que dice ante la interrogante de Sasuke.

Asiente, pasa los brazos por las piernas de su madre y la levanta, sus alas aletean, la corriente de aire que pasa por cada una de sus plumas crea un sonido.

El cielo de nuevo es testigo de su vuelo, son grandes y crean una gran sombra sobre los techos de las casas. De inmediato es notada su presencia, su masculinidad deja salir ese aroma embriagador único de él. Las hembras solteras sienten ese pulso de excitación que su sola presencia provoca, intrigadas miran al cielo, el pasmo ante la vista de su cuerpo las deja anonadas. Las mujeres casadas que vivieron en sus tiempos de apogeo lo reconocen al instante, dejan de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, y persiguen su trayectoria hasta los arqueros.

— ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde viene? — pregunta una joven castaña. Su cuerpo siente la desesperante necesidad de acercarse a él. Humedece sus labios, nunca había visto a un hombre como él. Su madre quien no despega su mirada del guerrero responde:

—Es Uchiha Sasuke… el segundo hijo del Señor Fugaku. — sí, lo recuerda muy bien. Esa figura es inconfundible, no importa cuántos siglos han pasado desde la última vez que lo miro, sigue teniendo el mismo efecto.

— ¡¿Segundo?! — dice otra joven con incredulidad. —. ¿No tenía solo uno?

—No…, hace siglos que fue condenado al sueño profundo de los alfares… — dice con impresión. —. El más fuerte de nuestra especie... ha regresado.

El sonrojo de las muchachas crece al ver las solmenes alas negras. La fogosidad crece dentro de sus cuerpos.

—Es hermoso…

Su formidable cuerpo descansa en la barrera donde yacen los arqueros, estupefactos les toma unos segundos procesar lo que sus ojos miran. El comandante Kuraha hace una reverencia al saber quién es.

—Mi señor. — dice atónito. —. Cuanto tiempo sin verle.

No se hacen esperar los saludos y veneraciones de los demás arqueros. Lo soldados que está en las puertas de la fortaleza, gritan en sinfonía el saludo, el golpe de sus puños contra su pecho se oye en coro. Mikoto sonríe, el recibimiento que le dan a su hijo es conmovedor.

Siente sobre si, miles de miradas, era de esperarse, no saluda a nadie ni tampoco mira a otro lado que no sea al frente. Los _Akumas_ pueden darse cuenta cuando alguien tiene una fuerza mayor que los demás, esa pequeña esencia de poder les avisa cuando deben guardar alguna distancia prudente de una persona. Ese siempre ha sido su caso, desde muy joven forjo el respeto por medio de su aroma.

—Quédate aquí. — la profundidad de su voz se oye en todo el lugar. Sube sobre la barrera y mira el campo de batalla.

Óbito quien sigue combatiendo contra el líder de los mestizos, siente la presencia de un _Akuma_. Con su espada embiste a Sai, sus alas dan vuelta hacia la fortaleza.

— ¡¿Sasuke?! — grita con sorpresa, baja hacia el terreno.

Es cierto, el aire del terreno se ha llenado de una nueva y temerosa esencia, la lucha se detiene. Todos los guerreros de ambos bandos miran hacia donde él está. Shisui se paraliza al verlo, con vuelo pausado sube hacia la barrera, no dice nada, solo saluda con el debido respeto. Las interrogantes de su despertar no se hacen esperar, nadie se atreve a hacer alguna pregunta.

¿Cómo despertó? ¿Sintió la presencia de la batalla?... ¿Supo que su Clan está en peligro? La mente de Shisui trabaja con rapidez, busca la respuesta mirando de abajo hacia arriba el cuerpo de Sasuke. Se percata de la mirada de Mikoto, ¿Acaso…?

—Shisui ve por los heridos, no dejes a ni un solo de nuestro clan allá afuera. — Mikoto responde a sus interrogantes con solo una sonrisa.

Tal vez la señora haya estado bajo presión al saber que su Esposo e Itachi estaban en peligro, se dio cuenta de la situación en la batalla… por eso lo despertó. Pero… ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Como usted diga. — con el sudor de la fuerte impresión baja hacia los soldados.

Aún faltaban 200 años para que su condena acabara, ¿Cómo reaccionaran los aliados?, peor aún ¿Cómo reaccionara Sasuke al saber quién impuso su castigo?... Los nervios de lo que pueda suceder lo inquietan de sobre manera.

Sasuke lo mira de soslayo, no le ha pasado de desapercibido su inquietud. Lo ignora, no le interesa en lo más minino lo que el perro faldero de su hermano piense.

Da un paso al vació, sus piernas apenas si se inclinan al tocar el suelo. Sus alas desaparecen, esos inofensivos seres son insignificantes como para que él use su camuflaje. Los mestizos que están cerca de él se alejan por inercia, sus soldados hacen una reverencia e inclinan sus cabezas.

—Mi Señor será un honor pelear con usted. — se oye en el fondo.

—No sean idiotas, si se quedan solo serán un estorbo. — Óbito grita por sobre los murmullos, con pasos apresurados se acerca a Sasuke. —. Lárguense, esto no es nada para él.

Todos se miran confundidos, hay muchos mestizos y muchos de ellos pueden volar. Miran la expresión indiferente de su Señor, parece que solo cazara algún rebaño de venados. Shisui sale por la puerta principal, les habla con calma diciéndoles que el Comandante Óbito tiene razón. Comienzan a cargar a sus compañeros heridos y en montones entran dentro la fortaleza. Óbito se planta frente Sasuke, lo mira directamente.

—Vaya que sorpresa… ¿Tu sueño embellecedor acabó? — dice con burla. Pasa a un lado y toca su hombro. —. Son todos tuyos.

No hay necesidad de seguirse manchando las manos, sube hasta la barrera y mira con ligeros movimientos de cabeza, a Mikoto, esa Señora es toda una caja de sorpresas. Se cruza de brazos, posa su mirada en la batalla que se desencadenara en unos instantes.

—No tuve otra opción — Mikoto dice mirando detenidamente a su hijo. —, mi corazón no soportaba más su ausencia.

—Lo sé mi Señora, no se preocupe no dejaremos que vuelvan a encerrarlo.

Sai traga lento, mira a todos sus hombres, nadie quiere moverse para atacarlo. ¿¡Pero que es esta mierda?! Despliega sus alas y sube por encima de sus tropas.

— ¡Joder, solo es uno! — ruge a todo pulmón. —. ¡Atacadlo!

Los mestizos agarran bien fuerte sus armas, algunos han comenzado a transformase. Con un grito de pelea, todos absolutamente todos se lanzan contra el Uchiha.

Sus orbes oscuros se mueven, 30 izquierda, 14 derecha, mira al frente. Divisa a los más grandes. Sus manos se mueven con velocidad a las empuñaduras de sus espadas, cortan el aire al ser desfundadas. Sus piernas se mueven, esquiva la primera embestida contra su cabeza, su espada derecha solo se mueve unos centímetros, corta la carne de los cuellos de tres mestizos. La sangre brota con salvajismo, salpica las expresiones de los que están a punto de atacarle. La gemela izquierda perfora unos cuantos riñones y pulmones. Sus movimientos son tan veloces que les son difíciles de ver.

Corre en medio de la turba de mestizos, salta, una patada derrumba a dos. Gira su torso, cuatro menos, apenas unas cuantas gotas de sangre manchan sus brazos. La cabeza de águila con cuerpo de león ruge con fuerza, aplasta a sus compañeros que se interponen en su camino. Mueve su gran cola, trata de derribarlo, Sasuke salta por encima de está. Corta las espaldas y pechos de quienes aprovechan el ataque de aquel monstro para cortarlo. Esquiva una lanza directa a su pecho, sus ojos se mueven con cada movimiento que de signos de vida.

El filo de sus espadas se pierde al ser movidas, gira su cuerpo y mira al monstro. Corre, lanza sus gemelas al aire, en un veloz movimiento salta sobre el lomo del león, agarra la mandíbula llena de colmillos y destroza sus huesos hasta que la boca se abre en dos. Su cabeza cae ante los pies de los perros gigantes. Sobre el cuerpo del águila toma sus espadas, sacude sus manos y desase todo rastro de sangre.

— ¡Grrr! — los perros gruñen al coro.

Cinco perros lo rodean, un mestizo se introduce al círculo, se saca la capa que trae puesta. De su pecho desenrolla dos látigos llenos de metales filosos, los mueve formando círculos. Con la gemela izquierda desvía el primer latigazo, los perros se lanzan al ataque. Mira de soslayo al que viene detrás de él, da una vuelta de carro y con sus manos se impulsa con fuerza hacia arriba. Sin mediaciones atraviesa la parte de la joroba del perro gigante, la punta de su gemela derecha sale al otro lado del cuerpo peludo. Salta hacia un lado, el segundo perro lanza mordiscos con rapidez, se agacha y esquiva el doble latigazo de ese molesto mestizo. Divisa la boca del perro, con su espada libre atraviesa el paladar, hasta que la punta salga por la nariz.

Salta hacia atrás, los tres perros faltantes se lanzan al mismo tiempo, usa de impulso los cuerpos inertes de los dos perros amontonados, su cuerpo pasa por encima de los tres perros. El mestizo mueve sus látigos, esquiva el primero, con su mano izquierda sostiene el segundo ataque, hace fuerza y atrae al mestizo. Las garras de su mano derecha salen para incrustase en el cuello, la impresión es tal que no le da tiempo de gritar por su vida. Arrebata los látigos y se da vuelta, los perros comienzan a correr en círculos, inclina sus piernas, mueve los látigos.

Atrapa al tercero de ellos, los metales se incrustan en la carne de la bestia, enreda el segundo látigo alrededor de su cabeza y hace presión. Los pedazos salen volando. Corre hacia los dos últimos, levanta sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, las fustas se mueven en círculos. Lanza su mano izquierda, atrapa la pierna de uno de ellos, al otro lo sostiene de la cola. Aprovecha las graves heridas que ha provocado, suelta las fustas y corre hacia sus gemelas, apenas las tiene en sus manos corta los cuellos de ambos perros.

Limpio de cualquier herida camina hacia la bola de Mestizos que se han quedado petrificados en el terreno. Sai no puede creer lo que acaba de suceder… Mierda… Mira hacia cuatro mestizos que se han mantenido alejados de la carnicería, hace un gesto.

Arriba en la barrera Mikoto mira con asombro la matanza de su hijo, no puede llamarle pelea pues nadie ha podido darle un golpe. Esa siempre ha sido su forma de pelear, gracias a los cielos no ha usado sus alas, cuando miro por primera vez sus habilidades estuvo a punto de desmayarse, nunca pensó que su pequeño desarrollara tales conocimientos. Con el paso del tiempo logro acostumbrarse, fue muy difícil aceptarlo.

—Es lento. — Óbito no ha despegado su mirada de Sasuke.

— ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! — protesta uno de los soldados. Apenas comenzó la batalla se han subido a la barrera para mirar a su Señor en acción. —. Mato a las bestias que casi nos arrancan la cabeza.

Mikoto asiente. —No ha comido como es debido, además acaba de despertar ¿Qué esperabas? — los soldados guardan silencio, no les cabe en la cabeza que esa no sea su velocidad normal. —. Debe tener las energías bajas.

Espera paciente a que termine toda esta catástrofe para que pueda alimentarlo y hacer que recupere su fuerza. La necesitara para lo que se viene, su marido probablemente ponga el grito en el cielo. Cuatro mestizos corren hacia él.

Óbito extiende sus alas, se posiciona frente ella, frunce los labios.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta un poco nerviosa.

—Esos son los explosivos.

Mikoto se alza y trata de mirar, ¿Esas cosas fue lo que oyó en un principio? Su hijo no se ha movido, juguetea con sus manos, no puede evitar preocuparse por él.

Sasuke mantiene sus gemelas en descanso, dos mestizos vuelan frente a él, ponen sus dedos como si quisieran silbar con los labios. Frunce las cejas, una llamarada de fuego sale de sus bocas, mira a su alrededor cuatro mestizos corren contra él.

/*/*/*/

 _¡Bum!_

Sus manos dejan caer el jarrón con agua, su cabeza gira de golpe hacia donde se escuchó el potente estruendo. Sus ojos verdes buscan cualquier cosa en el cielo, ¿Qué esta pasando?... esta es la tercera vez que escucha ese ruido. La impresión hizo que su corazón diera un salto, sus oídos no escuchan nada inusual, su mirada no alcanza a ver nada.

—Debe ser la tormenta. — su madrina Tsunade dice llamando su atención. —. Sakura vámonos, tenemos que llegar con tu padre.

La peli rosa asiente, regresa su mirada al jarrón que dejo caer; se inclina a la orilla del rio, tiene cuidado de que su kimono azul no se moje. Sus delgadas manos llenan de agua pura y cristalina su jarrón.

—Ten cuidado y no dejes que tu padre encuentre el libro. — Tsunade amarra en un bolso de tela todas sus herramientas de medicina. —. Ese vejestorio es un anticuado.

—Claro. — responde con una sonrisa. Su voz ligera se oye entre las hojas de los árboles.

Suspira, con el jarrón entre sus manos comienza a caminar sobre el pasto verde. Sus sandalias pisan los trozos de ramitas que caen cuando el viento sopla fuerte, siempre es lo mismo. Su padre o mejor dicho todos los hombres del planeta, —literalmente— se oponen rotundamente a que una mujer sepa leer y escribir. Su introvertido corazón, logro persuadir a su madrina Tsunade, con escapadas al rio y desveladas en la fría noche ella aprendió a leer y escribir. Es un pequeño secreto que ambas tienen, no solo sabe hacer eso sino también tiene conocimientos de medicina. Si su padre se llega a enterar probablemente la mande a azotar con el emperador.

— ¿Cuándo regresara? — pregunta pasando el puente de madera.

Tsunade bosteza con flojera. —Más o menos en una semana, el señor tiene graves problemas de gangrena en su pierna.

Hace un gesto de susto. —Pobrecito… cree que ¿pierda la pierna?

—Es lo más seguro. — acepta con derrota. —. La guerra está cobrando muchas vidas inocentes.

Mueve la cabeza estando de acuerdo, siempre se ha preguntado ¿Por qué pelean?... nada vale tanto como la vida de un ser vivo, aunque su tierra se divida en diferentes especies cree en el fondo de su corazón, que todos son hijos de la naturaleza y por ente deberían apoyarse como hermanos. Aunque los demonios dan mucho miedo, a lo largo de sus 20 años siempre ha escuchado historias horribles de su maldad… ¡Comen humano!... tuvo muchas pesadillas con esa revelación… Sabe que exagera pues nunca ha visto uno, gracias a dios.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer — Tsunade se detiene en medio del camino que lleva hacia la aldea de Sakura. —, mi casa estará a tu cuidado.

—Sí, confié en mi madrina.

Una de las cosas que más ama es quedarse al cuidado de la casa de su madrina, ahí tiene la soledad para poder enfrascarse a mundos desconocidos que escriben aquellos investigadores fuertes y valientes. Es lo único que su padre le deja hacer con libertad ¡Cuidar la casa de su madrina! Suena patético pero viéndolo de una mejor forma, eso es más de lo que podría pedir en años. Retoman su caminata.

Tsunade lanza una inesperada carcajada. — ¿Ahora que ofreció?

Sakura se cubre la cara con vergüenza, con los labios apretados responde: — Un rebaño de ovejas, y cuatro chivos.

—Vaya… es más que la última vez. — Tsunade saluda a los pueblerinos del pequeño pueblo. —. Obviamente le dijiste que no ¿cierto?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, no voy a venderme por unas cuantas ovejas y chivos! — grita ofendida.

Siente su cara arder, no mentía, ella odia que hagan eso. Un joven que se llama Rock Lee ha venido pidiendo su mano desde hace meses, primero ofreció dos costales de arroz, se llenó de felicidad cuando su padre lo rechazo. Casi al mes siguiente regreso con la oferta más subida, le ha repetido miles de veces que ella no siente nada por él, que agradece su interés pero que no lograra que se case con él. Pero simplemente no funciona, regresa y regresa… ¡Es frustrante!

Da gracias al dios del cielo, que su padre es comprensivo en ese aspecto, la apoyo cuando le dijo que no se casaría hasta estar enamorada de verdad. Confía fielmente en la existencia del amor verdadero, no quiere compartir su vida con alguien que la compro con animales y arroz, eso definitivamente no era para ella.

—Mmm… sigues con eso… ¿eh? — la mirada de Tsunade se oscurece con melancolía. —. ¿Crees en las almas gemelas?

Los pasos de Sakura se detienen en medio del camino, mira hacia el cielo gris. Posa su fina mano a la altura de su corazón. —Si…, me agrada la idea de pensar que alguien allá afuera está hecho para mí… así como yo para él.

/*/*/*/

Sus profundos ojos miran el cielo, la tormenta se acerca. Guarda ambas gemelas en sus fundas, camina entre los cuerpos de los mestizos, solo queda uno. Sintió un poco de sorpresa cuando vio explotar a todos esos que corrieron hacia él, tuvo que lanzarlos contra su propia gente, fue un gran espectáculo verlos volar en miles de pedazos.

Sai mira lleno de pánico a sus 399 soldados… Ese, ese… malnacido acabo con cada uno de ellos… sus piernas tiemblan, sus inútiles manos no se atreven a tomar alguna espada y enfrentarlo para tener el mismo destino que su tropa. Se siente palidecer al ver cada paso que da hacia él, tiene que escapar, tiene que correr, tiene que alejarse.

Sin pudor alguno o consideración por sus caídos, pisa los cuerpos para poder salir del terreno. Sus alas grises se despliegan, vuela hacia los arboles del bosque, no quita su mirada del frente.

Sasuke se detiene, sigue con precisión el vuelo del mestizo. Con la ayuda de su talón toma una lanza. Lo necesita para llegar al líder que dio la orden del ataque a su clan. Flexiona su brazo izquierdo, tensa los músculos de todo su cuerpo, su habilidosa mirada espera el preciso momento para derribarlo. Los tendones de su abdomen se estiran, respira despacio, con fuerza manda el ataque directo. Sus poderosas alas salen al instante, prende vuelo hacia donde se escuchan los gritos del Mestizo, le perforo un ala.

Mikoto abre los ojos con ansiedad, ¿A dónde va?... mira insistente a su hijo en los cielos. Parece que Sasuke siente la mirada de su madre, detiene su vuelo y gira su cabeza, con el cruce distanciado de sus miradas la tranquiliza.

—Te cuidado… cariño… — susurra contrariada.

Sasuke asiente, se introduce entre los frondosos árboles del bosque, puede oler el rastro de sangre. Una vez le saque toda la información que necesita, se dirigirá con su padre, tienen que arreglar sus asuntos. Le comunicara que no permitirá su encierro una vez más, que por él se pueden ir al carajo todos los jodidos ancianos del clan.

Detiene su vuelo abruptamente, gira su cabeza hacia el horizonte… ¿Qué es esto?... aspira con profundidad… algo cálido… cierra los ojos. Una esencia casi imperceptible invade sus pulmones, el aroma es como un pedazo de primavera… algo brillante, y embriagador.

—Qué demonios….

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

Espero disfruten el capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? 7uu7 la cosha buena se acerca Jojojojo Gracias por sus Reviews, me animan a seguir con esta historia sensualona.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Besos y Abrazos Meh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; son del sensual Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el suyo.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno, violencia moderada.

* * *

 **-3-**

Cosas que pasan

Por: Meh18

 _¡Trum!_

El cielo tiembla ante el choque de los truenos, el inestable viento desliza ese destello de primavera que invadió su olfato. Sasuke mira más allá del horizonte, no sabe que es lo que busca. Siente el impulso de ir en aquella dirección, está seguro que si se acerca el aroma se hará más fuerte, y encontrara de donde proviene. Respira hondo, casi desaparece la esencia. ¿Qué es esto?... se siente extraño, su estómago siente una pulsada caliente…. Tonterías, tal vez sea un campo de árboles de cerezo lo que huele de esa forma.

Ignora toda sensación incomodad y posa su mirada al frente. Tiene mejores cosas en las que pensar, mira los árboles frondosos, el olorcillo de sangre del mestizo se perdió en el rio. Levanta la comisura de su labio, emprende vuelo entre las ramas.

Sai se lava la herida que causo su caída, el dolor agónico de su carne abierta no le permite sacarse la lanza. Mira desquiciado a todos lados, el miedo se refleja en sus desesperados ojos, tiene que huir de él. Cruza el rio, el chapoteo que provoca sus apresurados pasos moja su cara. Una vez en tierra corre sin vuelta atrás, no puede desaparecer sus alas, si lo hace la herida se hará más grande y se desangrara. Usa de impulso los troncos de los árboles, mira hacia el cielo, ruega a los dioses que pronto oscurezca o que la lluvia cubra su rastro.

Su pecho sube y baja, el sonido de su respiración desbocada se une con el de los anímales que habitan el bosque, sigue corriendo. Gira abruptamente, ha sentido la esencia del Uchiha, no hay nadie, mira hacia un costado ahí también lo sintió. Desenfunda su espada, mierda, está jugando con él como si fuera una rata escapando de un león. Sus piernas tiemblan de pánico, sus ojos se mueven de aquí para allá, no puede soportarlo.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Joder! — grita con exasperación. ¡Quiere volverle loco!, el asecho que siente su cuerpo es tal, que comienza a dar arremetidas contra enemigos invisibles. —. ¡Sal hijo de puta, no te escondas!

La presión que siente sobre su cabeza provocara que colapse, se gira y corre a la dirección contraria. Su alma cae a los pies, todo este tiempo él ha estado recargado contra un tronco, mirando con burla su paranoia. Usa el miedo que lo consume y ruje con todas sus fuerzas, ataca a diestra y siniestra.

Sasuke solo esquiva las embestidas, la expresión indiferente de su rostro pone colérico a Sai. Ni siquiera usara las gemelas con él, gira sobre sus pies haciendo que Sai tropiece al quererle golpear directamente, toma la punta de la lanza, en un movimiento rápido desliza el arma del ala herida.

— ¡Ghyaa! — el cuerpo de Sai convulsiona ante el dolor.

Una patada en medio de sus alas lo manda volando, choca contra el suelo. Sasuke en un abrir de ojos lo levanta del cuello, aprieta la yugular con fuerza. Se asegura que el mestizo mire sus ojos.

—No preguntare dos veces. — dice con voz grave. Sai abre los ojos con sorpresa, manotea y golpea los brazos que lo aprisionan. —. ¿Quién te envió?

— ¡Púdrete bastardo! — respuesta incorrecta.

Suelta el cuello para tomar la cabeza, hace que gire su cuerpo dando una vuelta completa y lo estampa de lleno contra el árbol más cercano, la cara del mestizo prueba el sabor del tronco. El ala sana aletea con rapidez, refleja lo que siente el cuerpo. Sasuke mira ambas hélices, da un golpe en el costado derecho, las rodillas se le doblegan no cae gracias a su agarre brutal.

—No son tuyas ¿cierto? — murmura siniestro. —. Regresare tu cuerpo a la normalidad.

Sai se mueve como pescado recién cazado, lanza gruñidos para liberarse. Sus manos y pies tratan de hacer por lo menos un rasguño en el Uchiha.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunta en un hilillo de voz. Siente la fuerte mano en la raíz de su ala izquierda. —. ¡No! ¡Detente!

Un bramido intenso se oye por los alrededores del bosque, las aves vuelan de sus nidos ante tremendo grito. Lamentos descontrolados comienzan a salir por los labios de Sai, ¡Le arranco el ala! No puede evitarlo su fuerza se ha ido al caño. Gemidos de dolor y sollozos acompañan al sufrimiento de la herida. La sangre comienza a brotar en gorgones, siente como si le hubiera arrancado la mitad de su piel.

—Por favor… te lo suplico…. — en su garganta se amontonan palabras y lamentos. —. Detente…

Las orbes negras miran lágrimas invadir el rostro del mestizo, deja caer el ala amputada a un costado de Sai. No dice nada, espera unos momentos, desgraciadamente la sangre mancha su mano, aprieta la cabeza contra el tronco.

—Te lo diré… te lo diré… — parece que Sai entiende de inmediato. Traga lento, cierra los ojos con fuerza, esto es peor que ser un esclavo de ese cerdo. —. Danzou… ese es su nombre.

Sasuke da un paso hacia él, mete dos dedos dentro de la carne abierta. Los gritos no se hacen esperar, no es suficiente, si quiere salir vivo tiene que decirle todo lo que sabe.

—Yo… yo soy un simple esclavo… m-me compro para sus experimentos… ¡Mierda! ¡Se lo suplico mi Señor! — no le queda más que acudir a la inexistente bondad, reza miles de plegarias para que algo en el interior del Uchiha sienta remordimiento. —. V-vive entre las fronteras de la roca y el rayo… el acantilado, esa es su guarida. Está a-asegurada por dos mestizos híbridos.

Un dedo menos, afloja el agarre en la nuca del mestizo.

Sai respira apresuradamente, se aclara la garganta. —. Quiere los ojos de su padre… y la sangre pura de su hermano…, cuando nos dieron la información dijeron que usted despertaría hasta dentro de 200 años… es todo lo que se ¡Lo juro! ¡Solo sigo las órdenes del que se cree mi dueño!

Mueve el dedo en círculos, siente la carne apretarle. Los labios de Sai sangran al morderse para reprimir gritos de sufrimiento. ¡Mejor que lo mate! ¡Prefiere morir!

—T-también nos dijo el camino que tomaría e-el señor Fugaku… ahora mismo están peleando… le inyectaran para que no pueda desplegar sus alas… — finaliza. Ha mandado todo a la mierda, su cuerpo ya no diferencia el dolor del miedo.

— ¿Quién les dio información? — saca el último dedo de la herida, suelta su cabeza.

Niega repetidas veces, las rodillas de Sai lo hacen caer. Inútilmente lleva sus manos a donde se encontraba su ala, se muerde los labios, llora como un niño pequeño. El miedo no le da fuerza para mirar al _Akuma_ , su cuerpo se encoje y busca protección contra el árbol.

—No lo sé… nunca lo vi…

El Uchiha se aleja unos pasos, dice la verdad, la tortura es la opción más efectiva para tener información confiable. Sacude su mano, los rastros de sangre desaparecen de su piel.

—No hagas arrepentirme de dejarte con vida… Mestizo.

Sus imponentes alas se extienden a los lados. Da media vuelta y prende vuelo sobre el bosque; su gran cuerpo, y mirada inexpresiva muestran el poco tacto que tiene.

Casi al instante ya ha sacado al mestizo de su radar, con lo que acabo de suceder está seguro nunca volverá a verlo. Vuela hacia el oeste, su madre dijo que ahí estaban su padre y Hermano.

Echara un vistazo, si le han inyectado como dijo el mestizo, lo más seguro es que necesite un poco de ayuda. Aunque Itachi no dejaría que toquen un pelo a su padre… pero si ambos han sido inyectados…, chasquea la lengua. Entre los suyos hay un traidor, primero ira por la cabeza de ese tal Danzou y la entregara ante los pies de su padre. Y después buscara a ese bastardo.

Sus alas crean corrientes de aire que le hacen sentir cuando el viento se mete entre sus plumas. Atraviesa los crepúsculos, su mirada se mueve de vez en cuando, observando las cosas que han cambiado en estos últimos tiempos, hay más aldeas. Un río se creó entre las montañas de arroz…, inconscientemente inhala buscando el destello de primavera que hace un momento percibió, sus ojos buscan algún cerezo del lugar… no hay nada, ahora que lo recuerda no es temporada de árboles rosas.

Se detiene en la punta del árbol más grande del bosque, aspira profundo. Cierra los ojos, se ha percatado de un olor inconfundible, sus sentidos se instalan en sonidos inusuales que no pertenezcan al territorio. Su madre dijo que estaban en la lluvia, aún falta algunos kilómetros para que él llegue.

—Itachi… — puede sentir la esencia muy cerca.

/*/*/*/

La única cosa que le desagrada de cuidar la casa de su madrina es que ¡Vive varios kilómetros después del rio!, ese pequeño detalle no puede significar mucho para personas normales, el problema era que para ella, quien ha sufrido ataques inexplicables de lobos durante casi la mayor parte de su vida, representa una lucha día a día para llegar con bien a casa de su madrina.

El sombrero de paja la protegerá de la tormenta que viene, el pequeño bolso de trapo que cuelga de su brazo contiene todo lo que necesitara estos tres días. Muchas veces le han advertido que no camine entre los caminos del bosque, pues casi siempre hay animales salvajes. Bueno eso está muy clarísimo, gracias a las persecuciones a las que se ha envuelto. Goza de un par de piernas que a pesar de verse debiluchas o sin ningún chiste, la han ayudado a escapar de un desmembramiento seguro. Sakura mira hacia los árboles, fue una grandiosa idea venir antes que la tormenta comenzara, se metería en grandes aprietos si la lluvia desborda el rio.

El constante viento amenaza con hacer volar a su preciado sombrero, fue un regalo de su padre cuando cumplió 18 años, dijo que era el que usaba su madre a su edad. Por obvias razones casi nunca hablan de su madre, murió cuando la dio a luz. Su madrina le conto que ella no tenía cabello rosado, que era rubio como él de ella.

No siente dolor al hablar de su madre, nunca la conoció y no sabe cómo clasificar ese hecho. El inexistente recuerdo la ayuda a no desanimarse… aunque eso no quite el tener curiosidad sobre el pasado de sus padres.

En ocasiones se pregunta por que tuvo que tener cosas raras, y por raras se refiere al color de cabello y la marca inexplicable en su frente. Aprendió a vivir con el acoso como parte de su vida, primero fue cuando era pequeña y la señalaban como a un _Akuma_ , en lo que respecta la adolescencia hasta este momento, el acoso se volvió de hombres con gustos por ella. Muy frustrante, pero bueno ¿Qué puede hacer?

Se abraza a sí misma, el viento está poniéndose frío. Detiene sus pasos a mitad de camino, gira la cabeza con lentitud, algo se acerca. Tensa como una estatua se coloca a un costado del camino, temerosa mira hacia la dirección que caminaba.

—¡Oh, no! — chilla al ver volar el sombrero de su cabeza. Sus largos cabellos rosados se mueven a la par del viento. Quiere correr y atraparlo pero no se atreve, una turba de caballos se acerca, sabe que son caballos pues las pisadas se oyen aunque no pueda verlas.

Efectivamente son caballos blancos, no vienen solos. Sus orbes verdes se abren de par en par, los caballos son montados por… ¿Guerreros?... no sabe cómo clasificar a los hombres quienes vienen con una capa verde y ropas blancas. Decide fingir ser un árbol más, y esperar a pasar desapercibida.

Su magnífico plan iba tan perfecto hasta que un jinete decide parase frente ella, los nervios bajan por la parte baja de su columna. Se aclara la garganta, no mira quién es el que la observa. Mira una roca, mira una roca, dice su mente con gritos tranquilizadores.

— ¿Te pertenece? — la potente voz hace que de un respingo. El jinete extiende su preciado sombrero, solo necesito verlo para olvidarse de fingir un árbol, sonríe con alegría.

—Sí, se lo agradezco señor. — dice mirando a la persona, se inquieta, un par de ojos perlados la miran con detenimiento.

Recuerda haber leído algo de hombres con cabellos largos y ojos perlados… extiende la mano con temblor y toma el sombrero…, es un _Akuma_ quien la mira. Su corazón comienza a palpitar con fuerza… ¡Por los dioses! Miles de imágenes donde se ve a ella misma siendo comida por todos esos hombres le perturban la mente. Sus piernas se vuelven gelatina cuando un mechón es tomado por los dedos de aquel… ¿hombre?

— ¡Neji, vámonos! — se escucha entre los guerreros un grito. El Hyuga suelta el extraño cabello, mira una última vez sus verdes ojos, la humana tiembla como una hoja.

Mueve las correas y retoma su camino con velocidad, era una mujer extraña.

Sakura reacciona del shock, tiene que irse rápido. Se coloca el sombrero y toma su bolso, eso ha estado demasiado cerca, no mira atrás, siente la mirada pesada del _Akuma_ sobre su nunca, no voltea es mejor perderse entre los árboles.

Neji se coloca a lado de su padre. —Desprende un olor muy llamativo. — dice refiriéndose a la humana.

Hiashi asiente. —No es momento para esto, tenemos que darnos prisa. El informarte dijo que los interceptaron en la lluvia, pero si hubiera sido así, nuestros guardines nos los habrían informado.

Neji mira hacia el frente, también les dijeron que ningún hombre del Señor Fugaku ha ido en su ayuda. A los mestizos tienen que tenerles mucho cuidado, son seres con muchas sorpresas.

/*/*/*/

Cuando se tiene un hermano los lazos que comparten aparte de ser fuertes, les permiten saber cuándo uno de ellos está cerca; el llamado de su sangre, manda señales por todos los músculos avisando con alarmas la aproximación del familiar. Recordar esto en mitad de una batalla no es sensato, esquiva la arremetida contra su cabeza. Itachi usa el camuflaje de sus alas y contrarresta el golpe. Esos mestizos son habilidosos.

Mira hacia el terreno, su padre está peleando sin usar sus alas, esos malditos usaron algo para que no pudiera usarlas. Obviamente eso no lo debilito, pero si arrebato posibilidades. Los tres mestizos que están atacando tienen alas con camuflaje, él está peleando contra el líder.

— ¡Itachi! — el fiero grito de su padre hace eco en los árboles.

La armadura roja-vino hace contraste con las rocas grises, con su larga espada manda al rio a dos de los mestizos. Fugaku aspira con fuerza, sintió una esencia… una esencia muy conocida. Mira hacia el oeste, su mirada rojiza espera con insistencia a que se presente el ser con tal olor.

Itachi también lo sintió, solo que no le toma importancia pues sabe que es imposible. Su padre y él son los únicos de pie, los soldados que los acompañaban yacen en la tierra. Pain, es el nombre del que inyecto a su padre, tiene perforaciones en la nariz y cejas, su cabello es anaranjado. Tiene cuidado y sigue con precisión cada uno de sus movimientos pues de las muñecas del mestizo salen puntas con veneno. Sabe que el objetivo es su padre, lo supo cuando los tres lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, en un descuido fue que le inyecto el veneno en el cuello. Ahora él pelea con violencia para recuperar el antídoto.

Sus alas cubren su cuerpo, con la mano izquierda toma la empuñadura de su espada, esta mierda tiene que acabarse. Pain vuela con velocidad hacia él, lanza un par de bolas llenas de pólvora, con la llamarada de su boca las prende. Itachi frunce las cejas, las dos bolas se posicionan a los lados de sus alas, activa el camuflaje.

 _¡Bum!_

El fuerte ruido no aturde sus sentidos, posee un magnifico control de sus sentidos más básicos. Tiene10 segundos para atacar el punto débil, con el humo causado por la explosión se mueve con predicción. Hace uso de su velocidad y en un movimiento rápido se coloca en la parte trasera del mestizo, desvaina su espada contra el cuello. Rebana la cabeza, no es Pain, se enfurece, antes que caiga el cuerpo sin cabeza, da una patada rompiendo las costillas en el acto, gruñe con fastidio. A quien le corto la cabeza fue a uno de los que peleaban contra su padre.

Busca al mestizo, frunce las cejas. Parece que algo llamo su atención, no deja de mirar hacia donde su padre mira. Itachi niega con la cabeza, no es, no es su hermano, es imposible que él sea…. lo sabe, siente una contracción en su pecho… joder ¿Puede ser posible?

Desciende hacia el terreno, camina hacia su padre. Mira el oeste, las nubes grises no dejan ver con precisión, con lentitud el campo es llenado con una nueva presencia. Siente un retorcijón en el estómago.

—No puede ser…. — susurra, la conmoción hace que deje caer su pesada espada.

Fugaku aprieta los puños, es él, lo sabe en su corazón. El mestizo que está en su costado se aleja, huele el peligro, Pain lo mira con seriedad.

— ¿Qué es eso?... ¿Puedes sentirlo? — Pain asiente, el nuevo aroma es intimidador. El delgado mestizo siente los nervios en la base de su nuca. —. Deberíamos irnos.

—No podemos, tenemos que llevarlo. — las ordenes fueron muy claras, llevar al líder del Clan Uchiha. Tantea su muñeca, activa el camuflaje de sus alas grises.

Un rugido salvaje llena todo el lugar, sea lo que sea que pensaba hacer ha sido detenido ante el bramido de Fugaku. Se inquieta y mira al _Akuma_ , el jodido berrido le puso los pelos de punta.

Fugaku brama con todo el poder de su pecho, las venas de su cuello se saltan, Itachi siente las mismas ganas que su padre, quiere gruñir como si se tratara de un animal salvaje. Se controla, no es propio de él dejar salir sus instintos más básicos. Su padre extiende los brazos.

En un ras de viento llega vigoroso, sus gemelas crean un destello de luz. De pie frente su padre, Sasuke lo mira directamente. Se inclina y recarga su fuerte cuerpo en la rodilla derecha, es al único ser de la faz de la tierra al que saluda con respeto.

—Padre. — pega el puño a la altura de su corazón.

Le toma unos segundos creer lo que está mirando, busca cualquier cosa que le diga que esto es una mentira. El olor de su crio le grita la realidad. —Ven aquí hijo mío… — Fugaku se acerca y lo toma de los hombros.

Los siglos sin ver a su vástago han sido muy difíciles, sabe que él lo merecía, que necesitaba una lección para que cambiara. Pero nada quitaba el hecho que casi al instante de ser encerrado, tuvo el impulso de liberarlo, se tragó la necesidad, es un hombre de palabra y la cumpliría. Ahora eso ya no importa, el sentir la carne de su hijo es lo principal.

Con un abrazo recibe a Sasuke, él solo se queda con los brazos a los costados.

Itachi sonríe con calidez, no ha cambiado nada, Sasuke siempre tan llamativo. Al igual que su madre, en las noches de luna llena mientras bebía Sake para contemplar las estrellas, susurraba historias de sus viajes, él era consciente que podía oírlo.

—Nunca has seguido órdenes… ¿Por qué me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho esta vez? — dice al borde de una sonrisa, toma la nuca de Sasuke y lo apega a su frente. —. Te extrañe hermano.

Fugaku pasa los brazos por encima de los hombros de sus dos hijos, una escena así no había ocurrido desde hace tantos años. La impresión casi le hace olvidar la cuestión en la que estaba ocupado.

Sasuke mueve con velocidad su mano, en el aire atrapa una punta negra que iba directo a su hermano, Itachi voltea y mira a los mestizos, Fugaku se cruza de brazos. Mira a los dos mestizos sobrantes, gruñe con lentitud. No tienen ni una jodida idea de lo que hicieron, hace añicos la punta. Pain siente sobre su cabeza la mirada penetrante del nuevo Uchiha, no es ningún idiota, sabe que él es diferente a los demás.

—Atacaron la fortaleza. — suelta como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Fugaku pone una expresión asesina. — ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Y tu madre?! — sus ojos se ponen rojos solo de pensar…, mira hacia el cielo ¿por eso se siente así?... Mikoto le ha estado llamando insistentemente desde que salió de la fortaleza.

—Ella me despertó.

Ahora son dos expresiones de incredulidad, Itachi se acerca a su hermano, y lo mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Escucho bien?... ¿Su mamá fue quien…? Fugaku coloca la mano derecha en su pecho.

—Aún está angustiada. — murmura mirando la tierra. Puede sentir lo que su mujer siente en estos momentos, cuando sintió la preocupación hasta el tope, fue como le dieron en el cuello. Debe estar muy asustada, mira a Sasuke, no le sorprende que lo haya despertado, su mujer no es débil y con esto lo demuestra una vez más, se necesita mucha fuerza para sacar alguien del sueño de los alfares.

— ¿Dónde está Madara? — pregunta Itachi fruncido. Los refuerzos que según iba a mandar no llegaron y si, su madre despertó a Sasuke es porque la fortaleza se vio en grave peligro… eso significa que… ¿Madara no está?... se toma el mentón pensativo.

El silencio de Sasuke responde las interrogantes, no les quita la mirada a los mestizos. Su padre comprende de inmediato lo que quiere su hijo.

—El que tiene las perforaciones, fue quien ataco a nuestro padre. — Itachi se coloca a lado de Sasuke. —. Se llama Pain.

—Parece que tiene la cura. — informa Fugaku.

Los músculos de Sasuke mandan descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, mira las alas del mestizo, parece que tiene camuflaje. Camina hacia ellos, sus dedos cosquillean.

—Pain… enserio, no me gusta nada ese Uchiha… — la piel se le ha puesto chinita apenas se cruzó su mirada con la negra de Sasuke.

— ¿Quieres regresar con ese enfermo? — pregunta con brusquedad, no escapara para ser encerrado de nuevo. Solo tiene que moverse con cuidado y atacarlo como le dijeron. —. Si no pelearas, mejor lárgate.

Baja hacia la tierra y toma la espada de su compañero sin cabeza, prefiere morir haciendo frente a ese Uchiha a seguir siendo una mascota de laboratorio. Si no llega con el líder del Clan, de igual forma estará muerto. Por una vez en su miserable vida, decidirá por sí mismo.

—Cuando tengan la cura, váyanse… está preocupada. — Sasuke desvaina una de sus gemelas.

Fugaku aprieta la armadura roja-vino, tiene razón, debe estar a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa. La inestabilidad de Mikoto le afecta demasiado su estado físico. Mira a su hijo, quiere verlo pelear, saber que ha despertado. Por supuesto que hay cosas que hablar con su inesperado regreso, los aliados no tomaran bien este suceso. Las cosas cambiaran, ya fue suficiente condena, informara directamente que no permitirá que su hijo sea castigado de nuevo. En aquella ocasión él acepto, pues lo que hizo no estuvo bien, sobrepaso sus límites como guerrero y eso puso en peligro a muchas personas.

Itachi enfunda su espada, parece que uno de los mestizos quiere escapar, no es propio de él lo que hará, y eso lo desconcierta un poco. Extiende sus alas y vuela interceptando la huida del mestizo. Aún se encuentra sumamente molesto por lo que acabo de suceder, su mirada fría escrudiña el rostro miedoso del mestizo.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunta con interés fingida.

No responde, al borde del pánico trata de pasar de Itachi. El Uchiha lanza un suspiro, no hace daño dejar salir sus instintos de vez en cuando, las garras de su mano derecha salen filosas, solo un par de aleteos bastan para alcanzar al mestizo, atraviesa el pecho perforando el corazón en el proceso. Elimina todo rastro de sangre y regresa con su padre como si nada hubiera pasado, el cuerpo cae de lleno contra la tierra.

De inmediato los sonidos de espadas chocando entre si llenan el bosque, Sasuke solo usa la gemela derecha, sus arremetidas son tan poderosas que le cuesta a Pain mantenerle el ritmo. Sus orbes negros miran el cuerpo semi desnudo del mestizo, busca la cura, entrecierra los parpados… está en la parte del pecho, es un gotero. Gira sobre si y da una patada inesperada en las pantorrillas de Pain, es inevitable que no caiga.

Alcanza a moverse antes que la gemela derecha atraviese su cuerpo, lo acorrala, las alas grises salen y las usa de escudo para soportar las embestidas del Uchiha. El inútil intento de protección se va al carajo al momento que Sasuke golpea con la gemela el ala izquierda. El dolor provoca que se descubra dejando al aire su pecho, la velocidad con la que ve acercarse la mano lo deja desconcertado, siente una abierta en la parte de su pecho. No sabe cómo carajos fue que paso, el dolor que seguramente debe estarlo matando no llega, es más fuerte el tratar de procesar lo que ha sucedido.

Sasuke mira el gotero manchado en sangre, con el aura de una persona completamente tranquila se gira, Itachi se eleva en el cielo, los hermanos se entienden sin necesidad de palabras.

El daño que provoco en su cuerpo lo hace reaccionar, gruñe con la poca fuerza que le sobra. ¡¿Cómo es posible?!... ¡¿Ni siquiera le ha tocado un pelo?!... Ciego de ira ignora el desangrado que pronto lo hará morir. Pain extiende sus alas y se lanza al ataque completamente loco.

El gotero es tomado por Itachi, no espera más, Fugaku lo bebe todo de un sorbo. Asiente, obviamente sus alas no regresaran de inmediato, su hijo hace de apoyo y lo eleva en los aires.

Sasuke esquiva las embestidas descontroladas, el rugido de su padre lo advierte, extiende sus poderosas alas y vuela. De la boca de Fugaku sale la furia de su ser, los árboles que rodean el campo de batalla se prende en cuestión de instantes, sus caídos comienzan a consumirse. Esa es la única forma de darles una sepultura digna.

— ¡Sasuke! — ruge su padre. —. ¡Te esperare en la fortaleza!

No quiere dejar a su hijo con el trabajo que a él le corresponde, pero la insistente sensación del llamado de su mujer lo está sacando de sus casillas. Además sabe que Sasuke saldrá ileso del miserable mestizo. Mira a Itachi y asiente.

Las miradas de Sasuke e Itachi se cruzan, — _Ten cuidado… hermano…_ — eso lo que lee de los labios de su hermano. No contesta nada, no tienen por qué preocuparse. Con una última mirada de su padre, ambos desaparecen entre el humo que comienza a elevarse sobre los árboles.

Ahora sí, el mestizo gozara de toda su atención. No necesita activar el camuflaje, se enfrascan en una pelea espada contra espada, sabe que puede eliminarlo de una sola embestida, pero se siente con necesidad de jugar con su comida.

Ligeras cortadas comienzan a aparecer en el cuerpo de Pain, usara hasta el último latido que le quede para por lo menos hacerle alguna herida a ese bastardo, esquiva el golpe directo a su cabeza, la sangre de su pecho escurre por todo su abdomen. El fuego que provoco el Uchiha está extinguiendo a los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

— ¡Arg! ¡Maldito! — grita atacando sin pensar con claridad.

A lo lejos a unos cuantos kilómetros, los caballos se detienen, el calor del fuego los asusta. Los Hyuga se miran extrañados, pueden ver el humo invadir todo a su alrededor, desde esa distancia no alcanzan a ver nada. Una de las cosas que diferencian al clan Uchiha de ellos, es que pueden ver cientos de kilómetros si así lo quieren. Son llamados como seres puros, pues su aroma es imposible de inhalar, por eso es que los enemigos no se dan cuenta cuando ataca algún Hyuga.

—Neji…. — solo basta el escuchar su nombre.

Las hermosas alas blancas salen de su espalda, vuela unos metros y activa la habilidad de sus ojos. Puede ver las llamas del fuego, frunce las cejas, dos personas están peleando.

— ¿Puede ver algo, mi señor? — pregunta uno de los jinetes.

—Lo más seguro es que ya no estén. — dice otro de ellos.

Hiashi hace un gesto con la cabeza ordenando que guarden silencio, puede sentir la energía de un ser sumamente poderoso, sabe que no es Fugaku… ni tampoco su hijo…, frunce las cejas, esa energía oscura la ha sentido antes. Mira hacia su vástago, no le gusta la tensión en su cuerpo.

— ¿Todo está bien? — pregunta con seriedad.

El vuelo de Neji se hace más elevado, su cuerpo se petrifica. Reconoce esos movimientos, la forma de pelear es idéntica a la de… él. Fugaces recuerdos inundan su mente… esto no es posible… se supone que debe estar dormido… ¡Se supone que debe despertar en 200 años!

 _—Matarte solo será un desperdicio… — aprieta los puños, los orbes negros lo miran con burla. —. Ven ante mí, cuando puedas darme un golpe._

Una flama llena de odio y rencor explota en su interior. Destellos eléctricos comienzan a bajar por su espalda… ese maldito… ese maldito… es…

—Uchiha Sasuke… — el nombre sale de sus labios con repulsión. Aprieta la mandíbula, le hará pagar con creces lo que hizo hace trecientos años… el insulto y el pecado que cometió hundió a su familia en la vergüenza.

—Neji es mejor irnos. — Hiashi siente la creciente ira en su hijo. —. Hablaremos con Fugaku, así que tranquilízate.

— ¡No! — grita dejando salir todo el aborrecimiento que ha guardado durante siglos. —. ¡Esto claramente es una grave falta a nuestros tratados! ¡Es traición!

Los gruñidos ponen inquietos a sus soldados, nunca vieron de tal forma a su señor. Entre ellos se miran confundidos, no saben quién es ese tal Sasuke, y no quieren saberlo.

— ¡Baku! — ruge como un animal salvaje. El jinete se encoje ante el rugido colérico, de inmediato le entrega un gran arco de plata y flechas con veneno.

— ¡Neji contrólate! — Hiashi deja su caballo. —. ¡Piensa en lo que desataras! — lo toma del brazo y jala de su ropa blanca.

Neji se suelta de un manotazo, le importa una mierda si la guerra se le viene encima, eliminara a ese maldito. El veneno solo aturdirá los sentidos del Uchiha, se aprovechara de ello y lo eliminara con sus propias manos. El mejor de su especie, es un maestro en la arquería.

— ¡Te matara, Joder! — grita desesperado su padre.

El escuchar eso solo hace más grande el desprecio por ese infeliz. Toma más vuelo e identifica al inconfundible Uchiha Sasuke, coloca la flecha entre sus dedos, parece que elimino al contrincante con el que peleaba. Esta es su oportunidad, si lo toma desprevenido tendrá una gran posibilidad. Los nervios de su brazo izquierdo se tensan, su mirada se posa bajo las alas del Uchiha, en ese punto le será imposible esquivar el ataque. Con ayuda del humo podrá hacerle una herida, contiene la respiración… su corazón deja de latir, suelta la flecha.

Lanza el arco hacia su sirviente, desenfunda la espada que descansa en su costado. Le ha dado. El Uchiha lo ha visto, sus alas se extienden y se mueve con velocidad hacia él.

— ¡Se acerca! — grita en pánico uno de los jinetes. Neji ruge con fuerza, definitivamente el coraje lo ha cegado.

Hiashi tiene que pensar rápido, si deja que Neji se enfrente a Sasuke es seguro que lo asesina, esta vez no tendrá oportunidad como hace trecientos años. Siente la esencia poderosa del Uchiha, no tarda en llegar.

— ¡Vengan aquí! — dice llamando a sus jinetes, en cuestión de segundos todos hacen una rueda alrededor de Neji, lo toman con fuerza de sus extremidades. Lo gritos de protesta no se hacen esperar. —. Lo siento hijo… pero no te veré morir.

Sasuke desenfunda su gemela izquierda, gruñendo de rabia mira directamente a Neji, lo ha tomado con la guardia baja. Inconscientemente sus alas activan el camuflaje, se hacen filosas ante su furia. Hiashi y subordinados se toman de las manos, «No, esta vez no» Las hélices se mueven con más fuerza.

Brama con imponencia, vuela con velocidad y corta la imagen que ha quedado en lugar de los Hyuga, se han ido. La potencia del ataque hace que corte un gran árbol, baja hasta la tierra y mira su gemela izquierda. Un hilillo de sangre baja por el filo de está.

—Bastardo… — gruñe con la mandíbula tensa.

 _Shuasss_

El humo ayudo a que la tormenta callera antes de tiempo, su cuerpo es empapado de inmediato, guarda sus espadas y mira su abdomen. Rompe la fecha de madero blanco, con las yemas de sus dedos toma la sangre que sale de su carne, frunce el ceño, es veneno.

Mira alrededor, pronto le hará efecto, sus defensas están débiles por la falta de alimento. Creyó ver unos caballos blancos, lo más seguro es que hayan escapado de él. Camina introduciéndose al bosque, solo necesita descansar para que su sangre rechace al inútil veneno, necesita comida. Si vuela hacia la fortaleza corre el peligro de caer inconsciente, mejor buscara algún refugio.

/*/*/*/

De acuerdo, se declara abiertamente la persona con la peor suerte del mundo. No solo muere casi quemada, si no que el humo amenazó con asfixiarla, cuando creyó que todo había acabado, y se llenó de felicidad al ver que estaba cerca de la casa de su madrina, una manada de lobos comenzaron a perseguirla.

Parece que hoy será el día de su muerte, la lluvia hace más difícil su huida, usa los troncos de los árboles para esconderse.

 _Auuu_

Se encoje de miedo, sus pulmones extraen oxigeno con desesperación, no quiere morir siendo devorada por lobos. Agarra fuertemente el sombrero en sus temblorosas manos, cierra los ojos con fuerza. Repite una y otra vez miles plegarias al dios de la lluvia, para que la ayude a escapar. Temerosa se asoma del tronco, los lobos la miran. Sale disparada hacia el camino del bosque, las telas de su kimono se pegan a sus piernas, la humedad de su cabello provoca que estorbe en su mirada. Los cinco perros salvajes gruñen con hambre ¡¿Por qué la quieren comer a ella?!... ¡¿Es que no hay más animales?!... perdió su bolso mientras corría entre las hierbas.

Sigue corriendo, se mete entre los árboles, a lo lejos divisa el rio. Tal vez si salta al agua, los lobos dejaran de perseguirla, con la única opción para salir con vida se dirige al rio. Todas sus esperanza se van volando con el viento de la tormenta, el rio está desbordado. Se gira y mira a las cincos bestias que vienen dispuestas a comerla. Sus piernas tiemblan, siente un vuelco en el corazón.

—Ayúdenme… — susurra con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Su corazón da un tirón violento, gira de golpe su cabeza. Un tremendo rugido le hace caerse de miedo, abre los ojos como platos, el aliento abandona su cuerpo. ¿Qué… es…? Un hombre brama como si fuera un león, pasmada lo mira de pies a cabeza… tiene… tiene alas…

—Es un… Akuma… — susurra con los escalofríos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Los lobos chillan como perros inofensivos, salen corriendo a la primera oportunidad que tienen. Sakura no puede quitarle la mirada al… hombre…, jamás en su vida había visto a uno. En este momento se ha dado cuenta que los cuentos mienten, pues no son horcos horribles como los describen, son todo lo contrario… «Es hermoso» es lo primero que aborda su mente apenas sus miradas se cruzan.

Un intenso calor invade su estómago, ¿Qué es esto?... traga lento… tiene que irse. Se pone de pie y comienza a correr hacia la dirección contraria, no le gusta lo que está sintiendo. Es desconocida la sensación que la ha invadido. Tiene miedo, se detiene a imitad de su huida, con el cuerpo temblándole y la lluvia mojando su cara mira el rostro de ese ser. Unos magníficos ojos negros le regresan la mirada, quiere irse pero no puede, su cuerpo no se mueve.

Anonada da un paso hacia él, siente la conexión de sus miradas en la piel. Da un respingo al ver como se desliza contra el tronco de un árbol, parece cansado. Mueve su cabeza un par de veces, ¿Pero qué está haciendo? Si se queda seguramente la comerá, sin atreverse a mirarlo de nuevo, vuelve a correr.

Sus apresurados pasos se detienen a unos metros del _Akuma_ … tiene que irse… tiene que huir… ¿Y si está herido?... Parece que está herido…. Él la salvo de los lobos, su mente se llena de peleas contradictorias. Mira hacia el cielo, la lluvia hará que él enferme, sus orbes verdes miran de soslayo al Akuma, no se ha movido del árbol. De que le sirve saber medicina si saldrá corriendo cada vez que se le presente una situación así.

—Rayos…

Solo… solo se asegurara que no esté herido, se gira y regresa sobre sus pasos. Sus piernas se mueven cautelosas, su corazón late a mil por hora, su estómago no ha dejado de dar saltones. Se acerca al árbol, algo huele bien, no le presta atención. Sus manos tiemblan con nervios, se inclina a un lado del hombre. Dos grandes espadas descansan detrás de su espalda, no se atreve a mirar las imponentes alas pues teme que pueda morir de miedo.

— ¿T-te… e-encuentras… bien…? — no puede evitar tartamudear. Mira su hermosa cara, baja su mirada buscando cualquier rasguño, lanza una exclamación de susto al ver una herida en el abdomen. La simple lesión le hace olvidar lo que su cuerpo está sintiendo, sin pudor alguno y ningún rastro de miedo toca la frente del hombre. A pesar que la lluvia cae furiosa sobre ellos, puede sentir su fiebre.

Su mirada es borrosa, sus oídos no alcanzan a oír el parloteo de aquella humana… entrecierra los ojos y trata de leer sus labios, frunce las cejas ¿Madrina? Ha dicho ¿Madrina?... el veneno afecto todos sus sentidos. Pronto caerá inconsciente, solo necesita descansar.

—No te preocupes, te ayudare.

¿Ayudarme?... siente un jalón en el brazo, escucha un chillido, confundido mira a la humana, ella se mira la mano, sangre, se ha hecho una cortada… tal vez sus alas la han lastimado. Desaparece sus hélices, no sabe por qué lo hace o por que deja que lo toque. Recarga todo su peso en los delgados hombros de la mujer, su cara se apega al cabello… ¿Rosado?... Siente una súbita agitación…. Parpadea y aspira con fuerza el aroma atrayente…

— Destello de primavera…

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

Joojojojojoj 7uu7 La cosa buena se viene, espero les guste el cap. Muy cobarde lo que hizo Neji, no quise meterme mucho en el tema del por qué actúo así, eso lo descubriremos al pasar la historia.

Wow! No puedo creer que tantas personitas esperen esta historia, gracias por los Reviews, espero nos embarquemos juntos a este viaje de Erotismo y Sensualidad :3 Ya se habrán dado cuenta que me gusta mucho la violencia Jajajaja :v

Besos y Abrazos Meh


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; son del sensual Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el suyo.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno, violencia moderada.

* * *

 **-4-**

Aliento

Por: Meh18

Solo un poco más… un poco más… sus piernas tiemblan con cada paso que da, las furiosas gotas de lluvia que golpea sus cuerpos, no hace más fácil la caminata. Bueno ¿A quien se le podría hacer fácil, cuando llevas un cuerpo muerto recargado sobre tus pobres hombros? No solo muerto, si no con lo doble o triple de peso que ella. El consuelo y motivación que le hacen dar cada paso es, que la casa de su madrina está justo frente a ella.

El hombre cayo inconsciente luego de susurrar cosas incoherentes… ¿primavera?... no piensa mucho en ello, pues no alcanzo a comprender de qué trataba. Su delgado brazo sostiene con fuerza la estrecha cadera de él, con su mano sostiene la muñeca, sintió escalofríos apenas sus pieles se tocaron, supuso que debió ser el frio de la tormenta. Cuando intento tomarlo la primera vez, una de sus alas le cortó la palma, la herida ardió como si estuviera a punto de perderla, trato de ignorar el dolor y llevar al pobre _Akuma_ a un lugar seguro, aun siente molestia. Afortunadamente ningún animal ha salido al ataque, probablemente presienten su aura salvaje… lo sabe pues ella puede sentirlo, el olor que desprende el cuerpo caliente es… es… no tiene palabras para describir tal aroma… puede decir que es exquisitamente peligroso.

Lanza un suspiro de satisfacción, suelta la muñeca y desliza la puerta de la pequeña casa, el calor de hogar de inmediato invade cada poro de sus pieles. Con mucho cuidado sienta al hombre sobre el pórtico de la puerta, soba su espalda y estira todos los nervios entumidos, eso ha sido una misión imposible. Traga lento, siente cosquillas en el cuerpo, estira la mano hasta el rostro del _Akuma_ , quiere tocarlo, sus verdes ojos miran cada centímetro de la expresión, parece que solo está cansado.

— ¿Exagere? — murmura mirando con detenimiento el enorme cuerpo. Aleja sus curiosos dedos, y si solo malinterpreto la herida… que tal si solo duerme…, siente una retorcijón de intranquilidad. —. No, claro que no…

¿Cómo puede exagerar con tremendo corte?, respira profundo, no puede sentirse con tanta ansiedad, solo sanara su herida y si tiene hambre le prepara algo de comer, después de aquello todo será como antes, solo serán unas cuantas palabras de intercambio y agradecimientos mutuos. Con esos únicos pensamientos e ignorando febrilmente el calor que entibia su estómago, corre hacia la habitación principal.

Prende las lámparas de aceite, coge un vestido angosto de su madrina, no puede sanarlo con las ropas todas empapadas. Acomoda un futón —en el que ella duerme— y los edredones blancos, amarra sus largos cabellos en una coleta y regresa al pórtico. No puede controlar los nervios, su mente grita una y otra vez que se aleje, que es peligroso su cercanía. Hace caso a su corazón, no puede abandonarlo a la intemperie.

No se ha movido, el sonido de sus pisadas se oye en el tatami, pasa sus pequeños brazos por debajo de las axilas del Akuma, entrelaza sus dedos sobre el duro pecho y comienza a jalarlo dentro de la habitación. Aprieta los labios y utiliza toda su fuerza para trasladarlo… ¡Por los dioses, pesa mucho!, con un gemido de sobre esfuerzo se deja caer de sentón, por fin llego al cuarto.

El cuerpo del hombre queda entre sus piernas, el espectacular cabello negro moja su vientre, no puede evitarlo, lo mira con anhelo, sus increíbles pestañas son largas y gruesas… recuerda el color de sus ojos… negros como la noche y fríos como el invierno… pudo sentir la falta de calidez en ellos…

—Soy una tonta — se recrimina, no es momento para pensar en cosas como esas.

Mira su vestimenta, necesita quitarle las prendas para que su cuerpo pueda secarse. Sigue el camino de las correas de cuero que atraviesan el torso, son las que sostienen sus grandes espadas. Con dedos temblorosos desabrocha cada uno de los broches, las correas se desatan de inmediato, siente bajo sus muslos el sonido de las espadas al caerse. Inhala unos segundos, disipa toda señal de vergüenza. Con las yemas de sus dedos acaricia la armadura, es dura, pasa sus frágiles manos por todo el torso y parte del abdomen, encuentra las sogas que la sostienen. Se inclina un poco y desata las extrañas sogas negras, la armadura se afloja de los costados. Estira su cuerpo y saca la armadura del cuerpo.

—Increíble… — susurra estupefacta.

Tal vez se deba a que nunca ha visto el cuerpo de un hombre, ni siquiera se atreve a mirarlos cuando se pasean sin camisa en su aldea. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que esta tan sorprendida. La piel del _Akuma_ se estremece ante el frío, sus abdominales se tensan al respirar, siente su cara arder, aparta la vista, ¿pero qué le pasa? ¿Desde cuando se volvió tan imprudente?

De nuevo pasa sus brazos por debajo de él, hace todo lo posible para no tocarlo demasiado. Se levanta y lo lleva hacia el futón, un nuevo dilema se presenta en su aturdida mente. Los pantalones mojaran el futón. Lo recuesta sobre la almohada y toma un trapo blanco, comienza a secar con delicadeza sus brazos, sus manos, con los dos primeros dedos y el apoyo del trapo, limpia la sangre que dejo de salir de su carne.

—Parece que no le duele — dice mirando la expresión de su rostro, no muestra indicios de sentir dolor o incomodidad, coloca su cabeza a la altura de su fuerte pecho, no se acerca, pude sentir la calidez manar de la piel, los latidos de su corazón pueden oírse con calma. —. No parece adolorido… solo se ve cansado…

Siente nervios al pensar en ello, es bien sabido que si un humano sufre una herida como está, moriría en cuestión de horas… aquí el problema es que él no es un humano… lo que significa que probablemente pueda curarse sin necesidad de ayuda. Se muerde los labios, mira con detenimiento la herida, un pequeño detalle llama su atención. Abre la carne con sus dedos, mira el rostro por si siente alguna clase de dolor, nada, nunca sabrá sin en verdad le duele. Parece un metal… con lo que lo hirieron aún permanece dentro de la herida.

Al diablo con su inseguridad, ningún ser vivo podría sanarse por sí mismo estando inconsciente. Se pone de pie, con pasos apresurados se dirige al siguiente cuarto. Enciende el caldero de agua, toma un frasco con alcohol, vendas, y algodón. De un cajón de la estantería toma unas pinzas de metal. Regresa con el _Akuma_ , deja las cosas sobre el tatami y vuelve a correr a por el agua caliente.

Mira sus pantalones, como supuso a humedecido el edredón, no va a quitarle la prenda, no lo hará… simplemente eso está fuera de su poder. Siente un jadeo, sube su mirada desde las poderosas piernas hasta el abdomen descubierto, no tiene ningún indicio de vellosidad. Los músculos acentúan la V de sus caderas, debió costarle muchos años de entrenamiento para lograr tal figura, si no fuera porque lo está mirando con sus propios ojos, estaría segura que aquello solo es producto de un sueño. Ni si quiera un sueño llega a ser, jamás en su vida se habría imaginado poder ver tal belleza en un ser. Le es difícil controlar el calorcito que se agolpa en su estómago, respiran hondo, rayos tiene que calmarse…, le da miedo e inquietud lo que está sintiendo su cuerpo…

— ¿Quién eres? — se atreve a preguntar pues sabe que no puede contestarle.

Moja una pequeña toalla con el agua caliente, frunce las cejas y se concentra. Limpia la herida, de inmediato la sangre pinta de rojo el agua, se perturba al descubrir que fue atravesado. Jala un poco el cuerpo y mira la espalda, no puede ser, ¿habrá sido una flecha?, moja otra toalla y la pone bajo su espalda. Debió estar peleando… ahora que lo piensa, aquellos ruidos que escucho ¿estarían involucrados con él?... eso tendría mucho sentido de ser así. Esa pequeña migaja de esperanza, le hace sentirse mejor de no haberlo abandonado, que tal si por ahí están sus enemigos, no habrían dudado en atacarlo, le da escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

Bien, con la serenidad restaurada lanza una risita, no tiene por qué preocuparse, tal vez si le cuenta cómo fue que se encontraron, no corra peligro de ser comida por él. Restriega sus palmas una con otra, toma las pinzas y una bola de algodón con alcohol. Desinfecta la carne abierta, mira de reojo el rostro del hombre, introduce las pinzas, es ella o ¿él tiene el sueño muy pesado?, siente la dureza del metal. Hace presión, la sangre comienza a salir manchando su perfecto abdomen, con su mano libre limpia el líquido rojizo. Con delicadeza comienza a extraer el objeto, quiere hacerlo con cuidado pero está muy incrustado, suelta el algodón, toma las tenazas con las dos manos y jala con fuerza.

— ¡Santo cielo! — exclama con sorpresa. Eso no es una punta normal, lo mira detenidamente, parece que es echo de plata, frunce los labios, alrededor del objeto hay escrituras en un idioma que ella no tiene idea de cuál es. —. ¿Cómo no puede estar gritando de dolor?

Deja el objeto en el balde de agua, limpia perfectamente por ambos lados la herida, se olvidó de las cintas. Sin perder tiempo corre hacia el cuarto de su madrina, ella es conocida por crear papeles con esencia de hierbas medicinales, ha hecho para hematomas, cortadas, y fracturas. Toma cuatro para cortadas, pone dos en cada herida y envuelve el abdomen con una venda, se asegura que no esté muy apretada.

Satisfecha con su trabajo lanza un suspiro, mira el futón, con cautela tienta los pantalones, ya se están secando. Acomoda su cuerpo de una mejor forma, le saca las botas y lo cubre con el edredón blanco, la temperatura de su cuerpo es estable, solo queda esperar a que despierte.

Su mirada se posa en el rostro del _Akuma_ , sus dedos cosquillean. Solo un poco, solo tocara un poco, estira sus dedos y deja una caricia sutil en las mejillas frías, su piel es suave como la seda, un poco extraño para ser un hombre. Sin duda alguna él debe tener a muchas mujeres siguiéndole el paso, no sería sorpresivo si es casado… siente un vuelco en el corazón, tal vez hasta tenga hijos. No, definitivamente pensar en eso le ha dejado un mal sabor de boca.

Se pone de pie, mejor preparara algo de comer, también hará un té de melocotón, le han dicho que es muy bueno para el cuerpo cuando se pierde sangre. Lo acobija mejor, y toma las cosas que dejo en el tatami, será mejor mantener mucha distancia con él, tiene que tomar sus precauciones.

La armadura y espadas le llaman la atención, llamada por la curiosidad deja las cosas en la cocina y regresa a mirar. Toca las fundas, el metal es precioso, está segura que es plata al igual que la punta que lo hirió, levanta una espada y vuelve a dejarla casi de inmediato, pesan demasiado. Le cuesta creer que son dos y que seguramente él las usa como simples lanzas, acomoda ambas espadas a un lado del futón.

Toma la armadura negra, eso sí que no sabe como definirlo, no puede decir que es un simple metal o hierro, porque la textura es muy fina para esa clasificación. Y pesa más que ella, no puede levantarla, se conforma con mirar cada centímetro, tiene ilustraciones extrañas.

—Es una máquina de matar… — susurra contrariada. Con esos instrumentos y sus alas de acero, —sin contar con su posible habilidad para cortar cabezas— debe ser indestructible. — ¿A qué clan perteneces?

/*/*/*/

—El clan Uchiha no sufrió ningún daño, señor — Óbito dice con perfecta sinfonía.

Fugaku mira a todos sus solados, sentado en la silla principal cuestiona lo que sucedió hace un día. Ha escuchado cada uno de los testimonios sin perder detalle, obviamente no se han hecho esperar las preguntas y/o comentarios sobre el inesperado regreso de Sasuke, pero ese es otro tema que hablaran más tarde. Itachi mira desde un costado a todos los presentes, en ocasiones mira de soslayo a Madara, Mikoto les dijo que salió con un escuadrón hacia donde ellos se encontraban, en ningún momento sintieron su esencia y eso es sumamente sospechoso.

— ¿Qué sucedió contigo, Madara? — Fugaku pregunta directamente.

Su fría mirada escrudiña el pálido rostro del Uchiha, desde que se enteró, que Sasuke había sido despertado ha estado muy rígido y tenso.

—Fuimos emboscados cuando cruzábamos el bosque — responde sin expresión alguna. Tiene manchas de tierra en la cara y los soldados con los que iba tienen serias heridas de batalla.

—Es cierto, mi señor — uno de ellos hace una reverencia y se inclina ante la silla. —. Los mestizos sabían nuestra trayectoria.

De inmediato se comienzan a oír murmullos apoyando al pequeño soldado, Fugaku asiente haciendo saber que cree en esa barata excusa, mira de reojo a su hijo Itachi, ambos piensan lo mismo. Hace un gesto con la mano y se retiran, dejando en la sala a Óbito y Madara.

—Neji Hyuga ataco por la espalda a Sasuke — avisa Óbito, la noticia llego hacía apenas unas horas, sus informantes dijeron que perdieron el rastro del pequeño Uchiha en el rio.

—Sí, Hiashi envió un mensaje. El muy cobarde no tuvo las agallas para enfrentarlo de frente — responde Fugaku. —. Vendrán a la fortaleza está tarde.

 _¡Pass!_

Todos los presentes giran sus cabezas al escuchar el fuerte ruido, Mikoto tiene una expresión de terror en el rostro, los sirvientes con los que viene recogen la charola con las tazas de Té partidas a la mitad. El que no llegara su hijo anoche, la tiene con los nervios de punta, con sus manos comenzando a temblar camina hacia el centro de la sala.

—Cariño… ¿Dónde está Sasuke? — pregunta en un hilillo de voz. Cree haber escuchado algo de haber sido atacado, lo mira detenidamente esperando a que niegue lo que sus oídos oyeron.

Fugaku lanza un suspiro, trato de mantener en secreto ese desagradable suceso pues quería evitarse situaciones como la de ahora. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, su hijo es demasiado poderoso como para caer con una simple herida, lo más seguro es que haya encontrado un refugio, donde pueda cubrirse de la lluvia y donde atienda el rasguño.

—Madre, no fue nada grave — Itachi se acerca y toma las temblorosas manos de Mikoto. —. Sabemos que él está bien, así que tranquilízate.

—Pero… ellos usan veneno… — no puede calmarse, así sea el más fuerte de la tierra eso no evitara, que esté tranquila tomando Té con él estando herido en alguna parte. —. ¿Ya lo están buscando?

—Sí mi señora, Shisui está organizando a sus hombres para la búsqueda — responde Óbito en lugar de Itachi. —. Usted sabe que él, es el mejor para encontrarlo.

Mikoto asiente, tiene razón, el muchacho es el más apto para ese trabajo. Hace trecientos años, cuando todas las políticas estuvieron a punto de romperse él fue el primero en hallar a su hijo. Su extraña capacidad para localizar a los de su especie lo clasifica como el mejor.

—Eso se pudo haber evitado de no haberlo despertado — Madara camina hacia la silla de Fugaku, su mirada asesina atraviesa a Mikoto. —. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Mikoto?

La sala es invadida por un profundo silencio. Mikoto retiene la inquisidora mirada de Madara, a los únicos que les debe una explicación son a su esposo e hijo, como no se la han pedido, no tiene necesidad de contestar las preguntas de los demás. Sostiene la mano de Itachi y camina hacia su marido.

—Fue necesario — obviamente eso no responde a lo que él quiere oír. —. Las circunstancias me obligaron.

Madara frunce el ceño y aprieta la mandíbula. — ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa?... No debió ser despertado hasta que cumpliera su condena, tenemos suficientes problemas con los mestizos como para lidiar ahora con el clan Hyuga.

—Las cosas han cambiado, ya fue suficiente — dice Fugaku entrecerrando los parpados. —. Tendrán que acatarse a mis órdenes, Sasuke no volverá a ser encerrado.

— ¿Esa es tu estúpida lección de valor?... ¿Retirando el castigo que se ganó con creses? — habla con más fuerza. Está sumamente cabreado como para aceptar esta mierda. —. Estoy más que seguro que no ha aprendido la lección, comenzara a matar de nuevo y los aliados se nos vendrán encima. Tiene que cumplir su condena.

—No dejare que vuelva a cometer los mismos errores — defiende Mikoto con furia. —. Puedo sentirlo… él es otra persona…

Una profunda carcajada sale de la garganta de Madara, Óbito frunce las cejas y aprieta los puños, si no se calla pronto, lo sacara de sus casillas.

—Basta Madara, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? — Itachi yergue su cuerpo. —. Deberías estar feliz por su despertar… ¿acaso no era tu alumno?

—Tonterías — aparata la vista de Mikoto. —. Saben por qué no estoy de acuerdo, el trato era dormirlo medio milenio, para que después se enfrentara a la bestia de las cavernas; esa era la única opción para ser perdonado. ¿Ya lo olvidaron?... tú fuiste el primero en estar de acuerdo. — señala a Fugaku.

¿Cómo va a olvidarlo? Recuerda perfectamente cada palabra del estúpido tratado. La bestia de las cavernas es un ser que nace cada 500 años, especialmente perturba a los del clan Hyuga y cada vez que uno de los suyos se enfrenta a tal bestia sale sin ningún aliento de vida. Decidieron que si Sasuke mataba a la bestia seria perdonado de todos sus pecados, solo que tenía que ser dormido durante todo ese tiempo para evitar masacres como aquella que cometió.

—Eso no ha cambiado, él cumplirá con su parte — tendrá que hablar con su hijo para informarle de la condena. —. Pero está decidido, no privare a mi hijo de su libertad — se levanta de la silla y encara a Madara. —. Tendrán que aceptarlo o atenerse a las consecuencias.

La pesadez del aire se vuelve palpable, Mikoto mira repetidas veces a su marido y a Madara, reconoce esas miradas, son las mismas de cuando se enfrentaron hace ya tantos años. No le da buena espina, esas poses retadoras y expresiones indescifrables.

— ¿Qué les pasa?... — pregunta tratando de disipar el atmosfera. —. ¿Algo más sucedió?

Madara aparta la mirada de Fugaku y da media vuelta, con aire altanero deja la sala. Como si nada hubiera pasado retoma su lugar en la silla, no es ningún estúpido tiene una ligera idea de por qué de su comportamiento.

—No te preocupes, nada ha sucedido — responde con tono tranquilo. —. Óbito necesito que hagas tu trabajo.

—Entiendo señor — la orden no tiene que ser dicha, pues sabe perfectamente que tiene que hacer. —. Déjemelo a mí.

Hace una reverencia de respeto a Mikoto, con un gesto de cabeza se despide de Itachi y abandona la sala. Cruza una mirada con Shisui, entiende a que ha venido así que retoma sus pasos e ingresa de nuevo al lugar.

—Señor, el señor Hyuga y su hijo han llegado. — dice con tono profundo.

Fugaku se levanta y mira a Mikoto, —No tienes que estar aquí… puedes irte, yo me encargare de todo.

Ella niega con la cabeza y besa la cálida mano de su marido, son una pareja y tienen que estar juntos en este tipo de cosas. Fugaku asiente y mira a su hijo, comienzan a caminar hacia el comedor.

Pisadas de seis hombres se oyen en coordinación, la guardia de los Hyuga entra primero, seguidos de Neji quien tiene una expresión colérica en el rostro, y su padre que está herido del brazo izquierdo. No hace falta saludos hipócritas, ni preguntas intolerantes.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? — pregunta el chico Hyuga apenas mira a Itachi.

—No sé, dímelo tú — responde Itachi con tono altanero. —. Me sorprende tu valentía príncipe Hyuga, mira que atacarlo mientras él esta distraído es algo que deja mucho que desear.

—Mira quien lo dice — la furia no se ha calmado desde que se cruzó con Sasuke. —. No me hables de honor, cuando ni siquiera cumplen su palabra.

— ¡Tranquilos! — Hiashi interviene. —. Neji hemos venido a solucionar los problemas no a empeorarlos.

Frustrado chasquea la lengua y se cruza de brazos, el maldito del Uchiha alcanzo a dañar a su padre. Si no hubieran desparecido a tiempo, lo más seguro es que su espada habría atravesado de lleno su pecho.

—Fugaku… ¿qué fue lo que sucedido? — pregunta aprovechando el silencio del comedor.

—Ayer nuestro clan fue atacado… las cosas se pusieron difíciles así que lo desperté — Mikoto habla en lugar de su esposo. —. Sé que no me comprenderán… pero es mi hijo, y como toda madre mi corazón ya no soportaba su ausencia. Les pido una disculpa por la falta en nuestro tratado pero… me temo que no dejare que vuelvan a condenarlo.

Hiashi guarda silencio unos minutos. —Lo que su hijo hizo… fue una grave falta — su mirada se oscurece de dolor —. No puedo creer que ya lo olvidaran. Puede que hayan pasado trecientos años… y créame que la comprendo señora, yo mejor que nadie sabe que es ese dolor, pero no puedo dejar de lado el pasado.

—No te pedimos que lo dejes de lado — dice Fugaku tomando la palabra. —, por que hacer eso sería muy egoísta. Pero si te pido que acates la nueva situación, tarde o temprano él despertaría para retomar su lugar a nuestro lado y tenían que ser consciente de ello. Las normas siguen intactas, se encargara de la bestia sin rechistar, solo que a diferencia de lo que quedamos será libre y emendara sus errores, ya son trecientos años, cumplió más de la mitad de su condena.

Neji aprieta los puños. —Eso no nos basta, tienen que ser los quinientos años completos.

Un ligero rugido llama la atención de todos. Itachi tiene las cejas fruncidas. —No es nuestro jodido problema si aún tienes rencor por haber perdido contra él. Mejor has valer toda la idiotez de la que hablan sobre su honor, y rétalo de frente, no vallas atacándolo por la espalda como un cobarde.

Eso lo ha dejado sin palabras, sabe que no estuvo bien lo que hizo y no tiene con que justificarse. Aparta la mirada y tensa la quijada, por supuesto que lo hará, le demostrara a todos que el Uchiha no es nada de lo que era antes, lo derrotara y le arrancara esas alas de las que tanto se enorgullece. Hiashi lanza un suspiro, no les conviene empezar una guerra contra ellos, necesitan estar aleados por los mestizos.

—Sera mejor hablarlo con calma ahora que Sasuke no se encuentra — Mikoto sonríe y los invita a pasar. —. Les llevare algo para merendar.

Con pasos fingidamente calmados sale de la sala, acompañada de Shisui se dirigen a la cocina. El corazón le late con demasiada rapidez, solo espera que su hijo se encuentre bien, y que las cosas se solucionen entre Neji y él.

—Shisui… por favor espera hasta que se retiren — murmura sin mirarlo. No quiere ni pensar en lo que sucederá si Sasuke llega con ellos estando aquí, conoce perfectamente a su hijo y sabe que debe estar sumamente molesto por la herida.

—No se preocupe — responde el Uchiha.

/*/*/*/

 _—Nuestra especie es la mejor de todas las que habitan la tierra, cariño… — la cálida voz de su madre hace eco en los árboles de cerezo. —. Podemos encontrar a nuestro compañero por medio de instintos._

 _— ¿Instintos? — pregunta el pequeño Sasuke. Mikoto sonríe y revuelve el rebelde cabello de su pequeño._

 _—Sí, instintos… tu corazón te dirá cuando encuentres a la persona indicada — da un toquecito en el pequeño pecho, para hacer referencia a lo que dice. —. Y sentirás algo que da muchas cosquillas._

 _Los cachetes se inflan y frunce sus pequeñas cejas. —. Pero mamá, el corazón no habla y además, odio las cosquillas._

 _Una ligera risita lanza su madre al oír aquellas palabras. —Oh mi vida…_

Siente algo cálido acariciar su piel, no es solo cálido si no también húmedo, frunce las cejas. Con lentitud abre los parpados, siente que algo le falta… ¿pero qué es?... Su mente se llena de recuerdos de lo último que vivió, la cara de Neji se posa en medio de todos sus pensamientos, abre los ojos de golpe. Ese bastardo….

—Parece que todo marcha bien — susurra Sakura colocando nuevas cintas.

Toma una nueva venda y acaricia el estómago con las yemas de sus dedos, parece que no le subió la temperatura durante la noche. Sus verdes ojos no quitan su mirada de la herida, esta sanando demasiado rápido. Extiende su mano hasta el otro extremo del costado y mete los dedos debajo del cuerpo para pasar la venda…

 _Slap_

Su cuerpo siente una súbita agitación, pasmada y con escalofríos bajándole por la espalda gira su cabeza con temor. ¡Oh dios mío! Un par de ojos oscuros la miran directamente, siente que su corazón ha dejado de latir. Horrorizada mira un momento su mano, la piel que está siendo tocada por él comienza a pulsar.

—Eh… — a buena hora su garganta decide tener un nudo.

Sasuke se sienta con el cuerpo erguido, el edredón baja de su cuerpo dejando a la vista su pecho desnudo, enarca una ceja y mira a la humana. No pone mucha fuerza en su agarre, puede ver el temblor de sus extremidades. No dice nada, solo se queda en silencio esperando alguna explicación creíble. Parece que la mujer comprende, con lentitud levanta su cabeza… tiene cabello… ¿Rosado?... su estómago da un salto. Un par de gemas verdes lo miran con miedo, suelta la mano casi al instante, definitivamente no le ha gustado que lo mire de esa forma.

—Yo… eh… me llamo Sakura — comienza decir jugueteando con los dedos. Apenas si se atreve a mirarlo al rostro, no quiere toparse con esos orbes negros, respira un poco apresurada. —. Bueno… te encontré en el bosque… estabas herido… así que yo... bueno… emm…

La mirada de Sasuke observa cada detalle del rostro y cuerpo de la mujer; tiene la nariz fina y el color de su piel es cremosa como la nieve. ¿Bosque?... ahora que lo recuerda, después de recibir el ataque del Hyuga se introdujo al bosque para cazar algo de carne, su vista se enfocó en los caballos que huyeron, pero a su olfato llego un olor… jodidamente atrayente… frunce el ceño, a donde lo llevo el aroma fue… hasta ella.

—Espero no se moleste, pero tuve que quitarle su armadura para poder limpiar la herida — no ha dejado de hablar, disculpándose de cualquier cosa. Siente sobre su cabeza la pesada mirada del hombre y eso la inquieta de sobre manera, tiene miedo de que la vea como comida. —. Eh… debe tener hambre, me tome el atrevimiento de prepararle algo de comer, he leído en algunos libros que los de su especie comen solo carne, siento decirle que no cuento con ello así que por favor espero le agrade los onigiris… tiene algo de pescado…

Aspira con lentitud, tensa la mandíbula. Si, de ella viene aquel olor tan… tan… siente un ligero cosquilleo en la piel, el destello de primavera que sintió mientras volaba viene de ella… ¿Cómo puede ser posible?, solo es una simple humana flacucha. Respira con profundidad, cierra los ojos y disfruta de la invasión del dulce aroma.

— ¿Puedo ponerle la venda? — no sabe por qué pero el calor que estuvo sintiendo toda la noche se ha intensificado. Sus temblorosas manos toman la tela. —. Si no la coloco su herida tardara en sanar.

La agitación que está sintiendo su cuerpo no es normal, jamás había sentido una sensación tan estimulante. Con solo esa pequeña distancia puede sentir el calor manar del delgado cuerpo, ¿Qué le está pasando? Algo en él se acaba de encender como si se tratara de una llamarada del sol. No puede dejar de mirar el delicado rostro de la mujer, esos enormes ojos no pueden ser reales.

Sakura mira la expresión del _Akuma_ , parece que se ha puesto pálido. Deja la venda y se acerca al rostro, sin temor posa su pequeña palma en la frente de él.

— ¿Le duele algo? — pregunta con tono preocupado. —. ¿Se siente bien?

Sasuke sigue los movimientos de la humana, se agita al sentir la tierna piel en su rostro. Llamado por la nueva sensación toma la frágil mano, mira los dedos y pasa sus yemas por encima de las de ella. Frunce las cejas, mira sus hermosos ojos, ¿Acaso no le teme?... ¿Sabe que es él? … el atractivo aroma se ve envuelto por uno muy conocido por él.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — su voz es grave y profundad.

Su vientre siente un desliz exquisito, su cara arde, la voz de aquel hombre es más hermosa de lo que imagino. Trata de no poner atención al tacto de sus pieles.

—N-no… — no miente, el miedo se ha ido para ser reemplazado por nuevas sensaciones. —. N-no le temo…

Se confunde al sentir alivio después de oír aquello, suelta con lentitud la pequeña mano, de inmediato siente la falta de calor… ¿Qué mierda está sucediendo?... gruñe inconscientemente al ver que se aleja.

—S-solo… iré por la comida… — siente la necesidad de justificar sus actos. No espera respuesta alguna, con sus rodillas temblándole se dirige a la cocina.

No tarda, parece que su cuerpo se mueve por una nueva Sakura, está lejos de sentir miedo. Deposita los onigiris suficientes en el pequeño plato y toma la tetera con una pequeña taza. Sigue en la posición en la que lo dejo, el futón se mira muy pequeño con él ocupándolo. Mira su herida aun no se ha atrevido a ponerle la venda, y no sabe si se atreverá.

—Sé que solo come carne… pero como le dije no tengo — dice hincándose a su lado y dejando sobre su regazo la comida. —. Pero es mejor que tenga algo de comida en la barriga o volverá a desmayarse.

La expresión seria y el repentino silencio la están poniendo nerviosa, no soporta esa mirada tan pesada que expulsa los orbes negros. Sirve el Té de melocotón. Por todos los cielos… que hable… que diga algo y deje de mirarla de esa forma.

—No tiene veneno, ni nada extraño — bebe un sorbo de Té para mostrarle que no tiene por qué desconfiar. —. Por favor coma…

Siente unas profundas ganas de reír al ver como mira la comida ¿Nunca ha comido onigiri?, se controla no quiere incomodarlo. Parece que piensa seriamente en si comer o no. Sonríe al mirar la primera mordida, atenta espera algún gesto de asco o desagrado, nada, al igual que cuando estaba dormido su bello rostro no expresa nada. En cuestión de instantes la comida ha desaparecido, asombrada le entrega el Té.

— ¿Quiere más? — toma los recipientes vacíos. —. Puede pedirme más si así lo desea.

El Uchiha bebe todo el Té, no estuvieron tan mal como imagino. Con solo un movimiento de cabeza niega, no se ha ido el impulso que siente por tocarla. Deja la taza y posa su fría mirada en los verdes de ella. Es una mujer extraña ¿Cómo puede oler tan bien?... ¿Por qué no le teme?... miles de preguntas asaltan la tranquilidad de su mente.

—Eh… ¿quiere que limpie la herida? — el susurro apenas si se oye.

Sasuke mira confundido el algodón que sostiene su mano, casi se olvidó de su herida. Ahora que está despierto puede cerrarla en cuestión de segundos, puede ponerse de pie y tomar sus cosas e irse para nunca más volver a ver a esa humana. Pero no lo hará, sabe que es extraño viniendo de él, pues nunca deseo con tanto ardor a una mujer. Una vez aclarándosele la mente y asimilando el aroma fascinante que mana la humana, ha descubierto lo que le sucede, la falta de copula le afecto sus instintos. El tiempo que ha estado encerrado ha sido mucho, así que es normal que se sienta de esa forma por esta criatura.

—Si.

Mira cautivado cuando sus tiernas manos se mojan, no siente dolor en la herida, pero no está demás fingir un poco. Se recuesta en el futón y espera paciente el roce de sus yemas contra su piel.

—Si duele, solo dígalo.

Ríe para sus adentros, puede oler el nerviosismo del pequeño cuerpo. Sabe que su mirada le provoca ansiedad, se asegura de mirarla fijamente para que sienta su proximidad. Los cálidos dedos hacen apenas un mínimo contacto con su estómago.

—Arde aquí. — con un ligero fruncimiento de cejas señala por encima de su ombligo. La muchacha hace un puchero, ahí no tiene ninguna herida, lo mira con desconfianza. —. El veneno hace que arda.

— ¡¿Veneno?! — dice exaltada. Ya decía ella que esa punta no era normal, se muerde el labio, debe estar conteniendo el dolor. —. Por favor indíqueme las partes donde sienta molestias.

Aspira el pedazo de primavera que expulsa, y señala en cada parte donde quiere sentir sus pequeñas caricias. Decidido, esa humana será suya, no está mal desahogar con ella la retención de su naturaleza. Necesita sentir el calor de ese cuerpo bajo el suyo.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

¡Lo siento! Sé que tarde en la actualización pero mi jodida garganta no me dejo escribir durante unos días, espero me perdonen.

7u7 Espero se den una idea de lo que tratara el Fic :3 Ese Sasuke piensa que ella es igual a todas, pero yo sé que ustedes saben que eso no es cierto 7uu7. Espero disfruten el Cap, y me digan que les pareció.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos y abrazos Meh


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; son del sensual Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el suyo.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno, violencia moderada.

* * *

 **-5-**

Arrebato

Por: Meh18

Si hace tres días alguien le hubiese dicho, que ella estaría cómodamente sentada manteniendo una conversación tranquila y pacifica con un demonio, probablemente se habría echado a reír como una loca. Pero ahora, que se encuentra a escasos metros de uno, siendo inspeccionada de pies a cabeza por sus profundos ojos, una nueva perspectiva es lo que piensa, ya no sabe que es imposible en este mundo.

Agradece a los cielos que la tensión del aire se haya disipado, sonríe constantemente cuando siente sobre su cabeza un par de ojos negros y habla de nada en particular, pues siente nervios quedarse en silencio con él. Parece que no tiene intenciones de abrirla como a un becerro, y eso la hace muy feliz.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunta con desinterés o eso le hace pensar a Sakura con la expresión de —me importa un carajo— que tiene en el rostro.

Después de limpiar la herida, se enfrascaron en contestar preguntas sin ningún punto en particular. Bueno… en sí, es él quien hace las preguntas, en un principio le costó responder con claridad, ya que el calor que siente en el vientre estaba en su máximo esplendor, pero ha sabido manejarlo como buena mujer que es.

Sus respuestas han ido de simples monosílabos a diálogos extensos de comentarios que no tienen nada que ver con lo que pregunta. La extraña confianza que se ha ido desarrollando en tan pocas horas la deja un poco descolocada, los nervios que provocaba su cercanía se han ido volando, y ya no siente miedo de él, sino todo lo contrario, algo en ella le dice que lo conoce de toda la vida —algo imposible, cabe decir—

—Sakura… Haruno Sakura — responde con un ligero temblor en los labios. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzan, y cuando sucede siente escalofríos bajarle por las piernas. —. No tiene que decirme su nombre…., mm… ya sabe las reglas… está prohibido que nuestras especies interactúen. Creo que será mejor dejar las cosas así… como un pequeño secreto.

Su interior se ríe a carcajadas, si su padre se llegase a enterar lo que está haciendo, no dudaría ni un segundo en enviarla con el emperador para ser juzgada y castigada por traición, estar al borde del peligro le pone la piel de gallina.

Nunca le gustaron las reglas estúpidas que su propia gente se impuso: No mantener ningún contacto físico y moral con otra especie —especialmente _Akumas_ — pues eso acreditaría pena inmediata; si siguiera aquellas reglas, ya se habría cortado el cuello ella misma.

Su espíritu libre y corazón bondadoso le hacen hacer cosas que para la mayoría de su gente son considerados pecados o no van con el régimen de una mujer, pero eso a ella no le importa y hace lo que cree es correcto.

Las cejas de Sasuke se fruncen, claramente no le ha gustado escuchar eso, sentado sobre el futón no pierde detalle de la humana, el kimono rosado que trae puesto hace que su piel cremosa se mire brillosa. Sus pequeños labios son precisos, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, el sonrojo que acompaña sus mejillas lo confunde, y eso lo hace sentirse débil, cosa que jamás se ha permitido.

—Vivo en la aldea que se encuentra al borde del rio — comienza a decir con una ligera sonrisa. No cree que en la posibilidad, de que se aparezca por su aldea… ¿cierto? —, es pequeña pero muy bonita y acogedora. Me gusta cuando después de una tormenta los rayos del sol calientan la tierra mojada y crean la tibieza del viento.

Le sorprende la facilidad de sus palabras, no puede creer que le haya temido cuando lo miro por primera vez. Se ve muy amenazador e intimidante con ese enorme cuerpo y mirada afilada, pero algo en él no le deja alejarse, se siente cómoda y… ¿protegida?... con su sola presencia. Mira sus delgados dedos, poco a poco desmiente las historias que los abuelos les cuentan a sus nietos; no son seres horribles y con aliento a podrido, tampoco comen humano —o eso quiere creer—, son personas que entienden perfectamente las palabras de otros seres, y que también pueden sentir como todo ser vivo.

Un pensamiento un tanto… ¿demente?... se ha instalado en su mente; los demonios y humanos son seres iguales, en muchas cosas, con la única diferencia, que ellos son más fuertes… grandes… y hermosos o por lo menos él así lo hace ver, pues es la persona más bella que ha visto jamás.

— ¿Vives por los alrededores? — sabe perfectamente que no debe involucrarse de más con él, pero la curiosidad le come las entrañas. Además, está podría ser la única y rara vez que tenga contacto con algún _Akuma_ , así que tiene que aprovecharla al máximo.

—Pertenezco al Clan Uchiha — respuestas cortas son las que obtiene de él.

El ratón que tiene por cerebro comienza a correr, busca información en todos los libros que ha leído sobre las especies viejas. Recuerda escasamente los nombres de los tres clanes principales, sabe que entre ellos está el Clan Uchiha, lo mira de soslayo, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Un soldado? Bueno, eso está clarísimo, debe ser algún comandante de un gran ejercicito, sus armaduras, inmensas espadas, y la herida que le está tardando en sanar se lo dice. No puede ser un simple aldeano, aquella complexión de macho alfa que desborda de su cuerpo es muy poderosa.

—Leí en un libro sobre leyendas, donde dice que ustedes son los más fuertes — comenta con ligeros gestos de concentración. —, y también los más salvajes.

Su intento de alago provoca un media sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke, de todo lo que ha dicho algo en particular llamo su atención.

— ¿Lees? — levanta levemente su ceja, lo que Sasuke tenía entendido era que las mujeres humanas no tenían permitido aquello.

— ¡Y también se escribir! — grita con orgullo. —. Es una tontería que los hombres sean los únicos que puedan gozar de esas maravillas, nosotras somos iguales a ustedes así que es una injusticia que lo tengamos prohibido.

Sus vivaces ojos verdes se llenan de determinación y fuerza, Sasuke mira detenidamente la muestra de fortaleza que sale del cuerpo de la humana… o mejor dicho, de Sakura. El nombre le queda perfecto, el color de sus cabellos es extrañamente llamativo y ni hablar de esas gemas verdes que no caben en su cara, ella es única, lo tiene muy claro. Está seguro que nunca olvidaría a una mujer tan diferente… de haberla visto.

«Interesante» piensa para sus adentros, para ser alguien tan pequeño tiene bastante coraje y valentía en su actitud. Sin contar que lo ayudo con la "herida", lo alimento y le dio un techo donde descansar, si fuera un humano cualquiera no habría perdido la oportunidad de entregarlo a la guardia de su famosísimo emperador Hashirama. Pero por lo visto, ella no es una humana cualquiera.

Un leve pulso de curiosidad siente con la marca que surca la frente de Sakura, puede sentir energía resguardada en ese pequeño rombo ¿Es normal? ¿Los humanos pueden hacer eso?... preguntas sin sentido asaltan su mente, sabe que si hace el más mínimo comentario no tendrá respuestas claras, pues está seguro que ni ella sabe de dónde provino aquella marca. Aunque quisiera saber más de ello, no encontraría nada, ya que toda su atención está fija en la sensación sofocante que tiene en el estómago.

La flama de excitación que su solo aroma provoca en él, muestra la gran capacidad que posee para controlar sus instintos. Si ella fuera de su especie, no habría tanto problema si ahora mismo la toma por la fuerza, si desgarra ese kimono rosa, para dejar en cada centímetro de su cremosa piel la marca de su territorio, podría hacerlo con un poco de brusquedad….

Hacerle cosas que seguramente nunca le han hecho, hacerla llorar y que sus únicos pensamientos sean exclusivamente dedicados a él, todo eso y mucho más es lo que está controlando con fuerza, porque sabe que si se deja llevar por sus instintos, esa mirada brillosa e inocente que le muestra, cambiara a una de completo miedo y repulsión, eso es algo que no le agrada en absoluto.

La frustración que siente por no ceder ante sus impulsos lo ponen de mal humor, necesita la aprobación de la humana para tomarla… necesita una mínima señal que le diga, que ella se siente de igual forma por él.

—Pero bueno ¿Usted que puede hacer? — decide retomar la tranquila conversación. —. ¿Qué le gusta Sr. Uchiha?

—Sasuke — corta con tono serio. Le importa un carajo sus estúpidas reglas. —. Mi nombre es, Sasuke Uchiha.

Un nombre sexy para un hombre sexy, perfecta combinación, piensa Sakura. Prefiere morir a decir aquello en voz alta.

Las mejillas de Sakura se prenden furiosamente, tanta es la vergüenza que siente su rostro, que la obliga a desviar la mirada de la suya. De acuerdo eso ha sido inesperado, se aclara la garganta y disipa los nervios de su estómago.

—Nunca… había visto a uno de tu especie… — definitivamente lo que dirá no tiene nada que ver con lo que hablaban, pero ¿qué puede pasar? —. De verdad… eres muy hermoso… Sasuke.

Sus nerviosos ojos deciden mirar los negros de él, grave error, siente un espasmo al saber que la está mirando fijamente. Rápido juguetea con la falda de su kimono, deja de decir estupideces, se recrimina mentalmente, ahora puede sentir el fluir de miles de pensamientos impropios a causa de su lengua viperina.

—Quiero decir… que… ah… tus alas son hermosas — inútilmente trata de remediar el error. —. S-son grandes y filosas… m-mira… fue un accidente, pero sí que duele.

Levanta la palma que se cortó cuando trato de tomarlo la primera vez, afortunadamente la atención de los orbes oscuros se posa en la cortada que cruza su piel. Sus leves risitas tratan de hacer olvidar lo que acabo de decir, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle hermoso?... aunque no está mintiendo, él es muy lindo, siente la vergüenza hasta la raíz de sus cabellos, ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Pero que le sucede?!... desde que lo vio ha tenido pensamientos incorrectos, pensamientos que jamás se habían cruzado por su cabeza.

Una sacudida violenta revuelve sus órganos, le ha tomado la mano lastimada, el tacto de sus ásperos dedos se siente… agradable. Contiene la respiración y mira con nerviosismo su mirada fija en la herida.

—De… d-de… verdad… no ha sido n-nada… — murmura con dificulta. ¿Cómo es posible que un simple roce la ponga de esa manera? —. Ya no duele…

Parece que él no piensa lo mismo, con lentitud astuta desliza el pequeño vendaje que uso para cubrir la cortada. Sin permiso, lleva la delgada mano a sus fríos labios. El cuerpo de Sakura siente una contracción al sentir la sutil caricia contra su piel. La humedad del abrasador beso tiene efecto en toda ella. Deja salir un leve jadeo ante la sensación, cierra los ojos y tiembla como una hoja ante el inocente gesto.

Escucharse a sí misma la saca de la laguna mental, a la cual se vio inversa durante exquisitos segundos. Abre los ojos y descubre la mirada fija de Sasuke en las reacciones que tiene su delgado cuerpo. Trata de retirar su mano, pero el agarre se hace más fuerte y seguro.

— ¿Ayudas a todos los heridos que encuentras? — el tono serio que una vez tuvo ya no está, su pregunta impregnada de un susurro estremecedor invade los sentidos de Sakura.

Traga lento, su mente está volviéndose revuelta y confusa. Sakura niega con leves movimientos de cabeza.

—E-es… la primera vez… que me sucede… — susurra contrariada. —. A-además… me ayudaste con los lobos… q-que me perseguían.

Sasuke entrecierra los ojos, ¿Lobos?... no recuerda haberla ayudado de un ataque, de ser así tendría mucho sentido que sufriera persecuciones de bestias, el olor que desprende volvería loco a cualquiera —incluyéndose—

Tiene que pensar muy bien en lo que hará, jamás sintió deseo por una mujer. Siempre eran ellas las que se entregaban a él sin rechistar, solo bastaba con mirar a la que le interesaba para poseerla, así sin más era su vida como la recuerda. No le interesaba si lastimaba a las hembras, solo bastaba con satisfacer sus impulsos. Pero ahora el intenso deseo que está quemando su interior no le deja muy claro si solo quiere hacerle el amor… o… impregnarse de ella, definitivamente eso es absurdo.

—El aroma que desprendes… impulsa a los animales a querer comerte… — susurra pasando por su fina nariz los temblorosos dedos de Sakura. —. Y a las bestias como yo… a devorarte…

La mirada de Sasuke se humedece de pasión y anhelo.

La sensible percepción de Sakura la pone en alerta, retira la mano de la suya y se levanta como si de un resorte se tratara. Si no se aleja pronto, caerá rendida ante las sensaciones que el solo tacto de sus dedos provoca en su piel. Todas las sensaciones nuevas se han hecho bola en su vientre, con la cara a punto de explotarle gira hacia la puerta.

— ¿T-tienes hambre? — no está muy segura si pudo oír la pregunta. Su corazón amenaza con romper la caja torácica. —. Puedo traerte… algo de comer…

Sabe que le ha propuesto algo, algo que probablemente no tendrá fuerza para decir que no, la poca cordura que le queda la usa para escapar, el fuego se hace más fuerte y se extiende por todo su cuerpo, Sakura quiere irse, quiere alejarse. Su intento de huida se ve fallido, sus piernas tiemblan al dar dos pasos hacia atrás. El desnudo pecho de Sasuke interrumpe la salida ¿Cómo llego ahí? No tiene ni idea.

—No tengo hambre — masculla caminando hacia ella.

No se atreve a mirarlo, sus verdes ojos miran el tatami, la peligrosa aproximación de Sasuke la está poniendo muy ansiosa. Da un paso hacia ella, se aleja dos, otro más, dos más lejos. Gira de golpe su cabeza y con pánico mira la pared que detiene sus pasos, la ha acorralado. Se apega todo lo que puede, y cierra fuertemente los ojos.

—Pide lo que quieras… — Sasuke mira el temblor del cuerpo al escuchar su voz. Todos los machos de su especie, poseen un aroma peculiar que suelen usar cuando quieren seducir a una hembra, nunca se vio obligado a soltar aquel aroma. Pero ahora, al ver la tensión del pequeño cuerpo, el olor sale con pequeños deslices de energía, para que Sakura caiga ante él, y se entregue a su dominio absoluto. —. Lo que desees lo haré realidad.

—No quiero nada… — responde entre un jadeo.

—Todos quieren algo… — posa el fuerte brazo a un lado de la cabellera rosada, acorrala todas las posibilidades de huida.

Con su mano libre toma el frágil mentón, y levanta con lentitud la cabeza de Sakura. La lucha mental que debe estar teniendo es revelada al mover los ojos bajo sus parpados. Siempre se consideró como un ser impaciente, jamás tolero que lo hicieran esperar, eso era así, hasta ahora.

Persevera la decisión de Sakura, ahora mismo puede llevarla a un cielo de placer, que puede crear con unas cuantas caricias, solo tiene que darle permiso para que pueda deslizar sus cosquillosos dedos por esa piel tibia. Está dispuesto a esperar, solo para probar la fascinación que guarda bajo esas ropas.

—D-deme las gracias… — indecisa decide mirarlo.

Sakura siente el calor de la piel de Sasuke quemarle la suya, están tan cerca el uno con el otro, que puede sentir el resoplido que sale con tranquilidad de sus fosas nasales en su rostro.

Mínimo le saca una cabeza de altura, una cosa era verlo recostado y otra muy diferente era mirarlo de pie. La imponencia de su altura la intimida, los músculos que permanecen bajo su piel se contraen al usar fuerza para recargarse contra la pared.

¿Cómo llegaron a este punto?, recuerda escasamente estar hablando hace unos minutos con toda naturalidad, y ahora la tensión del aire se siente como la descarga directa de un poderoso rayo.

—No sé agradecer — musita despacio, para asegurarse que pueda oírlo con claridad. —. Pero… puedo intentarlo… a mi manera.

Presiente que "a su manera" no significa nada bueno, ¿Por qué no le sorprende?... temerosa mira fijamente los orbes oscuros, algo ha cambiado en ellos puede verlo. Da un respingo al sentir contra su cuello el olfateo de su nariz, puede decirle que se aleje, puede empujarlo y salir corriendo para esconderse al bosque. Pero… toda advertencia que su mente está gritando con exasperación, se ha ido muy lejos.

Lo único que puede hacer es colocar su temblorosa mano contra el fuerte abdomen, y hacer una mínima presión para alejarlo. Ella no es así, ella no se dejaría llevar de esa forma, mira la cercanía de esos labios fríos a los ansiosos de ella. Quiere ser besada. Siente una intensa inquietud en todo su cuerpo, que no sabe si es normal o está a punto de colapsar. Siente el aliento mojar su pequeña boca… santo cielo… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?...

 _¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

La realidad golpea su cara sin pudor alguno, Sakura da un salto casi mortal y empuja el cuerpo caliente de Sasuke como si este quemara. Toma una gran bocanada de aire, y de la profundidad de su mente salen su conciencia y cordura que se vieron atadas por la sensación calidad.

Se toma le pecho arrugando el kimono en el acto, lento procesa lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. El remordimiento no se hace esperar ¡Es un desconocido!... ¿Cómo pudo siquiera considerar…? Cierra los ojos con fuerza, la vergüenza que siente por sí misma no deja que mire a Sasuke.

¿Qué me ha pasado? Hace un gran esfuerzo para no colapsar ahí mismo, se siente como una desconocida, tal vez fue invadida por otra persona, tal vez este sea un sueño, pellizca su carne solo para caer en cuenta que no es ninguna ilusión. Un pequeño movimiento llama su atención, su mirada se cruza con la de Sasuke, parece que está molesto, un ligero fruncimiento de labios surca los labios del demonio.

—N-no… e-esto… no debe… — tartamudea palabras sin sentido. La pesadez del aire cambia de rumbo quitando la electricidad del momento, para ser invadida por incomodidad extrema.

Sasuke bufa, frustrado mira hacia la puerta, el fastidio provoca que pequeños gruñidos se atoren en su garganta. La forma en que lo alejo le hizo sentirse rechazado, parece como si ella odiara su sola cercanía, ¿Cómo es posible? Si apenas hace un momento pudo sentir la conexión de sus pieles, aprieta los puños, joder. Su olfato detecta otro olor.

 _¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

Por inercia cubre su boca como si tratara de esconderse, sus verdes ojos miran hacia el pasillo, alguien está tocando. Escalofríos y sudor frío bajan por su espalda. Guarda silencio, tal vez si no hacen ningún ruido, podrán hacer como si nadie está en casa. El pánico aborda todo su cuerpo al mirar las grandes zancadas de Sasuke hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — musita apenas para que ambos escuchen. Toma el desnudo brazo y detiene los largos pasos que da el demonio.

No responde y eso le pone los pelos de punta, apenas si ha podido detenerlo. Cae en cuenta de que puede ser su padre quien toca la puerta, el espanto ante tal pensamiento desborda de todo su rostro. No quiere ni pensar en lo que sucederá si ambos se encuentran. Llamada por el horror comienza a jalar del brazo al _Akuma_ , los nervios comienzan a subir por sus piernas, dios mío… ¿Qué haré? 

—Por favor… quédate aquí… — susurra con suplica. Toma el rostro de Sasuke con ambas manos y lo mira directamente. —. Por favor Sasuke… no tardare…

La inconformidad del Uchiha es plenamente visible, desvía su mirada y se cruza de brazos. No es asunto suyo quien este haya afuera, ni siquiera puede recordar por qué iba a salir.

Sakura asiente, posa el dedo índice sobre sus labios haciendo un gesto de guardar silencio, mirándolo fijamente desliza la puerta de madera dejándolo encerrado en el cuarto. Una vez sola en el pasillo, se muerde las uñas con susto.

Si es su padre, tiene que hacer todo lo posible para que no entre a la habitación, de ser posible inventara que ya iba de salida para que no entre a la casa, acomoda sus ropas y respira repetidas veces. Contrae los músculos de su vientre para disipar los nervios hechos bola, también puede ser su madrina…, si es ella tal vez solo reciba un regaño…. Reza a los dioses por que no sea su padre.

Con pasos temerosos se acerca a la puerta principal, mira de soslayo hacia la habitación solo para asegurarse que la puerta está bien cerrada, y que no haya peligro de un inesperado encuentro. Su cuerpo aún sufre los efectos de la excitación, si, le costó aceptarlo pero sabe perfectamente que la excitación fue la que cegó todos sus sentidos.

Siente sofoco por su comportamiento tan descarado, no quiere hacerlo, pero será mejor pedirle que se vaya. Es peligroso que se encuentren solos, le es difícil pensar que ella deseo con tanta intensidad sentir los labios de Sasuke… peor aún, casi lo olvido, no puede haber nada entre ellos, son seres diferentes, es el un Demonio y ella una simple Humana.

En toda su vida nunca oyó de algún amor entre humanos y demonios… espera un momento ha dicho ¿amor?... ¿amor?...

Sus pensamientos se detienen al llegar a la puerta, toma una gran bocanada de aire y posa sus dedos en la pequeña manija. Desliza con lentitud la puerta, y asoma la cabeza con timidez.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué tardaste? — el saludo viene acompañado de un ladrido.

— ¿Kiba? — pregunta un tanto confusa. Creer que era su padre hizo que su mente se descolocara.

— ¡Quien más! — grita con entusiasmo.

Inconscientemente deja salir de golpe todo el aire que estuvo reteniendo, con una sonrisa falsa desliza la puerta de tras de sí y sale al pórtico. Los rayos del sol indican que es medio día, parece que hoy no lloverá. El muchacho viene acompañado de su mascota gigante —se supone que es un perro— y trae entre sus manos un gran paquete envuelto en papel. Sus ropas indican que debe venir de la aldea, Kiba trabaja en hacer pedidos y entregar paquetería.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta Kiba curioso. Con mirada inquisidora inclina un poco su cabeza y mira hacia la puerta. —. ¿Todo está bien?

Sakura intervine la inspección del hogar, y con recelo vuelve a sonreír. Sera un grave problema si él ve a Sasuke, tiene que darse prisa.

—Estoy bien, solo me he sentido un poco mal — miente con susurros amistosos. —. Nada grave no te preocupes, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La observa no convencido por completo, su perro Akamaru, ladra apoyando la desconfianza ante la mentira inminente de la peli rosa.

—Son las mantas que pidió la Sra. Tsunade — dice mientras le entrega el paquete. —. Don Yukón dijo que ya están pagadas.

—Oh, muchas gracias Kiba — sabe que se verá grosera pero prefiere mil veces eso a que en cualquier momento salga Sasuke. —. Tengan cuidado de camino a casa.

Hace gestos con su mano para despedirse y lanza leves sonrisas fingidas, con el cuerpo erguido se gira hacia la puerta, apenas abre un tramo de esta cuando siente un jalón en su muñeca.

—Hey… ¿qué sucede? — Kiba ha cerrado su gran mano en la delgada de ella. —. Te vez nerviosa, ¿aun te sientes mal?

La ansiedad provoca que sude frío por la cara, tiene que calmarse, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

—Sí, ya te lo dije no es nada grave — dice jalando su mano para soltarse. —. Tengo unas cosas que hacer, hablaremos cuando regrese a la aldea.

— ¿Cuándo regresas? — parece que Kiba no comprende las indirectas.

—En tres días — responde con inquietud. No suelta su mano.

— ¿Puedo venir por ti? — la cara de Kiba se llena de un ligero color rojo bajo sus parpados.

Lanza una risita y niega con la cabeza, se escucha un gruñido de Akamaru, gruñido que es ignorado por ambos. Kiba nunca se lo ha dicho abiertamente pero es más que obvio que siente algo por ella, durante un largo tiempo considero fuertemente la posibilidad de emparejarse con él. Se conocen desde muy pequeños y lo considera un gran amigo, sería un buen partido para marido… pero el problema principal es, que ella no siente lo mismo por él. El amor no se encuentra con Kiba, y eso le evita que dé un paso más.

—No es necesario, de verdad — calma los nervios y con un poco de dificulta acaricia la mano caliente de Kiba. No tiene por qué ser así de cortante con él, sonríe con tranquilidad. —. Nos veremos en la aldea para recolectar duraznos ¿de acuerdo?

El sonrojo aumenta en el rostro de Kiba y con ello los gruñidos de Akamaru.

—S-si… me parece bien… — traga lento y se acerca más a Sakura, toma la delgada mano entre sus dos manos, y mira directamente los bonitos ojos verdes. —. Yo quería… decirte algo… el festival de invierno se acerca… mmm… bueno yo… ¡¿Quieres ir conmigo?!

La vergüenza que debe sentir hizo que gritara a todo pulmón su propuesta, Sakura reprime una risita y acomoda el paquete en su pecho con la mano libre. Es una tradición de ambos ir a esos festivales juntos, a pesar del tiempo que llevan haciéndolo, todos los años le sigue pidiendo permiso.

—Sabes….

 _¡Pass!_

La puerta detrás de ella se abre de un fuerte portazo, los gruñidos de Akamaru se vuelven descontrolados ladridos. El poderoso cuerpo de Sasuke aparece en su vista al pasar de ella para posicionarse frente a Kiba. El alma se le cae a los pies, tarda unos segundos en recuperar la conciencia, el shock provoca que deje caer el paquete al piso.

Kiba se aleja unos pasos al ver la extrema aproximación de la persona, no suelta la mano de la peli rosa.

Los fuertes ladridos del infernal perro los sacan más de quicio, sus ojos se pintan de rojo al sentir la furia pasar como lava por sus venas. Un gruñido despacio es lo que basta para que el perro chille como un jodido cachorro. Los nudillos de Sasuke están tomando un color blanquizco, tiene los dientes fuertemente apretados, posa su mirada en el bastardo que tiene al frente.

—No la toques — Sasuke demanda con tono bestial.

No sabe que le está pasando, y le importa una mierda averiguarlo, en lo único que puede pensar es en alejar al hombre de Sakura.

—Tranquilo… viejo… — Kiba comprende la amenaza, toda la piel se le ha puesto chinita. Suelta con lentitud la mano de Sakura, y levanta sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza para mostrar la inocencia de su inexistente crimen.

Nunca ha visto a un hombre como él por los alrededores, la mirada castaña de Kiba baja con lentitud, esta semidesnudo. Tiene el porte de un león apunto de atacar. Tal vez el inesperado pánico le está haciendo escuchar rugidos de la garganta del hombre. No es ningún idiota sabe que el peligro es inminente y que debe alejarse por seguridad física, mira de soslayo a Akamaru, no goza de mejores condiciones, hecho una gran bola de pelos se esconde detrás de él.

—E-es… u-un paciente de mi m-madrina…. — la inquieta voz de Sakura aparece en medio de los dos. —. Está herido… mira.

Muestra la venda que rodea el abdomen de Sasuke, trata de sonreír para hacer creer su gran mentira, parece que no tiene efecto pues la palidez de Kiba se agranda con cada segundo. Coloca sus pequeñas manos en el tensado cuerpo de Sasuke, los músculos los tiene completamente duros. Trata de empujarlo pero no se mueve, Sakura mira insistente el rostro salvaje, un viento helado congela sus sentidos. Los ojos le han cambiado de color ahora son color sangre, puede ver unos crecientes colmillos salir de sus encías, si no lo saca pronto terminara por atacar a Kiba. Se abraza a su pecho con toda su fuerza.

—No parece herido — no quiere tentar al diablo pero es más que obvio que ese hombre no está herido. Kiba frunce las cejas, sin despegar la filosa mirada de su cabeza pasa los brazos desnudos por la delgada cintura de Sakura y la abraza a él como si de esa forma demostrara que es suya, y que al más mínimo paso que dé le arrancara la cabeza, le ha quedado muy claro el mensaje. Kiba asiente, confuso busca la mirada de Sakura, ¿Dónde conoció al guerrero? ¿Está segura con él? Se muerde los labios, no sabe qué hacer.

—Nos vemos después Kiba, cuida de Akamaru, vale. — la cantarina voz de Sakura se ve impregnada de miles de sensaciones, solo puede reconocer el nerviosismo y la vergüenza. —. Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

— ¿Estás segura? — Kiba pregunta sin mirar al hombre. —. Puedo… puedo esperar…

—No te preocupes, de verdad te contare todo más tarde — Sakura camina hacia atrás confiando en no caer encima de Sasuke. Gira un poco su cabeza y sonríe de oreja a oreja, solo espera no tener la cara muy roja, siente escalofríos con el olfateo de Sasuke sobre su nuca.

Se detiene y trata de soltarse, no trata por mucho tiempo pues el agarre en su cintura se intensifica y los leves rugidos de Sasuke se vuelven más audibles, señala hacia el piso para hacer saber que se les olvida el paquete. No sabe si agradecer o pedir disculpas, Kiba le entrega el paquete al demonio, se aleja apenas le es arrebatado.

—Bueno… si necesitas algo… solo avísame — escucha por último al entrar a la casa.

— ¡Gracias! — grita con sobre esfuerzo, su cuerpo está sumamente apretado contra el de él.

Una vez solos comienza a retorcerse para soltarse, siente la punta de la nariz del Uchiha en el inicio de su cuello. Sakura lanza un chillido de incomodidad, aleja todo lo que puede su piel con la de él.

—Sasuke, suéltame — pide con un jadeo.

El demonio parece fascinado con su cabello, no oye las constantes protestas que pide a gritos recuperar su espacio vital. Sakura lanza un suspiro, cansada deja caer ambos bravos a los lados y espera paciente que la inspección termine. ¿Qué fue eso?, está segura que quería matarlo, la forma en la que miraba a Kiba era una mezcla de amenaza y odio, tuvo miedo, miedo de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? — pregunta con reclamo. Por fin llama la atención de Sasuke, el agarre en su cintura se afloja y aprovecha pasa soltarse. Se aleja unos pasos de él, y camina hacia la habitación sumamente molesta. —. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Acaso eres un perro?

Lo encara con el ceño fruncido, abre los ojos con sorpresa, el color rojizo de los orbes que una vez fueron negros sigue coloreándolos. Se toma las caderas, y mira directamente el rostro de Sasuke, no quiere hacerse ilusiones ni nada por el estilo, pero cree que la demostración de testosterona que exhibió hace un momento fue un arrebato de celos. Se escucha estúpido lo sabe, él no se pondría celoso por alguien como ella. A pesar de saberlo no puede evitar la caricia de una ilusión muda.

Se toma le puente de la nariz, no tiene que hacerse ilusiones, tiene que tener presente todos sus principios.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos? — pregunta ya con más calma. La forma en la que ha encarnado una ceja le hace saber que él no sabe de lo que habla. —. El color te ha cambiado a rojo, ¿es normal? o ¿te sientes mal?

¿Rojo?... Sasuke parpadea, confuso recobra el autocontrol que perdió hace unos minutos, camina hacia el espejo que cuelga de la pared y se mira. Siente sorpresa, lleva sus dedos a la altura de su cara, Sakura tiene razón, sus ojos han cambiado. ¿Qué es esto? Solo conoce a una persona con esa habilidad y esa persona es su padre, ningún otro _Akuma_ de su especie ha logrado despertar el extraño poder de los ojos que copian.

Se toma la garganta, eso significa que ¿puede escupir fuego?, no lo sabe. Tampoco sabe cómo ha podido desarrollar tal habilidad, mira de reojo a Sakura, ¿ella tuvo algo que ver?, asiente para sus adentros. La rabia que sintió solo de verla cerca de otro casi lo volvió loco, su sangre hirvió de tal forma que amenazo con quemar su piel. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo puede provocarle aquello? Se toma la barbilla, piensa sobre las cosas, solo es una humana, una humana que acaba de conocer.

A estas alturas tiene muy claro que no se debe a la falta de coito, si así fuera, la sensación no sería tan intensa y asfixiante. Se toma la mandíbula, sus encías escosen, tiene la necesidad de morderla… abre los ojos como si acabara de descubrir algo sumamente importante, tal vez así sea.

Gira con el cuerpo completamente tenso, descubrirá hasta el más mínimo secreto que esconda ese cuerpo, desnudara el alma pura de Sakura e invadirá todo lo que ella significa. Tiene que hacerlo, solo así sabrá que es lo que está sintiendo, solo así se responderán todas sus preguntas.

Traga lento, su cuerpo siente el desliz de la creciente excitación. Deja que el deseo cubra cada centímetro de su expresión, ya no puede contenerse, el dolor de la pasión está comenzando a ser insoportable. Camina como león al acecho, su mirada rojiza se cruza con la verde de ella. Parece que ha comprendido, las piernas de Sakura comienzan a temblar, sus ojos buscan la forma de escapar de él. Solo basta con tomarla del antebrazo para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

—Por favor… no — escucha la pequeña suplica salir de los labios rosados.

Posa ambas manos en la delgada cintura de Sakura, su mirada baja desde sus cabellos hasta esos labios que lo seducen con inocencia.

— ¿Por qué? — musita entre un gruñido. —. Puedo escuchar los gritos de tu cuerpo.

No miente, el olor que desprende su cuerpo lo incita a arrancarle la ropa de solo un movimiento, no lo hará, será gentil, por primera vez en su vida será gentil con otra mujer. Es virgen, y si saber eso lo prende de una manera muy vigorosa.

El jadeo que lanza choca contra su desnudo pecho — P-por qué… nos acabamos de conocer… — murmura sin mirarlo.

Sasuke humedece sus labios. —Entonces conozcámonos.

Agacha su cabeza a la altura del oído izquierdo de Sakura, y suspira contra sus vellos. Rodea el pequeño cuerpo al sentir el estremecimiento que provoca su caricia, despacio sin asustarla deja pequeños besos en sus mejillas, la vergüenza es visible en todo su rostro.

—Tenemos conceptos diferentes… sobre conocer personas… — está cediendo, puede ver una pequeña abertura en su tensado cuerpo.

Aprovecha la confusión y recuesta el tembloroso cuerpo sobre el futón en el que durmió hace una noche. No apega el suyo al de ella, queda suspendido sobre ella por escasos centímetros, la sorpresa del movimiento hace que Sakura de un salto de nervios. Sus miradas se cruzan, el pánico desborda de sus brillosos ojos verdes.

—No, no me temas — susurra acariciando su rostro. —. No te haré daño… confía en mí.

Los músculos de sus brazos se tensan al usar fuerza para recargar su cuerpo, un cosquilleo recorre sus entrañas, esto es diferente, si unen sus cuerpos no será simple sexo lo que hagan, no, claro que no. Nunca sintió algo como esto, la debilidad lo está invadiendo, y no hace nada para evitarlo.

Sasuke mira directamente la mirada temerosa de Sakura, sin despegar sus ojos acerca sus labios a los de ella, siente la flama de su estómago intensificarse, apenas una simple caricia hace que miles de señales eléctricas recorran todo su cuerpo. Ella no responde pero lo intenta, lo sabe pues se ha aferrado a su cuello. Demonios… se siente jodidamente bien, no quiere perder el control para no asustarla, mueve sus labios con lentitud y saborea el sabor de su carne.

Sus instintos se prenden al oír el imperceptible gemido que ha muerto en la garganta de Sakura, maldición, siente placer solo de besarla, eso está mal, lo sabe. Introduce su lengua dentro de su cavidad apenas tiene la oportunidad, el cuerpo bajo él convulsiona con el roce de sus lenguas.

No puede soportarlo, termina por apegar cada centímetro de su cuerpo con el de Sakura, baja su mano hasta la altura del muslo y deja una caricia por encima del kimono. Necesita sentirla, necesita tocar su piel. Los dedos de su mano libre viajan hasta la abierta de su ropa, desliza apenas unas yemas por dentro de esté, sus dedos se calientan con el glorioso calor del pecho de Sakura, intensifica el beso e inconscientemente mueve sus caderas.

Un gemido más audible se oye por toda la habitación, el beso es cortado bruscamente, Sakura se encoje y se aferra a su cuerpo. Confuso respira con prisa, trata de mirarla pero ella no lo deja.

—No puedo… — escucha un susurro.

— ¿Por qué? — no puede evitar la frustración en su voz. Retira ambas manos del cuerpo de Sakura y se queda quieto esperando una respuesta convincente.

—No puedo… — vuelve a repetir. Siente algo húmedo mojarle su pecho… ¿esta llorando? —. Quiero enamorarme de ti… no quiero hacerlo si no hay amor…

Se pasma al oír aquello, ¿Amor?... la humedad de su pecho se ve acompañado con un sollozo, si, está llorando por su culpa. Toda la excitación y deseo se esfuman, siente una sensación desagradable. Respira profundo y controla sus instintos, ¿Fue brusco? o ¿Fue muy rápido?... busca la respuesta que le diga por qué llora, cualquier respuesta está bien si no lo involucra a él, no quiere ser el causante de sus sollozos.

—Sé que no puedes darme amor… lo sé porque eres un demonio… — pone atención a lo que dice Sakura. —. Pero… solo quiero intentarlo… nunca había sentido esto por alguien, y no sé si llegue a ser amor, pero… yo… me gustas.

Sasuke se sienta sobre el futón con ella sobre su regazo, estrecha el cuerpo contra su pecho y acaricia el cabello rosado.

—No llores de esa forma — pide con voz grave.

La cabeza de Sakura se acurruca en el espacio de su cuello —. Quiero enamorarme de ti… y conocer la locura del amor… esa que te hace hacer tonterías, y que puede hacerte mucho daño, quiero conocerte, sé que te iras y que probablemente nunca te vea.

Amor… esa palabra la ha oído antes, Sasuke aspira el dulce aroma de la cabellera rosada, no quiere hacerle daño, no tomara su cuerpo hasta que ella este segura. Se quedara, pensar en alejarse le provoca una mala sensación, ella vale la pena lo sabe. Un fugaz recuerdo invade su mente, se burla de sí mismo, ese estúpido tenía razón.

 _—Es más que los instintos que nos avisan cuando esa persona llega — dice su rubio amigo. Sentados en la orilla de un acantilado observan el horizonte, Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco, ahí va otra vez con sus cursilerías. —. Nuestra naturaleza ya no nos avisa, lo que nos avisa es esto, late con tanta fuerza que amenaza con romperte una cosquilla._

 _Coloca su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón y su mirada azulada se humedece de un brillo peculiar._

 _—Deja de pensar en eso y prepárate — Sasuke se pone de pie, las carrosas están a punto de cruzar el bosque. Tienen que estar listos para lo que harán, sabe que esto acarreara problemas pero no le importa, si es ayudar a su amigo, por él está bien._

 _—Escúchame bastardo — gruñe ofendido. —. La causa de lo que haré ahora, es esto que te estoy diciendo. Algún día lo sentirás y me entenderás amigo mío. Ya no será simple instinto sino amor._

 _— ¿Amor? — pregunta arrugando la nariz. —. Deja de juntarte con humanos._

 _Naruto lanza una carcajada, se pone de pie y desvaina su gran espada._

 _—No te hagas el idiota, nosotros también conocemos el amor — mira hacia los árboles. —. El amor te cambiara, cuando ella esté a tu lado ya nada importara,_ _harás cualquier cosa, serias cualquier cosa que ella necesite, romperás las reglas y te traicionaras a ti mismo solo para estar a su lado._

 _—Demuéstralo ahora estúpido — las imponentes alas de Sasuke se extienden a los lados. Desvaina a sus gemelas y divisa las cuatro carrosas que se acercan. —. Te espero allá abajo, date prisa, tómala y lárgate lejos de aquí._

 _—Espera — toma el bazo de su amigo, y se aclara la garganta. Naruto tiene que decirlo ahora. —. La vida no me alcanzara para agradecer esto que harás por mí, hermano, deseo con todo mi corazón que algún día conozcas a tu compañera para que puedas comprenderme. El día que nos reencontremos, estoy seguro que me presentaras a esa mujer… gracias Sasuke._

 _—Tsk, tonterías — responde mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —. Sé que tú lo harías por mí, así déjate de idioteces y concéntrate._

 _Esa era una despedida, no tenían fecha para verse de nuevo y eso no importaba. Sasuke asiente y le desea buena suerte, sus alas prenden vuelo y se lanza al ataque suicida._

¿Esto sintió Naruto?... no lo sabe, es confuso y extraño. Deja caricias sutiles a lo largo de su cabello para que ya no llore, sus encías no dejan de escocer. Siempre supo lo que le paso a su amigo, pues lo miro volverse débil y estúpido, y es así como ahora mismo se siente. Nunca se permito sentirse débil ante nada ni ante nadie, pero ahora no le molesta hacerlo, no sabe que pasara en el futuro, ni tampoco sabe si esto es amor, lo único que sabe con certeza es que está temblorosa humana es su compañera.

Los de su especie saben por medio de instintos cuando encuentran a su pareja, y al parecer todo su cuerpo está empeñado en hacérselo saber. Sakura es su compañera, ahora mismo lo acepta.

—No me iré — musita contra el cuello de Sakura. —. Solo tendrás que esperar por mí.

No podrá irse con tranquilidad si la deja desprotegida, es muy débil y cualquier accidente puede matarla, eso es algo que tiene prohibido, no debe morir a menos que él así lo desee. Tiene que arreglar las cosas en su clan, y eso conlleva a tener que matar a Danzou, no puede llevarla pues será una gran distracción.

— ¿Lo prometes? — Sakura se acurruca más a él. No sabe que rayos está haciendo, solo quiere estar con él.

—Sí, lo prometo.

Solo puede hacer una cosa que le traerá paz mental, respira profundo, Sakura tiene que sobrevivir. Tiene que aguantar su vitalidad, abre la mandíbula y dos colmillos salen de sus encías, lo que le ha estado molestando todo este tiempo es la ponzoña de su marca.

—Tranquila… dolerá mucho — dice con sinceridad. Sakura se alza y lo mira confundida.

No le explicara, ella se dará cuenta sola, vuelve a estrecharla contra su cuerpo y en un rápido movimiento descubre el hueco de su cuello. Se escucha un grito, siente un poco de dolor al dejar salir su veneno. El lazo que los unirá para toda la eternidad se crea con la mezcla de sus esencias.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

¡Estoy a su merced!

Perdónenme ;-; el dolor de garganta se volvió una infección que casi me mata. Me sentí muy mal, enserio, perdonen la tardanza y tenga piedad.

¡Feliz Navidad! (atrasado)

7uu7 Espero les guste el capítulo, se revelo una pista, comenten sus opiniones. Yo que Sakura ya me hubiera comido a Sasuke desde haberlo encontrado en el bosque. Miauw :3 Creo que no tengo que explicar lo que sucedió, pues lo advertí desde un principio la historia se basa en instintos que nosotros no gozamos, que fácil sería la vida, si pudiéramos encontrar a nuestra pareja por medio del olor *3*

Besos y Abrazos Meh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; son del sensual Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el suyo.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno, violencia moderada.

* * *

 **-6-**

Como el asecho de un lobo

Por: Meh18

—Sabes, no quiero morir — decía con nerviosismo el soldado a su derecha —. Seguramente se pondrá furioso apenas nos vea.

Shisui gira su cabeza en forma de negación y cansancio, lleva todo el camino escuchando las constantes quejas de miedo sobre lo que sucederá cuando se encuentren con Sasuke. No es ningún estúpido, es un hecho que Sasuke se pondrá furioso pues odia que lo busquen como si fuera un criminal… aunque sea uno.

—Tranquilos, nada sucederá, se los aseguro — las palabras que ha venido repitiendo ya no tranquilizan a sus soldados.

El traqueteo de las patas de sus caballos salpican el escaso lodo que provoco la tormenta de hace dos días, el pequeño escuadrón de soldados llevan consigo las armaduras correspondientes del destacado clan. Los caballos de color negro y café lucen intimidantes para ser unos inofensivos animales, y no es para menos ya que han sido criados para dar ese aspecto de poder y respeto.

La llanura de frondosos árboles cubren los rayos de sol creando una relajante sombra, no es más de medio día y no están lejos del rio. Hace varios kilómetros atrás se encontraron con el lugar que menciono el Señor Fugaku, los rastros de batalla o más bien, de la incineración de casi medio bosque, se miraba brutal.

Sus negros ojos miran el balanceo de la bandera del clan Uchiha sobre sus cabezas, en todo el camino no se han encontrado con nada inusual, sin contar con los cadáveres incinerados de los mestizos. Shisui espera no tener ninguna rabieta con Sasuke, hace varios siglos atrás cuando él comenzó a ser más cercano a Itachi estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque por parte del menor de los Uchihas, le costó aceptar que aquel mocoso al cual vio nacer fuera más poderoso que él. Las riñas entre ellos jamás se han solucionado, aunque pensándolo mejor nunca intentaron solucionarlas. Tal vez este sea el momento de dar un nuevo paso, hay esperanza de un cambio no visto de Sasuke, un cambio que Shisui reza para que sea bueno.

— ¿Pueden sentirlo, chicos? — una dulce brisa reafirma su camino.

Encontraron el rastro del aroma de Sasuke, a pesar de estar enterado sobre las heridas que debe tener el chico se sorprendió cuando pudo oler la poderosa sangre del Uchiha. Son contadas las veces que ha sido testigo de la afrodisiaca esencia, una de ellas fue cuando regreso victorioso de las montañas con la cabeza del imponente dragón sobre sus flacuchos hombros, la herida mortal que cruzaba el aun no musculoso pecho dejo que todos los miembros del clan conocieran el verdadero olor de Sasuke.

Si no fuera por aquella ocasión, no tendría la oportunidad de encontrarlo. Shisui necesita conocer la sutil esencia de la sangre fresca para guardarla en su memoria, y así usarla en el mejor momento. Cierra los ojos y aspira con profundidad, puede sentirlo, no está muy lejos.

—Estoy seguro que Neji no aguantara en el enfrentamiento — el inesperado y estúpido comentario del soldado llama su atención. Shisui aprieta las correas que lo sostienen del caballo.

—Umm, no lo sé, ese presumido tiene muchas mañas — dice en forma de contestación otro de sus soldados —. Son muchos años de no saber nada sobre las nuevas habilidades del Hyuga.

Shisui jala las riendas y detiene todo movimiento. Ya se le hacía extraño que no tocaran el tema en todo el camino, mira de soslayo y escucha con fastidio la conversación.

Las miradas inquietantes de los soldados más antiguos se posa sobre los hombros de Shisui, ellos no son ningunos idiotas, saben que hablar de aquel tema tan delicado es intolerante e inaceptable, ese asunto no es algo de lo que pueden hablar libremente, no si no quieren morir. El rumor comenzó hace apenas un día, después de la visita de los Hyugas a la fortaleza, algo como "Neji ha retado a Sasuke" traspaso las paredes del palacio en menos de una hora, todo el pueblo está enterado del inesperado duelo.

—Les recomiendo que se callen — Shisui gruñe —. Ese asunto no es de vuestra incumbencia.

— ¡Oh, Por favor! — Juko dice con incredulidad, el más joven de los soldados lanza una sensual sonrisa —. ¿Qué tiene de malo hablar sobre esto? Recordemos que no fuimos nosotros quienes propusimos esto, sino ellos.

—Esa no es razón para sentirnos orgullosos — Shisui mira a todos con molestia —, Sasuke ha cambiado, estoy seguro que será consiente de que la pelea no solucionará los problemas, al contrario, solo abrirá más la grieta entre los Uchiha y Hyuga.

Una tensa mirada entre los soldados obtiene Shisui.

—Mejor preocúpense por sus propios asuntos y no hagan predicciones sobre lo que pasara, de todos modos no se sabe si Sasuke aceptara — Zoka uno de los antiguos habla con tranquilidad, parece ser que el tema de la pelea tiene a más de uno ansioso.

— ¿De verdad creen que Sasuke perderá la oportunidad de matar a Neji? todos sabemos que no es así, además, está es una gran oportunidad para dejar en claro que clan es más poderoso.

—Nadie es más poderoso, ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? — El ceño de Shisui se frunce — Todos somos iguales, no tienen por qué haber demostraciones de quien es más poderoso — no puede evitar alzar la voz ante lo que dirá —. Sasuke es otro, estoy seguro que el encierro ha cambiado sus pensamientos.

—Tonterías. Tú viste como termino con todos esos mestizos, ni uno solo sobrevivió, Sasuke sigue siendo el mismo de hace 300 años — Juko encoje los hombros y mueve la cabeza desinteresado.

¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de Sasuke de esa forma si apenas vivió con él una década? Shisui gruñe con fuerza, ese mocoso provocara su propia muerte con esa lengua tan suelta.

—Juko tiene razón Shisui — Zoka asiente dándole la razón, ¿De qué lado está?—. Lo único que nos queda es no dejar que Sasuke mate a Neji, no puedes hacer nada para evitar la pelea, hijo.

Un incómodo silencio reina el escuadrón de soldados, Shisui no tiene una base para hacerlos cambiar de parecer, en lo más fondo de si, sabe que tienen razón, es casi imposible creer que Sasuke haya cambiado.

Shisui expulsa un suspiro relajado, tiene fe en el juicio de Sasuke.

—Solo ya no hablen, no quiero oír nada sobre el tema.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna retoma el camino hacia el encuentro con Sasuke. La condena cambio, ya no tendrá que eliminar a la bestia de las cavernas, un duelo a muerte contra Neji fue lo que se decidió, si pierde contra el Hyuga tendrá que regresar al sueño de los alfares por trescientos años más. El nuevo trato es absurdo, si por obras de los espíritus Sasuke pierde el combate es seguro que no dejara que lo vuelvan a encerrar, y eso conllevaría a una nueva pelea causando nuevas muertes y más grietas entre los clanes.

Mira hacia los lados, terminan de cruzar el caminó de frondosos árboles. El aroma se intensifica, solo unos cuantos metros más y podrán llegar al lugar donde se encuentra Sasuke.

No puede ser tan malo, los tiempos han cambiado y seguir con los mismos pasos de hace 300 años solo hará que todo el castigo y condena se desperdicien. Sasuke no puede ser el mismo guerrero insensato y arrogante de siempre ¿Cómo lo sabe?... no tiene ni idea, tal vez sea su loca cordura quien quiere hacerle creer que él pudo haber cambiado entre sus sueños.

—Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, no quiero que lo ataquen — la mirada de Shisui alcanza a mirar una cabaña —. El rastro más fuerte del aroma viene de allí.

—Lo sabemos, no mirarlo a los ojos y si se pone agresivo llamarte inmediatamente — Juko repite lo que Shisui dijo antes de salir de la fortaleza.

Shisui asiente con la mirada y sigue la trayectoria de Zoka y Juko, ellos rodearan la cabaña por si Sasuke trata de escapar. Él irá de frente.

Respira profundo, mira por un momento a los tres soldados que le quedan. La última vez que fue a buscarlo golpeo de gravedad a la tropa con la que iba en aquella ocasión.

Observa fijamente el frente, su mirada ya puede observar mejor la cabaña. Frunce las cejas, no quiere ni imaginarse como la consiguió, el terreno es de algún humano que tuvo la desafortunada suerte de toparse con Sasuke. Si lo ha matado tendrán que limpiar y tratar de dar algún clase de respeto al pobre ser. Los pasos de los caballos se detienen frente la cerca de madera.

Las botas de cuero pisan el suelo, hay muchas flores de todos los colores y formas, el lugar es realmente agradable. Un inquietante olorcillo inunda las fosas nasales de Shisui, asiente con la cabeza y cierra los ojos, si, el aroma es de Sasuke eso no lo puede negar aunque…

—Es extraño, es él pero… ¿no lo es? — pregunta confundido uno de los soldados.

Desgraciadamente no tiene una respuesta a su pregunta mal formulada, él también comienza a confundirse, el olor es de Sasuke pero entre la esencia hay otro olor, un olor extraño, muy llamativo y ¿fogoso?

—No pueden ser dos personas, solo hay una — dice Shisui.

Extrañado abre la pequeña puerta de la cerca, apenas con dos pasos adentro se detiene. El agudo oído se percata de un pequeño canto, mira fijamente la puerta de la cabaña, levanta el puño a la altura de su cabeza, da la orden de no moverse. ¿Qué rayos está pasando? El canto no puede venir de Sasuke, el ligero sonido es muy cálido como para ser él, además, Sasuke no canta. ¿Acaso es una mujer?, ¿Sasuke está con una mujer?

La puerta de madera se desliza y de ella se asoma una mata rosa. Su negra mirada se topa con dos brillantes ojos… es una humana. Shisui se petrifica.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! — pregunta, con el miedo inundando su par de ojos verdes, las finas manos dejan caer el cesto con mantas blancas que la mujer sostenía contra su pecho.

El intercambio de miradas sorprendidas ponen en tensión el atmosfera, la pequeña mujer mira a cada uno de los soldados, un ligero paso hacia atrás indica que en cualquier momento huira.

Shisui no sabe por dónde comenzar a procesar lo que está ocurriendo. Es una mujer, una mujer con el olor de Sasuke. Santo cielo… ¿Qué es esto?

—Espera — Shisui detiene los pasos apresurados de la humana —. Tranquila, no te asustes…

Una corriente de aire mueve los largos y extravagantes cabellos rosas, traga lento, a pesar de que el olor de Sasuke desborde de toda ella no puede evitar sentir una sensación de fogosidad con la caricia del aroma llamativo en su piel, aspira con lentitud, ¿es humana? Shisui mira de soslayo a sus soldados, todos ellos pueden sentirlo de igual forma.

—No — susurra con dureza. El aroma es demasiado atrayente, si se acercan más a ella no podrán controlar sus impulsos, esto es malo muy malo —. No se le acerquen.

— ¿Qué quieren? — pregunta con miedo la mujer.

Shisui cierra los ojos y respira profundo, apretando la mandíbula yergue todo su cuerpo.

—Solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas… señorita…

—Sakura.

—Sakura — Shisui repite el nombre con los labios apretados —, espero perdones nuestra falta de respeto al entrar de esta forma, es solo que no teníamos idea de que alguien estuviera aquí.

Sasuke no está aquí, todo este tiempo fueron guiados por un aroma diferente. ¿Por qué huele igual a él? ¿Por qué…?

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? — Sakura levanta con desconfianza el cesto con las mantas. Siente una sensación incomoda al levantarse, el hinchazón de su cuello arde.

Los pensamientos de Shisui amenazan con hacer explotar su cráneo, detiene la aceleración de sus impulsos más básicos y decide inspeccionar a Sakura, no hay duda alguna es humana. En toda su existencia jamás había visto a una mujer con ese color de cabello y ojos, entrecierra los parpados, es su imaginación o… ¿tiene una marca en su frente? Da un paso hacia ella.

—Él no está aquí — Zoka y Juko se detienen a unos metros de los soldados. Ambos posan su mirada en Sakura. — ¿Quién es la humana?

Sakura siente un espasmo al oír el término humana, son Akumas, todos ellos son Akumas. Presiona los dedos en su kimono lila, su corazón se agita, tiene miedo.

—Disculpa la falta de educación — Shisui se da cuenta de la tensión en Sakura —. Hace unos días perdimos a uno de los nuestros, él tiene una herida de flecha y usa ropas como las nuestras.

 _«Sasuke»_ Sakura oprime el cesto contra su pecho, mira cuidadosamente a cada uno de ellos, ¿Sasuke es de ellos? o ¿Ellos fueron quienes lo hirieron?

—Me preguntaba si no has visto nada inusual, Sakura — Shisui pregunta con cuidado.

—No.

— ¿No?

—No — no se arriesgara a dar información de Sasuke a hombres desconocidos —. De haber visto a un hombre como ustedes jamás podría olvidarlo.

Juko arquea una ceja, es más que obvio que Sasuke estuvo aquí, todo su maldito aroma está por todo el lugar.

—No, nos mientas preciosa — Juko mira fijamente a Sakura, él también se ha dado cuenta del peculiar aroma.

—No me diga preciosa — Sakura replica disgustada.

—Déjala en paz, Juko — advierte Shisui.

Un sutil susurro invade sus más profundos pensamientos, lento sale a flote la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes. No le pasó desapercibido el ligero movimiento del hombro izquierdo de Sakura. Tiene temor de hasta pensarlo, pero es un hecho que Sasuke la mordió, ella posee la marca de pertenencia.

Al tener la marca de pertenencia automáticamente la esencia comienza a correr por las venas de la mujer, de esa forma los machos que la rodean no se acercaran pues se sabrá que ella ya le pertenece alguien. Eso lo tiene muy claro, pero lo que no acaba de comprender es el por qué ella expulsa un aroma jodidamente atrayente, sabe que si se le acerca solo unos pasos para mirarla mejor, su vida estará en peligro.

No fue un Akuma cualquiera el que la marco, sino Sasuke, el guerrero más fuerte de la historia. Quien sabe qué clase de habilidades recorran el cuerpo de Sakura, cuando marcas a una mujer no solo lo haces para hacer saber que ya tienes compañera; con la ponzoña le obsequias parte de tus habilidades y parte de tu inmortalidad

—Gracias por su tiempo Sakura — hace una reverencia de respeto. Sera mejor irse lo antes posible, no es sensato quedarse cerca de ella.

Con una última mirada a sus hermosos ojos Shisui sube sobre su caballo, con un asentimiento de cabeza ordena volver a ponerse en marcha. Pronto desaparecen de la vista de Sakura. Aspira profundo, ya no está el aroma dulce, ha sido reemplazado por el de una bestia peligrosa, por el de Sasuke.

—Nunca la hemos visto ¿entendido? — Shisui dice sin detenerse —. Saben muy bien lo que esto significa.

Todos ellos lo saben muy bien, cuando un Uchiha encuentran a su pareja se vuelve extremadamente posesivo y peligroso, muy peligroso, si Sasuke descubre que ellos estuvieron cerca de ella no tendrá piedad para desaparecer a los obstáculos que encuentre en su camino.

—Era obvio que esto tenía que pasar… — comienza confundido Juko —. Pero… una ¡¿Humana?! ¿Cómo sobrevivió al veneno?

—No lo sé, esto es sorpresivo — Shisui guía a la tropa hacia la fortaleza, no hay rastro del olor de Sasuke y eso quiere decir que no está por el área.

Sasuke y una humana, ¡Humana, joder! ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Shisui recuerda aquellos tiempos en los que Sasuke exterminaba pequeñas aldeas solo porque aquellas criaturas eran las más débiles y aburridas de todas las especies. Y ahora él ha marcado a una pequeña humana, ¿Cómo pudo pasar?... Tal vez ella sea inmortal, tal vez la conoció hace 300 años, no, de ser así él jamás habría permitido su encierro.

—No es humana — Zoka conseguí llamar la atención de todos, los caballos son parados sorpresivamente.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Juko —. ¿Entonces qué es?

Shisui mira fijamente a Zoka, es bien sabido que él es uno de los soldados más antiguos del clan. Se dice que Zoka estuvo cuando Sasuke nació, hace 860 años atrás.

El pobre viejo mueve la cabeza en forma de negación.

—No sé qué es, pero es seguro que ella no es una humana — su cansada mirada mira a todos —. Los humanos no huelen de esa forma, y no tienen esa extraña marca en la frente.

La seriedad de sus rostros se refleja en el pequeño charco de agua que hay en la tierra, los árboles hacen ruido cuando el viento acaricia sus hojas.

—No importa que sea — Shisui retoma el camino —, Sasuke no dudara en matarnos si descubre que la hemos visto.

Apenas llegue a la fortaleza Shisui le dirá a su Señora Mikoto, tal vez ella sepa que hacer o mejor aún ella sepa lo que es en verdad Sakura.

Shisui acelera el paso del caballo, su cabeza palpita al pensar en todas las posibles respuestas. ¿Qué eres Sakura? Si no eres humana entonces… ¿Qué?

/*/*/*/

El siseo de sus esclavos lo están poniendo de mal humor. Sentado en la gran silla que lo diferencia de esas escorias encadenadas permanece en el pasillo del segundo piso. Desde esa altura mira la arena de la guarida, es bastante grande, muy acomedida para el entrenamiento de las bestias. Las celdas de sus esclavos se alzan a los lados de ella.

— ¿Aún no hay noticias? — Danzou pregunta al ver a uno de los guardias llegar junto a él.

—No señor, no hay rastros de Sai — informa sin mirarlo a la cara —. Buscamos en las zonas cercanas del clan Uchiha sin que nos vieran, y no hay ni rastro de él. Posiblemente murió junto a los otros mestizos.

No es extraño que el bastardo de Sai haya muerto, un infeliz como él debió ser el primero en morir. El contacto que tiene en el clan Uchiha no le ha dado explicaciones del por qué todas las tropas de mestizos fueron aniquiladas con tanta facilidad, el plan era simple y preciso. "Atacar la fortaleza Uchiha mientras Fugaku era secuestrado para despojarlo de sus poderosos ojos", todo fue planeado con meses de anticipación, descartando posibles contratiempos y emboscadas, no habían posibilidades de que el plan fallara…, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

Hace dos días mando un escuadrón de mestizos a buscar rastros de Pain y de sus dos acompañantes, no negara que sintió decepción y frustración cuando le dieron aviso de sus cuerpos incinerados. Pain siendo uno de sus soldados más fuertes también fue aniquilado, tiene dudas, Itachi no pudo acabar con Pain tan rápido, y lo mismo va para Fugaku, la inyección que le fue inyectada antes del enfrentamiento no le tendría que haber dejado pelear a menos que no se la aplicaran. Algo extraño está ocurriendo, ni siquiera el contacto ha mandado algún informe con detalles o explicaciones exactas de lo que paso, Danzou estira su cuello cansado, tiene que descubrir que mierda es lo que está pasando.

— ¿Cuántos faltan? — pregunta con tono alto, su mirada se dirige hacia la arena.

—Cinco grupos de seis mestizos — responde un guardia con firmeza.

—Dense prisa, tenemos que abandonar este lugar lo más rápido posible.

El guardia ruge órdenes, el sonido de las cadenas al chocar se vuelve agudo.

Danzou siente sobre su cabeza una mirada retadora, sonríe de medio lado. Konan. El odio con el que lo mira le causa gracia, guiñe un ojo y manda un beso con expresión asqueada solo para cabrearla más, el llanto de Konan cuando se enteró de la muerte de Pain dieron un espectáculo fantástico, sus lágrimas inútiles sirvieron para divertirlo un poco en todo este asunto estresante. Pasa por sus cabellos canosos su rasposa mano, en lo único que puede pensar ahora mismo es en dejar el lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? Se pregunta mirando hacia el hueco que hay sobre sus cabezas, Danzou mira detenidamente el cielo, sabe que su contacto no lo traicionara, lo sabe pues él más que nadie sería el más afectado de todo esto, aun sabiendo eso tiene un mal presentimiento, no es ningún idiota.

—Señor, todos los grupos de mestizos han sido encadenados — avisa con voz ronca un soldado de la arena.

Danzou solo asiente, será mejor desaparecer del mapa por un tiempo, si han descubierto a Madara, él será al primero a quien vendrán a buscar. Desaparecer y esperar en la oscuridad hasta que las cosas se enfríen, eso es lo que hará.

—Asegura las cadenas de esa zorra — dice señalando a Konan, quien no ha dejado de mirarlo —, e inyecta a los perros y una vez se conviertan en humanos, amárralos.

Las rodillas de Konan golpean el piso causándole heridas, el guardia no deja de jalonear sus cadenas como si jalara a un pobre perro. Muerde con fuerza sus labios, sus cansados ojos se enfocan en sus muñecas ensangrentadas. ¿Cómo llego a esto?, en su memoria mueren los recuerdos de lo que fue su vida junto a Pain. Su corazón siente un vuelco, el único recuerdo que tiene plasmado hasta el fondo de su corazón es el de las expresiones de sus dos hijos que le dedicaron mientras ella los escondía en las cuevas para que ese malnacido de Danzou no los encontrara, siente un retorcijón de dolor, sus labios sangran al morderlos con rudeza. Oh dios mío, su marido murió, murió por ese bastardo.

—Tranquila Konan… — susurra Nagato quien la acompaña en su grupo —. Tenemos una oportunidad.

Konan traga lento, respira profundo, desparece de ella las inmensas ganas de llorar que amenazan con doblegarla de nuevo. Con ayuda de su único amigo se pone de pie, sus descalzos pies hacen presión contra la arena. Tienen una oportunidad, una pequeña oportunidad para ser libres.

En los diez años que lleva encerrada entre estas paredes de concreto jamás vio tan nervioso a Danzou como para abandonar la guarida, algo debió pasar aparte de haber fallado en su "maravilloso plan", se siente ansiosa.

Sus ojos ámbar recorren los ocho grupos de esclavos encadenados, sus entrañas se retuercen al ser invadidas por el nerviosismo.

—Tal vez… solo tal vez… — susurra completamente ida. Nagato la mira extrañado, jala con discreción el delgado brazo de Konan, sus inesperados susurros comienzan a llamar la atención de todos —. Si hay un solo grito, si tan solo alguno de nosotros se pusiera de pie… tal vez…

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? — Nagato comienza a jalonearla para que entre en razón.

Sus pensamientos inquietantes y la adrenalina comienzan a invadir su ser, en el interior de Konan se prende una flama de esperanza y valentía. Este es el momento para levantarse y gritar con fiereza que todos ellos son humanos y no animales, que ellos tienen conciencia y voz.

— ¡Este es el momento! — su ronca voz provoca un inesperado silencio, el repentino grito llama la atención de Danzou.

Ya no tendrá miedo, ya no agachara la mirada cada vez que mire pasar a un guardia. Toda la humillación tiene que terminar ahora, sus piernas comienzan a dar pasos seguros hacia el centro de la arena, los seis mestizos que están encadenados con ella la miran con intriga, desconfiados la acompañan hasta que se detenga.

Danzou se acomoda mejor en su silla, su fría mirada sigue cada movimiento de Konan. Nunca miro esa actitud y determinación en ella.

— ¡Escuchen todos! — Konan no tiene ni idea de donde está sacando las fuerzas para gritar, sus brazos se alzan y mira con odio puro al hombre que la observa desde esa silla de bronce —. ¡Pongamos fin a esto…!

Se calla abruptamente. El cuerpo de Konan siente un espasmo, todas sus palabras se atoran en su garganta. Repentinamente olvida que era lo que iba a decir o hacer, parpadea un par de veces ¿Qué es esto?, confundida mira a su alrededor.

La atención de todos los presentes está enfocada en las grandes puertas de acero, Konan mira a Danzou, se sorprende al ver que él también mira fijamente hacía esa dirección.

Su olfato detecta algo, se toma el pecho con extrañez. Es desconocido y amenazador, el silencio del lugar hace que la inquietud se vuelva palpable, con temor mira fijamente las puertas de acero. El escepticismo del momento los vuelve sordos.

Danzou se pone de pie, con el ceño fruncido busca a los dos guardias que cuidan la entrada, no siente sus esencias. Mira con rapidez a cuatro guardias y con un movimiento de cabeza los manda hacia las puertas. Todas las alarmas de su cuerpo se prenden.

 _¡Pass!_

Repentinamente los cuatro soldados que caminaban con recelo han salido volando chocando con velocidad contra las celdas vacías de los esclavos. Nagato ha actuado rápido, usando fuerza se ha lanzado encima de Konan para cubrirla de las puertas que vienen con velocidad hacia ellos.

El lugar es llenado con aceleración de una nueva presencia, el polvo que ha provocado el choque de las puertas contra la arena no les dejan ver qué demonios es lo que acaba de entrar. Todo está sucediendo tan deprisa que ni tiempo les da de gritar o correr. Llamados como moscas hacia la miel, entrecierran los parpados y enfocan la mirada en la silueta negra que camina con lentitud dentro de la guarida. El misterioso aroma invade los sentidos de los esclavos, guardias y de Danzou.

Konan se arrastra en el piso, busca una mejor posición que le permita respirar, al parecer Nagato está inconsciente sobre su cuerpo. El polvo comienza a desvanecerse. Los ojos de Konan se topan con un par de botas negras, sus pulmones se llenan de un olor peligroso, su cuerpo se ha paralizado, tiene miedo de moverse. Usa la poca conciencia que le queda para elevar la mirada con lentitud y observar al hombre que está de pie frente a ella, el cuerpo es descomunal, de grandes piernas y fuertes músculos, la armadura que tiene puesta es oscura como sus cabellos, y sus ojos... sus ojos son fríos y profundos, el aliento ha abandonado el alma de Konan.

— ¿Q-quién eres? — la pregunta de Konan apenas y puede ser escuchada. Su cuerpo siente una contracción al instante de ser mirada por esos orbes negros, algo en ella grita con desesperación que huya, que se levante y trate de soltarse de las cadenas pues el hombre trae muerte, puede ver lo que se esconde en esa expresión desinteresada, es algo mortífero.

—Danzou — el nombre se escucha fuerte y claro. La voz grave del guerrero se extiende por todo el lugar.

Con la sorpresa irrumpiendo las expresiones de todos los que están ahí giran sus cabezas hacia el segundo piso, los ojos de Danzou se abren con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! — Danzou pregunta con fuerza, no se atreve a encarar al hombre.

Una sonrisa siniestra aparece en los finos labios del guerrero.

—Has atacado mi hogar — musita con enojo —, debes conocerme… Danzou.

«Es un… Uchiha», no hace falta mucho esfuerzo para darse cuenta de donde viene. Danzou frunce las cejas. ¿Madara lo traiciono?... si lo traiciono ¿Por qué ha mandado alguien más para matarlo? mira fijamente al guerrero, nunca antes lo había visto, no es un simple soldado del ejército, debe ser más, ese porte de asecho no es común.

Los ojos de Danzou se abren de par en par —Sasuke Uchiha — el solo decir el nombre ha provocado que una corriente eléctrica traspase sus huesos.

¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que debe estarse pudriendo en el sótano de la fortaleza Uchiha. ¿Cuándo fue despertado?... ¿Cómo supo dónde encontrarlo?... ¿Traición?

—Eres un idiota al venir aquí tú solo — Danzou necesita hacer tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, Madara no pudo haberlo traicionado de ser así él personalmente habría venido a callarlo, ¿Es esto por el cual Madara no se ha comunicado?, si, por supuesto que sí. El que Sasuke este despierto cambia el rumbo de las cosas, el plan principal se ha ido a la mierda.

— ¿Crees que me importa? — Sasuke pregunta sin expresión alguna —. Ninguna de estas personas me interesa, matare a quien se interponga en mi camino.

Por inercia todos los esclavos y guardias que están cerca de él dan pasos hacia atrás. Los instintos más básicos dan señal de mantenerse alejados de Sasuke, ellos saben cuándo alguien es mucho más poderoso y peligroso que ellos.

—Solo lo preguntare una vez, ¿Quién es el bastardo de tu cómplice? — el ceño de Sasuke se frunce, sus fuertes manos se vuelven puños —. Eres demasiado cobarde como para atacar tu solo al clan más fuerte de las especies.

Danzou se mantiene callado, llevara esto hasta el final — ¡Vete al infierno! — grita con desafío —. Lo acepto, el que estés despierto cambia algunas cosas de nuestro plan, pero eso no significa que hemos desistido. Todo sigue en marcha, no importa si ahora mismo me aniquilas por que hagas lo que hagas no evitara que tu hogar caiga en llamas y se pulverice con toda tu gente ante tus pies.

Un tremendo rugido acalla las estupideces que salen de los labios de Danzou. Sasuke tensa su mandíbula, escuchar esa estupidez lo ha enfurecido.

—La paciencia se agota — las gemelas de Sasuke son desfundadas con velocidad, el movimiento ha creado un siseo siniestro —. Si no hablas por tu cuenta tendré que obligarte.

Ya no perderá tiempo, este juego de palabras absurdas solo están haciendo que las cosas se alarguen. Sasuke quiere darse prisa para llevar la cabeza de Danzou y entregar al traidor ante su padre, pues necesita ir en busca de Sakura. Cierra los ojos un momento, su nariz aspira sosegadamente, si, puede sentir el dulce aroma de Sakura.

Aunque no pudo escucharlo por estar dormida él le susurró al oído que volvería pronto, estuvo dándole agua directamente de sus labios toda la noche, jamás lo había hecho, esta vez fue totalmente necesario Sakura no tenía fuerza como para beber por sí sola, así que bebió un gran trago de agua y junto sus labios con los de ella. Nunca cuido a nadie que no fuera él mismo, al principio no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, en un pequeño momento paso por su mente dejarla sola pero enseguida desecho la idea, si la dejaba era seguro que moriría a causa de la fiebre. Coloco trapos húmedos sobre su frente y estuvo mirándola hasta saber que la ponzoña había recorrido todo su sistema, sintió un extraño placer cuando reconoció su esencia en ella, fue como si hubiera ganado una batalla.

Abre los ojos y sonríe — cabe decir que no sonríe por lo que hará—. Gracias a la marca él puede oler su aroma desde cualquier parte donde este, como en este momento ella se dirige hacia su aldea. El lazo que los une tiene que ser más fuerte para que él pueda sentir lo que ella siente, necesita entregarse a él para que la unión este completa. Pero bueno eso ya lo hablaran una vez regrese.

Separa todo pensamiento que tenga que ver con ella, no tiene que distraerse en un lugar lleno de enemigos. Su cuerpo se tensa, una pequeña chispa de fuego se prende en su estómago. Sus músculos se preparan para atacar.

— ¡Hidan! — Danzou detiene la próxima cercanía de Sasuke hacia él. Sus esclavos lo miran como si se hubiese vuelto loco —. ¡Desaten a Hidan!

Le importa una mierda si mueren todos sus esclavos, usara todos sus recursos si eso significa tener una oportunidad para escapar. Hidan es el más veloz y fuerte de todos los mestizos. Pronto se escucha el acarreo de las cadenas, del subterráneo salen cuatro guardias sosteniendo a un gran hombre de extremidades fuertes y cabello gris.

Sasuke posa su mirada en el nuevo guerrero, solo unos pantalones de trapo es lo que trae puesto el mestizo. Los guardias se vuelven torpes al quererlo desatar con rapidez.

— ¡Mátalo y entrégame su cabeza! — la orden de Danzou parece más un grito de auxilio, los nervios se le notan en todo el rostro.

Los ojos ámbar de Konan observan todo desde el suelo, en sus piernas sostiene la cabeza de Nagato. Silenciosa mira con discreción a Sasuke y Hidan, ambos son fuertes se les nota en todo su ser, harán de este lugar un caos.

—No… no te levantes — susurra sin mirar a Nagato, si Danzou sabe que él está despierto seguramente lo mandara a pelear contra el Uchiha —. Solo esperemos un momento.

Hidan toma una gran guadaña de triple hoja color rojo. Su mirada altanera recorre cada centímetro de Sasuke, no pierde detalle de su cuerpo, lo está estudiando, estudia las posibles habilidades que posea. Sasuke mueve sus gemelas despacio.

—Apártate mestizo — la voz de Sasuke deja en claro que no está jugando.

—Sabes, hace meses que no tengo un buen combate — Hidan mueve de un lado a otro su gran arma —. Esto será divertido.

En un veloz movimiento desaparece de la vista de Sasuke, a pesar de haberlo perdido de vista su rostro no muestra ni una sola pizca de preocupación o sorpresa, es más, nada es mucho para describir la expresión de Sasuke. Su negra mirada se desliza de un lado a otro, observa con precisión y calma.

Entrecierra los parpados. Mueve sus gemelas a una velocidad increíble, detiene el ataque directo de Hidan en el momento exacto, las hojas de la guadaña roza los mechones que tiene sobre su rostro, Sasuke pone fuerza en su contraataque y aleja a Hidan unos metros. «Es veloz»

— ¿Sorprendido, Uchiha? — Hidan se lambe los labios y exclama una fuerte risa.

Sasuke sonríe con altanería. Sus gemelas descansan a los lados, no pierde de vista los prontos movimientos de Hidan, espera paciente a que el mestizo vuelva a moverse. Ahí está de nuevo, de igual forma ha desaparecido de su vista, las hélices de Sasuke se extiende con rapidez, no usara el camuflaje. Su agudo oído se concentra en los imperceptibles movimientos de Hidan. Puede sentirlo.

La arena es invadida de los sonidos que provienen de los choques de las diferentes armas, pequeñas chispas brotan al chocar los filos.

Los ojos de Sasuke apenas y pueden seguir los movimientos de Hidan, en un mínimo descuido ha sentido un golpe contra su quijada, no ha alcanzado a cubrirse.

—Acaba con él, Hidan — Danzou no puede evitar sentir regocijo al observar como el Uchiha colisiona contra las celdas de los esclavos.

Las alas de Sasuke lo llevan hacia la superficie, esquiva una embestida contra su cabeza, apenas si puede ver el cuerpo del mestizo. Limpia con lentitud la sangre que ha comenzado a brotar de sus encías. Solo necesita un poco más, solo unos movimientos más. Gruñe al sentir con fuerza el ataque en sus brazos, sus ojos miran el caer de la primera gota limpia de sangre, de su sangre. Sasuke baja en picada por toda la arena, Hidan también ha expandido sus alas.

Todos sus instintos están concentrados en perfeccionarse. Entrecierra los parpados, está listo. Detiene abruptamente su vuelo, sus pies pisan con fuerza el suelo. Las alas de Sasuke desaparecen.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — la pregunta de uno de los guardias queda en el aire, todos miran extrañados al Uchiha. Danzou sonríe con malicia, es obvio que no puede luchar contra esa velocidad.

—Ten cuidado — Konan susurra en dirección a Sasuke, lo sabía, Hidan es el más fuerte de todos ellos, sus habilidades sobrepasan los límites —. Muévete… vete de aquí.

La vista de Hidan se enfoca en el inmovilizado cuerpo del Uchiha, cambia de rumbo su descomunal velocidad. Desvaina la guadaña contra el cuello de Sasuke. Konan se cubre los ojos, oh no.

 _¡Chusk!_

El ataque de Hidan es interceptado a medio camino, lo que está sucediendo es imposible de creer. Sin usar sus alas Sasuke se ha movido a una velocidad mayor que la de Hidan, sus ojos negros se cruzan con los del mestizo, la pequeña sonrisa que comienza abordar su rostro es amenazadora. Con la gemela izquierda manda a volar la guadaña, los pies de Sasuke hacen que salte y estampe toda su pierna contra el rostro de Hidan, de inmediato el sorprendido mestizo sale volando.

Los ojos de Danzou amenazan con saltar de sus cuencas, estupefacto observa la creciente batalla, Hidan se ha puesto de pie y ha vuelto atacar. «No… maldición»

— ¿Cómo es posible? — el susurro de Danzou llama la atención de los esclavos y guardias que están cerca de él.

Uno, dos, tres golpes seguidos y directos contra el rostro de Hidan. Los papeles han cambiado ahora a quien le cuesta trabajo seguir los veloces movimientos es al mestizo.

—Hidan se ha vuelto lento.

—No — la expresión de Danzou deja entrever la creciente preocupación de la situación —. El Uchiha ha incrementado su velocidad.

Sasuke da un doble giro y golpea con brusquedad el pecho de Hidan, observa sin expresión alguna la caída contra la arena. Todos los mestizos a su alrededor miran perplejos el cuerpo lleno de arañazos y moretones de Hidan.

—Eres bueno maldito — el mestizo se levanta con lentitud —, pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarme.

«Se trasformara» «Lo usara» «Oh dios, realmente lo hará» mormullos con espanto y exaltación llegan hasta los oídos de Sasuke, quieto y sin mover ningún músculo observa desde el segundo piso.

— ¡No tienes una puta idea de lo que te espera, Uchiha! — el fiero grito de Hidan viene acompañado de rugidos llenos de odio.

Danzou gira un poco su cabeza y mira a un grupo de mestizos, con un asentimiento de cabeza pronto los liberan de las cadenas que los aprisionan.

Inmediatamente emerge de la piel de Hidan bello oscuro, sus piernas comienzan a ser reemplazadas con patas de alguna bestia desconocida. Sus manos humanas son transformadas en grandes y filosas garras, la cabeza de un lobo sustituye el rostro de Hidan.

— ¡Grawrr! — ruge con potencia la nueva bestia que momentos antes era un mestizo.

Sin mediaciones se lanza al ataque con su mejorado cuerpo, la velocidad que antes tenía no se compara con la que ahora posee. La guadaña ha quedado en el olvido, sus filosas garras cortan el aire.

Sasuke esquiva con facilidad los violentos movimientos, ya no se le dificulta esquivar los bestiales ataques. Con ayuda de sus gemelas desvía las arremetidas de Hidan, agacha su cabeza y gira su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento, un golpe seco y directo rompe algunas costillas de la bestia.

Las fuertes piernas del Uchiha lo elevan hacia los barandales de piedra y cemento que rodean la arena. Se mueve a una velocidad superior a la de Hidan, sus alas aguardan el momento para ser descubiertas. Con la precisión de un cazador ataca con sutileza el rostro peludo del lobo, puñetazo tras puñetazo obligan a Hidan a retroceder. No lo dejara escapar.

Pronto la gemela derecha abre la carne de una pierna de Hidan, el grito de dolor estremece a sus compañeros mestizos.

—Lo matara — dice Nagato quien aprieta sus puños en un intento por controlar su creciente irá.

—Tendrás el mismo final si no te calmas — Konan se ha puesto de pie, tiene que hacer algo.

Hidan siente por todo su cuerpo las cortadas veloces de las espadas de Sasuke, no sabe ni en donde cubrirse. No puede acallar los gruñidos de dolor, el ardor que están provocando sus heridas comienza a ser insoportable. ¿Cómo puedo ser posible? Estaba completamente seguro de que el Uchiha no iba a poder seguir sus movimientos, ¿Qué es? Se pregunta en lo más profundo de su mente. Este Akuma no es común y corriente. Alcanza a mover su cabeza antes de ser cortada por un ataque directo y limpio, hacer eso le ha dado entrada a Sasuke, solo alcanza a mirar la bota negra acercarse contra su cara.

 _¡Pass!_

Un gran estruendo provoca que todos cubran sus rostros, Hidan ha chocado de lleno contra las primeras celdas. Los pedazos del edificio caen encima del afectado cuerpo del mestizo.

Sasuke mueve sus gemelas y corre sin inmutarse, terminara de una vez por todas con la batalla.

— ¡No dejen que lo mate! — el inesperado grito de Danzou llama la atención de Sasuke.

— ¡Corran, maldición! —gritan los esclavos al verse en el aire pequeñas esferas negras.

Dos mestizos vuelan a una distancia cercana de Sasuke, llamaradas de fuego lo obligan a alejarse de Hidan. La fría mirada del Uchiha se percata de las esferas acercándose a él, cuatro mestizos las lanzan con fuerza desde el último piso. Sus parpados se entrecierran, las llamaradas cambian de rumbo y cubren de fuego las… ¡Bombas!

 _¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!_

— ¡No! — grita histérica Konan.

No se detienen los ataques sorpresivos, el humo y el fuego comienzan a mezclarse sin dejar ver el cuerpo de Sasuke. Hidan se pone de pie, su transformación se ha esfumado, esta es su oportunidad, corre hacia su guadaña y la toma.

 _¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!_

Los estadillos hacen temblar todo el lugar. Danzou no pierde de vista el explotar de las bombas. Levanta su brazo cubierto de su armadura brillante y da la orden de detener los ataques, necesita mirar los pedazos cayendo de Sasuke.

Konan frunce sus ojos en un intento vano de mirar la bola de humo y fuego, no ve nada. Una tensión muy espesa cubre la atmosfera.

Una súbita ventisca disipa el humo, todos abren estupefactos sus bocas. Unas majestuosas alas se hacen ver entre todo el escombro, pronto el perfecto cuerpo de Sasuke se alza en los aires. ¡No tiene ningún rasguño!

—Santo cielo… — Konan susurra aliviada.

Los mestizos que lo atacaron con las bombas dan un grito de guerra e inmediatamente comienzan de nuevo el ataque, está vez Sasuke usa sus alas para cubrirse, el metal que baña cada una de sus plumas crea ruidos al destruir las bombas cuando impactan con su plumaje. Hidan aprovecha su distracción.

— ¡Basta, Hidan! — grita Konan al darse cuenta de lo que hará.

Sasuke gruñe cabreado, en un repentino movimiento asoma de nuevo sus gemelas. Su mirada localiza a todos los que están cerca de él, esquivando las bombas se mueve con rapidez. Con solo pasar el filo de sus espadas contra los cuerpos inútiles de los mestizos basta para que caigan contra la arena.

Las bombas dejan de ser lanzadas, los que escupen llamaras de fuego chocan contra los escombros. Sasuke esquiva la embestida de Hidan, fastidiado patea su cráneo, un puñetazo contra su estómago y lo manda a volar hacia el piso.

Konan corre de inmediato al mirar el choque del cuerpo de Hidan, con pánico observa a todos esos mestizos muertos en el piso, muertos como si fueran simples ratas. Tiene detenerse está masacre. Siente un espasmo al sentir que Sasuke se acerca, apenas llega a lado de Hidan se tira encima del inconsciente cuerpo y cierra fuertemente sus ojos.

— ¡Por favor detente! — grita con súplica —. ¡Te lo ruego, no lo mates!

Las inesperadas suplicas de la mujer detienen el trayecto peligroso de Sasuke, sus pies descansan en el suelo y observa sin expresión las lágrimas cayendo de la mestiza.

—Tú no has venido por él — susurra con un ligero temblor en los labios. Nagato la mira preocupado —, no has venido por ninguno de nosotros.

Con fuerza en su mirada ámbar se pone de pie encarando al Uchiha, con el dorso de su maltratada mano se limpia sus traicioneras lágrimas. Este es el rayo de luz y esperanza que estuvo esperando durante diez largos años, solo tiene que hablar con el corazón en la mano.

— ¡Tu objetivo es ese maldito! — grita con rencor señalando con firmeza hacia Danzou —. ¡Todos nosotros somos sus prisioneros, solo seguimos sus asquerosas ordenes! ¡Mátalo a él, ninguno de nosotros se interpondrá en tu camino!

Miradas con asombro son intercambiadas al escucharse las fuertes palabras de Konan.

— ¡Cállate, perra! — Danzou mira con rabia a Konan —. ¡Nagato, muévete y atácalo, ustedes también bola de inútiles! — grita señalando a todos los guardias y esclavos a su alcance.

— ¡No! — Konan levanta sus brazos y mira fiera a todos sus compañeros.

Sasuke solo mira a su alrededor, no mueve ni dice nada. Ya se esperaba algo como esto.

— ¡Nadie mueva un solo dedo por ese animal! — impone —. ¡Nuestra esclavización se ha terminado! ¡Está es su pelea, que se rasque con sus propias uñas!

— ¡Matare a todos si se atreven a traicionarme! — la mirada de Danzou comienza a nublarse de miedo.

Todos los mestizos y guardias se miran entre sí, se cuestionan internamente las cosas que impone Konan. Este podría ser un nuevo comienzo… un as de motivación llenan los corazones de todos los que están ahí.

— ¡Si! — gritan al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Tiren sus armas y rompan las cadenas que los aprisionan! ¡Hermanos, escúchenme, no teman de la libertad, esa libertad que él nos ha quitado por diez años!

— ¡Si!

— ¡Nos ha hecho cosas horribles, nos convirtió en monstruos! — Konan exclama con sentimiento de lucha y valentía —. ¡Nuestros esposos e hijos han muerto por su propio beneficio! ¡Ya no más!

— ¡Yey!

— ¡Unamos nuestras fuerzas y gritemos todos juntos! — la excitación del momento hace que el sonido de las nuevas agallas se oiga como un canto para Konan —. ¡Ya no más!

Sasuke sonríe de medio lado, su negra mirada observa todas esas expresiones de coraje. Esto se siente bien, todos levantan sus armas al aire y juntos gritan:

— ¡YA NO MÁS!

El estadio se llena de gritos que fueron reprimidos por mucho tiempo, por fin pueden mirar más allá de estas podridas paredes.

—Maldición… no… — como un balde de agua fría es lo que siente Danzou al mirar la rebelión de todos sus esclavos, mira de reojo a sus guardias, ellos también están junto a Konan hasta han comenzado a liberar a todos los mestizos — ¡Maldita zorra! — toma una espada y corre en dirección a Konan.

 _¡Chusk!_

Los ojos ámbar de Konan se abren de par en par. Impresionada mira la gran espalda de Sasuke, la ha protegido del ataque de Danzou.

—Ni lo pienses, cerdo — Sasuke golpea el rostro de Danzou y lo aleja de Konan —. La pelea es entre nosotros.

Danzou tose sangre y se toma el estómago «Malditos todos» no tenía pensado pelear pero viendo las nuevas circunstancias tendrá que hacerlo. Sonríe con malicia, se pone de pie y sacude su armadura brillante.

—Te advierto que no te la dejare tan fácil como esos estúpidos — dice refiriéndose a Hidan y los mestizos.

—No esperaba más.

Las gemelas de Sasuke hacen acto de presencia, moviéndose entre las manos del Uchiha se preparan para el nuevo combate. Antes de siquiera dar un paso Konan lo detiene de su antebrazo, confundido mira a la mujer de cabellos morados.

—Por favor… libéranos — pide con humildad.

Sasuke sonríe y se suelta despacio del agarre.

—Ya lo has hecho tú.

Konan sigue la espalda del poderoso Uchiha, hay algo en él que le permite confiar en su honor

—Puedes hacerlo… Sasuke.

/*/*/*/

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? — la pregunta de Kiba se mezcla con el sonido de las hojas de los árboles.

—Sí, Kiba — responde Sakura sin dejar de caminar —. Ya no volveré a verlo.

Se siente mal por mentirle a su único gran amigo, pero no tiene de otra, además tal vez no sea una mentira.

— ¿Pero quién era él? — vuelve a preguntar con curiosidad, su perro Akamaru aúlla al recordar al amenazador guerrero.

 _Un Akuma del clan Uchiha_ , Sakura muerde su lengua, pero que insensateces está pensando.

—Lo encontré herido en el rio… creo que pertenece al ejercito del emperador — no mira la curiosa expresión de Kiba púes siente rojas sus orejas, definitivamente no se le da el mentir. Simplemente no puede decirle que se besó con un Akuma del clan Uchiha y que apenas y sabe su nombre. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Si… su postura no era el de un simple campesino — pensativo se toma su barbilla —. Yo creo que debe ser un gran general o asesino silencioso.

Sakura siente un retorcijón al escuchar eso, ahora que lo piensa con más claridad no sabe que rayos es lo que es Sasuke. Si es soldado o general…o un asesino a sueldo… pensar siquiera en eso le ha provocado un pinchazo de dolor.

—No lo sé Kiba… solo lo he curado — murmura con su mirada fija en el camino —. No creo volverlo a ver.

La pesadez de su pensamiento recae en su estómago, ¿Puede confiar en él? ¿Cumplirá su palabra y volverá?... ¿Y si lo hace?... ¿Qué le dirá a su padre?

—Imagínate el ataque que le daría a tu padre si se entera que has estado sola con un soldado misterioso — la pequeña broma de Kiba a hecho que Sakura detenga sus pasos.

— ¿Se lo has dicho? — pregunta con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Oh, por supuesto que no! — exclama moviendo sus brazos para calmar a la peli rosa —. No quiero que tu padre te ponga una paliza.

—Por favor no se lo digas.

—No lo haré, este es nuestro secreto —Kiba posa sus dedos en sus labios simulando guardar silencio, Sakura asiente sabe que puede confiar en él —. Sabes creí que iba matarme… de verdad pensé que tú y él…

—Ya te lo dije Kiba, la fiebre provoco que tuviera alucinaciones.

Otro aullido de Akamaru se escucha entre ellos, parece que ese perro sabe algo que su amo ignora.

—A todo esto… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Sakura retoma sus pasos « _Sasuke»_ , sonríe al pronunciar su poderoso nombre en sus pensamientos. Oh dios, ¿En que está pensando? ¿De verdad quiere estar junto a un Akuma desconocido?

Discretamente lleva su fina mano a la altura de su cuello. El ardor y fuertes contracciones de las que sufrió su cuerpo durante largo rato se han ido, el dolor no le dejo cuestionarse el porqué de pronto sintió tanto dolor. En un segundo estaba cómodamente acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Sasuke, y al segundo siguiente deseaba con desesperación que la matase para que no agonizara de aquella forma.

La primera pulsada de dolor le hizo pensar que en verdad moriría, el pensamiento no duro mucho tiempo en su mente pues casi enseguida cayo inconsciente. La inconciencia no la salvo del todo, ya que la satisfacción de su cuerpo fue invadida por un insoportable ardor que amenazo con quemar todos sus huesos. En la profundidad de sus sueños podía sentir el sufrimiento del cual se vio inversa inexplicablemente.

¿Qué sucedió?... el dolor en sus cienes revelan la constante búsqueda de respuestas que ha tenido durante horas, la insatisfacción de no hallar explicación alguna la perturba. Cuando despertó el único rastro que le dijo que Sasuke había sido real y no producto de su mente enferma, fueron los pañuelos húmedos que hallo en el suelo y las mantas nuevas que pidió su madrina cubriéndola por completo.

Cierra los ojos _~Te veré pronto~_ ¿Fue un sueño? Claro que no, ese fue el susurro que despertó sus sentidos, cuando pudo abrir con dificulta los ojos se encontró con un par de orbes oscuros mirándola fijamente. Eran los ojos de la persona que reconocería en cualquier lado, Sasuke se encontraba a su lado, inclinado acariciaba sus cabellos rosados.

Semi inconsciente siguió la trayectoria de sus pasos hasta que se perdió en la puerta, desde su partida solo durmió un par de horas, cuando despertó la esperanza de encontrarlo de nuevo a su lado fue reemplazada por decepción, decepción que surca cada línea de su expresión al ya no verlo. No pudo hacerle preguntas, ni tampoco pudo exigirle una explicación pues se sentía demasiado cansada como para hablar. Trato de mantenerse consiente mientras Sasuke colocaba sus espadas detrás de su espalda, le dijo algo como "Regresare por ti" mientras dejaba un casto beso en su delgada mano. Un profundo suspiro abandona los pulmones de Sakura.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Kiba la mira extrañado.

—Eh, si — responde inmediatamente —. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno será porque no has dejado de suspirar en todo el camino — dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Solo me siento un poco cansada.

—Sakura luces todo menos cansada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — arruga las cejas al ver la expresión pensativa de Kiba.

—No lo sé… simplemente te veo extraña — Sakura no puede esconder el susto en su rostro —. Tranquila, lo digo en la forma buena ¿Cómo lo digo?... emm…te has puesto más hermosa.

— ¿Qué?

Un ligero rubor cubre las mejillas de Kiba.

—Olvídalo, solo caminemos.

Sakura mueve su cabeza en negación y una leve risita se escapa de sus labios rosados. Comienzan a verse casas de la aldea, el siseo de las voces de los campesinos comienza a oírse con más cercanía.

— ¿Cuándo llegaron los compradores de esclavos? — Sakura mira hacia los lados buscando a su padre.

—Quien sabe, creo que ayer por la noche — responde Kiba —. Apenas tu padre se enteró me mando inmediatamente por ti.

Sakura asiente, es bien sabido que los mercaderos roban a las muchachas de las aldeas para venderlas como costales de arroz. Su piel se pone chinita, recuerda cuando una joven de nombre Ino se perdió un día después de que los mercaderos se fueran de la zona… nunca más la encontraron.

— ¡Sakura! — sonríe de oreja a oreja al mirar a su padre en la entrada de la aldea.

— ¡Papá! — saluda con gusto.

Pronto caminan entre las calles de la cómoda aldea, hay mucha gente y un mercado lleno de puestos cubre la mayor parte del lugar, sin contar con los inesperados mercaderos.

—Bueno yo me voy — Kiba se despide —. Nos vemos en la tarde Sakura.

—Claro que sí — Sakura mira a su padre —. Dame te ayudo con las bolsas.

El silencio entre ambos es cómodo, Sakura no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos pues piensa que si tan solo sus miradas se cruzan él sabrá lo que hizo en la cabaña de su madrina. Sus mejillas se encienden furiosamente. Pasa su lengua por sus labios sientes cosquillas de solo recordar los besos de Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

Sakura da un salto y mueve su cabeza repetidas veces. No debe recordar cosas impuras como aquella, se reprime mentalmente tiene que controlar sus pensamientos insanos.

—B-bien… muy bien.

—Tu madrina se retrasara una semana más — avisa el viejo de cabellos oscuros.

— ¿Por qué? — Sakura pregunta preocupada —. ¿Todo está bien?

Las arrugas de su padre se acentúan al cerrar los ojos —. Si es solo que están llegando más heridos a causa de la guerra.

—Oh ya veo.

No le extraña que tanta gente se encuentre herida con todas esas guerras explotando de un momento a otro. Un pinchazo de incomodidad invade sus piernas, siente sobre su cabeza una mirada, una mirada muy pesada. Detiene sus pasos y extrañada mira a su alrededor, ¿Qué es esto? Se pregunta al no ver más que toda la gente amontonada en los puestos.

Oprime las bolsas contra su pecho, escalofríos han subido por su espalda, tiene un mal presentimiento ¿Pero de qué?... Acaso es ¿Sasuke?... inmediatamente mira hacia el cielo, ¿Estará bien?

—Muy buenas tardes —el inesperado saludo la exalta. Sus escalofríos se vuelven más seguidos, un hombre de cabellera negra y petrificada mirada se ha plantado frente a ella y su padre. Temerosa mira al hombre que se encuentra a lado del de mirada de serpiente, tienen anteojos y cabello gris.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece? — pregunta su padre con desconfianza.

El hombre de mirada fría y piel pálida no le quita la mirada de encima a Sakura. Parece maravillado con ella, el hombre aspira profundo y cierra los ojos como si sintiera algún tipo de placer.

—No se preocupe Señor… solo quiero hablar con usted un momento a solas por supuesto — la descarada mirada del hombre traspasa el rostro de Sakura.

Su padre lo piensa por unos minutos para después asentir, Sakura lo toma del brazo y no deja que se mueva, ese hombre no es bueno.

— ¿Quién es usted? — pregunta desconfiada.

Una risa siniestra aborda el rostro de ambos hombres, saca su lengua y se asusta al darse cuenta que es el de una serpiente.

—Mi nombre es Lord Orochimaru y él es mi sirviente Kabuto.

—Un gusto… Señorita — el de anteojos mira de reojo a Orochimaru.

—No te preocupes Sakura, vete a la casa y acomoda las verduras.

Sakura ha quedado de piedra, ni siquiera es capaz de pronunciar alguna protesta. «Orochimaru» ese hombre tiene un aura demoniaca, es peligroso. Asustada mira hacia la dirección en la que se fue su padre, tiene ganas de correr y llevarlo lejos de esos hombres. Se detiene, tiene que calmarse, no puede juzgar a las personas solo por su apariencia ¿cierto?

Con las piernas aun temblándole camina a toda prisa hacia su casa, solo cruza unas cuantas calles, cruza su pequeño jardín y desliza la puerta de la entrada. Una vez adentro aspira con profundidad, no hay nada como el olor de su hogar.

Ya más tranquila decide irse a la cocina para acomodar las verduras y prepararse algo de comer, tiene mucha hambre. Siente una pulsada en la hinchazón de su cuello, una vez termine de comer revisara como sigue la bola que se le hizo en el cuello.

Con calma y contenta arregla algunas cosas de su casa. Inesperadamente recuerda los profundos ojos de Sasuke, jamás podrá olvidar la nitidez de esos orbes negros. Se sienta en la esquina de su cama y arruga las cejas, no sabe qué sucederá a partir de este momento, ayer mientras estaba en sus brazos y era besada por él, no pensaba en todas las consecuencias que esto desataría. Ahora que se puede decir "está en sus cinco sentidos", la realidad le ha caído como un balde de agua fría. Mire por donde mire la extraña relación que ha surgido inesperadamente con Sasuke está destinada a fracasar, nunca se ha visto o mejor dicho nunca ha oído de alguna relación entre demonio y humano. Las leyes en las que ella vive le prohíben congeniar con un _Akuma_ … ¿Cómo rayos hará para que dejen que salga con él?

Ese no es el único problema, su padre, está clarísimo que no dejara que ella esté a lado del _Akuma_. ¿Tendrá fuerza?, será lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra todo y todos lo que se interpongan entre ellos, peor aún, ¿Por qué está pensando en ello? ¿Quiere intentarlo con un desconocido?... Siente miedo, no puede confiar tanto en una persona que apenas y conoce.

No puede dejar de lado que acaba de conocer a Sasuke, que no conoce nada de él a excepción de su nombre y que probablemente la diferencia de clase se vea en cada poro de sus pieles.

La lucha contradictoria de lo que tiene que creer se desata en su interior con salvajismo, la cordura — que duda tener— grita con fuerza que no debe creer en él, que lo más seguro es que se burle de ella, y que es imposible que alguien como él se haya fijado en ella. Pero por otro lado, su corazón da violentos saltos solo de recordar la promesa que salió de sus hermosos labios, _~Espera por mi…~_ inconscientemente sonríe, no puede creer que solo un par de palabras bastaron para poner todas sus esperanzas en él.

Quiere intentarlo, quiere poder enamorarse de él, conocerlo mejor, para que puedan compartir sentimientos reales y no simple atracción física. Siempre se ha reprochado por ser tan estúpidamente romántica, pero parece que nunca dejara de hacerlo.

Se acerca a su ventana y mira con esperanza el cielo naranja, si Sasuke regresa y cumple su promesa de venir por ella… lo hará, se arriesgara por él. Lleva su mano a su cuello y roza sus yemas contra la piel, la hinchazón ya bajo.

Camina hacia su habitación y se mira en el espejo, se asegura de que nadie la mire. Se ve un poco extraña, toca su rostro, su piel se mira más suave y cremosa, y sus labios están más rosas que de costumbre. Al mirar sus labios se sonroja violentamente, ese fue su primer beso, cuando era pequeña tuvo una idea no muy clara de cómo sería su primer contacto de labios. Obviamente nunca imagino que un demonio robaría la inocencia de sus labios, debería arrepentirse, sentir repulsión por él, y desear nunca volverlo a ver. De todos los sentimientos que siente hacia Sasuke, la repulsión y el miedo que debe sentir— pues se trata de un come humanos— son lo único que no se ha pasado por su cabeza.

—Quiero verlo… — susurra sin perder de vista su reflejo.

Su corazón late con lentitud, esta extraña sensación de ansiedad es lo más bonito que ha sentido en su vida. Quiere ver a Sasuke y abrazarlo nuevamente. Regresa de su luna de imaginación y se descubre con lentitud el hombro izquierdo.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! — pregunta con el susto invadiendo su expresión. Ahí donde tenía la inflación ha quedado un… una ¿marca?

Descubre un poco más de piel, se aleja rápidamente del espejo y se pega a la pared con todos sus pensamientos golpeando sus cienes, su corazón comienza latir a toda velocidad. Sí, es una marca, tiene la forma de dos V cruzadas entre sí, una punta diferente de cada V se enrosca al final… parece un tatuaje.

¿Cómo llego ahí? ¿Por qué me salió? ¿Qué significa? Confundida y llena de dudas recrea todo lo que hizo últimamente, esa marca no la tenía hace dos días…

—Sasuke… — susurra con miedo. ¿Fue Sasuke?...

 _¡Pass!_

La puerta de su cuarto da un golpe sordo contra el piso, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando alguien entro. El pánico humedece sus ojos y el aliento abandona su alma.

— ¿Papá?

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡PERDONEMEN!**

Sé que a la mayoría no le interesa mi vida personal, pero me veo en la necesidad de explicar por qué el retraso de unos cuantos días xD no es cierto, soy una mala autora que no cumple con la actualización, no sé qué me paso todo se me junto: el trabajo, las vacaciones con la abuela y los prontos exámenes para la Universidad.

Si hay bondad en ustedes sé que podrán comprenderme y perdonarme.

Como verán el capítulo es largo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Orochimaru? Sasuke vs Danzou... ¿Papá? Me encantaría leer sus opiniones de lo que sucederá en el próximo capítulo.

 **Esta es la primera y última vez que me retraso de esta forma, la actualización será como antes ¿vale? PERDONENME SE OS PIDO. :(**

 **LOS VEO EL MIERCOLES.**

Besos y abrazos Meh


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; son del sensual Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el suyo.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno, violencia moderada.

* * *

 **-7-**

Puños de Hierro

Por: Meh18

Danzou frunce los labios, la consternación se ha ido para dejar lugar a la incertidumbre, poniéndose de pie sobre los escombros de lo que antes fueron las celdas de sus esclavos se despoja de su capa negra.

—Te he subestimado, Sasuke — musita con una sonrisa tensa.

—Constantemente — el Uchiha acepta con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

—Un pequeño error de cálculo de mi parte — se inclina en forma de disculpa y con expresión sínica susurra: —, perdona por ello.

—Descuida.

La vieja mirada de Danzou observa a su alrededor — ¿Sabes el por qué ninguna de estas escorias jamás me ataco? — pregunta refiriéndose con repulsión a todos los que fueron sus sirvientes.

El silencio de Sasuke espeta que no le interesa saber la respuesta, sus pasos se detienen a una distancia donde puede mirar fijamente los ojos grises de Danzou. Sus grandes hélices hacen mínimos movimientos y sus gemelas esperan con paciencia ser usadas.

—Eres un maldito estúpido — la vieja mano de Danzou sacude una inexistente pelusa de su hombro izquierdo —. ¡Soy el puto amo! ¡¿Lo entiendes?!

Su expresión se desfigura en una mueca de burla, las carcajadas de psicótico llenan el lugar. Todos se detienen a mirar la locura invadir el que antes fue su amo y Señor, no hace falta decirlo, es claro que la cordura lo ha abandonado.

— ¡Soy inmortal! — grita con los brazos extendidos y mostrando sus perfectos dientes hacia Sasuke —. ¡¿Sabes cómo me llaman?! ¡¿Lo sabes?!

La arena se llena de un silencio panteonero. La mirada de Konan se torna preocupada, la fuerza y el coraje con el que libero a sus compañeros la mantiene en pie, observa con temor lo que está apunto de decir Danzou, sabe lo que dirá…

— ¡Me llaman, Puños de Hierro!

Más de uno tiembla al oír el apodo.

—Puños de Hierro… — Konan susurra contrariada, esa es la razón por la cual nadie se atrevió atacarle.

Konan recuerda lo poco que ha oído de Danzou. Después de la muerte de su esposa a manos de un Uchiha sin nombre, estuvo involucrado con muchos científicos quienes pudieron crearle una poderosa arma… arma que hizo que entre las naciones se ganara el apodo de _Manos de Hierro_ , no importo cuantos asesinos fueron enviados a aniquilarlo ni el más dotado pudo contra él. Es lo único que sabe, esa es su historia.

—Váyanse todos… nos encontraremos en ese lugar — dice sin despegar su mirada de los dos hombres que han ocupado la arena. Danzou y Sasuke se miran fijamente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — pregunta Deidara, uno de los tantos guardias —. ¿Acaso piensas quedarte?

—No me iré hasta ver caer el cuerpo de Danzou — Konan aprieta las cadenas que la aprisionaron durante años —. No se preocupen… si las cosas salen mal y ese maldito gana ustedes ya estarán lo bastante lejos como para que los encuentre.

— ¿Y que pasara contigo? — Deidara pregunta confundido —. Si te quedas no dudara en torturarte hasta la muerte… debemos irnos Konan.

No hay respuesta por parte de ella, sus ojos no demuestran temor ante lo que pueda suceder en la batalla. ¿Qué más puede perder si se queda? Si las cosas salen mal ella usara todo lo que este a su alcance para la aniquilación de ese bastardo. No podrá dormir el resto de su vida si no tiene la certeza de ver caer al que fue su verdugo por décadas, se siente como una tonta al dejar que todas sus esperanzas se hayan forjado con fiereza a las habilidades del joven guerrero, sabe que no es sensato hacerlo pues acaba de conocerlo.

—No te dejare — Nagato impone sin doblegarse. Seguro de sus palabras se planta frente Konan tapándole la vista de la arena —. Sé que es lo que quieres hacer y no puedo ni deseo detenerte así que esperare contigo.

Los labios resecos de Konan sonríen.

—Deidara, guíalos hasta un lugar seguro — su mirada ámbar desaparece esa tela de preocupación y la cambia por una de completo alivio —. Este es nuestro comienzo, les aseguro que él saldrá victorioso.

El rubio guardia mira por un momento al Uchiha, con el ceño fruncido se pregunta el por qué ella tiene tanta fe en él. Seguramente será un enigma más que no tendrá respuesta, lanza un suspiro.

—Está bien… si algo sale mal solo llámenme — acepta las ordenes y oprime levemente el huesudo hombro de Konan, la amistad que creció entre ellos se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte… hasta puede decir que son como hermanos.

—Cuídalos a todos.

Deidara asiente y cruza una mínima mirada con Nagato, ambos se entienden perfectamente sin necesidad de palabras.

—Nos vemos pronto.

Y con esas últimas palabras grita ordenes de desalojar el pequeño infierno. Inmediatamente todos salen perdiéndose de la vista inquisidora de Danzou.

—No importa a donde vayan… apenas termine contigo iré hasta por el ultimo bastardo — susurra aun con la locura invadiéndole la mirada —. Su sangre será derramada por tu culpa… gran salvador.

—Si ya dejaste de hablar estupideces entonces terminemos con esto — Sasuke musita con una leve sonrisa.

El ceño de Danzou se acentúa en sus facciones —Maldito bastardo. Desfigurare esa cara bonita y tu cabeza la colgare en las puertas de tu palacio.

Entre el silencio del abandonado lugar un extraño chasquido comienza a oírse, la armadura de Danzou comienza a moverse. Risas arrogantes acompañan la trasformación de la armadura brillante. Un par de grandes alas brotan del traje, son diferentes, el acero puede verse con gran resplandor. Inexplicablemente cadenas doradas recorren su cuerpo hasta posicionarse en ambas manos. Un par de puños con puntas filosas en los nudillos envuelven sus muñecas, son de gran tamaño y al parecer se mueven sin manipulación alguna. El traje que una vez tuvo es reemplazado por uno más dotado y adherido a su piel, su rostro es lo único que no ha cambiado.

—No eres el único con camuflaje de acero — Danzou admira sus grandes puños —. Ni mucho menos el más veloz.

El choque de los puños de Danzou y las gemelas de Sasuke provocan un estruendo poderoso. Las venas de los brazos de Sasuke se hinchan al usar fuerza. Sus miradas se cruzan por un santiamén.

Sasuke abre las gemelas dejando el suficiente espacio para lanzar una patada directa contra el traje dorado, Danzou apenas es lanzado unos cuantos metros. Ambos vuelan hacia la superficie y chocan entre si sus dos armas, los puños de acero golpean con una fuerza descomunal, casi con la misma que posee Sasuke.

Las hélices oscuras lo protegen de un golpe que probablemente le habría roto las costillas, sus espadas no pueden penetrar la armadura, no importa cuántas veces deslice el filo contra alguna parte de su cuerpo simplemente no hay herida alguna. En las muñecas de los puños comienzan a salir dos cadenas de grandes extensiones, Sasuke se aleja, una cadena se enrolla en su talón, sin poderlo evitar es lanzado contra los escombros.

El golpe lo reciente todo su cuerpo, Sasuke apenas si gruñe. Por la fuerza del impacto ha soltado ambas espadas, su vista se percata de algo. Rápido como el rayo esquiva un gran pedazo de pared. No solo tiene esos puños sino que también la fuerza para alzar grandes objetos. Ese no es el único pedazo que le ha lanzado, sin tener escapatoria decide dejar salir sus garras, sus dedos se convierten en filosas cuchillas. Dejando a todos con la boca abierta se desase de todos los escombros que le son lanzados, los pedazos de pared se vuelven piedras al chocar de un solo golpe contra sus garras.

Esquiva una y otra vez. Sus alas cubren sus costados, el filo sale a flote y baña cada una de sus plumas ónix. Se hace espacio a una gran velocidad entre los ataques de proyectiles y toma una de sus gemelas. Sorprende a Danzou llegando con rapidez a su lado, con su espada detiene el puño derecho y con su brazo el izquierdo, rugiendo como un león da un cabezazo casi mortal. La nariz de Danzou comienza a sangrar, el aturdimiento de sus sentidos hace que baje la guardia, Sasuke aprovecha para propinarle una patada en su costado derecho.

Su mirada sigue el trayecto del cuerpo de Danzou, toma un escombro y se lanza contra él. No deja que toque suelo, los ojos de Danzou se abren de par en par, no tiene tiempo de cubrirse. El escombro se destruye contra todo su rostro. La sangre comienza a escurrir de su cien.

— ¡Grawrr! — el rugido de Sasuke hace juego con el ruido de los edificios cayéndose.

Toma su gemela y ataca directo el pecho de Danzou, este alcanza a cubrirse y patea el pecho de Sasuke. Apenas poniéndose de pie lanza golpes a diestra y siniestra, con un grito feroz descubre un punto ciego y golpea directo el pálido rostro del Uchiha, pero no es suficiente, el golpe no lo ha aturdido, Danzou se cubre de una patada y vuelve a lanzar otra arremetida, esta vez en su costado.

El aire se esfuma por unos segundos de los pulmones de Sasuke, eso no lo detiene y da un puñetazo contra la nariz rota de Danzou. Puede sentir el sabor de su sangre en su boca, hace siglos que no había tenido una pelea como está. Sonríe para sus adentros, la adrenalina viaja con velocidad por sus venas, le gusta sentir la sensación de batalla en su cuerpo. Se limpia la sangre de sus labios y sonríe con arrogancia.

—Son un par de fenómenos — a Nagato le es imposible creer lo que sus ojos están mirando. Esa pelea es de otro nivel es de otro mundo. Destrozan todo a su paso y al parecer ya han olvidado que él y Konan siguen cerca de ellos, casi los aplasto unas de las puertas de acero.

—Sorprendente — nunca imagino que lograría ver algo como esto, Konan no tiene palabras para describir tal enfrentamiento. El suelo tiembla ante el choque de esas poderosas fuerzas, sino estuviera sosteniéndose de la pared seguramente estaría en el piso sin poder ponerse de pie.

El Uchiha se desase del exceso de sangre en su boca, escupe sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Danzou.

—Eres bueno — dice arrogante.

Danzou no tiene aliento para hablar, la fuerza del Uchiha ha traspasado su traje y le ha roto casi todas las costillas, lo sabe pues le duele como el mismísimo infierno. No eran patrañas lo que decían de él, ese maldito es jodidamente poderoso, parece que ninguno de sus ataques lo ha herido. «Maldición»

Con las gemelas en su poder vuelve al ataque. Esta vez es mucho más rápido de lo habitual, sus instintos están sedientos de carne y sangre, goza de la tensión de cada uno de sus músculos. Sus poderosas alas se extienden a los lados y lo elevan con velocidad. Embiste con crueldad, los puños de Danzou lo protegen de un golpe mortífero. Sasuke pierde la gemela derecha al contratacar directamente uno de los puños. Abalanza la espada restante con agilidad, una y otra vez, los rasguños que va provocando en la armadura amenazan con hacerla pedazos.

Las alas doradas de Danzou lo cubren del golpe que pudo haber marcado su final, la carne de su cuello se abre al sentir a escasos milímetros el filo de la espada de Sasuke. Gruñe al querer quitárselo de encima, sus alas aletean con desesperación. Usa todas sus fuerzas en ambos puños y se cubre ágilmente de la espada, gana espacio y tiempo. Toma el brazo izquierdo del Uchiha y lo lanza lejos de su integridad física, eso no lo ha ayudado en absoluto, parece como si no lo hubiera lanzado pues Sasuke ha regresado casi en el mismo segundo. Golpea con ferocidad uno de sus pómulos, las puntas de sus nudillos se llenan de sangre, Sasuke apenas y desvía su rostro.

La realidad golpea la razón de Danzou — Él tenía razón — murmura para sí mismo, recuerda lo que Madara dijo en una noche de tragos. Menciono que su único alumno era el más poderoso de todas la razas, al principio lo tomo como una grandísima estupidez pero ahora que está enfrentándose cara a cara con él se cuestiona duramente sus habilidades.

Sasuke arremete como si el cuerpo de Danzou fuera un costal de patatas, con brutalidad ambos impactan contra la arena. De inmediato se ponen de pie y vuelven a contrarrestar los ataques del otro.

El ceño del Uchiha se frunce al cruzar la mirada con la de Danzou. Basta de juegos, esto tiene que terminar ahora, el pelinegro se aleja unos pasos y gira en su mismo eje.

Se escucha un sonido de hendidura, por un segundo todo se vuelve silencioso. Sasuke yergue completamente el cuerpo, y mira con frialdad la abertura que el filo de sus alas han provocado a lo largo del estómago de Danzou. No deja que se cubra la herida, con la gemela derecha y sin mediaciones corta limpiamente el primer puño. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido la mano amputada cae al piso.

El grito horrorizado de Danzou le pone la piel de gallina a Konan.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — Danzou grita colérico, si no fuera por el dolor que comienza a invadir todos sus sentidos ni cuenta se daría de las graves heridas que tiene su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Quién es tu maldito cómplice?! — el rugido de Sasuke es largo y profundo.

No obtiene respuesta, las alas doradas de Danzou tratan de cubrirlo de otro corte pero Sasuke es más rápido y arranca una de las hélices como si se tratara de una hoja de papel. La sangre de las extremidades mutiladas no se hace esperar.

Konan no soporta mirar tal escena, ver de esa manera a Danzou no la hace sentirse mejor, desvía su mirada ámbar y observa el pronto atardecer. ¿Debe decirle que termine con su sufrimiento? piensa al oír sus gritos... niega frenéticamente, no, está ya no es su pelea sino la de él. El sufrimiento que está viviendo ahora no se compara con el que les hizo pasar a todos ellos.

Las temblorosas rodillas de Danzou tocan el piso, su respiración es acelerada pues quiere controlar sus impulsos de querer gritar de dolor. Por lo menos tendrá un final digno, ser aniquilado por el gran Uchiha es un honor que muy pocos pueden gozar. Su cansada mirada observa los apenas golpes que le hizo en la cara, el lado izquierdo del pálido rostro solo tiene el golpe que pudo darle con las puntas de su puño, sus labios inexpresivos tienen apenas una mancha de sangre ¿Solo eso pudo causarle?, que patética es toda esta situación. Él tiene múltiples mutilaciones y ese bastardo solo unos cuantos golpes en la cara, deja salir una leve risa, que pena la mía.

La gemela de Sasuke se coloca en la barbilla de Danzou y sosegadamente levanta su mallugado rostro.

—Habla — dice con un gruñido lento.

Danzou traga con dolor.

— ¡Qué te jodan!

Esta vez es el puño restante quien cae contra la arena, no puede evitar calmar sus lamentos de agonía. Aprieta todo lo que puede la mandíbula y cierra fuertemente los ojos.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Eres un maldito enfermo! — reclama con chillidos camuflados de resentimiento. Sabe que aunque le diga quién es su cómplice de igual forma lo matara. Abre los ojos con lentitud y mira con lágrimas en los ojos los fríos ónix del Uchiha —. Por fin veré a mi amada esposa… y juntos miraremos desde el infierno el caer de tu imperio.

La maldición viene acompañada de un escupitajo sangriento. Danzou mira su cuerpo maltratado, los que una vez fueron sus puños yacen en el piso como simples patas de perro. La herida de su estómago provoca que se desangre con más rapidez, sabe que no durara mucho, solo espera que el bastardo de Madara cumpla con la misión.

Sasuke gira su cuerpo y desaparece sus hélices, ese infeliz no hablara. Con dos pasos recupera su otra espada. Detiene todo movimiento y mira por la randilla de su ojo las desquiciadas carcajadas de Danzou.

— ¡Tu casa es la cuna de los traidores! — expone con burla.

La paciencia se ha agotado, Sasuke gira en un veloz movimiento. Todo sucede demasiado rápido como para entender lo que ha sucedido, Konan entrecierra los ojos y trata de observar mejor, siente un espasmo, se toma la boca y ahoga un grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de las cosas.

Extiende su espada, la hoja bañada en sangre descansa a un lado. La expresión petrificada de Danzou lo mira fijamente, con lentitud la cabeza se desliza hasta caer contra la arena, el cuerpo expulsa chorros de sangre mientras cae ante los pies de Sasuke.

Solo puede oírse un lento silbido causado por la corriente de aire que ha entrado a la guarida. Sasuke sacude ambas gemelas y las despoja de todo rastro de sangre, sin arrepentimiento en su expresión enfunda sus armas y toma por los cabellos la cabeza mutilada de Danzou. La única cosa que le guarda respeto ante su muerte son todos esos edificios destruidos, fue un animal y de esa manera murió, así es el destino, de esta manera es la vida.

—Lo hiciste — musitan a su espalda. Sin girarse escucha el pequeño llanto de Konan —. Por fin ha terminado toda esta pesadilla.

—Vete y no vuelvas nunca más a este lugar — ordena con profundidad —. Busca a los tuyos.

Nagato es el único que no se acerca al Uchiha, desde una distancia prudente escrudiña su gran espalda. Así de fácil fue eliminado el hombre que le hizo vivir un infierno, su conciencia cae en negación al ver lo fácil que resultaron las cosas. Es imposible que un hombre tenga tal poder, puede verse a simple vista que solo le ha costado un poco de trabajo exterminar al gran hombre puños de hierro. Desvía su mirada y observa la cabeza colgando, que lastima que su apodo se reduzca a esto.

—Espera — Konan mira con el ceño fruncido la extensión de sus poderosas alas. Sasuke gira un poco y la observa de reojo —. ¿Llevaras de esa manera su cabeza? — pregunta con incredulidad, parece que no le teme pues sin rodeos toma y gira por completo el rostro pálido de Sasuke —. Mírate esa cara… si quiera déjame limpiarte.

—No es necesario.

—Tonterías — espeta —. Nagato trae un costal y agua por favor.

El silencio de Sasuke cuestiona el trato de Konan.

—Solo déjame agradecerte — es lo único que responde ante las interrogantes del Uchiha —. Lo que has hecho hoy ha liberado miles de vidas…

Sasuke desvía su dura mirada hacia el cielo anaranjado, a pesar de demostrar frialdad sus orbes se empapan de anhelo. Cierra los parpados y respira sosegadamente, de inmediato el delicado aroma de Sakura invade sus sentidos, le recuerda sus nuevos propósitos y las nuevas metas que se ha impuesto. Su pecho siente ansiedad por verla, con el solo aroma puede imaginarse sus grandes ojos y sus largos cabellos…

Pronto irá por ella, solo debe esperarlo un poco más de tiempo.

/*/*/*/

Los ojos de Sakura se ensanchan al mirar a su padre.

— ¿Todo está bien? — pregunta cubriéndose firmemente el hombro. No hay respuesta alguna —. ¿Qué ocurre?

Todas las alertas en su cabeza le gritan con exasperación que algo no anda bien pues su padre no ha movido ningún músculo en lo que lleva ahí de pie. Sus labios tiemblan levemente, la expresión que domina el rostro de su padre le recuerda al mismo que tenía cuando su madrina llego hasta ellos cuando ella apenas tenía cinco años. Siente una opresión en su pecho.

— ¿Esos tipos te hicieron daño? — siente miedo al preguntar aquello, la desesperación se hace presente en el tono de su voz —. Papá… contéstame… ¡Dime algo! — termina por sucumbir al desespero.

Asustada da pasos acelerados hacía él, sus pensamientos comienzan a fluir a una velocidad impresionante. Tal vez esos hombres le hicieron algo, tal vez este herido. Con su mirada asustadiza inspecciona cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no tiene nada, no hay nada, su integridad física se encuentra en excelente estado. Estira su delgada mano e intenta tocar su rostro.

 _¡Zass!_

La confusión humedece sus grandes ojos, la dura mano de su padre ha detenido a medio camino la de ella. Extrañada siente un retorcijón al mirar fijamente la mirada de él, sus ojos están inyectados en sangre, la piel alrededor de ellos se encuentra fruncida y tensa. No le da tiempo de preguntarle. En un brusco movimiento la toma por ambos hombros y jala la tela de su Kimono, la sangre abandona su cuerpo al darse cuenta que ha descubierto exactamente donde tiene la marca.

—¿P-papá? — tartamudea con terror, desesperada trata de alejarse de él.

—No… tú no… — detiene sus desesperados movimientos al oír los susurros provenientes de sus tensos labios —. Tú eres diferente… tú jamás harías algo como esto…

Sakura frunce las cejas.

— ¿Q-qué? — pregunta con temor, no entiende nada de lo que está diciendo. Parece como si estuviera en otro mundo, de nuevo trata de alejarse pero el agarre en sus hombros se está volviendo más fuerte, le hace daño —. ¿Q-qué sucede?... me lastimas… por favor suélteme…

— ¡No eres como ella! — explota en un momento repentino, el grito eriza los cabellos de Sakura, quieta como una piedra mira fijamente los ojos de él —. ¡Tú debías ser diferente!

No entiende nada y aun así siente como su corazón se parte en mil pedazos ante los reclamos. Su respiración se vuelve pesada, Sakura mueve repetidas veces su cabeza.

— ¡¿Dónde te has hecho esto?! — y con esa pregunta todo su mundo se derrumba ante sus ojos, su padre habla de la marca.

—N-no lo sé — susurra sin pensar.

— ¡No mientas maldita sea! — grita furioso.

Su cuerpo da una contracción, su corazón se encoje, lágrimas bañan su rostro, oh dios.

—Y-yo… yo no lo sé — si lo sabe, lo sabe perfectamente. No se atreve a mirarlo, temblorosa como un borrego se encoje ante los bruscos jaloneos. Su respiración abandona sus pulmones al ver la palma de su padre acercarse a ella.

 _¡Pass!_

Su rostro siente el violento golpe, el ardor sube por su estómago hasta llegar a su mejilla derecha. Su rostro da una giro violento ante la potencia de la bofetada, petrificada parpadea un par de veces, lento procesa lo que acaba de suceder. Lágrimas furiosas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos, regresa a la realidad al sentir un jaloneo agresivo, su padre la mira como un completo desconocido.

— ¡¿Quién te lo hizo?! — Vuelve a gritar, actúa como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no le hubiera pegado a su propia hija, las palabras abandonan sus pensamientos, Sakura se queda muda —. ¡Sakura, habla maldición!

 _¡Pass!_

Otra bofetada, el alma de Sakura se quiebra como un espejo roto ¿Qué está pasando? Se pregunta al sentir nuevamente el dolor subir por todo su cuerpo. De nuevo los jaloneos, su estómago se oprime en un violento espasmo al sentir por tercera vez otra bofetada… basta… Herida se lleva su sobresaltada mano a su mejilla lastimada, ¿Por qué las cosas han cambiado tan repentinamente? Sus yemas acarician su piel caliente, santo cielo, jamás le había puesto una mano encima, nunca se atrevió ni siquiera a darle una caricia por miedo a lastimarla y ahora le ha destrozado su corazón con esos tres insignificantes golpes, sus labios tiemblan al dejar salir con fuerza su llanto. No tiene protección, no sabe que pensar ni a donde correr… poco a poco una fría soledad sube por los dedos de sus pies.

—Detente… — murmura entre un gemido de lamento —. Detente por favor…

Sorpresivamente suelta sus hombros como si el solo tocarla le produjera asco, cae de sentón sobre el tatami. Con sus sentidos aturdidos siente una sacudida de angustia, entre sus puños arruga con fuerza el Kimono, no tiene coraje para cubrir la marca. Algo en ella le advirtió que esto sucedería si su padre se enteraba de Sasuke y ella… pero nunca pensó que sería de este modo, no de esta manera. Sabe que la marca la tiene desde que sintió esas feas contracciones la noche pasada, le duele el solo pensar que Sasuke tiene algo que ver en esto, la poca cordura que aún vive en ella no quiere creer la posibilidad de que él sea responsable de esto.

¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿Cómo lo supo? Sus ojos se abren de par en par, su piel se agita, tal vez Sasuke este ahí afuera, tal vez él se lo dijo. Exasperada comienza a llamarlo en su mente, pronto cae en cuenta de la realidad, si él estuviera aquí no habría permitido que su padre la maltratara de esa forma…

Reprime su llanto y mira fijamente los furiosos pies de su padre.

— ¿Quién es? — los gritos han parado pero no el tono de reclamo y exigencia —. No lo cubras… habla de una maldita vez.

No está, Sasuke no está. Sakura muerde sus labios, siente un poco de sorpresa al darse cuenta del sabor azufre en su boca, las bofetadas le han roto el labio inferior.

—No sé cómo me ha salido… — dice inútilmente. Su conciencia cubre el nombre de Sasuke —… S-solo apareció…

Siente como si le hubiese dado otro golpe al oír el imperceptible llanto de su padre. Por favor… golpéame pero no llores, se dice una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. Oh no, esto debe ser una horrible pesadilla. No soporta ser la causante de las lágrimas que jamás vio caer del hombre que más ama, sin dejar de llorar por haberlo decepcionado se pone de pie y trata de abrazarlo para hacerle saber lo arrepentida que está, que solo cometió un pequeño error, pero él no le deja acercarse, con un fuerte empujón la manda al suelo de nuevo. El rechazo corta en partes pequeñas su pecho.

El silencio de traición y decepción dura poco al oírse que alguien entra, esperanzada mira hacia la puerta.

— ¿Es esto de lo que hablas? — su padre pregunta jalando nuevamente como una muñeca el cuerpo de Sakura, sin vergüenza alguna desnuda su hombro mostrando la marca.

Sakura reconoce a los hombres, son los mismos que hace apenas unas horas se llevaron a su padre, ahora lo entiende todo, esos desgraciados se lo dijeron… pero… ¿Cómo lo supieron? No le interesa saber la respuesta por ahora, su mirada se prende de fuego y rabia al toparse con la de serpiente.

Orochimaru abre los ojos como platos al ver la marca en su piel, una asquerosa lengua de víbora humedece sus pálidos labios. Un escalofrío pasa por toda su espalda al ver la próxima cercanía de ese monstruo, trata de zafarse pero el agarre en sus hombros es demasiado fuerte, mira el extraño brillo de maldad que pasa por los amarillentos ojos del hombre.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía — repite como si hubiese encontrado una maravilla, Orochimaru arruga sus huesudos dedos a unos centímetros de la marca —. Esto es trabajo de un Uchiha.

Los ojos de Sakura amenazan con salirse de sus cuencas al oír "Uchiha", ese es el apellido de Sasuke… la conmoción de lo que está pasando pendre una mecha en su estómago, debe alejar a ese hombre, debe alegarlo de ella.

—No hay duda alguna, el demonio que marco a tu hija pertenece al clan Uchiha — afirma sin apartar los ojos de la marca.

Con un brusco movimiento Sakura logra zafarse, con aceleradas respiraciones se aleja todo lo que puede de todos ellos, hasta de su padre. Reta las miradas inquisidoras y se cubre el hombro.

—No s-sé de qué e-estás hablando — replica con lágrimas llenando nuevamente sus pómulos. El miedo aflórese cada uno de los poros en su piel, esos hombres han envenenado la mente de su papá, le desagrada la forma en la que la miran.

Una perversa sonrisa aparece en los labios de Orochimaru.

—Oh sí, sí que lo sabes — dice aspirando con longevidad —. Lo supe apenas te acercaste al pueblo, su olor desborda de todo tu cuerpo, no hay dudas Sakurita… esa marca es una marca de pertenencia.

Sakura niega frenéticamente, no sabe que rayos es una marca de pertenencia. Mira con apresuro a su padre, busca la protección que siempre obtuvo de él. Tiene miedo y con cada momento que pasa siente como un pedazo de su alma desaparece.

— ¡No es verdad! — replica con exasperación —. ¡¿Quién eres y por qué me haces esto?!

El silencio solo reina por unos minutos.

—Soy el mercadero de esclavos más grande que existe — expone con arrogancia —. Y como ya te habrás dado cuenta no soy humano sino una extensión de la naturaleza… así que puedo detectar los aromas de una especie diferente.

—No puedes engañarnos, sabemos que un demonio te marco — apoya el sirviente de lentes —, si fuese una mentira no estuvieras llorando de esa manera.

—No… — niega firmemente a pesar que lo que dicen sea verdad. Con los temblores sacudiendo su cuerpo mira directamente a su padre, no puede creer que solo se quede callado ante los ataques de esos fenómenos.

—Es una hecho Akiyama… — Orochimaru llama a su padre —. Eso es una marca de pertenencia, lo cual quiere decir que tu hija se entregó al demonio.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Sakura grita ante tal acusación. Esa calamidad es una completa mentira.

¡Solo fue un beso! Exclama su interior, solo fue un miserable beso… ¿C-como podría acostarse con alguien que apenas conoce? Ella no es esa clase de mujer, sus valores siempre los ha tenido presentes y jamás, nunca de los jamases deshonraría de esa manera el honor de su familia.

—. Papá… — llama con sentimiento de súplica —, Papá… tú me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que yo no haría algo así… debes confiar en mi…

La pequeña luz que aún habitaba su pecho, comienza a extinguirse ante el rechazo, la mira como si ella fuera una ramera.

—Te explicare como se obtiene esa marca, por lo que puedo ver "él" no te lo dijo — musita con calma.

—No necesito que lo expliques por que nada de eso es verdad, yo jamás me entregaría a un hombre sin la aprobación de mí…

Orochimaru levanta su mano en forma de silencio —No necesitas hacerlo pues obviamente ya lo hiciste, pensé que las relaciones entre los demonios y humanos eran prohibidas, y aun así con todos tus valores te has entregado a él — camina sin acercarse a ella pero se detiene a una distancia donde pueda verla mejor —. Cuando un Uchiha macho se aparea y alcanza el punto de máximo placer en el acto sexual la ponzoña se desliza de sus crueles colmillos para invadir cada parte de ti, de ahí querida, es donde proviene la marca. Él necesito llevarte a la cama para poder morder tu delicada piel.

—Cállate — Akiyama corta asqueado sin dejarlo terminar.

Las afirmaciones que acaba de oír la han dejado boquiabierta, eso no pudo ser posible pues ella no se entregó a Sasuke. Él está mintiendo.

— ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡No me entregue a él! — antes de siquiera procesar sus gritos, la razón cae como agua fría, la mirada de demonio que tiene su padre la asusta.

—Entonces… si te has visto con un salvaje… — susurra siniestro.

La sonrisa de Orochimaru se incrementa.

—N-no quise decir eso… — Sakura se muerde los labios y ahoga otra gemido de su llanto. En lo único en lo que puede pensar es en como escapar, necesita a su madrina, está segura que ella no dudaría de su palabra —. Debes creerme… yo no hice nada.

—Las pruebas son irrefutables… tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo Akiyama — la voz de Orochimaru envenena la cordura de su padre.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes escucharlos siquiera?! — reclama con fuerza al ver como sede ante las mentiras de ese ser —. ¡Soy tu hija! ¡Debes creerme!

—Cállate… — los puños de Akiyama se cierran con fuerza.

La impotencia desborda de toda la expresión de Sakura — ¡Escúchame!... ¡Soy tu hija… sé que lo sabes, sé que me crees… solo, solo…!

— ¡Que te calles! — grita con dureza —. Jamás tendría una hija… zorra como tú — escupe con dolor.

El alma de Sakura cae a sus pies, parpadea repetidas veces. Escucho mal, si, su padre jamás le habría dicho eso.

—Sé que estás enojado… y que solo dices esas horribles cosas para darme una lección — lo que dice quiere creerlo más que nadie —. No me entregaría a nadie… sabes que digo…

— ¿Acaso crees que mi hija sería una cualquiera? — pregunta con burla, Sakura siente una pulsada de dolor al ser mirada como una completa desconocida.

— ¿Q-qué? — pregunta con la respiración entrecortada.

—Debí saberlo — musita con repugnancia —, si la madre fue una completa zorra la hija tendría que ser de igual forma. Las dos cayendo en las garras de un demonio… que ironía… siempre soy despojado a segundo lugar por un maldito bastardo.

Ahora si ha perdido sentido de las cosas, no entiende sus palabras — ¿De qué estás hablando? — no quiere oír la respuesta.

— ¡No eres mi hija maldición! — brama sin remordimiento alguno —. ¡¿Cómo sería padre de un monstro como tú?!

En su garganta se forma un nudo y todas las palabras se vuelven duros tragos. Le hubiese dolido menos una apuñalada al corazón que escuchar esas hirientes cosas.

—Mientes… — susurra a punto de colapsar —. No me hagas daño de esta manera… si es un castigo detenlo por favor… — sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas dolidas.

Akiyama jala sus cabellos ante la desesperación y la furia.

—Entiéndelo, no soy tu padre — vuelve a decir sin pudor —. Cuando tu madre se moría mientras te daba a luz me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de ti… — explica con remordimiento en su dura mirada —. Esa desgraciada se aprovechó del amor que siempre le tuve… ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es estar con la bastarda de otro hombre? — una risa sarcástica se escucha —, por supuesto que no lo sabes.

Listo. Todo su mundo ha explotado en mil pedazos, un vacío nauseabundo se instala en su estómago. Su llanto lleno de agonía y sufrimiento es lo único que puede oírse en el cuarto. De todo lo que espero oír, de todo lo que espero que le hicieran, saber eso la ha asesinado, siente como poco a poco algo en ella comienza a morir.

Le cuesta respirar, el piso bajo sus pies comienza a moverse. Oh dios, no puede ser cierto. Su vista comienza a nublarse a su alrededor… debe ser una mentira, niega frenéticamente y arruga con más fuerza e impotencia su Kimono lila.

—No me hagas esto… — masculla con poca fuerza. Sus ojos hinchados por el llanto se encuentran con los fríos de quien dice no ser su padre y entonces en ese momento, como si el tiempo no existiera ella supo que lo que decía era verdad, una verdad que ahora mismo le está costando todo lo que ella una vez fue. Se cubre los labios y reprime los incesantes gritos de reclamo que aprietan su pecho.

— ¿Entonces como procederás? — la tétrica voz de Orochimaru se hace presente en medio de los jadeos de Sakura.

En la profundidad de los pensamientos de Sakura muere con rapidez su último aliento, los recuerdos de ese hombre que ahora es un desconocido están quemando su estómago. Da pasos hacia atrás al verlo acercarse.

— ¡No me toques! — grita furiosa. Por un segundo cree ver dolor cubrir sus orbes fríos, pero de inmediato desecha la idea, ¿Cómo puede sentir dolor después de todo lo que le ha hecho? —. ¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero volverte a ver!

Y con esa exclamación su último suspiro muere en sufrimiento. Su pecho sube y baja al tratar de respirar con apresuro, deja de mirar al hombre y corre a su lado, quiere irse, tiene que irse. No da ni dos pasos al sentir un horrible jalón en su cabello.

—No irás en busca de ese malnacido — impone Akiyama, el agarre en sus cabellos amenaza con arrancárselos.

Sakura comienza a gritar al sentirse siendo arrastrada por todo el tatami, mueve las manos y los pies en un intento vano por liberarse. Akiyama abre de una patada la puerta del almacén y arroja su cuerpo.

— ¡Déjame ir! — grita. La ha encerrado en el almacén —. ¡DEJAME IR!

Con sus puños da golpes contra la puerta de madera, sus gritos no se detienen. Sus pensamientos viajan demasiado rápido como para pensar en algo racional. Al borde de un ataque de ansiedad se apega a los fríos costales y se toca la marca de pertenencia, quiere sentirse protegida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — repite una y otra vez. Su sentido llora e implora que Sasuke o su madrina vengan. Él se lo prometió, él aseguro venir por ella… sus labios tiemblan. En medio del pánico su corazón herido aclama por él, lo necesita, necesita verlo para que le diga que todo saldrá bien.

Akiyama escucha los lamentos de Sakura, no ha dejado de mirar ni un segundo esa puerta. Una vez perdió a la mujer que amaba por uno de esos seres, no volverá a pasar por lo mismo, prefiere verla muerta que en los brazos de algún demonio. Sin expectación se gira y mira a los dos hombres.

—Te propongo un trato — sisea Orochimaru, con sus brazos escondidos en las largas mangas de su Kimono negro aspira el embriagador aroma de la humana.

—Te escucho.

/*/*/*/

—La cena ha sido preparada mi Señora — avisa una de las sirvientas.

Mikoto sonríe con calidez y extiende una sábana de seda negra sobre la gran cama de la recamara. Las cortinas se hondean con lentitud dejando ver una mínima imagen del hermoso anochecer.

—Muchas gracias, ya puedes retirarte yo me encargare de servirles.

Ya no es extraño para los sirvientes que ella misma les sirva a su marido e hijos. En un comienzo batallo cuando Fugaku impuso que no debía servirle a nadie, pero con el tiempo y al ver que nada la haría cambiar todos aceptaron que de vez en cuando ella serviría la comida y prepararía los baños de sus hombres.

Contenta mira satisfecha la gran habitación que se extiende frente ella, deja en la esquina de la cama la sabana negra y aspira con felicidad. Por fin ha quedado la habitación de Sasuke, cabe destacar que no dejo que nadie más tocara o acomodara las cosas más que ella.

Hace días que él se fue y no ha vuelto, trata de no preocuparse pues eso afectaría también a su esposo. Coloca su mano en su Kimono rojo, sabe que su hijo está bien, de no ser así la ansiedad ya habría acabado con ella. Su cálida mirada se posa en el exterior oscuro, es una noche tranquila, en sus pensamientos llama constantemente a su pequeño hijo — ni tan pequeño — solo pudo verlo muy poco desde que lo despertó le comen las ansias de abrazarlo y besarle hasta el cansancio. Quiere hablarle sobre el inesperado duelo que ha surgido con Neji, está en desacuerdo en que se vuelvan a enfrentar, la batalla no arreglara nada solo hará que las cosas empeoren y las ansias de venganza crezcan.

—Mi Señora — da un respingo ante el sorpresivo saludo.

—Hay hijo me has dado un susto de muerte — dice con una leve sonrisa, regresando al presente, sale de la habitación, no sin antes dar un último vistazo —. ¿Qué sucede Shisui?

—La he estado buscando toda la tarde — ambos comienzan a caminar en los solitarios pasillos del palacio, las antorchas se balancean con la relajante brisa que se cola por los grandes ventanales.

Mikoto lo mira con reclamo.

—Por todos los cielos, hace unas horas regresaste de un cansado viaje — regaña con ligeros movimientos de cabeza —, vete a descansar ya mañana hablaremos.

Shisui niega —. Lo que tengo que decirle no puede esperar — no puede esconder su expresión de incertidumbre.

La Uchiha detiene sus pasos, siente un pinchazo de temor.

—No me asustes Shisui — murmura —. ¿Qué sucede?

El soldado mira a ambos lados del pasillo, con un ligero movimiento de mano llama a su señora. Se introducen en la biblioteca, Mikoto lo mira con insistencia, todo ese misterio le está poniendo los nervios de punta.

—Es sobre Sasuke — suelta como si hubiese cometido un asesinato.

El miedo invade la cálida mirada de Mikoto.

—Oh dios — posa sus finas manos a la altura de su pecho y trata de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón —. ¿Qué le paso? ¿Está herido? ¿Dónde está?

—Tranquilícese — calma Shisui —. Él está bien.

— ¿Entonces? — no va a calmarse a menos que le diga que es lo que está sucediendo —. ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Los nervios se acentúan al ver como Shisui toma fuerza en sus palabras. Desesperada lo toma de sus fuertes brazos y lo mira fijamente. Pensamientos sobre lo que pudo haberle pasado a su hijo se presentan en su cabeza, si sigue así muy pronto subirá Fugaku y se armara un lio si encuentra a Shisui con ella.

—Encontré a la compañera de Sasuke — dice con voz grave.

De acuerdo, eso fue sorpresivo. Arruga las cejas y hace una expresión de confusión.

—Espera… ¿Qué? — pregunta al no poder procesar lo que oyó.

Shisui asiente y se sienta en el pequeño sillón de terciopelo que hay a un costado de las columnas de libros. Mikoto toma asiento a su lado.

—Está mañana no pude encontrar a Sasuke porque todo el tiempo fuimos guiados por un aroma diferente — comienza a explicar —, el aroma era prácticamente el mismo a excepción de que no era él.

Mikoto se toma la barbilla pensativa, escucha con atención lo que está diciendo Shisui.

— ¿A quién pertenecía? — pregunta con apresuro.

—A una mujer — musita mirando fijamente a su Señora —. Y creo que es una humana.

— ¿Cómo que crees? — Sus ojos se vuelven confundidos al no entender esa última parte — ¿Por qué no estás seguro de que sea humana?

—No sé cómo explicarlo, los humanos no huelen como ella lo hace — ni el mismo se entiende —, el olor era de Sasuke lo cual quiere decir que él la marco ¿de acuerdo? — Mikoto asiente —, pero su olor no era lo único que desbordaba de ella, en todos mis años de existencia jamás olí una esencia como la de ella, era jodidamente atrayente y muy… excitante.

Las delgadas cejas de Mikoto se fruncen, mira hacia los lados, si Sasuke lo escucha no dudara en arrancarle la cabeza.

—Eso no es correcto — reprende en negación.

—Con perdón suyo mi Señora — Shisui cierra los ojos en un intento vano por aspirar una vez más el aroma de la mujer —, pero es la verdad, su esencia es… es… no tengo palabras para explicarlo.

—Tranquilo Shisui — pensativa se pone de pie y mira hacia el cielo nocturno —. Vamos por partes…

—Perdone mi ansiedad, es solo que encontrar a la pareja de Sasuke fue lo último que se habría cruzado por mi cabeza — susurra descolocado —. Era obvio que algún día él encontraría a una mujer… pero nunca me imaginé que sería alguien como ella…

La hermosa mirada de Mikoto lo mira como si estuviera exagerando. No ve el por qué hacer tanto escándalo por la inesperada mujer… no negara que saber algo como eso ha hecho que sentimientos nuevos surjan en su estómago. Absorta en sus pensamientos siente una calidez extraña invadirle su pecho.

— ¿Quién más lo sabe? — pregunta regresando a la realidad.

—El escuadrón que me acompañaba.

Sus finos labios esconden una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Los has advertido? — sonríe al recibir la afirmación. Su estómago se llena de una inexplicable felicidad, Shisui la mira extrañado.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer señora?

— ¿Hacer de qué? — dice desentendida.

Shisui entrecierra los parpados —. ¿No investigara si ella es una humana?

—Es una mujer… ¿cierto? — con su sentido tranquilizador toma las tensas manos de Shisui.

—Por supuesto.

¿Por qué debería investigar? Tal vez está sea la prueba que tanto espero por siglos. Si esa mujer es buena y sabe manejar al prepotente de su hijo probablemente lo lleve por el buen camino y lo haga cambiar, las parejas poseen el poder de renovar a sus hombres… como ella lo hizo con Fugaku. Sonríe al imaginarse a un Sasuke renovado. Fue el destino, el destino quiso que ella despertara a su hijo para que finalmente conociera a su compañera.

—No importa si es una humana o no — explica con dulzura —. Sasuke actúa solo cuando está completamente seguro de lo que hará, si la mordió es porque esa muchacha es la indicada.

Esa es la verdad, sea lo que sea ella va a aceptarla como su hijo lo hizo. Se siente un tanto aturdida por tal revelación, claro que siempre se preguntó en que momento sus hijos encontrarían a sus compañeras, y ahora que lo está viviendo siente la máxima felicidad posible. No entiende por qué Shisui tiene esa expresión como si se hubiera declarado la guerra. Es sensato no hablar de ella, no hasta que Sasuke decida traerla.

—Tal vez ella sea la clave para que Sasuke cambie y ya no luche como un bárbaro.

Esas últimas palabras iluminan la mente de Shisui, como sabías palabras cambian su expresión de perturbado por una de asentimiento.

—Tiene razón — acepta el joven guardia —. No sé por qué me preocupe, viéndolo de esa forma tal vez Sasuke se interese más por ella que luchar contra Neji… o cualquier otro oponente.

Ambos sonríen al estar de acuerdo en ello, saben lo que significa tener pareja y aunque se corre muchos riesgos por los ataques de celos y los peligrosos que se ponen los Uchiha, al final del camino todo se vuelve hermoso.

Las mejillas de Mikoto se encienden —No puedo creerlo Shisui… tiene compañera… ¡Compañera! — no puede evitar gritar, la emoción provoca que quiera ir a decírselo a su esposo —. ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Dónde la conoció?

Shisui sonríe —No lo sé, Mi Señora — responde al interrogatorio masivo —. Solo sé que el olor de Sasuke recorre hasta la última parte de su cuerpo.

El corazón de Mikoto se agita al imaginarse a su hijo bajo la influencia del poder del amor, ni siquiera él quien es tan poderoso y arrogante se ha podido salvar de sus instintos más básicos.

—Quiero conocerla — espeta con decisión —. ¿Crees que se hayan conocido antes de que fuera condenado?

—No lo creo, de ser así Sasuke no habría permitido su encierro.

Mikoto asiente dándole la razón, sí, eso es razonable. Sasuke siendo un salvaje no habría abandonado a la mujer durante tanto tiempo, entonces eso quiere decir que la conoció en estos días. ¡Por todos los cielos! Se toma la cara avergonzada, ¿Pero qué le pasa a su hijo? Seguramente ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para cortejarla y ha tomado a la humana… humana… abre los ojos interesada.

— ¿Por qué dices que no es humana?

—Bueno… — Shisui se rasca la cabeza con nervios —. Aparte de su raro aroma, el color de su cabello y ojos es diferente, no es común entre los humanos el que posean esa apariencia.

—Explícate… — pide confundida.

—Su cabello es rosa…

— ¡¿Rosa?! — pregunta con exaltación.

—Si — afirma — Y sus ojos parecen dos grandes gemas verdes.

—Eso no es normal… nunca he visto a una persona o demonio con esa apariencia… aunque — murmura sumida en sus pensamientos —… dime más de ella.

El ceño de Shisui se frunce al tratar de recordar algo más de ella.

—Su piel es blanca y cremosa… — asiente al recordar el brillo de su piel con el sol —. ¡Ah! Tiene un extraño rombo en la frente.

Mikoto chasquea los dedos, a su cabeza se acerca la posible respuesta, siente sorpresa al creer que ella sea…

—Una vez una vieja de los antiguos… — comienza buscando entre los aparadores de libros —, me conto de una extraña especie… eran medicinales…

La gran puerta de madera dorada se abre bruscamente.

— ¡Señora Mikoto! — inesperadamente interrumpen lo que estaba a punto de decir. Una sirvienta se asoma.

Shisui y Mikoto la miran exaltados, no es bueno que alguien más se entere de la compañera de su hijo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — la inquietud regresa al ver la expresión de la joven sirvienta.

— ¡Sasuke ha regresado!

Eso es suficiente para hacerla olvidar de lo que estaba haciendo. Con la felicidad regresando a su cuerpo, asiente apresurada. Espera a que la sirvienta se aleje para mirar fijamente a Shisui.

—Has hecho bien en decírmelo solo a mí, no hablemos de esto hasta que él decida hacerlo ¿De acuerdo? — dice antes de salir corriendo por la puerta —. Ni siquiera a mi marido.

Sin escuchar respuesta alguna sale disparada al pasillo, sus pasos acelerados llenan el palacio. Pronto llega al gran salón donde puede oír la voz de su esposo, Itachi y probablemente Sasuke, agudiza su oído, si, esa fuerte voz es de su pequeño. Sin esperar nada y sin impórtale si interrumpe algo abre las grandes puertas de par en par y ahoga una exclamación al verlo de pie en medio del salón.

— ¡Sasuke! — lo llama. Llamada por el sentimiento se lanza al cuello del pelinegro y lo abraza con fuerza, se llena de amor al sentir el leve abrazo de Sasuke —. ¡¿Dónde has estado?!

Reprime risitas de muchacha y libera a su hijo de su asfixiante abrazo. De inmediato inspecciona todo su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida, se llevan una gran sorpresa al verle el pómulo izquierdo ligeramente morado y su labio con una grieta apenas sangrada. Frunce los ojos y la preocupación no se hace esperar al ver lo múltiples rasguños y moretones que tienen sus brazos, ni que decir de sus ropas, pareciese que lo han revolcado en la tierra.

— ¡¿Pero qué te paso?! — pregunta tocando ligeramente el rostro mallugado de Sasuke.

—No es nada, no te preocupes — Sasuke responde como si las heridas fueran cosas de todos los días —probablemente así sea—

La expresión de Mikoto deja entrever su completo desacuerdo, apenas se da cuenta de todas las miradas que se han posado sobre ella. En la sala todos tiene expresiones siniestras, no es raro en ellos pero aun así verlos tan serios le hace sentir un pinchazo de extrañez.

— ¿Qué pasa? — sus parpados se entrecierran al ver un costal frente el asiento de terciopelo de su marido —. ¿Qué es eso? — señala ante los pies de Fugaku.

Con un chasquido de dedos Fugaku ordena que retiren el costal café, debe haber algo pesado o de suma importancia pues lo llevan con cuidado.

—No es nada, querida — informa Fugaku —. Hay cosas que debemos hablar con Sasuke, danos un momento ¿de acuerdo?

No está de acuerdo en ello pero no dice nada, es mejor que solucionen las cosas de una vez para que Sasuke pueda descansar por los largos días que estuvo fuera.

—Solo un rato — acepta desganada —, una vez terminen no lo molesten, él necesita descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

Por su puesto que no se le olvida que él despertó hace apenas unos días. Necesita alimento para recuperar proteínas y dormir para tener energía. Olvidando la curiosidad por el costal llama a dos sirvientes. Desabrocha las correas que atraviesan el pecho de Sasuke y sostiene ambas espadas en sus delgados brazos, una vez cediéndolas a los sirvientes mira por una última vez a todos sus hombres.

—Cenaremos pronto así que dense prisa — refunfuñando se aleja del vestíbulo —. Te preparare el baño, Sasuke.

El silencio se hace presente, todos los que ocupan la sala escuchan el desaparecer de los pasos de Mikoto, una vez habiéndose ido retoman la plática que les fue interrumpida.

—Por tu cara debo decir que no hablo — comienza Itachi a un lado de Óbito.

La inexpresiva mirada de Sasuke mira con recelo a todos los que se encuentran con él, recuerda perfectamente las palabras de Danzou antes de morir.

—Nuestro hogar es la cuna de los traidores — dice con voz grave. Más de uno frunce el ceño ante la acusación.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunta Óbito.

Shisui entra a la sala y se posiciona a un costado de la gran mesa, cuidadoso mira con detenimiento a Sasuke.

—Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Danzou — explica deteniendo su mirada en Madara.

—Es estúpido que le crean a un viejo como él — Madara espeta retando a Sasuke —, es obvio que solo nos quiere hacer pelear entre nosotros.

—Es más estúpido creer que él trabajo solo — Itachi camina hacia el centro —. Alguien debió darle información sobre el camino que mi padre y yo tomaríamos, y también debió decirle que las tropas estarían incompletas por el reclutamiento de los soldados.

—Itachi tiene razón — Fugaku asiente.

Óbito mira de reojo a Itachi y Fugaku.

—Sea quien sea el traidor no tardaremos en dar con él — avisa Sasuke —, yo mismo lo buscare.

Shisui frunce las cejas, se pregunta internamente el cómo hará eso si Sakura debe estarlo esperando, callado escucha las nuevas noticias.

—Todos buscaremos hasta el último traidor que habite nuestro clan — Fugaku se inclina en su silla —. La amenaza de los mestizos ha terminado por el momento, no bajaremos la guardia hasta no dar con su cómplice.

No hace falta ser cuerdos para darse cuenta que entre ellos se cuestionan duramente. Las miradas imperceptibles no se hacen esperar, muchos de ellos pueden comunicarse con solo un parpadeo.

La expresión de Madara se vuelven irrefutable, detrás de esa mascara se esconden pensamientos oscuros.

—Debemos dividirnos — Madara propone sin quitar el desagrado de su rostro —, alguno de nosotros debe enfocarse en los traidores y otro en el duelo con el Hyuga.

Casi al instante todas las miradas se enfocan en Sasuke.

—Neji te ha desafiado — Itachi informa con voz calmada —, la condena que te impusieron no se cumplió así que han propuesto una nueva.

Sasuke frunce los labios, disgustado mira a su padre.

—Él quiere pelear contra ti en un duelo a muerte, el vencedor tendrá derecho a aniquilar a su oponente — parece que el tema no le preocupa a Fugaku —. Sabemos cómo terminaran la cosas… lo mejor será que no lo mates.

Las manos de Shisui se vuelven puños, escéptico espera impaciente la respuesta de Sasuke.

—No voy a hacerlo.

La inesperada negativa los ha tomado por sorpresa, fruncen las cejas al tratar de entender lo que dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Madara, con incredulidad se acerca hasta toparse con la cara de Sasuke —. Repite lo que has dicho.

—No pelare contra Neji — dice con simpleza.

Un profundo silencio invade el atmosfera, extrañados miran al joven Uchiha. Les cuesta creer que no quiera pelear, nunca se ha negado a un duelo y menos a uno de suma importancia como este.

— ¿Hablas enserio? — la pregunta de Itachi interrumpe la tensión.

—Absolutamente.

La furia invade los ojos peligrosos de Madara, con coraje frunce el ceño.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! — exclama con rabia —. ¿Es que le temes al Hyuga? Por todos los cielos Sasuke, ¿qué mierda te paso? Tu deber es ir a ese duelo y terminar con todo este asunto. No te acobardes ahora y acaba con Neji una vez por todas.

Las palabras parecen más órdenes que consejos, Fugaku se levanta del asiento. El que Sasuke no quiera pelear es extraño, lo acepta, pero por más raro que sea es un claro indicio de que el encierro provoco algo en él.

—Tengo asuntos más importantes que arreglar, que seguir con el juego de Neji — el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensa al sentir la provocación de Madara —, ya no me interesa el pasado.

— ¿Que asuntos? — Madara siente insoportables ganas de golpearlo —. Acaso es ir a abusar de nuevas doncellas o mejor dicho ¿A desprestigiar a nuestro clan?, tú no has cambiado y jamás lo harás, no quieras hacerte el justo cuando todos sabemos que eres un…

— ¡Basta! —Shisui impide que termine los insultos —. Sasuke es otro, tú no eres nadie para agredirlo de esa manera.

El inesperado acto de Shisui toma por sorpresa a Sasuke e Itachi, ambos lo miran extrañados. Es bien sabido que ni uno se ha llevado bien desde que se conocen.

—Tonterías — la voz arrogante de Madara comienza de nuevo —. Déjate de estupideces y pelea como un hombre.

Sasuke gruñe fastidiado.

—Si tanto quieres que mate a Neji entonces pelea tú mismo — Sasuke encara con amenaza a Madara, ambos están a escasos centímetros, un solo movimiento y seguramente se desata una batalla —. Tus consejos no sirvieron en el pasado y no servirán ahora.

La rigidez del aire es tan palpable que puede cortarse con un cuchillo. Sasuke recuerda cuando Madara fue hasta sus aposentos, antes de ser condenado, para decirle que los Hyugas habían impuesto su condena, le propuso escapar y exterminar al clan por atreverse a condenarlo y denigrarlo ante su propio hogar. El honor que siempre a diferenciado a Sasuke le prohibido ceder a los malos consejos de Madara, con un "No me interesa" ignoro por completo a su antiguo maestro.

—No pelees si no lo deseas, hermano — Itachi se interpone en medio de las dos bestias enfurecidas —. No hay razón para molestarse tanto… Madara.

—Me alegra que tomes esa decisión — Fugaku dice sarcástico —. Te apoyaremos, hijo.

La mirada de Madara se aparta del rostro de Sasuke y gruñe frustrado, completamente indignado comienza a dar grandes zancadas hacia las puertas.

—Está era tu ultima oportunidad para limpiar tu honor — dice antes de desaparecer del portón.

Los instintos de Sasuke se calman y ya más tranquilo mira a su hermano.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? — Itachi desnuda la mirada de su hermano, lo conoce mejor que nadie, sabe que hay algo diferente en él —. ¿Qué es ese asunto tan importante que no te deja que pelees?, estoy más que seguro que tienes ganas de darle una paliza a Neji por haberte atacado por la espalda.

Fugaku mira de reojo a Óbito y con un asentimiento de cabeza ordena que se ponga en marcha. Silencioso como un cazador Óbito abandona el vestíbulo.

—Asuntos sin importancia — es lo que responde Sasuke ante el interrogatorio de Itachi.

Desde hace unos momentos se ha comenzado a sentir ansioso, como si estuviera… ¿preocupado? No tiene idea de la sensación que se ha instalado en su estómago, sabe que Sakura está en su aldea, su dulce aroma llena sus pulmones. No entiende que es lo que lo hace sentirse tan inquieto, tiene la necesidad de salir y buscarla. Arruga las cejas, algo no anda bien con ella, algo en su interior se lo dice.

— ¿A dónde vas? — la voz de su hermano lo detiene antes de acercarse a los ventanales, no responde.

No hará daño si hace una visita a su morada solo para asegurarse de que todo esté bien, sabe que la sensación viene de ella pues muy pocas veces se ha sentido ansioso. Detiene sus pasos, seguramente está siendo paranoico… su profundad mirada se posa en las estrellas que alumbran la noche, sus potentes alas se extienden, no importa si es un paranoico o si está exagerando… necesita verla.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

¡Oh dios! ¿Sasuke presiente que Sakura está en peligro? El cambio de Sasuke está tomando por sorpresa a todos, quien sabe en qué cosas él ya no quiera participar. :(( Pobre Sakura, ¿Quién es su padre? Aún hay muchas cosas que no tienen respuestas, ¿Qué pasará con ella? Me haría muy feliz leer sus hipótesis respecto al capítulo.

Mil gracias a todas ustedes que me leen y me dejan un comentario, de verdad no tienen idea de la motivación que me dan al ver que les está gustando la historia. Hice caso de una de ustedes y he acomodado mis horarios, los días de actualización serán cada **MIERCOLES** de esa forma el tiempo será suficiente para actualizar sin falta.

Una vez más perdónenme por la tardanza, las quejas y las amenazas de muerte me han hecho entender el apoyo que tengo. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Oh! Por cierto, para la pregunta de que tan larga será la historia, solo puedo decirles que es un Long-Fic xD ya se hacen una idea ¿verdad?

Besos y abrazos, Meh


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; son del sensual Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el suyo.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno, violencia moderada.

* * *

 **-8-**

Sin salida

Por: Meh18

La noche abraza hasta la última parte de su cuerpo, dolida y agitada corre con desesperación perdiéndose entre los grandes árboles que se alzan frente a ella. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de ponerse sus sandalias, sus pies desnudos son acariciados y rasgados a causa de las pequeñas ramas y piedras que se encuentran en el camino. Su cabello se ha vuelto molesto, no puede hacer nada para apartarlo de su vista, con ligeros movimientos trata de despojarlo de su rostro.

¿Cómo pudo escapar? El solo pensar en la palabra "escapar" hace que sienta retorcijones de dolor, nunca imagino que tendría que escapar de su propia casa. Que irónico ¿no? Aún le es difícil procesar lo que ocurrió hace apenas unas horas, las fuertes palabras que le grito con asco aquel hombre que alguna vez se hizo llamar su padre han provocado un vacío extenso por todo su interior, las preguntas de quien es ella y de donde viene rompen su cabeza en miles de dolorosos pedazos. Diferentes pensamientos se revuelven en su mente, no sabe por cual comenzar a buscar respuestas, por el momento lo único que le importa es poder alejarse de su aldea y buscar a su madrina…, y tal vez, solo tal vez ir en busca de Sasuke…

La mirada de Sakura observa con ardor las estrellas, el llanto hincho sus parpados lo que hace que le sea difícil mirar hacia la luz de la luna. No sabe cómo puede hacerlo pero es capaz de oír los sonidos que emiten los animales a su alrededor, hace unos momentos se percató de los gruñidos de una jauría de lobos, lo que más le sorprendió no fue el que podía oírlos sino que, cuando ella se acercó todos los lobos salieron disparados huyendo entre chillidos de perros asustados. Sabe que algo no anda bien con ella, tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para mover costales de arroz y juntarlos para hacer un gran montón y así poder salir por la ventana del almacén, pudo hacerlo cuando antes ni siquiera podía mover uno por sí sola, no se siente cansada y se siente con la suficiente energía como para seguir corriendo. Su vista es clara, puede mirar con precisión el camino, antes ni siquiera era capaz de mirar hacia el bosque pues era muy difícil observar a través de la oscuridad. Todo están raro que el solo pensar en posibles respuestas la asusta, prefiere seguir corriendo sin punto fijo para después pensar con calma todas las cosas que se han venido presentando de un momento a otro frente a ella.

Con ayuda de los árboles se impulsa para poder desplazarse de una manera más rápida, el corazón no ha dejado de dolerle y no cree que deje de hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Siente una mínima lagrima escabullirse a causa de su traicionero lamento, de inmediato la limpia con la manga de su Kimono, ya no llorará, ya no se culpara por cosas innecesarias; ella no tuvo la culpa de nada así que no tiene por qué sentirse como una vil traidora cuando aquí el único traidor es… Akiyama.

A lo lejos, en algún lugar no muy alejado de ella pueden oírse los gruñidos de bestias…

 _¡Auuu!_

Los aullidos se mezclan con los sonidos de los majestuosos árboles, su corazón palpita y le avisa que las bestias se acercan demasiado rápido. Sakura gira su cuerpo con temor, sus labios comienzan a temblar como si de pronto una corriente de frio le hubiese congelado su carne.

—No puede ser… — susurra sin despegar su mirada del sendero.

Vienen por ella, la han descubierto. Sin perder más tiempo comienza a correr alejándose del camino para perderse entre los árboles, tiene que encontrar un lugar donde no puedan dar con ella. De una manera lenta y siniestra el escalofrió baja por su columna, el acecho de aquellas bestias puede sentirlo en su nuca, ¡Por todos los cielos, tiene que correr más aprisa! La desesperación de no poder correr más rápido comienza a ser palpable en los jadeos que desprende su garganta, su aliento se asoma como si un pedazo de su alma abandonara su cuerpo con cada exhalación. Mira hacia los lados con la esperanza de que algo o alguien puedan ayudarla, la impotencia de estar sola en medio de la nada la hace llorar… de nuevo. Muerde sus labios con fuerza y ahoga un gemido de súplica, su pecho se aprisiona ocasionando que se sofoque.

—Sasuke… — murmura con anhelo —. Sasuke… ¿D-dónde estás?

El miedo hace que sus piernas se vuelvan frágiles como ramas y sin tener la fuerza para mantenerse cae de lleno contra las hojas marchitas de todos esos árboles que la rodean. Casi de inmediato vuelve a ponerse en pie y vuelve a correr… no puede hacerlo, los pasos de las bestias están pisando sus talones. «Oh dios» alcanza a mirar un rio, tal vez si lo cruza antes que ellos pueda encontrar un escondite, se limpia las lágrimas y deja de pronunciar el nombre de Sasuke, su mirada observa fijamente la orilla del rio que la espera a unos cuantos metros. En un veloz movimiento echa un vistazo detrás de ella, no puede verlos pero sabe que están ahí, cansado su paso.

 _¡Auuu! ¡Auuu!_

Se estremece al sentir los aullidos a unos cuantos metros de ella. Sin importarle nada toma la falda de su Kimono y la sostiene entre sus manos para tener más movilidad y liberta entre el campo. Sus ojos se llenan de un brillo de esperanza pues puede ver el río, pone más empeño en su huida. Su corazón se infla y no puede evitar sonreír al acercarse. Con aceleradas respiraciones siente alivio al sentir en la punta de sus pies el agua fría…

 _¡Zass!_

Un sonido sordo ha llenado el valle, «No, por favor no…» su mente susurra, un dolor comienza a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. La han embestido contra la tierra…

— ¡Grawrr!

Pasmada mira la gran bestia que se posiciona encima de ella, ruge a todo pulmón contra su rostro, es un hombre lobo de gran dimensión, su pelaje es blanco como las nubes y sus colmillos son más grandes que su propia cabeza, sus ojos se abren de par en par al sentir el aliento nauseabundo en su cuello. Sakura trata de escabullirse pero de inmediato aprisiona sus mañecas. Los gemidos de lucha no se hacen esperar. Las garras rasguñan la carne de sus muñecas al tratar de zafarse, parece que la bestia se da cuenta de ello. Sus pensamientos le reclaman una y otra vez su inutilidad, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que por un momento creyó que todo había terminado. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ni siquiera le duele los rasguños que se está ocasionando. Todo se terminó, este es su final, no puede moverse, el dolor de la caída y la fuerza monstruosa del hombre le dicen que haga lo que haga no podrá escapar, sus labios tiemblan y de nuevo vuelve a llamarlo con gritos desesperados.

—Por favor… — murmura con los labios apretados —, por favor…

Si Sakura no tuviera tanto miedo tal vez se habría dado cuenta de cómo la mira la bestia. Con la amenaza de sufrir un ataque nervioso mueve sus piernas en un intento vano por tener una mejor posición para hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones. En su garganta se hace un nudo de agonía y miedo, no puede escapar.

Temerosa abre con lentitud sus ojos llorosos y en un mínimo instante su mirada se cruza con la del lobo, unos ojos violeta no dejan de escrudiñar sus movimientos. No sabe que es lo que ha visto en él, probablemente es su asfixiante desesperación por querer escapar el que la hace ver una mínima bondad en esa salvaje mirada.

—T-te lo ruego… déjame ir — la súplica retumba en la expresión seria del lobo.

Un aullido claro estremece el cuerpo de Sakura, siente un espasmo al ya no sentir las garras córtale sus brazos. Ahora son unas fuertes manos de hombre quienes la sostienen contra la tierra. Con sorpresa observa el desvanecimiento del vello blanco que es reemplazado por cabello del mismo color, la mandíbula de bestia desaparece dejando lugar a unos dientes puntiagudos. Sakura no despega su vista de la de él pues teme el bajar la mirada y confirmar que el hombre está desnudo sobre ella.

—Tu aroma irradia amenaza — su grave voz le pone de punta los nervios. El hombre que antes era un lobo estudia hasta el último detalle de su delicado rostro, una sonrisa siniestra aborda su peligrosa boca al aspirar con vehemencia un mechón suelto de su rosado cabello.

—Por favor…

—A pesar de ser claro el peligro de tu esencia es inevitable no sentirse atraído por ti con ese olor que desprendes — habla ignorando por completo las suplicas de ella —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre criatura?

Sakura no responde.

—Es por esto que él te quiere, eh — expresa sin esperar respuesta alguna —. Ni con cruzar el rio podrías escapar, tu aroma puedo olerlo desde kilómetros de distancia.

Con un lento respiro calma su llanto. La expresión de Sakura se vuelve triste y desamparada.

—No he hecho nada — dice en susurros lentos —. Solo déjame ir… te lo suplico.

— ¿A dónde irás? — las propuestas de Sakura parecen tentar al lobo —. Tarde o temprano él te encontrara, si no soy yo quien te lleve ante él será otro.

—Déjame intentarlo.

Se siente un idiota el solo considerar las tonterías que está pidiendo la humana. Acepta sentirse un tanto aturdido, ella huele de una forma extraña, nunca había encontrado una esencia como la de ella. Tardaron más en darle la orden de buscarla que cuando supo dónde se hallaba, su aroma la delato en menos de un segundo. No ignora el hecho que ella posee una línea restrictiva, puede sentirlo en su piel, el aroma que la aborda deja claro que es peligroso estar cerca de ella. Mira hacia el bosque, no siente ninguna presencia acercarse, probablemente el demonio que la marco no sabe que la humana se encuentra en grave peligro. Puede oír acercarse a los demás, Orochimaru pronto llegara.

—No llegaras lejos — avisa —. Es demasiado tarde.

—No, no lo es — Sakura también puede oír los prontos aullidos, el terror comienza a invadirla —. Por favor.

El hombre frunce el ceño, ¿Enserio considera dejarla ir? La única amenaza que representa la humana es ese olor peligroso que expulsa. Sus ojos destellan pureza, no puede ver maldad en ella. Él mejor que nadie sabe de las atrocidades que hace Orochimaru, si ella es sometida al mismo trato seguramente morirá, su pequeño cuerpo apenas y soporta su peso. Frunce el ceño, ¿Qué rayos le sucede? Solo es una prisionera más, no tiene por qué importarle lo que pase con ella, él solo esta para seguir ordenes, solo eso, no debe ser considerado. La bondad no se encuentra en su naturaleza.

—Lo siento humana — encoje sus hombros mientras se pone de pie con ella tomada del brazo —, pero me temo que solo sigo órdenes.

Los ojos de Sakura amenazan con salir saltando de sus cuencas. Las palabras quedan atoradas en su garganta, casi al instante siete hombres lobos de diferente color comienzan a rodearlos. El escalofrió baja por su columna, Orochimaru baja del lomo de una de las bestias.

— ¿Acaso no es exquisito? — Orochimaru pregunta en voz alta. Sus bestias gruñen al mismo tiempo, es obvio que se refiere a Sakura.

Los aullidos y gruñidos se mezclan de una forma que parece que han cazado una sabrosa presa. Los fuertes ladridos hacen que el cuerpo de Sakura se encoja de puro terror, el agarre en su brazo es firme.

—Buen trabajo, Suigetsu — Orochimaru felicita al hombre que la sostiene —. Nunca me decepcionas.

Suigetsu mira de soslayo a Sakura, un leve arrepentimiento llena sus ojos al no haberla dejado ir. Intenta no hacer caso de la sensación incomodad mientras asiente al elogio de su amo.

—No me toques —Sakura reprocha mientras desvía su rostro evitando ser tocada por Orochimaru —. Aléjate de mí.

— ¿Estas molesta? — la serpiente pregunta con burla —. No te preocupes, claramente te tratare mejor que tu padre.

El coraje invade su estómago, intenta zafarse de Suigetsu pero no lo logra, sus puños se cierran con fuerza. Debió de haber hecho algo demasiado cruel en su vida pasada como para merecer algo como esto, es un hecho que no sobrevivirá durante mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir con tan mala suerte? Desde pequeña siempre le han pasado cosas horribles, desde el acoso por su apariencia hasta ser perseguida por lobos salvajes.

Controla las inmensas ganas de llorar, no se humillara ante un ser tan despreciable como Orochimaru. Ni siquiera tiene voz para replicar que no hable de esa manera de su padre cuando él mismo fue quien la entregó a enfermos como ellos. Siente sobre su cabeza la dura mirada de todos los hombres que yacen a su alrededor, no podrá dar ni dos pasos sin que estas bestias se le lancen encima. ¿Qué hará? ¿Cómo podrá salir de esto?

Un frío vacío comienza a invadir su cuerpo ¿Se ha quedado sola?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? — pregunta con cansancio —. Termina de una vez con esto.

Orochimaru chasquea los dedos, pronto Kabuto se acerca con una bolsa de terciopelo morada entre sus frías manos. Sakura hace lo posible para no entrar en pánico.

—Tarde un poco en hacerlo — Orochimaru dice sosteniendo la bolsa —, pero gracias a dios ya está listo. Ya no corremos peligro.

— ¿Qué es eso? — sorpresivamente Suigetsu pregunta en desconfianza, en un acto de reflejo aprieta con más fuerza el brazo de Sakura.

Ya ni siquiera le importa qué demonios pase, ignora lo que comienzan a decir a su alrededor. Desolada mira hacia el cielo, no puede evitar pedir algún tipo de ayuda. La conciencia de la soledad se hace presente, este es su nuevo presente, memoriza la imagen de la imponente luna tal vez está sea la última vez que la vea.

Una fugaz lágrima humedece su rostro. Aun no pierde la esperanza de que la única persona que puede salvarla salga furioso de entre los árboles, confía ciegamente en las últimas palabras que escucho de él ~ _Te veré pronto~_ , él lo prometió ¿Por qué no viene y la protege? ¡¿Por qué?! Siente un vuelvo en el corazón ¿Se ha olvidado de ella?

—Lo prometiste — murmura sin despegar su mirada del cielo nocturno. «Se olvidó de… mi»

—Kabuto, date prisa tenemos que irnos antes del amanecer.

La orden saca de su ensoñación a Sakura. Preocupada por la inesperada cercanía del hombre mira a Suigetsu, no entiende porque de pronto se ha alejado de ella. No alcanza a preguntar pues es tomada con fuerza de su brazo, abre los ojos de par en par, no puede evitarlo, un mazo se acerca con velocidad a su cara. La sensación la persigue hasta su pronta inconciencia, el dolor se escurre por todo su cuerpo, afloja sus rodillas y amansa sus fuerzas. La oscuridad entume sus pensamientos, lento siente el desvanecimiento de su cuerpo, no toca el piso alguien la ha sostenido. Sus parpados comienzan a cerrarse con la última imagen de la penetrante mirada de Orochimaru.

Las bestias dejan de gruñir y contemplan el cuerpo inconsciente de la humana. Un golpe certero de Kabuto ha provocado que una hendidura se abra a la altura de su rosada ceja, Suigetsu limpia la poca sangre y la toma en brazos de una forma protectora, seguramente el aroma de Sakura hace que las bestias se crean con la necesidad de proteger la carnada.

—Implantemos la runa en su brazo izquierdo — Orochimaru saca del terciopelo un bisturí acompañado de un extraño objeto redondo muy pequeño, sino fuera por la luz que emite por si sola ni siquiera podrían verla —. Una vez dentro de su piel la fuerza mágica que encierra encapsulara su olor, de esa forma el demonio no podrá encontrarla.

Kabuto mira a todos sus esclavos, ordena que se alejan unos metros para poder implantar la runa. Con la luna de única acompañante introduce el objeto mágico. De inmediato el aroma de la humana hace falta en el aire, todos los lobos hasta Orochimaru sienten la falta de la cálida esencia, deben darse prisa y salir de ahí, este será el primer lugar donde el demonio vendrá a buscarla apenas se dé cuenta de la falta de su aroma.

—Vámonos.

/*/*/*/

Sigiloso como un halcón se escabulle entre los árboles. La entrada se encuentra en el intermedio de unas grandes rocas, no se siente sorprendido de lo alejado que esta la guarida, no es extraño viniendo de Madara. Óbito mira en ambos lados del bosque, el lugar se mira completamente abandonado, él sabe que no es así.

Desde antes de que Sasuke despertara Fugaku le impuso una misión sumamente importante y secreta, se siento desconcertado cuando se lo pidió pero no se sorprendió, Madara siempre le causaba una mala sensación. Aquella noche miraba desde su ventanal el cielo nocturno, se encontraba muy relajado pues acabada de hacerle el amor a su mujer, su torso desnudo era acariciado por la brisa fresca cuando llego el llamado de emergencia. Cosas como un inesperado ataque se le vino a la mente cuando fue llamado por Fugaku, con un beso de despedida salió de su casa y apenas llego al cuartel supo que algo no iba bien.

Le comento de las sospechas que su señor comenzaba a tener de Madara, salidas secretas y aptitudes extrañas fueron las que alertaron a Fugaku. Después de hablarlo durante casi toda la noche ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que debían tener cuidado con Madara. Itachi le dio la misión de comenzarlo a seguir con extrema precaución, debía ser su sombra sin que el mismo Madara supiera de ello.

En un comienzo no noto nada raro hasta estuvo a punto de desistir de la misión pues no había nada extraño que envolviera la lealtad que según prometió en la ceremonia del comienzo del todo. Pero fue un día cualquiera en que pudo seguirlo hasta la frontera de la hierba, tratados con criminales y con personas de diferentes clanes fueron los que le hicieron darse cuenta de que Madara estaba en algo extraño. El ataque de los mestizos contra la fortaleza y la información que dio Sasuke sobre los traidores que hay en el clan le ayudaron a dar con el verdadero escondite.

Su instinto le hace saber que hay cuatro hombres cuidando la guarida, haciendo uso de sus expertas habilidades noquea sin problemas a los guardias. Siente un espasmo de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que los guardias son soldados jóvenes del Clan, chasquea la lengua, ese maldito debe estar juntando algún grupo de hombres del propio Clan. Con la sensación de querer desenmascarar de una vez por todas toda esa tiranía se introduce por la entrada de rocas, el pasillo oscuro con apenas unas antorchas iluminando el siniestro camino es estrecho. Se apega a la pared al llegar al final del pasillo, su traje negro le ayuda a confundirse con las sombras del lugar. Es un circulo de altas paredes, en la profundad puede oírse cientos de voces, abre los ojos sorprendido, no son solo cientos… sino miles…

Se asoma con cautela a la profundidad del lugar. Sí. Son miles de soldados los que ocupan el lugar, no puede hacer una estimación exacta de cuantos son, y no cree que sea importante ahora. Como lo pensó, hay cientos de soldados Uchihas, frunce las cejas. Hyugas, Uzumakis y hasta humanos se mezclan entre sí, este es un ejército de diferentes razas y proporciones.

El calor del acero fundiéndose y las hogueras del fuego hacen que caiga en cuenta de la situación. Están fundiendo miles de armas y escudos… ¡Mierda! ¡Planean atacar la fortaleza!

Sabe que no puede enfrentarse solo a todos ellos, lo superan en maza y habilidades. Con la adrenalina comenzando a subir por todo su cuerpo da media vuelta y corre con velocidad hacia la salida. Debe dar aviso de lo que está pasando. Han perdido gran parte del ejercito Uchiha, es obvio que si atacan la fortaleza provocaran graves daños, no quiere ni pensar en cómo pudo reunir a tanto hombre de diferente clan.

Sus alas se extienden al divisar la salida. Su corazón se acelera. Demonios.

— ¿Tan rápido te vas?

Su cuerpo se tensa en un santiamén, fue una trampa. Cientos de soldados que ni siquiera puede distinguir de que clan pertenecen rodean la guarida. Madara encabeza el monstruoso ejército.

—El sake se terminó — Óbito dice con la mandíbula apretada. Mira hacia atrás los soldados que estaban adentro comienzan salir.

—Oh, no te preocupes por ello — Madara musita con un sonrisa diabólica —, ahora mismo mandare por más.

Las alas de Óbito se bañan de acero, tendrá que pelear para poder escapar. Una gota de sudor se escurre por su rostro, sus pies se entierran en la tierra y en un veloz movimiento desenfunda su gran espada. No tiene forma de avisar a la fortaleza, tiene que lograr salir de este infierno, si no lo hace su hogar se verá en grave peligro.

—Me gustaría quedarme un poco más pero me temo que tengo asuntos que atender — Óbito mira directamente a Madara.

El ruido de las armas comenzando a ser desenfundadas llenan el bosque, algunas bestias del clan Uzumaki comienzan a transformarse, esto será jodidamente difícil.

—Debo admitir que te subestime — Madara juega con sus dedos y camina con elegancia, la gabardina negra cubre su verdadera forma —. No pensé que descubrieras tan rápido mi pequeño escondite.

—Lamento decepcionarte — se da cuenta muy tarde de que casi todos tienen la misma gabardina que Madara. ¿Qué es lo que ocultan? Traga lento, sea lo que sea no se quedara averiguarlo —. ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas seguir escondiéndote?

Madara lanza una cargada sin sentido.

—No por mucho tiempo, dejare que vivas para que puedas verlo — toma la abertura de su gabardina —. Solo que no puedo dejar que te vayas ahora mismo.

Óbito no espera a que lance el primer ataque, sus hélices aletean con rapidez, lo impulsan al aire, con acelerados movimientos trata de alejarse.

 _¡Pass!_

Apenas embiste un ataque directo de la espada de Madara. Estupefacto mira el caer de la gabardina, sus palabras se traban al mirar la armadura de Madara. ¡Santo cielo!

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? — pregunta atónito.

—Es la llave a mi victoria — Madara responde propinándole un golpe contra el estómago. Observa sin expresión alguna el caer del que alguna vez fue su compañero.

La sangre del golpe no se hace esperar, escupe a un lado y mira sin poder hacer nada el acercamiento de todos los traidores.

—Acábenlo.

Las alas de Óbito desaparecen, no puede hacer nada, no puede defenderse. Los golpes atraviesan su carne, aprieta los labios fuertemente, apenas y puede regresar uno de los tantos ataques que está recibiendo, no debe rendirse. Se pone de pie a duras penas y toma la espada que se encuentra más cerca de él, lo superan en masa, esquiva el ataque de un lobo, y eso no lo detendrá.

¡Tiene que dar aviso!

/*/*/*/

 _~Lo prometiste~_ Sus cejas se fruncen. _~Sasuke… ¡¿Dónde estás?!~_

En la profundidad de sus sueños una alerta comienza avivarse como las trompetas del comienzo de la guerra, es como si algo comenzara a faltar. La inquietante sensación le hace sentirse como si estuviera cayendo a lo más profundo de un pozo, la conciencia regresa haciendo que cada uno de sus músculos comiesen a despertarlo. Es lo mismo que sintió por la noche solo que está vez es más fuerte y más intenso. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede?

 _¡Sasuke!_

Y entonces en esa fracción de segundo cae en cuenta de lo que ocurre. Sus parpados se abren, despierta como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima. La tensión en su cuerpo comienza a subir a niveles insospechados, su mirada se torna completamente seria, se hinchan las venas de sus cienes. No está.

Sus pies descalzos pisan el mármol de su habitación, sin siquiera pestañear se acerca al ventanal que deja ver los apenas rayos del amanecer. Ni siquiera ha despertado por completo, la piel que rodea sus chispeantes ojos se frunce. Su pecho se contrae al comprobar lo que sus sueños gritaban con insistencia. Aprieta la mandíbula con una fuerza que amenaza con hacer caer sus dientes ¿Dónde está? La pregunta cuestiona con seriedad la conciencia de Sasuke, ¿Dónde está?

Un profundo respiro llena sus pulmones, sus puños se cierran. No puede ser.

— ¡¿Dónde estás?! — el descontrol llega como la fuerza de una erupción de un volcán. La cama que hace un momento se hallaba a su lado ahora se mira esparcida en pedazos contra el piso. Fuertes gruñidos se mezclan con las precipitadas respiraciones que salen de su atolondrado pecho.

No está, ¡Sakura no está! Su esencia ha desaparecido, ni siquiera puede pensar con claridad, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Ha donde se ha ido? Se toma el puente de la nariz en un intento vano por controlar las fuertes contracciones de furia que asfixian sus sentidos. Situaciones que pudieron provocar que el aroma haya desaparecido se arremolinan por toda su mente, su corazón da un latido calmo.

Hace apenas unas horas cuando se fue a la cama pudo comprobar que Sakura estaba bien… aunque no fue hasta su morada se conformó con aspirar su aroma, se dijo que estaba exagerando en involucrar a Sakura con la extraña sensación de ansiedad que lo embargo al anochecer. Aprieta los dientes y gruñe sosegadamente, era ella, ella lo estaba llamando. ¡Maldita sea!

— S-señor Sasuke… ¿Se encuentra bien? — de la gran puerta dos sirvientas se asoman temerosas. El fuerte estruendo de algo estrellándose las asusto, apenas se dieron cuenta de dónde provenía el ruido se dieron prisa en llegar. Un escalofrió les recorre el cuerpo al mirar la cólera que desborda del Uchiha, nunca lo habían visto de esa manera. Anonadas siguen con la mirada los músculos de su abdomen que se contraen al respirar con demasiada fuerza —. P-podemos ayu…

— ¡Largaos! — el rugido de Sasuke es bestial y oscuro.

No hace falta más gruñidos, en menos de un minuto salen corriendo al corredor. Los colmillos que se asomaron de las encías del demonio, las hizo entrar en pánico, pueden jurar que trato de devorarlas. Sus ojos parecían lagos de lava, llenos de rabia y enojo. Apresuradas deciden dar aviso a la señora Mikoto, será mejor que ella lo atienda. Con las piernas como gelatina y el corazón acelerado se dirigen al gran salón.

Sasuke cierra los ojos, aprieta la mandíbula y respira constantemente de un forma tranquila. No bebe pensar en cosas que solo inquietan más su mente, su enojo no lo dejara meditar con claridad. Con pasos fingidamente calmados se dirige a su vestidor, rápido se despoja de sus pantalones de dormir y los reemplaza por los de cuero, se coloca la gran armadura y acomoda sus gemelas a su espalda. No debe perder más tiempo, se moja la cara con agua fría y se coloca sus botas. El que se impaciente no lo llevara a nada, debe encontrar la razón del por qué el aroma de su mujer ha desaparecido, sea lo que sea que le haya sucedido fue hace unas horas si se da prisa tal vez encuentre la respuesta. Una gabardina de cuero esconde sus gemelas, una vez más respira con profundidad tratando de encontrar el aroma, es un hecho, la esencia ha desaparecido.

Con los latidos de su corazón pulsando con pesadez se reclama internamente el no haber acudido al llamado de Sakura. Si tan solo la sensación no hubiese sido desconocida el habría sabido que todas esas sensaciones venían de ella. Además ¿no se supone que la conexión de pensamientos solo se logra cuando han sellado la relación? ¿Cómo es que pudo sentirlo tan claramente? ¿Cómo es que pudo escuchar su voz aclamando por él? Sus puños se cierran, no pensó que los sentimientos jugaran de esa manera con él, él que siempre controlo hasta la más mínima pizca de felicidad ahora es agobiado por sensaciones de miedo y preocupación. Y es que no es él quien tiene miedo, no tiene por qué sentirse preocupado, se lleva una mano al pecho, el miedo y el terror vienen de Sakura… ¿Qué le está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está?

Los ventanales se abren de par en par, sus imponentes alas hacen acto de presencia, sin siquiera darse cuenta el filo a bañado cada una de las plumas ónix, claramente la cólera está cegando los sentidos de Sasuke.

—Hijo… — la voz de Mikoto detiene su pronta salida. La mira de reojo, sus alas aletean esperando el momento de ponerse en marcha —, me han dicho que amaneciste de muy mal humor.

— _De un pésimo humor_ — Mikoto piensa mirando con el ceño fruncido la cama destrozada. Las sirvientas no estaban exagerando cuando le dijeron que Sasuke destrozaría la casa si ella no iba con él, y no duda que lo haga pues el aura que rodea el cuerpo de su hijo deja entrever su furia. ¿Qué le paso?

— ¿Qué sucede, hijo? — pregunta al no obtener respuesta de Sasuke. Sin mediaciones se acerca hasta su gran espalda y acaricia las filosas plumas —. ¿A dónde vas?

No piensa en las posibles razones del enojo de su hijo, seguramente algo sucedió con la mujer… la actitud de bestia enjaulada de Sasuke se lo gritan con ecos de obviedad.

— ¿Por qué desaparece el olor de un humano?

Directo y sin detalles, así siempre fue Sasuke. Ya no hay dudas, algo debió pasarle a ella, ¿Su aroma desapareció? Los labios de Mikoto se contraen al pensar en los posibles ¿por qué? Por eso está tan furioso, y no es para menos, ella mejor que nadie sabe lo que sufren los Uchiha cuando les llega su hora, el que se haya esfumado el aroma es razón suficiente para que Sasuke explote contra todo y todos…

Mikoto mira hacia el suelo, escoge sus palabras para no ponerlo de peor manera.

—La muerte… — mala idea. La tensión en el cuerpo de Sasuke crece al escuchar aquello —, cuando la esencia de un humano desaparece es porque ha muerto. Pero no siempre es así, hoy en día aquellas criaturas han creado pociones mágicas para esconder su aroma…

— ¿Pociones?

—Si — la Uchiha se alivia al ver una mínima relajación en la expresión fruncida de Sasuke —, son muy buenos creando formas para pasar desapercibidos de nosotros.

El silencio vuelve con esa última respuesta, se alegra de ser útil en la tensión de su hijo. Su kimono blanco hace contraste con las alas negras de Sasuke, se aleja unos pasos para dejarlo ir, no hará preguntas, todo se dará a su tiempo. Ahora lo que importa es que encuentre a su mujer, ¡Por todos los cielos! El solo pensar "en su mujer" casi la hizo reír de pura emoción.

— ¿Cuándo regresaras?

—No lo sé.

Pocas veces ha logrado mirar ese aspecto en él, recuerda escasamente una ocasión en la que perdió un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo contra Óbito, en ese entonces él ni siquiera poseía alas. La angustia de sentirse inútil fue el principal factor para ponerlo en una conducta intranquila y… débil. No fue hasta que logro su objetivo que él pudo descansar tranquilo.

—Todo estará bien… sé que está bien… — poco a poco Sasuke debe comenzar a controlar sus emociones o ellas actuaran por él.

Las palabras y la sonrisa cálida de su madre lo confunden, no hace caso, con un asentimiento de cabeza posa su mirada en el horizonte. Sus alas se tensan y prende vuelo sobre los aires, lo rayos del sol hacen brillar el acero de cada una de sus plumas. La velocidad con la que vuela hace que ignore la pesada mirada de un hombre que lo observa desde la oscuridad del bosque.

Unos kilómetros después, donde la fortaleza ya no puede verse y las montañas crean una espectacular visión del paisaje el olfato de Sasuke detecta un pequeño desliz, casi nada del aroma de Sakura. La velocidad aumenta y no pierde de vista el lugar donde puede sentir el pedazo de primavera. El sonido del rio y los cantos de los pájaros que habitan la cima de los arboles hacen saber que está muy cerca, toca tierra sin desaparecer sus hélices. Mira todo el terreno, el bosque es denso, todos sus sentidos está despiertos como cuchillas listas para ser lanzadas. Sus pasos son inquietantes, los animales que están cerca de él pueden sentir el peligro, corren alejándose por su propia seguridad.

Se detiene a unos metros del rio. El pasto y la tierra removida lo ayudan a saber que mierda fue lo que sucedió. Se hinca y acaricia la huella de un pie delgado, sigue el trayecto dando con un pedazo de tela lila, de inmediato la toma y lo lleva a su nariz. Si. Las huellas pertenecen a Sakura. Imágenes de bestias persiguiéndola lo abordan, ella trato de escapar cruzando el rio. Oprime la tela en sus dedos, no eran simples bestias quienes la acechaban si no mestizos o… demonios…

—Uno… dos… — los susurros de los números acaban en el número 9, eran nueve las criaturas que la interceptaron.

Este es último lugar donde su esencia estuvo, eso quiere decir que aquí fue donde desapareció. Una pulsada de miedo vuelve atacar su escasa tranquilidad, Sakura debe estar sufriendo. Con vistazos desesperados busca en la tierra rastros de sangre o cualquier otro olor que se haya mezclado con el de ella.

—Bastardos.

Al igual que Sakura ellos ni siquiera dejaron algún desliz de esencia, simplemente parece que la única que estuvo aquí fue ella. Pero él sabe que eso no es verdad, solo hace falta echar un vistazo a la tierra para saber qué fue lo que paso aquí. Imágenes de ella llorando y corriendo asustada mortifican su interior, es un imbécil por haberse confiado tanto. Una mirada seria a los alrededores le hace saber su nuevo destino.

~ _Vivo en la aldea que se encuentra al borde del rio_ ~ la cantarina voz resuena como ecos en su mente, recuerda perfectamente el lugar donde ella dijo que vivía.

—Te encontrare — susurra aspirando el pequeño pedazo de tela —. Lo prometo.

No hace falta caminar, sus alas lo llevan al camino que lleva a la entrada de la aldea. Sakura tenía razón los rayos del sol se cola dando una imagen acogedora al lugar. Sería una pena que acabe destruida sino le dan la información que él necesita.

Sus pasos arrogantes y su mirada fría se dirigen al frente. Su madre dijo sobre pociones, es seguro que a Sakura le hayan hecho una poción, ella no está muerta de ser así las sensaciones de preocupación y terror no lo estuvieran incomodando. Solo tiene que buscar a la persona indicada para que se lo diga.

— ¡Akamaru, date prisa!

El grito chillón detiene sus pasos. Unos metros antes de entrar a la aldea reconoce al humano que corre con apresuro entre los pastizales de trigo. Es el mismo que coqueteaba con Sakura…

En un veloz movimiento y en menos de un segundo se desplaza hasta llegar a él. La ira se refleja como estrellas en sus ojos negros, el perro ladra con fuerza pero él lo ignora, no tiene tiempo para lidiar con perros insoportables. La sorpresa del rápido movimiento tensa la expresión del humano, lo ha reconocido. Con la fuerza que lo caracteriza como el más fuerte levanta al humano por el cuello.

— ¿Dónde está, Sakura? — parece más una amenaza que pregunta.

—Arg… n-no…l-lo…

El giro de situación ocurrió tan rápido que a Kiba le cuesta entender que fue lo que paso, lo único que sabe con claridad es que quien está a punto de romper su cuello es el mismo hombre que estaba en la cabaña con Sakura. La noticia llego como pólvora, apenas piso el mercado le dijeron que el padre de Sakura la había vendido a los esclavos, salió a buscarla con la esperanza de encontrarla. Parece que el soldado también se ha enterado.

Posa sus manos en los brazos que lo aprisionan, intenta con desesperados movimientos liberarse del agarre, el aire no está llegando a sus pulmones. El pánico invade sus piernas al caer en cuenta que no está en tierra. A estas alturas descarta que él sea un soldado. Un humano no tendrían tanta fuerza ¿cierto? La mirada llena de rabia y la violencia con la que aprieta su pescuezo no lo deja formar alguna oración coherente.

—Por última vez, ¿Dónde está? — Sasuke oprime con más fuerza, el color del humano comienza a cambiar. Sabe que no debe matarlo si quiere obtener información, pero es tanta la cólera que siente que comienza a cegarlo.

La falta de respiración amenaza con hacer explotar los pulmones de Kiba.

— ¡Suéltalo! — el grito llama la atención de Sasuke pero no libera a Kiba.

—S-señora… — el susurro ronco del humano apenas y se oye.

Es una Señora de pelo rubio y mirada castaña quien lo está retando con tanta seguridad. Los parpados de Sasuke se entrecierran al toparse con el mismo rombo que tiene Sakura en la frente de esa mujer.

—Te dije que lo soltaras.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — la pregunta de Sasuke demanda una pronta respuesta, afloja un poco, solo un poco el cuello del humano.

—Mi nombre es Tsunade, la madrina de Sakura.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

Sasuke está muy enfadado ¿Creen que destruya la aldea de Sakura? Hablando de Sakura ¿Dónde está? Pobrecita todo le pasa :( ¡Óbito ha descubierto a Madara!… ¿Qué creen que suceda? Me encantaría leer sus hipótesis sobre lo que creen que pase.

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y la espera.**

El próximo capítulo es uno que estado esperando desde el comienzo de la historia… xD no me vayan a matar cuando lo lean, les daría una pista pero son muy inteligentes y sé que descubrirán de inmediato lo que pasara.

Besos y abrazos Meh


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; son del sensual Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el suyo.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno, violencia moderada.

* * *

 **-9-**

Luz extinguida 

Por: Meh18

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Tsunade posa ambas manos a los lados de su cadera. Sus ojos castaños se detienen en Kiba quien no ha dejado de ser sostenido por el cuello —. Ya suéltalo, hombre, no llames la atención de toda esta gente.

La mirada impasible de Sasuke habla por él, le importa una mierda lo que digan los humanos.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Sakura? — la inexpresividad de sus rasgos incomoda a Tsunade.

Como una niebla después de tormenta el silencio los envuelve. Parece que la pregunta no ha llegado hasta Tsunade, solo se limita a mirarlo con seriedad. Kiba, al verse fuera de lugar decide un tanto temeroso dar unas cuantas palmaditas a los brazos que lo aprisionan.

—O-oye… viejo… — los nervios suben por su nuca al no obtener la atención del demonio, con un ligero temblor en los labios trata de susurrar cosas inentendibles.

Los ojos del Uchiha se entrecierran mientras posa con cuidado su mirada en Tsunade. Ha dicho que es madrina de Sakura, recuerda algunas anécdotas que la peli rosa le conto cuando estuvieron juntos en la cabaña. De hecho, la cabaña le pertenece a esa mujer. La extrañeza se posa en el rombo que surca su frente, es igual al de Sakura, solo que, este no tiene ni una pizca de energía… parece más un tatuaje. Suelta un lento suspiro. La llegada de la mujer ha hecho que olvide la necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza al humano, no es necesario arrebatar una vida tan insignificante como la de él. Con ese pensamiento y la pronta recuperación de sus instintos lanza contra el trigo —como si se tratara de un animal— al humano.

—Te he preguntado tu nombre, ¿Acaso no tienes uno? — Tsunade se cruza de brazos y lo mira como si tratara con un niño.

—Eso no importa — musita el Uchiha —. Responde a mi pregunta, ¿Dónde está Sakura?

La nueva mención de Sakura inquieta las expresiones de Kiba y Tsunade. El muchacho mira de soslayo a la rubia. Esta mañana cuando fue al mercado por la despensa del día la noticia llego a sus oídos antes de siquiera pisar el primer puesto. Algo como, "¡Sakura fue vendida!" "¡Su padre se volvió loco!" "¡No se sabe quién la compro!", invadieron sus oídos haciendo que el miedo y la incredulidad se apoderaran de él. Aún, en este mismo instante le es difícil creer lo sucedido.

—Oh, ya veo — la expresión de Tsunade adquiere destellos sombríos —. Así que, tú eres el sujeto.

Con las cejas fruncidas y las manos vueltas puños mira directamente el rostro soso de él. Sin previo aviso imágenes dolorosas asaltan todos sus pensamientos. Recuerda con desolación cuando se enteró de todo.

Está mañana, cuando regresaba de su cansado viaje de la tierra del arroz; decidió no pasar a su cabaña, pues la impaciencia por mostrarle sus nuevos obsequios a Sakura supero por mucho sus ganas de tirarse de lleno en su cama. Los rayos apenas y se asomaban cuando por fin piso la entrada de la aldea, muy pocas personas se percataron de su presencia, absortos solo se dedicaron en sus trabajos previos. Dejo de arrastrar sus sandalias y el cansancio desapareció de su cuerpo al sentir el aura de la residencia de Sakura, emitía una sensación incomoda, asustada advirtió de la puerta totalmente abierta al pueblo, agitada se adentró a la casa y la preocupación se hizo presente en su voz cuando noto los destrozos del salón de estar, los futones y los cojines yacían esparcidos por todo el tatami, unos cuantos muebles que apoyaban la cálida decoración del hogar estaban totalmente destruidos, mirar aquello provocó que pensara lo peor. Sin saber que lo peor se haría realidad.

Deslizo el abrigo gris de sus hombros quedando solamente con su _Komon_ de tono verde oscuro. Ni siquiera se preocupó por deshacerse de sus sandalias. El miedo invadió como un vacío nauseabundo todo su ser al encontrar a Akiyama tirado en la recamara de Sakura, la pestilencia de licor agrio sus fosas nasales, perdido en su alcoholismo no reacciono cuando ella le propino unas fuertes bofetadas para que reaccionara. Los llamados a Sakura cesaron cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

— ¿Quiere saber dónde está? — la pregunta de Tsunade apenas es un susurro.

Recuerda con vividas imágenes la forma en la que Akiyama le dijo todo, cierra los ojos y respira sosegadamente.

 _— ¡Vamos, viejo estúpido! — una y otra vez zangolotea el cuerpo muerto de Akiyama. La cólera puede palparse en sus bruscos movimientos —. ¡Despierta!_

 _Bufa exasperada al no tener éxito, los nervios se agolpan en su vientre creando espasmos de miedo, pensamientos incomprensibles no dejan de girar en su cabeza al tratar de saber ¡¿Que rayos paso?! Nota una botella de licor casi llena al costado de ella. Sin reparos la toma y la verte sobre el rostro rojo de Akiyama, la conciencia comienza a reflejarse en los gestos de él. Como técnica final una fuerte bofetada trae a sus cincos sentidos al borracho._

 _— ¡¿Qué sucedió?!_

 _El fuerte grito no tiene compasión de la jaqueca de Akiyama. Tomo tanto alcohol que aún se encuentra muy mareado como para ponerse de pie._

 _— ¡¿Dónde está Sakura?! — Tsunade toma por el cuello de la Yukata abierta a Akiyama y lo confronta directamente —. ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura?_

 _La expresión de él se desfigura con enojo y furia._

 _— ¡Ni siquiera menciones su nombre! — grita colérico, su aliento alcoholizado choca contra el rostro de Tsunade —. ¡Lárgate, no quiero verte!_

 _Tsunade jala del cuello de la Yukata con fuerza._

 _— ¡¿Qué sandeces estas diciendo?! ¡Habla, maldición!_

 _Con un arrebato Akiyama se suelta del agarre de Tsunade. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre y los fuertes respiros que lanza su ronco pecho dejan entrever el llanto que seguramente no ha dejado salir._

 _—Resulto ser una cualquiera… — susurra dolido —, ¡Como tu hermana!_

 _Los insultos atraviesan el pecho de Tsunade, se incrustan en lo más profundo de sí. Arruga las cejas y lo mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco._

 _— ¿De que estas hablando?_

 _Akiyama la observa con aborrecimiento mientras seca la baba que se ha salido de sus labios al respirar como un animal._

 _—No te hagas la estúpida Tsunade, seguramente has sido tú su cómplice todo este tiempo, ayudándola para encontrase con ese malnacido — la consternación se refleja en la mirada de Tsunade —. ¡Qué idiota fui! Siempre soy traicionado a causa de un demonio, primero fue Mebuki… y ahora… Sakura. ¡¿Cómo no iba a ser de esa manera?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si ambas son unas ram…!_

¡Zaz!

 _Esta vez ha sido un puñetazo lo que ha callado a Akiyama. Es imposible seguir escuchando todas esas calumnias. Los brazos de Tsunade tiemblan, no es necesario saber de lo que está hablando ese viejo borracho, sabía muy bien que algún día explotaría arrasando con todo a su paso, más específicamente arrasando con Sakura. Le dedica una mirada friolenta y distante, no le interesa el sangrado del labio inferior de Akiyama, ahora lo más importante es saber dónde está Sakura._

 _— ¿Dónde está? — Pregunta conteniendo la ira — ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!_

 _En los labios de él se dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa. Trata de fingir que Sakura no le interesa en absoluto._

 _— ¿Acaso… no viste las carretas de los mercaderos?_

 _El temblor provoca que sus piernas se vuelvan como gelatinas. Tsunade abre los ojos con alarma, ¿Qué está queriendo decir? Teme escuchar la respuesta. Sigue la mirada de Akiyama y se detiene al costado de él._

 _Su corazón da un salto._

 _— ¿Q-que… has hecho? — mira petrificada dos bolsas de terciopelo sobre el tatami, cientos de monedas Yen salen desparramadas de ambas._

 _Los labios le tiemblan mientras respira con dificulta: —Hice lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo — Akiyama murmura con la expresión contrariada —. Debiste estar aquí, la marca y el olor de ese demonio invadieron hasta el último ápice de Sakura, ya no era la misma y jamás lo volvería a hacer. Fue como aquella ocasión que Mebuki nos mostró su marca en el hombro, la misma expresión que ella tenía era la misma de Sakura…_

 _Las palabras se atoran en un nudo asfixiante en la garganta de Tsunade. El pánico y el horror llegan como yeguas salvajes a su interior._

 _—Esta vez es diferente, no perderé de la misma forma a Sakura. No, ya no más. Prefiero verla muerta que aceptar el romance con ese… monstruo._

 _—Oh, por dios… — se toma el pecho con una mano temblorosa, gotas de lágrimas comienzan a humedecer el rostro impasible de Tsunade —. ¡ ¿Estás loco?!_

 _Akiyama toma una botella semi llena y la bebe como si se tratara de agua._

 _— ¡ ¿CÓMO PUDISTE VENDERLA COMO A UN BECERRO?! — Las venas de Tsunade se hinchan en su frente al gritar con tanta fuerza — ¡No tenías ningún derecho! ¡¿Me escuchas?!_

 _— ¡Claro que lo tengo! ¡Me pertenece, es mi hija!_

 _—¡No, no es tu hija! ¡Jamás lo fue! Solo eres un maldito borracho amargado y decrepito._

 _Le hubiese dolido menos una apuñalada al corazón. Akiyama la mira destrozado con el corazón partido, ya no puede evitar soltar el llanto que estuvo reteniendo toda la noche. ¡Oh, maldita sea!_

 _—Ella… ella me traicionó. ¡Yo la amaba! — grita con lágrimas cayendo furiosas de sus ojos —. ¡Sentí que moría cuando vi la maldita marca! — arruga su piel velluda de su pecho —. ¡Es mi hija… es mi pequeña Sakura!_

 _— ¡Basta! — Tsunade corta sus incesantes lamentos —. Deja de decir que es tu hija o juro que ahora mismo te mato desgraciado._

 _La negra mirada de Akiyama se llena de una laguna de dolor._ ~Yo no soy tu padre. ¡Mi hija no sería una cualquiera!~ _los recuerdos de todo lo que le grito a Sakura lo torturan con violencia._

 _— ¿Dejaste que te explicara lo que estaba pasando?_

 _El silencio otorga y eso, Tsunade lo sabe mejor que nadie._

 _—Por supuesto que no lo hiciste. No has dejado de ser ese pobre desgraciado con ansias de ser amado — las palabras de Tsunade salen como cuchillas envenenadas, el odio lastima el ser de Akiyama —. Si no hubiera sido por mi tonta hermana yo me habría llevado lejos a Sakura, lejos de tu ¡Estupidez! ¿Qué tiene que se haya enamorado? ¡Joder! ¡Está en su sangre y lo tú lo sabes, sabes que tarde o temprano ella recurriría a sus verdaderas raíces!_

 _— ¡Cállate! — Akiyama lanza con tanta fuerza la botella que en segundos se destroza contra la pared —. ¡Ella no es así, no lo permitiré!_

 _No puede controlar la furia, vuelve a golpear la cara aturdida de Akiyama. Una, dos, tres cachetadas seguidas sin repudio._

 _— ¡¿Quién la compro?! ¡Oh, maldito seas! ¡¿A quien la vendiste?!_

 _—Mátame si quieres, a estas alturas Sakura debe estar muy lejos de aquí. Ni siquiera ese demonio podrá encontrarla._

 _A pesar de las palabras que ese bastardo está diciendo, Tsunade puede ver los destellos de arrepentimiento y dolor que se escapan en su expresión. Ahora mismo no lo dirá, ese maldito viejo no le dirá a quien la vendió. Mira hacia todas partes, debe pensar rápido, debe buscarla. Quien sabe qué clase de cosas horribles deben estarle haciendo._

 _—Se lo debes a Sakura, si aún te queda un gramo de amor hacia ella entonces dime, ¿a quién la vendiste? — Tsunade oprime las heridas del ser de Akiyama con sus palabras llenas de repulsión —. Sabes que ella es diferente… y a diferencia de Mebuki ella si te ama… o te amaba._

 _La mirada de la rubia se vuelve fría. Akiyama se deja caer sobre el futón que era de Sakura, su ebria mirada se posa en los kimonos de colores que yacen esparcidos por toda la recamara. Un agudo dolor no le deja respirar con tranquilidad, ¿Qué hizo? ¡Oh dios mío! Limpia sus lágrimas en un intento por no dejarse llevar por el arrepentimiento pero su corazón duele tanto que le cuesta respirar. ¿Qué le hizo a su hija? Trata de recordar todos esos momentos felices que tuvo con ella pero una sola imagen aturde sus sentidos, la mirada llena de dolor y decepción que le dedico Sakura no deja de taladrarle su ser. «Soy un bastardo»_

 _— ¡Sakura!_

 _Ambos giran sus cabezas y miran la llegada apresurada de Kiba. El muchacho mira horrorizado el hogar de su mejor amiga, comprende en segundos que todo lo que oyó en el pueblo era cierto. Akamaru exclama un aullido de tristeza, él es el reflejo de lo que siente su corazón._

 _—Lárguense — Akiyama se recuesta dando la espalda a la entrada. Ni todo ese dinero que yace sobre su tatami se compara con la sonrisa de Sakura, la culpa llena su estómago —. ¡Fuera de mi vista!_

 _Tsunade lo apuñala con la mirada durante unos segundos antes de tomar unas de las bolsas de terciopelo, necesitara el dinero para encontrar a Sakura. Con gestos le indica a Kiba que salgan de la casa, toma sus cosas y pronto se encamina hacia la salida._

 _—Orochimaru…_

 _Solo era un susurro lo que pudo oír Tsunade y a pesar de ello detuvo sus pasos para mirarlo de reojo. Esta era la última vez que esperaba verlo, ella misma se encargaría de que Sakura jamás lo vuelva a ver._

 _—Señora, ¿Sakura…?_

 _—Lo sé — camina hacia la salida del pueblo —. Kiba con la ayuda de Akamaru olfatea el aroma de Sakura, yo iré al mercado a buscar información sobre ese tal Orochimaru._

 _—Pero…_

 _—No hay tiempo, solo date prisa._

 _Con un ¡Sí! Energético Kiba deja sola a Tsunade. Ya no puede controlarse más, con leves gemidos deja salir la pena y el dolor. Oh, Sakura._

Una mirada llena de odio y repugnancia reemplaza la melancolía de Tsunade, sus pasos se vuelven pesados y rígidos.

 _¡Zaz!_

La tensión del ambiente sube a niveles insospechados. La boca de Kiba se abre en una O perfecta.

— ¡Señora! — grita inquieto.

Su rostro levemente inclinado y el ardor comenzando a subir por la parte izquierda de este, le hacen comprender lo que sucedió. Lo golpeo, tuvo el atrevimiento de golpearlo directamente al rostro, la irritación llamea en las entrañas de Sasuke. Gira con lentitud la cabeza y su mirada llena de exigencia por una explicación atraviesan los ojos de Tsunade.

— ¡¿Tienes una jodida idea de lo que has hecho?! — el reclamo impregnado en un grito de rabia e impotencia cala en los oídos de Kiba, Sasuke apenas y parpadea.

No hace nada por esquivarla o detenerla, de nuevo, una bofetada hace girar sosegadamente su rostro, esta vez del lado contrario. La fuerza la resiente en su piel, —tiene la mano pesada, debe admitir—.

— ¡Contesta!

—Suficiente— Sasuke detiene en el aire la mano de Tsunade antes de ser golpeado de nuevo. Apenas apretando su muñeca la mira con fastidio en el rostro —. No he venido a recibir reclamos, solo dígame lo que necesito saber o apártese de mi camino.

Son más palabras de las que ha dicho en todo este tiempo, pero eso ya no le importa. El tiempo se está agotando en reclamos innecesarios, él no le debe ninguna explicación a nadie, al dado acaso seria Sakura quien deba recibir una palabra suya. No hace nada por disimular la molestia en su rostro, la constante sensación de miedo —que viene de Sakura, cabe decir— no lo dejan pensar con claridad. Si no recibe una respuesta inmediata moverá sus pasos al pueblo.

—Yo te lo diré — ignorando el dolor en su cuello se planta frente a Sasuke. El valor que ha estado tomando durante todo el silencio hace que se ponga de pie. Tsunade aún se encuentra muy aturdida como para hablar de ello, será mejor que él se lo diga mientras ella se tranquiliza —. Está noche ella fue…

— ¡No! — interrumpe la rubia con fiereza. Se desase del agarre en su muñeca y aprieta los puños —. Es mi deber hacerlo — controla las ganas de querer arrancarle la cara —. ¡Fue vendida a los esclavos! — suelta sin escrúpulos.

El tener una idea de lo que pudo pasarle no hace menos dura la noticia. Su mandíbula se tensa y sus brazos se ponen rígidos. Parpadea con lentitud y mira hacia Kiba como si buscara alguna negativa a lo que acaba de oír, no la obtiene.

— ¿Quién? — el enfurecimiento llega como una jauría de lobos, llenan hasta la última vena de su cuerpo. Siente un espasmo en el pecho pero sabe disimularlo bien —. ¿Quién la vendió?

Tsunade parece dudar al responder, no sabe qué clase de consecuencias vayan a ocurrir si le revela quien la ha vendido como a un animal. Guarda silencio unos segundos, cuestionándose lo que debe hacer advierte de cada uno de los rasgos del demonio. Debe admitir que es muy apuesto. Mirándolo bien este sujeto es diferente al verdadero padre de Sakura —que también es un demonio—.

Todo en él irradia peligro y amenaza, sus gestos no delatan absolutamente nada en él y su porte —a pesar de haberle revelado que Sakura fue vendida— es de completa calma, a Tsunade le es difícil hacerse una idea de cuando fue que su sobrina se involucró con alguien como él. Jamás le hablo de alguien y no cree que esa clase de hombres, esos hombres de hombros anchos y mirada afilada se encuentren en el rio todos los días.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, si ella ha sido marcada por él solo la muerte de alguno de los dos podrá separarlos. No tiene caso que intente alejarlo de ella, esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Siempre lo tuvo en cuenta y aun así se sorprende por saber que ha sucedido. Sakura pertenece a los demonios… siempre fue así, y ahora es un hecho. La impaciencia del demonio es cada vez más palpable. Tsunade asiente para sus adentros, sea lo que sea debe esperar hasta hablar con Sakura.

—Su padre — dice apenas creyendo sus propias palabras. Con seriedad no pierde detalle del cambio en él.

Sasuke cierra con tanta fuerza sus puños que sus nudillos comienzan a ponerse blancos. Basta. Esto es suficiente, su mandíbula se tensa al apretar los dientes, su respiración se vuelve errática perdiendo el control de sus facciones por unos cuantos segundos.

— ¿Dónde está? — Kiba y Tsunade lo miran confundidos —. ¿Dónde está ese infeliz?

El inesperado rugido hace que Tsunade de unos pasos hacia atrás. Un tanto asustada mira con cautela la furia llamear de los ojos que una vez fueron negros ¿Pero qué demonios es? Sea lo que sea se mira sumamente molesto y no es para menos si Sakura y él…. Niega con la cabeza, se toma el puente de la nariz y trata de pensar con calma. De nuevo vuelve a mirarlo con intriga, no se necesita ser un genio para saber qué es lo que quiere hacer ese muchacho.

—Ese viejo esta tan borracho que apenas y te dirá su nombre — dice tratando de razonar —. Y es una muy mala idea que te presentes ante él cuando tú fuiste la causa de que Sakura fuera vendida.

Esas no son las palabras correctas.

—Me importa una mierda — Sasuke dice tenaz.

Kiba mira a Tsunade con insistencia, nada de lo que ha dicho está ayudando a que el demonio se calme.

—No sé ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni en donde fue que tú y mi sobrina se conocieron… o comenzaron su relación. Yo soy quien necesita respuestas y explicaciones. ¿Por qué no estuviste aquí y la apoyaste con la marca?

Por fin se logra ver algo en el demonio. La confusión se refleja en su ceño fruncido.

—Si — Tsunade responde a su pregunta muda —. Ayer los mercaderos llegaron al pueblo, cosa que aprovecho su padre cuando se enteró de la marca. No sé cómo ocurrieron las cosas y estoy segura que no obtendrás respuestas aunque las busques. Solo necesitas un nombre y yo lo tengo, así que no tiene por qué haber desgracias.

Está equivocada si cree que dejara esto como si nada. La mente de Sasuke se llena de maquiavélicos pensamientos. Todos esos sentimientos de profunda tristeza y desesperación seguramente se los causo ese señor a Sakura. ¿Cómo podría actuar como si nada? Él prometió protegerla —aunque no se lo dijo, lo hizo — y le juró que regresaría por ella, y ahora todas estas cosas le impiden cumplir con sus promesas. Quiere apagar la cólera ante tal insulto y traición, el padre de Sakura no se merece más que la muerte por atreverse a dañarla.

—Si no me lo dices tú, entonces lo averiguare yo.

No es una pregunta ni petición.

— ¿Es que acaso no oyó nada de lo que dije? — Tsunade pregunta incrédula hacia Kiba.

No se refiere al mercadero, ahora mismo desea encontrarse con el padre de Sakura. Los deseos del demonio son como espejos, tan previsibles que siente un poco de miedo por Akiyama.

Se pasma al mirar los prontos pasos del demonio. Esa expresión y ese porte solo prometen muerte y destrucción. ¿Qué hará si mata a Akiyama? Y es que, no puede decir que solo irá a darle una paliza. Si ese estúpido viejo le grita y habla mal de Sakura él no dudara en matarlo… si se molestó en venir hasta aquí no perderá su tiempo con peletudeces.

—Espera, no te precipites muchacho — ella mejor que nadie desea que ese bastardo sea castigado, pero no al grado de esperar su muerte.

Tsunade habla a su espalda, con un ligero tono de apresuro le pide que por favor se detenga. Su cabeza comienza a romperse en hallar algo que pueda persuadirlo.

—Ese Señor no es su verdadero padre — revela con la mirada seria.

Kiba la mira escéptico. El cambio repentino de la situación casi lo hizo caer de bruces. Le cuesta procesar lo de hace un momento.

—Sé que ya lo sabes… o por lo menos lo dudabas — sonríe para sus adentros al ver el interés del demonio —. Si son verdaderas todas esas historias sobre ustedes, entonces desde un comienzo debiste haberte dado cuenta que Sakura no era… normal.

El silencio de Sasuke da la razón a Tsunade. Si, él mismo supo desde un principio que la esencia de Sakura no era el de un simple humano, pero no se adentró al tema pues pudo percatarse de la ignorancia que poseía Sakura ante el tema de los demonios.

La mirada de Sasuke se vuelve turbia mientras piensa en ello.

—Un humano no habría sobrevivido a mi veneno — dice mirando de reojo a Tsunade —. El veneno de un Uchiha es mil veces más mortal que el de cualquier otro demonio.

— ¿U-Uchiha? — de inmediato, la sorpresa invade las facciones de Kiba. No puede creerlo, lento mira de abajo hacia arriba al demonio — ¡¿Eres un Uchiha?!

El cuerpo de la rubia se pasma. ¿Cómo es que un miembro de aquel clan casi imaginario ha acabado con Sakura? Tsunade procesa con lentitud que el hombre que esta frente a ella es un Uchiha. ¿Por qué se sorprende tanto? Bueno, será el hecho de que aquellos demonios son realmente de sangre pura. Cuentan las leyendas que antes de haber siquiera un tiempo ellos ya reinaban la tierra, son tan poderosos que son capaces de tomar el mundo mismo si ellos se lo proponen. Así de imponentes son, así de amenazantes. Son contadas las veces que se ha visto un Uchiha entre los pueblos de humanos, solo se hacen presentes en los cielos cuando viajan a otro clan, pocas veces se vio a un demonio Uchiha caminando entre estas tierras. Es casi un hecho histórico encontrarse con alguno en los alrededores.

Controla la sorpresa, no importa si es el Rey del Mundo, ella no le mostrara respeto ni inferioridad.

—Ya que te has dignado en revelar tu procedencia — Tsunade lo reta sin una pizca de miedo — es momento de que me digas tu nombre. Necesito saber la identidad del hombre del que se enamoró mi sobrina.

Y dice enamorar por que no cree que su sobrina se haya dejado marcar por cualquier tontería. Debe amarlo como para arriesgarse a perderlo todo.

Sasuke da vuelta y posa su mirada en el pueblo. No se ha olvidado de lo que vino hacer, ahora que sabe una parte de la verdad sobre Sakura, ya nada le impide terminar con la vida de ese señor que la vendió.

—Anda dime tu nombre, Uchiha.

Sus seductoras facciones regresan a la inexpresividad —Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha — su voz se deja oír con majestuosidad mientras retoma sus pasos hacia la entrada del pueblo.

Apenas reconoce el nombre las piernas de Tsunade se aflojan y su estómago se retuerce en espasmos de estupefacción. ¿Escucho bien? Él es Sasuke Uchiha. El guerrero legendario. El destructor. El peligro.

 _La muerte._

—No puede ser… — ahora su espalda le parece demasiado intimidante.

/*/*/*/

— ¿Entonces saldrás? — con sus delicadas manos aprieta las correas de la armadura y mira con atención cualquier imperfección que pueda estropear la imagen de su esposo.

A pesar de todos los siglos que han estado juntos aun se pone un tanto nerviosa cuando lo mira a los ojos, siente como si miles de cosquillas se arremolinaran en su vientre causándole una sensación de calidez y nervios. Él lo sabe y por ello no le quita la mirada de encima.

—Si — Fugaku responde con tranquilidad —. Debo solucionar el asunto con los Hyugas.

— ¿Sasuke acepto pelear? — Mikoto no puede evitar el tono de angustia. Su mirada se cruza con la él en un intento por buscar la respuesta, se saben leer tan bien que solo basta con pequeñas acciones para saber qué es lo que piensa el uno del otro.

Fugaku niega levemente con la cabeza.

—No, Sasuke no acepto el duelo.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — la felicidad llena sus hermosas facciones cuando recibe la afirmativa. Ella tenía razón, su hijo no pelearía a causa de la mujer. Y es que ¿qué otra cosa habría para que Sasuke no quisiera pelear contra Neji? Es más que sabido el odio que se tienen ambos y un duelo a muerte seria la oportunidad para terminar con todas sus diferencias, aunque a ella no le convence por completo acepta que es una buena opción.

Perdida en sus pensamientos mira hacia las cortinas de seda dorada. Tiene el presentimiento de que pronto una nueva era renacerá para cambiarlo todo.

—Tú sabes algo — no es una pregunta. Hay algo en los ojos de Mikoto que le revela lo que su mujer está ocultando, claramente puede ver esa chispa de complicidad que aborda por todo su rostro.

Mikoto da un salto — ¿Ah? ¿Yo? — mueve su cabeza en negación, con falsa confusión lo mira con reproche —No, no sé nada.

Para cambiar de tema pronto toma la capa rojo sangre de la cómoda, pues sabe que si Fugaku decide sacarle la verdad estará perdida. Abrocha la capa en sus hombros y lento mira embelesada el caer de la solemne tela. La armadura negra acompañada de su respectiva espada le dan una imagen demasiado peligrosa a su marido y eso le encanta.

—Listo, Mi Señor — susurra con una inclinación de respeto. Gustosa recibe los fuertes brazos de Fugaku alrededor de ella, inhala con tranquila su fuerte aroma y se engancha en su cuello —. ¿Hay algo más que necesite?

El Uchiha sonríe con excitación. Le gusta cuando ella adquiere ese aire juguetón, cierra los ojos con relajación y pasa la punta de su nariz por su delicado rostro. Solo con ella puede sentirse completo, su sola presencia lo llenan del poder que todos dicen tener. Sus labios cosquillean, pronto accede y complace su apetito. El beso es profundo y reconfortante. Los cálidos labios de Mikoto se adhieren a los de Fugaku.

—Detente… — susurra con ansía. Sabe que si no se detienen tardaran mucho en salir de la habitación —. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

—Me quedaré si así lo deseas — Fugaku abre los ojos y aprieta contra su cuerpo el delgado de ella.

La pelinegra sonríe con ternura.

—Ya tendremos tiempo. Entre más rápido te des prisa más pronto estaremos juntos.

Fugaku frunce ligeramente el ceño, a regañadientes acepta.

—Cuando regrese vayamos de vacaciones… solos tú y yo. No importa el lugar que elijas yo te llevaré ¿De acuerdo? — musita con voz grave. Lento la líbera, no sin antes depositar una última caricia en sus labios rosados.

—Eso me encantaría — quita una inexistente pelusa de su fuerte hombro, y pasa sus dedos por sus cabellos negros —. Te veré en el comedor, iré a ver que el desayuno este listo.

—Está bien.

Sus pasos calmados se pierden en el pasillo, con su Kimono blanco recorre el camino hacia las escaleras principales del palacio. Saluda contenta a todo sirviente que se le cruce, ella nunca ha hecho distinciones de su personal. Siempre ha tratado por igual a todas las formas de vida y por eso todos le tienen un cariño especial.

Sus largas hebras negras se mueven con el viento que se cola por los ventanales, apenas es media mañana. Lo único que lamenta es no haberle dado de desayunar a Sasuke, sabe que él ya no es un niño y puede conseguir su propia comida pero eso no quita que ella deje de preocuparse por su alimentación… bueno por todo.

Especialmente hoy la calma reina entre las paredes del palacio, hace unos días —antes de la llegada de Sasuke— la tención ahogaba la tranquilidad de todos, pues los mestizos estaban cada vez más cerca de la fortaleza. Las noches eran duras y ella apenas cerraba un ojo cuando dormía. Pero gracias a los cielos todo ha terminado, anoche le conto su esposo que Sasuke había terminado con la legión de mestizos y que ya no había peligro alguno. Eso la tranquilizó, por fin los días gloriosos en el Clan regresarían.

No espera por comenzar los preparativos para el año Dragón, es un gran festival que se celebra en compañía de todos los Clanes, cada década se conmoverá con armonía y plenitud. Y especialmente este año será estupendo.

Al final de las escaleras puede ver a Itachi junto a una sirvienta. Mikoto entrecierra los ojos y trata de mirar de mejor forma a la muchacha. Ambos sonríen tímidos. Con la cercanía de sus pasos sigilosos mira el rostro de la chica, es Izumi. Es una nueva sirvienta que llego apenas hace dos noches, dicen los rumores que ella es media Uchiha pues su padre era un humano… o algo así logro oír. Sonríe con excentricidad, ¿Qué está pasando? Ambos se ven muy cómodos como para ser solo Amo y Sirviente.

Un fingido tosido llama la atención de ambos, Izumi se sorprende y se inquietad al percatarse de su presencia.

—Buenos días, Mi Señora — la voz de la muchacha pronto la saluda con nerviosismo.

—Buenos días, Izumi — responde con calidez. Con ojos curiosos mira a Itachi, lo interroga en silencio, sonríe al recibir un gesto de confusión por respuesta. ¡Por favor! ¡Cómo si la engañara!

Izumi hace una reverencia de respeto y apenas y mira de reojo a Itachi.

—Con su permiso me retiro — se despide roja como un tomate.

Como si se sintiera amenazada desaparece con pasos apresurados en el pasillo que intersecta con las cocinas, Mikoto la sigue con la mirada hasta perder su delgada silueta. Una vez solos ya no hace nada por encubrir su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta Itachi al ser objeto de los ojos de su madre. Es demasiado serio como para saber qué es lo que está pensando, y ni aun así se escapa de la mirada vertiginosa de Mikoto.

—Es muy linda — dice con aceptación.

Los ojos negros de Itachi adquieren un pequeño brillo de sorpresa. Niega con la cabeza ¿Pero que está diciendo?

—Madre, por favor contrólese — musita pasando su brazo por los hombros de Mikoto. Al ver las preguntas en los gestos de ella comienza a caminar hacia el comedor —. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

La mención de Sasuke hace que Mikoto olvide sus tácticas de investigación. Con dicha sabe que habrá tiempo para hablar con él, no quiere aventurarse a cuestiones que aún no sabe si se darán. Ella lo ha dicho y siempre lo dirá, no importa qué clase de mujer sea, si ella es buena entonces su brazos estarán abiertos para recibirla.

—No se levantó de buen humor, así que salió a dar un paseo — dice mirando los alimentos que yacen sobre el comedor de caoba negra. Deja que Itachi tome asiento en la silla de un costado y sirve café en una taza de porcelana.

—Las sirvientas dicen que estuvo a punto de destruir su recamara — Itachi mira su armadura gris oscuro. Sasuke ha estado muy raro desde que despertó, no es que sea malo que no haya aceptado el duelo es solo que algo debió pasarle para que ya no quisiera pelear. Observa sus manos sobre la mesa, no ha escuchado rumores de ataques a aldeas humanas como en el pasado. Solo ha oído del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Danzou y eso ya no lo sorprendió pues él se lo conto con lujo de detalles —. ¿Sabe que le está sucediendo?

Mikoto lo mira con interrogación, sus pensamientos rápido viajan a la mujer de su hijo. Sus dedos tiemblan ligeramente con la garra de jugo en sus manos, no es su deber hablar de ello, no hasta que Sasuke lo quiera. Deja la garra sobre la mesa, y toma asiento en la silla frente a Itachi, sus cálidas manos toman las rasposas de él.

—No lo sé, no me limito a pensar que probablemente la condena lo ayudo a reafirmar sus pensamientos y acciones — susurra —. No busquemos explicaciones al comportamiento de Sasuke, pues seguramente ni él sabe que ha cambiado, me llena de plenitud ver que poco a poco él se está haciendo otra persona. Ahora que estamos todos juntos, como una familia de nuevo, estoy segura que ya nada podrá separarnos, solo debemos estar juntos para ayudarlo en este nuevo camino que se le ha presentado.

Las palabras de su madre calan en su interior, ojala todo fuera de esa manera. El peligro aún no termina, la constante actitud altanera de Madara lo preocupan. Aprieta las manos de Mikoto con las suyas y lento lleva los delgados dedos a sus labios, con un tierno beso en sus yemas sonríe.

—Tienes razón, no hay razón para preocuparse.

Mikoto asiente con satisfacción.

— ¿Acompañaras a tu padre?

Itachi bebe de su café —No, yo me quedaré por si se presenta algo.

Las delgadas cejas de Mikoto se fruncen — ¿Pero qué puede pasar? Ya todo termino, Sasuke término con los mestizos.

La nueva seriedad de Itachi la hace dudar, preocupada espera una respuesta a su pregunta muda. No la obtiene. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Ya todo está listo — Fugaku llega al comedor con pasos seguros. En su pecho siente la creciente inquietud de Mikoto, extrañado la mira con interrogación —. ¿Qué sucede?

No debe preocuparse, si aún no le han comentado nada es porque no debe ser de importancia. Con ese pensamiento Mikoto vuelve a sonreír, controla sus sentimientos pues su esposo puede sentirlos con total claridad. Mira con amor a Itachi y asiente, confía en todos ellos, sea lo que sea deben tenerlo bajo control.

—Oh, no es nada querido — masculla retomando su tarea.

Ignora por completo la mirada que Fugaku le dedica a Itachi, si tan solo los hubiese visto entonces habría comprendido la gravedad de la situación.

Con la serenidad de la mañana y los alimentos listos comienzan con el ritual del desayuno. El gusto y el sosiego de su compañía hacen que el alma de Mikoto se sienta en paz. Hace un tiempo que no se sentía de esta manera, ya no siente la constante preocupación por lo que Sasuke debía estar viviendo encerrado, ya que gracias a sus instintos ahora su hijo goza de la libertad, libertad que no debió haberle sido arrebatada. Ha ella nadie la engaña, conoce demasiado bien a sus hombres como para saber cuándo mienten. Ahora que lo recuerda en el juicio que se impuso contra Sasuke él jamás se declaró culpable o inocente, su corazón cree con totalidad en la inocencia de su hijo. Algo debió haber sucedido para que la desgracia Hyuga ocurriera, ni con el pasar de los años los baches de la historia se han llenado.

— ¿Cuándo estarás de regreso? — la pregunta de Itachi interrumpen las maquinaciones de Mikoto.

Fugaku limpia cualquier rastro de comida con la servilleta que descansa sobre sus muslos, bebe un sorbo de café negro mientras se dispone a responder.

—Si las cosas salen como lo esperado entonces estaré de regreso en dos días. Pero si las cosas se complican a más tardar está noche.

—Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, debe salir bien — Mikoto expone con relajación.

—Neji Hyuga debe comprender que los tiempos han cambiado — Itachi habla con seriedad —, de no ser así entonces alguien de nosotros debe ponerle un alto.

Un silencio cómodo solo los invade por unos segundos.

—Esperemos que no haya necesidad de ello — Fugaku se reclina en su silla —. Necesito que te…

El sonido de voces y exclamaciones de horror comienzan a brotar con una lentitud aguda. La sensación de buen ambiente familiar comienza a desmoronarse frente sus narices. Nadie mueve un músculo, intrigados miran hacia a un costado, los ruidos pueden oírse en la explanada alta que se encuentra después de las puertas principales.

Un escalofrió comienza a recorrer la espalda de Mikoto. Y con un grito desesperado su tranquilidad se rompe en miles de pedazos.

— ¡Señor! ¡Señor Fugaku!

En menos de un segundo y en un veloz movimiento Fugaku e Itachi se ponen de pie, las sillas que momentos antes ocupaban caen contra el piso reluciente. Con apresuro acuden a los gritos de auxilio.

Una pequeña multitud de sirvientes y soldados se ha instalado en la explanada, los rayos del sol pegan en el rostro de Mikoto al detenerse unos pasos fuera de las puertas.

— ¿Que está pasando? — la voz profunda de Fugaku siembra calma por unos instantes, instantes que ha usado para hacerse paso entre los sirvientes.

Itachi se petrifica al mirar lo que sucede. Mikoto se estremece al percatarse de las expresiones de ambos, con urgencia camina hacia el centro.

— ¡Santo cielo! — grita con el pánico inundando sus ojos —. ¡Óbito!

Sobre el piso de mármol blanco yace Óbito en condiciones deplorables. Su armadura casi destruida se ha caído en pedazos dejándolo desprotegido, su rostro lleno de moretones y rasguños le dan una imagen casi agonizante. Mikoto no quiere ni ver el resto de su cuerpo, unas espantosas cortadas llenan hasta el último punto ciego del cuerpo de Óbito.

Rápido, con el corazón a galope se hinca a su lado y lo toma en sus brazos. La desesperación por auxiliarlo hace que use las mangas de su kimono para limpiar la sangre que no dejan ver si él sigue con vida.

—Óbito, Óbito — sus llamados se llenan de exasperación. Puede sentir el débil desliz de su respiración —. ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

La tensión en el ambiente es fría y se contrae.

Con dificulta abre uno de sus parpados dejando ver el derrame dentro de su ojo, el otro parpado está demasiado hinchado como para lograr abrirlo. Gruñe de dolor, punzadas hieren su poca conciencia. Óbito divisa la figura de Mikoto y se inquieta más de lo que ya está.

—F-Fugaku… — pide en murmullos débiles —… Señor Fugaku…

La Uchiha lo mira con el terror aflorando su expresión. Su vista se dirige a su esposo.

—Itachi — Fugaku ordena en silencio. Su hijo toma a su madre por los hombros y la aleja de Óbito, lento, con la mandíbula tensa se apoya sobre una rodilla y lo toma como momentos antes Mikoto lo hizo.

Los sirvientes y soldados miran perplejos el estado de Óbito. Uno de los guardias lo encontró mientras hacia su guardia en las afueras de la fortaleza, por un momento se creyó que estaba muerto, no se movía ni hablaba cuando lo trajeron hacia el palacio. Las sirvientas no pueden evitar temblar al hacerse una idea de lo que pudo pasarle, se muerden los labios y evitan soltar llanto pues saben que hacerlo solo empeorara las cosas.

— ¡Llamen a su mujer y traigan al médico! — la orden de Mikoto flaquea, sus brillosos ojos amenazan con hacerla llorar.

Corriendo, tres sirvientas se alejan hacia las escaleras, mientras la voz de Fugaku envuelve el entorno.

— Tranquilo, aquí estoy.

La mirada inquieta de Fugaku es reemplazada por una de completa seriedad. Su respiración se vuelve pesada mientras pasan los segundos, con falsa calma aprieta los hombros heridos de su mejor soldado.

Óbito cierra su puño en la capa roja de él, y lo mira con dureza. La sangre que sale de su boca se vuelve más abundante mientras tensa su mandíbula, se alza con la poca fuerza que le queda y susurra con desesperación:

—T-Traición.

La palabra hela la sangre de más de uno. A pesar de haberse oído con total claridad Fugaku lo mira con interrogación. Contiene la respiración.

— ¡Traición, Mi Señor!

 _¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!_

Tres espantosos estruendos hacen temblar al palacio, y seguramente al Clan entero. El reflejo del cielo en el mármol comienza a llenarse de una gran sombra. El sonido del caos y aleteos pronuncian la llegada de la destrucción.

La mirada inyectada en sangre de Óbito responde con irá a la pregunta de su Señor. ¡Madara!

Pronto dejando en el suelo sin ninguna delicadeza a Óbito se pone de pie en un santiamén. Inmóvil observa la instantánea destrucción, el centro del mercado, algunas cortes militares y casas, han sido destruidas con explosivos. Los gritos desesperados y el fuego comienzan a crecer con bestialidad. El pánico invade a todo su pueblo.

— ¿Qué e-está pasando? — escucha a su espalda la voz temblorosa de su mujer. Ignora el miedo que se agranda en su pecho, las sensaciones de Mikoto comienzan a invadirlo con ardor. Decirle que se calme no servirá de nada, no cuando el Clan está apunto de entrar en guerra. Debe soportarlo.

Sosegadamente sube su mirar hacia la sombra que ha llenado el cielo, impávido se cruza con una mirada familiar.

—Madara — nombra feroz.

Sobre la fortaleza, en el cielo, vuelan miles de soldados, algunos cientos de ellos son Uchihas. Saber aquello le pesa en las entrañas. No llevan armaduras, ni armas. ¿Qué es todo esto? Fugaku recorre con su mirada toda la extensión del ejército de Madara, su oído se ha percatado de unos cuantos escuadrones terrestres que golpean las puertas de la fortaleza.

Frunce los labios. Todo este tiempo tuvo razón. El extraño comportamiento de Madara se debía a esto, desertar del Clan siempre fue su plan. Arruga las cejas. No, no solo quiere desertar sino quiere apoderarse de él, debe actuar rápido, el primer ataque lo recibió sin poder protegerse, no sabe cuantos muertos y heridos haya en las calles del Clan, pero una cosa si es segura, no dejara que mueran más personas. Aprieta los puños.

Su deber es proteger a los suyos a toda costa.

— ¡Itachi! — ruge con la cólera vivaz en su cuerpo —. ¡Movéis!

Es un completo imbécil si cree que lo ha tomado desprevenido. Bramidos en coordenadas reafirman al ejercito Uchiha, en cuestión de segundos cada uno de los soldados despliegan sus imponentes alas y desvainan sus relucientes espadas. Las personas del pueblo recuperan la esperanza al mirar las extrañas y perfectas formaciones del ejercito Uchiha. En comandos algunos vuelan y rodean al ejército intruso y algunos otros bajan a tierra para proteger a los civiles. Pareciese como si hubiesen leído la forma en la que Madara atacaría. Hace tiempo le encomendó la tarea a Itachi, todo era muy claro, debía hacer un plan en caso de recibir una emboscada. No se puede sentir más complacido con el trabajo. Itachi se posiciona a su lado con el porte de un animal apunto de atacar.

Pero algo anda mal. Itachi se percata de las expresiones de los traidores. No tienen miedo. A pesar de ser rodeados por cientos de miles de soldados ni una sola gota de sudor baja por sus rostros. Es todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, pareciese como si aquello los excitase.

Una carcajada severa se oye en todo el Clan, Madara comienza a aplaudir.

— ¡Bravo! — musita burlón —. ¡Aplauden chicos! ¡Nuestro bondadoso _Kan_ no es ningún imbécil!

Más carcajadas y aplausos ofensivos llenan todo el lugar. Se burlan a sus anchas sin tener en cuenta que con solo una palabra suya sus cuerpos caerán como moscas en menos de lo que dura su risa.

—Tienes tres segundos para explicar toda esta mierda — la orden de Fugaku acalla las risas.

Shisui, ya preparado con el acero bañando sus alas comienza a clasificar a todos los intrusos. Se agita al saber que el ejército lo compone miembros de diferentes clanes. Hyugas, Uzumakis, Uchihas, Humanos —o semi humanos— y una serie de razas que no sabe diferenciar. La inquietud avisa a Itachi, solo basta con mirarse para comunicarse.

— _Debemos estar listos_ — es lo que dicen los ojos de Itachi al mirarlo directamente. Apresurado Shisui murmura ordenes, ordenes que llegan a todos los soldados Uchihas, lento comienzan a tomar distancia de los renegados.

Ver aquello fastidia de muchas maneras a Fugaku —Mierda.

Con una sonrisa arrogante Madara desciende solo lo justo para encararse con su eterno rival. Con la malicia en sus rasgos mira de reojo a la mujer que lo observa con miedo, aparta su vista de Mikoto.

Presuntuoso niega repetidas veces con su cabeza.

—Aquí el único que tiene tres segundos eres tú, Fugaku — mira de reojo a todos sus soldados —. Mi era ha llegado. El renacimiento de un nuevo imperio está tocando vuestras puertas, es inevitable que peléis. Si no quieres que deje en las cenizas a tu… — mira asqueado a todo el Clan — pueblo mediocre, entonces ríndete ante mí. Entrégate por los tuyos y te juro que no seré demasiado severo con el castigo.

Tremendas declaraciones aturde a todo aquel que ha escuchado las palabras de Madara. Su ejército comienza a moverse, lento vuelan en círculos sobre el palacio.

Mikoto apenas puede creer lo que oye.

—Absurdo — si Fugaku se siente nervioso no hay nada en él que lo pruebe. Su áspera y fría voz cae como guillotinas —. ¿Cuáles son tus razones, traidor? ¡¿Cómo pudiste darle la espalda a tu gente?!

La demanda de Fugaku se escucha hasta el último terreno Uchiha. La cólera se refleja en sus ojos pintados en sangre. Su garganta quema, la sensación de querer calcinarlos es asfixiante.

— ¡¿Mi gente?! — El odio y el rencor desfiguran la credulidad de Madara — ¡Dejaron de ser mi gente cuando decidieron darme la espalda, cuando decidieron seguir tus ordenes! ¡No digas que es mi gente, maldito bastardo! ¡Este Clan debió ser mío, yo debí haber sido su _Kan_!

—Te vencí con honor, todos fueron testigos de tu derrota. No te hagas la victima cuando no lo eres.

— ¡¿Honor?! ¡¿Cuál puto honor?! — los bramidos de Madara dejan entrever todo el resentimiento que yace en su corazón. Es imposible creer que alguien tenga esa clase de mirada, llena de aborrecimiento y despreció —. ¡Me arrebataste todo lo que era mío! ¡Lo que más amaba!

Mikoto se agita, está segura que Madara la miro por unos breves segundos. ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?, Oh dios, ¿Cuando fue consumido por la maldad?

Ya nada importa, la aversión que ha tenido que soportar por 1500 años sale a flote como ráfagas de fuego. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo su momento ha llegado.

—Este Clan debió ser mío — musita con frialdad. Mira directamente la expresión de Fugaku, sus ojos se cruzan y el choque del desprecio que se tienen enfría el ambiente —. Tus hijos debieron ser míos.

Desconcierto. El desconcierto que sienten después de tal revelación ha detenido todo movimiento. Las miradas se posan sobre Madara y Mikoto. Esto es imposible, piensan los pobladores. La ciudadela se llena de pensamientos errantes, obviamente las maquinaciones de rumores e hipótesis comienzan a nacer entre la gente.

Itachi mira con irritación a su madre. El furor que siente en su corazón se calma, la expresión de Mikoto le hace comprender que ella no tenía idea de toda esta aberración. No se necesita pensar a grandes rasgos para comprender que fue lo que quiso decir Madara, ha declarado abiertamente el amor por su madre, y eso ha provocado que sentimientos extraños surjan de su estómago.

—Ni asesinándome obtendrás su amor. Mis hijos son carne de mi carne, sangre de mi sangre. Son mi legado, mi esencia vive en ellos. Ni con diez mil vidas borrarás mi aroma porque ellos se encargaran de inmortalizar mi nombre.

Las palabras de Fugaku hieren el ya enloquecido corazón de Madara y sorprenden a Mikoto y a todo aquel que lo escucha.

—Cállate… — la locura amenaza con hacerle perder el control a Madara.

—Mi sangre y mi corazón son ellos. ¡Ni tu ni nadie logrará superarlos! ¡Porque ellos son el verdadero futuro de este mundo! — brama con arrogancia —. ¡Y son mis hijos!

Los dientes de Madara rechinan, con lentitud aparece de la nada un centro de madera negra, es largo y en la punta pequeñas ramas envuelven un haz de luz azul. La mala energía comienza a penetrar en las carnes de los habitantes y soldados.

—Bajare a las profundidades del infierno solo para ver tu cadáver bajo mi bota — señala con fuerza a Fugaku —. Te juró que no descansaré hasta arrancarte el corazón y drenar tu sangre a los ríos.

Las palabras que prometen una destrucción masiva comienzan a tornarse en una realidad. Solo basta con una ligera agitación del cetro de Madara para que de pronto un aura demoniaca comience a rodear a todos los renegados. Chasquidos nacen de la nada y con ellos de los cuerpos de todos los traidores comienza a deslumbrarse un acero centelleante. Es una armadura. Pero no cualquier armadura, esta se mueve sola y cubre hasta el último centímetro del cuerpo de todos ellos. Alas. Alas brillantes y sumamente filosas brotan de las espaldas y reemplazan las viejas. Y sus armas se forman a medida en sus brazos. Espadas, hachas, arcos, lanzas y escudos, cualquier tipo de herramienta filo punzante se moldea con el acero.

No hay duda alguna. Esto es magia negra.

— ¿Qué has hecho Madara? — Fugaku pregunta con estupefacción. Ese extraño poder solo puede ser concebido por demonios, seres malvados y despreciables que viven en las profundidades del averno, en las entrañas de todas las asquerosidades del mundo. Se dice que para hacer un trato debes dar a cambio una oferta jugosa ¿Qué fue lo que dio Madara?, ¿Qué cosa prometió a cambio del poder?

—Sorpresa — Madara exclama con regocijo. Sus soldados no son los únicos con armaduras poderosas. De los pies del Uchiha una armadura completamente dorada nace para cubrir todo punto de su cuerpo. Un casco con cuernos de felino cubre su rostro, una textura oscura cubre su mirar. Sus alas poseen la dureza del metal más fuerte del mundo y el filo de millones de cuchillas. Es como un… Dios.

Fugaku siente una agitación fuerte, mira de reojo a Mikoto quien pasmada observa todo unos pasos detrás de él.

—. Esta es la razón por la cual tarde tanto tiempo en dar el golpe, no quería simplemente salir como un pobre infeliz — hasta la voz de Madara ha cambiado —. Mírame Fugaku, soy superior a ti. Esta armadura hecha de titanio puro no dejara que tus inútiles armas atraviesen mi carne y tu fuego no me alcanza esta vez. El mundo se hincara ante mí e idolatraran mi nombre sin excepción alguna — extiende los brazos —. Los Clanes más fuertes me pertenecerán y besaran el suelo que muy pronto pisaré.

Es un hecho. Madara ha perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Shisui ya no puede soportar oír todas esas barbaridades. Incrédulo grita fiero —. ¡Te has vuelto loco!

— ¡Dominare al mundo! — el terror sacude los cuerpos de todos —. Por fin reconocerán mi nombre y vivirán bajo mis normas — mira a Fugaku, a pesar de tener puesto el casco él puede sentir su mirada llena de odio —. Y aquel que vaya en contra de mis leyes morirá.

El espanto y la alarma se pueden oír con las exclamaciones de pavor de los habitantes y hasta soldados. Con esas armaduras les llevan una gran ventaja. Los pensamientos de Itachi nacen con velocidad, estudia con precisión todas las armaduras, y mira fijamente el cetro de Madara. Tal vez si destruye aquel artefacto los renegados y Madara regresen a su estado inicial. Pero… ¿Cómo llegar a él?, no le dejaran acercarse al Uchiha. Mira a todas sus tropas, si atacan en una posición de tres contra uno tal vez tenga una oportunidad, aunque no cree que sea tan fácil, no sabe qué clase de habilidades posean. Demonios.

— _Padre… —_ sabe que ha obtenido su atención — _. El cetro, si le quitamos el cetro seguramente el poder con el que controla esas armaduras desaparecerá. Yo te cubriré y contendremos a todos los demás para darte tiempo._

 _—Espera un momento —_ Fugaku no inmuta su posición _—. Debemos evacuar a todos los habitantes. Madara no debe estar solo, alguien más debe estarlo ayudando… descubramos de quien se trata._

 _—Ya habrá tiempo para aquello —_ Itachi gruñe — _. Claramente estamos en desventaja, nuestras armas nos les causaran daño alguno. Debemos atacar ahora._

—Es imposible lo que quieres hacer Madara, nadie se someterá a tu tiranía — Shisui lo encara.

Madara ríe a carcajadas.

—No me importa si tengo que matar a medio mundo para lograrlo — Shisui lo mira asqueado —. Por qué entonces así lo haré. Ni la raza más insignificante se salvara de mi dominio total.

La crudeza con la que habla es difícil de tragar. La maldad ha tomado hasta el último gramo de conciencia que vivía en él. Ya no hay esperanza, la única opción que hay para salvarlo es la muerte, no hay de otra, solo su muerte lo liberara de la oscuridad.

—Ustedes serán el ejemplo de lo que les pasara a las potencias que se nieguen a mi dominio — levanta el cetro y la cumbre enloquece —. Este reino será el primero en caer.

Y con solo un movimiento un ensordecedor grito de guerra se deja oír en todo el reino. La excitación del enfrentamiento comprime el miedo en los soldados Uchiha y miran con apresuro a su Señor, necesitan una orden. Itachi despliega sus poderosas alas y vuela junto a sus tropas personales.

— ¡Sin miedo! — ruge con vigor —. ¡Protejan su hogar!

— ¡Au!

Todos los Uchihas comienzan a dar golpes con las espadas en sus estrechos escudos. El sonido de la resistencia envuelve a cada uno de los que están ahí, sus rugidos y el aleteo de sus alas son como música del paraíso. Una batalla épica está apunto de librase en los cielos del Clan más poderoso de la historia. Miran desde la altura a Fugaku, esperando la señal.

Con su mandíbula tensa y la rabia aflorando todo su rostro cierra los ojos un momento. El sentimiento de pánico llena todo su interior, su esposa está demasiado inquietad y asustada. Ahora lo entiende todo, Madara espero hasta que Sasuke estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del Clan como para no sentir el aura de la batalla. Él le teme a Sasuke… o… ¿En realidad que busca de él?, ya tendrá tiempo de averiguarlo.

Su deber como _Kan_ es proteger a toda su gente. Levanta su espada. Proteger a sus hijos. Sus alas aparecen con majestuosidad. Proteger a su mujer. Sus ojos brillan con fiereza y su boca ruge con imponencia. Y matar al enemigo.

— ¡Sin piedad!

El bramido enciende las mechas de valor y honor en todos sus guerreros. La tierra tiembla cuando los renegados chocan contras los fuertes guerreros. La bandera Uchiha se balancea. En unos segundos todo se vuelve un campo de batalla, en el pueblo la evacuación de los civiles ha comenzado desde momentos antes. Pronto la cuidad queda sola, dejando que todos los soldados luchen a sus anchas y usen todo lo que este a su alcance para atacar. La ventaja la sienten apenas chocan sus espadas contras las armaduras de titanio, es difícil atravesarla. Se necesitan tres guerreros para lastimar con gravedad a un renegado, sabiendo aquello no los detienen y no los intimidad.

—Mi Señora — Rin mira con lágrimas en los ojos a Mikoto —. Mi señora debemos irnos, ahora.

El refugio del Clan se encuentra bajo tierra. Mikoto no responde. Apenas llego a lado de su esposo no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver el estado tan horrible en el que se encontraba, con ayuda de algunos guardias lograron llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Los sirvientes han dejado el palacio para irse al refugio, y ella al darse cuenta de la faltaba de la Señora Mikoto subió a toda prisa por ella. Ellas no tienen la suficiente fuerza para luchar junto a sus maridos, solo serán un estorbo si se quedan ahí.

Rin mira a la dirección que mira Mikoto. El Señor Fugaku y Madara se miran fijamente sin mover un músculo, no se necesitan palabras para saber qué es lo que pasará. La pelea de ambos será catastrófica.

—Señora… por favor…

 _¡Pum!_

Se encoje de miedo y lanza un chillido. Unos soldados y enemigos han chocado de lleno contra los ventanales del palacio, tanta es la fuerza con la que han colisionado que algunos trozos de pared han salido volando. Su cuerpo se llena de miedo. Corre hacia Mikoto para tomarla de su delgado brazo.

— ¡Vámonos! — grita desesperada —. ¡La batalla no tardara en alcanzarla, por favor, entre!

Los labios de Mikoto tiemblan, sus pensamientos se han paralizado en una sola cosa. Petrificada mira todo el caos y destrucción que la rodean. Se paraliza al ver el caer de los cuerpos, no importa si son renegados o Uchihas, la muerte está presentándose frente a sus ojos. ¿Por qué tienen que enfrentarse? Su mirada busca con desesperación a Itachi. Pelea con demasiados enemigos, las cosas se tornan difíciles. Mira a Fugaku, no tardara en pelear contra Madara, recuerda cuando los miro enfrentarse por primera vez, la fuerza de sus choques abrieron la tierra. Esta segura que está vez será peor que anteriormente, ¡Dios mío! Su corazón late, si Sasuke estuviera aquí… que bueno que no está. Si él estuviera el caos sería en cifras mayores.

—Vete Rin — ordena con dificulta —. No puedo dejarlos. Vete, corre, cura a Óbito.

Rin la mira con incredulidad.

—Pero…

—Vete, yo estaré bien.

Para calmar la incertidumbre de Rin le dedica una cálida sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos estén llenos de preocupación. Con ligeros empujones incita a la muchacha a que se vaya. Y relajada mira el desaparecer de ella en las grandes puertas del palacio. Un fuerte estruendo hace que una ráfaga de aire mueva sus cabellos. Precipitada busca el causante de tan fuerte choque. ¡Fugaku y Madara han comenzado a pelear!

Su respiración se agita y por unos breves segundos el miedo se apodera de ella —nuevamente—. Pero se tranquiliza, sus sentimientos afectan la concentración de Fugaku en la batalla, si ella está preocupada él lo estará, si tiene miedo él lo tendrá, si ella es débil… él lo será.

Controla todos sus sentimientos, y una pequeña flama de valor enciende su estómago.

— ¿Que pasa Fugaku? — el cetro de Madara se ha trasformado en una brutal espada. Su filo corta el aire. Madara arremete con fuerza bestial —. ¡¿Dónde está tu poder?!

Fugaku esquiva una embestida contra su costado izquierdo. El acero de sus alas es impenetrable, lo protegen de los ataques de Madara. El temblor del filo de su espada avisa que no es contrincante contra la de Madara, no durara mucho hasta que se quiebre.

—Nunca has podido con tu propia fuerza — sus palabras detienen los ataques de Madara —. Eres tan débil que siempre has necesitado de fuerzas externas para ganar. Esta es la prueba de ello, tu soló no puedes contra mí.

Madara enloquece.

— ¡Bastardo!

Con un rugido lleno de rabia y odio embiste con una fuerza colosal a la espada de Fugaku. Tanto es el poder que en segundos el filo del arma se destroza dejando indefenso por un breve momento al Uchiha, sus alas lo alcanza a proteger de un golpe fatal pero no evitan que salga volando. Colisiona contra el palacio, a unos metros de Mikoto.

— ¡Fugaku! — sus sentimientos vuelven a tomar control de ella. Trata de correr hacia él pero sale volando con ferocidad de entre los escombros. Ahora con dos espadas embiste a Madara.

— _¡Padre!_

Itachi y su guardia personal tratan de acercarse para poner en marcha el plan. Pero parece que Madara se ha dado cuenta, rápido, sus órdenes se escuchan con vigor. Un centenar de soldados rodean el perímetro de Madara mientras él asciende sobre el cielo, desde esa altura hace desaparecer su casco.

— ¡No huyas! — Fugaku ruge con descontrol —. ¡Terminemos con esto, aquí y ahora!

Los renegados se cubren con los escudos. Una potente llamarada de fuego aparece de los labios de Fugaku, es poderosa, arrasa con todo a su paso.

Madara lo mira con envidia, si estuviera cerca de él, el fuego calaría en su piel como carbón hirviente. Mira hacia la batalla, sonríe con arrogancia, esté enfrentamiento lo ganará de cualquier manera. Su espada se convierte en cetro de nuevo. No es sensato quedarse, si Sasuke vuelve las cosas se complicaran. Con unas cuantas tropas de sus mejores guerreros es seguro que ganaran. Sus alas lo hacen girar, además, "él" dijo que no mostrara todas las fuerzas que posee.

— ¡Madara!

Se detiene. Sus alas se frenan pero no lo hacen girar. Esa voz puede reconocerla de entre todos los gritos que llenan el lugar. Aprieta el cetro con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Madara? — Fugaku escucha desde su espalda los gritos. La voz de Mikoto llena todo el lugar. Puede sentir lo que ella siente. No la mira, solo escucha —. Mira a tu alrededor.

No debe detenerse, Madara aprieta la mandíbula. Con su cetro abre un portal a otro lugar desconocido, tiene que irse.

— ¿Esto es lo que quieres para tu reino? — su voz no le deja avanzar —. Estos hombres están muriendo por una causa egoísta. ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Pensé que éramos amigos, no, amigos no... Creí que éramos una familia.

 _~Familia…~_

— ¡¿Por qué Madara?! — pregunta impotente y con el corazón en la mano —. ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en destruir tu hogar?! ¡No me interesa todo lo que has dicho, este es tu hogar, el lugar donde creciste, el lugar donde compartimos recuerdos felices!

Sin poderlo evitar la mente paralizada de Madara viaja al pasado que tanto roe.

 _—Mira Madara, los lotos se han abierto — Mikoto lucía un hermoso Kimono rosa claro, aquel día ella se quedó sola en el palacio. Cuando él caminaba por los jardines la encontró observando las flores en primavera. No dijo nada, solo se quedó en su compañía hasta que el sol se puso._

 _—Me agrada tu compañía, Madara — recuerda que dijo con insensatez. Y a pesar de ello su corazón dio un salto que lo molestó —. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí… con nosotros._

¿Por qué ahora tiene que recordar cosas tan estúpidas? Su mirada se posa en el portal que está frente a él, solo debe cruzarlo, solo tiene que moverse unos cuantos metros. El sonido de la batalla comienza a desaparecer a su alrededor, y solo una voz puede escuchar. Una voz que tiembla por el miedo y la decepción, no se atreve a mirarla.

—No es tarde, Madara. Por favor detén toda esta destrucción — sus suplicas aturden sus sentidos y acrecientan su odio —. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes muera, por favor, no me hagan esto. Podemos arreglarlo ¡Por dios! No soportaría su muerte, no soportaría ya no verlos nunca más. ¿En qué momento te perdimos?...

El portal comienza a cerrarse, y la batalla se detiene ante las palabras de Mikoto. El dolor puede sentirse hasta donde se alcanza a oír su voz, aturdidos la observan con remordimiento.

—Solo hablemos, estoy segura que podemos encontrar una solución — el viento mueve los cabellos de Mikoto y libera su esencia —. Te escucharemos, trataremos de complacerte… tan solo…

— ¿Complacerme? — la voz de Madara ya no tiene ese tono arrogante —. ¿Me complacerías?

Mikoto lo mira con seriedad y dolor. Pareciese que este momento solo es de ellos, por fin, después de tantos años pueden decirse todo aquello que fue guardado.

Madara sonríe con pesar al silencio de Mikoto.

—Si Fugaku muere… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

La pregunta repentina sorprende a todos los presentes. Los renegados miran a Madara con incredulidad, nunca les dijo esa parte del plan. Extrañados se cuestionan seriamente si él accederá a las peticiones de la Señora.

Fugaku escucha en silencio, él sabe la respuesta. No siente preocupación.

Mikoto arruga las cejas y se toma el pecho en un acto por tomar valor y seguridad. —Lo siento… — susurra —. No podría hacerlo Madara… lo siento tan…

—Si yo hubiera ganado la pelea — Madara interrumpe las palabras de Mikoto —… Si yo hubiese matado a Fugaku en aquel entonces, ¿Te habrías casado conmigo?

—Basta, Madara — la voz de Itachi interrumpe la respuesta de su madre —. Detente.

—Si él no hubiera existido — ignora todo a su alrededor y sigue preguntando con la mirada fija en el bosque que asciende a su frente. El odio vuelve en el tono de su voz —. Si él no te hubiera encontrado primero ¿Me amarías?

El silencio pone tensó el lugar.

Su cetro se transforma en arco, no hay flechas, pues son mágicas. Son interminables. La mirada de Madara se oscurece.

—Responde… por favor — en su voz se escucha un ligero temblor —. ¿Me habrías dado hijos? ¡Si Fugaku muere ¿Estarías conmigo?!

¿Qué habría pasado de no haber nacido Fugaku? Seguramente los hijos que son de él fueran suyos, el Clan seguiría sus órdenes y lo respetarían como lo respetan a él. Y Mikoto… lo amaría de la misma forma que él la ama. Porque la ama con cada respiro de su ser, la ama tanto que duele, después de siglos de guardar silencio en la oscuridad por primera vez en su existencia le hace frente a esos innecesarios sentimientos que lo indujeron al odio y el rencor. Desde el primer instante que la miro su corazón se vio envuelto por su belleza. Tuvo que soportar la unión de ella con otro hombre, tuvo que soportar que diera a luz a hijos que no eran suyos, tuvo que soportar… ¡Verla partir hacia los brazos de alguien que no era él!

— ¿Aún hay esperanza para mí? ¿Para nosotros? — Madara sabe la respuesta y aun así espera ansioso su voz.

—Nunca la hubo… Madara — sus palabras son como pequeña una apuñalada —. Tal vez en otra vida…

Frunce los labios. Tonterías. Las manos de Madara toman el arco, sus brazos se tensa al estirar la flecha brillante que comienza a formarse. Y lento, con la mirada perdida se da vuelta y apunta.

—Si Fugaku muere… ¿Te casarías conmigo? — repite la pregunta.

Itachi desciende con rapidez y cubre a su padre. Sus ojos miran fijamente la silenciosa y peligrosa punta que apunta hacia su padre, quien sabe qué clase de poder tenga aquella pequeña arma. No deben confiarse con pensar que es una simple flecha, la magia negra que esta usando Madara es demasiado letal. Sus alas se tensan y su espada se pone en guardia, listo como un escudo. Siente un empujón que lo aparta con tranquilidad, su mirada le reprocha en segundos.

—Esto es algo entre él y yo — Fugaku murmura con un asentimiento. Mira de reojo a Mikoto y le pide que tranquilice su corazón pues este está latiendo con demasiada fuerza. No le deja concentrase.

—Por favor… — Mikoto siente desespero al no saber qué hacer. Todas esas cosas que dijo Madara solo hicieron que las cosas empeoraran. Aun si muere Fugaku ella nunca podría ser de otro hombre, ella nunca podría amar de nuevo. ¿Por qué Madara no lo entiende? ¿Por qué se empeña en hacer todo esto? «Esto no es amor, esto es irá» piensa mientras mira la espalda de Fugaku, lo único que puede hacer es tranquilizar su miedo y esperar a que todo esto termine pronto. Esperar como una cobarde.

Los guerreros Uchihas tratan de llegar a Madara pero los renegados vuelven atacarlos. La tensión del momento sube a niveles insospechados.

Las alas de Fugaku aletean ansiosas por el ataque, sus manos fuertes toman dos espadas y las coloca en guardia sobre su pecho. Mikoto mira con ansiedad y miedo. La mirada de Madara y Fugaku vuelven a cruzarse.

 _—El amor que vive en ti debe morir._

La espalda recta de Madara y su impasible expresión dudan de lo que hará. Pero se recrimina, esto estaba escrito desde hace mucho tiempo. Respira profundo y parpadea una sola vez. No debe flaquear, esto marcara el inicio de su nueva era. Sus dedos se tensan al agarrar con fuerza el arco. Si Fugaku muere ¿Me amarás?

Dispara.

El tiempo se detiene. Las miradas se petrifican mientras observan el recorrido de la punta brillante. Fugaku levanta las espadas. El silencio reina y los corazones dejan de latir.

Sus parpados se entrecierran y el oxígeno se extingue en sus pulmones. Sus sentidos se dan cuenta, se llenan de miedo, y por primera vez en todo el caos de la batalla pierde el control de su expresión. Miedo que procede de su propio corazón invade su conciencia. La flecha toma otra dirección. Rasguña la mejilla izquierda de Fugaku mientras pasa con velocidad a su lado.

 _Tump…_

Un dolor inexplicable se extiende en su interior. El ataque no era para él, su corazón da un latido fuerte.

— ¡Mikoto! — el grito llena de escalofríos a Itachi.

La primera gota de sangre cae contra el mármol blanco, mancha su pureza. Y en instantes se extiende en el hermoso Kimono blanco. La punta se ha incrustado en el centro del pecho de Mikoto.

Un ligero gemido se escapa de la garganta de ella, tarda unos segundos en comprender lo que sucedió. Paralizada mira la flecha incrustada en su carne, con dedos temblorosos toca un poco de su sangre. Abre los ojos con desespero, el dolor nace como los rayos del amanecer. Oh no. Con una lagrima irrumpiendo en su rostro mira a Fugaku e Itachi y lento sus piernas le fallan. Pero no toca el piso.

La unión de sus lazos con su familia, están fuerte que el ataque lo ha resentido cada uno de ellos.

—La ha atacado…— se escuchan voces pasmadas al alrededor del palacio —. La ha herido…

Nunca perdió el control de sí mismo, siempre mantuvo sus más bajos instintos bajo llave. En el cuerpo de Itachi un vacío comienza a consumirlo. El charco de sangre que se extiende bajo el cuerpo de su madre inmoviliza su respiración. Su padre la ha tomado en brazos e hincado trata de auxiliarla, los desesperados llamados de Fugaku enfurecen el alma herida de Itachi. Mira hacia Madara quien no ha bajado el arco y mira paralizado lo que acabo de hacer. Maldito… ¡Maldito! Ya no puede soportarlo. Su corazón late con pesadez, en su garganta un nudo asfixiante no le deja respirar. El dolor que siente se convierte en un sentimiento oscuro. Una sensación desconocida nace en su interior, es caliente, recorre hasta la última parte de él. Nace un nuevo poder.

— ¡Grawrr!

El rugido hace temblar la tierra. No es un rugido cualquiera, este está lleno de sufrimiento. Una llamarada más poderosa que la de Fugaku sale de la garganta de Itachi, esto es sorprendente, sus ojos pintados en sangre no pierden de vista a Madara. Vuela con velocidad hacia él sin dejar de escupir fuego. Su velocidad ha incrementado, su fuerza se ha multiplicado por cien, y sus habilidades han mejorado monstruosamente. Pero no son suficientes. La fuerza de las garras de Itachi tiene el poder para atravesar las duras armaduras.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Madara mira atónito el poder de Itachi. Inmediatamente se cubre con sus soldados. Ese poder le recuerda a Fugaku —. ¡Mátenlo!

Ese crio despertó el legendario poder de Fugaku. El dolor que siente fue demasiado para él, así que lo ha canalizado de esta forma. La diferencia es que el poder supera por mucho al de Fugaku… y seguramente al suyo.

El tiempo marcha de nuevo. El sufrimiento se revela con agonía en el interior de los soldados Uchihas. Mirar el ataque a su Señora ha despertado su furia salvaje. No tardan en hacerle compañía a Itachi, aunque no la necesite. Boquiabiertos miran la masacre que está provocando el joven Uchiha, jamás habían visto tan descontrolado a Itachi. Escupe fuego con descontrol y degollad todo a su paso.

El cetro de Madara vuelve abrir el portal, mira de reojo hacia la explanada. Sin nadie cerca que le vea, una lágrima se desliza en silencio por su inexpresivo rostro. Y desaparee.

— ¡Infeliz! — Brama Itachi — ¡Regresa bastardo!

Su enfurecimiento busca nuevo objetivo, todos los renegados comienzan a huir. Itachi sonríe enloquecido, da paso a la cacería. Comienza la destrucción y la muerte se sienta a observarlo. Querían jugar con fuego ¿no? Todo su interior tiembla, no quiere mirar hacia abajo. Siente pavor.

—Tranquila… — Fugaku limpia desesperado la sangre de la boca de Mikoto. Su voz vibra —. Todo está bien. Mírame, Mi amor, todo está bien.

Mikoto tiene miedo y un dolor indescriptible. Lo sabe por qué puede sentirlo.

—F-Fugaku… — solloza con debilidad —. P-perdóname…

No puede respirar, no puede pensar. Un ardor insoportable llena cada uno de sus órganos, sus pulmones se comprimen y siente el salir de su sangre. Poco a poco su vida se desliza en suspiros. No quiere morir. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y todos sus sentimientos de profundo dolor y desosiego la invaden, en alguna parte de su mente sabe que Fugaku sufre de igual forma que ella, no puede evitarlo, no puede controlar su pánico.

—Aguantad — la desesperada mirada de Fugaku observa la flecha incrustada en su pecho. —. ¡Vayan por un médico! ¡Movéis, maldición!

Si saca la flecha el desangrado será más rápido. Con los ojos abiertos y sin poder formular pensamientos coherentes divisa el causante del dolor de Mikoto. La ha envenenado. La piel de su esposa se vuelve pálida y un sudor frio surca su frente.

—No puedo respirar… — su pecho sube y baja con rapidez al querer adquirir aire. Hiperventila con terror. Sus músculos se entumen, y su vista comienza a ser borrosa. El momento está llegando demasiado rápido, poco a poco comprende que el final está acariciando su rostro. Aun no puede formular como fue que paso, solloza, no lo lograra.

—Hey… Hey… — ya no puede sentir las manos de su esposo en su piel, solo dolor es lo que puede diferenciar —. Mírame amor, no me dejes.

Las palabras que susurra Fugaku comienzan a ser ajenas a ella. La conciencia escapa y la deja en medio de la pena y la angustia. No puede enfocar su mirada en su esposo.

—Los amo tanto — con desfallecimiento coloca su fría mano sobre la caliente de Fugaku, oprime con sus pocas fuerzas la mano de él y ambas se llenan de su propia sangre —. Lo siento…

—Mikoto, mírame — el terror invade a Fugaku, ahoga sus sentidos —. Todo estará bien, aguantad.

Su negro mirar se dirige al cielo. En esos instantes de dolor y con la muerte al fondo esperando por ella solo una imagen yace en su aturdido pensamiento. Sonríe con lágrimas, sus dos hijos y su esposo le sonríen desde lo alto de los rayos del sol. Un calor comienza a envolverla. Recuerda con débiles imágenes cuando fue con su familia al río de la cascada diamante, estaba muerta de miedo cuando sus hijos se lanzaban desde lo alto de la cascada. Pero comprendió que ellos ya no necesitaban de ella, supo que ellos habían crecido y en unos hombres fuertes se habían convertido. Oh dios… ¿Qué será de ellos? Daría lo que fuera con tal de volver a vivir esos momentos con ellos, con tal de amar de nuevo a su esposo. Una profunda tristeza la asfixia, el agotamiento la ha vencido.

—Itachi…. — llama con sus últimos suspiros. Aspira desesperada por respirar, su mirada se nubla. Y solo un nombre alcanza a salir de sus labios —. Sasukee…

/*/*/*/

— ¡Hey! — Tsunade alcanza y detiene los pasos de Sasuke —. No sé si quiero que mi sobrina se involucre con alguien como tú. Las historias sobre ti no son hermosas y están lejos de ser una mentira.

 _Tump._

Dolor. Un dolor profundo emerge de algún lugar que no creyó que existiese en él. La sensación es diferente a lo que ha venido sintiendo con anterioridad. Las palabras de Tsunade no llegan a su conciencia y están lejos de hacerlo reaccionar. ¿Sakura? ¿Esto proviene de ella?

— ¿No se supone que estabas muerto? — Tsunade lo mira con furia —. Tú, gran Señor de las especies ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Sakura sabe quién eres?

Sasuke frunce el ceño y mira hacia el cielo para tratar de descifrar el origen de tal sensación. Con pesar descubre que no viene de Sakura. No. La angustia nace de él y crece de su conciencia. Su pecho siente una pesadez asfixiante. Inconscientemente su mirada se dirige al horizonte. Donde están las montañas… y el Clan.

—Debo irme — informa con profundidad.

Si tiene razón y el dolor lo provoca aquella dirección, entonces algo debió pasar en el Clan. ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué siente esto? ¿Por qué se siente triste? En instantes se despoja de su gabardina negra y sin impórtale un carajo la arroja hacia el parloteo de Tsunade.

La rubia sostiene con fuerza la prenda y camina apresurada frente al Uchiha. Se calla cuando se percata de la expresión que surge de su rostro. Mira con claridad la preocupación que crece en el demonio.

—Oye ¿Qué pasa contigo? — pregunta con seriedad. Parece sumiso en sus pensamientos —. Sasuke…

Unas espectaculares alas hacen acto de presencia. Tsunade no puede evitar dar un salto ante tan repentino movimiento. Con la boca abierta en una O perfecta mira la belleza de aquellas hélices oscuras, escuchar toda su vida de los hermosos que son esos monstruos no la prepararon para algo como esto. Son jodidamente bellos. Una ráfaga de viento hace que cierre los ojos, las alas aletean como si se prepararan para emprender vuelo.

—Sasuke ¿A dónde vas? — apega la prenda a su pecho. Da unos cuantos pasos hacia él al darse cuenta que pronto se irá. Ignora los aldeanos que comienzan a acercarse llamados por la figura del Uchiha tan expuesta al pueblo —. ¿Qué pasará con Sakura?

Sasuke deja de pisar el suelo. Detiene su vuelo solo lo suficiente para mirar a Tsunade con determinación.

—Voy a encontrarla. Lo juró.

Con esa expresión no hay duda de que lo hará. No entiende por qué confía en alguien como él, pero lo hace, Tsunade deposita todas sus esperanzas en Sasuke. Pero aún no han terminado de hablar, aún faltan muchas cosas que resolver. Toma con seguridad la muñeca de él y lo jala un poco hacia ella.

Niega con la cabeza —Orochimaru — dice con la mirada fija en sus orbes negros.

— ¿Orochimaru?

—Así es. Ese el nombre de quien compro a Sakura. No pude encontrar información de él, es como si fuera un fantasma. Pero sé que tú puedes encontrar a fantasmas. — guarda silencio unos segundos mientras piensa con apresuro —. Prométeme que la llevaras conmigo, apenas la encuentres. Búscame Sasuke. Ella necesita saber la verdad, prométemelo.

—Lo prometo — su voz y su mirada brindan seguridad a Tsunade.

—Gracias.

Lento libera la muñeca de él y asiente con la mirada. Las alas de Sasuke se ponen en marcha y lo llevan con velocidad hacia los cielos, no mira atrás. Desaparece de sus vistas con una última promesa en el viento. Un nuevo encuentro y un esperado regreso.

—Señora… lo dejo ir — Kiba musita después de mirar tan extravagante partida —. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Tsunade aun con la mirada perdida en la dirección donde lo vio por última vez susurra con seriedad.

—Tú regresaras a tu casa.

— ¿Qué? — reprocha Kiba —. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hará usted? ¿Qué pasará con Sakura?

Frunce el ceño al recibir tantas preguntas a la vez. Toma una de sus bolsas y guarda la prenda para futuras situaciones. Con la respiración más tranquila y la mente despejada palmea el hombro de Kiba.

—Regresa a tu casa — repite —. Yo iré en busca del padre de Sakura.

— ¿Padre? — pregunta confundido sin recordar de todo lo que se habló momentos atrás.

—Me reuniré con el verdadero padre de Sakura.

Sin prestar atención a la caída de bruces de Kiba piensa con sensatez. Tarde o temprano este momento tendría que llegar, ella jamás desecho la posibilidad del encuentro de su sobrina con su verdadero progenitor. El encuentro está escrito en vuestros destinos, ya no pueden huir a ellos.

Prepárate _Kizachi_ , ya es momento de tu regreso.

/*/*/*/

Entre más se acerca más profunda es la sensación. Mierda. No puede controlar sus impulsos y seguramente su expresión está llena de confusión. La velocidad de su vuelo asegura una pronta llegada. Las montañas y el bosque son atravesados en minutos. Como si todo se tratara de una novela el cielo comienza a estremecerse, las nubes grises se juntan y dejan oír los sonidos de la tormenta que se acerca.

¿Por qué está pasando todo esto? Las cosas se están complicando de manera insoportable. Realmente fue un estúpido al creer que las cosas serían de una manera fácil y efectiva, no contemplo la posibilidad de ser invadido por esta sensación de pérdida. Además, ¿Quién pensaría sentir algo ajeno a uno? Cuando por fin estaba a punto de acostumbrarse o asimilar el miedo que siente Sakura y que comparte con él, de pronto un dolor horrible lo invade haciendo que todo su control se vaya a la mierda. Ahora si puede decirlo con seguridad. Jamás se había sentido de esta forma. Frunce los parpados. No logra descubrir del por qué tan inexplicable sensación. Solo una cosa le es segura, indudablemente viene del Clan.

Probablemente los traidores han dado el golpe. No puede pensar en otra posibilidad. De ser así, es entendible que se sienta sofocado. ¿Qué daño le han hecho a la fortaleza?

—Maldición.

Apresura su vuelo. ¿Y si no es un ataque? Tensa la mandíbula, si no es un ataque entonces… sin poderlo evitar su mente se llena de una sola imagen. Su familia. ¿Qué mierda está sucediendo?

Divisa la fuente de la pronta tormenta. Humo. Su mirada se percata de las paredes del Clan y con él, un humo extravagante que se asoma por la superficie de este. Tenía razón, el Clan ha sido atacado.

No se detiene, en cambio usa toda su velocidad para llegar al palacio. Apenas atraviesa los muros del Clan puede divisar la destrucción. Edificios y cientos de cuerpos inertes yacen por todo el lugar. Los pobladores tienen expresiones perturbadoras y siente sobre su cuerpo miradas llenas de ansiedad. Los latidos de su corazón se vuelven apresurados.

— ¡Sasuke! — gritos con su nombre impregnado le dan la bienvenida cuando se acerca al palacio. No son gritos de alegría, sino más bien de pena —. ¡Sasuke ha llegado!

Desaparece sus hélices y pisa la explanada de mármol blanco. Se detiene unos instantes a la mitad de su recorrido y mira a su alrededor, los soldados del ejército Uchiha descansan y curan sus heridas sentados en todo el piso. Recibe miradas de todo tipo, puede reconocer cada una de ellas, pero ninguna es la que espera ver. Extrañado mira el único lugar donde no hay nadie. Solo un charco de sangre mancha el piso.

 _Tump._

Un latido más fuerte que el que sintió cuando estaba en la aldea de Sakura sofoca su respiración. No puede ser. El ligero olorcillo de la sangre penetra sus sentidos. Inesperadamente sus pasos se han vuelto pesados, siente como si estuvieran apretándole el estómago. Traga lento y se encamina a la entrada destruida del palacio. Sin despegar su mirada del frente entra al salón, pedazos de ventanales hechos pedazos más pequeños se quiebran bajo su bota cuando pasa por encima de estos. Más soldados descansan en el interior y más miradas lo atacan.

—Sasuke — no detiene sus pasos —. En el despacho.

La voz de Óbito es ronca y a leguas se escucha la dificulta que tiene para hablar. No lo mira. Gira al pasillo que se encuentra al pie de las escaleras que llevan a las habitaciones y sin expresión se acerca a las puertas del despacho. Sin esperar ni un segundo abre con fuerza.

—Padre — dice al entrar por completo.

Su garganta se vuelve un nudo de sensaciones. Sus ojos se detienen de vez en vez en Itachi y su padre. En una esquina con una pinta que nunca había visto en él, sentado en el suelo Itachi lo mira con extrema seriedad, sus largos cabellos se encuentran desordenados y sus ojos negros ahora son rojos. Siente un poco de sorpresa al mirarlos pero no hace caso, eso no importa ahora.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

Una pregunta carente de sensación invade el frío silencio del despacho. Sasuke retira la mirada de Itachi y la posa en su padre. Una botella de licor descansa en la mano de él. Su expresión es de completo dolor y una mirada enloquecida invade los ojos que una vez fueron serios. En ese instante, instante donde cruza su mirada con la él se da cuenta que es lo que está pasando. Sus puños tiemblan.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? — susurra con dificultad. Si no fuera por la gravedad de la situación cualquiera hubiese pensado que la pregunta viene de un niño que busca a su mamá.

La impaciencia por no recibir respuesta lo asalta con brutalidad. Su madre no ha venido a recibirlo como de costumbre, no alcanza a escuchar su voz perderse entre las paredes del palacio y su olor… un pinchazo de dolor le recuerda el charco de sangre que vio al entrar. No puede ser.

—Sabía qué punto atacar — la voz de Fugaku esconde sufrimiento. Bebe de la botella de licor mientras se pone de pie detrás de su escritorio —. Él sabía que no podía ganarnos de frente.

Itachi se pone de pie. Fugaku no mira a ninguno de sus hijos solo contempla la pintura de Mikoto que yace sobre la pared.

— ¡Tracción Sasuke! — brama —. ¡Tenías razón! ¡Todos tenían razón! ¡Ese hijo de puta ataco por sorpresa!

— ¿Quién? — Sasuke pregunta —. ¿Quién ha sido?

Fugaku camina con apresuro hacia Sasuke y lo toma del cuello con fuerza. Con esa cercanía puede ver la piel fruncida alrededor de los ojos de su padre, sus fosas nasales se agrandan al respirar con tanta rapidez.

— ¡Madara! — responde con odio en sus facciones —. ¡Madara le dio la espalda a su Clan, ataco y asesino a muchos de nosotros! ¡Oh maldición!

Enloquecido quiebra la botella de licor contra la pared. Y sin poder evitarlo, sin importarle su orgullo unas furiosas lágrimas se asoman por la dureza de su mirada. No hace falta preguntas, la respuesta le golpea en el rostro, Sasuke es invadido por un dolor agobiante.

— ¡Solo fueron segundos! ¡Que dios me mate si miento! ¡Solo le di la espalda unos momentos! — grita como si tratara de justificarse, es tanta la pena y la culpabilidad que siente que hace que sus manos tiemblen —. Y ese bastardo… ¡No tenía que lastimarla! ¡Ella no estaba involucrada!

 _«—Sasuke…_ »

Lanza un jadeo. Sasuke mira desesperado a su hermano. Itachi niega con la cabeza y con ese simple gesto todo lo que creyó alguna vez se derrumba ante sus ojos. Sasuke mira sus manos.

 _¡Pass!_

Un fuerte golpe invade el ya tensó ambiente. Fugaku pega con los puños en su escritorio, tanta es la fuerza de sus golpes que amenaza con destrozar el mueble.

— ¡Es un bastardo! — ruge con dolor. Sus labios tiemblan —. ¡Él también la amaba! ¡Por eso le hizo daño, por eso no la ha arrebatado!

—Padre…

— ¡No, no me miréis con esos ojos! — Fugaku se toma el puente de la nariz, con respiros apresurados mira hacia el mural del techo. Cierra los ojos y deja que las lágrimas acaparen su rostro, esta será la primera y la última vez que derramara una lágrima —. ¡Acérquense!

Sin esperar nada y ansiosos por un consuelo, se acercan a su padre. El dolor lo comparten a grados iguales, en todos ellos una profundad herida ha sido desgarrada sin piedad. Los tres pasan sus brazos por los hombros del otro y se abrazan de una forma que jamás lo hicieron. En estos momentos se necesitan, la unión es su salvación. El frio por la falta de su luz los aturde.

—Nosotros iremos hasta por el último traidor — Fugaku demanda oprimiendo con fuerza las cabezas de sus hijos —. No importa si pasan años, siglos incluso. Quiero que me entréguenme la cabeza de Madara. ¡Óiganme bien, hijos míos! Venguen su dolor, hagan pagar estás lágrimas.

Las lágrimas son reemplazadas por una expresión de brutalidad. Los gestos de sus hijos han convertido el dolor en furia. Aspira con fuerza.

—No tiene ni puta idea lo que ha provocado — vuelve a decir —. Ustedes serán su verdugo y acabaremos con todo aquel que le brinde una mano.

Sus corazones laten al insomnio.

—Porque tú eres mi escudo — dice mirando con fiereza a Itachi —. Y tú mi espada — Sasuke los abraza con fuerza —. Y juntos seremos indestructibles. ¡¿Me escuchan?!

— ¡Si!

El bramido con la afirmación no es un juego. El caos ha sido desatado y sin piedad arrebatara todo a todo su paso.

/*/*/*/

Tenía que hacerlo. No había otra opción. Para seguir con este camino y para conseguir el poder debía desaparecerla de sus pensamientos. Ella era la única que tenía el poder de detenerlo, una simple acción suya y hubiese hecho que él se rindiera en segundos. Por eso lo hizo.

Bebe un gran sorbo de licor, la oscuridad consume sus pensamientos y su dolor. Otra lágrima silenciosa se desliza de su duro rostro. Siempre mirándola a distancia, sin poder tocarla, sin poder amarla. ¿Por qué siente esto? Durante años se preparó mentalmente para cuando llegara el momento, entonces, ¿Por qué sufre su corazón?

Oh, sí lo sabe. Por supuesto que lo sabe. Es la calidez muriendo en él, la única luz que existía en su interior se ha extinguido. Y su corazón sufre por ello. Por qué Mikoto era su luz, su salvación.

—Señor — detiene sus pensamientos, sin girar en su silla espera la información —. Tuvimos muchas pérdidas, Itachi acabo con la mayoría de los soldados. No sé cómo pudo hacerlo pero las armaduras ya no son suficientes.

Madara traga lento.

— ¿Y ella? — pregunta en un mormullo.

El soldado guarda silencio unos instantes antes de responder.

—Ha muerto, Señor — exclama —. Los rumores dicen que murió momentos después de haber recibido el ataque. Sasuke regreso instantes después, pero me temo que no tengo información sobre lo que harán a partir de ahora.

—Es obvio lo que sucederá — la voz de Madara flaquea. A pesar de saberlo la noticia le ha pegado como una cuchillada —. La guerra ha sido declarada. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

El soldado yergue su cuerpo.

—Espero órdenes, Señor.

Otro largo sorbo y una pulsada de dolor invaden la cordura de Madara.

—Mañana invadiremos el primer reino humano — avisa —. Está noche iré con él para que refuerce las armaduras, por lo tanto preparen sus armas y descansen está noche. Mañana será nuestro primer golpe.

—Sí, Señor.

Y de nuevo la soledad vuelve a ser su única compañía. Mañana tendrá que respirar y vivir en un mundo donde no este Mikoto, donde ya no se pueda oír su cálida voz, ni su aroma ser aspirado. Mañana el odio será su única fuente de poder y la oscuridad su única compañera.

Solo está noche la imagen de la pelinegra lo acompañara hasta sus sueños. Levanta la copa y brinda con la soledad.

—Por nuestra perdida… Fugaku.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **T-T**

Admito que lloré escribiendo el capítulo. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Queréis matarme —dejando de lado mi irresponsabilidad—? Estaré ansiosa de leer sus opiniones sobre el capítulo y sobre lo que creen que sucederá a partir de ahora. ¿Mikoto murió? ¿Tsunade se encontrara con el padre de Sakura? ¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Cuándo podrán encontrase? ¿Tamales? Dos por favor.

Por favor díganme si quieren que les explique a grandes rasgos el por qué la tardanza. No me gustaría decirlo si a ustedes no les interesa Dx Pero si me lo piden entonces en el próximo capítulo lo escribiré a grandes rasgos. El mes Sasusaku se acerca, estaba pensando en escribir un One Shot, pero no lo sé, ¿Qué pensáis? «Mejor preocúpate en actualizar» seguramente es lo que me dirán. xD

Respondiendo a un guest. Sí, si habrá lemon. De hecho al inicio de la historia yo os dije que está sería una de mis historias más eróticas que haga —si es que no se me ocurre otra— Lo que pasa es que a mí me gusta dar una base a la relación para poder dar ese paso. Si queréis quedarse para descubrir lo que pasará me hará muy feliz.

Espero disfruten el capítulo.

Besos y abrazos Meh. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; son del sensual de Masashi Kishimoto, solo lo utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el suyo.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno.

* * *

 _Recomendación: Escuchar en la primera parte, la canción Lovers - Kathleen Battle._

* * *

 **-10-**

Día grises e ilusiones rotas

Por: Meh18

Es una mentira lo que muchos dicen. El tiempo no perdona. El tiempo solo agranda las heridas y abre las conciencias al dolor sin dejar lugar a la armonía. Hasta los días lo perciben; desde hace doceavos días el sol ni siquiera ha asomado un efímero rayo de luz y las flores han muerto al sereno. Probablemente, él también resiente la perdida de calidez. O así lo piensa Shisui, quien con expresión afligida mira con enojo y frustración al frente.

Su vestimenta basada en una armadura dorada con capa blanca, espada y arco como acompañantes; no hace más que recordarle el porqué de esas ropas. Mira de soslayo hacia su izquierda, Óbito vestido de la misma forma que él, con otros diez guerreros; lo acompañan a custodiar una gran columna de madera de palo azul.

Cuidan el sueño eterno de su Señora. Tensa la mandíbula. ¿Qué más pueden hacer? No son más que unos inútiles por no haber cumplido con su único deber. Su ceño se frunce. ¿Quién lo habría sabido? Ella nunca se entrometió con nadie, ella jamás habría dañado a alguien. Y a pesar de ello, a pesar de ser un ser lleno de luz, con injusticia fue la primera vida que arrebataron esos malditos. De entre todas las personas, ella tuvo que pagar la factura de la guerra. Injusto, ¡Es injusto!

La noticia llegó como el golpe de un huracán, no tuvo compasión ni respeto por nadie. El enojo y el descontrol solo tuvieron lugar por breves momentos, ya que, como buenos pobladores guardaron respeto con una profunda impotencia. Solo tenían que aguardar doce días, en doce días debían acallarse sus penas e insultos y esperar como verdaderas bestias enfurecidas. Mañana pondrían el apellido Uchiha en alto. Las banderas se balancearían y las trompetas sonarían con fuerza. A primera hora, más de la mitad de las tropas del ejército, encabezados por los hermanos más fuertes de la historia, darían frente a esos bastardos ignorantes, que no tenían idea de a qué clase de persona habían tocado. La excitación por dar aviso de guerra hace que la piel de Shisui se estremezca.

Y es que era tanto el odio y resentimiento que había crecido dentro de sí, que ni siquiera él, quien siempre estuvo en contra de cualquier tipo de violencia; había movido un solo dedo para detenerla. Es más, Shisui era el primero del escuadrón alfa en salir al amanecer.

La muerte de su Señora no quedaría en el olvido.

Lento, sin siquiera querer mirar, su vista se dirige a lo alto de la columna. Su pecho resiente el dolor dormido y golpea sus costillas. Allí, en ese lugar, tendida como si durmiera, la Señora Mikoto yace. En los primeros rayos del sol; El _Kan_ bajo el cuerpo con una manta sobre él, Sasuke e Itachi, con un lento vuelo, esperaron como dos sosos guardias. Nadie ha podido ver el cuerpo, a excepción, claro, de su marido e hijos. Por su parte no protesto en absoluto. Prefiere miles de veces recodarla con su belleza deslúmbrate, a ser testigo del marchitar de sus ojos. Las bellas telas con destellos de estrellas, que cubren el cuerpo no apaciguan la desolación en su interior.

Pocos de muchos han tenido el gusto de dormir en paz. ¿Quién mierda dormiría con los enemigos a flote? Por supuesto, solo los pobladores que depositan su confianza con ciega devoción, a unos cuantos guerreros locos de ira. Shisui no es ningún idiota. Sabe más que perfectamente, que los traidores abundan entre las calles. No le sorprendería si alguno de esos imbéciles custodia la columna de su Señora.

Si tan solo supiera quienes son esos desgraciados que han traicionado su raza. No le costaría mucho someter hasta el último Uchiha a una profunda interrogación. Sus ojos prendidos del fuego de venganza, miran con recelo cada uno de los rostros, que tienen cuidado de no toparse con él. Sus nudillos se vuelven blancos al apretar con demasiada fuerza el mango de su espada.

—Shisui… — la voz de Óbito le llama, albergando una pequeña advertencia.

Pero como era de esperarse de un Uchiha, está ni quiera le ha tocado la conciencia.

El sonido de una honda y penetrante trompeta trae a sus sentidos a Shisui. Con la mandíbula tensa endereza su cuerpo y guarda su espada. La ceremonia de luto está comenzado.

La despedida de los caídos fue dada hace una semana. La frustración se presentó como el pan de cada día, las muertes no solo fueron de soldados en batallas, sino, de todo tipo de civiles; niños, mujeres y ancianos. La cifra no fue alarmante, pero no menos indigna. El Kan, Itachi y Sasuke, dieron el pésame como verdaderos hombres y jefes del Clan. Solo se limitaron en ofrecer una reverencia con una mirada que juraba el pago de tremendo atrevimiento. Eso era más que suficiente para regresar el vigor a la sangre, el poder de una venganza guardada en la oscuridad de una simple mirada era la motivación de seguir adelante. Eran Uchihas después de todo.

La gran explana del Clan se acalla de todo sonido que estropee el bello silencio del viento, que se cola entre los árboles de Sakura. Un segundo sonido hace que, los doce guerreros formen un círculo alrededor de la columna. Sin expresiones, Óbito y Shisui abren una pequeña abertura. A lo lejos, de entre las cortes, el ejército Uchiha hace su aparición con las mismas armaduras doradas. Sus espadas han sido reemplazadas por una temerosa rosa blanca. Los pobladores ya dejaron sus flores y respetos en lo alto, dentro de una gran red, que más tarde él y los solados liberaran.

En filas de dos en dos, cada soldado, deposita la rosa a los pies de la columna. Estas son palabras y sentimientos que no pudieron transmitirle cuando estaba de pie y con aliento. Este es el inminente adiós.

Los ojos negros de Shisui escrudiñan cada rostro que pasa frente a él. La sangre —de ya por sí hirviente— enloquece cuando la rabia le golpea la razón. Si esos traidores, estaban en algún lugar, de pie, observando con expresiones de perdida; simulando un dolor falso y ruin. Solo les esperaba una cosa, una única cosa que llena de fuego sus entrañas. La comisura de su labio se eleva con lentitud.

—Acabaré con todos ellos… — murmura, apenas escuchándolo dos inocentes guardias.

Espera con expresión indescifrable a que el último soldado deje y salga de su guardia. Para a su vez, cerrar de nuevo el círculo. Un tercer trompetazo resuena en el Clan e inmediatamente salen de entre los pobladores seis personas con instrumentos de música; con _Biwas_ , _Shakuhachis_ , y _Samisén_ como acompañantes, los seis músicos toman asiento a unos metros de la guardia. Y por último, una mujer Uchiha, con cabellos cortos y mirada frágil, hace acto de presencia desde lo alto de alguna corte que ha sobrevivido al ataque. No es más que una campesina que ha ofrecido un último regalo a su Señora, un canto doloroso. Shisui cierra los parpados.

— ¡Atención! — el anciano más viejo del Clan, lanza una orden con dureza. A su lado en seis sillas de terciopelo rojo, otros viejos lo acompañan. Como era de esperarse, hasta el último miembro del Clan se encontraba en la ceremonia. Generales, consejeros, y miembros de alto rango, miraban con indiferencia fingida todo el espectáculo. Todos ellos ya habían hecho su trabajo, estás dos semanas prepararon planes estrictos de batallas y adjuntaron todo tipo de posibles situaciones para obtener con seguridad la victoria. Y de esa forma, sentirse menos responsables y avergonzados por tal descuido —. ¡Firmes!

El rugido con la orden impregnada se desprende con firmeza. Shisui y los soldados, tensan su cuerpo como una estatua. Y en segundos, con un ligero sonido de _Shakuhachi_ la tonada comienza. De inmediato, la melodía invade los cuerpos de todos allí, penetra las pieles y conmueve los corazones heridos. La letra es profunda, hermosa. Tan hermosa que duele escucharla.

Sus ojos resentidos miran hacia la explanada de mármol blanco del palacio. Shisui observa el lugar donde ella desfalleció, el lugar donde ahora se encuentran ellos. El _Kan_ sentado en un trono dorado, con una armadura oscura y capa roja como la sangre; mira con expresión impenetrable, desde esa distancia, el funeral de su amada. Sus hijos robustos, con mirada afilada y en posición de descanso, vestidos de igual forma que su padre; se encuentran uno en cada lado del _Kan_. Itachi a su derecha y Sasuke a su izquierda. Como si Itachi fuera el escudo y Sasuke la espada que espera ser empuñada.

Ni un minino indicio de dolor se ha divisado en sus rostros. Cuando revelaron la noticia, se les vio tan tranquilos y serenos, que parecía imposible creer, que la mujer más importante de sus vidas había muerto. Shisui creía que la furia del infierno se desataría apenas se hubiesen enterado. Pero no fue así, al igual que todos ellos. Guardan y respetan la ida de su amada. Acechan un poderoso desastre dentro de sí y esperan con la furia quemándoles las venas, el amanecer del treceavo día.

Inhala y exhala con lentitud. Shisui sabe cómo se sienten, si a él, que es un simple subordinado que estuvo con ella pocos años, siente como si algo en él hubiese muerto, no quiere ni pensar, en lo que ellos sentirán.

Un último sonido de trompeta, más fuerte que el anterior y con la voz de la mujer como acompañante, se extiende hasta el bosque a la deriva. Como si se tratara de seres sin conciencia ni voluntad, en un veloz movimiento toman los arcos color plata que se escondían a su espalda. La flecha ya preparada descansa entre vuestros dedos ásperos. Sus respiraciones y miradas se vuelven turbias, pues saben que muy pronto el verdadero adiós dará comienzo.

El canto termina dejando un sabor de boca agridulce. La melodía fue extraordinaria, sí, pero sin embargo, eso no significó, que esta abriera heridas que tratan de sanar.

— ¡Preparen! — la potente voz del viejo vuelve a demandar.

Los soldados que protegen la columna comprimen los músculos y enderezan sus cuerpos. Sus miradas se afilan como halcones al acecho.

En la explanada de mármol blanco, tres hombres abandonan sus posiciones y se acercan lo suficiente al borde, para poder observar de mejor manera.

— ¡Apunten!

Al insomnio, los soldados levantan los arcos con rapidez. Apuntan, allí, donde yacen miles de pétalos de rosas.

Shisui estira con vigor la flecha dorada y su corazón vacila como un simple civil. En todo este tiempo, solo se limitó en asistir a las reuniones en las cortes, sin darse el permiso de sufrir la perdida, solo permaneció en silencio a la sombra del dolor. No tenía el derecho de llorar, la protección de Mikoto siempre fue su responsabilidad. Recuerda el día, en que, se arrodillo ante sus pies y le juro, con la mano sobre el corazón, que daría su propia vida para proteger la suya. Y al final, todas esas promesas no fueron más que palabras vacías, al final no pudo protegerla como debía. Por eso no tenía el derecho de llorarla.

—Está bien… — Shisui mira de soslayo el perfil de Óbito —. No hay nada de malo en ello.

Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Óbito ha susurrado las palabras que él, no se ha atrevido a decir. Regresa su mirar al objetivo y en su garganta, un nudo asfixiante nace.

— ¡Disparen!

Con una lluvia de oro, las flechas rompen las sogas que sostienen la red. El delicado aroma de los pétalos invade con velocidad todo el Clan. El viento, pareciese que también le tiene un obsequio a Mikoto. Un pequeño remolino de pétalos gira alrededor de la columna pasando por encima de la tela brillante, y cayendo sosegadamente al suelo quebrado. La vista se vuelve espectacularmente bella, tan bella que agravia mirarla.

Shisui mira hacia la explanada de mármol, el _Kan_ y sus hijos han tomado antorchas de fuego celeste. El atardecer se despide por última vez de ella y la noche acaricia su cuerpo inerte. Alumbrados por el fuego, y con vuelo lento, descienden hacia la columna.

Los doce mejores guerreros del Clan, desarman el círculo con majestuosidad. En filas perfectas, guardan los arcos y hacen emerger una rosa roja en sus puños. Uno por uno, abandona la silenciosa flor y en una última reverencia se despiden de su Señora. Shisui tensa la quijada, casi es su turno.

—Perdóneme… — el murmuro apenas es audible para sí mismo —. Perdóneme, Mi Señora…

Óbito deja vacío el espacio frente a él. Con las piernas tambaleantes y la primera lágrima invadiendo su rostro, se hinca ante ella. No hay ninguna columna frente a él, es Mikoto quien recibe la rosa.

—Lo siento — susurra. Y ya sin poder controlar el dolor, las gotas de su pesar, caen contra el piso. Saber que jamás volverá a verla es como una daga en su corazón —. Lo siento tanto.

Nadie a su alrededor dice algo. Ni siquiera lo miran. Entienden perfectamente lo que él siente, y aceptan como un acto de valentía, esas lágrimas llenas de impotencia.

Con el corazón un poco más aliviado, Shisui se pone de pie; limpiando, a su vez, con el dorso de su mano, hasta la última gota en su rostro. Su mirada se vuelve dura y con coraje renacido y fuerza latente, ofrece su última reverencia. Jura por su honor, que nunca descansara hasta ver caído al hombre que la ha dañado. Con determinación marcha hacia las filas de Soldados, asintiendo con la cabeza, cruza mirada con Itachi y Sasuke, quienes vuelan a unos metros de él.

Una vez caído el último pétalo de rosa, el _Kan_ en compañía de sus dos varones, vuela rodeando la columna. Dejando a su paso, rastros del fuego celeste. Se alejan un poco y bajan al suelo. Uno en cada esquina se coloca en descanso. Y miran con seriedad el fuego envolver con velocidad los troncos, hasta alcanzar el cuerpo. Ahora es su turno de hacer guardia.

El humo asciende, y los pobladores desaparecen uno por uno. Ignorando la mirada que observa todo desde algún lugar. Las horas pasan, acercándose a la nueva luz del treceavo día. Con postura firme y expresiones flemáticas, esperan hasta que la última ceniza de su Esposa y Madre, desaparezca en el viento.

El último adiós se pierde entre las montañas después del Clan, y las cenizas comienzan a esfumarse en una cálida brisa. No hay nada que pueda hacerse para hacerla volver, se ha ido muy lejos y atrás ha dejado un sinfín de sentimientos silenciosos.

/*/*/*/

—Trece días…

Murmura mientras escribe la cifra sobre la destartalada tarima. Con apenas ayuda de un clavo, que con suerte encontró tirado donde yacen las herramientas de medicina, lleva la cuenta de todos y cada uno de los días que lleva en este pequeño infierno. Se le hace increíble, que haya sobrevivido ya casi dos semanas enteras. No lo niega, ella misma aposto por que moriría en tres días, ya que, el hedor de este inmundo lugar es inaguantable. Pero mírala, aquí está, viviendo a duras penas.

Lanza un suspiro, y mira fijamente el nuevo número que ha ingresado en su lamentable cuenta. Trece días. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Apenas ayer la desgracia cayó sobre ella. Sakura se recuesta boca arriba, sobre su estropeado catre y con expresión melancólica esconde el clavo bajo su intento de almohada, y dice intento, porque, no cree que un montón de ropas podridas sean dignas de llamarse almohada. Los rayos del amanecer escocen su mirar, es la primera en despertarse en el cuartel de veinte personas donde "vive".

Una cabaña que amenaza con colapsar de un momento a otro, es el nuevo lugar donde duerme, realmente no se queja, pudo haber sido peor. Como dormir donde duermen los cerdos, amarrada como animal en matadero sobre un duro piso sin cobijo ni privacidad, a la espera de ser atacada por alguna bestia u hombre, su piel se estremece. Sí, pudo haber sido peor.

Las condiciones en las que habita pueden considerarse un lujo para muchos. El extraño interés que Orochimaru siente por ella, la ha salvado de violaciones y maltratos incesantes. No sabe si estar agradecida por eso, o temer por el precio que deberá pagar al final de todo esto. El que ese cerdo aun no le toque ni siquiera un pelo, no hace más que incrementar el miedo y la constante sensación, de que, algo muy malo le está preparando. Y es que, desde que llego, ni siquiera ha vuelto a tocar el tema de… la marca.

El primer día que fue arrojada a este repulsivo lugar, no pudo evitar ser llenada de un miedo nauseabundo cuando los guardias le ordenaron quitarse la ropa, obviamente, se resistió con uñas y dientes, grito con todas sus fuerzas que preferiría morir antes de ser vista y tocada por alguno de ellos. Se llevó la paliza de su vida. Lloro desconsoladamente cuando los golpes le impidieron seguir defendiéndose. Afortunadamente, cuando estuvieron a punto de despojarla por completo de su kimono lila, con un rugido fuerte, Suigetsu la salvo de una inminente violación. Días después se enteró de la orden que les fue dada a toda bestia, guardia y hombre, que se encontrara en la guarida. Tenían estrictamente prohibido tocarle un pelo a la humana rosada. Y por rosada, inmediatamente, supo que se trataba de ella. Aunque, eso no evito por completo, que aun siguieran los intentos de violación hacia su persona.

¿Cómo ha podido salvarse? Bueno, con temor descubrió una extraña habilidad, que no recuerda haber tenido hasta ese momento. Su cuerpo se movió con una serie de movimientos propios de un asesino, supo defenderse y pelear. La agilidad para patear traseros que surgió inesperadamente de ella, la ha salvado y le ha dado cierta reputación en la guarida. Cuando recibió preguntas de esclavos curiosos por su extraña destreza, ella solo respondió con seriedad. "—Mi padre me entreno." Obviamente, una gran mentira, pues nadie le enseño y ni siquiera tiene padre.

A partir de esa extraña revelación, una serie de eventos extraños comenzaron a ocurrir alrededor de ella, o más bien, en ella.

Desde que tiene memoria siempre se consideró un ser justo y bondadoso. Nunca se ha quedado de brazos cruzados cuando presencia abuso de poder o maltrato. Este putrefacto lugar, no iba a cambiar sus principios. Y lo demostraría incontables veces. La primera vez que observo el cómo latigueaban a un pobre anciano no dudo ni un segundo en ayudarlo. Se abalanzo contra el guardia sin repudio, desgraciadamente no es un excelente guerrero, así que, fue ella quien recibió un sinfín de fustazos. Las heridas en su espalda y piernas, que se crearon a causa de los golpes, sanaron en horas. ¡Horas, por dios! ¡¿Quién rayos sana en horas?! La confusión y las constantes preguntas de ¿Qué demonios pasa con ella? Siempre la asaltan por la noche sin tener alguna respuesta coherente. No puede evitar el pánico, al no comprender como es que su piel se cura sin ningún remedio médico, como es que, toda imperfección ha desaparecido de su cuerpo, como es que, a pesar de pasar hambre y maltrato no ha bajado de peso, y su apariencia luciera como el de una geisha. ¡¿Cómo?!

Siente cosquillas en el estómago. Hace todo lo posible por no asociarlo con la marca que yace en el hueco de su hombro, no quiere asociarlo con él. Aunque todas las señalas indican, que estas cosas vienen de ella —la marca—. Se rehúsa firmemente pensar en ello.

— ¡Paraos inútiles!

Aquí viene la alarma. Un desesperante chirrido inunda el ambiente, inmediatamente, comienzan a oírse los quejidos prontos del regreso del paraíso.

Ni siquiera, hace el intento por mover alguna extremidad. Las veinte personas que coexisten con ella, en este lujoso palacio, son todas ellas mujeres. Y lo agradece enormemente a los dioses. Se llevó una grata y triste sorpresa, cuando una escandalosa mujer fue corriendo hacia ella apenas llevaba dos días aquí.

—Sakura, date prisa, sabes que estas desgraciadas se terminan el agua — la queja es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no haber sido escuchada por todas allí.

—Ino… — Sakura lanza un suspiro —. Sé más amigable por favor, además, sabes que Tenten siempre aguarda nuestro lugar.

Realmente, Sakura se considera alguien con mucha suerte. No sabe cómo sucedió, pero ha podido hacerse de tres excelentes amigas. Amigas, que tienen peor suerte que ella.

Hace unos años, en su aldea se corrió el rumor de la desaparición de una pequeña niña, después de la visita de los mercaderos. Los rumores eran ciertos. Esos infelices raptaron a esa niña y la vendieron a este efímero lugar. A Ino no le gusta hablar sobre ello. Después está Tenten, quien con sinceridad, tiene la peor suerte de todas allí. Ella fue importada de China, una tierra lejana, donde, en su mayoría, viven humanos; su belleza atrajo la atención de Orochimaru. Apenas la vio y en menos de una hora fue cuando ella ya era transportada con cadenas por doquier, hacia los aposentos de ese asqueroso. El tiempo, que ha estado alejada de su familia ha provocado que poco a poco el olvido llegase, ya no recuerda el brillo de los ojos de su madre.

—Niñas, dense prisa, saben que todo se descontrolara en unos minutos — el llamado impregnado en una ronca y tranquila voz, hace levantar a Sakura de su "cómodo" catre.

Su tercera amiga, es una bella señora de la tercera edad, que por su apariencia uno pensaría que ni siquiera tiene fuerza para caminar, pero como todo, nada de ese tembloroso cuerpo es cierto. Chiyo es su nombre, siempre con el uniforme que todas ellas llevan, con ligeros dobleces en las muñecas y cuello, y su cabello corto de canas grises. Chiyo puede romper narices en menos de un segundo. Es poco lo que se sabe de ella, lo único que han podido sacarle de información, es que, viene de una aldea que se llama "Arena".

Sakura no supo si sentir felicidad por no hallarse sola en tan horrido lugar, o sentir tristeza por tan desdichado encuentro.

Con el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, Sakura e Ino se dirigen hacia los cuartos de baño. Después de la puerta maltratada que las separa de los demás refugios, se puede entrar al infierno. Tierra seca y sin vida es lo único que se puede apreciar en este lugar, no tiene idea de cuantos refugios más existen bajo el mando de Orochimaru, lo único que es claro aquí, es que, debe ser monstruosamente grande.

Como todo, los esclavos son ingresados a diferentes áreas de trabajo. Por lo que sabe; hay cuatro áreas con miles de esclavos en cada una de ellas. La primera, yacen las personas que son usadas para experimentos degradantes, no tiene idea, qué clase de cosas les harán allí, solo ha llegado ver cuerpos en masa ser incinerados en zanjas. Simplemente horrido. Si algún llega a salir de aquí, correrá por su cuenta, que este lugar sea destruido.

Dos áreas más son usadas para trabajos forzosos, especialmente, la cultivación de hierbas y plantas. Cuando era una niña, su madrina le encomendaba recolectar plantas para la elaboración de libros medicinales. Aquel divertido juego, le ayudo a memorizar gran parte de aquellas plantas. Por ente, las plantas que cultiva Orochimaru, son todas ellas, en su mayoría. Drogas. Está más que segura que más de la mitad de los cultivos son somníferos, la parte restante no tiene idea de que categoría son. Ni qué clase de uso les dará.

La última área se divide en dos partes. Una de ellas, de la que ella es parte, se dedica al cuidado de enfermos y lesionados de la guarida. Algo así como una clínica contrabandeada. La segunda sección, es la encargada de procesar esas plantas.

Sakura se ha hecho una idea bastante clara de cómo es la administración de este lugar. Orochimaru y subordinados, cultivan las drogas, las procesan y alteran, para después usarlas en los esclavos. Y aquellos que sobreviven a esas pruebas infames son mandados al área médica. Algo bastante depravado.

—Tenemos bastante trabajo hoy — dice Ino con pesadez —. No lo sabes, pero cada quince días, este lugar se vuelve más despreciable de lo que ya es.

— ¿Por qué? — la mirada de Sakura se torna curiosa. Con pasos tranquilos recorren las calles extensas entre las cabañas.

Ino lanza un largo suspiro.

—Hoy, muchos miembros serán llevados al campo de experimentación.

Aquella explicación carente de sensibilidad, es suficiente para que Sakura comprenda. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecen de remordimiento y mira con pena, el lugar por donde camina. Todas las personas con expresiones de sufrimiento, se mueven como si fuesen muertos vivientes, como seres con programación determinada, elaboran actividades funestas. Seguramente, todos ellos tienen miedo de ser escogidos, o tal vez, estén ansiosos por ingresar y de esa manera poder morir. Que desdicha.

—Hey, humana rosada.

Instintivamente, Sakura e Ino detienen su camino. Saben que el llamado va dirigido a ellas. Confusas miran hacia un costado, de entre las cabañas una mata de cabello blanco se asoma de las sombras. Apenas reconocen al sujeto su cuerpo tiembla en una convulsión de miedo.

—Es Suigetsu — Ino toma la delgada muñeca de Sakura —. Vámonos, hagamos como si no lo hubiésemos escuchado.

Sakura sin oponer resistencia, asiente con los ojos muy abiertos. El que, el soldado número uno de ese asqueroso, venga a buscarla no debe significar nada bueno. Parpadeando como si estuviera confundida, aparta su vista de él y actuando como sugirió su amiga, trata de alejarse lo más lejos posible, pero no funciona.

— Sé que me has visto — avisa Suigetsu —. Detente.

Sus pies se hunden en la tierra apenas escucha la voz de Suigetsu. A regañadientes y temerosa, detiene todo paso, haciendo, a su vez, parar a Ino. Solo han sido pocas las veces en las que ha visto a Suigetsu. No viene mucho por el área de medicina, pues al aparecer es el escolta personal de Orochimaru. Los rumores sobre él son bastos. Al parecer, fue reclutado de una lejana y extraña especie, su apariencia de bestia se asemeja a un hombre lobo feroz y brutal, de pelaje blanco y filosas garras.

—Sakura — Ino la mira con interrogación —. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nos ha visto, Ino — responde derrotada —, no importa a donde vayamos, tarde o temprano me encontrara. Además, no es como que tengo muchas posibilidades de esconderme.

—Maldición — Ino chasquea la lengua frustrada. Sakura tiene toda la razón, con el ceño fruncido toma con fuerza la mano de su rosada amiga, y gira en dirección a Suigetsu —. Veamos que quiere este bastardo.

Con el corazón a galope, Sakura respira hondo. En segundos, el gran cuerpo de Suigetsu se detiene a solo unos pasos de ella, a esa pequeña distancia puede ver, sin ninguna imperfección, el color de sus ojos violetas y el matiz de su pálida piel. De mentón fuerte y nariz pequeña, Suigetsu la encara con arrogancia. Sakura traga con dificultad.

Divertido mira las dos pequeñas manos sostenerse con fuerza y agrega con sonrisa seductora:

—Tienes que venir conmigo — no es una pregunta —. En este instante.

Sin dejar tiempo para si quiera procesar el pedido, Sakura responde tenaz: —No iré a ninguna parte contigo.

Suigetsu ríe ante su rápida respuesta.

—Muy sensato de tu parte — concede —. Pero, lamento decir que; si no vienes, entonces, tendré que cargarte como a un cerdito — parece más una amenaza que broma.

Los ojos de Sakura se cruzan con los de Suigetsu, a este, le es gracioso observar la determinación en su pequeña mirada. A pesar de vivir en condiciones deplorables, le sorprende, que aún no haya perdido la fuerza de voluntad. No lo niega, el día que la trajo aquí, la abandono a su suerte, sin importarle si era atacada o agredida. Se dijo que, era una humana más que había caído en los enredos de algún bastardo, y por ello, se merecía una lección. Más grande fue su sorpresa cuando escucho el alboroto apenas se dio vuelta. Verla pelear como a un perro para defenderse, provoco en él, un extraño interés, interés que lo obligo a defenderla y protegerla. Vigilándola desde las sombras, sin que ella lo sepa, Suigetsu siempre ha seguido sus movimientos.

—Hermosa, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos? — dice refiriéndose a Ino.

—Lamento decirte que no lo haré — Ino se niega firmemente —. Así que, mejor regresa sobre tus pasos, perrito.

Aquella negación no hizo más que empeorar la situación. En un veloz y casi imperceptible movimiento, Suigetsu toma por el mentón a Ino. Su cuerpo roza con amago el sorprendido de ella.

— ¿Sabes? — susurra con malicia —. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, amenos, claro, de que así lo desees.

La tensión sube como el calor del fuego. El corazón de Sakura se vuelve errático. Lo que menos quiere, a estas alturas, es involucrar a inocentes en sus problemas. Cuando llego aquí, no fue capaz de decirles el por qué había sido entregada, solo se limitó en decir, que su padre la vendió porque eran demasiado pobres. No fue vergüenza la razón por la que no revelo la verdad, es más el sentimiento de rechazo que pensó que ellas tendrían hacia ella. Sería muy injusto y se convertiría en una basura, al igual que ellos, si deja que sus únicas amigas salgan dañadas en toda está horrible situación.

Decidida, se suelta del agarre de Ino e inmediatamente se interpone entre Suigetsu y ella, desafiando sin temor al brutal hombre.

—Este asunto solo me concierne a mí — musita con ligero temblor en su pecho —. No es necesario que involucres a terceras personas.

El inesperado acto ha tomado por sorpresa a Suigetsu. La mirada de Sakura se ha llenado por completo de repulsión y rencor. Con incomodidad, endereza su cuerpo y asiente con seriedad. Ser objeto del odio de Sakura lo hace sentir extraño.

—Sakura… — Ino arruga las cejas confundida. No puede ver el rostro de su amiga pero si puede ver el nerviosismo en sus manos —. ¿Qué estás?

—Ino, por favor, vete — pide fingiendo tranquilidad.

— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? — reprocha —. No voy a dejarte sola con este infeliz.

Sakura lanza un suspiro profundo, gira con alma y sonríe con farsa al cruzar mirada con Ino.

—Estaré bien, te lo prometo — toma los delgados hombros de Ino —. Estate tranquila y espérenme en la clínica. ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero…

—Por favor, Ino — Sakura corta su tenacidad —. No tardaré… ¿Cierto?

Pregunta al silencioso Suigetsu, la mirada suplicante de Sakura lo observa detenidamente.

—Así es — responde con voz seria —. Solo es algo rutinario.

A decir verdad, Suigetsu tampoco sabe si ella estará de vuelta en poco tiempo.

— ¿Lo ves? — Sakura alienta la ida de Ino con ligeros empujones —. No te preocupes, y guárdame un poco de pan.

Sin tener otra opción, Ino asiente, no sin mirarla con sospecha. Indecisa y con pasos intranquilos gira hacia la dirección contraria a ellos. La desconfianza de dejarla sola con él, se debe, a que muchos no han regresado de ese "Algo rutinario". Mira una vez más detrás de ella y observa la espalda delgada de Sakura. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella?

—Por qué… — el semblante de Sakura cambia, deja a un lado su falsa tranquilidad y se deja llenar de desasosiego. Casi igual que cuando la atraparon —. ¿Por qué tengo ir contigo?

Suigetsu mira hacia la barda que se encuentra después de las cabañas. Tensa la quijada, no entiende porque, de pronto ha sentido la necesidad de decirle que se vaya, que corra si es posible. Pasa sus manos por su cabello blanco y lo alborota.

—Orochimaru, me ha enviado por ti — exclama con pesadez.

La impresión provoca que Sakura lo mire con pavor. Sus instintos más básicos se prenden en una advertencia aguda. El recuerdo de todo lo que dijo e hizo para que su padre la abandonara regresa en un escalofrío que penetra sus huesos con lentitud. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan de repente? Sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar las cosas, pero nunca imagino que sería en tan poco tiempo. Sus manos tiemblan y en un acto por controlarlas las oprime contra su pecho inquieto.

Una sola imagen aparece en sus pensamientos, después de todo el tiempo que no lo ha visto, sentirse en peligro, hace que su subconsciente trate de llamarlo. Cierra los ojos y respira con sobresalto, esto tiene que ver con él, con Sasuke. Oh, dios. ¿Qué debería hacer?

— ¿Por qué quiere verme? — pregunta como si no lo supiera —. Y-yo… no le sirvo…

—No lo sé — Suigetsu contempla cada contracción de miedo en ella —. Pero… estaré ahí, a unos metros, si algo pasa, entonces…

Niega con la cabeza, ¿Pero qué mierda está diciendo? Agradece a su pánico por no dejarla oír. Se aclara la garganta, y se repite constantemente que nada de lo que pase con ella es de su incumbencia. Con esos pensamientos, toma con indiferencia el brazo de Sakura, haciendo que esta de un salto con sorpresa.

—Date prisa, entre más rápido mejor.

La resistencia del delgado cuerpo no tarda en aparecer. Sakura mira escandalizada al hombre que la sujeta con duda. No quiere ir, no quiere ir.

—Por favor… te lo pido… — sus labios rosados tiemblan mientras agarra con fuerza la camisa gris de Suigetsu —. Por favor, no me hagas ir.

Cientos de pensamientos, llenos de las más horribles situaciones se amontonan en la razón de Sakura. El miedo que siente tiene una base más que refutada. Orochimaru debe tenerle algo preparado, algo debió de haber pasado para que, de pronto, él decidiera llamarla. Abre los ojos perpleja al cruzarse una pequeña posibilidad por su atolondrada mente. Tal vez…

—A… alguien… ¿Alguien ha v-venido? — su voz acoge esperanza ilusa.

Suigetsu se da cuenta de sus pensamientos ingenuos, y se llena de enojo al comprender que ella, espera poder ver al hombre que la marco. Fastidiado la toma por los hombros y la zangolotea, mientras la mira con furia.

—No ha venido nadie y jamás lo hará — expone con veneno —. ¿Entiendes? ¡Él no vendrá a salvarte!

— ¡Ya lo sé! — la desesperación de Sakura explota junto con un manotazo —. ¡Ya lo sé, maldición!

Lo sabe, lo sabe mejor que nadie. Él simplemente le engaño, le hizo creer en palabras idas y vacías, para después abandonarla con un sinfín de preguntas. ¡¿Por qué a ella la marco?! Teniendo cientos de posibilidades, ¿Por qué ella? ¡¿Por qué?! Perdió su hogar y su familia por él. Y sin embargo, ni siquiera se ha dignado en buscarla o darle alguna señal de vida. Su respiración se acelera. Ya no puede pensar en alguna justificación, que le pueda hacer sentir que aún no ha terminado, que solo se trata de una horrida pesadilla y que él pronto vendrá por ella, como lo prometió. Sus ojos se cristalizan, y se toma el puente de la nariz. Es una completa idiotez, reclamar algo que solo se vivió por un día.

—Escucha… — Suigetsu susurra, cuidando sus palabras —. Seguramente, es la marca, por el que te ha mandado a llamar. Sé que es difícil creerme en estos momentos, lo sé, ¿De acuerdo? — su mirada violeta, cambia a una llena de compasión —. Pero ten por seguro… que te regresare ilesa.

La confusión aflora la expresión de Sakura. ¿De qué está hablando? Dudosa desaparece cualquier rastro de llanto y lo mira detenidamente.

— ¿Me protegerás? — pregunta casi con gracia.

No hay contestación alguna, solo una mirada sin vestigio de arrogancia o diversión. La boca de Sakura se abre con estupor, pero la desconfianza gana terreno.

— ¿Por qué me protegerías? Acaso, Orochimaru te pido ganar mi confianza, para después hacer conmigo lo que quieran. Es eso ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto que no — dice incrédulo —. No importa si no me crees, con que lo sepas es más que suficiente.

La tensión se desvanece y el silencio nace. No importa como lo vea, este cambio drástico de situación es completamente irracional y confuso. ¿Por qué alguien como él la protegería? Sus ojos se entrecierran, no volverá a caer en promesas falsas. No lo hará de nuevo, seguramente, él también trata de engañarla.

—No te creo — repite con dureza.

Suigetsu no se sorprende, es lógico e inteligente no creerle. Con un suspiro la toma de su antebrazo, mientras agrega con cansancio:

—Tonterías.

Y sin esperar ya nada más, comienza a caminar hacia la barda, que secretamente esconde una puerta. Suigetsu ignora por completo el temblor del cuerpo humano, y con grandes zancadas lo arrastra junto con él. Toca con fuerza la pared y mira hacia los lados para asegurarse que nadie los vea. Dentro de la barda se abre una salida de concreto y de ella se asoma otro guardia. Sin siquiera mirarlo se adentra, cruzando el pequeño pasadizo que intercepta los campos con la guarida de Orochimaru. Una vez llegando al otro lado de la barda, puede verse, la diferencia. Hierba verde y llena de vida les da la bienvenida. Y con solo unos pasos, a lo lejos, en el porche de un magnifico palacio, alguien los espera.

Sakura se detiene e instintivamente se agarra a lo primero que encuentra. Sosteniéndose del brazo de Suigetsu, mira con el corazón en la garganta, al principal culpable de su desgracia. Orochimaru en una bata de seda negra y bordados de color oro, abre ambos brazos y con una sonrisa imperiosa; Ofrece una nefasta bienvenida.

No puede ni quiere evitar el miedo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si sabe qué clase de bastardo es ese fenómeno. Apega su cuerpo a la espalda de Suigetsu, como si este fuera a protegerla. Sus ojos se dirigen al cielo vacío de media mañana. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no vienes? Deja salir sus más profundos sentimientos, y a pesar de saber que él también la abandono, y le engaño diciéndole no más que mentiras. Aun sabiendo todo ello, con pesar una pequeña esperanza aún vive en su interior. Cierra los ojos fuertemente. Sin saber por qué, sus rezos repiten un solo nombre.

¡Sasuke, ¿Dónde estás?!

/*/*/*/

El alboroto propio del desastre, nace y se extiende por todo el reino. Los civiles se inquietan, y asustan al mirar los escuadrones formase con ímpetu en la explanada. El símbolo del reino del Emperador Hashirama, yace sobre vuestros pechos y las lanzas, y banderas, se divisan desdé lo alto de las ventanas del castillo. Los combates no han cesado desde hace semanas, sin ni siquiera tener, una oportunidad de victoria, han ido perdiendo gran parte de vidas inocentes.

El primer ataque tomo por sorpresa al reino del sur. Sin las posibilidades para dar frente, solo pudieron dar un inmediato aviso al Emperador sobre el monstruoso ejército que estaba arrasando con agresividad los pueblos. Fue demasiado tarde cuando los refuerzos llegaron, ni una sola alma o cuerpo habitaba el reino, a no ser por niños y viejos, con solo los rastros de una colosal masacre impregnadas en sus expresiones. Las casas fueron destruidas, el castillo incendiado, y hombres y mujeres jóvenes, junto a solados fueron secuestrados. Ese fue el primer aviso de la tormenta. Algo difícil de creer y manejar, se forjaba con crueldad.

Lo más extraño, era que, la única especie que estaba siendo aniquilada era en su totalidad humanos. Ninguna otra nación estaba siendo atacada o dominada. Reino que atacaban, reino qué desaparecía por completo. El cataclismo del que su pueblo estaba siendo víctima, solo lo llevo a una única posible razón. El enemigo incrementaba sus tropas a base de humanos, con seguridad, podría decir que ahora mismo, todos los rehenes estaban siendo sometidos a la transformación mestiza. Si esto seguía de esta forma, muy pronto la extinción llegaría.

Poco sabían de los nuevos enemigos. Poder interminable y armaduras poderosas, con bestias incontrolables, era lo que refugiados repetían llenos de pánico. La impotencia de no poder proteger a su pueblo lo enfurecía a grados inimaginables.

—Mí Señor.

Los pensamientos de Hashirama se ven interrumpidos por el consejero secundario. Con paso seguro camina hacia el ventanal principal del palacio de paredes blancas.

—Los refuerzos darán marcha hacia el Oeste, apenas de orden — avisa con firmeza.

Sus cabellos largos se abalanzan al ritmo del viento, con las manos descansando a su espalda; contempla las formaciones de sus hombres. Enviara refuerzos para la evacuación inmediata del reino del Oeste. Al nivel que se encuentra para contraatacar, solo asegura una inminente derrota.

—Esperen un poco más — ordena con seriedad —. Saldrán apenas el aviso sea emitido.

El viejo consejero, mira con extrañeza la espalda de su líder. No entiende de qué tipo de aviso de este hablando. Confuso se permite preguntar — ¿Qué aviso, Mi Señor?

Los ojos eruditos de Hashirama miran hacia el horizonte vacío. Hace una semana, tuvo una reunión de suma importancia. La identidad del enemigo se vio revelada, y sus planes fueron descubiertos al tener una visita del líder del Clan Uchiha. El recuerdo, aun fresco, llena su pensamiento tranquilo.

— _¡¿Desertor del Clan Uchiha?! — la incredulidad del Emperador llamea en su expresión —. ¿Cómo es posible?_

— _Hace siete días, mientras desayunaba con mi familia — dice Fugaku con semblante frío._

— _¿Quién es el desertor? — pregunta enseguida —. ¿Con que razones?_

 _La mirada de Fugaku se oscurece observando el silencioso pueblo humano._

— _Madara — musita con sequedad —. Traiciono y declaro la guerra a su propio linaje. Alegando ser el próximo gobernante de todas las razas existentes._

— _Eso es imposible — declara Hashirama con gracia —. No tiene el poder ni los medios, para emprender tan horrido plan._

— _Te equivocas — masculla Fugaku con temple indiferente —. Desgraciadamente, estas equivocado._

 _No hay rastro de que aquello sea una broma, la mirada de Hashirama se posa sobre los gestos de Fugaku. Esto no puede ser posible._

— _Madara se adjuntó con fuerzas desconocidas. El que atacara a mi Clan y que mis hombres no pudiesen dañarles, es una mera prueba, de que, Madara es poderoso y no se detendrá hasta cumplir con su objetivo. Tu especie, por ser la más débil, es la primera en ser sometida._

 _La forma en la que ha dicho tremenda atrocidad lo llena de enojo. Recarga su peso sobre sus manos en el escritorio de su despacho y respira profundo._

— _¿Cómo es posible que tenga tan vasto ejército?— pregunta con la voz ronca._

— _Son un conjunto de todas las razas — mira por un momento a Hashirama —. Incluso, humanos hay entre ellos._

— _Esos ya no son humanos — sus manos se vuelven puños —. Debemos hacer algo para detenerlo._

 _Fugaku bebe todo el contenido de su copa, regresa su mirar al pueblo y guarda silencio con meditación._

— _Ahora mismo, no podemos tomar responsabilidad directa por los ataques a los que te has visto envuelto. Solo espera una semana más, para que el Clan Uchiha contrataque._

 _El Emperador lanza un suspiro y acompaña a su viejo amigo a contemplar su propio reino._

— _Sabes que esa no es la manera apropiada para dar frente a esto — su mirar se detiene en el perfil del Kan de los Uchihas, algo más se esconde entre esa piel fruncida bajo sus ojos negros —. Si le ha declarado la guerra a todas las especies, entonces, solo es necesario unirnos para derrotarlo._

 _Una diminuta sonrisa aflora la expresión sosa de Fugaku._

— _Unirnos tardara meses, las demás naciones, no querrán involucrarse al saber que la amenaza es mínima. Por eso, es necesario acabar con él, ahora que su ejército no es lo suficientemente fuerte para someter a una raza por completo._

 _Fugaku tiene razón, nadie más, querrá involucrarse en una batalla que, por el momento, ha sido declarada a la raza humana. Se toma el puente de la nariz._

— _¿Por qué tan de repente ha declarado tan absurda contienda?_

 _La quijada de Fugaku se tensa._

— _Por qué es un bastardo._

Hashirama lanza un suspiro.

—Pronto lo sabrás — responde —. Solo debemos esperar.

Despejando su mirar de las tropas, observa detenidamente hacia un costado.

—Señor, hay un rumor que corre entre los soldados. Y habla del por qué, el Clan Uchiha no ha dado frente a la guerra — avisa el consejero.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Los rumores llegaron hace unos momentos — comienza a explicar —. Uno de nuestros informantes, ha dicho, que el primer objetivo de los enemigos no fuimos nosotros, Señor. Sino el reino Uchiha. Como se esperaba de ellos, pudieron defenderse y así evitar la invasión. Pero no salieron ilesos.

Para Hashirama, aquella información no es nueva, juega con sus dedos. El cielo se está estremeciendo y hace que capte la atención del Emperador.

—El enemigo asesino a la Señora del Clan.

Su respiración se congela y sus dedos dejan de moverse. Una vez procesada cada palabra infame que acabo de oír, hace que la impresión de tremenda noticia provoque que Hashirama vuelva por completo su cuerpo, su semblante tranquilo desaparece en segundos.

— ¡¿Mikoto?! — pregunta exaltado —. ¡¿Mikoto fue asesinada?!

—Así parece. Han estado en luto estos doce días, por eso mismo, no han salido a la guerra.

—No — niega Hashirama pasmado —. Debe ser una mentira.

Si aquello resulta ser cierto, Fugaku le hubiese dicho de tan atroz acontecimiento. Es incoherente pensar que Mikoto haya muerto, si fuese de esa manera, el caos y la destrucción se hubiesen desatado como el torrente de una tormenta eléctrica. La coherencia flaquea en el mar de sus pensamientos. Hashirama abre los ojos perplejo. Debe aceptar que la actitud de Fugaku no era normal cuando vino a visitarlo, además, puede jurar por los dioses divinos, que nunca menciono a su mujer o hijos.

— ¿Es verídica la fuente?

El consejero asiente una sola vez.

—No puede ser cierto… — ¿Por qué Fugaku cubriría la muerte de su mujer? No importa cómo lo piense, la situación se le antoja imposible.

Del firmamento nace un inhumano sonido. Escépticos miran hacia el horizonte. La resonancia de un cuerno estalla con potencia en toda la tierra. Ese desgraciado cuerno es inconfundible, Hashirama recuerda haber oído, una sola vez, aquel incesante sonido. Este es el aviso del que hablo Fugaku.

Con zancadas apresuradas, atraviesa el vestíbulo del palacio. Con el sonido del cuerno sonante en sus oídos, sube las escaleras en forma de caracol con velocidad. Inesperadamente, llegar a la azotea nunca fue tan asfixiante. Ignorando los llamados de sus subordinados empuja con fuerza el portón de madera que da hacia el exterior. Emblemático mira hacia el cielo.

— ¡Señor! — grita un soldado —. ¡Ese sonido!

—Es el aviso de la guerra — dice Hashirama sin despegar la vista del firmamento —. Ese sonido significa una sola cosa. El Clan Uchiha entrara en combate.

Sus palabras ya no son escuchadas por nadie a su alrededor. En el reino entero todos observan descorazonados el cielo.

Desde las montañas y en la cima del castillo, una poderosa guardia de no más que siete escuadrones, conformados por hombres con alas y armaduras negras, vuela con fuerza rompiendo y haciendo estremecer la tierra. No puede decir a ciencia cierta cuanto de su ejército ha prendido vuelo al campo de batalla, lo único que sabe con seguridad, es que, en este instante el verdadero estupor de la guerra dará comienzo, sin que nada ni nadie pueda detenerle. Seguramente fue Fugaku quien ha estado haciendo sonar su llegada. Después de casi cincuenta años, el cuerno que promete devastación y agonía, ha vuelto a sonar con más fuerza y brutalidad.

No es para menos, piensa Hashirama. Si Mikoto ha muerto, solo una cosa podía esperarse. Los Uchihas son conocidos y respetados por ser la especie más fuerte y vengativa de toda la existencia. Este, es apenas, el inicio de la deuda que les harán pagar.

— ¡Que salgan las tropas! — demanda con el calor de la adrenalina palpable en sus venas —. ¡Quiero hasta el último civil en este reino!

El plan de Fugaku fue preciso y sin contratiempos sorpresivos. Una vez dado el aviso, inmediatamente, tenía que ir por los suyos. Debía acoger y proteger a toda la humanidad mientras el Clan daba frente contra Madara. Algo insultante podría decirse, pero a estas alturas y con las pérdidas a gran magnitud, ya nada le importaba. Ser protegido por los Uchihas era el nuevo plan. De esa forma el ejército enemigo no tendría más posibilidades de incrementación.

Hashirama observa el descender de dos hombres a su frente. Controlando la sorpresa que le causo tremendo impacto, se aclara la garganta y la expresión de seriedad que tenía momentos antes regresa a sus facciones. Las compuertas del reino dejan salir un crujido cuando se abren por completo, los pasos del ejercito humano llenan y se envuelven con el alteo de los Uchihas. Sus sirvientes solo se limitan a mirar embobados el magnífico espectáculo. Vuelve a cruzar sus brazos a su espalda.

—Mi nombre es Itachi, heredero del Clan Uchiha — saluda una potente voz —. Y estás son las tropas que resguardaran su reino.

No es necesario que se presente, cualquier ser reconocería al vástago mayor de Fugaku. Hashirama asiente con la actitud que su cargo le dicta. Es información lo que estos muchachos han venido a buscar. Mira al otro hombre que acompaña a Itachi. La vista furtiva que se pierde con indiferencia le es conocida. Es como ver a Mikoto en varón. Ah no ser que…

— ¿Cuál es su nombre, joven Uchiha? — pregunta con interés.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

La contestación inmediata envuelta en una magnifica voz, le provoca otra impresión que casi le cuesta caer de bruces.

— ¿Quién? — pregunta Itachi sin demasiados detalles.

—Es el único de armadura diferente — responde Hashirama, sin dejar de mirar al joven de coraza negra y capa roja —. He tratado de capturarlo por mis propios medios, pero me ha resultado muy difícil. Al parecer, todos ellos son mestizos con bastas habilidades y conocimientos de ataque.

Claro que tenía plena consciencia del segundo hijo de Fugaku, pero por lo que sabía, él despertaría doscientos años más tarde. Dos espectaculares espadas descansan a su espalda y su mirada afilada de ceño fruncido solo observa al frente. En toda su existencia, solo escucho historias sobre sus brillantes destrezas y poderes, jamás hubiese pensado verlo en persona. Y menos en estas desafortunadas circunstancias. Enterarse de esta forma es una falta de amabilidad, Fugaku tendrá que pagarle con un vino exquisito por provocarle tremendos impactos. Hashirama asiente silencioso. Tal vez, ha sido despertado por el terrible infortunio de su madre.

—Hable con su padre hace un par de días. La situación se complica con cada día que pasa — expone —. El comandante, se llama Yamaru, posee inmensas habilidades en batalla y es muy perceptivo de su alrededor. Creemos que él es uno de los principales guerreros de Madara.

—Lo sabemos — exclama Itachi —. Seremos cuidadosos.

Hashirama se toma la barbilla, pensativo camina hacia al borde del edificio.

—No se confíen por ser poderosos, recuerden que Madara trabaja con fuerzas desconocidas — aconseja sabio —. Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar, entonces, no duden en decirlo.

Las capas de Itachi y Sasuke se balancean al desplegar sus poderosas alas.

—Somos conscientes de ello — Itachi hace un pequeña reverencia —. Con su permiso, nos retiramos.

—Tengan cuidado, hijos.

Con elegantes movimientos los hermanos Uchiha emprenden vuelo. Dando bastas instrucciones el cielo se estremece al contemplar el descender de los escuadrones. Hashirama mira hasta perder de vista las imponentes alas de acero. La furia podía verse en sus expresiones, solo espera que la sed de venganza no los engañe. Observa el firmamento, seguramente, Mikoto reza por que todo salga bien.

—No los abandones, Mikoto.

/*/*/*/

— ¡Follad todo lo que se mueva! — ruge el comandante —. ¡¿Escuchéis?!

— ¡Grrrn!

El bramido por contestación hace que los pajarillos que descansaban en los árboles salgan huyendo presos del pánico. Solo unas horas atrás, abandonaron la base para dar marcha hacia el siguiente objetivo como lo ordenado Madara. Su ejército no es más que una mezcla de razas y bastardos, llenos de codicia y repugnancia. Los enfrentamientos e invasiones resultan ser fáciles de protagonizar. Los humanos no tienen el poder suficiente para combatir a una verdadera bestia.

Los treinta mil hombres que forman tan poderoso ejército se movilizan con rapidez, pues falta muy poco, para que, crucen por completo el bosque. Detrás de esos inmensos árboles llenos de vida se esconde el Reino del Oeste. Una débil villa que seguramente prepara a sus insignificantes hombres a la entrada de una fortaleza tan frágil, que él mismo puede derribarla de un golpe. Siendo comandante de la legión de invasores, tiene el deber de estudiar todo lo posible del terreno que penetra. Yamaru es su nombre, y de acento extranjero, cabalga un gran cerdo de pelaje oscuro. Su blanca barba a medio pecho se enrosca entre sus dedos.

—Dejad a los niños y matad a los viejos — murmura como si fuese una canción alegre —. Tomad a las mujeres y traed a los hombres.

Realmente no hay mucho que contar sobre él. Hace setenta años fue reclutado, siendo unos de los primeros en unírsele a Madara. Alcohólico por nacimiento, perdió toda la dignidad que podía atribuírsele. Una vez, mucho antes de hacer pacto con el demonio, fue capaz de vender a sus hijas por una mísera gota de alcohol. Aquella cicatriz incapaz de ser borrada es la principal causa de su unión. Un futuro próspero de nueva familia, lo sedujeron como una prostituta seduce a un hombre. Su nueva familia conformada por una sola mujer de cabellos rubios y temple fuerte, y un vástago de no apenas diez años, lo esperan con las riquezas de las que siempre fue merecedor.

Él es la prueba viviente de lo que pueden hacer unas cuantas bolsas de oro. Por eso no le sorprendió que la legión de bastardos se agrandara a tan inmensa longevidad. Sabe con seguridad, que el mundo como lo conoce cambiará, pues no hay poder suficiente que pueda detener la fuerza abrumadora con la que se dirigen.

El valle de árboles se termina frente suyo y la sorpresa inunda sus viejos rasgos.

— ¿Pero qué es está mierda? — pregunta al darle la bienvenida una ciudad fantasma.

Nada, no hay ni un solo soldado que venga a darle frente. Su olfato le dice que ni siquiera hay humano viviente dentro del reino.

— ¡Preparaos la catapulta! — brama con fiereza.

Si esos bastardos le están jugando una puta broma, él mismo los hará salir por la fuerza. Detrás a su espalda, el camorreo se prepara con una inmensa roca que será lanzada por un espécimen de grandes dimensiones. Levanta su gran espada de acero y sus ojos viejos, miran cautelosos la deshabitada ciudad. El castillo de ladrillos grises se convierte en el objetivo.

— ¡Derrumbad esa puta entrada! — la punta de su espada brilla al rayo del sol cuando la eleva imponente.

La orden no es dada, el viento trae consigo el sonido de un siseo. Los murmullos de los solados acrecientan con la flecha que se dirige hacia ellos con velocidad. Yamaru observa palmo la incrustación de la punta contra la tierra. Un pedazo de tela con un símbolo bordado es lo único que lo acompaña. El cerdo que monta se inquieta.

— ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Uchiha?

No hace falta que mire con demasiado detalle el símbolo, la respuesta es clara. Súbitamente vuelve su vista hacia el lugar de donde fue lanzada la flecha, está seguro que vino después de la cima del castillo. ¿Cómo es posible? No ha sentido ningún aroma que no sea el hedor de sus combatientes.

— ¡Callaos bastardos! — grita con enfado.

Sus pupilas se mueven de un lado a otro buscando al ser que lo mira. Sabe que alguien lo observa con detenimiento. Su impecable oído se concentra sin tomar en cuenta el sonido a su alcance. Los segundos se vuelven eternos mientras espera con impaciencia.

 _Chusk…_

En un súbito movimiento vuelve su rostro, y apunta veloz con su espada de acero hacia la fachada del abandonado castillo.

— ¡Atacad! — ruge con brutalidad —. ¡Esos bastardos nos han puesto una trampa!

La conmoción provoca que en instantes los mestizos y monstruos se transformen. Las armaduras color plata llamean al moverse con rapidez. Yamaru golpea el muslo de su cerdo y cabalga gritando con fuerza. Las catapultas son lanzadas y en instantes comienza la destrucción de la entrada.

No sabe cómo paso, ni en qué momento los Uchihas se aliaron a los humanos. Tampoco sabe qué clase de enfrentamiento es este. ¡No hay nadie que le dé frente! Se siente como un estúpido al atacar como un desquiciado a la nada.

— ¡Salid, malditos! — bufa con exasperación. Su barba larga se zangolotea con los baches que brinca su puerco —-. ¡No se han cobardes y venid! ¡Venid, hijos de puta!

¡ _Boom_!

El allanamiento del ejército se detiene impactado. Los ataques de piedras gigantes cesan al ser testigos del aterrizaje de dos hombres. El lugar es llenado de inmediato con dos imponentes esencias. Frente a Yamaru, abriendo la tierra, se ponen de pie los poseedores de la muerte.

— ¡Son Itachi y Sasuke!

Escucha que gritan con pánico a su espalda. Los pocos que sobrevivieron al atentado de la fortaleza Uchiha, recuerdan horrorizados el poder masivo de Itachi. El que venga acompañado de Sasuke no hace más que escandalizar la situación. Algunos de muchos, sienten la necesidad de gritar retirada, sin tomar en cuenta que poseen corazas recias y listas para defenderlos. El porte arrogante de los vástagos de Fugaku los observan como si memorizaran hasta el último rostro y gesto, para que nadie pueda salir huyendo.

—Lamentamos hacerlos esperar — Itachi habla con altivez —. Siento no presentarme como es debido, pero sé muy bien, que aquí muchos nos conocéis a mi hermano y a mí.

Yamaru lanza una carcajada y agarra fuerte el mango de su espada.

—Las nenas Uchihas, se han dignado en aparecer — insulta a todo pulmón —. ¿Qué necesitáis? Haré todo lo posible por complacerles.

La burla se refleja en sus ojos desquiciados. Parece que no es consciente de su situación.

Itachi ríe con elegancia.

—Por supuesto — desfunda su fuerte espada y sus ojos se pintan de carmesí —. Tenemos asuntos pendientes con todos aquí, y que mejor que solucionarlos con una taza de Té.

El entendimiento llega fuerte, Yamaru los mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Todo rastro de burla se esfuma de su expresión. Van a llevárselo, lo capturaran y lo llevaran como testigo. No puede permitirlo. Estará muerto si pone un solo pie en territorio Uchiha.

— ¡No me obligarais! — grita escupiendo saliva de sus secos labios.

—No pensábamos hacerlo — la voz déspota de Sasuke hace acto de presencia —. Voluntariamente y de buen corazón, vendrás con nosotros.

Con la capa roja balanceándose a su espalda, y la armadura de su Clan; mira con crueldad la vieja cara de Yamaru. La indignación, de la que fue obligado ser parte, le pesa sobre los hombros como grandes rocas de acero. Desvaina las gemelas y sus alas se bañan con el filo de la oscuridad. Sus manos tiemblan de solo la pequeña adrenalina que se arremolina en su pecho, los sentimientos de frustración que se apegaron a su mente durante estos días se transforman en pura sed de sangre. Cierra los ojos un momento y despeja, en lo más profundo de sí, el miedo que no ha desaparecido desde esta mañana, ni desde hace trece días.

— ¿Queréis jugar? — el peligro es palpable en sus ojos negros.

Desde las últimas filas del ejército enemigo, un descomunal rugido colisiona el campo de batalla. Grandes bestias que simulan tigres desfigurados comienzan a correr atravesando el ejército.

— ¡Sois solo dos! — Yamaru vocifera con la suficiente fuerza para que el último ser lo escuche —. ¡Cogedlos como a unas cualquieras! ¡Y no temed, porque nuestra fuerza es invencible!

No sabe exactamente que hizo bien, pero sus hombres se han llenado de soberbia y fuerza increíble. Los monstruos de aire despliegan sus alas de diferentes especies, algunos terrestres reemplazan su cuerpo por pelaje, colmillos y garras. Otros, con solo la mitad del cuerpo formado por caballería, acompañados por otros pocos de gran velocidad y fuerza; se abalanzan en masa contra los dos Uchihas.

Si no estuvieran ciegos de confort se habrían dado cuenta de la forma en la que se miran los hermanos, aquellas sonrisas arrogantes prometen una insólita victoria.

 _¡Trump!_

La tierra tiembla y la brisa se trincha. Yamaru se da cuenta de la peor manera, que aquellos chiquillos no estaban solos. Un descomunal e insólito ejército aparece sobre el firmamento. Las banderas y las trompetas sonando, dando aviso de su llegada, provocan que un latido de horror llamee en su interior. El colosal ejército que le está dando frente y se posiciona a la espalda de los jóvenes Uchiha lo superan en masa.

— ¡No se detengan! — brama con las venas de su frente hinchándosele. Pega con el látigo de acero que lo acompaña; en el muslo de su puerco. Y de su espalda, dos alas de reptil hacen acto de presencia, haciéndolo elevar a lo alto, junto a sus guerreros. Por si no fuera poco, el cerdo de pelaje negro crece a gran dimensión, de su hocico crecen colmillos y de su frente, la carne se abre para formar dos peligrosos cuernos.

Shisui se despoja del casco con cabellera roja y se posiciona a lado de Itachi.

—Me alegra poder llegar a tiempo — dice lanzando el casco y tomando su fuerte espada —. Son muy veloces, por poco creí que nos habían abandonado.

Itachi infla su pecho con sonrisa satisfactoria. Él también tuvo que guardar sus más bajos instintos por orden de su padre. La energía de su sangre cala en su interior y quema su garganta con vigor.

—Ya sabes que hacer — farfulla con la voz más ronca que antes —. No dejes a nadie que valga la pena.

Shisui asiente, con la mirada fiera y un rugido, eleva su espada. El ejército Uchiha brama sediento, en un descomunal choque las dos potentes fuerzas se arremeten, protagonizando al instante una fiera batalla. Por primera vez, desde el comienzo de la guerra, un ejército embiste con más fuerza al enemigo. Tal vez esta sea la esperanza que muchos estaban esperando. Una vez más, el Clan Uchiha demuestra, que ellos son los únicos seres en poder luchar contra una fuerza descomunal.

— ¡Vamos hermano! — Itachi ruge con la fuerza de una bestia enjaulada.

Inmediatamente, Sasuke se oculta a su espalda. Con otro bramido, Itachi deja salir la frustración de estos doce días. Una colosal llamarada sale enfurecida de su garganta. El pasmo y las miradas escépticas de los enemigos les dan ventaja al ejército Uchiha, y penetran, no con mucha facilidad, las armaduras más reforzadas que anteriormente.

Yamaru esquiva con velocidad la flama de fuego que lo ataca. Pero nada lo preparo para lo que vino momentos después. Una vez apagándose el fuego, de la espalda de Itachi, Sasuke sale a una rapidez imposible de creer y contener. Con su gran espada arremete el fuerte ataque de Sasuke, por los pelos se salva de ser rebanado. Su percepción le avisa de otro ataque a su espalda, esta vez es Itachi.

¡Por todos los infiernos! Estos bastardos vienen a por él. Los ojos de Yamaru se encienden e incrementa su velocidad, igualando por poco a la de Itachi y Sasuke.

— ¡¿No es muy injusto dos contra uno?! — bufa conteniendo las espadas de Sasuke —. ¡¿Tanto peligro represento?!

Itachi hace una ralladura a su coraza impenetrable. Atónito mira su pecho.

—Oh, no te preocupes — responde Sasuke. A su espada el cerdo de pelaje oscuro embiste contra él, pero logra esquivarlo con facilidad —. Esto se terminara pronto.

—Tu pelea, es ahora contra nosotros — avisa Itachi rebanando al cerdo sin mucho esfuerzo.

La mirada de Yamaru enloquece al mirar la cabeza de su puerco rodar por el campo de batalla. ¿Debería pedir refuerzos? No. Eso sería inútil. No le queda de otra más que usar toda su fuerza. Alejándose con aleteos lentos y con la mirada de los hermanos encima, se despoja de la armadura que cubre su pecho.

—No os dejare tan fácil…

Una vez proclamando su resistencia, las venas de su cara saltan poniéndose azules en el proceso. Sasuke e Itachi lo miran con las cejas fruncidas.

— ¡No os dejaré tan fácil! — brama creciéndole los músculos a gran tamaño. Su altura se multiplica, de sus encías aparecen colmillos y su piel se torna oscura. Está es su transformación más poderosa, sus sentidos aumentan y su visión se extiende más allá del castillo. Y sus alas de reptil extraen de su carne puntas de hueso, todo en él se ha convertido en una perfecta máquina de guerra. Yamaru lo sabe y por ello exclama una fuerte carcajada, agregando: —. ¡Venid, bastardos!

Itachi y Sasuke se miran por un momento y asienten al insomnio. Su deber es llevarle ante su padre, y no fallaran como anteriormente han venido haciendo. Confían en sus hombres, y saben que obtendrán la victoria sin importar lo que cueste. Decididos, se lanzan al ataque como verdaderas bestias enfurecidas.

/*/*/*/

Sentir de nuevo la suavidad del algodón, después de semanas de dormir sobre un duro y apestoso catre, le hizo comprender el placer que uno podía experimentar cuando se sentaba sobre estas bellezas. Así pensó Sakura apenas sentó su entumecido cuerpo sobre una cálida y fina silla, que cabe decir, es importada de tierras lejanas. Saberse de nuevo, la comodidad que te puede brindar cosas tan insignificantes como esta, no hizo más que acrecentar su odio y repulsión por Orochimaru. Con ese pensamiento, Sakura despejo todo rastro de placer en sus ojos y miro con resentimiento, mientras Suigetsu la sujetaba contra la silla.

Con las manos y pies atados con grilletes, Sakura observa el despacho de Orochimaru. Apenas cruzando la puerta, las paredes infestadas de libros, con una segunda planta llena de la misma forma, casi la conmovieron. Y dice casi, porque, mirar el rostro pálido de ese ser abominable, esfumo en segundos toda tranquilidad que puedo adquirir con la fragancia de libro viejo.

—Veo que te ha sentado bien, este nuevo estilo de vida — la lengua viperina de Orochimaru sale al ataque —. ¿Es de tu agrado, tu nuevo hogar?

Sin si quiera mirarle, Sakura solo se limita en observar hacia al exterior libre y suelto, que le restriega en la cara su suerte. Se ha propuesto no contestar ni hablar, absolutamente, nada de lo que diga Orochimaru. Tal vez, de esa forma pueda cansarlo y así, salir ilesa de esta horrida situación.

Con el cuerpo recargado en su fino escritorio especialmente forjado para él, observa a Sakura con malicia.

—Por lo visto, estás muy sería el día de hoy — musita con labios venenosos —. Acaso… ¿Te sientes incomoda?

No obtiene respuesta de la obstinada humana, con un suspiro casando y pasos acechados, rodea sosegadamente la silla donde está sujeta. Sakura se agarra al mango de la silla al sentir la amenaza palpable en su piel.

—De acuerdo — murmura a lado de su cabeza rosada —. Entonces, vayamos al grano.

De nuevo al frente de la muchacha, se agacha lo suficiente para mirar con detenimiento el rostro angelical de Sakura. Sonríe al observar el desprecio que reflejan sus ojos verdes.

—No solo ha cambio tu estilo de vida ¿cierto? — pregunta cómo el siseo de una serpiente —. Sino que también, nueva y mejorada fuerza ha nacido dentro de ti. Sin mencionar esas increíbles habilidades que posees para defenderte.

Sakura traga lento, sabe que aquí vienen las preguntas sobre la marca. Con un lento suspiro vuelve su mirar hacia el exterior, dispuesta en ser sola una muñeca sin vida.

—Si hubieses peleado de esa forma, el día en que tu padre te voto como a un vil perro, entonces, estoy seguro de que hubieses ido más lejos de mí — aspira el inexistente aroma de Sakura —. No solo te dio belleza y poder…

Nada la preparo para lo que sucedió a continuación.

 _¡Zaz!_

Su pequeño rostro vuelve con agresividad, sus ojos muy abiertos y los labios entreabiertos, se paralizan. El dolor quisquilloso comienza a subir como la presión del agua. Impactada parpadea con lentitud. Orochimaru la ha golpeado con fuerza brutal. No está exagerando, el poder del golpe le movió hasta los pensamientos más profundos dentro de sí.

— ¿Lo ves? — Orochimaru la embiste con otra bestial bofetada. Y de nuevo, su rostro se vuelve con violencia hacia la otra dirección.

Esta vez no puede cumplir su cometido. Un gemido profundo se escapa de su atolondrada garganta. La conmoción hace que sus miedos regresen en una oleada de pánico incontrolable.

—Ni si quiera una gota — la voz retorcida perfora sus oídos y llenan de terror sus sentidos. Orochimaru la toma por su mentón y con crueldad, levanta su turbado rostro. Su mirada herida se cruza con la de él y en un acto lleno de vulgaridad, Orochimaru introduce su dedo índice dentro de la cavidad de Sakura —. También te ha regalado resistencia inhumana. Te he golpeado como para levantar a un muerto y ni siquiera has sangrado, ni un poco. Esto le habría tirados los dientes a cualquiera ¿sabes?

El asco que siente Sakura es indescriptible. Su asqueroso dedo moviéndose dentro de su boca queda atrapado en sus morales, Sakura lo muerde con fuerza. No logra dañarle, pues por tercera vez, recibe otra bofetada. El que no sangre no significa que no lo esté haciendo, algo dentro de ella volvió a romperse. "—No llores, no llores…" Se repite con los ojos apunto de ceder. No llorara, no se dejara humillar una vez más.

Orochimaru lame la saliva de Sakura que se escurre de su dedo índice. Con los ojos oscurecidos y llenos de perversión, toma de nuevo por la cara a la aturdida humana.

— ¿Quién? — finalmente pregunta con mirada desquiciada —. ¿Quién es el Uchiha?

Sakura vuelve su rostro con repugnancia. Un sinfín de sentimientos la asalta con salvajismo, está segura que no podrá soportar otro ataque. Cierra los ojos fuertemente, el horror está comenzando a ser insoportable, hace que le cueste respirar.

—Responde, ¿Quién te marco? — Orochimaru la mira cabreado —. El Uchiha que te marco debe poseer mucho poder. La resistencia y habilidad que te ha brindado es mucho más de lo que un demonio común puede ofrecer. Sabiendo eso, entonces, debe ser alguien de alto rango… ¿Cierto?

En realidad no lo sabe, piensa Sakura. Lo único que sabe es su nombre, solo y sencillamente su nombre. No tiene idea de si es alguien poderoso o pobre. No sabe si tiene padres o donde vive, ni cuántos años tiene… nada, absolutamente nada sabe sobre él. Y aunque lo supiera, ella jamás se lo diría. Su mirada se vuelve turbia y el dolor de sus mejillas pulsa. Ahora que lo piensa, haberle creído aun total desconocido y no solo eso, haberse besado con él, se le antoja imprudente de su parte. No sabe qué clase de ser se apodero de su cuerpo en esos instantes, para que ella actuara tan deliberadamente. Sonríe con debilidad. ¡Bah! ¿A quién quiere engañar? El sentimiento tan fuerte que le provoco el solo estar cerca de él, aún palpita en su corazón.

Sin la más mínima pizca de darse por vencido, Orochimaru toma una silla próxima y se sienta frente a una Sakura de mejillas arreboladas por los golpes, y que, ni siquiera le mira.

—Pensemos con cuidado ¿de acuerdo? — demanda sin recibir respuesta —. Descartemos a los simples civiles, pues es más que obvio que ninguno de ellos tiene tal poder. Ahora, los que nos quedan son los guerreros, los ancianos más antiguos y la familia real.

La mirada de Sakura se interesa un poco. Ella también quiere descubrir quién es en realidad.

— ¿Soldado? — pregunta engatusador —. ¿Un viejo? Acaso, ¿Caíste como una cualquiera en las redes de un pedófilo?

Orochimaru ríe con elegancia burlona e hiriente. Las manos de Sakura se vuelven puño y en un impulso cruza mirada con él.

—Oh… — farfulla Orochimaru —. Los ancianos quedan fuera, porque, ellos ya tienen pareja. Y los Akumas, solo pueden amar y convertir en su compañera a una sola mujer por toda la eternidad, ¿cierto?

De acuerdo, eso le ha interesado un poco. Bueno, demasiado. Con afán en sus rasgos heridos, Sakura vuelve su rostro y lo mira con parpados entrecerrados, preguntándole silenciosamente, a qué se refiere.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Orochimaru descubre la pregunta y su rostro se retuerce con incredulidad —. ¿No te lo dijo? Por lo menos sabías, ¿Qué se trataba de un Akuma con quien te revolcabas?

Silencio. No hay respuesta y eso está comenzando a mosquearlo. Mojando sus labios con su lengua larga, la observa detenidamente. Él sabe perfectamente que ella es virgen, por ello la insulta para que se enfurezca y revele todo en un instante. Pero parece que no tiene efecto en ella, solo puede ver el dolor físico de los golpes en sus ojos, solo eso y no más. Sus dedos se mueven con paciencia.

—La marca que se esconde bajo tu vestido — Orochimaru mira el hueco de su hombro —, solo significa una cosa. Te ha convertido en su mujer por toda la eternidad.

— ¿Eternidad? — pregunta en un impulso. Es que, de verdad no entiende a lo que se refiere. Orochimaru asiente con astucia, pues sabe que pronto esos labios adoloridos revelaran lo que tanto desea saber —. No soy inmortal… así que…

—Como te lo he dicho — interrumpe —. La marca te convierte directamente en su pareja por el resto de tu vida. Pero no solo hace eso, sino que, te trasforma en alquilen capaz de serlo, la destreza para defenderte, la resistencia para no enfermar y soportar los golpes, son parte de ella, la marca — los ojos de Sakura se abren perplejos —. En el momento exacto que te mordió, te ha dado el don de la inmortalidad. A partir de ese instante tú has dejado de ser humana.

Imposible. Es el único pensamiento coherente que Sakura puede formular. Desubicada busca cualquier indicio de mentira, pero no lo hay, no encuentra nada que le diga que todo es un engaño cruel. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Si ni quiera ha venido a buscarla, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Es una completa desconocida para él, entonces, ¿Cómo pudo darle tremenda habilidad? Debe haber algo incierto en ello, es que, simplemente es imposible. Su mirada y su expresión se desfiguran con incomprensión.

— ¿Quién, Sakura? — murmura con tono astuto —. ¿Quién es él? ¿Quién… te ha convertido en esto?

La maquinación le susurra con alarma. De inmediato, despeja las dudas de su cerebro, no debe caer en sus sucios juegos. Con dificulta recupera su expresión de no saber ni decir nada. Si se deja llevar por lo que este hombre dice, seguramente, dejara al descubierto su nombre. Y no sabe qué clase de consecuencias podrán acarrear, una cosa es segura, serán catastróficas. Respira profundo, pronto tendrá el tiempo para descubrir y comprobar, todo lo que ha dicho. Aunque sabe que tiene razón, las destrezas de las que se ha visto poseedora son en extremo, confusas. Acepta que nunca peleo, y el que no sangre con facilidad como una persona normal solo inquieta aún más su razón. Pero ya, basta. Debe recuperar la cordura o caerá en la trampa, como un ratón a la boca de una víbora.

Aprieta los labios y niega apenas pudiendo ver Orochimaru.

— ¿No lo sabes?...

 _¡Plaf! ¡Plaf! ¡Plaf!_

Se ha levantado tan rápido y ha pegado tan fuerte contra el escritorio que Sakura ha sentido la asfixiante necesidad de salir corriendo. Pero no puede huir, no atada como un animal. Mira preocupada los grilletes, y busca, en vano, alguna salida que le ayude. Lo ha cabreado, como una gallina a su cuidador que le espera con una navaja.

— ¡¿Quién demonios es?! — Apoya sus furiosas manos contra el respaldo de Sakura y su fiero grito choca contra su asustado rostro —. ¡Joder! ¡No te quedes callada y habla de una puta vez!

Alarmada cierra los ojos mientras sus tímpanos pulsan con tremendos rugidos. Dios… por favor ayúdame.

— ¿Un soldado? — demanda sin bajar la voz —. ¿Es un soldado?

—….

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! — sus fosas nasales se abren al respirar con tanta fuerza. La seda de su bata baja por su hombro dejando al descubierto su pálida piel, decide controlarse, está será la última vez que le pregunte educadamente. Con sus manos sobando sus cienes respira profundo —. ¿Soldado?…, o tal vez, ¿Alguien de la familia real?

"¡Ahahahaha!" La espantosa carcajada estremece el cuerpo de Sakura y hace que un escalofrió nauseabundo, baje por su espalda. Definitivamente se está volviendo loco.

—Es imposible que alguien de la familia real se fije en esta cosa — habla como si ella no estuviera a solo un metro de distancia —. Itachi, imposible, Sasuke mucho menos.

Pasmada vuelve su rostro con tanta rapidez que amenazó con romperse el cuello. ¿Qué dijo?... los latidos de su corazón se desatan como el galope de un caballo salvaje. Aturdida, las palabras se amontonan en su garganta.

—Esto es inútil — bufa Orochimaru. Ignorándola por completo pasa de ella y se acerca a la puerta.

— ¿Familia real? — sin preguntar directamente por Sasuke, la voz de Sakura se asoma de su armada.

Los pasos de Orochimaru se detienen, y vuelve su cuerpo mirándola con fastidio.

—No puede ser — dice incrédulo —, ¿Qué tan ingenua eres? ¿Hah?

De nuevo, camina y toma por sorpresa, los hombros de Sakura. Rompiendo los primeros botones de su vestido, deja al descubierto la poderosa marca, que seguramente vibra con vigor bajo su piel. Envidioso desliza su filosa uña, sin hacerle daño, por encima de está.

— ¿No conoces la familia real del Clan Uchiha? — pone los ojos en blanco al ver la cabeza negar repetidas veces —. ¿Ni a Itachi?

—No…

Con movimientos propios de una serpiente se desliza de su lugar y sin quitar su asqueroso tacto de la piel blanca de Sakura, se acerca con acecho contra su oído derecho.

—Supongo que tampoco a Sasuke Uchiha ¿cierto? — el siseo pervertido sale de su lengua viperina. Sakura puede jurar que los ojos color oro de Orochimaru, han brillado como quien encuentra a su presa.

El dedo de Orochimaru se desliza de la marca hasta quedar en medio de su clavícula. Y con la uña sube sosegadamente hasta detenerse en sus labios finos. Mirando detenidamente el recorrido, agacha su cabeza y deja sus labios suspendidos, a unos cuantos centímetros de los de Sakura. Su agarre es fuerte y no deja que vuelva su rostro. Con acecho seductor, acerca su boca e inhala su aliento, sin apenas tocarla.

—Te lo contaré — farfulla despacio —. Solo porque hueles bien.

Si Sakura supiera que no expulsa ningún tipo de olor, tal vez, se hubiese dado cuenta del sarcasmo. Ansiosa espera oír lo que tenga que decir de ese tal Sasuke. Vamos que es imposible que el Sasuke que ella conoce sea de la familia real ¿cierto? Hasta ella misma se ríe de tal incredulidad.

—Desde el principio de los tiempos, donde el conocimiento no era parte de este mundo y solo se limitaba a lo feroz y salvaje, nació la primera especie de todas — alejándose y tomando el lugar que momentos antes abandono loco de ira, comienza gustoso la historia —. Uchiha Fugaku es su nombre, según registros, fue el primero en habitar la tierra. Su evolución y sus destrezas lo convirtieron en el _Kan_ del Clan Uchiha. Como era de esperarse, encontró a su pareja, una bella Uchiha que dio a luz a dos hijos.

Algo que es extraño, y ha notado Sakura, es la forma en la que habla Orochimaru. Atrás se ha quedado el deje de arrogancia y burla, para ser reemplazado por soberbia y fascinación. Si no lo estuviera viendo juraría que siente placer de solo hablar del Clan Uchiha.

—Itachi Uchiha es su primogénito mayor. Siendo Sasuke el menor por solo cuatro años de diferencia.

«Sasuke…» Ver salir su nombre de esa sucia boca la desconcierta a un nivel incalculable.

—Pronto, demostraron que eran dignos de ser vástagos de Fugaku, Itachi se posiciono rápidamente como el ser más poderoso de esta tierra — la excitación crece en Orochimaru —. Solo unos cuantos años le duro aquella posición. Pues nadie sabía que el hermano menor, aquel que todos creían que era un simple debilucho por no emerger sus alas, se convertiría en el auténtico ser más poderoso de la existencia.

— ¿Sasuke? — de acuerdo, cada vez más se aleja de la idea, de que, ese Sasuke sea su Sasuke. Frunce las cejas, ¿qué demonios?, ni ella misma sabe que fue lo que dijo.

—Sí, niña tonta — afirma irritado —. ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Él no podía transformarse en un Akuma, y en todas la peleas que se veía envuelto las perdió cuando era apenas un niño. Harto de ser el hazme reír de su familia, huyo hacia las montañas de bronce, ahí se encontró con un poderoso dragón. Solo cuando la muerte lo esperaba a sus pies, fue que, sus alas desplegaron de su espalda y una fuerza insuperable emergió de sus entrañas. Regreso victorioso con la cabeza del dragón a su hombro — detiene su frenético discurso y toma aire apresurado —. Desde entonces, nadie, ni siquiera su hermano o padre lo han superado. Se ganó el respeto y callo todas esas burlas, porque, se transformó en una magnífica obra. ¡Bello como un dios y poderoso como un demonio!

El impacto de tremendo discurso la ha dejado sin aire. Sofocada parpadea repetidas veces. No fue tanta la historia quien ha detenido su corazón, sino, es la mirada desquiciada que desborda de todo el rostro de Orochimaru. Sus pupilas se han dilatado y emite fuertes respiros por la fuerza de su estupor.

—Desgraciadamente, toda esa belleza y poder, duerme en algún lugar del Clan.

— ¿Dormir? — pregunta sin dejar lugar a la extrañeza que nuevamente la invade desde el estómago.

—Ser poseedor de tremendas habilidades lo cegaron y volvieron un bruto — dice con voz más calma —. Se volvió un cazador por mero placer, no distinguía animales de humanos, a todos por igual exterminaba siempre que le daba la gana.

Algo, no sabe qué cosa, pero algo comienza a retorcerse en el interior de Sakura. Parece que no es suficiente con saber que ese Sasuke no es su Sasuke, algo en ella simplemente no es consciente de ello.

—Como todo hombre, las mujeres llegaron a su vida y con ello su condena.

Está bien, el dolor crece con más rapidez. Cierra los ojos un momento, tranquila Sakura, ese no es tu Sasuke. No es tu Sasuke… no lo es.

—Acostumbrado a siempre obtener y cumplir sus deseos, le causó gran furia, cuando uno en particular le fue prohibido.

Sakura vuelve su rostro y lo mira con el dolor llegando a su pecho.

—Atrapado por la belleza del oráculo del Clan Hyuga, se enamoró como un mortal de Hinata — Orochimaru se toma un momento para después agregar: —. Obviamente, sus deseos por esa mujer, eran vedados. Pues pronto, ella sería entregada a los apóstoles que viven en las cuevas religiosas del Clan Hyuga, la encerrarían para toda la eternidad, y nadie, ni siquiera su familia la volvería a ver. Eso no le pareció en absoluto a Sasuke.

No por favor, no lo digas. Inconscientemente y con el dolor plasmado en toda su piel, mueve las manos insistente, la necesidad por cubrirse los oídos la está enloqueciendo. Orochimaru se acerca sisañoso a su oído, como si escuchara a su corazón latir adolorido.

—Aprovecho una mañana de hace trecientos años — sisea —, mientras Hinata era transportada en su carruaje real, siendo custodiada por su escuadrón junto a su hermano. Sasuke descendió del acantilado…

—No… quiero oírlo… — susurra apenas escuchándose ella misma.

— ¡Grrrn! — grita sorpresivamente —. ¡Bajo hasta los carruajes, asesino hasta el último solado y guardia, lucho con ferocidad contra Neji Hyuga y cuando se cansó y creyó, que era inútil matarlo; persiguió a Hinata y la asesino! ¡La asesino a sangre fría, frente a su hermano!

Listo. Abre los ojos perpleja y se olvida de como respirar hasta que sus pulmones le exigen oxígeno. Sus pensamientos son todos ellos invadidos por el zumbido de una abeja, Tssst, Tssst, una y otra y otra vez, el ruido la asalta. Debe ser una mentira, Sasuke no lo haría ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! Conmocionada siente algo parecido a la muerte deslizarse desde sus pies hasta su cabeza. ¿Qué clase de persona haría algo así? ¿Qué clase de ser, asesinaría sin impórtale nada ni nadie? No, no y no. Simple y sencillamente el Sasuke que ella conoce, no pudo ser capaz de tremenda atrocidad. ¿Cómo lo sabe? No tiene idea, tal vez sea la asfixiante sensación de verlo de esa manera. El recuerdo de sus ojos negros atormenta el dolor solo por breves segundos, púes ni siquiera la voz que se ha ido perdiendo con el paso de los días, tranquiliza la pulsante quemazón de su estómago.

—Aquel acto ruin y cruel, visto de ese modo por las razones más cuerdas, lo condenaron al sueño de los alfares — continúa con ojos enloquecidos —. El consejo se reunió y todos dictaminaron una sola sentencia. Debía ser dormido por tal brutalidad, quinientos años. Estando prohibido despertarle hasta esa fecha. Y desde entonces, han pasado ya trecientos años, quedando doscientos más para que Uchiha Sasuke, el ser más fuerte de la tierra despierte y reine de nuevo sobre las especies.

Algo en particular ha sacado de la conmoción a Sakura.

— ¿Doscientos años? — pregunta débilmente —. ¿Sasuke aún no es despertado?

Orochimaru niega una sola vez.

Si no es así, entonces, ¿Quién es el Sasuke que ella conoce? ¿Acaso la engaño diciéndole un nombre falso? Sí, eso debe ser. El dolor se apacigua un poco en su interior, si Sasuke no es el nombre del Akuma que la marco, entonces, hay una gran posibilidad de que aquellos actos atroces no los haya cometido él. La dificulta para respirar se disipa, definitivamente pensar que esos dos Sasuke no son la misma persona la ha tranquilizado, como un té de tila a los nervios. Pero no del todo como debe ser, una espina silenciosa llena de duda, se ha incrustado en alguna parte de ella.

— Desafortunadamente, yo nací tiempo después de su reinado, y por ello no conozco su esencia — susurra —. Para cuando sea despertado, yo estaré preparado para dominarlo y ser poseedor de ese dios negro.

— ¿Qué? — vuelve su rostro y observa la expresión de Orochimaru.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¿Crees que te tengo aquí porque eres hermosa? — su voz comienza a descontrolarse de nuevo. Se pone de pie y la toma por los hombros, asegurándose de oprimir los dedos contra la marca —. No, por supuesto que no. Yo necesito aquello que pronto nacerá de aquí — toca su vientre y Sakura abre los ojos impactada —. Por eso tienes que decirme quien es el Akuma, para saber que tanto me servirá.

— ¡No me toques! — dice aprensiva apenas entiende lo que dice —. ¡Se ha vuelto loco! ¡Desáteme, desáteme ahora mismo!

Acalla los gritos sosteniendo la boca con fuerza. Orochimaru aprieta sus mejillas de tal manera que amenaza con arrancarlas, el miedo regresa como la marea del mar a media noche.

—Si no me lo dices por las buenas, entonces, será por las malas.

No le ha dicho ni la mitad de lo que en verdad quiere hacerle, y ya siente los escalofríos erizarle los cabellos de la nuca. Inútilmente mueve sus muñecas y pies atados con fuerza. Oh dios mío, por favor ayúdame.

— ¡Kabuto! — llama con fuerza sosteniendo más agresivo a Sakura. En segundos la puerta se abre y de ella, con sus lentes de brillo siniestro se asoma Kabuto —. Muy bien, así lo has querido. Aún te queda una oportunidad para decirme de buena gana quien es él.

Se fuerte Sakura, se fuerte, se susurra a sus adentros. Cierra los ojos fuertemente y tensa todo su cuerpo. No dirá nada, absolutamente nada. Aún si Sasuke no es ese Sasuke del que le habla, no será parte de algo que pueda dañarle en el futuro. No importa que pase, no lo hará. La obstinación no la abandona y por ello, Orochimaru asiente dándole permiso a Kabuto.

—Suigetsu — llama —. Sostenla con fuerza.

Suigetsu, quien había escuchado todo desde la soledad del pasillo, duda unos segundos. Sakura ni siquiera le mira, solo se limita en retorcerse como gusano en la silla, ella sabe que el peligro se acerca. Con la degustación y sus pensamientos pesándole en los hombros, toma, por detrás, la cabeza rosada, posa su mano en su quijada y obliga a que abra la boca.

— ¡Mmm! — Sakura gime y sus ojos se cruzan con los violetas de Suigetsu. Y en silencio, le reprocha la mentira de su engaño. No cumplirá lo que le ha dicho. Aprieta fuerte los parpados y se promete no llorar.

— ¿Ves esto? — Kabuto le muestra una pequeña bola de pastel. Parece una pastilla —. Esto te hará cantar como a un canario.

— ¡N-no!

Orochimaru observa su resistencia y ríe complacido. Fue buena idea atarla con grilletes para lobos, de otra manera, habría tenido la fuerza para liberarse. En un sorpresivo movimiento, Kabuto introduce sus dedos hasta la garganta de Sakura y deposita la pastilla en ella. Con el asco estremeciendo su estómago, trata de expulsarla pero Suigetsu le cubre la boca y sus fosas nasales, no dejándola respirar.

—Trágatelo, vamos trágatelo — demanda Kabuto.

Al final, su resistencia la abandona y unas lágrimas causadas por el asfixio, salen disparadas de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas. Traga la pastilla y de inmediato, un sabor amargo acompañado de un mareo, entumece sus sentidos.

—Buena chica — Orochimaru espera unos minutos, mientras la droga hace efecto. Disfruta la confusión y la falta de visón en Sakura. Parece que el susto por las nuevas sensaciones está llegando más rápido de lo esperado. Acercándose inspecciona las pupilas de sus ojos verdes, satisfecho, asiente, ordenando en silencio que Suigetsu la libere —. Llévala y átala de nuevo.

No siente sus extremidades y su cabeza arde como el mismísimo infierno. ¿Qué está pasando? Sakura es levantada de la cómoda silla y es arrastrada hacia el pasillo, tomada de los brazos por Kabuto y Suigetsu. Se mueven aprisa.

— ¿Dónde me llevan?... — susurra sin tener la capacidad para levantar la cabeza, trata de poner fuerza en sus pies para salir corriendo, pero no puede hacerlo. Su vista se deteriora y lo último que alcanza a mirar con claridad es el trayecto que toman, una puerta de acero y escaleras hacia la oscuridad —. Por favor…

—Tranquila, todo estará bien — susurra Orochimaru con expresión perversa.

/*/*/*/

« ¡Sasuke! »

 _¡Plaf!_

Los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fueron parte de un florero, salen disparados con violencia del balcón. Las ahora rocas, viajan con rapidez hasta chocar contra el piso. Los nudillos de Sasuke sangran, pero eso a él no le importa, ni quiera siente dolor, pues insatisfecho de solo destruir un inocente florero, arremete a puño limpio contra el balcón.

—Maldita sea — gruñe furioso. El causante de tal agraviado descontrol, es la furia que quema sus entrañas. Con la mandíbula tensa y la mirada fija en los rayos de sol, se lleva una mano ensangrentada a la altura de su corazón.

Nuevamente ha sido invadido por toda clase de sentimientos nefastos. De todo lo que siente en estos momentos, dolor es lo único que puede distinguir. No es necesario que piense mucho en ello, ya que, la sensación no viene de él.

—Sakura… — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Sus preguntas dirigidas a la nada se pierden en la soledad de sus pensamientos, no saber dónde está ella, y que le están haciendo, comienza a perturbarlo a un nivel inimaginable. Aferra más su mano contra su pecho. El dolor es insoportable. Hasta sus respiros son pesados, inhalando despacio mira con la oscuridad reinando su expresión hacia la nada; las venas de sus brazos se hinchan, la fuerza que comienza a correr por todo su cuerpo amenaza con estallar.

—Sasuke, el interrogatorio dará comienzo — las sensaciones tienen tanto poder sobre él que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de la cercanía de su hermano, no hasta que pudo escuchar su voz. Retirando inmediatamente su mano de su pecho, recarga ambas contra la barda desgatada por los golpes. No responde y con las puntas de su flequillo en su rostro, trata de controlarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Itachi mira la extraña actitud de Sasuke. Con las cejas entrecerradas observa el lugar donde antes yacía un florero, y donde ahora solo hay un hueco. Los nudillos lastimados de su hermano captan su atención, la tensión en sus hombros es palpable como el mismísimo cielo. Y silencioso, se cuestiona el porqué de tal comportamiento. Solo puede pensar en una única cosa.

—Nada de lo que sucedió… ha sido tu culpa — dice acercándose a su lado. Sasuke vuelve un poco su rostro y mira el perfil pensativo de Itachi.

—Lo sé — musita con voz grave —. Siempre lo he sabido.

Esa respuesta no estaba dentro de sus expectativas. Confuso, Itachi vuelve su rostro y lo mira incrédulo. Si lo sabe, entonces, ¿Por qué expulsa un aura llena de culpabilidad y depresión? No solo hoy lo ha encontrado sumergido en la oscuridad, desde hace semanas lo pilla mirando el cielo con expresión irreconocible y anhelo encerrado en su interior.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? — pregunta directo. Sea lo que sea que le esté mosqueando parece que lo matara de un día para otro. Y eso, como su hermano mayor, no lo permitirá —. Sabes muy bien, que puedes confiar en mí.

Sus palabras parecen provocar algo en Sasuke. Pero no sabe si son suficientes para persuadir a su obstinado hermano. Así que, indeciso vuelve su rostro hacia los rayos del sol, mientras lo toma de su tenso hombro y suspira lento.

—No vas a engañarme — avisa —. Desde esta mañana, algo está molestándote con fuerza. Quiero saberlo, si dejas salir eso que te agobia será más ligero de llevar. No importa que tan grave sea, lo solucionaremos juntos.

Las posibilidades se amontonan en su cabeza, cosas como las que sucedieron en el pasado son las que ganan terreno en su lucha por buscar una respuesta. Tal vez, su hermano ha vuelto a ser como solía ser, y ha provocado algo grave. Solo espera que sea fácil de solventar, porque si no…

—Alguna vez… — la voz de Sasuke corta el camino de sus pensamientos, posa toda su atención sobre él —. Alguna vez, ¿Te has puesto a pensar cuándo encontraras a tu compañera?

— ¿Compañera? — Pregunta sin procesar con cuidado lo que trata de decirle —. ¿Eso que tiene que ver…?

Palideciendo sorpresivamente, y con el cuerpo volviéndose rígido; su mente se queda en blanco, sin pensamientos que puedan divagar en su razón. Sosegadamente retira su mano del hombro de Sasuke y con ojos muy abiertos, su expresión se pasma como si esperara el ataque de algún enemigo.

—No me digas que…

Lo que sea que iba a decir queda en el aire, pues una presencia se acerca. Ambos vuelven sus rostros hacia los ventanales, olvidando de inmediato su conversación.

—Vámonos, papá ya debe estar abajo.

—Espera — detiene Itachi tomándolo del antebrazo con fuerza —. Después del interrogatorio…, tengamos una charla.

Sasuke no acepta pero tampoco se rehúsa, solo se limita en mirarle con seriedad. Itachi toma aquello como afirmación y lo suelta despacio, aun con miles de pensamientos abrumando su tranquilidad.

Sin permitir que Shisui llegue hasta ellos lo interceptan a mitad del pasillo de la corte en la que se encuentran. Con un asentimiento de cabeza los tres se dirigen a los calabozos del sótano. Como fue previsto, Yamaru fue capturado y el ejército enemigo fue derrotado en casi su totalidad, puesto que, algunos huyeron cuando tuvieron oportunidad. No es sensato decir que no tuvieron pérdidas importantes, porque, la batalla no fue fácil. Inmediatamente, después de obtener la primera victoria en esta serie de enfrentamientos que seguirán con ferocidad, viajaron hacia la fortaleza Uchiha, con su único rehén sujeto con cadenas.

Apenas bajando los escalones de concreto frio y paredes de piedra sólida, unos descabellados gritos de acento extranjero inundan sus perceptivos oídos. Divisan a un lado del pasillo dos guardias de casi dos metros de altura, que sin si quiera mírales se ponen en firmes y abren la pesada puerta de acero, dejándoles paso al cuarto de interrogatorio.

— ¡¿Me estáis jodiendo?! — Yamaru replica apenas los ve —. ¡Dejen de burlase de mí!

— ¿Qué son todos estos chillidos? — pregunta Itachi recargándose en la pared después de la puerta. En medio del cuarto frio y escabroso, sobre un silla de metal, sujeto con grilletes, Yamaru luce siniestro. Sus ojos pintados en sangre y sus parpados hinchados, se entrecierran en una mueca de dolor.

— ¿No creéis que sois exagerados? — farfulla con labios ensangrentados —. ¿Por qué me amarráis como a un cerdo? Si ni siquiera tengo piernas que funcionen y mis alas yacen tiradas en algún puñetero lugar.

No miente, esos mocosos infelices rompieron los huesos de sus piernas mientras observaba perplejo la amputación de sus alas. La lucha fue muy dura, y el poder combinado de los hermanos fue mucho para él. No pudo darles frente, y aunque no se rindió ni recibiendo la peor paliza de sus ciento tres años, al final de cuentas fue capturado como a un simple mestizo. No son ningunos idiotas, las heridas más graves en su cuerpo, como la hendidura que surca su lado izquierdo, casi perforándole el corazón; fue sanada apenas llego aquí. De esa forma aseguran, que la muerte no se presente una vez empiece el interrogatorio.

Yamaru lame sus labios de sabor azufre, los muy bastardos dejaron intactas las múltiples fracturas en su cuerpo, para que de esa forma sufra todo el dolor posible; su tórax roto provoca que el solo respirar sea un suplicio, sin contar con el grillete que abre más la herida en su brazo derecho. Maldición.

El chirrido de la puerta abriéndose con una voz de acompañante capta su atención haciendo que se olvide de la ofensa.

—Acepto que mis muchachos fueron un poco rudos contigo.

Imponente, Fugaku hace acto de presencia, acompañado de Óbito. Una vez dentro todos los miembros necesarios, la puerta detrás de su espalda se cierra y las antorchas se prenden, para iluminar el soso y siniestro lugar.

—Por favor discúlpalos, no saben jugar con delicadeza.

Yamaru chasquea la lengua, y su barba que antes era blanca, y que ahora es carmesí, se abalanza al levantar la cabeza.

—Vaya, vaya — murmura con dificulta —. Por un momento creí que no ibas aparecer, Señor de los Uchihas.

—Veo que aún tienes mucha energía — Fugaku camina lentamente alrededor de la silla. Al mirar las heridas en su espalda, producto del desprendimientos de sus hélices; detiene su acechado recorrido —. Me parece perfecto que te encuentres tan animado.

Con un chasquido de dedos, Óbito le entrega una aguja de metal de treinta centímetros, Yamaru mira la punta estremeciéndose en el acto. Conteniendo el aliento se agarra con su único brazo bueno al mango de la silla, mira de reojo a Fugaku, ver al Señor de los Uchihas con ese artefacto en su posesión nunca fue tan horrido, lo que más le asusta es la expresión con la que lo mira.

—No pensé que fueras tan impaciente — balbucea con temblor en la voz.

—De hecho, soy muy impaciente — sin ningún tipo de remordimiento u esfuerzo, incrusta con toda la lentitud posible, la aguja en el agujero de la hélice izquierda.

Yamaru tensa la mandíbula conteniendo la tortura, un gemido profundo de dolor se ahoga en su estómago, no sabía que tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad.

—No importáis… que tanto dolor me infringen… — de nuevo aprieta su mano contra la silla y su cuello truena al estirarlo con fuerza mientras extraen la punta de su espalda —. N-no hablare nada. Estoy preparado para morir, así que ahórrense el esfuerzo.

— ¿Morir? — Fugaku pregunta divertido mientras entrega la aguja. Su tétrica mirada se posa en la lesión del brazo derecho —. ¿Morir hoy? Tú no morirás hoy, mejor dicho, no morirás en mucho tiempo.

—Según sabía, eres un Kan bondadoso. Dudo mucho que me torturéis por un período largo.

— ¿Según quién? — Fugaku observa a sus hijos —. Supongo que Madara te lo ha dicho.

—Él me ha contado muchas cosas de vosotros — Yamaru fuerza una sonrisa —. Saluda a vuestra esposa y madre, de mi parte.

La mención de Mikoto paraliza todo movimiento y Yamaru al darse cuenta de la tensión en vuestros cuerpos, ríe a carcajada limpia.

— ¿Qué os sucede? ¿La Señora no está disponible el día de hoy?

Como verdaderos profesionales ocultan la furia que acrecienta en sus interiores. No le darán el placer de verlos afectados por provocaciones tan ruines.

—Caramba, por lo visto sí que te ha contado mucho, ¿no es así? — la voz de Fugaku aguarda oscuridad. Y su rostro se desfigura con tenebrosidad —. Debes saber muy bien, cuál era el plan principal de Madara, anda, porque no me lo cuentas ¿eh?

Un susurro muy pequeño pero alarmante, penetra sus instintos. Sabe que ha desatado la furia de estos hombres, y por un momento, se arrepiente de haber hecho mención de la Señora Uchiha.

— ¿Te has quedado mudo?

El viejo traga lento.

—Matadme, bastardos.

Otro chasquido de dedos.

—Cortadme la lengua… — sus parpados hinchados se fuerzan al seguir el recorrido de la nueva aguja, y tiembla al sentir penetrar su piel —. Sacadme los ojos… — su pecho arde como el mismísimo infierno, puesto que, sus costillas fracturadas se tensan con cada exhalación apresurada —. Y cortadme los dedos si queréis, porque no hablare…

Esta vez la punta se queda dentro de su carne. Todo su cuerpo tiembla en convulsiones de dolor. Otra aguja, y una más, atraviesan las heridas que ya de por si le escocían como quemaduras de ácido. Su fuerza comienza a ceder dolorosamente, gemidos entrecortados corroen en su garganta.

— ¡Matadme! — Ruge con la última punta incrustada en su pierna —. ¡Matadme de una puta vez!

Un golpazo contra su estómago acalla sus descontrolados gritos. Fugaku lo agarra del rostro aprovechando su flaqueza. Con la falta de paciencia en su razón, hace que lo mire directamente, mostrándole sus ojos carmesí.

— ¡Habla! ¡Te recomiendo que te apresures, porque mi paciencia se está agotando!

— ¡¿Qué me haréis?! ¡¿Ah?! — Yamaru desafía solvente. La dolencia de su cuerpo entumecido hace que pierda la cordura, dejándole en un estado caótico —. ¡¿Qué más podéis hacerme?! ¡No hay nada, nada en este mundo que me obliguéis hablar!

—No creo que eso piense tu bella Señora — las palabras del Uchiha salen como un soplido caliente y amenazador —. Tampoco, creo que tu hijo este muy de acuerdo ¿sabes?

La locura de Yamaru, provocada por el dolor, se disipa como neblina por la mañana. Con la sangre helada y un escalofrió en la espalda, mira desconcertado los rostros indiferentes que lo observan. Imposible, piensa tratando de no ser invadido por el pánico. Ellos no tienen forma de encontrar a su familia.

— ¿De qué estáis hablando? — eleva sus adoloridas cejas formando un mueca de amnesia.

—No te hagas el imbécil, bien sabes tú de que Señora te hablo.

Lo ojos de Yamaru se ponen en blanco y un vacío se extiende en su estómago.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Entonces, permíteme hacerte memoria. Vive en el sendero de la perdición, sobre una montaña en un bello y cómodo palacio ajeno a todo peligro, donde un niño de… ¿Cuántos años tiene? — Fugaku vuelve un poco su rostro preguntando a los hombres silenciosos.

—Diez años — contesta Shisui.

La mano intacta de Yamaru hace movimientos cada vez más apresurados, creando ruidos con el grillete que lo sujeta. Cierra los ojos, tratando en vano de tener el control en sus acciones.

—Detenéis…

—Cierto, diez años — Fugaku ignora su pesada petición, y vuelve a posar su fiera mirada en el rostro desfigurado de Yamaru —. Es momento de que definas tus prioridades ¿comprendes? No querrás que les demos una visita ¿verdad?

—No se atreveréis… — tartamudea mirando los cincos pares de ojos que lo escrudiñan —. Ustedes no dañarían a inocentes, ellos no tienen nada que ver con la guerra.

Una silenciosa carcajada acompañada de una terrible expresión que no promete más que desgracia, estremece el cuerpo de Yamaru. Cierra fuertemente su puño, y mueve con más fuerza la cadena del grillete.

— ¡No vengas con estupideces! — Fugaku estalla con cólera saltándose en sus cienes —. ¡Fueron ustedes los que arremetieron contra inocentes! ¡No nosotros!

Yamaru comprime el sofoco del temor. Y una vez más se arrepiente por la inmensa idiotez de haber mencionado a Mikoto. Por qué vamos, que Fugaku habla de inocentes pero por su mujer.

En un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento, Fugaku toma la barba de Yamaru y lo jala hacia él, asegurándose en el proceso de hacerle sentir el peligro. Con sus fosas nasales agrandándose por los respiros precipitados y la quijada tensa, oprime la aguja que descansa silenciosa en su pierna.

— ¡¿Creéis que Madara los protegerá?! ¿Huh? — definitivamente ya no queda ni un gramo de paciencia en él —. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo basta con una orden mía para cogedlos y traerlos aquí, junto a su esposo y padre, como tú habéis dicho!

—No sois capaz… ¡Vosotros no sois así!

— ¡Comienza hablar, maldita sea! — demanda con brutalidad.

Silencio. No espero que lo amenacéis de esta forma. Se imaginó hasta la tortura más insoportable en toda la existencia, preparándose solo para el dolor físico. Estando seguro de que nada lo haría hablar espero con arrogancia ver la frustración en vuestros rostros, pero ahora, pero ahora. Involuntariamente, el recuerdo de sus dos hijas vendidas y asesinadas como a dos prostitutas, comienza atormentarlo sin piedad.

— ¿Queréis que los traiga? Tal vez, deba traerlos — Fugaku suelta su barba y se retira unos pasos, rodeando en el acto, la silla de metal. De nuevo mira hacia sus dos hijos, y asiente, pues sabe que falta poco para tenerlo en la palma de su mano —. Sí, tal vez deba hacerlo. Los encerrare contigo en esta mazmorra, sin comida ni agua. Y esperare complacido tus gritos, mientras observas como tu hijo y esposa mueren por desnutrición, ¿Te imaginas? Permanecer inmóvil mientras los cuerpos de tu familia se pudren frente a tus ojos…

— ¡Callad! — sin poder soportar la imagen de tan horrida maldad. Se retuerce desesperado por soltarse. Los latidos de su corazón amenazan con romper más sus costillas y el pánico que no sintió nunca en su vida, lo inunda y penetra sin clemencia —. ¡Os matare! ¡Os matare a todos!

—Última oportunidad — avisa dándole la espalda y mirando fijamente la puerta de acero. Con solo unos segundos de tenso silencio, vuelve su rostro y su mirada carmesí brilla al toparse con la imperiosa de Yamaru —. Sí así lo deseas.

Asiente a sus hijos y soldados, en un movimiento majestuoso le dan la espalda y con ello dejan en claro que nada de lo que sea dicho ha sido en vano, pues probablemente, en unas horas su esposa e hijo yacerán en las mismas condiciones que él. Algo despiadado, lo saben, pero no les queda de otra si quieren obtener información. La pérdida de dos vidas inocentes no se compara con las cientos que ellos han arrebatado.

—Akane Yamaru… ese es mi nombre — glorioso en sus adentros Fugaku vuelve su cuerpo y se cruza de brazos, mientras se queda en silencio, esperando ansioso; retoman sus lugares los otros cuatro hombres que le acompañan —. Soy comandante de la legión de invasores, para la raza humana.

— ¿Solo la raza humana? — esta vez no es la voz de Fugaku quien se abre en la hostilidad del lugar, sino Óbito, quién pregunta con seriedad.

—Creéis que solo por haber ganado esta diminuta batalla, ya habéis ganado la guerra ¿ah? — Yamaru traga el exceso de sangre en su paladar y con sudor frio bajando por su frente, mueve incomodo la pierna lesionada —. Estáis equivocados. Existen más como yo, más miembros que ejecutaran la invasión de las demás razas. Uno para cada reino. Uno para cada Uzumaki, Hyuga y Uchiha, hasta para las razas que se esconden en las praderas.

— ¿Cuantos exactamente?

—No importa a cuantos matéis, en este instante alguno ya me habrá reemplazado, se os aseguro. La fuerza que posee Madara es descomunal e insuperable, ni la fuerza combinada de tus muchachos es rival digno — musita mirando de soslayó a Sasuke —. Las cosas ya están marcadas en el libro del destino, es un hecho que todo termine bajo el poder de Madara.

— ¿Cuál era el plan principal? — cuestiona Shisui, Yamaru despeja despacio su mirar de Sasuke, asegurándose en el proceso de que este se dé cuenta.

Bufa e inclina su cabeza mientras lanza un suspiro.

—El día que los mestizos tocaron vuestra puerta, cuando él aun no despertaba y ustedes estaban siendo emboscados en el valle. Ese día era el definitivo. Danzou era uno de los invasores, no el más fuerte, por supuesto, pero representaba una buena oportunidad para probar vuestra resistencia. Todo estaba bien planeado y formulado, sin contratiempos que lo estropeasen ¿cierto? — De nuevo mira en dirección a Sasuke —. Tomaríamos y aniquilaríamos hasta el último ser del Clan Uchiha, solo dejando a vuestro hijo como sobreviviente.

En silencio más de una mirada de reojo se detiene en Sasuke, pues saben que se refiere a él.

—Una vez destruida la fortaleza, Madara tomaría vuestra sangre y se presentaría ante Sasuke con heridas y expresión doliente. Le contaría con un sinfín de detalles, como los demás clanes se unieron para la exterminación de su familia. Se inventaría problemas y juicios, que habrían ocurrido mientras él dormía, para así, ser él quién arrasara con todas las naciones.

— ¿Tan ignorantes son? — repudia Óbito —. ¿En verdad pensaban que Sasuke se creería toda esa basura?

—Oh, por supuesto que sí — responde seguro —. Teníamos formas y medios suficientes, para que él creyera hasta la última palabra. Pero todo se vio arruinado, cuando desde los cielos un ser imprevisto descendió y aniquilo en un cerrar de ojos a todo el ejército mestizo.

Se toma un momento, mientras siente algo frio deslizarse por su estómago. Aunque no pueda verle sabe que ya está comenzando, Yamaru respira profundo. ¡Que se vayan a la mierda!

—El repentino despertar de Sasuke movió todo lo planeado, destruyo quince años de trabajo en un solo instante. Y eso provoco que Madara optara por la segunda opción.

La segunda opción era dar el golpe directamente, sabe Itachi. Con temple silencioso da un paso hacia Yamaru.

— ¿Por qué mi hermano? — pregunta mirando por la rendilla del ojo a Sasuke.

Un resplandor surca su adolorida mirada.

—Tranquilo, aun no llego a esa parte — replica haciendo contacto visual con el menor de los Uchihas —. Hace casi cien años, cuando Madara visitaba las tribus más alejadas de los Humanos, hizo sin querer, contacto con un ser del bajo mundo. Un demonio, como le llaman las personas. Aquel ser, le prohibió a Madara revelar su verdadero nombre.

—Por qué el nombre representa poder sobre él — menciona Sasuke, hablando por primera vez en todo el rato.

—Exacto… — concede —. El ser sin nombre vio la maldad en el corazón de Madara, aprovechándose de ella se acercó como un león a su presa. Le mostró visiones de un mundo gobernado por él, lo sedujo hasta engatusarlo. Riquezas y poder prometidos hicieron que Madara firmara un pacto con él. Curioso ¿no creen? Ustedes que no creen en seres de otro mundo, han sido los primeros en caer en sus redes.

Aquel comentario no fue bien recibido, pero tampoco ignorado.

—Le lleno de poder y recursos, para que armara su propio ejército. Así lo hizo, yo fui el tercero en unírsele, y de mí siguieron cientos de miles. Sus tropas crecieron sumando y sobrepasando el de cualquier otro — el frío en su estómago se extiende por todo su cuerpo —. En poco tiempo comenzamos a movernos desde las sombras, invadiendo pequeñas villas y comunidades, probando en ellas las armaduras indestructibles y el filo de nuestras espadas. Sin nombre, le ordeno que invadiera y destruyera los clanes principales, pues una vez derrotando las fuerzas más poderosas todo lo demás seria como pan con agua. Y así, surgió el plan de invasión.

En un movimiento lento Fugaku retira la aguja de la pierna de Yamaru, el sudor que comienza a correr por su rostro no le está gustando.

— ¿A cambio de qué? — retira la segunda punta del brazo derecho —. Todo tiene un precio, y no creo que "Sin nombre" sea alguien caritativo.

Los dientes de Yamaru castañean y tensa la mandíbula.

— ¿Queréis saber por qué vuestro hermano? — cuestiona con tono inestable. Observa directamente la expresión seria de Sasuke y sonríe apenas con fuerza —. Al f-final de todo, Madara no será el único gobernador…

Los hombres a su alrededor trasforman sus frías expresiones a unas de extrañeza. El sufrimiento de Yamaru comienza a ser más que visible para ellos.

—Hey, ¿Qué te ocurre? — Shisui se acerca lo suficiente para verle las pupilas, y se sorprende al verlas totalmente dilatadas —. Colapsa.

 _Cof… Cof…_

Inmediatamente después del aviso de Shisui, Óbito se desliza de la esquina en la que yacía y toma el rostro pálido de Yamaru. Tose como si quisiera vomitar aquello que lo mortifica.

—E-el poder basto que duerme en vuestras entrañas… — balbucea sin quitarle la mirada a Sasuke. Sabe que el final se acerca como la noche fría —. Escúchame bien Fugaku… escucha lo que este viejo tiene que decir.

—Te he dicho que no morirás — impone haciendo un gesto con las manos. La orden la recibe Shisui y veloz toca la puerta de acero, una vez abierta desaparece del cuarto y apresurado llama al médico —. Todavía tienes que decirme mucho.

—Así es, pero no me lo permitirán —avisa y tose fuerte. Óbito le deja por precaución, una sustancia viscosa y oscura, acompañan sus carraspeos —. Lucha todo lo que queráis, sin importar que hagáis la victoria será de Madara, mejor ríndete y concédele a tu pueblo, para que se apiade de ti.

—Imposible, nunca lo haré — lo toma de los hombros desnudos y aprieta la mallugada piel de Yamaru —. Un Uchiha no se arrodilla ante nadie.

El viejo lanza un último suspiro lleno de agonía.

—Dos de tus hombres lucharan entre sí, hasta matarse — revelara la última cosa que deben saber, por lo demás, está seguro que serán capaces de saberlo por sí mismos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — demanda Fugaku con apresuro —. Vamos, dilo con claridad.

—Entre los tuyos yace el verdadero enemigo, si no descubres pronto de quien se trata… — sus respiros son cada vez más apresurados, con debilidad observa fijamente a Sasuke, esta vez sin disimulo para que todos puedan darse cuenta —. Tú… entregarais a vuestro pueblo…

 _¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!_

Está vez los carraspeos son incesantes. Las venas de todo su rostro se saltan y su expresión pálida cambia por una de rojo vivo. La lengua se asoma y de ella, a gorgones se desborda la viscosidad, asfixiando a Yamaru en segundos. La agonía es duradera y observada en silencio por cuatro pares de ojos. Incapaces de evitar la muerte se quedan en silencio siendo testigos de ella, saben que fue Madara quien le ha asesinado, no es de extrañarse que pudiera hacerlo, pues la magia de que es poseedor debe permitírselo.

Las últimas palabras y advertencias de Yamaru, han abierto un océano de dudas. Fugaku vuelve un poco su cuerpo y observa el temple inquieto de Sasuke; se lleva una mano a su barbilla. Ha dado a entender que su hijo es el enemigo, queriendo o no queriendo, Yamaru les ha dejado información muy valiosa.

— ¿Qué quiso decir al final? — cuestiona Óbito, despejando su vista del cadáver de Yamaru —. Se refería a Sasuke ¿cierto?

Itachi pasa por su rostro cansado ambas manos.

—El precio que Madara tiene que pagar… — se detiene un momento, pensando profundamente en lo que dirá. Es que, no hay otra respuesta, ¿Por qué dejar al final a Sasuke? A sabiendas, de que, en cualquier momento descubriría la verdad y los destruiría ¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto? Cruza mirada con su padre, al parecer todos allí piensan de igual forma que él.

Decirlo no es lo mismo que pensarlo. Las palabras de Itachi penetran sus mentes, dejando una sensación de peso e incredulidad. El ceño de Sasuke se entrecierra mientras todas las miradas se posan sobre él, es claro como el rio diamante.

—El precio es Sasuke.

/*/*/*/

Oscuridad. Simple y sencillamente, oscuridad. Sakura ya no sabía, si mantenía abiertos los ojos o cerrados. La espesa negrura que la rodeaba y envolvía, como el manto de una fría y siniestra seda, no le dejaba calmarse, para así pensar con claridad. Tal vez, cayó inconsciente sumergiéndose en una terrible pesadilla y por eso, nada a su alrededor podía distinguir. Si esto era un sueño, entonces, ¿Por qué el peso de los grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos se sentía tan real? ¿Por qué el pellizco que ella misma se hizo no la despertó? ¿Por qué siente que su cabeza estallara de un momento a otro?

— ¿Estoy muerta?

Es la tercera vez que pregunta a la nada, y es la tercera que no obtiene respuesta. Desde hace unos minutos decidió no mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, pues la asfixiante sensación de acecho congela sus instintos. Recuerda el momento exacto en el que le hicieron tragar alguna cosa que hizo que sus extremidades se desguanzaran y su mente quedara en un limbo de mareo y pánico. La drogaron, lo sabe perfectamente, sea lo que sea que haya ingerido pronto hará efecto, teme por las cosas que provoquen en ella.

Eleva su mirada y observa con insistencia. ¿Está arriba o abajo? ¿A dónde debe mirar? Sus labios tiemblan y su nariz pica. No hay nada, no importa a donde mire, no hay nada. Solo oscuridad y tenebrosidad. ¿Quieren volverle loca? ¿Por qué, por qué la han traído a este horrido lugar? Prefiere cientos de veces ver el rostro soso de Orochimaru, a ser sumergida a esta soledad latente como el viento.

—N-no quiero estar aquí…

¿Qué debería hacer? Ni siquiera el piso sobre el que se encuentra le es seguro, la sensación de concreto frío solo hace que el terror en su cuerpo se desborde como la marea del océano. Indecisa tienta los grilletes que le aprisionan con indiferencia, sus yemas sienten las cadenas y en medio de la oscuridad, la luz de una idea ilumina su mente pérdida. Con apenas siendo consciente de sí misma, se impulsa con la ayuda de la cadena, los grilletes de sus tobillos crean ruidos al arrastrarse por el insípido lugar. Detiene su travesía al ya no haber más cadena que recorrer, por fin ha llegado a la pared, o eso quiere creer. Con ayuda de movimientos lentos palma la pared, e inmediatamente retira su contacto de ella, es húmeda y fúnebre. A estas alturas ya no debe importarle, con ese pensamiento se apega al muro y con más seguridad mira hacia arriba, buscando el techo, si es que hay techo. Pero de igual forma que las veces anteriores solo hay oscuridad que le invita caer en la locura o ¿Ya ha caído?

No sabe que tan alto sea el techo o cuan profundo sea el vacío. Desfalleciendo en sus intentos por permanecer fuerte y no llorar, lento se desliza contra la pared y acoge sus rodillas contra su pecho, como si buscara protección. Lágrimas calientes se pierden entre brazos cruzados, y un desolado desasosiego la inundad y embiste con fuerza. En esta depresión una sola imagen se pasma en sus pensamientos. ¿Si le llama vendrá? Las lágrimas se vuelven escandalosas, ¿Sasuke vendrá y la salvara?

Quiere verle, la sensación es fuerte como la ráfaga del fuego. Quiere saber que no la ha desamparado, quiere ser abrazada por él y sentirse segura bajo sus brazos. Ya no quiere estar aquí, ya no quiere llorar. ¡Ya no más!

—Sakura…

Cohibida vuelve su rostro con brusquedad. La negrura que la acorrala se ve penetrada. A unos pasos de ella, de espaldas, alguien susurra su nombre.

— ¿P-padre? — no hay más que turbación en su voz. Definitivamente, ha perdido la cabeza, vamos que es imposible que su padre este ahí con ella. La desconfianza y habilidad por no dejarse engañar, hacen que restriegue sus palmas contra sus ojos, simulando quitar alguna lagaña de sus parpados.

— ¿Padre?

La repentina contestación hace que todo intento por desmentir la situación se esfume como humo al viento. Sakura se estremece, y lento mira con el aliento hecho bola en su garganta, al hombre que no la mira.

— ¿P-papá? — llama dejando atrás las dudas —. ¡Papá!

La indiferencia de la carcajada que hace de sus intentos por alcanzarlo una travesía cautelosa y precavida, detiene su respiración como un bloque de hielo macizo.

—Creí haberte dicho, que no me llamaras padre.

Sus ojos se abren perplejos, por supuesto que lo recuerda. ¿Cómo no iba recordarlo? Cuando todo su ser se hundió en un profundo vacío lleno de dolor y tristeza.

— ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué más puedo hacer aquí?, He venido a ser testigo de la deshonra y vergüenza, en la que te has convertido — su espalda ancha se gira un poco, aun sin mirarle —. ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué me has traicionado?

—Y-yo no te traicione — se defiende en un hilillo de voz —. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando te amo tanto?

— ¿Amarme? — pregunta burlón —. Si me amaras, jamás me habrías traicionado.

Sus ojos se estremecen mientras observa su dura insensibilidad.

— ¿Sabes cómo te perdonaría? — está vez vuelve su cuerpo, mirándola con expresión sombría y ojos de brillo amenazante —. ¿Quieres saberlo?

No contesta, y cree firmemente que no debe hacerlo; ya que, es él quien debería buscar su perdón. Fue él quien la ha traicionado, fue él quien la abandono como aun perro, fue él quien la entrego a ese monstruo. Fue él quien dejo de amarla. Su corazón se estremece, mientras sus lágrimas nacen como el arroyo del agua tibia.

—E-eres tú… quien debe pedirme perdón — musita con dificultad.

—Di su nombre.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Dime su nombre, Sakura.

En ese instante, instante donde cruza mirada por primera vez con el hombre que alguna vez fue su padre, es que se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. ¡Esta es otra trampa! Llena de sensaciones aprensivas se levanta y se apega a la pared, mientras observa con el aliento contenido el acercar de su cuerpo gigante.

— ¿Quién es Sakura?

—Aléjate… no me toques…

No tiene idea si ese hombre siniestro sea su verdadero padre, lo único que puede pensar es en encontrar la forma de alejarse de él. Desesperada vuelve su rostro de un lado a otro, mirando hacia las esquinas, buscando alguna forma de escapar. La sangre se congela en sus venas al ser tomada con sus frías manos de sus hombros.

—Mírame — murmura arrojando el calor de su voz contra la nuca de Sakura —. Si me lo dices, entonces, te llevare de vuelta. Piénsalo bien Sakura, solo di su nombre y todo habrá terminado. Te lo aseguro.

—Mientes — la sensación de acoso explota como la presión de un rayo. En un manotazo lo aleja, con lágrimas furiosas y temple lleno de terror, grita con desesperación: —. ¡Deja de mentir!

Nunca en su vida sintió tanta impotencia como ahora. Sus piernas flojas no le ayudan a correr, y aunque pudiera correr no tiene a donde ir, no con esas cadenas sosteniéndola. Temblorosa vuelve su rostro y mira hacia el lugar donde se encuentra Akiyama. La exasperación la ahoga sin piedad. ¡Ya no está! Observa inquieta hacia todos lados, examinando la oscuridad del inhumano lugar. ¿Fue una alucinación? ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡¿POR QUÉ ME TRAICIONASTE?! — un despiadado bramido nace de la nada, haciéndola brincar y gritar de puro pavor —. ¡ERES UNA ZORRA! ¡ZORRA, ZORRA, ZORRA!

Su cuerpo se llena de ansiedad y su pecho pesa como si un elefante la estuviera aplastando. Su padre no deja de gritar, una y otra y otra vez. Con chillidos más audibles se lleva ambas manos a los oídos, durante el acoso incesante. No tiene tiempo para pensar en la posible razón de por qué, Akiyama apareció de la nada, con esa horrida expresión; de parpados fruncidos y oscuros, y las venas de todo su rostro saltadas.

— ¡Basta, detente! — suplica llena de pánico.

— ¡DIME SU NOMBRE! ¡DIMELO, DIMELO, DIMELO, DIMELO! — una y otra y otra y otra vez —. ¡DIMELO, DIMELO, DIMELO, DIMELO!

La histeria se esparce por toda ella. Ya no lo soporta.

— ¡UCHIHA! ¡ES UN UCHIHA!

Hiperventilando, completamente exaltada ha gritado el apellido, únicamente su apellido. Como si algo, muy poco, de su cordura aún viviera en ella. Sin poder controlar la ansiedad de la que es víctima, busca con dificulta por entre sus flequillos sueltos. Indecisa retira sus manos de sus oídos, y mira llena de sollozos, la oscuridad. Se ha ido. Por fin se ha ido. Cubre su boca y trata, en vano, dejar de gemir. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Se ha vuelto loca?

—Por supuesto que no.

Otro salto y otro grito, llenan el frío lugar. Cuando creyó que su pesadilla había terminado, la realidad le ha golpeado sin pudor. Apenas comienza su sufrimiento.

— ¿M-madrina? — La persona que ahora se ha posado frente a ella, con gesto insensible, es su madrina Tsunade —. Por favor… basta… basta…

Este es el infierno, seguramente ha muerto y ha sido enviada al averno. No encuentra otra explicación para todo lo que está sucediendo. Sea lo que sea, que se detenga, o realmente morirá. Las alucinaciones son tan reales, que puede sentir la respiración de su madrina contra sus cabellos. ¡Oh, dios mío!

—Tengo miedo… por favor vete….

—Solo menciónalo — de nuevo las mismas palabras —. Tan pronto como digas su nombre, dejarás de sentir miedo. Confía en mí, pequeña. No lo protejas, y solo susurra su nombre.

El sufrimiento ciega con lentitud la poca cordura y consciencia, que resistían con uñas y dientes. Cierra los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Y si revela su nombre? ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿La dejaran libre?

—Uchiha… — el miedo ha vencido, la tortura ha terminado por acabar su resistencia. Ya no quiere sentir esto. Esta sensación de miedo y ansiedad, están acabando con ella.

—Uchiha ¿Qué? — insiste la alucinación horrida.

Lamentándose aguarda en su pecho el recuerdo de ese bello hombre que se marchó. Pide disculpas, pues sabe que le ha fallado, a pesar de que prometió no rendirse, al final lo ha hecho. Se abraza a sí misma.

—Uchiha… S…

— ¡NO LO DIGAS!

Sí, se ha vuelto loca.

— ¡NO LO DIGAS! — la impresión no deja lugar al susto. Mira perpleja la nueva aparición, tiene expresión de histeria y sus cabellos se amontonan en su rostro, es imposible, lo sabe, pero a estas alturas ya no sabe qué es posible y que no. Pareciese que su consciencia ha salido de su cabeza para darle frente, puesto que, es ella misma quien ahora le grita con exasperación —. ¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE! ¡LO PROMETISTE! ¡RECUERDALO, NO DEBES RENDIRTE!

Cansada niega con la cabeza. Es verdad, prometió no decirlo. Además, si lo revela, solo provocara que el sufrimiento se alargue.

—Pronto vendrá… solo espera un poco más… — consuela su versión sombría.

— ¿Y si no viene? — pregunta sin impórtale el hecho, de que, habla consigo misma —. ¿Qué haré si no le vuelvo a ver?

La Sakura desquiciada niega frenéticamente.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE VENDRÁ! — vocifera con fuerza —. ¡ASÍ QUE NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE! ¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡NO LO DIGAS!

— ¡DILO, DILO, DILO, DILO!

Esta vez, todas las presencias aparecen, gritando y gritando a su alrededor. Acorralándola contra la viscosa pared, sin piedad, sin misericordia. Llevándola al borde del desorden metal, la alteración hace que nuevamente se sienta apretujada. Los gritos contradictorios la confunden más y más.

—Basta… — implora sin detener el sollozo —. Paren, por favor…

Los pensamientos se amontonan con violencia contra su mente, las miles de sensaciones ahogan sus sentidos. ¡¿QUÉ DEBERÍA HACER?! Si tan solo. Sus manos temblorosas toman la cadena. Si tan solo tuviese la fuerza para estrangularse… si tan solo… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO SE DETIENEN?!

 _Tap… Tap…_

Pasos profundos. De pronto todo grito se acalla y toda presencia se esfuma, extrañada vuelve su rostro, limpiando en el proceso las desesperadas lagrimas que caen contra sus mejillas. Una silueta ilumina su soledad, y trae calidez a su corazón. Esa postura la reconocería en cualquier lado. Es él, ¡Es él!

—Has venido… — masculla, tratando de llegar a él. Eleva sus brazos encadenados y hace gestos con sus manos llamándole —. Has venido…

Es Sasuke, es Sasuke sin lugar a dudas. Lo recuerda perfectamente, ese rostro inexpresivo y esa postura arrogante; por fin, después de tanto tiempo él ha venido. Si Sakura fuera consciente, de que, todo es producto de sus más grandes deseos, entonces, lloraría con más fuerza. Lo que ve y dice, son solo el reflejo de su profundo sufrimiento.

— ¿A dónde vas? — cuestiona a la silenciosa presencia —. ¿P-por qué no vienes?

La respuesta cae de peso sobre su agitado cuerpo. La calidez y esperanza, son reemplazadas de su ser inmediatamente después de divisar mejor la silueta. Alguien, una mujer yace sostenida por el cuello. Los brazos de Sasuke, son quienes la sostienen.

¿Hinata? ¿Esa es Hinata? Piensa con un escalofrió surcando su estómago. Su vestido es de seda azul y tiene cabellos largos, aunque no puede distinguir de qué color son. Siente como su ilusión se quebranta con brutalidad. La fuerte silueta de Sasuke, se mancha y llena de una lúgubre horrida.

—No lo hagas… — pide asustada al ver como oprime con más fuerza el delgado cuello —. ¿P-por qué lo haces? ¡Detente!

Sasuke ni siquiera le mira. Apresurada corre hacia su dirección, pero es detenida bruscamente por las cadenas, la fuerza de la tensión hace que caiga de sentón contra el suelo. Si él le hace daño a esa mujer, entonces, será castigado y se convertirá en un asesino. Él no es así, él no cometería tal crueldad. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Sé qué no lo harías… así que detente…

Un gemido por parte de la mujer hace que su cuerpo de un salto de desesperación. De nuevo trata de llegar a él, esta vez gateando, pero de nuevo no puede. Sus asustadizos ojos se percatan de algo. Nada la preparo para algo como esto.

— ¿Q-qué?

Sí, así es. Con horror descubre que la mujer que sufre entre sus fuertes manos, es ella misma. Contiene la respiración y abre la boca estupefacta. No puede ser. Se lleva una mano a los labios y apaga una fuerte exclamación llena de sorpresa y pánico.

En un movimiento veloz y despiadado, la mano de Sasuke atraviesa su pecho. El impacto de verse a sí misma siendo asesinada, por nada más que Sasuke, el hombre que se supone la protegería; hace sus pupilas se agranden y un profundo shock se apodere de ella. Toda razón se escabulle de su consciencia y le abandona, como todos, en la soledad de sus miedos. La conmoción hace que un grito desgarrador sea lo último que pueda dar de sí misma, antes de caer inconsciente contra el piso. Sus lágrimas ya no mojan sus mejillas, sino ahora, se esparcen por la oscuridad del lugar. Después de esto, será difícil recuperarse.

—Solo lo ha mencionado, no ha dicho su nombre.

La voz de Kabuto hace eco en la habitación. Detrás de una pared de vidrio, que solo puede ser vista si así se desea, tres hombres han sido testigos del colapso emocional de Sakura. Con brazos cruzados, Orochimaru observa fijamente el cuerpo derrumbado.

—Cuando despierte llévenla de regreso a su cabaña — ordena con una profunda seriedad en sus facciones.

—Es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé, cualquiera se hubiese vuelto loco con esas alucinaciones.

—La próxima vez, refuerza la dosis. No importa si pierde los estribos, estoy seguro que pronto hablara.

La demanda fría y carente de sensibilidad, molesta en niveles insospechados a Suigetsu. Una sensación de arrepentimiento lo atormenta con fuerza. Ver destrozada a la humana rosada ha sido lo más difícil que ha hecho en toda su vida. ¿Tanto le ama? Su mano se vuelve puño, ¿Tanto ama a ese Uchiha, como para no decir su nombre? La intriga de la identidad del demonio acrecienta con fuego. ¿Quién eres, bastardo?

/*/*/*/

— ¿Están seguros que se trata de Sasuke? No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas. Realmente, puede ser cualquiera, recordemos que los infiltrados aun rondan las calles.

—Shisui tiene razón — concede Óbito —. Además, someter a Sasuke, es como si firmaran su sentencia de muerte. No sé trata de un simple civil la persona que tratan de obtener.

Los cuatros hombres que debaten en el despacho de la corte, luchan por buscar respuestas más claras, a todo lo que dejo dicho Yamaru. Son conscientes de lo que significaría que Sasuke se uniera a Madara, si ahora les está costando un carajo controlar la situación, no quieren ni imaginar cómo será si el Uchiha menor se vuelve un enemigo directo.

Itachi se descruza de brazos.

—Mi hermano, ya no es un niño al que se le pueda manipular con facilidad. Está no es la primera vez que alguien intenta controlarlo, recuerden el incidente con Hikari, él también quiso dominarlo.

No hace falta que lo mencione, aquello ocurrió ya hace mucho tiempo. En los principios, cuando Sasuke se posicionaba con rapidez como el más poderoso; peleando y desafiando a cada ser que se le antojaba. Una aberración de la naturaleza, por nombre Hikari quiso hacerse poseedor de su pequeño hermano, afortunadamente o como debía de esperarse, Sasuke lo aniquilo en menos de un segundo. Aquel incidente solo fue el primero de muchos.

—Exacto. No dejemos de lado, que probablemente Yamaru solo nos ha dejado la duda con la intención de ponernos en contra — alega Fugaku —. Aun sabiendo todo eso, no debemos bajar la guardia. Sasuke podrá ser el más más fuerte hasta ahora, pero eso no asegura que Madara pueda doblegarlo, con ayuda de magia oscura.

Tiene mucha coherencia lo que ha dicho Fugaku. Es seguro que Sasuke peleara contra aquellos que traten de dominarlo, pero la situación será diferente si hay magia de por medio. Aun no existe algo, que asegure con seguridad, que tanto Sasuke pueda luchar contra fuerzas desconocidas. Las palabras de Yamaru se han convertido en una advertencia alarmante.

—Debes tener mucho cuidado, Sasuke — Fugaku vuelve su atención hacia su hijo menor, que hasta ahora se ha mantenido en silencio mirando la noche caer por el ventanal. Frunce el ceño, algo le incomoda, puede verlo como el reflejo de un cristal. Pequeñas gotas surcan su frente, y eso es suficiente, para saber que algo va mal con él —. ¿Sasuke?

No hay contestación, y todos vuelven sus rostros, mirando fijamente al Uchiha. Esta tan metido en su mundo, que seguramente no ha escuchado nada de lo que se ha hablado hasta ahora. Itachi entrecierra los ojos, él sabe la razón de su ausencia.

— ¡Sasuke! — llama Fugaku, levantándose, en el acto, del escritorio de caoba. Sasuke vuelve su cuerpo y en un acto de reflejo, mira con fiereza a su padre. Solo mantiene su defensa por unos minutos, puesto que, se da cuenta de su posición. Con la mandíbula tensa se pone en firmes y sus facciones retoman, con dificultad, la inexpresividad y desinterés, de siempre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — cuestiona con voz sosa.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo. ¿Qué te ocurre? — Fugaku abandona su lugar y camina hasta detenerse a unos pasos del cuerpo tenso de Sasuke. Su mirada seria examina hasta el último gesto de su rostro, sea lo que sea que le está sucediendo, no parece ser bueno —. Desde hace minutos que te he llamado y no contestas. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Sasuke cruza mirada con Itachi, como si pidiera en silencio su concejo.

—Tres días.

— ¿Qué? — Fugaku posa sus manos contra su cintura y lo mira incrédulo.

—Estaré fuera tres días — demanda con expresión salvaje.

Eso no estaba dentro de las expectativas. Los hombres a su alrededor fruncen los gestos y tuercen sus bocas al no comprender que es lo que trata decir. Hasta Itachi se ha sorprendido.

—Espera un segundo — replica Óbito —. ¿Tres días para qué? Has escuchado lo que ha dicho Yamaru, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en alejarte de la fortaleza con el enemigo acechándote?

La respuesta llamea en la razón de Shisui, con todo lo que pasó por poco lo olvido, observa detenidamente a Sasuke.

—Explícate — pide su padre —. ¿Tres días? ¿Qué harás en esos tres días? Más importante aún, ¿Qué es lo qué te sucede?

—Necesito solucionar asuntos pendientes — responde sin la intención de decir más —, no tiene nada que ver con la guerra, así que no te preocupes.

—Ahora mismo, esos asuntos ya se han convertido en parte de la guerra. Si requieren tu atención, entonces, es razón suficiente para llamar el interés de los enemigos. No puedo dejarte ir, no importa que tan importante sean…

—No estoy pidiendo tu permiso — Sasuke corta las palabras de su padre —. Estaré fuera por tres días, es lo único que necesitan saber.

Esa actitud recia y feroz, no la había mostrado desde su despertar. La perplejidad invade la expresión de Fugaku, para qué le conteste de esa manera tan furtiva, entonces, debe urgirle salir cuanto antes. El silencio se hace presente y con el los pensamientos se formulan con rapidez. ¿Dónde ha visto esa conducta? Es un hecho que Sasuke nunca se comportó de esa forma, ni siquiera en su juicio cuando lo condenaron. Observa cuidoso desde sus pies hasta sus cabellos. Es cierto. Hay algo diferente en su hijo, no importa como lo vea, algo ha cambiado. No es el suceso de su madre, si fuera de esa amanera, ya hubiese actuado. Debe ser algo diferente, algo que lo tiene con los nervios de punta. Sabe que ha visto ese comportamiento antes, cientos de veces.

Inesperadamente el suelo bajo sus pies se tambalea, o tal vez, sean sus piernas que han perdido fuerza por el impacto. Una vez sus pensamientos golpean con la fuerza de una tormenta su atolondrada mente, su mirada se vuelve turbia. Y la evolución de la respuesta se aclarece entre la bruma de la sorpresa.

— ¿Una mujer? — susurra con dificultad. El pasmo se instala en su estómago y las posibilidades se amontonan en su razón. No obtiene respuesta, solo una mirada llena de seriedad, sin una pizca de cobardía. Es un hecho, es una mujer la que tiene de esta manera a su hijo.

La pregunta fuera de contexto, es inesperada y brutal, pues todo mundo —a excepción de algunos, cabe decir— esperaban otra tipo de razón para que Sasuke se comportara de tal manera. No hay afirmación pero suena muy coherente si lo ponen de esa forma.

Itachi aclara su garganta, después de la sorpresa. No pensó que su padre se diera cuenta tan pronto.

—Deja que se vaya, padre — aboga por su hermano —. Estoy seguro que en tanto vuelva él nos explicara qué es lo que sucede ¿cierto?

Sasuke asiente silencioso.

—No llames la atención — comienza a demandar tomándose el puente de la nariz —. Si existe la posibilidad de una emboscada no pelees, no sabemos qué clase de trucos vayan a usar contra ti.

—No aseguro nada.

—Pues hazlo, porque no voy a perderte. Si en tres días no estas de vuelta, ten por seguro que mandaré por ti — mira con brillo a Sasuke —. Y sobre todo, ten cuidado.

Las palabras calan, pues albergan un profundo cariño. Podrán ser hombres bestiales y brutos, pero cuando se trata de su familia, pueden convertirse en personas totalmente diferentes.

— ¿Cuándo partirás?

—Ahora mismo.

Como era de esperarse de Sasuke, con una reverencia se despide en silencio de Itachi y su padre. Y con movimientos arrogantes y déspotas, sale por la ventana. Volando al palacio, donde seguramente tomara sus espadas y cambiara sus ropas.

— ¿Cuándo sucedió Itachi? — pregunta una vez perdiendo de vista a Sasuke, Fugaku lanza un suspiro.

—Solo sé lo que tú sabes ahora.

— ¿Es cómo en el pasado?

Itachi niega observando fijamente el horizonte.

—No, esto es diferente.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

—Ni siquiera debería pedir Reviews—

¡Puf!

Pero que capitulo, carajo, lleno de un sinfín de sentimientos, pensamientos y revelaciones. Es largo, y aun así me siento horrible por haber dejado de actualizar durante tanto tiempo. Pero vamos con lo primero, ya después vendrán las disculpas y explicaciones.

¿Qué pensáis del capítulo? A mi parecer hemos dado un gran paso en la trama. No solo se supo donde se encuentra Sakura, sino que hemos sabido parte del plan de Orochimaru y además, ¡Le ha dicho a Sakura el pasado de Sasuke! ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Será cierto? ¿Será mentira? Otra cosa, la guerra ha dado comienzo y la cosa se está poniendo muy fea. Yamaru les ha dejado una duda enorme, y ha mencionado a otros seres más fuertes y despiadados que él. Sin dejar de lado, el hecho de que al parecer Madara quería a Sasuke Dx

Y lo más intenso del capítulo. ¡Fugaku e Itachi, ya saben de la existencia de Sakura! Bueno, técnicamente, solo saben que hay una mujer en los pensamientos de Sasuke. Pobrecito, las sensaciones de Sakura deben tenerlo en un estrés horrible. Pero creo que es hermoso, porqué Sakura no está sola como ella cree y como sabrá en capítulos posteriores. ¿Qué pensáis?

De las torturas en las que se han visto envuelto los personajes creo que la más cruel es la de Sakura xD Lo sé, lo sé, soy la responsable de su sufrimiento xdxdxdxdxd Creo que no hay peor tortura que la mental, pues eres sometida a un plano en el que ya no sabes que es real y que no.

 **¿Cuál ha sido tu parte favorita?**

—Jajajaja, hagamos como Dora la exploradora—

Pues la mía, es sin dudas, cuando el ejército Uchiha hace su magnífica aparición, hasta la piel se me puso chinita mientras escribía.

 **Estaré ansiosa de leeros.**

¿Escucharon la canción? En la parte del funeral de Mikoto )): donde una mujer canta, pues es la canción que les he dejado en la parte de arriba. Si no lo habéis visto, entonces, aquí te la dejo. _**Lovers - Kathleen Battle**_ Definitivamente es dedicado a Fugaku y Mikoto ))':

 **¿Por qué deje de actualizar?**

Sufro depresión. No, no es algo fácil o tonto. La depresión es una enfermedad que no solo te afecta emocionalmente, sino también físicamente. Enferme y tuve una recaída donde me tuve que ver obligada a entrar en rehabilitación. Sé que algunos de vosotros, sabéis lo que se siente. Es como si fueras un ave en medio de un cuarto oscuro y hay una pequeña ventana frente tuyo, no importa que tanto muevas las alas para alcanzarla, simplemente no logras llegar, porque tu pata está atada por una cadena. Así chicos, se siente la depresión. Y es peor cuando por su culpa comienzas a enfermar.

Tal vez, no sean razones suficientes, pero lo son para mí.

Comencé a escribir como un medio de canalización, para poder sobrellevar esta dura realidad. Me siento muy satisfecha con el progreso que estoy dando, sé más que nadie, que no soy una gran escritora. Antes, cuando comencé con Banme Kirai, solo escribía 1,500 palabras por capitulo y ahora escribo hasta ¡24.000! xD Algo realmente sorprendente. **Y lo he logrado gracias a vosotros.** ¿Por qué gracias a vosotros? Sus comentarios y el apoyo que me brindan me llenan de motivación y energía para seguir escribiendo y llegar al nivel de escritura que deseo.

Por eso mismo, realmente siento de todo corazón, no haber podido actualizar. He decidió, una vez más, alcanzar esa jodida ventana frente a mí. **Gracias y perdón.**

 **¿Te has sentido de esa manera?**

Si tu respuesta es sí, entonces, cuéntame la forma en la que vez esa ave atrapada en la oscuridad. Juntos podemos dar grandes pasos.

Esta es la explicación del por qué. Ahora queda en vosotros comprenderme o asesinarme xdxdxdxd

 **Contestación de Reviews**

¡WOW! ¡MADRE MÍA CUANTOS REVIEWS! —sé que exagero Jajaja —

Muchos de vuestros Reviews son Guest, y desgraciadamente no he podido responderos como es debido. Así que intentaré responder por este medio.

 **NO.**

No abandonaré la historia. Por nada del mundo lo haré, no importa si me tardo años o si tengo que arrastrarme hasta el escritorio para actualizar. Por qué lo haré sin duda. Sí chicos, el encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura se acerca. ¿Cómo pensáis que será? Deja tus hipótesis y las leeré con gusto. Mil gracias por los comentarios y espero disfrutéis el capítulo, como yo lo he hecho.

 **¡Oh, casi lo olvido!**

Hace un par de semanas, recibí Reviews Haters.

Sí, así es.

Esta persona, me dejo como cuatro comentarios en el primer capítulo, alegando que no había contexto ni un buen proceso en la historia. Que Sakura era una plana y que los personajes no son como los planteo, bueno, comentarios nefastos.

No debería responder a esto, pero lo haré, solo para dejar claro lo equivocado que estás.

 **Primero:** Desde mis inicios, siempre, siempre he dicho que mis Fanfic´s serán **SASUSAKUS** , No Naruhinas. No Narusakus. No Sasuhinas. **NO, NO Y NO.** Si buscáis historias con esas parejas será mejor que busques en otro lado, porque, aquí no las hallaras. No es mi jodido problema si deseas que una historia como está sea para tu Ship. No cambiaré la trama, no cambiaré la pareja, no cambiare absolutamente nada.

 **Segundo:** Por si no te has dado cuenta, en todos los capítulos, en la parte superior. Existe un aviso: AU/ MUNDO ALTERNO. Diferentes historias, diferentes personalidades. Realmente intento no salirme de su contexto principal y dejar intactas sus personalidades, pero me temo que es imposible no fallar. Seguiré escribiendo como me pegue la gana, si no os gusta, entonces, podes irte por dónde has venido.

 **Tercero:** Es muy tonto, que alegues que la historia no tiene desarrollo cuando apenas va por el capítulo **¡10!** No te pongas en ridículo y mejor guárdate tus opiniones.

Podría alegar más y más, llenando y llenando cuartillas, para que te quede claro que todo mi trabajo será Sasusaku, no escribiré de otra pareja, y al dado caso solo las desarrollare si en la historia es necesario, pero no más. Se me antoja muy cansado, así que espero que esto baste para que entiendas.

Me quedaré solo con aquellos comentarios de buenas críticas, graciosos e interesantes. Cualquier comentario ofensivo, hacia la Ship o hacia mí, no será tomado en cuenta a partir de ahora. No entiendo cuál es ese afán por insultar a un personaje, o por juzgar los gustos de otras personas. Solo dejen vivir y ocúpense de sus propios asuntos.

 **Dejando de lado esto.**

¡Uf!

—Sí que me he excedido Jajajajaja—

Os tengo una petición.

En ningún otro sitio se está publicando la historia, ni ninguna otra. Solo **Fanfiction** es la única red donde podéis encontrarme. Por ello, si llegáis a ver en otro lugar mi trabajo, por favor, por favor avísame.

 **NO AL PLAGIO.**

Es muy injusto que las autoras se partan la espalda haciendo su trabajo para que otra persona solo corte y pegue, sin vergüenza o remordimiento.

 **Una vez más, por favor háganme saber si estoy siendo víctima del plagio. Se os agradecería mucho.**

Bueno, pues creo que es todo por hoy. No se molestéis si la actualización tarda una semana y media, pues el siguiente capítulo también será largo, por compensación de mi ineptitud. Muchas gracias por la espera y por no perder la esperanza xdxdxdxdxd.

 **Espero disfrutéis el capítulo.**

Besos y abrazos, Meh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; son del sensual Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el suyo.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno.

* * *

 **-11-**

Runa mágica.

Por: Meh18

Inquietas se hallan sentadas en la mesa desidiosa de madera, sumidas en sus pensamientos, sin preguntas o charlas sobre los "posibles", solo esperan con expresiones tensas. Hace horas que la campana sonó, ordenando regresar a sus respectivas cabañas, ellas ni siquiera hicieron el intento por abandonar la clínica. Haciéndose de las ventajas que regalaba ser parte del equipo médico, enfurruñaron sus cuerpos y decidieron esperar por Sakura, pues temían que algo sucediera en su ausencia; aunque, en realidad, no se iban por sentirse menos impotentes.

— ¡Le han hecho algo, estoy segura!

Permanecer en silencio ya no es opción, solo hace que la tensión se estreche como una vereda.

— Tranquilízate, Ino. No agobies más la situación — el pedido de Chiyo se antoja incrédulo, cuando ni ella misma puede calmarse. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo con Sakura desaparecida? Desde hace media mañana que se la llevaron, y era hora que no regresaba. La media noche no tardaba en caer y los segundos solo hacían que las inquietudes subieran con angustia.

— ¿Y si fue reclutada al campo de experimentación? — la pregunta de Tenten abruma sus juicios.

— ¿Por qué siempre imaginas lo peor? — reprende Ino con fatiga.

— Porque sé que lo peor aún no ha sucedido.

Deseosas por que Tenten tenga razón, y que lo peor aún no haya ocurrido, asienten al insomnio.

Tenten inhala lento mientras agrega con voz trémula: —Enserio, ¿Qué haremos si en verdad la han reclutado?

La cuestión que temían enfrentar se ha revelado ante ellas con temor. Con zozobra se miran unas a otras, preguntándose internamente el cómo actuaran si eso llegase a pasar. Por supuesto, que aquella posibilidad se presentó en todas ellas apenas fue llevada, es un hecho que no pueden ignorar. ¿Qué harán? Más bien, ¿Qué podrían hacer al respecto?

— Sabemos qué clase de cosas les hacen en ese lugar — musita Chiyo, mirando fijamente la mesa de madera —. No podemos abandonarle, es un hecho, que no sobrevivirá ni una semana.

— No la subestimemos, Sakura no es débil, si ha sido reclutada estoy segura que hará todo lo posible por escapar — Ino se cruza de brazos. Aunque diga aquello con toda la seguridad de la que es poseedora algo en su corazón no le deja creer en todo ello. ¿Será por todo el tiempo que ha estado viviendo en este infierno? O, simplemente, teme por perder a alguien más cercano a ella.

— Solo espero que se encuentre bien, no entiendo por qué fue llamada tan sorpresivamente — murmura Tenten, llamando la atención de sus compañeras —. En realidad, si la hubiesen querido reclutar, lo habrían hecho al mismo tiempo que todos los demás. ¿Por qué fue llamada antes?

Ino acaricia su mentón, recordando el momento exacto en que la dejó en las manos de ese infeliz.

— Sakura le pidió a Suigetsu, que no involucrara a inocentes en sus problemas… — tuerce la boca —. Demonios, no debí haberla dejado sola.

— Su belleza podría despertar hasta el deseo más inerte de cualquier hombre — Chiyo soba sus cienes —. Aunque no la hubieses dejado sola, Ino, te aseguro que te habrían golpeado y dejado tirada a tu merced. Lo importante es asegurarnos que no se encuentre herida, por lo demás, sale sobrando.

La imaginación vuela estremeciendo sus mentes. Chiyo tiene razón, Sakura es muy hermosa, y no sería de extrañarse que Orochimaru despertara alguna clase de interés mórbido hacia ella. Un escalofrió eriza sus bellos, pensar en ello les ha sentado muy mal.

— No importa que es lo que tenga que hacer, ni a que deba recurrir, definitivamente, traeré a Sakura de vuelta — la mirada azulada de Ino se prende con fogosidad. Con las manos hechas puño se levanta de su asiento.

El miedo a morir se ha convertido en un tabú, es más, para muchos es considerada la máxima liberación que se puede obtener de este lugar. El sabor de un nuevo sentimiento inunda el valor agregado de Ino, a estas alturas y, viviendo ya tantos años en este lugar, han hecho de su valentía una trasformación de sobrevivencia. Realmente no se arrepiente por las cosas a las que ha tenido que recurrir para conseguir lo que quiere. Asiente decidida. El salvar a Sakura se convierte en una llamarada de poderío.

Apunta con su dedo índice hacia la pared de yeso desvencijado, agregando:

— Si ese reloj marca las doce en punto y Sakura no regresa, juro por los dioses que me han abandonado, que conocerán de lo que es capaz, Ino Yamanaka.

El ímpetu en su voz mueve los sentidos en sus compañeras. Nada en su expresión indica que este jugando, las manecillas del reloj marcan 11:59 pm, y la agitación asciende con velocidad. Ino truena sus nudillos.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás, Ino? — cuestiona Tenten, mirando con aliento contenido el reloj —. Sabes que no tenemos el poder para luchar contra Orochimaru.

— Tal vez no lo tengamos, pero si gozamos de una cosa — aspira lento —. Las personas han llegado a su límite, solo es necesario empujarlos para que den un grito de guerra.

— Motín…

Chiyo comprende de inmediato lo que planea Ino. Es descabellado, lo acepta, pero no menos inservible; probablemente pueda funcionar, probablemente puedan lograr que las voces se eleven y exijan, lo que por derecho les corresponde. Se levanta de su asiento, y sonríe segura de sí.

— ¿Qué más da? Al final de todo, la muerte nos espera a cada uno de nosotros.

El reloj marca media noche y el vigor en sus corazones nace con la fuerza de un tornado. No saben que sucederá, no saben si funcionará, lo único que es seguro, es el límite al que han llegado sus conciencias represadas.

Un ruido detiene la arriesgada misión. Turbadas vuelven sus rostros a la puerta de acero. Con un chirrido es abierta y de ella aparece un hombre con un bulto entre sus brazos. El latido de sus corazones se desata con alarma.

— ¡Sakura! — grita Ino, abalanzándose hacia Suigetsu —. ¿Qué le habéis hecho, idiota?

Apenas adentrándose unos pasos, Chiyo toma con apresuro el cuerpo encogido de Sakura. Atrayéndola hacia su cálido pecho descubre su rostro, y ahoga un gemido de sorpresa. El llanto que no debe parar desde hace horas, ha hinchado sus parpados, enrojeciéndolos en el acto. Con dedos temblorosos, retira los mechones que irrumpen su rostro y busca su mirar.

— Sakura, mírame — susurra, apenas conteniendo un respiro —. ¿Qué te han hecho?

Tenten e Ino se hincan a su lado, olvidando por completo al hombre que observa todo con expresión afligida. Sakura parpadea un par de veces y sus ojos agotados se estremecen, al divisar el rostro de Chiyo. Sus labios tiemblan y en un rápido movimiento se sienta y la toma por los hombros, cayéndose la manta que la cubre.

— Chiyo… Chiyo… — llama con voz rota. Su expresión es allanada por el desquicio, pueden verlo con claridad —. Chiyo, por favor, por favor ayúdame.

Ver el estado caótico de Sakura destroza sus corduras. Tenten rompe en sollozos y con mano temblorosa, evita que de su boca se escapen gemidos. Ino aprieta el puño, llena de impotencia e ineptitud.

— Por supuesto — Chiyo regala caricias alentosas a su rostro petrificado y asiente, escuchando su pedido —. Tranquila, tranquila. Dime que es lo que necesitas.

El agarre de Sakura se vuelve agresivo, pero eso no le importa a Chiyo.

— Si me quedo aquí… si me quedo aquí, moriré... ¡Ayúdame a escapar, te lo suplico, ayúdame!

Sus ruegos parten en mil pedazos su interior, con el furor del enojo mira de soslayo hacia Suigetsu. Este desvía su mirar, pues sabe que él también es responsable del sufrimiento de Sakura.

— Lo haré, te llevaré a un lugar donde el recuerdo ya no te dañe. Nos iremos tan lejos que este sufrimiento se quedará en el fondo del océano, te lo aseguro. Pero primero, necesito que me digas ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, y que no permitiré que nada vuelva a lastimarte.

Algo oprime el pecho de Sakura. Tal vez, sean sus palabras quienes estrechan su razón. Esas palabras que parecen consuelos de una madre sacuden su atolondrado ser, deja salir un suspiro, cuanto deseo escuchar aquello de las personas que alguna vez confío. Regresando en sí, poco a poco, suelta los hombros de Chiyo y con los dorsos de sus manos limpia sus furiosas lágrimas.

— Está bien, todo está bien — Chiyo toma sus manos vulnerables —. Dime lo que te han hecho, déjalo salir cariño, solo así te sentirás mejor.

Ino y Tenten posan sus manos sobre las suyas, dándole el cobijo que tanto necesita, haciéndole saber, que no está sola y que nunca jamás lo estará. Parece que sus anhelos rozan a Sakura, puesto que, las mira y comprime sus manos contra las suyas.

¿Es correcto? Se pregunta, mirando los tres pares de ojos que la observan con aliento. No sabe con claridad como actuaran una vez les diga, no lo sabe y tampoco le importa, necesita decírselo a alguien. Necesita desahogarse, hablarlo, formular sus preguntas y revelar sus miedos y dudas. De verdad, de verdad, quiere liberarlo de su ser.

Respira profundo. Con un movimiento de cabeza acepta. Una vez su garganta deja salir la primera palabra, aquella donde comenzó todo, ya nada le detiene. Explica cómo fue que le conoció, que se dijeron y que se prometieron, cómo fue que Orochimaru provoco su desgracia y cómo fue que se dio cuenta de la marca. Exceptuando, claro, muchos detalles. Aunque este muy dolida y casi con los estribos perdidos, sabe que Suigetsu escucha todo lo que dice, y por ello, no revela su nombre ni tampoco que se trata de un soldado.

Siente como si un peso se librara de sus hombros, está es la primera vez que habla con alguien de su situación. Por primera vez, habla de Sasuke, guardándose en la profundidad de sus pensamientos aquello que le dijo Orochimaru, pues no sabe a ciencia cierta si el Akuma que la mordió es el mismo del que le ha contado. Aun a estas alturas, una pequeña llama en su corazón, espera con impaciencia, que ese Sasuke no sea su Sasuke.

Suigetsu mira silencioso el círculo de mujeres, que parece más una reunión para la dominación total del mundo. Escucha calmo las palabras de Sakura, y cada vez más, se convence sobre la fuerza, o mejor dicho, la estupidez de la que es poseedora. Si se tratara de otra persona, está seguro que no habría dudado en revelar su nombre solo para salvarse, pero al parecer, ella no es una persona común. A pesar de los golpes y torturas, le protege con uñas y dientes, y eso, hace que su interior ruga de ira.

Después de las revelaciones de Sakura. Con expresión perpleja, Ino lanza un suspiro.

— Vaya, no lo habría creído si no fuera por qué no lo has contado tú — se toma un momento sobando su cuello —. ¿Qué raza es?

— Uchiha.

La sola palabra, llena de imponencia de solo ser mencionada,coacciona sus gestos. Chiyo no despeja su vista llena de esmero y meditación, de Sakura.

— ¡¿Uchiha?! Santo cielo, sí que te lo tenías bien guardado.

— Dices que Orochimaru te torturo para saber su nombre, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? — farfulla Tenten, con ceño fruncido —. Si lo haces, él dejará de molestarte.

Sakura niega firmemente.

— No puedo hacerlo, decirlo solo hará que mi sufrimiento aumente. Una vez revelando eso que quiere oír, estoy segura que me hará cosas mucho peores, no sé cómo planea hacerlo y tampoco quiero saberlo.

El entendimiento llega fuerte, Sakura tiene razón, y sus motivos son bastos para no dejarse doblegar tan pronto. Es seguro que si sigue quedándose aquí, muy probablemente, muera.

— ¿Dónde está él? — la pregunta de Tenten hace de Sakura una maraña de desolación —. ¿Por qué no ha venido por ti?

Tragando lento, cierra los ojos.

— Me abandono.

Un silencio fúnebre inunda el ambiente. Suigetsu se mueve a su espalda, tomando asiento contra la esquina de la mesa.

— Se puede saber ¿Por qué sigues aquí? — ataca Ino, una vez recordando su presencia —. No esperes escuchar información, porque no la obtendrás, así que, lárgate.

— No busco información — responde tenaz —. Solo me aseguro que nadie más se acerque y las escuche.

— ¿Por qué harías eso por nosotras?

— No lo hago por ustedes, sino por ella.

Las miradas se posan sobre Sakura, ella ni siquiera se molesta en mirarle. No entiende por qué hace esto, y tampoco sabe si su presencia representa peligro, no es como que hablara algo de lo que no sabe. Con ese pensamiento, ignora de nuevo su estancia.

— ¿Por qué dices que te abandono? — menciona Chiyo.

Las palabras se vuelven nudo en la garganta de Sakura y tensa, aprieta la manta sobre sus rodillas.

— Por qué es la verdad, ya son semanas y no ha venido como prometió.

— Estoy segura que está buscándote con desesperación.

La repentina expresión de Chiyo, hace que Sakura vuelva su rostro y la mire con fijación.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — farfulla confundida —. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

— Lo sé — sonríe añorada y rodea las manos de Sakura —. ¿Sabéis por qué es tan poderoso Orochimaru?

— ¿Por qué es un hijo de puta? — Ino masculla sin pensarlo, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

— No es solo por eso. A Orochimaru le conocen como el "Fantasma" ¿Sabéis por qué?

Todos niegan al insomnio. Suigetsu sabe perfectamente el por qué, pero se mantiene en silencio.

— Nadie a excepción de pocos, sabe cómo es en realidad Orochimaru. Él utiliza formas para pasar desapercibido y ser encontrado difícilmente. No tiene olor, mejor dicho, ninguno de nosotros tiene.

— ¿Olor? — Sakura recuerda el dilema de la esencia, según sabe, los Akumas son capaces de encontrase entre sí gracias al aroma —. ¿No tenemos esencia?

— Así es. El lugar donde nos encontramos ahora mismo no existe en el mapa — confiesa con certeza —. Para nosotros es claro como una laguna de aguas cristalinas, pero para el exterior es casi imposible hallar la guarida.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — interrogante, Ino dobla sus gestos.

— Con el uso de Runas Mágicas.

Con un alarido, Tenten mueve insistente sus brazos ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Las runas mágicas son fabricadas ilegalmente en las tierras de donde nació. Lanza un suspiro, ahora todo está claro.

— Una runa mágica, es una piedra pequeña — murmura, asemejando su tamaño con sus dedos —. Emite luz propia, y cuando es introducida bajo tu piel, provoca que tu esencia desaparezca.

— Exacto — concede Chiyo —. Para un demonio, que desaparezca la esencia de una especie, significa, que ese ser ha muerto.

Después de procesar con lentitud cada palabra dicha, las miradas furtivas se posan sobre Sakura. Si han entendido bien, entonces, el Akuma que la marco debe creer que ella ha muerto.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! — grita Ino, cubriendo su boca por breves segundos, en un intento por controlar la sorpresa —. Debe estarla pasando muy mal, Sakura. ¡Debe creer que estás muerta!

De pronto y sin previo aviso, un cálido rayo de luz alumbra la penumbra que invadió a Sakura ya hace tantos días. Entrecierra los ojos, mientras que el sentimiento que creyó muerto dentro de sí, despierta en una ráfaga estremecedora.

— No — Chiyo niega inmediatamente —. Él sabe perfectamente, que sigues con vida.

La esperanza se esfuma en la mirada de Sakura. Como si hubiese sido lanzada de un cañón, su razón colisiona contra la dura verdad.

— Sí es así, entonces, ¿Por qué? — pregunta débilmente, conteniendo el aliento, temiendo por la respuesta que suena en sus pensamientos.

— Recuerda lo que te he dicho — manifiesta Chiyo —. Ninguno de nosotros tiene aroma alguno. Para un Akuma, buscar algo que no deja ni rastro de esencia, es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Por la expresión de Sakura, Chiyo parece darse cuenta que aquello no es suficiente para calmar su incertidumbre. Eleva su dedo índice a la altura de sus labios y niega repetidas veces.

— Él está buscándote, Sakura — repite —. No has estado sola cómo crees, él ha estado junto a ti todo este tiempo. Aunque no puedas verle, compartes con él todo tu sufrimiento, desde la primera lágrima que has derramado hasta la última.

Chiyo desliza su cálido tacto contra la mejilla de Sakura, haciéndola mirar directamente sus rasgos, para que comprenda que no miente, y que habla de todo corazón.

— El miedo, el dolor, la tristeza y hasta esta pequeña sorpresa que aflora tu interior; él puede sentirlo con la misma intensidad que tú.

Posa su mano contra el pecho inquieto de Sakura, apoyando sus palabras.

— No entiendo… — susurra, con la estupefacción tomando lugar en sus rasgos desolados.

— Es como lo has escuchado. Todas esas sensaciones que te abruman y te causan felicidad, él puede sentirlas — Chiyo se toma un momento, mirando por la rendilla del ojo a Suigetsu —. Él sabe que están lastimándote, y por ello, debe estar buscándote con tumulto.

Tal vez, sean las incesantes decepciones, que ha ido recibiendo últimamente, quienes no le dejan creer plenamente en lo que dice Chiyo. No quiere llevarse otro duro impacto si resulta cierto que Sasuke le ha abandonado. Pero de verdad, ¿Quiere verle? ¿Después de lo que ha dicho Orochimaru, realmente se siente preparada para enfrentarle? Sus ojos dudan, si ese Sasuke resulta ser su Sasuke, entonces, ¿Qué es lo que hará? Cierra los ojos fuertemente. ¿Cómo puede confiar de nuevo?

Aunque sabe que Orochimaru ha hablado con verdad, algo, no sabe qué cosa, no le permite evaporar su credulidad en é llamarle idiota, lo acepta. Pero no creerá del todo en las palabras viperinas de ese llega a encontrarse con Sasuke, definitivamente, sin temor a la verdad, le preguntara directamente. Y si resulta ser cierto, ya pensará en ello.

Después de meditar con calma sobre lo que ha dicho su vieja amiga, tentada por saber e incapaz de controlar su basta curiosidad. Mira con un sinfín de interrogantes la expresión seria de Chiyo.

— ¿Por qué puede sentirlo? — pregunta finalmente.

— La marca — responde sabia —. Él compartió contigo su inmortalidad y vitalidad, asegurando tu bienestar. Pero no solo eso, vuestras almas se han unido, y parte de ello, es que compartas con él todas tus sensaciones.

Su existencia se estremece como una delgada hoja al viento. Su corazón palpita con ligeros espasmos de calidez. Sakura oprime su mano contra su pecho, e inmediatamente, su pensar se llena de Sasuke.

— Eso es muy bello — susurra Ino, al borde de las lágrimas —. Oh, Sakura, debes ser muy fuerte para que él lo sea.

Sakura ahoga un anhelo intrépido. De entre todas las sensaciones revueltas en su mente, alguna en particular le susurra con frialdad. Tuerce sus dedos, jugando con la manta sobre su regazo.

— No me estáis mintiendo… ¿cierto? — realmente, necesita asegurarse que todas esas palabras bonitas no son producto del intento por hacerla sentir mejor.

Chiyo la comprende y por ello, lanza una sosegada risa.

— Todo es verdad, Sakura. ¿No es así, Suigetsu?

Miradas femeninas llenas de cautela ysin pudor, se posan sobre él. Sus ojos hacen contacto con los anhelados de Sakura, y tensa la mandíbula, pues sabe que ella, espera ansiosa por su respuesta. Su silencio se hace tenso, mientras sus pensamientos se vuelven claros como la luz del cielo.

— Es verdad — acepta, en tono profundo —. Ese hombre, puede sentir todo lo que tú sientes. Esa es la base de la existencia de los Akumas.

Suigetsu asiente, dándole seguridad a los sentimientos de Sakura. Ya no tiene importancia si ella sabe este pequeño detalle, se lo debe por no haber cumplido su palabra. Como un Akuma, puede darse una idea de lo que significa marcar a alguien, ellos estarán unidos por el resto de sus vidas, y nadie, tendrá la fuerza suficiente para separarles. Sus deseos más profundos se rebelancontra su voluntad en sus irises violetas, Chiyo los divisa con facilidad, y esté, al darse cuenta, desvía la mirada inmediatamente.

— Descansa por hoy, pequeña — Chiyo susurra, tomando el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos cálidas —. Despeja ese dolor que te abruma y te lastima.

Ino y Tenten, asienten. Ya mañana planearan con pasión su escape, porque es un hecho, no seguirán quedándose en este inmundo lugar. La mirada de Sakura se suaviza con las bellas palabras de Chiyo, no imagino que solo bastarán los deslices de pequeñas verdades, para calmar el vendaval en su corazón.

— Reúne sentimientos acogedores dentro de tu pecho y mándale una señal, diciéndole que seguirás luchando y que con fuerza, esperaras por él.

Sakura siente un vuelco en el estómago, sus palabras se transforman en la motivación que perdió hace tan solo unas horas. La travesía es larga, y aún, hay mucha verdad por descubrir, pero eso no le asusta ni un poco. Respira lento, dejándose envolver por amor y suavidad, y un profundo deseo se desliza de su sentido.

— Deja que está noche descanse y respire sin agobio — invita Chiyo —. Recuerda, que si tú tienes miedo, él tendrá miedo, si tú eres débil, él será débil, y si tú eres fuerte, él será muy fuerte…

Como si fuese magia, Sakura respira con fascinación, cerrando los ojos y enviando sus sentimientos al hombre perdido. Sin darse cuenta, que ha cientos de kilómetros de distancia, con la luz de la luna tenue a su espalda, y hélices plegadas, alguien observa fijamente hacia al frente. Decidiendo con fiereza, el punto de su búsqueda.

/*/*/*/

Dentro de las paredes de un templo más antiguo que el mismo rio, en medio de un suelofirme, yace una larga y perpetua mesa de piedra sagrada. Donde los _Kan_ de las razas viejas, la máxima autoridad en los humanos, y los líderes de las aldeas; se miran con recelo y formalidad.

El consejo fue citado ante la amenaza más inminente del enemigo. Los detalles sobre las causas y las consecuencias, fueron dichos con seriedad por el Kan Uchiha, exceptuando, cosas sin importanciasobre lo que dejo dicho Yamaru.

— No someteré a mi gente a una lucha que no nos pertenece — impone Hiashi, escrudiñando la mirada solemne de Fugaku.

El entorno se queda en silencio, con el único ruido del eco en las paredes.

— No os pido que luchen — musita Fugaku con voz profunda —. Solo cumplo con mi deber de advertirles.

El emperador Hashirama, se levanta de su asiento numeró cuatro de la mesa, y la cumbre resuena con su voz.

— Podemos derrotarle, si unimos a nuestros pueblos — aprieta la mandíbula —. Debemos apoyarnos, mi gente muere allá afuera, y ustedes solo se sientan, al ver la destrucción consumir a pueblos enteros.

— No es nuestra responsabilidad — expone el Raikage de las tierras del rayo —. Es tu gente, tú cuida de ella.

— Nuestro poder no es basto como el de las razas viejas — murmura Gaara del desierto —. Si nosotros luchamos, será nuestra sangre que escurrirá de las espadas enemigas.

El tremendo egoísmo revelado con descaro, deja sin palabras al emperador. Sabe perfectamente, que las aldeas del rayo y arena, no pueden darle frente a Madara, pero aun así, no estaría demás que mostraran algún índice de apoyo o fraternidad. Le es difícil creer tanta indiferencia.

— Tienes razón, no tienen los medios ni el poder para esta guerra sorpresiva. Pero os aseguro, que serán de mucha ayuda dando cobijo al pueblo que lo necesite, y estando disponibles, para cuando se les requiera en el campo de batalla. No seremos diferentes de Madara si nos abandonamos unos a otros — ante las palabras del _Kan_ Uzumaki, el Raikage y Gaara, se tensan en su asientos número cinco y seis —. Fugaku lo ha dicho, la guerra va dirigida hasta la última especie existente en la tierra. No podemos ignorar la muerte frente a nuestras narices.

La mirada de Minato se cruza con la de Fugaku, y solo basta el contacto de irises, para saberse que él también dará frente a la batalla. Parece ser, que él, es el más sensato de la cumbre del consejo.

Hiashi niega una vez más.

— No, que todos se hagan cargo de su propio invasor — se levanta de su asiento número tres de la mesa, y el chirrido de las patas de su silla, causan eco contra las paredes de piedra, que se alzan con altura —. Que cada quien lidere su propia lucha.

Es increíble que alguien tan inteligente como Hiashi, se deje guiar por la ignorancia y soberbia de su rencor. La fuerza de Madara no es ninguna broma, no pueden simplemente, tomarle como a un simple invasor.

— No cruzaré espada, con alguien que carece de palabra y honor.

Las duras declaraciones atacan a Fugaku, pero este tiene problemas más grandes como para hacer caso del pasado. Se pone de pie con elegancia, haciéndole frente al reto de Hiashi.

— Es tu problema ahora, no te rogaré por unos cuantos hombres — extiende sus brazos y su coraza negra con capa roja se hace ver magnifica, mira al Raikage y a Gaara, mientras murmura con imponencia: —. No luchen si no quieren, solo protejan a sus pueblos de los invasores, y no se arrodillen ante él.

Sus palabras quedan ahogadas en los muros profundos, Fugaku brinda mientras bebe vino de su copa dorada.

— No importa si somos de especies diferentes, todos compartimos un corazón, todos vivimos en la misma tierra — deja la copa a la mesa de piedra —. No haré distinción de nadie, lucharé y protegeré a toda especie que pueda. Ya lo sabéis, todos vosotros cuentan con mi apoyo y mis guerreros.

El emperador lo mira con orgullo. No cabe duda, él es un verdadero líder. El mundo sería un lugar mejor si las personas fueran como Fugaku y Minato.

— Te aseguro que no los necesitaremos — el Raikage brinda y con brusquedad deja su asiento. Sin mirar atrás abre los portones de madera, abandonando la cumbre.

Minato recarga sus brazos sobre la mesa de piedra y mira a Hiashi, quien escéptico, observa fijamente a Fugaku.

— Lo que sucedió en el pasado no va a cambiar — dice, llamando la atención del Kan Hyuga —. Debes seguir adelante y ver por tu gente. No excuso los hechos, solo te pido que lo pienses con cuidado.

El Hyuga cierra los ojos y su mano se vuelve puño. No puede hacerlo, no puede permitirlo, se repite incesantemente.

— No hay nada que pensar.

Derrotado por sus prejuicios vuelve su cuerpo y sus pasos se pierden después del portón.

— Siento la frialdad de mis palabras, y agradezco, que estéis dispuesto en auxiliar a mi pueblo, pero no puedo arriesgar el bienestar de mi gente — Gaara es el último en levantarse de la mesa —. Confío plenamente, en que, vosotros podéis contra esto. Con su permiso, Señores.

Solo tres líderes se quedan en la cumbre, solo tres de seis lucharan contra el enemigo. No es como que Madara sea una amenaza con la que no se pueda lidiar, —por ahora— es solo el compromiso y el apoyo, que se ve de las demás razas ante un holocausto futuro. Y después de esta junta, todo ha quedado claro. Nadie alzara una sola espada por temor a morir.

Fugaku toma asiento en compañía del Emperador y Minato.

— No culpo el desprecio de Hiashi— farfulla —. Tiene todas las razones del mundo para ya no confiar en los Uchihas.

Minato estrecha sus parpados, bebiendo el vino de su copa.

— No te preocupes, Hiashi es muy inteligente y sabe, que Madara es de armas tomar.

El silencio dura pocos minutos, Minato tiene razón, en cualquier momento Hiashi razonará y sabrá, que es lo mejor para su pueblo. Fugaku asiente para sus adentros, aún le debe una gran deuda, y aunque, ahora no lo quiera, los Uchihas le cuidarán la espalda desde las sombras. Le demostrará con creces, que es tener _honor_.

— ¿Yamaru no dijo nada más? — pregunta el líder rubio —. Cualquier cosa puede ser de importancia.

El Uchiha tensa sus rasgos, guardo para sí, la advertencia sobre su hijo menor. Si revela las palabras de Yamaru, no dudarán en encerrarle una vez más. Y que eso suceda, solo los conllevará a debilitarse. Fugaku niega con seguridad.

— No, no dijo nada más.

Si está cometiendo un error, entonces, él mismo se hará cargo de la situación. Aunque eso signifique, someter a su propio hijo.

/*/*/*/

¿Cómo fue que sucedió? ¿Qué hacía hace unos momentos? Preguntas sin sentido, se pierden en el pánico que sube como la marea del océano. De cuerpo enano y robusto, y graves problemas de calvicie, Hisao, dueño de la tercera planta más poderosa de esclavos, tiembla como si de un borrego se tratara.

No hay gritos, no hay espadas chocando entre sí. La destrucción de su palacio se extiende frente a sus ojos, sus guerreros cayeron como moscas y el fuego consumió sus armas. El silencio es la prueba inminente, de que su gente le abandono, está bien, lo acepta. Era un hecho que nadie le ayudaría si llegase a estar en una situación como esta, pues él mismo sabe, que siempre ha sido un bastardo.

Sus ojos grises miran el sol saliente de la tarde, se suponía que hoy sería un día como cualquiera. Por la mañana, bebería un café con pan tostado, y por la tarde, inspeccionaría hasta el último de sus esclavos, una vez terminando de comprobar que todo estuviese en orden, prepararía los pedidos y negocios pendientes. Y por la noche, tomaría a una de las esclavas de la sección especial, se daría un baño y gozaría del placer carnal como siempre. En contra de cualquier pronóstico favorable, solo pudo cumplir con su desayuno, pues a mitad del día, se vio emboscado por un ser malévolo y diabólico. Los rayos del sol se oscurecen,con una presencia imponente posándose frente a él.

Respira con temblor y gruñe con labios sabor azufre. Ser arrojado como a un costal de patatas fue suficiente para agotarlo y llenarlo de terror.

— No sé de qué hablas — susurra, sin agallas para mirarle —. Realmente, no lo sé.

Muy ingenuo de su parte, mentirle al Akuma que le observa con dureza. ¿Cómo entro? Ni siquiera él lo sabe, solo recuerda el momento donde fue tacleado contra el muro de una de sus celdas, e inmediatamente, ser interrogado sobre Orochimaru, una cosa es segura, la esencia de este hombre es mucho más poderosa que cualquier otro ser en este mundo, jamás había sentido tremendo poder. Y por ello, sabe que no es sensato jugarle al todo poderoso.

Hisao cruza mirada cobarde con ojos negros hirvientes.

— Esa no es una respuesta satisfactoria — dice Sasuke, con frialdad en sus rasgos.

Sus órdenes sobre atacarle y matarle al Uchiha, fueron vedadas; pues solo bastaron unos cuantos gruñidos y la destrucción de su palacio, para que toda su guardia se hiciera a un lado ante su presencia. ¡Inmunes maricas!

— Yo… de verdad…

La nefasta respuesta es interrumpida con brusquedad, en un veloz movimiento, Sasuke toma por el cuello hundido al miserable y hace presión con violencia, no dejándole respirar. Sus quejidos comienzan a ser audibles y desesperados.

— ¿Dónde encuentro a Orochimaru? — vuelve a preguntar con indiferencia.

La nula paciencia de su voz pone de los nervios a Hisao.

— No conozco a ningún Orochimaru… — miente con temor en su mirar.

Sasuke hace más presión contra su cuello.

— Eso no fue lo que berrearon los dos anteriores a ti — sisea con amenaza —. Según sé, eres el único que sabe sobre su ubicación.

La sorpresa se hace presente en el sudor de su rostro. Las palabras del Uchiha penetran sus oídos sin una pizca de compasión. Hisao observa detenidamente los ojos negros y profundos, que no temen por arrancarle la vida, si ha llegado hasta aquí, entonces, ya debió darles una visita a sus camaradas. Casi por ley, saben que Orochimaru es el primero de todos en encabezar la lista de mercaderos más poderosos del sitió, él por su parte, ocupa el tercer lugar. Traga lento. A este mocoso, hijo de puta, le persigue la erradicación. Es un hecho que le matará.

— D-de nada te sirvo si me matáis… — negocia con dificulta —. S-sé dónde puedes encontrarle…

La presión contra su cuello disminuye solo lo suficiente para dejarle hablar. Los pensamientos de Hisao se movilizan con rapidez, decidiendo que es lo mejor para su bienestar físico. Las posibilidades son revocadas, sabe perfectamente, que esté Uchiha solo espera información exacta. La respuesta a su conflicto interno alivia su pánico. No tendrá importancia si traiciona el tratado de silencio que firmo, pues muy posiblemente, él mate a Orochimaru. Lleno de renovada energía, reemplaza su mirar sumisa por una zorruda.

— Te tomará toda la tarde y toda la noche llegar hasta él — avisa, pero al ver que eso no le interesa se apresura en revelar todo como un miedoso decrépito —. Debéis volar en dirección al sur, mucho después de los pueblos humanos, podrás divisar montañas de piedra oscura, y a unos cuantos kilómetros de ellas te encontrarás con una pequeña villa… — se detiene un momento, llenando de aire sus pulmones. —. Obviamente, no es una simple villa humana. Su nombre es "Sonido" y está repleta de Akumas.

Los vasallos y esclavos de Hisao, solo le miran con temor, y jura por los dioses, que una vez se vaya este malnacido, azotara hasta la muerte a los cobardes de su gente.

— Todos en la villa del sonido, no tienen aroma, por eso te tardarás en hallarla — ese pequeño detalle llama la atención de Sasuke —. Es liderara por el sirviente de Orochimaru. Si encuentras a Kabuto y le cuestionas con la misma cordialidad con la que me has tratado a mí, te aseguro, que te llevara hasta la ratonera de Orochimaru.

— ¿Por qué no tiene olor?

— Si lo supiese no me habrías encontrado.

Sasuke no responde, estudia en silencio las palabras del enano gordo. Implementa fuerza en su agarre, simulando romperle el cuello. Si está mintiendo, en un segundo lo sabrá. El color marrón abandona la piel de Hisao, y el purpura, toma posesión de él con una agobiante lentitud. Sus pequeñas piernas y sus brazos gruesos, se mueven con desesperación.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Sasuke cuestiona, saboreando el sufrimiento de Hisao en su garganta. El ansia por hacer explotar su cabeza calva, se desliza con fuerza entre sus venas.

Gemidos descontrolados y una expresión horrida, le responden con gratitud.

— Lo sabía.

En compañía de sus palabras frías deja de hacer presión contra su tráquea, dejándole respirar de nuevo.

— ¡Malparido!— grita con fuertes tosidos —. ¡Liberadme, maldición! ¡Ya te he dicho lo que querías saber, así que, lárgate de una vez por todas!

El hecho de que le haya dicho lo que deseaba saber, no significa que no tendrá el mismo destino que los dos anteriores a él. Sasuke sabe más que perfectamente, lo que todos estos bastardos merecen. Acerca sin demasiado esfuerzo el gesto enfurecido de Hisao a su rostro inexpresivo, asegurándose, en el proceso, de que pueda verle con total claridad.

— Ya me tienen cansado todos ustedes, comprando y vendiendo a personas, como si se trataran de cerdos.

La expresión de Hisao se desfigura en disentimiento, no sabe que es lo que trata de decir. Posa sus manos gordas en las bruscas del Uchiha, empleando fuerza para intentar zafarse.

Sasuke observa alrededor, mirando fijamente los guardias que se mantienen en defensa.

— ¡Liberaos a todos! — Ordena, como si fuese el amo, — más bien, él es el amo—.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — formula Hisao, mirando con fiereza su bello rostro —. ¡Nadie mueva ni un maldito dedo, os juro que los azotaré hasta la muerte!

La amenaza cabrea los estribos de Sasuke. Con lentitud planeada vuelve hacer presión contra el cuello de Hisao. Sus alas se extienden en imponencia, y en un veloz movimiento, se eleva por encima de las ruinas del palacio de ladrillos cafés. Ignora los descabellados gritos y movimientos del enano gordo, y lanza un rugido estremecedor.

— ¡No temáis! — brama, los esclavos y guardias le miran como si de un dios se tratara —. ¡Sois libres, iros, ahora!

Solo hacen falta unos cuantos segundos para que la gente reaccione y haga caso de su demanda. Los guardias, se rebelan contra Hisao, e inmediatamente, liberan de sus cadenas a los pobres esclavos. Algunos no pueden evitar el llanto, pues la idea de una muerte horrible, y la nula esperanza de salir de estos muros, los agobian al punto de enloquecer. A los oídos de Sasuke, llegan exclamaciones llenas de gratitud y bendiciones, no sonríe, solo una expresión dura y serena, les brinda su libertad.

— ¡Cabron! — brama Hisao —. ¡No tenéis ningún derecho!

— Ni tú tampoco.

Ver los rostros de las mujeres y niños, en situaciones tan deplorables, hacen que sus pensamientos se llenen de Sakura. Una vez más, se recrimina internamente, por haber permitido que se la llevaran. Sus ojos se dirigen a sol brillante, mientras aprieta con más fuerza el pescuezo de Hisao.

Sus ojos ónix, observan hacia el sur, el destino definitivo para su encuentro con Sakura se divisa con insolencia, sus venas se llenan de excitación. Destroza el cuello de Hisao provocando que su cabeza calva salga volando por los aires, los esclavos y guardias, están más preocupados por saquear el palacio, que ni siquiera, se han dado cuenta del deceso de su opresor. Deja caer el cuerpo inerte con indiferencia, y mira las celdas de concreto, vuela entre ellas destruyéndolas a su paso, mientras se dirige con fuerza hacia el sur. Pues el ardor por encontrarle, se vuelve un sentimiento lleno de fuego.

/*/*/*/

El grifo oxidado chirrea, mientras el agua fría de tuberías subterráneas moja sus manos blancas. Sakura mira, silenciosamente, el chapoteo de gotas claras perderse en la tierra seca. Una vez a la semana se encarga de lavar las mantas blancas de la clínica en la que labora. Esta cárcel no está tan podrida como se piensa, Orochimaru parece saber la importancia de la higiene, y por ello, ordena que se lave todo utensilio que se use.

La pequeña piedra que simula un lavadero es firme como la raíz de un árbol, no importa que tanto movimiento haga o que tan rápidorestriegue las telas contra su torso, la piedra no se rompe. Aunque a simple vista se mire desgastada y cansada, en el fondo, es más dura que cualquier otra cosa. Como ella.

Afortunadamente, desde hace un día, no ha tenido noticias sobre Orochimaru, por lo cual, pudo descansar y pensar con tranquilidad. En un cierto momento creyó, que sería sometida de nuevo al interrogatorio, pero no fue así. Y no sabe cómo tomar aquello. Probablemente, él espera que recaude fuerzas para soportar futuras torturas. Lanza un suspiro.

— Esto es frustrante — dice, restregando con fuerza la manta sobre la piedra lisa.

El plan de escape aún no ha dado frutos, sus ojos miran alrededor, ignorando por completo el parloteo de mujeres a su lado. ¿Cómo podrá salir de aquí? No importa a donde mire, soldados con espada en mano custodian los muros. Obviamente, no puede alzar sospechas sobre su intento de fuga, o más pronto que tarde, la encerraran en alguna celda infernal, esfumando cualquier tipo de esperanza en su interior.

Ha pensado seriamente en despojarse de la Runa Mágica, pero es claro que no funcionará. Sasuke no llegara a tiempo, y posiblemente, está vez con más brutalidad, volverán a someterla. Detiene todo movimiento, ¿A quién quiere engañar? La realidad es más clara que cualquier otra cosa, ya no quiere depender de nadie, ni tampoco ser salvada como a una damisela. Desea poder cuidarse a sí misma y demostrar, que no importa que tan horrible se ponga la situación, porque sin duda, ella saldrá adelante por sus propios medios. Sin contar, que hacer aquello, le dará la oportunidad perfecta a Orochimaru de saber la identidad de Sasuke, aunque ni ella misma la sepa.

Un solo día ha sido suficiente para aclarar toda duda y temor resguardados dentro de sí. Ha hecho cuentas incesantes por horas enteras, sabiendo que lo que sucedió en el pasado de Sasuke fue mucho antes de que siquiera ella naciera. En ese entonces, ni ha pensamiento llegaba su existencia. El pasado es para quedarse atrás, guarda los errores para recordar que es lo que no se puede volver a hacer. Sasuke cometió un error, o mejor dicho, cometió muchos errores, errores que ella no puede reclamar, porque solo se trata de un pasado viviente en memorias inciertas. Si él está arrepentido, es algo que desea descubrir por sí misma.

— ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad, es un vengador! — el gritillo llama la atención de Sakura. Interesada vuelve su rostro y deja de lavar, poniendo atención a la charla escandalosa de las dos mujeres a su lado —. Dicen que vendrá a matar a Orochimaru.

De acuerdo, eso la ha sorprendido.

— ¿Quién matara a Orochimaru? — pregunta, interrumpiendo el parloteo.

Las mojigatas se miran, como si decidieran el contarle o no, pero a leguas se mira que su chismoseo es más fuerte, que cualquier tipo de sentido común. Y en menos de un instante, dejan sobre los lavaderos las telas que restregaban y rodean como zorros al acecho, el lavadero de Sakura.

— ¿No has oído los rumores? — Comienza la pelirroja pequeña, sus ojos cafés centellan como si estuviera a punto de contar algo fantástico —tal vez, así sea—.

— Si lo supiese, no habría preguntado.

La otra mujer mira trompuda a Sakura, por la obvia respuesta.

— Cómo sea — interviene, nuevamente la pelirroja —. Una serie de ataques, dieron comienzo ayer por la mañana, un hombre misterioso ataco los principales mercaderos de esclavos. Nadie sabe quién es, ni por qué lo hizo.

— Dicen que se trata de un justiciero — murmura fascinada la más alta de las mujeres —, que nos salvara y librara de todos los mercaderos.

Las cejas de Sakura se fruncen, no creyendo del todo en las palabras chillantes de ambas mujeres.

— ¿Dónde lo han oído?

— Un amigo de la guardia nos lo dijo esta mañana — responde sonrojada, la mujer pequeña —. Los rumores no tardaron en recorrer todas las bases, y te aseguro, que ese cerdo ya está enterado.

La seguridad de sus palabras eriza los bellos de su nuca, pero no es tan ilusa como para depositar toda su fe en simples rumores de guardias. Claro, si resulta ser cierto y aquel hombre viene a liberarlos, le será de mucha , ¿Realmente hay alguien capaz de hacer eso? En este tiempo tan iluso, ¿Quién se atrevería a poner en peligro su vida solo para salvación de otros?

— No chicas, no crean en todo lo que oyen — Sakura gira hacia el lavadero retomando su tarea —. Tal vez, aquellos mercaderos tenían una deuda pendiente con aquel hombre, por eso les ha matado.

— ¡Por el amor de dios! — chilla la más alta —. No seas tan pesimista, el día que venga a liberarnos te lo restregaré en el rostro. Por qué estoy segura, que el hombre misterioso vendrá más pronto de lo que crees.

— Humana.

A sus espaldas, la repentina voz de Suigetsu; les hace saltar con de pánico y sin mirar atrás, se alejan de inmediato, olvidando hasta sus telas sobre la piedra.

Un frío nauseabundo penetra la piel de Sakura, tensa como una roca sacude sus manos, alejando la humedad de ellas, y vuelve su cuerpo, mirando al peliblanco. Contiene el aliento.

— No me digas que… — el solo pensar, que ha sido llamada de nuevo palidece su rostro, sus piernas se aflojan, y sus manos se enredan en la falda de su vestido —. Orochimaru…

Suigetsu niega, tranquilizando su corazón de inmediato.

— Toda su atención está puesta sobre otra cuestión.

Suelta el vestido y sus ojos se pintan de curiosidad, recordando los chismes de las mujeres.

— Entonces, ¿Es cierto lo del vengador?

— Así que ya lo sabes, que rápido viajan los rumores — farfulla Suigetsu, asintiendo —. Desde esta mañana llegaron las noticias, la inmensidad de los ataques han puesto nervioso a Orochimaru.

— Pero, ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto? — ya no puede evitar la sorpresa aflorar su interior. Escapar resultara más fácil si atacan la fortaleza de Orochimaru, impresionada de sus propios pensamientos, la boca de Sakura se abre en una O perfecta.

— No lo sabemos, lo único que se sabe con exactitud, es la amenaza que representa, pues ha exterminado en tan solo un día tres de las fuerzas más poderosas de esclavos del país — Suigetsu mira la expresión de Sakura —. Esto solo ha puesto en alerta a Orochimaru, por eso he venido a verte.

La última frase de Suigetsu la sacan de su ensoñación, frunce el ceño, no sabiendo a lo que se refiere.

— ¿Qué sucede? — la preocupación allana su voz.

Suigetsu observa hacia los lados, asegurándose de que nadie los oiga ni los vea. Se acerca un paso al cuerpo de Sakura, arrinconándola hacia el lavadero de piedra.

— ¿Sigue en pie el plan? — la voz de Suigetsu choca contra su rostro. Sakura traga lento, mientras hace todo lo posible por no rozar el cuerpo musculoso de Suigetsu con el suyo.

— Sí… — responde incomoda.

Suigetsu saca de los bolsillos de sus pantalones dos sobrecitos llenos de una sustancia purpura. Toma la mano de Sakura y deposita sobre su palma ambos sobres; sin soltarle, apega aún más su cuerpo contra el de ella, gozando internamente el temblar de sus extremidades.

— Escucha con atención — ordena con voz ronca —. Aprovecharemos, que Orochimaru este ocupado con este asunto. Ustedes ingresaran a las cocinas, serán voluntarias y servirán la cena a los guardias, y dentro de sus alimentos, depositaran esta droga.

Sakura observa, sin palabras, su mano envuelta en la de él. El pequeño roedor que gira en su cabeza tarda en procesar lo que está diciendo Suigetsu.

— Los hará dormir durante toda la noche — los ojos verdes se asoman de entre sus parpados y cruzan mirada con él. Puede ver con claridad la conmoción de su cuerpo, sonríe para sus adentros —. En la dirección contraria de donde se encuentra la entrada al palacio de Orochimaru, se halla otra entrada. Allí si debes usar la fuerza, golpéales detrás de sus nucas y esconde sus cuerpos. Sigue el pasillo hacia la izquierda, baja los escalones de piedra, y al fondo, te encontrarás con una puerta de acero.

Suelta un momento la mano de Sakura, y bajo su camisa negra, saca una llave deteriorada por el tiempo.

— Con esto podrás salir al exterior — la cuelga contra el cuello de Sakura —. Evita la villa y piérdete en el bosque, hasta el próximo pueblo. Te será fácil escapar, porque no tienes esencia.

Pareciese que Suigetsu se ha pasado toda la noche planeando tan esplendido plan. Sakura lame sus labios y mueve su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, después de la impresión, sus pensamientos vuelven a funcionar con velocidad. Apresurada, guarda la llave dentro de su vestido, y oprime contra su pecho, los sobres.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? — sus labios tiemblan al pronunciar tan difícil pregunta.

Acerca peligrosamente su rostro contra el de ella, y aspira su inexistente aroma. Suigetsu cierra los ojos un momento, mientras se aleja un paso de su cuerpo.

— No deben importarte las razones, solo vete sin mirar atrás.

Aquella contestación tan simple no tranquiliza las dudas en su mente. ¿Qué gana el guardaespaldas principal de Orochimaru con ayudarle? ¿Es una trampa? Desconfiada, mira fijamente los irises violetas buscando en la entonación de su color, algún indicio de engaño. Sus labios tiemblan. No puede encontrar el desvelo de la farsa, se sorprende al divisar sinceridad en su mirada bruta.

No sabe si ha perdido la cabeza, pero jura que puede ver un brillo en su rostro. Después de haber sido drogada, aquel día cruel, Suigetsu le monto una manta y mientras lloraba desconsolada, sus brazos la comprimían contra su pecho como si le dijera que ya todo estaba bien. Se quedó toda la noche resguardando la puerta de la clínica, cuidando que nadie fuese a por ellas. Desvía su mirar de Suigetsu. Ayer por la mañana, le llevo una manzana, cosa que solo se puede comer si eres el ser más afortunado del mundo. Y ahora, ha depositado sobre sus propias manos, la llave de su libertad.

La bondad viviente en su existencia sale de la oscuridad, e invade, los censores de Sakura. Sin pedirlo, el cielo le ha obsequiado un ángel guardián. No puede dejar de lado esto que está haciendo por ella. Guarda la droga dentro de su pecho, y tomándolo por sorpresa, lo sujeta de los brazos.

— Te matarán si descubren, que tú me has ayudado — reprocha con enojo —. ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¡No puedo dejarte!

Pensó en todas las posibles respuestas que esta humana le daría cuando le dijera sobre el plan, pero esto, esto lo ha descolocado con fuerza. Sin querer, se escapa una diminuta sonrisa de sus labios.

— No me asesinara, si lo mato yo primero — se suelta de su agarré y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sakura, memorizando la suavidad de su piel.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? — algo dentro de sí, grita con desespero, que Orochimaru será quien venza al final. Su corazón se estruja con dolor. Observa su rostro soso, este hombre bruto, está poniendo en peligro su vida solo para salvar la suya. ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Qué gana? Aprieta sus dedos contra los de él —. Ven con nosotras.

— ¿Qué?

Los ojos de Sakura se llenan de seguridad. Ella no da la espalda a quienes le ayudan, y tampoco olvida lo bueno que hacen por ella.

Asiente mientras agrega con una sonrisa:

— Sí, ven con nosotras. Podemos irnos lejos, y comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de todo esto, lejos de Orochimaru.

La poca felicidad que causa su bella invitación, se esfuma como neblina,al comprender la complejidad de sus palabras. No importa cuánto pase el tiempo, tarde o temprano, ella se encontrará con su compañero. Suelta las manos de Sakura y su rostro es invadido por la derrota. El Akuma que la marco no descansará hasta encontrarle, y ella le esperará con paciencia. Eso es algo que no puede cambiar, ni asesinándole.

— No debes matarle, solo vayámonos en silencio.

— Si no le asesino, te perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo —camina hacia atrás —. Solo vete.

— Suigetsu… — los pies de Sakura no le siguen —. Estaré esperándote en la puerta de acero…, solo no tardes demasiado.

Sus palabras no detienen la ida, Suigetsu vuelve su cuerpo dándole la espalda. Con grandes zancadas se pierde después de las cabañas, sin girar su vista ni una sola vez.

De pie, sola en la zona de lavaderos, Sakura mira hacia el cielo. Aún quedan algunas horas antes de que anochezca. Debe darse prisa y avisarles a sus amigas. Sus entrañas se sacuden, pues muy pronto este infierno llegará a su fin.

— Donde quiera que estés — susurra al viento —. Si es nuestro destino estar juntos, entonces, te veré al final del camino.

/*/*/*/

— La mercadería es un claro objetivo — musita,el feudo de la villa del sonido —. Debemos preparar a los hombresa la mayor brevedad. Es muy probable, que aquel bastardo pise primero estas tierras.

Kabuto se despoja de sus anteojos y soba la marca, que han dejado entre sus ojos. El estrés se ha vuelto caliente como un agua termal, y su cabeza zumba, provocándole tensión física.

— ¿Qué tanto nos ha afectado la muerte de Hisao? — cuestiona silencioso.

— La cifra está valorada en millones, señor, sin contar con los tratados de los demás mercaderos.

 _¡Plaf! ¡Plaf!_

Con agitación,golpea furioso el escritorio de madera clara. El despacho se estremece con gruñidos de frustración que corroen su garganta. El anciano y compañía le miran sin comentarios sobre su declive de violencia. Cualquiera perdería el control si negocios tan importantes se pierden con tanta facilidad.

— ¡¿Quién es?! — grita estentóreo —. ¡¿Por qué mierda está haciendo esto?!

— No tenemos idea — el viejo mueve la cabeza sin comprensión —. Todo ha sido tan inesperado, que me es difícil de explicar.

Kabuto restriega las palmas de sus manos sobre su rostro y respira profundo. En solo un día ha perdido millones de yenes, miles de esclavos y miles de negocios. ¡Maldición!

— ¿Se llevó dinero? — pregunta, en un intento por descubrir la verdad tras sus actos —. ¿Tomo los terrenos o se hizo de los negocios? ¡¿Qué maldita sea, qué?!

La negación de sus cabezas lo enfurece aun nivel insospechable.

— Ni un solo centavo, solo libero a los esclavos y mato a los líderes — uno de los seis hombres que rodean la oficina, aclara su garganta y tensa su cuerpo frente al escritorio —. Se trata de un justiciero…

— ¡Justiciero mis cojones! — brama —. ¡Todos buscan algo, y os juro, que ese bastardo lo está haciendo!

— ¿Qué es si no es dinero, ni poder?

— Eso es lo que vosotros averiguaran, bola de idiotas — la mirada de Kabuto se vuelve fiera —. Descúbranlo antes de que venga por nosotros.

— ¿Y si no busca nada? ¿Y si solo quiere liberar a los sirvientes?

— ¡Ha! ¿Creen que existe alguien tan bueno? No, no es así. Sea quien sea esa perra, sé que busca algo, y quiero, que lo traigan hasta mi mesa para ponerlo de rodillas ante mí.

Coloca sus siniestras gafas sobre sus ojos y recupera con lentitud, la perversidad en su rostro.

— ¿Saben de qué raza proviene?

La pregunta queda al vacío, el escepticismo invade el atmósfera de la oficina. Desde las cortinas blancas de la ventana izquierda, algo se desliza, algo silencioso pero muy inquietante. Kabuto cruza mirada con sus sirvientes, y con las bolas en la garganta, miran hacia el exterior, donde parte de la villa puede divisarse con claridad.

— Alguien ha entrado — susurra el anciano con ojos saltones —. Ese olor, no hay duda alguna. Maldito seas, Hisao.

Una de las razones por la cuales Orochimaru es el ser más poderoso entre los mercaderos, es que nadie de su gente tiene aroma, nadie, ni siquiera él. El que una nueva esencia se extienda dentro de las tierras de la villa, solo puede significarse una cosa. Alguien ha encontrado a Orochimaru.

— ¿Señor? — llama uno de los hombres que acompañan en la oficina.

La expresión de seriedad en Kabuto ha cambiado por completo, sudor se divisa en su frente y la tensión de sus extremidades es compleja. Lo que han comenzado a balbucear los sirvientes ha dejado de tener importancia, la esencia que ha entrado a la villa despierta declives en su memoria.

Con pasos tensos pasa de sus hombres y dirige su cuerpo hacia la puerta de madera, el pasillo se divisa eterno, mientras camina por en medio. Ignora los llamados, y baja los escalones. Estando cerca de la puerta de servicio se detiene y se apega a la pared. Nuevamente, se quita los anteojos para no causar reflejo con los rayos del sol, y echa un vistazo, buscando al portador de tal esencia.

La presión de sus latidos sube como una viga, la esencia se vuelve aún más poderosa, mientras mira de contrabando hacia la calle del mercado.

— Kabuto...

El repentino llamado le saca un susto, con la mandíbula tensa y fastidio, vuelve su cabeza. Es el feudo anciano que momentos antes lo acompañaba en la oficina.

— Alguien te busca — murmura siniestro.

El suelo bajo los pies de Kabuto se vuelve inestable.

— ¿Quién es?

— Venga conmigo, tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos — dice, haciendo señas con sus manos. Como cucarachas se deslizan de la puerta de servicio y caminan hacia el frente, donde un pequeño bar repleto de Akumas se halla.

La mirada de Kabuto brilla al mirar el cuerpo de aquel portador de tremendo olor. Es un hombre robusto, de ropas negras y una capucha, que cubre espadas a su espalda. Una delgada brisa invade las fosas nasales de la mano derecha de Orochimaru, y por fin, su mente desvela de donde proviene la esencia.

— Esos ojos, ese olor — los susurros del anciano llaman la atención de Kabuto, sin despegar la mirada del hombre a la puerta, escucha pulsante las palabras contra su oído —. Es un Uchiha, y no cualquier Uchiha.

— ¿Le conoces?

Los nervios del viejo hacen que lance una carcajada tensa.

— ¿Qué si le conozco? Por favor, ¿Quién no le conocería? ¡¿Ah?! — las risa se esfuma —. Es Uchiha Sasuke, el segundo vástago de Fugaku, heredero del clan Uchiha.

— Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.

Con la impresión de tal revelación, se apega a la pared, desviando su mirar del hombre que alza la voz con cada segundo que pasa. Escucha ser nombrado con fuerza, pero sus pensamientos giran con tanta rapidez que no le dejan actuar.

— ¿Estás seguro que se trata de Sasuke Uchiha?

— Por supuesto, pasarán milenios para que olvide la fuerza de su esencia.

— Se supone que estaba dormido, ¿Qué hace en el bar de mi villa?

— La guerra que lidera su gente debió ser razón suficiente para despertarle — tantea —. No podría haber otra razón para que no cumpliría con su condena.

Esa maldita esencia, es la misma, es la misma,que corre por las venas de la humana rosada. No puede ser, se dice con un vacío en el estómago. Sasuke Uchiha es el compañero de la mujer, que tienen cautiva, de la mujer que ha sido golpeada y maltratada sin cesar durante semanas. Sasuke Uchiha es el hombre que tanto se empeña en proteger. La inmensidad de las cosas cae sobre su nuca. ¿Pero qué demonios hemos hecho?

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Huh? — algún pobre desgraciado del bar se levanta de su asiento y bebido hasta el tope, se acerca con insolencia hacia el guerrero —. Debes ser muy estúpido para creer que te vamos a decir donde se encuentra nuestro jefe.

— Esta es la última vez que lo repetiré — la voz del Uchiha allana el bar —. ¿Dónde está Kabuto?

Solo basta volver a escuchar su nombre deslizarse de sus labios, para caer en cuenta del peligro en el que se encuentra. En un veloz movimiento, se aleja de la puerta y toma por el cuello al anciano pálido.

— Escucha — dice con desquicio —. Distráiganle todo lo que puedan, no dejen que llegue a Orochimaru.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? — reprocha incrédulo —. Nos asesinará a todos.

— De igual forma esteremos muertos si dejamos que llegue a Orochimaru. Iré avisarle, sé que podemos negociar con él.

— Discúlpame, pero negocios es lo menos que ese imbécil ha venido a buscar. ¿Con qué vas a negociar? ¿Eh?

 _¡Pass!_

Ambos se encorvan ante un estruendo inesperado. Al pie de las escaleras, que llevan a la oficina, el borracho que momentos antes desafió al Uchiha, yace sobre el mármol con la cabeza partida. Gruñidos y vidrios rotos se elevan, todos los hombres de Kabuto se han lanzado al ataque.

— Tenemos a su mujer — revela con apresuro, tratando de no mirar con demasiado detalle el cuerpo a su lado —. Usaremos a su compañera y negociaremos, por eso necesito avisarle a Orochimaru.

— La razón por la cual ha estado destruyendo las bases de esclavos es esa — descubre el anciano —. ¡Está buscando a su mujer!

Kabuto no afirma lo obvio. Sin nada más que esperar, asiente dándole una orden silenciosa. Se escabulle por detrás de las escaleras, mirando de lejos la batalla, que más bien, parece una repartidera de tundas. Sin darle la espalda camina hacia las bodegas de vino, el bullicio que se vuelve lejano calma sus nervios por breves instantes. Tantea la pared más alejada y de ella una puerta secreta le cubre. Lento se pierde en la oscuridad y emprende camino al mercadero.

Llegar a la base de esclavos solo le tomara diez minutos, agradece infinitamente, el haber tenido tan magnífica idea de crear pasadizos como estos. Ir por el exterior acreditaría cruzar el bosque, y eso, le tomaría horas. Horas que no tiene. Caminar se ha quedado atrás, su cuerpo se ha trasformado en mitad serpiente, el atardecer está en su punto lo cual significa que Orochimaru se encuentra en sus jardines. Sus ojos de serpiente distinguen la puerta camuflada en la pared, sus piernas regresan y sus manos mueven las piedras necesarias para abrir la entrada.

Espera que los ineptos de la villa no le muestren este pasadizo, espera que lo lleven por el bosque, aunque si ese malnacido vuela, obtendrá el mismo resultado como si hubiese cruzado el túnel.

¿Quién lo habría pensado? ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres del mundo, ella tenía que ser su puta compañera? ¡Maldita sea! La han cagado, la han cagado como unos gilipollas.

El jardín verde y las nubes naranjas que pronto serán blancas, se extienden por todo el palacio. Mira incesante hacia todos lados, buscando al malparido de su jefe. Afortunadamente, lo encuentra cerca de los rosales.

— ¡Orochimaru! — llama entre gritos.

Los alaridos alertan a Orochimaru, con apresuro vuelve su cuerpo y su gesto tranquilo cambia a extrañeza. Su vestimenta de la más fina seda, se tambalea al llegar a Kabuto.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

— Está en la villa… — dice sin aliento.

— ¿Qué? — el farfullo de Kabuto es inentendible. Abre sus ojos rasgados al presentarse una respuesta en ellos —. Es el bastardo que ha atacado las bases ¿cierto?

La nula respuesta se convierte en afirmación en segundos. Lo sabía, tarde o temprano, ese hijo de puta llegaría a sus tierras. Es un completo imbécil si cree, que él es igual a los demás.

— ¿Quién es? — sonríe deseoso —. ¿De quién se trata?

Kabuto respira hondo.

— Sasuke Uchiha.

La incomprensión se desvela del rostro de Orochimaru. Se toma un momento el puente de la nariz, preguntándose internamente si ha escuchado perfectamente.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha, fue quien mato a Hisao y es el mismo quien en estos instantes se encuentra en la villa!

El alarido descoloca la razón de Orochimaru, la sonrisa malévola se esfuma de su rostro, aun sin comprender del todo lo que está diciendo Kabuto.

— Es imposible, él está dormido desde hace trescientos años.

— No es así, fue despertado por la guerra en la que se encuentra su clan — Kabuto bufa mirando hacia el cielo, temiendo que en cualquier momento descienda de el —. Te lo aseguro, es Sasuke Uchiha.

Con incredulidad se toma unos minutos, procesando tremenda barbaridad. Posa una mano contra su cadera y otra sobre sus labios, sus pasos lo llevan de nuevo hacia los rosales. La luz de la luna se hace presente, y envuelve sus cuerpos. La guerra parece ser razón suficiente para su despertar. Niega con su no puede estar despierto, aún si lo estuviera, ¿Por qué ha destruido las bases de esclavos? Durante mucho tiempo ha escuchado las historias sobre su arrogancia, desafiando a cada guerrero poderoso que llegara a sus oídos. Puede que, acabar con los mercaderos sea una nueva muestra de su poder. Un aviso de que el rey de las razas viejas ha regresado.

— ¿Estás seguro que se trata de Sasuke? — vuelve su cuerpo con lentitud desafiando la mirada nerviosa de Kabuto —. ¿Es el mismo Sasuke que he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo?

— Sí, lo ha reconocido Tae.

— Maravilloso… — Tae es el mismo anciano que le ha llenado la cabeza de historias sobre el Uchiha, él nació cuando Sasuke estaba en su pleno apogeo —. Esto es fascinante.

Un escalofrió excitante recorre su cuerpo, haciendo que ante la sensación lama sus labios fríos. Que Sasuke esté despierto llena de fuego sus entrañ despertar es la luz verde para poner en marcha su magnífico plan, por fin, la espera ha llegado a su fin. Ya tiene todo lo necesario para poseer su poder, solo tiene que engendrar un hijo dentro de la humana…Sus pensamientos se paralizan. Chasquea la lengua, la sensación exquisita se vuelve apresuro. Este no es el momento adecuado para verle, aún no cuenta con el poder suficiente para someterle a sus pies. Juega con el collar de oro sobre su cuello.

— ¿Qué es lo que busca? — cuestiona con mala cara —. ¿Por qué se encuentra en mis dominios?

— Una mujer — susurra, como si revelara el peor de los pecados —. Busca a su mujer.

 _¡Ahahahaha!_ La risa enloquecida de Orochimaru llena el jardín y parte del palacio. Se toma el estómago, controlando la gracia, y eleva su dedo huesudo negando en el acto.

— Una persona como él no perdería el tiempo buscando a una simple mujer. ¡Oh vamos, él puede tener a quien se le antoje! — toma con brusquedad los hombros de Kabuto —. Debe haber otra maldita razón, tal vez quiera hacer negocios.

Kabuto niega petrificado.

— No cuando se trata de su compañera — su mirada se desvía al muro que los separa de los esclavos —. La mujer que busca es su compañera.

Orochimaru se aleja con lentitud, mientras sus palabras se clavan como navajas en su razón.

— Su esencia es la misma que la de ella…

El aliento se vuelve pesado en su garganta, Orochimaru sonríe incrédulo.

— Imposible — susurra burlón —. ¡Es imposible!

Nuevamente risas histéricas, está vez Kabuto llega al desespero. Ante la inminente sensación de acecho golpea con fuerza el rostro de su jefe, sin importarle, las consecuencias de tal atrevimiento.

— ¡Escúchame, maldición! — vocifera con fastidio —. Antes de siquiera saber que era Sasuke Uchiha, supe de inmediato, que se trataba del hombre que Sakura tanto protege.

La mirada dorada de Orochimaru se desvía hacia los muros.

— Nosotros tenemos a la compañera de Sasuke Uchiha — la fuerza de sus palabras hace que saliva escurra de sus labios —. ¡Está buscándola, por eso ha destruido las bases de esclavos porque sabe que la hemos capturado!

— La esencia de Sakura no es normal, la fuerza que corre por sus venas no era de cualquier soldado; todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo he tenido frente a mis narices el arma perfecta para llegar a él.

Su rostro se ilumina con un brillo siniestro. Su estómago salta con una nueva sensación. Toma el rostro de Kabuto y la emoción con la que se llena su corazón, impulsa a sus instintos en depositar un febril beso sabor a sangre contra sus labios.

Un deseo carnal nace entre el miedo de su cuerpo. La sensación de lo prohibido hace de sus ojos una rendilla, sus labios se acoplan a los de Orochimaru y lento, corresponde ante el beso furioso. No cabe duda que sus corduras se han deslizado a la histeria.

— No tengas miedo, él no nos matara… — soltando los labios hinchados de Kabuto, Orochimaru murmura a unos centímetros de su rostro —. Usaremos a Sakura para que se hinque a nuestros pies.

— ¿Qué haremos? — susurra con la voz ronca por la excitación.

— Nos la llevaremos, tan lejos como podamos. No nos encontrara sin el rastro de nuestro olor.

Algo en sus palabras lo hace reaccionar, Kabuto deshace el agarre sobre su rostro y toma las muñecas de Orochimaru.

— No podemos hacer eso, nos matará — frunce el ceño al ver la seguridad en su sonrisa viperina —. ¿Qué pasará con los sirvientes? ¿Con los plantíos? ¿Con las drogas? No podemos llevarnos todo….

Un beso más, acalla las preocupaciones del fiel Kabuto. Orochimaru se aleja, y con voz autoritaria grita:

— ¡Suigetsu, Pang!

Momentos después, de la puerta trasera del palacio se asoman dos miembros de la guardia personal de Orochimaru. Suigetsu y otro lobo, detienen sus pasos y tensan sus cuerpos frente a ellos.

— Pang, toma todo el dinero, guárdalo en cofres y colócalo sobre las espaldas de los otros cinco lobos — ordena decidido —. Encierra hasta el último esclavo de las áreas… y quémalo todo.

La boca de Kabuto se abre ligeramente, y mira perplejo a Orochimaru. Pang cruza mirada con Suigetsu, cuestionándose mutuamente las órdenes carentes de sensibilidad.

— No entiendo, señor.

— ¡Sí, quémalo todo! ¡Con todos adentro, que no quede ni rastro de nosotros!

Las venas del rostro de Orochimaru se hinchan ante el esfuerzo de su garganta, su color pálido ha cambiado por uno rojizo. Su cordura descarriada se refleja en sus irises doradas.

— Sea su voluntad — sin rechistar, Pang vuelve su cuerpo.

Un vacío nauseabundo se abre camino dentro del cuerpo de Suigetsu, sabe que algo no va bien. Mira de reojo la espalda fuerte de Pang, y tensa la mandíbula.

— Suigetsu, trae a Sakura inmediatamente.

La nueva orden paraliza sus sentidos, con ojos muy abiertos vuelve lentamente su rostro cruzando mirada con él.

— ¿Disculpe?

— ¡He dicho que traigas a Sakura, no me interesa si está desnuda o dormida, quiero que la traigas ante mí de inmediato!

— ¿Puedo preguntar, qué es lo que sucede?

— No, no puedes — Orochimaru da la espalda a Suigetsu —. ¡Date prisa que no tenemos tiempo!

El fiero grito pone en sobre aviso a Suigetsu, en silencio, su mirar se posa de vez en vez en Kabuto y Orochimaru. Obsequia una última reverencia volviendo su cuerpo, y con zancadas veloces, se pierde en dirección hacia los muros.

— ¿De verdad quemarás todo?

— Si queremos sobrevivir, debemos deshacernos de todo lo que estorbe, lo único que necesitamos es a ella.

/*/*/*/

— Está enamorado de ti, Sakura.

Es a la única conclusión que ha llegado Ino, después de oír el plan de escape.

— ¿Qué? — su catre rechina al moverse incomoda sobre el—. Tonterías, solo está pagando una deuda.

— ¿Qué deuda?

La expresión de Sakura se frunce al ser pillada en su mentira. Junto a ella, en el fondo de la cabaña, ocupando dos catres, sus amigas la miran con seriedad.

— Sé que es raro ¿De acuerdo? — acepta, mirando los tres pares de ojos que la escrudiñan —. Pero es absurdo que él esté enamorado de mí, los Akumas encuentran compañera solo una vez en toda su vida. Yo, ya soy la compañera de otra persona, así que, no puedo ser también la de él.

La facilidad con la que ha dicho "Soy compañera de alguien" sorprende al trio de mujeres, pues ha dejado en claro, que ha procesado con mucha facilidad que su vida está ligada a otra persona de por vida.

— ¡Oh, por favor, hasta Chiyo lo sabe!

— Yo también pienso que es raro… — apoya Tenten —. ¿Quién en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, traicionaría a su propio jefe?

— Lo ves, grandísima tonta — Ino hace un mohín señalando hacia Sakura —. Otra cosa es que no quieras verlo.

Los dedos de Sakura juguetean con nerviosismo.

— Chiyo, ¿Verdad que nos es así?

— La vida es extraña y está llena de singularidades — Chiyo murmura, frotando sus brazos con la frazada gris opaco sobre ellos —. Y una de ellas, es que algunos Akumas se enamoren de la compañera de alguien.

El corazón de Sakura da un vuelco. Frota su rostro con los dorsos de sus manos, por supuesto, que pensó seriamente en esa posibilidad, pero la desecho de inmediato, pues creía ingenuamente que aquello era imposible. Su mirada verdosa se posa sobre las tarimas de la cabaña.

— ¿Qué pasa si es así? — pregunta en voz baja —. Ellos solo se enamoran una vez…

— Al final, quien toma la decisión es ella. Al igual que ellos, las mujeres saben quién es el indicado, no sé qué es, ni cómo se siente. El corazón es quien lo dirá con certeza.

— ¿Eso significa, que el vencedor sufrirá por el resto de su vida?

— Desgraciadamente, así es, y con el paso del tiempo, ese amor se convierte en odio y amargura.

Saber aquello les ha dejado un mal sabor de boca.

— Eso es horrible — musita Tenten, con las manos sobre su pecho —. ¿Tú qué piensas Sakura? ¿Quién es el indicado?

La repentina pregunta de Tenten la toma por sorpresa, confusa entrecierra las cejas. ¿Cómo que quién es el indicado?

— Suficiente, terminemos con esto — sin la intención de responder o de siquiera pensar en ello, endereza su cuerpo sobre su catre y aclara la garganta —. Mejor hablemos sobre el pastel de frutas.

Por temor a ser escuchadas, propusieron poner un sobrenombre al plan de escape. "Pastel de frutas" fue la mejor opción, que tuvieron al final.

— Tomémonos está noche para conseguir los ingredientes suficientes, y mañana lo preparemos — opina Chiyo.

Sakura soba su mentón, no convencida del todo.

— No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que si no lo preparamos hoy, mañana ya será muy tarde…

 _¡Plaf!_

Inesperadamente, la puerta de la cabaña se abre con violencia. Con los corazones desbocados miran hacia la entrada, Sakura se pone de pie de inmediato al ver a Suigetsu entrar con apresuro.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo…?

Sin siquiera permitirle terminar de preguntar, Suigetsu la toma del antebrazo y la regresa al catre donde se hallaba. Su respiración intrépida descoloca a las mujeres a su alrededor. Como si su cuerpo fuese manipulado por fuerzas externas, toma la manta sobre la almohada boluda de Sakura, y la coloca a modo de capucha, sobre su cabeza rosada.

— ¿Suigetsu qué sucede? — pregunta con la voz rota.

— No hay tiempo para explicaciones, dense prisa, y ustedes también cúbranse — ordena, sin disimular el desespero en su voz. Crea un nudo con fuerza en el cuello de Sakura, asegurándose de que no se deslice la manta.

Extrañadas se miran unas a otras, con el miedo apoderándose de sus cuerpos.

— ¡Demonios, dense prisa! — el rugido de Suigetsu les hace dar un salto, y de inmediato, crean sus capas con las frazadas de cada uno de sus catres.

Las posibilidades se arremolinan en la mente de Sakura, sus piernas flaquean por un momento, no entendiendo la actitud de Suigetsu. Traga lento, y controla el pulso desatado en su pecho.

— Suigetsu, necesito que me digas lo que está sucediendo…

Suigetsu le ignora y se concentra en abrocharle los botines negros. ¡No soporta está incertidumbre!

— ¡Dios santo, ¿Qué está pasando?! — explota —. ¡Ni siquiera hemos ido a preparar la cena de los guardias!

— ¡Orochimaru! ¡Se ha vuelto loco y piensa quemarlo todo! — grita, mirando y llenando de pánico a las cuatro mujeres temblorosas —. ¡Tienen que irse ahora!

— ¿Quemarlo? Oh, dios…— Tenten se agarra al catre.

— Especialmente tú, Sakura — Suigetsu mira fijamente sus ojos, mientras dice con advertencia: —. Debes irte ahora, o jamás, volverás a ver la luz de sol.

El aire se vuelve escaso en sus pulmones, Sakura cae de sentón sobre el catre; un mareo invade sus sentidos, y le provoca nauseas. Entierra sus dedos turbados contra el colchón, e hiperventila.

— Tranquilícense, hagamos lo que nos ordena Suigetsu — Chiyo es la primera en reaccionar. Sujeta la mano de Ino, y su expresión les indica, que su corazón está preparado para abandonar este inmundo lugar —. Corramos.

— Sakura, el momento ha llegado — dice Ino, alentando a sus nervios dejarla seguir.

Aspira profundo, y sus ojos dejan de temer. De un salto, Sakura toma la mano de Chiyo, e Ino toma la mano de Tenten, y juntas, miran decididas a Suigetsu, la fuerza de su valentía es palpable como el viento. Este asiente con orgullo y finalmente, toma la mano de Sakura, caminando con grandes zancadas hacia la puerta destartalada.

Con apenas unos pasos en el exterior, la noche fría les cala en el cuerpo. Sakura mira hacia todos lados y con horror, escucha unos descontrolados gritos llenos de desespero y clemencia. Instintivamente, se detiene, y su mirada busca en la oscuridad, el causante de tremendo ruido. ¡Santo dios! Ahoga un gritillo, y antes de correr hacia las personas que están siendo golpeadas, encadenadas y encerradas en grandes bloques de acero, Suigetsu la sujeta de la cintura.

— Detente, Sakura, no puedes ayudarles.

Las otras tres mujeres, se agarran con fuerza y miran llenas de impotencia hacia aquellas pobres personas, que son encaminadas hacia su deceso.

— ¡No podemos abandonarles! ¡Los asesinarán!

— Yo les ayudaré — calma Suigetsu, tomando el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos —. Pero primero necesito ponerte a salvo. Confía en mí, sacaré a todos de aquí, te lo juro.

De nuevo mira hacia todo el lugar, deteniendo su vista en las cabañas que están siendo saqueadas de gente. Sabe en lo profundo de sí, que ni ella puede ayudarles. Asiente temblorosa, una vez más, confiará en las palabras de Suigetsu. Con dificulta para respirar, nuevamente se toma de Chiyo, dejándose llevar por entre las cabañas. En el fondo de su conciencia, Sakura se recrimina sin piedad, el no tener el suficiente poder para evitar algo tan macabro y ruin, como esto.

A toda prisa, Suigetsu las guía hacia el muro contrario a los aposentos de Orochimaru. Unos guardias que se disponían en allanar otra cabaña se percatan de ellos.

— ¡¿Suigetsu que estás haciendo?! — Cuestionan, irrumpiendo en medio del camino —. ¿A dónde las llevas…?

Con movimientos veloces, y casi imperceptibles, Suigetsu suelta la mano de Sakura, y de un zarpazo, los cuellos de los guardias giran °180. Todo ha sido tan deprisa, que ni siquiera les da tiempo de procesar los cadáveres frente a sus ojos. Parecen entender, que deben ser fuertes y enfrentar a la muerte sin miedo.

Y así, desasiéndose de aquellos pobres desgraciados que se interponen en su camino, Suigetsu las lleva hasta el muro.

— Esperen aquí — ordena en un susurro.

Sakura asiente, y junto a sus amigas se apegan a la pared rocosa del muro. Suigetsu toca tres veces en un mismo lugar, y sosegadamente, se abre una compuerta oculta. Empleando las hazañas de asesino que corroen su cuerpo, se adentra, apenas pudiéndose escuchar unos cuantos gruñidos y huesos rotos hacia el exterior.

— ¿Creen que de verdad vaya a quemarlo todo? — pregunta Ino, en un hilillo de voz.

El cuerpo de Sakura se estremece al mirar hacia las cabañas. Algo pesado inunda su pecho, y hace temblar sus piernas. Sus dientes castañean, y jura, que no se debe al frío.

— Le ruego a dios, que así no sea.

Suigetsu asoma su cabeza de la puerta, agregando:

— Entren, y no miren hacia los lados.

Una vez todas dentro del pasadizo que aguarda el muro, Suigetsu toma una antorcha y la delantera de la fila de mujeres. La razón por la que no quiere que miren hacia los lados, es por los cuerpos regados y llenos de sangreque yacen sobre el suelo. No quiere fomentarles más miedo del que ya poseen.

Con pisadas haciendo eco en el funesto y húmedo pasillo, toman dirección hacia la izquierda. El corazón de Sakura late con tanta rapidez, que por un momento,creyó que podía ser escuchado por los demás. Si no fuese porque la mano de Chiyo la toma con firmeza, seguramente, ya habría caído de bruces unos diez pasos atrás. Los nervios que hacen temblar su cuerpo, son más por la ansiedad de salir y volver a ver los frondosos bosques, que por ser encontrada por Orochimaru.

La única posible razón a la que ha llegado, por la que Orochimaru ha tomado tan precipitada decisión. Es sin duda, al _justiciero_ , que ha estado atacando las bases de esclavos. Sakura respira hondo y mira hacia atrás, donde los gritos han dejado de ser escuchados; ojala, aquel hombre pueda evitar que aquellas personas mueran.

Observa hacia el frente, mirando la razón del por qué se han detenido. Una enorme compuerta de acero, con relieves de tiempo plasmadas sobre su coraza; las separa de su ansiada libertad.

— Dame la llave, Sakura.

Con avidez, extrae dentro de su vestido la llave que le entrego hace tan solo unas horas. Cruza mirada con sus amigas, esperando con un nudo en la garganta, que esa puerta grande se abra.

En un chirriante ruido, una tenue luz de luna se cola con lentitud por el orificio que comienza a sermás y más grande, mientras Suigetsu lanza un gruñido ante la dificulta de mover tan pesada puerta. No llega a imaginar cómo iban a ser capaces de abrir algo tan jodidamente grande.

— Deprisa… — gruñe.

Como si se trataran de niñas pequeñas, pisan con cautela la tierra fresca del exterior. Un exquisito olor transforma,el aroma a tierra muerta y desolación, que han olido durante mucho tiempo; en esperanza. Las hojas de los grandes árboles, crean un fascinante sonido al ser acariciadas por la dulce brisa de la noche. La conmoción es tan fuerte, que todas miran embelesadas el bello panorama que les regala la tierra. Un pequeño trozo del mundo que se les ha privado, las conmueve hasta las lágrimas, agradeciendo infinitamente dentro de sus corazones, la nueva oportunidad que les ha brindado Suigetsu.

— Sakura — llama —. Eviten la villa del sonido, porque Orochimaru también es el amo de ese lugar. Tomen rumbo hacia el oeste, a unos kilómetros se encuentra una pequeña ciudad, solo deténganse a comprar lo necesario para su viaje, y váyanse de inmediato, sin mirar a atrás.

Junto a las instrucciones, Suigetsu deposita sobre las manos de Sakura un pequeño saco de cuero café, a simple vista pueden sentirse las monedas.

— Gracias, Suigetsu — murmura Chiyo con el gañote del llanto atorado en la garganta —. De verdad, muchas gracias.

— Nunca me caíste bien, pero eso ha cambiado, siempre recordaré lo que has hecho hoy por nosotras — Ino se lanza y obsequia un dulce y rápido abrazo al hombre silencioso.

— Fuiste bueno con nosotras, y dios lo será contigo — Tenten sonríe con sinceridad —. Muchas gracias, espero nuestros caminos nunca vuelvan a cruzarse en estas circunstancias.

— Deténgase — pide Suigetsu, avergonzado —. Solo les he regresado aquello que les arrebate hace tiempo.

— Eso ha quedado atrás, porque has enmendado tu pecado — Chiyo toma levemente la mano de Suigetsu, y obsequia un apretón, con más afecto del que nunca ha sentido en toda su vida —. Cuídate y salva a esas pobres personas.

La mano de Suigetsu se aleja con lentitud, y asiente ante las palabras de Chiyo. Tal vez, este sea el comienzo de su redención. El sonido de los animales nocturnos avisa que debe darse prisa, pues en cualquier momento, cientos de miles de vidas se verán perdidas. Su mirar se cruza con el de Sakura, y obsequia una sonrisa cálida.

— Suigetsu…

— Vete ya — su mano palmea su cabeza rosada y empuja ligeramente su hombro, invitándola a partir —. No me des las gracias, te lo debía.

Sakura oprime contra su pecho el saco de monedas, sus ojos se cristalizan. Sabe que regresara a matar a Orochimaru, y no tiene el poder para detenerle.

— Estaremos en una pequeña villa, cerca de la aldea de arena — lo único que puede dejarle, son unas palabras llenas de sinceridad —. Por favor no mueras, porque todas estaremos esperándote.

— No prometas algo que no podrás cumplir…

Sus palabras sorprenden a Sakura, pero no le permite preguntar el porqué de ellas. Sus pasos regresan dentro del pasadizo y la puerta se cierra ante sus ojos, con sus palabras suspendidas en el aire.

Ahora solo queda el sonido del viento y un camino prometedor hacia el nuevo comienzo. Vuelve su cuerpo y su cabeza asiente con seguridad. Sus manos se entrelazan, y con los corazones a galope, sus pasos se pierden en la inmensidad de los árboles. Cada paso más lejos de aquella cárcel que les quito pedazos de sus almas, las llenan de motivación para encontrar por fin, la luz del sol.

/*/*/*/

La tardanza de Suigetsu comienza a preocuparlo. Detiene sus pasos a mitad de los dormitorios de esclavos. Su mirar busca con insistencia una maraña de pelo rosado y a un imbécil grandulón, pero su incertidumbre sube a un nivel insospechable al mirar hacia todos lados. No hay nada. Solo incesantes gritos, que provienen desde los bloques de acero, y cientos de guardias, que esperan pacientes la orden del fuego.

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunta con la ira contenida en su voz —. ¿Dónde mierda está?

— La zorra debe estarse resistiendo —el movimiento constante de sus dedos dejan entrever la presión que siente su cuerpo. Kabuto chasquea la lengua, y mira con recelo entre las cabañas —. Suigetsu no es tan estúpido como para traicionarnos.

— Pues resulto ser muy estúpido.

La repentina voz de Pang llama la atención de Kabuto y Orochimaru, confundidos vuelven sus cabezas y se encuentran de frente, con el segundo guardaespaldas de su guardia personal.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Kabuto pregunta ansioso—. ¿Qué ha hecho ese bastardo?

El ceño de Pang se frunce.

— Se llevó a la humana rosada junto a otras reclusas — revela, mirándolos con toda la seriedad del que es poseedor —. Suigetsu lo ha traicionado, mi señor.

La expresión de Orochimaru se paraliza, su aparato respiratorio deja de funcionar y su piel se vuelve blanca como la nieve. Niega con la cabeza. No, no puede ser. No pueden perderla.

— ¿Cómo? ¡¿En qué momento, carajo?! — Kabuto lanza sus gafas contra el suelo.

— Encontré casi una decena de guardias muertos en dirección hacia el muro — Pang traga lento —. No entiendo por qué lo ha hecho, señor.

La expresión de Orochimaru comienza, sosegadamente,a desfigurarse.

— Pang… ¿Estás mintiendo? — sus ojos se vuelven amenazadores. El sirviente tensa su cuerpo y niega firmemente —. ¿A dónde fueron?

— La única salida que tienen es el bosque, será muy difícil encontrarlos, pues no hay rastro…

— ¡Me importa una mierda! — ruge a todo pulmón. Todo guardia detiene lo que estaban haciendo y observan con terror hacia su jefe —. ¡Suelta a los perros y vayan por ella!

Kabuto mira desconcertado la ira fluir por todo su cuerpo. Por supuesto, que otras veces le ha visto furioso. Lo que lo desconcierta es la forma en que las venas de su rostro se han saltado y la tensión con que su cuerpo se ha pasmado, jamás le había visto de esa manera. Y por primera vez, de todo el tiempo que lleva a su lado, teme de él.

— Pero lo perros llevan los cofres con su dinero…

— ¡Tirad el maldito dinero, no me importa! — con pasos muy rápidos se acerca a Pang, gritando sin cesar, asegurándose de escupirle en el rostro —. ¡Maten a las bastardas con las que se ha largado y traigan a Sakura!

Los rugidos de Orochimaru paralizan su cuerpo, su cerebro no responde ante el pánico, y temeroso, se queda de pie, enfrentado la furia de su señor.

— ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! — reprende, propinándole una terrible bofetada —. ¡Muévanse, no me importa cómo, pero deben traerla de inmediato!

La fuerza de su golpe rompe el labio inferior de Pang, su rostro vuelve con violencia recibiendo otra bofetada. El calor del odio que duerme dentro de su cuerpo le hace reaccionar, mira salvaje la expresión enloquecida de Orochimaru. Y jura por su madre fallecida, que algún día le hará pagar con creces está humillación. Pang escupe el exceso de sangre en su boca, y con un rugido, vuelve su cuerpo en busca de esa estúpida humana.

— Es mejor que nos larguemos, Sasuke no debe tardar — opina Kabuto.

Con ojos inyectados en sangre, Orochimaru vuelve su cuerpo, y está vez, se acerca con agresión hacia Kabuto.

— ¿No lo entiendes o tengo que golpearte también?

La amenaza no parece ser un juego. Kabuto tensa la mandíbula.

— Si perdemos a Sakura, lo perdemos todo — musita Orochimaru, con la locura desbordando de su expresión —. Sin ella a nuestro lado, él nos asesinará.

Como un susurro, la brisa de las montañas oscuras trae consigo un nuevo y poderoso aroma. Solo bastan segundos para que invada el mercadero piernas de Kabuto se vuelven inestables y un vacío nauseabundo, se extiende por entre sus entrañas. Aunque no pueda verle, sabe que se acerca con velocidad. Pronto dejara caer el manto de la destrucción sobre ellos y ya ni siquiera, poseen la carta para su salvación.

— Es él.

La cordura regresa con lentitud a su atolondrada mente, mientras el aroma se hace más y más conocido. Kabuto no mentía, esa esencia es la misma que irradiaba el cuerpo de Sakura. Orochimaru vuelve su cabeza y mira pasmado el cielo de estrellas brillantes.

El firmamento negro es la entrada de un ángel, con la fuerza de mil hombres y la furia del infierno recorriendo sus venas. Sus inmensas alas se vuelven claras con su cercanía, la luna es testigo de su descenso. La tierra tiembla cuando sus fuertes piernas tocan suelo, una tela de polvo no impide que vean su imponente cuerpo. De frente, en medio del mercadero, Sasuke Uchiha endereza su complexión, en una mano trae consigo una persona, más que conocida para los dos hombres que miran paralizados su llegada, y en la otra, ligeras manchas revelan lo que debió suceder en la villa.

Sabe que es peligroso, su sola existencia es evidente de ello. Orochimaru aspira con placer su vigorosa esencia. Es más perfecto de lo que creyó, sus historias no le llegan a los talones. Sasuke es un adonis en vida. Su estómago se estremece de solo sentir el aura pulsante de su poder. Oh, dios. Le desea, le desea como nunca antes había deseado algo. Domar ese cuerpo exquisito se transforma en una fantasía que carcome sus sentidos.

— Míralo, Kabuto… — farfulla con satisfacción —. Tan solo míralo, es más bello de lo que creí.

Los ojos de Sasuke se deslizan de un lado hacia otro, observando con fijación su alrededor. A sus oídos llegan los gritos dentro de los bloques, no hace falta que piense con demasiado detalle lo que planeaban hacer. Por instinto inhala, tratando de encontrar el aroma de Sakura en este baldío de muerte, pero una vez más, obtiene el mismo resultado desde que llego a la villa, no huele más que tierra y madera mojada.

Se percata de las dos personas que le observan, tal vez, no pueda oler sus esencias pero si puede sentir sus miedos. Levanta del cuello al viejo moribundo que lleva consigo, y se asegura de preguntar lo suficientemente alto, para qué todos puedan oírle.

— ¿Quién es Orochimaru?

Kabuto mira con el aliento contenido a Tae, y le ruega con gestos, que no lo diga. No está seguro de si Tae sigue con vida, la pinta que tiene no es nada favorable. Sin duda, ha recibido la peor paliza de su vida.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? — Orochimaru intercede, antes de que Tae le señale. Sus piernas tiemblan al captar la poderosa mirada de Sasuke.

— ¿Tú eres Orochimaru? — pregunta sin expresión.

Su instinto más básico grita que debe correr. Orochimaru no se atreve a responder, y le mira turbado, pensado con rapidez el que hacer. Sus ojos se abren con alarma, Tae comienza a balbucear algo.

— Él… — Tae levanta con la poca fuerza que le queda su dedo índice, si se irá al infierno, no será solo. Sasuke le mira con seriedad, y sigue, la dirección de su señalamiento —. Él es Orochimaru…

Unas simples palabras han firmado la sentencia de muerte de Orochimaru. En shock, niega levemente, mientras sus pasos tratan de huir. Observa de reojo a Kabuto, esté se hace a un lado, como evitando ser algún tipo de estorbo para Sasuke. Maldito traidor.

— ¿Dónde está? — sin nada más en el que pueda servirle, Sasuke lanza el cuerpo de Tae contra los guardias.

Es inútil que ordene atacarle, ahora solo tiene un solo objetivo, y Orochimaru lo sabe.

— ¿De qué hablas? — oh sí, él sabe muy bien de lo que está hablando.

Sasuke se ha cansado de esperar.

— ¡¿Dónde está, Sakura?! — brama, con el carmesí pintando sus ojos. Sus alas se vuelven filosas y en menos de un instante, toma del cuello a Orochimaru y lo levanta del suelo, apretando con fuerza su tráquea. Su mirada transmite todas esas veces que sintió un profundo miedo, un profundo dolor y una profunda impotencia. Tantos días sin poder dormir, tantas sensaciones dolorosas. Sus colmillos se asoman, y su cólera, se vuelve incontrolable —. ¡¿Dónde la has escondido?!

Encontrar al bastardo que ha causado tanto sufrimiento en Sakura, hace que una nueva sensación se apodere de él. Es algo pesado, algo caliente. Su garganta quema como si un carbón hirviendo se deslizara por toda ella y sus ojos arden con fogosidad. La sensación por ver de nuevo a Sakura, nubla sus sentidos, sabe que no está aquí y eso lo pone muy… ¡Furioso!

— ¡Habla de una puta vez!

La intensidad del momento hace caer de culo a Kabuto. Su respiración se desata, vuelve su rostro, mirando hacia los guardias ineptos que no se mueven.

— ¡Deprisa, mátenlo! — grita, señalando al Uchiha —. ¡Mátenlo!

— ¡Arg!

Los guardias se transforman en las bestias que son, y en parvada, se lanzan al ataque. Sasuke mira hacia ellos y sin soltar a Orochimaru, ruge con toda la fuerza que se esconde en su pecho. Un solo nombre puede entenderse en el torbellino de su poder, un solo bramido deja caer el poder del infierno sobre aquellos que la dañaron.

/*/*/*/

 _¡Boom!_

Una explosión estrepitosa detiene la huida. Sakura vuelve su cuerpo y mira hacia la guarida de Orochimaru. De allí ha provenido el estruendo.

— Dios… ¿Qué está pasando? — farfulla Chiyo.

— Fuego…

Los majestuosos árboles deslumbran algo occiso, revelan una alerta amenazadora. La poca distancia que llevan del mercadero les permite observar plenamente las furiosas llamas que crecen con rapidez.

— Debió darse cuenta de nuestra ausencia — dice Ino con voz quebrada —. ¡Están quemándolos, están quemándolos!

Sus repentinos gritos, llenos de desesperación y angustia, plasman un profundo miedo en sus corazones. Sakura se acerca a Ino y cubre su descontrolada boca.

— ¡Calma, Ino! — pide, no tratando de pensar en las pobres personas que fueron encerradas en esos hornos gigantes —. ¡Suigetsu lo ha prometido, ahora mismo debe estar luchando contra Orochimaru!

Sus palabras tenues y fuertes, no calman el ímpetu en su pecho. Sakura vuelve su mirar hacia las llamas, rezando a quien sea que este escuchando, que ese fuego no sea avivado con vidas inocentes.

— ¿Qué pasa si Suigetsu mintió? ¿Huh? — cuestiona Tenten, pálida y temblorosa —. ¡¿Qué haremos?! ¡Ellos también tenían derecho a escapar!

— Son cientos de miles de personas…

Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizan, Ino tiene razón. Son miles de vidas, vidas que no merecen algo tan abominable como quemarlos vivos. Santo cielo. Debió hacer algo por esas personas. Sus manos tiemblan, Suigetsu no es tan fuerte como para asesinar a Orochimaru, fue una tremenda estupidez creer que él los ayudaría.

— Debemos regresar… — susurra petrificada —. Jamás me perdonare el no haber hecho algo para ayudarles…

Ino y Tenten, se miran indecisas.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Aún podemos salvarles!

— Sakura ya basta… — la voz calma y serena de Chiyo apacigua el pánico en Sakura —. Ino, Tenten, contrólense.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, Chiyo? — pregunta Ino —. Hemos conocido a esas personas por años.

La expresión de Chiyo se vuelve fría, y su mirar, viaja hacia los ayeres del pasado.

— Si regresamos nada habrá valido la pena — señala hacia el fuego —. Si esas llamas provienen de esos bloques, entonces, de nada servirá nuestro regreso. Así es esto, compréndalo, las personas buenas se van y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Un silencio frío les reina, mientras las miradas se posan sobre Chiyo. Ino se limpia las lágrimas y asiente.

— Lo siento, es solo que me es imposible pensar con claridad. Confiemos en Suigetsu, él lo ha prometido.

— Podemos hacerlo, tan solo vayámonos — susurra Tenten.

Los puños de Sakura se cierran. Ya no quiere esconderse, ya no quiere huir. Sabe que si regresa, Orochimaru jamás dejara que se vaya de nuevo, y aun así, lo único que desea es saber que esas personas se encuentran bien. Ya no será una cobarde.

— Regresaré…

Sus palabras se callan de golpe. Sakura mira hacia el camino del bosque, por donde antes venían. El sentido de su oído tiembla al percatarse de un ruido. Son pisadas, pisadas que conoce muy bien, y se acercan con velocidad.

— ¡Corran! — chilla, alarmando a sus amigas —. ¡Son la guardia de Orochimaru!

Solo basta ver la expresión de Sakura, para que todas comiencen a correr hacia los pinos enormes. La penumbra del bosque se vuelve espesa, mientras más se adentran en ella. Sakura puede oírlos más cerca. Los recuerdos de su captura allanan su mente, su mirar se posa sobre las espaldas de sus tres amigas. Orochimaru a quien quiere es a ella, a nadie más. Sí las atrapan, las asesinaran.

El miedo se ha quedado atrás, el fuero de la valentía quema su estómago. Se detiene y grita, parando en seco a sus amigas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? — pregunta Chiyo, con voz entrecortada por falta de aire.

— Vienen por mí — afirma —. Esos perros me conocen, y saben cómo capturarme.

— Oh, no, no, no — Ino niega, tomando una calada de aire —. Salimos juntas y nos iremos juntas.

— No vamos a abandonarte, no a ti.

 _¡Auuh! ¡Auuh!_

Los aullidos ya pueden ser escuchados por todas. El corazón de Sakura se contrae, no tienen tiempo.

— No se trata de abandonarme — expresa, con la capucha apegada a su cara —. A mí me llevaran viva, porque muerta no le sirvo. Pero a ustedes, a ustedes las matarán por haber venido conmigo.

— Entonces, moriremos — replica Chiyo.

Los labios de Sakura tiemblan.

— No, os suplico que no me hagan verlas morir. Yo estaré bien, sé que lo estaré.

Rompen en llanto. Todas allí saben que si se separan, jamás volverán a verse. Y aunque Sakura tenga razón, sus razones dudan. Orochimaru no se tentara el corazón con ella.

— Puedo correr más rápido estando sola — Sakura entrega el saco de monedas a Chiyo, y despacio camina hacia atrás —. Deben partir ya…

— Promete que te cuidarás… — Tenten ahoga un gemido —. Promételo, chica rosada.

— Se os juro.

Antes de que lágrimas aborden su rostro, gira su cuerpo y ofrece la espalda. Si mirar atrás, regresa sobre sus pasos. No llora por temor a ser capturada, llora por la idea de no verlas nunca jamás.

Con la manga de su vestido, limpia la humedad en sus ojos. No debe sentirse triste, de ella depende que nunca las encuentren. Su vista se percata de seis hombres lobos, desvía sus pasos hacia el este, dirección contraria a donde se dirigen sus amigas. Impulsándose con los troncos de los árboles, gana velocidad. Los perros comienzan a seguirla, su visión canina les da una clara imagen de su cuerpo perderse en la oscuridad. Esta vez será diferente, está vez dará pelea.

Saber que corre por sus venas la esencia de un _Akuma_ lo ha cambiado todo. Ahora puede sentir, como si pudiese exprimir todas esas habilidades que posee. Sus piernas corren más rápido de lo que corrieron aquella última vez. Ahora entiende por qué Sasuke la ha marcado. Con estás destrezas no morirá fácilmente, y si muere, habrá valido la pena.

La visión frente a sus ojos se aclarece, siente como si algo se deslizara por todo su cuerpo. Es una sensación caliente, latiente como la calidez del sol. Es la fuerza de Sasuke quien le ayudara a escapar, y quien la llevará a su lado. Cierra los ojos y deja que sus instintos la guíen. Sus oídos buscan más que los búhos en los pinos, más que la yerba que se quiebra bajo sus pisadas, más que los gusanos que viven bajo tierra. Debe encontrar una escapatoria. Allí. Abre los ojos y mira fijamente hacia el frente. El siseo del agua le llama, se escucha profunda, y el eco del viento se hunde. Es un acantilado. Con la fuerza de sus piernas y la velocidad con la que corre, probablemente, pueda saltar al otro extremo, y perderse en la penumbra de ese bosque que se encuentra al otro lado.

— Puedo hacerlo. ¡Puedo hacerlo!

Su velocidad aumenta. Por primera vez, agradece el tener la fuerza de un Uchiha. Sin ella, le habrían apresado de inmediato. Las heridas que crean las ramas viejas en sus pies, sanan a una rapidez increíble, ella no lo ve, pero puede sentirlo con vigor.

Mira de costado. Un lobo se ha adelantado a los demás, está a punto de alcanzarla. Es blanco. Sakura trata de correr más rápido, el perro se alinea a ella, cerca de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cruzan con los de él, y un color violeta, le regresa una mirada llena de voluntad.

— ¿Suigetsu?

— Sube.

Sakura reconoce su voz dentro de ese gruñido. Una vez más mira hacia atrás, será más fácil saltar al otro lado con Suigetsu. En un rápido movimiento brinca al lomo de pelaje blanco, y se agarra con fuerza.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Orochimaru? — cuestiona, a un lado de su oreja peluda —. ¿Salvaste a los demás?

El lobo blanco lanza un gruñido.

— Alguien se me adelanto.

— ¿Qué…?

 _¡Auuh!_

— ¡Traidor, hijo de perra!

El insulto resuena muy cerca de ellos. Sakura vuelve su rostro. Oh, no.

— ¡Suigetsu, cuidado!

Su grito no alcanza alertarlo. Del lado derecho ha salido un inmenso lobo negro, y en menos de un segundo, los taclea con fuerza descomunal. Sakura sale lanzada como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo, su cuerpo colisiona contra el tronco de un árbol, y la brutalidad del golpe, hace que su respiración se paralice. La conciencia se apaga por breves minutos.

— ¡Deja que se vaya, Pang! — esa es la voz de Suigetsu —. ¡Orochimaru ha muerto, ya no debes seguir sus órdenes!

Su razón regresa como una vela prendida. Sakura se levanta con dificulta. Frente a ella, Suigetsu gruñe como si fuese un perro cuidando de un pedazo de carne —no duda que así sea—. El lobo negro que los tacleo los acecha como una bestia a su presa, no tardan en llegar los demás anfitriones a esta fiesta inesperada.

— ¿Esperas que crea esa estupidez? Por favor, Suigetsu, no te dejes engañar por las faldas de esa ramera.

A estas alturas, ese insulto tan simple no le ofende. El dolor en su espalda le hace gemir levemente, lo cual hace que Suigetsu la mire de reojo.

— Sakura, cuando diga corre, corre lo más rápido que puedas.

Sakura endereza su cuerpo en un santiamén. ¿Qué planea hacer? De sus patas salen garras letales y los colmillos de su hocico crecen aún más. Mira hacia el lobo negro, todos han comenzado a hacer lo mismo. Dios santo, esto se pondrá feo.

— ¡Corre!

La vehemencia en su voz incendia el fósforo de fuego. Tres lobos se lanzan contra Suigetsu, en instantes se desata una feroz batalla. Y pensar, que antes temía de las rabietas de los perros de su aldea. No niega que Suigetsu sea un excelente guerrero, la manera en la que contraataca cada zarpazo la deja más que sorprendida, pero sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo, para que ellos derroten.

Sakura corre de nuevo, a toda velocidad, hacia el acantilado que no debe estar muy lejos. Con ella del otro lado, Suigetsu ya no tendrá por qué pelear. Para de sopetón, el lobo negro que antes los tacleo, se interpone a mitad de su camino.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

No está entre sus planes entablar alguna conversación con aquella bestia rabiosa. Sakura vuelve su cuerpo hacia el otro costado, pero antes de siquiera dar unos cuantos pasos, otro lobo de color gris, le cierra el camino. A su espalda otro lobo le gruñe. No puede ser, tres para cada uno.

— ¿No creen que es un poco injusto, tres contra uno? — pregunta irónicamente.

— Cállate, ramera.

— Por lo que veo, tu madre no te enseño modales.

Ops, aquel comentario no pareció ser una buena idea. El lobo negro comienza a gruñir furioso. No dejara atraparse tan fácilmente. Sakura corre hacia la única vía disponible para llegar al acantilado. El lobo negro rige su cuerpo y sus garras brillan a la luz de la luna. Oh, no, no le intimidan esas afiladas pesuñas. Antes de cruzar perímetro peligroso, agacha su cuerpo y el lobo a su espalda sale disparado, en contra de su jefe. El lobo gris ladra descontrolado, Sakura se tira a la tierra y rueda sobre su cuerpo, evitando ser mordida por esa bestia. La adrenalina navega por todos sus sentidos, miedo es lo que menos invade su corazón. Toma algún palo que antes debió ser una rama, se pone de pie y golpea con fuerza el hocico del lobo negro, que acechadoramente, estuvo a punto de devorarla.

— Mírenla, pero si es una fiera — el lobo gris ríe a carcajadas —. Está humana es muy especial, opino que deberíamos quedárnosla.

— Recuerdo su exquisito aroma, me pregunto si ese cuerpo sabrá tan bien como huele. ¿Qué dices Pang? ¿Jugamos con ella?

Con que Pang es su nombre, Sakura amenaza con su inservible palo hacia esos brutales animales, que deciden el futuro de su bienestar físico como si hablaran de carne. Pang se compone del golpe contra su hocico.

— No es mala idea — lanza un rugido —. Le enseñare unos cuantos modales.

Mierda. Sakura observa hacia donde Suigetsu sigue luchando contra aquellos tres lobos.

— Nadie vendrá a salvarte, ramera.

— Deja de llamarme ramera —sostiene fuertemente el palo —. Mi nombre es Sakura, y para tu información, no espero que nadie me salve.

Sus palabras le dan fuerza, nuevamente, corre con el único pensamiento de poder llegar a ese maldito acantilado. Esquiva una embestida por parte del lobo gris, que probablemente, la habría dejado frita. Golpea al otro lobo, mientras observa cómo se adelanta Pang. Antes de poder detener su descontrolada huida, el lobo negro le asesta un golpe contra su brazo izquierdo.

El dolor se desata como un torrente de agua fría.

Cae contra el suelo. Por instinto se agarra la herida del brazo que comienza a sangrar. Ha sentido con vividas sensaciones como su carne era desgarrada por esas filosas garras, y no ha sido nada agradable. Sakura abre los ojos, mientras su frente se perla de sudor. Frente a ella, sobre la tierra, una pequeña piedra brillante capta su atención. ¿Qué rayos es eso? Sin poder pensar con demasiado detalle lo que aquella piedra significaba, trata de tomarla, pero las patas de Pang se lo impiden. Estar tan vulnerable la hace levantarse, se sienta como si de un resorte se tratara y sus cabellos se mueven al ritmo del viento, pues la capucha ha quedado en alguna parte del suelo.

El atmósfera se paraliza, Sakura mira el cuerpo de Suigetsu convertirse otra vez en humano, y caer de lleno sobre la tierra. No puede ser. Terror revuelve su estómago y entume sus piernas, no puede estar muerto. Sus labios tiemblan.

— Corre… Sakura…

Aún sigue vivo. El alivio de oír su débil voz, calma el dolor en su pecho. Los lobos con los que peleaba se acercan amenazadoramente hacia ella. Observa hacia su alrededor, todos los perros la han rodeado.

— ¿Pueden olerlo?

— Sí, es alucinante y muy peligroso.

— Ya sé por qué Orochimaru la quiere tanto. ¡Es tan apetecible!

El ceño de Sakura se frunce al no comprender por qué dicen aquello. Su mirada se cruza con Pang, y baja hacia la piedra brillante. Su cuerpo se pasma. Ha pisado la piedra y la ha destruido.

— Yo seré el primero en probar su carne.

El pelaje negro muda, un torneado cuerpo desnudo aparece. La adrenalina que antes la impulsaba a moverse se ha ido, un profundo pánico y horror la paralizan. No quieren comerla como a un cerdo. Respira precipitadamente. Van a violarla. Las zancadas de Pang son lentas, su mirada observa alrededor, eso perros han hecho un maldito circulo con ella en medio. Sakura se pone de pie y corre sin orientación, pero los lobos la empujan hacia dentro, cerca de Pang.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! — vocifera con miedo.

— Dije que te mostraría modales, niña malcriada.

Al no tener escapatoria, Sakura usa su último recurso. Se lanza con fiereza sobre Pang, rasguñándolo, pateándolo, mordiéndolo incluso, para evitar ser abusada por alguien tan repugnante como él. Sus golpes parecen causar gracia en Pang, y eso, le llena de pavor e impotencia. La toma de los hombros y con brusquedad, la arroja contra el suelo, con él sobre ella. Sus brazos arden y sus gritos se vuelven incesantes. No dejara que le toque, no lo hará. ¡Prefiere morir!

Sus ruegos activan alguna parte de su mente, y de un desesperado movimiento, lanza lejos a Pang. La fuerza que avivo su cuerpo pudo cargar setenta kilos de carne, y eso ha dejado sorprendida a la plebe.

— Prefiero morir, antes de que alguno de ustedes me toque un pelo — se levanta con heridas por todo su cuerpo. Abre sus brazos, como invitándolos a ellos —. ¡Mátenme, tan solo mátenme!

La humillación por haber sido arrojado como a un cachorro, es más grande que el deseo de poseerla. Pang se convierte en lobo de nuevo.

— No te dejaremos ir tan rápido.

Puede sentir la muerte susurrarle contra el oído. Sakura cierra los ojos y se toma el brazo herido. Ojala el mundo supiera, que lucho hasta su último aliento. Visiones de su madrina se apoderan de su mente, y una sensación cálida la envuelve, alejándola de lo que sucederá. Despeja todo el miedo de su pecho, no quiere que lo último que sienta él de ella, sea cobardía y debilidad.

— El algún lugar, volveremos a encontramos… — susurra, para aquel rostro que hubiese deseado ver una última vez.

 _¡Grrrn!_

La tierra se estremece con la fuerza de un bramido proveniente del rugido colérico hace que se agache y se cubra. Las alarmas en todo su cuerpo se aceleran, algo dominante se ha hecho notar como la fuerza de un huracán. Mira hacia arriba, e inmediatamente, un desprendimiento de luz y calor aparece. ¡Está lloviendo fuego! Los latidos de su corazón se disparan con locura, y sus pensamientos formulan lo peor.

La llamarada le rodea, como si alejara a las bestias de ella. La tierra es la base para que el fuego se asiente, y se forme un círculo, suplantando al de los lobos. Antes de poder averiguar lo que está ocurriendo, una ráfaga de aire mueve sus cabellos rosados. Algo desciende del cielo. El autor de tremendo bramido se encuentra de pie frente a ella. Puede ver sus botas, y sus pantalones, son oscuros. Se crea un nudo en la garganta de Sakura, mientras sube la mirada con lentitud. Su pecho siente un violento espasmo, al encontrase con unas hélices oscuras. Su vientre se retuerce de sensaciones conocidas y desconocidas. Aquella espalda ancha la ha visto antes, aquel porte de guerrero, despiertan como un colosal tornado, las emociones que estaban dormidas en alguna parte de ella. Es él. ¡Es él!

— ¿Sasuke?

Su pregunta, llena de sensaciones, aturde su cordura. Sus ojos se cruzan con unos carmesí, y en esemomento, momento en el que ese hombre vuelve su cuerpo para mirarle, es que sabe, que se trata de Sasuke. Después de tanto tiempo, después detantas lágrimas, después de haber casi perdido la esperanza. Por fin, puede volver a ver su hermoso rostro.

Todo lo demás desaparece a su alrededor. En ese pequeño navío de estrellas, solo existen ellos dos. Si alguna vez creyó, que ya no sentiría lo mismo, como cuando lo vio por primera vez, estuvo muy equivocada. Demasiado, para ser precisos. No hay palabras que describan lo que su ser siente, lo que su ser brama de solo cruzar mirada con él. Sus labios tiemblan. El dolor de su brazo es reemplazado por la necesidad de acercarse. Si tan solo no estuviese tan conmocionada, habría recordado, que Sasuke puede sentir lo mismo que ella.

Las palabras se vuelven vacías, sin sentido. Teme que cualquier movimiento desaparezca su figura en el fuego. Sus adentros asienten con ímpetu. Él es real. No es un juego de su atolondrada mente. Esta vez, Sasuke es real, tan real como el mismo aire que respira.

Una conexión invisible conecta sus sentimientos. Sus espíritus se acoplan como cuerpos celestes perdidos en la inmensidad del universo. Aquellas semanas de sufrimiento se han acabado, porque sus corazones han vuelto a encontrase. Hay tanto por decir, hay tanto por explicar, que de solo pensarlo, ya no importa.

Sus ojos rojos como el fuego, inspeccionan con extrema seriedad cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sakura. Percatándose de las heridas, que asaltan su tersa piel. A sus sentidos regresan la cólera y furia con la que se desplazó hasta el bosque. Ver la sangre irrumpir por su carne lo enfurece como a una bestia descontrolada. Observa hacia los perros que le miran, y huele la sangre de Sakura en las garras de alguno de ellos. Desearan no haber nacido.

— Sakura — llama con su nombre acariciando su lengua, y su mirada, vuelve hacer contacto con la de ella. Su cuerpo tembloroso da un respingo, y le mira conmocionada—. Cierra los ojos y cubre tus oídos.

— ¿Eh?

— Ahora.

La realidad le golpea, pero no le aturde ni le asusta. Duda por un momento, temiendo que al hacer aquello, desaparezca de nuevo. Pero hay algo en sus ojos que le tranquiliza. Lleva sus turbias manos hacia sus oídos, comprimiendo todo sonido ajeno a los latidos de su corazón. Cierra los ojos fuertemente, y su pensar se vuelve blanco. Se queda encogida, dentro del círculo de fuego, esperando ansiosa por verle de nuevo.

Su existencia se encuentra muy cansada, como para pensar en como pudo hallarla. Un pequeño desliz de conciencia recuerda a su moribundo amigo. Suigetsu, debe seguir herido en alguna parte del suelo. Siente la necesidad de ponerse en pie y buscarle. Sus parpados comienzan a abrirse sosegadamente.

Sorpresivamente, le cargan como a una princesa. Sakura abre los ojos de golpe y deja de cubrirse los oídos. El repentino movimiento le ha dejado escéptica. Sasuke la lleva en brazos, su corazón da un vuelco violento, confundida trata de observar hacia abajo.

— No mires.

La voz de Sasuke la retienen de observar. Su estómago se estremece lleno de cosquilleo. Tal vez, en otra tipo de situación, habría gritado asustada por estar viajando por los aires, pero ahora, solo mira fijamente su rostro. Su piel pálida se siente fría, y sus dedos, hormiguean por tocarle. Respira profundo, cerrando los ojos en el acto, inhalando su aroma templado. Tantas cosas han ocurrido en un santiamén, que le es difícil procesar todas ellas.

El cosquilleo aumenta, cuando el vuelo de Sasuke desciende en picada. En un instante pisa suelo, y le baja con delicadeza. Sus piernas sienten la calidez del pasto fresco, y a sus oídos llega el siseo del agua. Sakura no mira a su alrededor, simplemente, no puede despegar los ojos de él. Le mira como si no creyera que encuentra inclinado frente a ella.

Sasuke se despoja de su capucha negra, colocándola sobre ella, protegiéndola del frío. Sus hélices desaparecen. Desgarra un pedazo de tela de la túnica, y descubre el brazo herido de Sakura. Frunce el ceño al mirar más de cerca la hendidura, y se recrimina internamente, no haber hecho sufrir más tiempo al bastardo que se atrevió a tocarla. Envuelve la lesión con la tela oscura.

— Sanará pronto — musita, cruzando mirada con ella. El que Sakura no pronuncie palabra alguna comienza a preocuparlo, observa nuevamente su cuerpo, buscando lesiones escondidas. No divisa nada. Toma su rostro entre sus manos grandes —. ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Estás bien?

Su pecho siente una pulsada de dolor, y sabe, que es ella quien comienza a sentirlo. No es un dolor físico, más bien, viene de su ser. Sakura eleva su mano y la posa sobre la de él, ladeando su rostro contra su tacto. Saboreando en sus adentros el calor de su piel.

— "Regresare por ti" — susurra —. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dijiste.

Sasuke tensa la mandíbula, los sentimientos de Sakura son latentes dentro de él. Asiente, afirmando haber dicho eso. Una sensación desagradable, naciente de él, le invade al mirar lágrimas calientes deslizarse de su pequeño rostro.

— "Solo espera por mí" eso también, me dijiste — su voz comienza a quebrarse —. Y te espere todas las noches, te llame en mis sueños una y otra vez. Siempre miraba el cielo, deseando poder verte, deseando que regresaras.

El llanto se vuelve incesante. Su corazón deja salir todo lo que tuvo que aguantar durante su ausencia, deja escapar los gemidos de su llanto, mientras aprieta más su mano contra la de Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — reclama —. Pensé que me habías abandonado, creí que jamás volvería a verte.

El sentimiento con el que llora, pulsa en su estómago. Sasuke jala el cuerpo de Sakura y le rodea con sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos.

— Lo siento, ya no llores más — susurra, limpiando sus lágrimas en el acto —. No volveré a dejarte.

Inconscientemente, se apega todo lo que puede al cuerpo de Sasuke. Se agarra a su brazo cubierto por su armadura oscura, deja que el halo de su fuerza la envuelva y le tranquilice. Su calor ahuyenta el miedo y el dolor en su corazón, no hay mejor refugio que sus brazos. Cuanto anhelo volver a ellos, aunque solo haya estado una sola vez entre ellos.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

Perdón si no respondo alguno de vuestros hermosos Reviews, solo vengo de paso a dejarles la actualización. Desde hace meses me quede sin Internet, y solo he podido conectarme en algunas ocasiones. Como podrán deducir, ahora me encuentro en un café Internet, luchando contra la lentitud de este dinosaurio. Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, son muy bellos y alientan a mi corazón.

 **Gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

Espero les guste el capítulo, y ansió leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!

—atrasado—

¡Les amo, humanos!

¡Besos y abrazos, Meh!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; son del sensual Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el suyo.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno.

* * *

 **-12-**

Hombre perdido

Por: Meh18

El destino es como una ola del mar, todo lo que se lleva, tarde o temprano regresa. Su madrina siempre decía, que la vida estaba ligada a otra persona por un hilo rojo del destino. Que los caminos del hado son correctos, y que siempre, siempre alineara al universo mismo para que esas personas destinadas puedan encontrarse. No lo niega, de pequeña su corazón revoleteaba de un lado hacia otro, imaginando que en algún lugar de la tierra se hallaba su alma gemela, aguardando por ella.

Hoy ha comprendido la inmensidad de aquellas palabras al azar.

Cuando su ser recibió el primer fustazo, su corazón comenzó aceptar que no le volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Hacia tan solo unas horas, le recordaba como a un susurro del sol. Y ahora, ahora él permanecía con ásperas manos y fuertes gestos frente a ella. Con sorpresa, el mar le trajo nuevamente a su lado. No recuerda con precisión en que momento perdió el conocimiento y cayó rendida entre sus brazos. Lo que si recuerda claramente, fue la forma en que las yemas de sus dedos limpiaban sus lágrimas. Como le abrazo contra su cuerpo y la cubrió con su manto resplandeciente de calidez.

Despertó cuando el orto de la mañana le pego contra sus párpados. Sus manos hechas puños se agarraban a sus brazos con fuerza, como si temiera que se fuese. Sintió un poco de vergüenza, y de inmediato, se levantó alejándose de su protección. Su cuerpo vibro cuando dejo de sentir su energía en ella, y sintió la necesidad de volver acercarse. Pero no lo hizo. Desde hace minutos que se miran fijamente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Tanto que decir les ha dejado mudos.

Sakura pasea su mirar de un lado hacia otro, perdiéndose por instantes en la profundidad de sus pozos negros que le escrudiñan. No ha cambiado nada, todo en él sigue igual a como le recuerda. Solo una cosa encuentra diferente. Sus gestos son más blandos, como si pidiera disculpas sordas.

— ¿Sigues sintiendo dolor?

Su voz es tersa y tierna. Nada parecida al bramido que hizo temblar la tierra apenas la noche anterior. Sakura niega sosegadamente, sin dejar de mirarle con fijación. Las semanas que estuvieron separados fueron duras y pesadas, la sensación fue difícil, y no entiende, como es que pudo sentir aquel dolor, si tan solo compartió con él un día. Un día común y corriente. Un día dónde sus destinos manejaron al universo entero para encontrarlos en aquella orilla del río.

Los hechos no mienten, y tampoco los sentimientos. No puede esconder, ni tampoco esfumar las miles de sensaciones que sacuden su interior. Comparte con Sasuke una conexión muy poderosa. Y por eso, siente temor de él. El que tenga tanto poder sobre ella le incomoda, por ello se mantiene alejada a la expectativa del momento. Las palabras de Orochimaru comenzaron a sonar contra sus tímpanos apenas recupero la conciencia. No desea que él se entere, que una sola palabra suya le hará saltar como una rana sin apenas pensarlo. Acepta, que debe tener ciertas precauciones, pues no conoce nada de este Uchiha silencioso.

Su cuerpo sufre de escalofríos. Necesita saber, que este hombre no cometió aquellos actos ruines del pasado.

— Mientras estuve encerrada… — comienza con voz tibia. Cruza mirada con él, y se estremece al ser objeto de toda su atención. Se aclara la garganta —, me di cuenta que no conocía nada de ti.

Acalla la pregunta que hace pedazos su tranquilidad. De verdad, espera que ese Sasuke violento no sea el mismo hombre que tiene frente a ella. Sus entrañas se retuercen en una mala sensación.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?

La expresión de Sasuke ha cambiado, su ceja se ha levantado ligeramente. Sakura divisa ese pequeño declive, y de inmediato, recuerda lo que dijo Chiyo. Oh, no. Debe calmar las pulsadas en su ser, o él se dará cuenta de sus pensamientos. Cierra los ojos, respirando profundo, despejando el temor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sus gemas verdes se abren expectantes, observando fijamente la expresión de Sasuke, conteniendo el aliento en la espera de su respuesta. Una pequeña gota de sudor frío escurre de su frente y sus dedos delgados juguetean nerviosos con la falda de su vestido. El silencio es respirable, y eso, le inquieta a un nivel insospechable.

— Uchiha Sasuke — su voz es clara, y segura, sin ningún ápice de mentira —. Hijo de Fugaku, _Kan_ del Clan Uchiha. Hermano menor de Itachi, guerrero y defensor de las razas viejas.

No puede ser. _~Se volvió un cazador por mero placer, no distinguía animales de humanos, a todos por igual exterminaba siempre que le daba la gana. ~_ La respiración escasea en sus pulmones, las palabras de Orochimaru le asaltan sin piedad, las escucha como si hubiesen poseído sus oídos. ~ _¡Bajo hacia los carruajes, asesino hasta el último soldado y guardia, lucho con ferocidad contra Neji Hyuga y cuando se cansó y creyó, que era inútil matarle; persiguió a Hinata y le asesino! ¡Le asesino a sangre fría, frente a su hermano! ~_ Oh, no, no, no. El shock le hace despejar su vista de él. Observa fijamente el rio brillante, mientras siente como un vacío cruel y brutal se agranda en su estómago. Su Sasuke es el hombre al que condenaron quinientos años al sueño de los alfares. Su Sasuke es quien asesino a tanta gente. Su Sasuke es quien se enamoró de aquel oráculo hermoso y quien después le asesino. Parpadea veloz, tratando de esparcir la humedad entre sus ojos.

Siente sobre sí, el pesado mirar de Sasuke. Alarmada tensa los dedos de sus pies. ¡Pero que tonta! Debe calmarse o no sabrá que decirle si pregunta sobre el dolor nauseabundo que le ha invadido. Se traga el nudo en su garganta, inhala aire y cierra los ojos evitando el fluir de sus lágrimas. Dios. ¿Qué es lo que hará?

— ¿Por qué yo? — su voz flaquea, y ruega a los dioses, que él no lo haya notado —. ¿Por qué me mordiste?

El corazón de Sasuke se ha vuelto intranquilo. Observa con seriedad el cuerpo de Sakura.

— Porque eres mi compañera.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunta recia —. La marca es para siempre, he escuchado que los _Akumas_ muerden a una sola persona en toda su vida. ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que yo soy esa persona?

— Tú eres mi compañera y yo soy tu compañero — se toma un momento, mirando intensamente su verdoso mirar —. Sé que lo sientes.

Sus palabras llenas de seguridad calan en su ser. "—A mí también me haces sentir cosas impensables—" "— ¿Y Hinata? ¿Y Hinata? —" Sus pensamientos se amontonan en la punta de su lengua, deseando infinitamente poder decir todo lo que ahora mismo siente y piensa. Sakura desvía su vista de Sasuke. ¿Por qué simplemente no pregunta? Este hombre está dispuesto a darle todas las posibles respuestas, y tan solo ella se estremece como pastizales de campo. ¿Qué es lo que teme saber? Le observa de soslayo. ¿Saber que era un asesino? Mira fijamente sus labios. O ¿Saber que amo a otra mujer?

— Sé que debí haberte explicado desde el principio — Sasuke musita, disculpándose sinceramente por haberla hecho pasar por tanto sufrimiento. Parece ser, que él no tiene ni idea de la verdadera razón tras el dolor de Sakura —. Siento no habértelo dicho.

— No tienes por qué pedir disculpas — responde inmediatamente. Divisa la preocupación en su mirar, y Sakura se recrimina internamente —. Fue difícil de digerir, mentiré si digo que no temo, porque la verdad, estoy aterrada.

Lanza un suspiro. Miedo no es lo que único que siente. Son tormentas llenas de dudas y sensaciones extrañas las que comienzan a destrozar todo su ser. Lo acepta. El solo imaginarse que él ha amado a otra mujer inquieta su cordura. No quiere ni pensar que sentirá, si esos labios fríos le confirman que hubo otra persona habitando su corazón. Sin olvidar, que él era un cazador de vidas inocentes. Un ángel de la muerte. No soporta la sensación de desasosiego que le causa aquel pensamiento.

¿De verdad tomará el riesgo? ¿Aceptará permanecer a su lado y hallar aquello que nadie más conoce sobre él? Vuelve su cuerpo hacia Sasuke. Su existencia duda. Necesita tiempo. Tiempo para conocerle y entenderle. Tiempo para descubrir si esa sensación hirviente en su interior se trata de amor. Su corazón late. Tiempo para decidir si debe amarle o alejarle. El futuro es incierto como el viento. No sabe que es lo que les deparará el destino, o que nuevas cosas traerá consigo el mar. Este _Akuma_ arrastra cadenas de un pasado tan lejado como un suspiro.

Obsequia una sonrisa sincera, desliza su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sasuke.

Aquello sucedió hace trecientos años. En aquel tiempo, ella solo era una partícula deambúlate en el espacio. Sasuke ha saldado la sentencia por sus pecados — o casi saldado —. Tal vez, el largo sueño al que fue condenado le ha convertido en otra persona. Se prometió tener la fuerza para descubrir si en su alma negra se encuentra arrepentimiento. Además, ahora no se encuentra lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentar aquella sombra del pasado.

— Una vez dije que deseaba conocerte a profundidad — toma la otra mano de Sasuke y le mira con pureza —, descubrir si esto que está creciendo entre nosotros es amor.

El Uchiha asiente, lo recuerda perfectamente.

— Te pido que me obsequies el placer de llegar a ti, y que tú llegues a mí — se detiene un momento, respira hondo —. Dame tiempo para saber si esto es correcto, si esto es lo que yace escrito en nuestros destinos. Necesito encontrar seguridad en mi corazón.

No hay respuesta, solo una mirada que acepta sus peticiones sin objeciones. Sasuke no planea obligarle a nada. Ella fue criada con valores humanos, y ellos necesitan tiempo para sentirse seguros. Sabe más que perfectamente, que en este preciso instante, con un poco de esfuerzo, puede tomarla a la fuerza, amarrarla como a un cerdito y llevarla hacia sus tierras. Desase el agarre en sus manos, y eleva sus dedos blandos hacia su nariz. Si hace eso, si recurre a sus instintos, lo único que obtendrá de ella será su miedo y rencor. Y aquello, no se encuentra entre sus opciones. Entrará en este juego, y asegura que dará todo por obtener más que su temor. Besa delicadamente la punta de sus dedos. Si necesita tiempo, él lo tiene de sobra.

— Solo una cosa más — Sakura se estremece —. No vuelvas a desaparecer, hombre perdido.

— No planeaba hacerlo.

Lo que ahora se han prometido es incierto y extraño. Las dudas en su razón deben ser calmadas, ella sabe cómo puede aliviarlas pero teme por lo que sus oídos oirán. Por ahora, solo desea conocer a este guerrero de grandes espadas y piernas seguras. No puede cambiar el pasado, ni tampoco a las personas. Lo único que le queda por hacer, es aprender a sobrellevarlo. Si esto fracasa, si su corazón no llega a tener la valentía de compartir con él el resto de sus días, entonces, se plantará frente a él y, le dirá con palabras tenues y resonantes, que no desea permanecer a su lado.

Sonríe segura de sí, ansia poder mirar hacia el oriente con ojos fijos. Desea descansar, aliviar las crueles imágenes del sufrir que resuena en su pensar, lo que necesita más que nada en el mundo, es poder respirar sin agobio.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — pregunta curiosa, regresando a su cuerpo la normalidad de hace dieciséis días.

— Solo visite algunos mercaderes para dar con Orochimaru — responde con simpleza.

Sakura le mira sorprendida, en una oleada de recuerdos, su mente se estremece al encajar por fin todas las piezas en el rompecabezas.

— ¿Tú eres el vengador? — la expresión de Sasuke es de completa confusión, pues no sabe a qué rayos se refiere; bufa exasperada —. Ayer por la mañana, algunas chicas me dijeron sobre un guerrero que estaba liberando a los esclavos…

Mira hacia el acantilado que se alza tras sus espaldas. ¡Las personas del mercader! Nerviosa y con ojos muy abiertos, se acerca a Sasuke y lo toma del rostro con fuerza.

— ¿Fuiste con Orochimaru?

— Sí.

— Las personas que estaban encerradas en grandes bloques de acero, ¿Sobrevivieron? — su voz tiembla —. ¿Están vivos?

Sasuke toma las manos de Sakura y su expresión se vuelve seria como un rey.

— Están a salvo — tranquiliza —, llegue antes de que los incinerarán.

Es inexplicable el alivio que su ser siente al escuchar aquello. Sakura sonríe y obsequia un fuerte apretón a sus manos grandes.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Orochimaru?

— No te preocupes, jamás volverás a verle.

La expresión de Sasuke se ha trinchado como un salvaje. Sakura evita los malos pensamientos tras sus palabras, pues sabe que muy probablemente, acerté sobre el final que ha obtenido Orochimaru.

— ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? — vuelve a preguntar, observándole con ojos brillantes —. Me encontraba muy lejos de la guarida, no creo que tengas visión nocturna ¿o sí?

Una diminuta sonrisa lucha por revelarse en su rostro impasible. Sasuke toma un mechón de sus hebras enredadas, y aspira lento su aroma de mañana de primavera.

— Tu esencia inundo todos mis sentidos como una brisa de montaña.

Sus palabras le sacan un leve sonrojo y acarician sus oídos. Sakura frunce el ceño al no comprender como pudo regresar su olor, si según sabe, no poseía. Observa la tela oscura en su brazo izquierdo. ¡Por supuesto! Cuando Pang le rasgo el brazo, salió volando una piedra brillante, tal vez, se trataba de la runa mágica, y por eso, Sasuke pudo dar con ella. Sonríe con orgullo. Ese lobo resulto ser muy despistado…

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Lobo!

Su alarido ha sido tan inesperado que hasta Sasuke ha pegado un pequeño brinco. Está mujer es muy extraña. Le mira confundido, mientras Sakura se pone de pie y desesperada observa hacia el bosque que se encuentra sobre el acantilado. Dirige su negro mirar hacia esa dirección, no ha sentido ninguna esencia fuera de lo común.

— Lobos… — susurra petrificada.

— ¿Lobos?

— ¿Cuantos lobos habían? — vuelve su cuerpo hacia Sasuke, su corazón se ha desbocado al recordar a Suigetsu —. ¿Ha cuantos lobos viste?

La preocupación de Sakura le descoloca. Sasuke se pone de pie y se acerca a su cuerpo pequeño. De inmediato, la diferencia de alturas se vuelve visible. Ver la ansiedad que sus gemas verdes desbordan le hace silencioso. Su expresión se vuelve fría.

— Seis — responde sin más detalles.

— ¿Seis? — cuestiona apresurada —. ¿No había alguien más?

— ¿Debía haber alguien más?

La repentina contra pregunta de Sasuke le pasma.

— Sí, aparte de los lobos había otro hombre, alguien muy herido — Sakura busca en la indiferencia de sus ojos algún indicio de Suigetsu —. ¿No viste a nadie más?

— No.

— Él es alguien importante para mí — dice ansiosa —. Me ayudo a sobrevivir mientras me encontraba encerrada…

— No había nadie más — corta bruscamente —. Los demonios pueden sentir el aroma de otros a distancia, saben cuándo el peligro está cerca. Tal vez huyo.

No sabe si es arrogancia o enojo lo que percibe de él. Sakura se agarra el brazo vendado. Oh, no. Pobre Suigetsu, se olvidó totalmente de él. La última vez que le vio yacía tan herido que ni siquiera podía moverse. Observa sus ojos azabaches. Sasuke no gana nada con mentirle, lanza un suspiro. De ser así, entonces, ¿Dónde está Suigetsu? Aspira lento. Tal vez, tenga razón y Suigetsu se haya arrastrado muy lejos antes de que él llegara. No hay duda, si Sasuke le hubiese visto, también le abría asesinado. No están ingenua como se piensa, sabe a la perfección cual fue la razón tras su petición de cubrirse los ojos y oídos. Observa hacia el oriente, donde sea que este, espera que se encuentre a salvo y con vida.

Baja los hombros derrotada. A todo esto, ¿Cómo supo que Orochimaru era quien la tenía? ¿Cómo supo que fue vendida a los esclavos? Hace un mohín con los labios.

— Debes preguntarte, como es que acabe siendo esclava ¿cierto?

Capta de nuevo la atención del Uchiha.

— Después de que te fuiste, yo… — su mirar se ensombrece y sus palabras se vuelven pesadas, difíciles de decir.

— Lo sé — el mirar de Sasuke se llena de calidez —. Cuando tu esencia desapareció, fui a buscarte a tu aldea.

Sakura le observa fijamente, sin poder evitarlo, el doloroso recuerdo de aquella noche llena su presente. Su corazón late con desasosiego.

— Me encontré…

— Por favor — interrumpe, al borde de las lágrimas —, ahora no quiero recordar malos tiempos — con el dorso de su mano, se limpia la humedad que no escurre en sus mejillas —. Sé que debo enfrentarlo, pero aún es demasiado pronto. Solo deseo alejarme por un tiempo de aquel lugar.

Asiente en sus adentros. La promesa a la mujer rubia tendrá que esperar. Su silencio da crédito a las palabras de Sakura, su espíritu luce muy cansado.

— Gracias por no olvidar tu promesa — expresa repentinamente —. Gracias por salvarme de los lobos, si no hubieses llegado, ahora sería carne asada para el desayuno.

Su chiste no ha provocado ninguna gracia.

— No me agradezcas por algo que haré por siempre — los ojos de Sasuke centellan como dos carbones hirvientes.

Santo cielo. Sus piernas tiemblan, este hombre puede verse como una máquina de guerra lista para atacar, pero muy el fondo, tiene su lado tierno. Sonríe con felicidad, Sakura asiente ilusionada.

— Me he quedado sin hogar — musita, sin ningún rastro de dolor en su voz. Observa hacia el cielo despejado —. Prácticamente, soy hija del bosque — sonríe decidida —. ¿Podrías llevarme a la villa de roca?

Sasuke la mira confundido.

— Algunas compañeras escaparon conmigo, y me esperan cerca de la aldea de la arena — explica —. Realmente no sé cuál sea el camino, pero pienso que si avanzamos hacia la carretera central encontraremos…

En un sorpresivo acto, la ráfaga de viento que revolvió sus cabellos ayer por la noche hace acto de presencia. Su boca se abre fascina y lanza un gritillo de perplejidad. Sasuke sonríe complacido. Unas majestuosas alas negras han aparecido detrás de su imponente espalda. Le mira asustada. No pensará cargarla de nuevo ¿cierto?

— Podemos caminar, no hace falta que te esfuerces tanto...

Sin siquiera responder la toma entre sus brazos.

— ¿Estás lista? — pregunta divertido, los nervios de Sakura le hacen cosquillas en el estómago.

— ¡No, no estoy lista!

Haciendo caso omiso a sus chillidos y, a una velocidad increíble, se elevan por el aire. Los brazos de Sakura rodean su cuello y se apega a Sasuke como una segunda piel. Pronto el rio y el acantilado se miran a lo lejos.

— ¡Oh, dios!

Sakura aprieta los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como las entrañas se hacen bola y se elevan hasta su garganta. Ayer estaba tan conmocionada, que no sintió absolutamente nada, pero ahora, ¡Ahora siente miles de sensaciones! Abre los ojos despacio, apunto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco. Mira el fuerte mentón de Sasuke y su fina nariz que acaba en medio de sus hermosos ojos. Luce tan relajado mientras la brisa choca contra su rostro, que de inmediato aquella tranquilad le rodea y le abraza con fuerza.

—Santo cielo — dice boquiabierta. ¡El paisaje es espectacular!

Puede observar la nieve sobre las montañas gigantescas, los bosques que se pierden al pie de los campos. Los ríos, las llanuras de árboles más viejos que el mundo mismo. El miedo se esfuma y un sentimiento acogedor le llena el pecho. Suelta el cuello de Sasuke y su cuerpo deja de tensarse. Sobrevuelan sobre un campo de orquídeas y su magnífico olor floral le inunda las fosas nasales. Algo, no sabe qué cosa, comienza a bramar en su interior. Es algo poderoso, siente ganas de gritar, y no es por el pánico, lo jura.

— ¡Más alto! — grita fascinada —. ¡Más alto!

El rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke esboza una media sonrisa. Sus hélices se pliegan y suben, y suben, y suben a lo más alto del cielo. Sakura comienza a reír a carcajada limpia, dejándose invadir por las miles de caricias que le obsequian las nubes. Levanta los brazos delgados y cierra los ojos. Deja que el placer de la sensación sacuda todo su interior, deja que la brisa fresca y bella se lleve todo el dolor que ha sentido durante tanto tiempo. Regresa la felicidad que le arrebataron esas personas, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Observa hacia el horizonte, donde puede ver como el sol le espera con sus infinitos rayos de calor. Una manada de pajarillos de cientos de colores les acompañan en el cielo, sus labios tiemblan y esbozan una tenue sonría. Solo hasta que levanta la mirada, es que se da cuenta, que está siendo observada por Sasuke.

— Están hermoso — murmura, aún con lágrimas llenando sus pómulos —. Todo es tan bello que duele verlo.

No dice nada, todo lo que siente resuena en su interior. Vuela más alto, y apretuja el cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo. Tiene deseos de hacerle saber que no debe temer, que esto solo es una pequeña parte del mundo que pondrá a sus pies.

— Sostente fuerte — ordena.

Sin rechistar se agarra de nuevo a su cuello. Vuela más veloz, y en un instante comienzan a bajar en picada. No puede evitar un grito sorpresivo, pero no cierra los ojos como antes lo había hecho. Ahora desea verlo todo, todo lo que este Uchiha le muestre lo verá sin miedo. Su ser se queda sin aliento cuando descienden después de las nubes. Un inmenso y extenso lago de aguas más claras que el cristal le esperan con impaciencia.

— Es el rio diamante.

Anonada no escucha su voz ronca. Toda su atención está sobre las aguas brillantes. Sasuke baja tanto que la punta de sus alas atraviesa la manta del rio. Puede ver peces gato en manada nadar despavoridos por las ondas que provocan las hélices. Las rocas blancas que yacen de bajo parecen joyas tan finas como el oro puro. Suelta su cuello, y estira los dedos para tocarla. Sasuke vuelve a elevarse sin dejar que la acaricie, antes de refunfuñar, se encuentran sumergidos dentro del agua. Todo ha sido tan deprisa que el momento no deja lugar a la sorpresa.

Listo. Eso era lo único que necesitaba su corazón para limpiar la negrura de los sentimientos malos. Esto es como una purificación a su ser, a su existencia. Sus largos cabellos rosados se sueltan libres por debajo del agua. Aguanta la respiración, gozando la sensación del lago en su piel. Sakura mira a Sasuke, y de nuevo, vuelven al aire. Ahora todo está tranquilo en su interior. No sabe si este Uchiha lo ha hecho por que ha leído sus pensamientos, o solo para asustarla, lo único que sabe con claridad; es que quedará en deuda con él por el resto de su vida.

Se abraza de nuevo a él, sin impórtale la húmeda de sus cuerpos. Hace uso de su habilidad para hacerle sentir ternura y resplandor. Una semilla comienza a crecer en silencio dentro de su corazón. Ella no lo nota, pero él lo siente pulsante como el fuego.

Tal vez, ha sido la belleza del paisaje quien le ha hecho perder la noción del tiempo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, el sol ya surcaba medio cielo, sus ropas estaban secas y los árboles eran más altos que antes. Su corazón exprimió todo el dolor en su ser, las lágrimas limpiaron su mirar, y ahora, sus irises yacían transparentes como el firmamento.

— Ya casi llegamos — la voz de Sasuke le hace mirarle, Sakura sigue la dirección de sus ojos —. Esa es la villa de roca.

De roca no tenía nada. Los inmensos árboles rodean una villa de chozas cafés arena. Parecía como si fuese una piedra diminuta en medio de plantas verdes. Tal vez, de ahí provenía su nombre. No era grande, y eso le pareció perfecto.

— Bajemos — Sakura susurra, cuando los pinos están a punto de acabarse —. Es una villa humana, si ven a una persona con alas entrarán en pánico.

Como veces anteriores, Sasuke no responde. Desciende despacio. Sus piernas son inestables por la falta de uso y Sakura se sostiene de su fuerte antebrazo de mangas negras al ser bajada.

— ¿Estás cansado? — pregunta con un deje de preocupación. Cualquier persona "normal "estaría exhausto de haber cargado cuarenta y cinco kilos de más hueso que carne.

— No, estoy bien.

La mirada inexpresiva de Sasuke observa de un lado hacia otro, como buscando enemigos invisibles. Estando completamente seguro de que nada les pondrá en peligro, asiente hacia Sakura.

— De acuerdo — Sakura traga lento —. Hagamos esto.

Se acomoda la capucha espesa de Sasuke sobre su diminuto cuerpo, y emprende la caminata hacia la entrada de la villa. En cierto punto, después de andar varios minutos entre pasto verde, los robles terminan y unos árboles de frutos inundan el valle. Su estómago chilla al pasar a lado de un manzano. La vergüenza de su inestable estómago no le hace mirar hacia Sasuke.

Las voces de los pueblerinos comienzan a oírse. Los frutos se terminan, y comienza la civilización. Por donde han entrado a dado hacía una calle que parece ser la carretera central. Sakura observa las miradas furtivas sobre ellos. Los hombres de vestimentas sencillas se tensan, y se acallan, mientras Sasuke camina con temple arrogante frente a ellos. En cambio, las mujeres miran anonadas su apariencia atractiva. Sakura refunfuña disgustada.

— No puedo imaginarme que es lo que harás para pasar desapercibido — murmura bajito —. Todas estas personas te observan como si fueses un dios.

¡Por todos los cielos, pero si es un dios! Mira su perfil, Sasuke no se molesta en mirar a nadie, simplemente, actúa como si estuviese acostumbrado a esto. No cabe duda, a donde quiera que vaya, siempre llamará la atención. Su presencia es difícil de ignorar. Un hombre de cabellos rojizos se acerca hacia ellos con hombros arrogantes, se detienen a mitad de la calle.

— ¿Amigos o enemigos? — pregunta petulante, sus ojos marrones observan seriamente a Sasuke, quien mínimo le lleva una mano de altura —. ¿Qué buscáis en este lugar?

Sakura siente la irritación en Sasuke y se aclara la garganta. El hombre quita sus ojos escurridizos del Uchiha, su vestimenta es claramente mejor que los demás hombres. Lleva botas cafés fuerte, pantalones de cuero y una camiseta desfajada de tela blanca. Sus rasgos son apuestos, él debe ser el líder de la villa.

— Buscamos a Chiyo — dice, mirando fijamente sus grandes ojos.

— ¿Chiyo? — la mención de su vieja amiga le ha puesto tenso de pies a cabeza —. ¿Qué es lo que buscáis de ella?

— Venimos de la guarida de Orochimaru — explica inmediatamente, este hombre debe pensar que son aliados de ese cerdo —. Ella es mi amiga.

Sus palabras no parecen ser suficientes para él. Mira sin vergüenza el cuerpo de Sakura, está se siente incómoda, y se remueve nerviosa. ¿Pero qué se cree esté imbécil? Después, como si no le importara su vida en lo más mínimo, mira con gramos de desconfianza a Sasuke.

— Tú, si pareces una esclava — señala con dureza —. En cambio tú, no pareces en nada a un civil — mira las espadas y la armadura de Sasuke con ojos serios —. Por tus ropas no debes ser cualquier soldado del ejército. Exijo que me digáis quién eres.

El Uchiha alza una ceja al ser ordenado como a un simple campesino. Endereza su cuerpo y antes de poder contestar adecuadamente, como le han enseñado en su casa, una mata de cabellos rosados se interpone frente a él, y una voz fastidiada resuena en las calles.

— No te permito que te dirijáis a él de esa manera — la mirada de Sakura se ha vuelto fiera. Le da frente al hombre con enojo —. No tenemos ninguna obligación de deciros absolutamente nada. Yo debería exigirte una disculpa por vuestras ofensas.

Ser maltratada y encerrada han hecho de su carácter un volcán caliente. La expresión del hombre se queda perpleja.

— Escúchame bien, niña — hace ademán de querer tomarla por los brazos, pero su cometido se detiene a mitad de camino. Su estómago se tensa al sentir un aura extraña que peligra contra su cuerpo, alza la mirada y se cruza con unos azabaches amenazadores.

— Tócale un pelo, y date por muerto.

La imponencia de su voz habría hecho mierda a cualquiera. El hombre traga lento y se aleja sosegadamente del espacio vital de la esclava. El ambiente se pone tenso, con la sensación de muerte al acecho.

— ¡Sakura!

Un espantoso chillido los toma por sorpresa. Por poco, Sasuke toma a una de sus gemelas, y tensa su cuerpo preparándose para el enemigo.

— ¡Ino! — Sakura sale disparada hacia a un lado, donde la rubia corre a toda prisa.

— Oh, Sakura — dice, apenas se abrazan con fuerza —. Creímos que nunca volveríamos a verte.

Como una madriguera de ratones salen otras dos mujeres de diferentes lugares de la calle, abalanzándose hacia Sakura. Sus apretones amenazan con hacerla desparecer. Sasuke las observa en silencio, mientras el hombre pelirrojo no le quita la mirada de encima.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Tenten cuestiona rápidamente —. Tienes que contárnoslo todo.

— Rece tanto a los dioses, esperando que estuvieses a salvo — Chiyo le acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja —. Niña tonta, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba.

— Siento mucho haberlas preocupado, chicas.

— Ven Sakura, debes darte una ducha — Ino la toma de la mano —. ¡Hay agua caliente! ¡Caliente!

Antes de permitir que su cuerpo se encuentre a merced de Ino, se desase del agarre en sus manos y vuelve su rostro en dirección al Uchiha.

— Por todos los infiernos — Ino dice sin aliento.

Con pasos seguros, Sakura se acerca hacia Sasuke, posicionándose a su lado. Tres pares de ojos, sin contar la del hombre que aún no se va, lo observan completamente impresionados. Los ojos de Ino centellan al mirarlo de pies a cabeza. Tenten no puede despejar su mirar de su rostro pálido. Y Chiyo, solo asiente gustosa.

— No me digáis — Tenten traga lento —. ¿Este es el hombre perdido?

— Así es — Sakura sonríe apenada, pues Sasuke le ha mirado de soslayo —. Este es el hombre perdido de quien les he hablado.

— Ahora entiendo todo, hasta yo habría caído rendida a sus pies.

— Por el amor de dios contrólate, Ino — Chiyo reprende, se adelanta a las demás y extiende su mano arrugada hacia Sasuke —. Es un gusto conocerte por fin, mi nombre es Chiyo.

El apretón de Sasuke es fuerte y seguro.

— Soy Sasuke…

— Sasuke, líder de la escuadrilla del Emperador Hashirama — Sakura lo observa de reojo. No deben olvidar que se encuentran en tierras humanas, donde las reglas siguen intactas. El Uchiha asiente nada contento, no le gusta esconder su apellido, pero por esta ocasión lo permitirá solo por ella.

Las mujeres se obsequian una mirada llena de complicidad. Las tres saben de qué raza proviene, y también, saben que deben mantenerlo en secreto.

— Soy Tenten — se presenta, haciendo una reverencia —, por favor cuida de Sakura.

— Soy Ino — las mejillas de la rubia se han puesto coloradas, Sakura ríe divertida —. Por favor siéntete cómodo.

Chiyo niega cansada. Esa chiquilla ni siquiera debería poner los ojos sobre ese hombre, los dioses ya han unido su destino con el de Sakura. Su sonrisa desparece al mirar al hombre de pelos rojizos.

— ¿Sasori?

De inmediato, todas las miradas se posan sobre el hombre de cabellos rojizos.

— Por lo visto decíais la verdad — farfulla con tono molesto —. Solo espero que no causéis ningún problema.

Sus palabras filosas casi incomodaron a Sakura. Al parecer, para Sasuke solo es una criatura más, pues ni siquiera se ha molestado en posar demasiada atención sobre él. A Sakura no le sentado bien ese hombre.

— Disculpéis a mi nieto, a veces es muy duro con los extraños.

— ¡Dios santo! — Sakura toma los hombros de Chiyo y la mira conmocionada —. ¡¿Es vuestro nieto?! ¡¿Por qué no nos habéis dicho que tenías familia?!

Chiyo observa hacia el camino que ha tomado su nieto, despejando su mirar de él con lentitud, observa a Sakura y niega.

— No tenía caso que lo recordase, si tal vez, nunca le volvería a ver — respira hondo y se obliga a sonreír —. Era mejor guárdalo en mi memoria, o no habría soportado la tristeza.

— Aun así, debiste habérnoslo dicho — Sakura suaviza su mirar —. Pero bueno, ya no debes temer por eso, ahora él se encuentra nuevamente a tu lado. Y eso es maravilloso.

— Lo sé, Sakura, lo sé muy bien.

A Sakura no le ha pasado desapercibida la sombra vacía que ha inundado los ojos de Chiyo. Reconoce esa mirada, es la misma que le invadió cuando perdió todo.

— Muy bien, es momento de que tomes un baño caliente.

Los chillidos de Ino le distraen de sus pensamientos. Sakura mira hacia Sasuke, y no hace falta averiguar qué es lo que lo piensa.

— No te preocupes, ve a lavarte — Chiyo asiente con una sonrisa cálida —. Él debe estar muy hambriento.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se cruzan con los de Sasuke. Alguna extraña sensación sacude sus sentidos. Teme que en cuanto se dé la vuelta él desaparezca como una brisa del mar.

— Estaré esperándote.

Ahora es ella quien no responde nada, gira hacia Ino, y toma su mano con lentitud. No hace falta que la rubia reciba ninguna orden. Riendo como niña pequeña, lleva a rastras el cuerpo delgado de Sakura. Dejan la carretea principal para ingresar en un pequeño callejón. Cinco casas después las llevan a la parte más alejada del centro. Se detienen y contemplan la maravillosa imagen ante sus ojos.

— En la casa grande es donde vive Chiyo y su nieto — explica Tenten —. Las pequeñas casas alrededor son nuestras.

La madera de aquellas casas es más fina que cualquier otra cosa. Árboles llenos de frutos rodean cada centímetro del suelo verde, se ve tan acogedor que a Sakura le causa felicidad el solo observar la inmensidad de aquella belleza. El simple hecho de dormir en una pequeña casa es más que suficiente para su corazón. Ino le suelta y se mueve con una libertad que jamás vio en ella. Hasta ahora el único albedrío que había sentido emanar de ella era cuando lavaba las sabanas de la clínica.

— ¡Ven Sakura, por aquí están los baños!

La efusividad de Ino contagia a Sakura, provocándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Sois libres, joder! ¡Sois libres! Ya no habrá golpes, ya no habrá insultos, ni abusos. Ya no pasarán hambre, ya no volverán a llorar, ni una sola vez. Saltan y ríen como si jamás lo hubiesen hecho, y Tenten no tarda en unírseles.

Una vez pasada la intensidad de sus emociones, recobran la seriedad en sus actitudes. Sin desvanecer las sonrisas de sus rostros se dirigen hacía una pequeña choza de madera, que exhala vapor.

— Debajo de las casas se encuentra una corriente de agua termal, la cual proporciona de agua caliente a toda la aldea — Tenten abre la puerta de la cabaña, y la piel de Sakura se estremece al tener contacto con el vapor —. Chiyo nos ha prestado algunos vestidos, y aceites aromáticos, para lavarnos adecuadamente.

A un lado de la puerta se encuentra un banco largo de bambú, algunos bancos sueltos por el piso y al fondo, después de una cortina de bolitas de madera se halla una tina de piedra por debajo del suelo. El agua caliente burbujea y el cuerpo de Sakura tiembla por sentir de nuevo el agua caliente sobre ella. Desde que fue encerrada, no había tenido el placer de tomar un baño como manda la naturaleza.

— Claramente esto es mejor que ser mojadas con agua fría en esas mazmorras escabrosas — murmura desasiéndose de la túnica de Sasuke. Antes de entregársela a Ino, ligeramente, y con discreción dudosa, la eleva hacia su nariz e inhala su aroma fuerte. Hasta su olor es dominante.

— Nosotras vamos a lavarte el cabello para que te veas más hermosa — Ino toma la capucha y la deja sobre el banco de bambú.

Tenten desabrocha los botones del vestido gris y lo desliza con delicadeza. En un instante quedan al descubierto sus perfectas curvas, sus senos redondos, y sus pezones color cereza. Se encamina hacia la tina y saboreando la sensación en su piel se introduce con lentitud. No puede evitar lanzar un suspiro lleno de placer. De inmediato, sus hombros, glúteos y rodillas se sonrojan ante el calor del vapor. Su cabello se suelta y nada libre entre las ondas del agua.

— ¿Cómo te encontraste con él? — Ino se sienta en una esquina de la tina y toma mechones de su cabello rosado, mientras vierte un aceite transparente con aroma a lilas sobre sus hebras.

— Me salvo antes de que la guardia de Orochimaru me devorará — Sakura levanta un brazo y Tenten pasa sobre su piel un pañuelo mojado con aceite de almendra —. No tienen que tratarme como si fuese alguna reina, chicas, puedo bañarme yo sola.

— Silencio, queremos ayudarte para que luzcas radiante — Ino entrecierra las cejas al llamarle algo la atención —. ¿Qué es esto qué está en tu hombro?

Por primera vez, Sakura no se exalta porque alguien observe su marca.

— Es la responsable de cambiar mi vida. Y también la responsable de salvarla.

No había mentira en sus labios finos. La marca de ese hombre silencioso le había cambiado la vida, con una fuerza devastadora hizo que todo su mundo se convirtiera en una mezcla de excitación y placer. Y no solo cambio su forma de ver los caminos, sino también, le había salvado la vida incontables veces.

— ¿Pero cómo sabía él dónde estabas? — Tenten pregunta con duda—. Por lo que dijo Chiyo no tenemos esencia.

— Es cierto, ¿Cómo pudo salvarte?

Recuerdos del ayer le invaden como brisas frescas del norte. Sakura respira hondo, mientras que en su estómago se hunde la sensación de saber que Sasuke nunca se olvidó de ella.

— Él estaba buscándome en los mercaderes de otros como Orochimaru — susurra, observando el agua turquesa de la tina —. Cuando nosotras huimos de la guarida, él estaba muy cerca. Y sin querer, Pang, me ayudo para que él me encontrase.

Eso último las toma por sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo qué te ayudo?

— Pang me hirió donde se hallaba la runa mágica.

— Dios santo — la piel de Ino se estremece solo de imaginarse aquello.

— ¿Dónde te desgarro? — Tenten observa los brazos de Sakura.

Sakura levanta su brazo izquierdo y señala sobre su antebrazo.

— Llámame loca, pero no tienes ni un mínimo rasguño.

— Lo sé — el rostro de Sakura se ilumina —. Cuando me di cuenta, también me sorprendí mucho.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es por la marca! — dice Ino efusiva.

— ¡Sí!

— Pensé que la marca solo era una forma bruta de hacer saber que le perteneces a alguien — susurra Tenten —. Pero no es así. La marca de pertenencia solo asegura vuestra integridad y vuestra vida.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura observan sus manos pequeñas sobre el agua termal. Su cabeza asiente. Ella también pensaba lo mismo cuando se enteró que Sasuke la había mordido. Qué razón tenía su tía al decir que nunca se debe juzgar sin antes saber.

— A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Suigetsu? — Ino y Tenten miran con extrañeza a Sakura.

/*/*/*/

— ¿Lo asesinaste?

La repentina pregunta hace girar el rostro impasible de Sasuke. La vieja Chiyo, quien como él, también observa los robles que se menean con la brisa del viento desde el porche de la cabaña grande; le mira con seriedad.

— Obviamente, hablo de Orochimaru — explica al ver la duda en su rostro serio —. ¿Le asesinaste?

— Sí.

— Gracias.

— ¿Gracias, por qué?

Chiyo dirige su vista de nuevo hacía los robles y lanza un suspiro cargado de dolor.

— Por matarle — expresa entre susurros —. Ese maldito asesino y violo a mi hija…

— No es necesario que agradezca, de cualquier forma debía morir.

Sasuke interrumpe los lamentos de la anciana. Él es el menos indicado para escuchar y dar consuelo.

— Tienes razón, no tengo por qué decirte nada de esto — Chiyo se aclara la garganta —. ¿También asesinaste a Kabuto?

Antes de poder contestar siquiera, Sasuke vuelve su rostro y mira hacía la pequeña choza de donde emana el olor de Sakura. Con un resplandor totalmente diferente y sonrisas alegres, Sakura camina hacia él. Su vestido es azul marino, demasiado grande para su cuerpo, y con los pies descalzos. Algo en el estómago de Sasuke se mueve y salta con desquicio. Aprieta la mandíbula y camina hacia ella, olvidando la extraña conversación con la vieja.

— ¿Comiste?

— Sí, no te preocupes.

El Uchiha cierra los ojos al presentase un cálido soplido del viento. Un dulce aroma le invade y estruje por dentro. Abre los ojos y observa el perfil perfecto de Sakura, ¿Qué es esto nuevo que se presenta dentro de sí? ¿Qué es está sensación de alivio? Ayer, cuando pudo encontrarla, y observo su mirar, algo en él rugió con furia, el brillo en sus ojos se había perdido y el olor de su sangre le enloqueció de ira. Sintió agobio y culpa por ser el principal autor de su sufrir, y por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió arrepentimiento por haberle cambiado la vida tan plena que llevaba. Levanta sus dedos intentando acariciar sus pómulos sonrojados. Y ahora, tan rápido como cae la noche, el alivio ha tranquilizado sus instintos. Ver de nuevo el brillar en sus ojos y esa sonrisa transparente en su rostro, le ha calmado como el agua al fuego. Retira su mano y respira profundo, disfrutando de nuevo su aroma. Ya no puede revertir el tiempo, y tampoco puede dejarla a su merced. De él depende que esa sonrisa sincera siga en el rostro pequeño de Sakura.

— Tienes que comer. Te vez muy delgada y debilucha — levanta uno de sus brazos calaverudos y lo observa con negación —. Eres débil como un gusano.

— ¡Oye! ¡No seas tan grosero! — chilla con vergüenza —. Créeme cuando te digo que en la guarida de Orochimaru no daban especialidades. ¡Eh!

Sasuke ríe tan bajito y tan hermoso, que a Sakura le provoca el mismo efecto, y comienza a sonreír llena de fascinación. Ver a un hombre de expresión dura sonreír tan bello, debería considerarse como uno de los logros más importantes del mundo.

— Vaya, tan pronto está oscureciendo…

Aquella afirmación parece traer de vuelta a Sasuke, la sonrisa se esfuma como neblina y sus cejas se entrecierran, mientras sus ojos oscuros observan hacía el atardecer del horizonte.

— El lugar es seguro, lo he rodeado mientras te bañabas y me he asegurado de que nada pueda dañarte.

Sus palabras son inesperadas, Sakura lo mira confundida, sin poder entender del todo a lo que se refiere.

— No entiendo.

— Debo irme.

El corazón de Sakura da un vuelco violento, sus piernas tiemblan y sus ojos se abren expectantes.

— ¿Irte? ¿A dónde irás? Prometiste… Pensé que te quedarías…

De nuevo esa mirada llena de desolación. Sasuke toma entre sus grandes manos el rostro de Sakura y hace que le mire directamente. Se permite acariciar sus pómulos, y acerca solo lo preciso su rostro al de ella, para poder inhalar un poco mejor su aroma dulce.

— Tengo que regresar a mi clan — susurra con voz grave —. Pero mañana, a medio día, cuando el sol esté en su punto más alto yo regresaré.

— ¿Lo prometes? — Sakura coloca sus manos sobre las de él, y recarga su rostro contra una de sus palmas —. ¿Y si no regresas?

— Regresaré, sin importar como, yo vendré.

¿Era posible creer de nuevo en sus palabras? No lo sabía. Pero no tenía de otra, su corazón aún estaba demasiado confundido como para pedirle que le llevara con él, y sus sentimientos eran demasiados tímidos como para permitirse seguirlo. Lo único que quedaba era confiar en él… de nuevo. Asiente, y respira hondo.

— Está bien, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

— Aunque me haya asegurado de que la aldea no representa peligro, no puedo prometer que nada sucederá. No cuando mi esencia corre por tus venas — suelta su rostro, y pasa un brazo por sus hombros delgados, hace que vuelva su cuerpo hacía el oriente, donde una montaña oscura puede divisarse a cientos de kilómetros —. Si algo llega a suceder, y yo no estoy aquí, corre hacía allá.

— ¿Hacia la montaña?

— Sí — Sasuke señala hacía aquella dirección —. Corre lo más rápido que puedas, y llámame con todas tus fuerzas. Juro que llegaré a ti.

El silencio se vuelve inminente, por supuesto, que no se trataba de un silencio malo o incómodo. Era solo que, la voz de Sakura se había quedado sin palabras. Lanza un suspiro, y toma las manos de Sasuke.

— Lo haré — murmura —. Lo haré las veces que sean necesarias. Ahora ya vete, el cielo aún no es muy oscuro y los vientos se ven favorables. Mañana estaré esperándote a medio día… ¿De acuerdo?

No hay respuesta, las miradas hablan por sí solas y, ambos eran un claro ejemplo de ello. Sasuke suelta las manos de Sakura y comienza a caminar hacía los robles más tupidos, antes de darse vuelta y darle la espalda, asiente con una seguridad llena de honor. La promesa es clara, sin importar lo que suceda volverán a reencontrarse en este sendero que el universo los ha puesto.

/*/*/*/

— Espera un poco más padre — Itachi recarga ambos brazos sobre el inmenso comedor del palacio —. Le has dado tres días, sé que regresará pronto.

Fugaku cruza sus manos frente a sus labios y frunce el entrecejo.

— No lo podemos tomar a la ligera, no cuando sabemos cuál es el objetivo de Madara — pasa sus manos por su rostro y lanza un suspiro cansado —. Enviaré a Shisui y su escuadrón.

— No será necesario.

La fuerte esencia da aviso de su presencia. Como lo prometió ha regresado antes de que el alba de aviso del cuarto día. Fugaku e Itachi miran hacia la puerta grande que da el comedor. Fuertes zancadas se escuchan contra el piso de mármol fino. Para Itachi también es sorpresa que en tiempo y forma esté aquí, cumpliendo con su palabra. Por un momento dudo de su retorno, sabe más que perfectamente, que el tema de la mujer es una cuestión que ni ellos mismos pueden manejar.

— Buenas noches — Fugaku levanta una copa de vino en cuanto divisa a Sasuke en la entrada —. Toma asiento hijo, estábamos esperándote para cenar.

— Estoy de vuelta padre.

— Bienvenido hermano — Itachi invita con un ligero gesto hacía la silla frente a él —. El que estés aquí solo significa, que has podido solucionar vuestros asuntos ¿cierto?

Una vez tomado asiento, mira hacia su padre e Itachi. Se aclara la garganta y asiente silencioso.

— Izumi, trae la cena, por favor— Fugaku llama, e inmediatamente, Izumi y otras dos sirvientas salen de la cocina con recipientes de plata y garras de cerveza con miel.

La comida es servida con eficacia. La carne no está ni muy cocida, ni tampoco muy cruda. Hay patatas, pollo frito, jamón, queso y un motón de cerveza dulce. Sin dejar de lado los tomates y las espinacas hervidas. Por lo visto la cena será larga y entretenida. Una cena que no habían tenido oportunidad de tener desde hace ciertos acontecimientos.

— Por lo visto, ya no estás tenso, ahora si puedes contarme ¿Qué rayos es lo qué ha pasado contigo? — Fugaku comienza el interrogatorio sin dejar fuera la faena que se ha propuesto con la carne y las patatas —. Y no me mientas maldita sea.

— Así es, mi hermano — Itachi por el contrario, se ha servido una cena elegante con espinacas, cierta porción de carne y patatas, sin olvidar un buen tarro de cerveza dulce —. Te has convertido en un bruto.

En cambio, Sasuke se sirve carne, tomates hervidos y queso fresco. Y sonríe con arrogancia al observar hacia su familia.

— ¿Qué es lo que desean saber?

— No te burles de nosotros — Fugaku reniega con la cabeza —. ¿Quién es la mujer?

— ¿Cuándo la conociste?

— Su nombre es Sakura.

Por un momento detienen la necesidad de comer y, ambos observan con ojos serios hacia Sasuke.

— Es una humana.

Si había algo que pudiese descolocar a esos hombres impasibles, por fin había llegado. La sorpresa los toma por el culo y les hace añicos el apetito.

— ¿Humana? — Fugaku no puede evitar alzar la voz —. ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— Sí.

Sasuke muerde un tomate y los observa con indiferencia.

— Por lo que tengo entendido tú odias a los humanos — Itachi dice con incredulidad —. Por todos los cielos, ¡Los cazabas como conejos por diversión! ¿Y ahora vienes diciendo que tu compañera es una humana?

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — Sasuke bebe toda su cerveza de un trago y fulmina a su hermano —. Sigo odiando a los humanos, ella es la excepción.

— Sasuke mírame.

La voz de su padre es autoritaria, Sasuke vuelve su rostro y observa sin ningún ápice de duda el mirar de su padre.

— ¿Cuándo la conociste?

— El día de mi despertar.

— ¿La has marcado?

El silencio solo se agranda por breves minutos antes de una profunda y seria respuesta.

— Sí.

— ¡Me estáis jodiendo! — Itachi no puede evitar levantarse de su asiento. El descontrol de sus emociones los toma por sorpresa —. ¿Estás diciendo que la mordiste el mismo día que la conociste?

— Segundo día.

— ¿Qué?

— Al segundo día de conocerla la mordí.

— ¿Por qué me sorprende? — Itachi se deja caer de lleno contra su silla, desganado mueve la cabeza lleno de desaprobación. Está bien que su hermano sea un maldito salvaje, pero ¿Marcar a la humana tan pronto la conoció? Eso sí que era una pasada. ¿Dónde ha quedado el cortejo y los buenos modales?

El Uchiha menor vuelve a servirse cerveza y ahora muerde un pedazo de carne condimentado. No necesita pensar demasiado lo que su padre y/o hermano piensan de él. Observa de nuevo hacia su padre y mantiene su mirar fijamente contra él. Necesita hacerle saber que esto no es un nuevo capricho, ni tampoco otra forma de joderles la vida. Esto es lo más cercano a la realidad que tiene.

— ¿Estás seguro de qué es tu compañera? — Fugaku frunce su gesto —. ¿No te habrás confundido por su belleza o qué se yo?

Sasuke cierra su puño con fuerza.

— No — niega decidido —. Por primera vez en siglos sé que no me equivocado. Ella es mi compañera, sea humana o no, ¿Qué más da?, ahora ella me pertenece y asesinaré a quién sea que la toque.

Sus palabras son hirvientes como lava escurriendo de piedra carbón. Su mirar se ha vuelto fiero y dominante. Itachi se sorprende y se queda en silencio, contemplando la fuerza de su sentir. Por todos los dioses humanos, es cierto lo que ha dicho. Las palabras de su hermano son fuertes, y sinceras, Sasuke ha encontrado a su compañera.

— ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? — Fugaku aclara su garganta, ver de esa manera a su hijo le hace recordase a sí mismo —. Estamos en medio de una guerra, y esa mujer…

— Sakura.

— ¿Qué?

— Sakura es su nombre.

— De acuerdo — bebe de su tarro y cierra los ojos pidiendo paciencia a los cielos infinitos —. Si la has marcado, ahora tu esencia corre por su sangre. Tienes muchos enemigos Sasuke, si alguien descubre, o mejor dicho, si Madara descubre su existencia no dudara en usarla para lastimarte; o peor aún, para manipularte. ¿Lo habéis pensado?

¿Qué si lo había pensado? Oh, maldita sea. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Si supiese lo que le costó dejarla en esa aldea diminuta, no estaría diciéndole aquello. Es plenamente consciente de lo que significa Sakura, y peor aún, del poder que tiene sobre él. Si Madara, o alguien llegase a saber de su existencia, no pasara mucho hasta que alguien trate de lastimarla. A su mente viaja el recuerdo de sus mejillas sonrojas y su cálida sonrisa. Tensa la mandíbula. No puede permitirlo. ¡No puede!

— Veo que lo sabes mejor que nosotros — Itachi comprende mejor que nadie las expresiones de su pequeño hermano —. No te preocupes, la protegeremos.

El Uchiha levanta su mirar y observa, una y otra vez, a su padre y a su hermano.

— Debes traerla al clan — demanda Fugaku con imponencia —. No existe otro lugar donde esté más segura que no sea este. No me interesa si se trata de un humano, o de un ogro, ella ya es un Uchiha, y como tal, debe permanecer en su hogar, con su gente.

Mentiría si dijese que aquellas palabras no le han sorprendido. Sasuke bebe de nuevo de su cerveza y contempla los jugosos tomates de su plato plateado. Sus pensamientos son misteriosos, inciertos como las nubes. Itachi lanza un suspiro y vuelve hacía su comida.

— Conozco mejor que nadie lo que se siente tener alguien a quien proteger— no importa si su hijo menor no escucha su consejo, hacérselo saber le ayudara en algo —. Solo no pierdas el control sobre ti mismo. Y tranquiliza tus instintos, a veces podemos lastimarlas cuando menos queremos.

— Gracias, padre. Lo haré.

— Bien, entonces, debes traerla. No voy a arriesgarme a un secuestro, estamos en medio de una guerra y cualquier cosa puede usarse en nuestra contra.

Sasuke frunce el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Madara?

Desde que se fue en busca de Sakura, no escucho nada sobre ataques e invasiones. Pareciese que la guerra nunca existió. Resulta muy fácil creer que ese maldito se haya rendido tan pronto.

— Nada, todo ha estado demasiado silencioso desde que derrotamos al ejército de Yamaru — para todos es claro lo preocupante que es la sumisión.

— Demasiado silencio solo es un aviso de que algo se aproxima. Algo inmenso — Fugaku observa hacia el ventanal de la izquierda —. Madara planea algo colosal.

/*/*/*/

Sobre tierras blancas y vientos fríos, miles de seres comienzan a formarse en escuadrones conformados por cien hombres. Cincuenta escuadrones descansan en silencio. Con ellos los acompañan, lanzas, espadas filosas, escudos gruesos y pieles que cubren vuestros cuerpos de la brisa que quema vuestras pieles. En este lugar solo se pueden ver los rayos del sol, solo una vez al día. Aquí no existe, la primavera ni el verano, y mucho menos la calidez. Solo la soledad es bienvenida y la muerte es el manto de muchos. Su nombre es "Infierno blanco". Y es hogar de los seres más repulsivos que puedan existir sobre la tierra.

Frente al mando existe un ser que es más bestia que hombre. Su cuerpo de gran dimensión, de piel grisácea, y un fuerte e inmenso martillo, hacen que los seres más débiles le teman. Descomunales cuernos de carnero saltan de su frente, y sus ojos color oro le permiten observar entre la espesa lluvia de nieve que los azota sin piedad. Su cuerpo, apenas cubierto por pieles de animales salvajes que el mismo ha cazado, aguardan las cicatrices de una vida larga, y de historias de batallas ganadas con sangre y sudor. La cicatriz de su ojo derecho se tuerce al contemplar el camino que les espera. Menea el martillo pesado y mortal entre sus manos, mientras camina frente a sus pequeñas mascotas. Dos exorbitantes osos polares, con colmillos desgarradores y gruñidos intimidantes, se inclinan; correas de acero forjado con el mejor material que pudiese existir los controlan de acabar con todo vuestro ejército, y como si fuesen simples perros él sostiene las cadenas. Sonríe complacido.

— Estamos a dos días de llegar a tierras cálidas.

— ¿Es cierto que existen mujeres de carne jugosa? — pregunta lleno de perversión una aberración de la naturaleza —. ¿Y qué los niños son bonitos?

— ¡No seas imbécil! — gruñe con fastidio —. ¡Eso no importa!

Camina hacia el frente, levanta ambos brazos e impone con voz grave frente a su gélido ejército:

— Mancharemos de sangre los cielos y, daremos a conocer el nombre de Madara — su aliento congelado es exhalado de sus labios tiesos —. ¡Pronto una raza vieja dejará de existir!

/*/*/*/

Bien, hoy será la prueba de la palabra de Sasuke. Ya casi es medio día, lo cual significa que él debe estar en camino. No hay por qué preocuparse ¿cierto? Solo debe seguir recolectando duraznos para la fiesta de bienvenida que le harán esta noche a la vieja Chiyo. Sakura lanza un suspiro, se hinca sobre el pasto y comienza a tomar todos los duraznos caídos de los árboles. La verdad, es que este lugar está lleno de vida. No solo es la naturaleza quien proporciona la vitalidad, sino son los mismos pobladores quienes están llenos de energía y alegría. Durante la mañana, decidió ir al pueblo con Ino y Tenten. Por un momento llego a creer que la gente sería tan áspera como el nieto de Chiyo, pero no fue así. Le obsequiaron un collar hecho de flores silvestres, y le llenaron de fruta fresca y cumplidos. Su corazón se sintió más tranquilo al estar rodeada de gente tan noble y buena.

No miente, los rastros del suplicio que sufrió en las mazmorras de Orochimaru dejaron secuelas hirvientes en su piel. No puede evitar sentir pánico cuando algún poblador se acerca a saludar. Sus piernas pierden fuerza cada vez que recuerda aquellos insultos y golpes con los que siempre la trataban. Aquel sentimiento no era ajeno en sus amigas, pues Sakura podía ver en ellas las mismas expresiones de miedo que ella misma hacía. Pero a pesar del sufrimiento vívido no iban a rendirse tan fácilmente, por ello evitaban dejar de sonreír, y dejarse ganar por los sentimientos malos. Pondrían todo de su parte para que aquellos tiempos se los llevara el mar.

El nuevo lugar donde ahora duerme, es acogedor y muy lindo. Chiyo se encargó de proporcionarles un futón, un cobertor cálido, y las cosas necesarias que se podrían necesitar para sobrevivir cómodamente. Aún no tiene dinero como para comprarse vestidos y sandalias adecuadas, es muy modesta como para aceptar que Chiyo le compre aquello. Por eso, para Sakura no representa problema andar descalza por todos lados. Los botines que usaba en la guarida de Orochimaru quedaron destrozados después de aquella lucha contra los lobos, y preferiría mil veces cortarse los pies con las ramas a volver a usar esas prendas llenas de dolor.

Deja un momento su cesto, y observa hacía el cielo. ¿Dónde estará Suigetsu? ¿Sigue con vida? ¿Está herido? Esas silenciosas preguntas apenas y la dejaron dormir. Solo pide a los dioses, que ese lobo blanco no haya muerto, o realmente, nunca se perdonará el haberse olvidado de él.

— Los dioses no existen.

La súbita voz hace que vuelva su rostro con tanta fuerza que por poco se queda sin cuello. Sakura no hace ademán de levantarse, solo observa el par de ojos marrones que le miran con fijación.

— Solo son mitos que las personas han creado para sentirse menos solos en este infinito vacío.

— Los dioses si existen, a veces hablo con ellos.

— ¿Así? ¿Y ellos te hablan a ti?

— No es necesario escucharlos, para saber que pueden oírme.

Responde a la defensiva, ni que crea que se le ha olvido la manera en que los trato cuando llegaron a la aldea. Después de que Sasuke se fue, no volvió a verlo. Por la mañana Chiyo las invitó a desayunar en la gran casa y él tampoco se encontraba allí. Es extraño que de pronto este hablándole con tanta familiaridad. Decidida a ignorarle se gira nuevamente hacia el pasto fresco y sigue tomando duraznos maduros. Sasori se hinca a su lado y silencioso comienza a ayudarle en su labor tranquilo.

— Disculpa mi falta de respeto — expresa repentinamente.

Los dedos de Sakura se tensan, con sorpresa le mira fijamente.

— ¿Por qué?…

— Hablo de ayer — explica Sasori —. No era mi intensión portarme tan grosero, es solo que, este pueblo no tiene guerreros y carece de guardianes. Cualquier intruso extraño puede dañar a mi gente. Es por ello que me porte de esa manera tan brusca.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, estoy segura que yo también me habría portado así, si un par de extraños irrumpen en mi hogar — sonríe compresiva.

— Espero que a partir de ahora podamos llevarnos bien — aquellas palabras sí que la han tomado por sorpresa. Sakura se queda en silencio —. Eres alguien cercano a mi abuela, por ente también es mí deber ver por ti.

Se golpea mentalmente, pero que tonta es. No deja de olvidar una y otra vez lo que su tía le ha enseñado. Sasori parece buena persona, y por supuesto, que comprende su actitud. Cualquiera se preocuparía si alguien como Sasuke entrara de la nada a un nuevo territorio. Sonríe de nuevo.

— Gracias por acoger a mis amigas y a mí — Sakura suaviza su vestido gris que la ha prestado Chiyo —. Desde hace años que ellas no disfrutaban del calor de un hogar.

— No agradezcas, es un honor para mi pueblo el poder ayudar a personas tan bellas como ustedes.

Asiente despacio, de la nada algo comienza tornarse incómodo. Tal vez, sea la forma en la que Sasori aprieta el durazno entre sus manos.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sakura mira hacia sus lados. Estar tanto tiempo rodeada de enemigos le ha hecho más cautelosa, no vaya siendo que Sasori trate de hacer algo…

— Por supuesto.

— ¿A dónde ha ido el hombre que te acompañaba?

— Tuvo que salir de urgencia, pero pronto regresará — responde sin pensar.

Sasori suelta el durazno, y se acerca con lentitud hacia el espacio vital de Sakura.

— No te fíes de él — la mirada de Sasori se ha tornado oscura, sus irises marrones aguardan una advertencia —. Sus manos están manchadas de sangre.

Algo, quien sabe que cosa se estruja dentro de Sakura. No hace falta que se lo recuerden. Aquella verdad estaba más presente en su vida que su propia existencia. Sus dedos tiemblan, y evita el contacto visual por unos segundos. ¿Por qué está diciéndole esto? ¿Qué es lo que sabe? De pronto, antes de poder aclarar sus dudas, Sasori se pone de pie como si se tratara de un resorte. Las entrañas de Sakura se retuercen. De entre los robles la imponente presencia de Sasuke se divisa.

— Bien, nos vemos después — se despide con una sonrisa falsa. Huye como un asustado zorro —. Piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Sasuke y Sasori cruzan miradas frías, Sakura no es ninguna tonta, sabe perfectamente que ambos pueden entenderse sin necesidad de palabras. El atmosfera se vuelve espesa, difícil de respirar. Los segundos de aquella tensión, se vuelven insoportables. Sakura ni siquiera ha podido levantarse y saludar Sasuke. No hasta que Sasori les da la espalda.

— Toma — Sasuke arroja un paquete envuelto en papel sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Sakura deja de lado el cesto, y mira el paquete, se siente pesado. Desase el nudo del lazo que lo envuelve y con dedos cosquillosos aparta el papel.

— Por todos los cielos… — exclama extasiada.

— Espero te queden, la persona que me los dio tenía tu misma complexión.

Unos hermosos kimonos de tela fina y hermosa, con bordados exquisitos hacen que sus ojos brillen llenos de fascinación. Cada uno de ellos, con vestidos de seda transparente que van por debajo de ellos, y calcetines blancos y suaves vienen acompañados con zapatitos de bailarinas. Sus mejillas se prenden como fuego y su corazón salta conmovido. Ni ahorrando toda su vida, habría podido comprar ropa tan fina como esta. Mueve la cabeza de un lado hacía otro, y deja los vestidos sobre el pasto.

— No puedo aceptarlo — niega con un temblor en los labios —. Esta clase de ropa es lo que usaría una princesa. Yo no soy una princesa.

— Ese ya es tu problema, todos son tuyos — dice encogiéndose de hombros —. Puedes tirarlos a la basura si es lo que deseas.

Sin dejar que siga protestando, Sasuke se hinca a su lado y toma el mismo durazno que momentos antes tenía Sasori. Sus ojos azabaches observan seriamente la expresión de Sakura.

— Escucha — dirige su mirar hacia la dirección por la que se perdió Sasori —. No te fíes de él.

El entrecejo de Sakura se frunce, esas fueron exactamente las palabras que uso Sasori para decirle lo mismo de Sasuke. ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?

— ¿Por qué no? — cuestiona decidida.

Sakura sigue la mirada de Sasuke.

— No es humano — revela con frialdad —. No del todo.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Meh, ha regresado!**

Ha sido grande la espera ¿Eh? Mil perdones, mis amores.

Ha sido demasiado tiempo. Probablemente no me entiendan, pero tuve mucho trabajo y problemas que me impedían escribir. No les vendré con mentiras, que solo las ilusionen. Solo demostraré que he vuelto.

No tengo como agradecerles a todos ustedes que me han estado esperando. Mil gracias, espero compensárselos con la historia.

Espero les guste el capítulo. A mí me ha encantado.

¿Tenéis hipótesis? Sí es así, no dudéis en escribirlo en la sección de Reviews que hay aquí abajo. Me encantaría leer vuestras ideas de lo que creen que pasará.

(PDT: Si encontréis alguna falta de ortografía, no dudéis en decírmelo)

¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS, MEH! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; son del sensual Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el suyo.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo alterno.

* * *

 **-13-**

Balada. 

Por: Meh18

— Creo que habéis exagerado cuando dijisteis que cazarías algo para mí.

Sakura observa hacia un orgulloso y complacido Sasuke, quien gustoso sostiene en alto su gesto apuesto.

— Tonterías — refunfuña señalando frente a ellos —. Esto es suficiente para una buena alimentación.

No sabe si reír de la ternura, o llorar del disgusto. Después de recoger duraznos e ir al pueblo a ofrecer su ayuda para la fiesta de bienvenida a Chiyo, Sasuke creyó que su cuerpo era muy débil como para soportar una fría noche más, así que se ofreció a cazar algo para ella. Pues según él, necesitaba verdadero hierro en su sangre. Por supuesto, que acepto, pues la idea de ver a este guerrero bruto tratando de cuidar de ella le pareció muy adorable. Más fue su sorpresa cuando de la nada, ¡Arrojo un enorme y gordo jabalí contra sus pies! ¡Sí, así es! ¡Sasuke creía que ese jabalí salvaje era más que suficiente para alimentarla! A ojos cuerdos, ese jabalí, ¡Alimentaría a toda la villa!

— Pobre criatura, ¿De dónde la haz cazado? No te habéis tardado ni cinco minutos.

El Uchiha se hinca hacía el jabalí muerto y acaricia su pelaje oscuro.

— En su honor, puedo decir que lucho hasta su último aliento.

— Estoy segura que desde el cielo de jabalíes debe sentirse muy alagado por vuestra consideración — Sakura sonríe al ver la expresión de Sasuke —. Bien, ayúdame a llevarlo al pueblo. Será un gran festín para todos.

Las cejas de Sasuke se fruncen.

— ¿De qué hablas? Lo he cazado para ti.

— No estarás hablando en serio, ¿Cierto? — su inexpresividad casi la hicieron caer de bruces —. ¡Por todos los cielos, no voy a comerme yo sola a este enorme cerdo!

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunta incrédulo —. Las proteínas de su carne se perderán si lo compartes con todo el pueblo.

Tratando de evitar con todas sus fuerzas no reír a carcajadas, camina hacía la cabeza del jabalí y le señala como si fuese obvio lo que quiere decir.

— ¡Es enorme! — replica en un tono que Sasuke pueda entender su punto —. Moriré si lo como yo sola, además, esté será mi pequeño obsequió para la vieja Chiyo.

A todas luces, aquella decisión no le agrada en absoluto. Con un mohín inexpresivo, Sasuke se levanta y asiente.

— De acuerdo — Sakura estira sus caderas y toma la enorme cabeza del jabalí —. Yo lo tomaré de este lado y tú tómalo de las patas.

Confiando ciegamente, en que Sasuke le apoyaría en su cometido, hace un movimiento brusco tratando de arrastrar el cadáver, pero al no tener la suficiente fuerza cae de sentón contra la hierba. Aquella escena, parece haberle divertido al pelinegro, pues ni siquiera ha hecho el intento por ayudarla a levantarse.

— Estoy seguro que desde el cielo de jabalíes, él debe sentirse muy agradecido por vuestra escena.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Realmente esté hombre burlón es el mismo guerrero que ruge como un tigre? No tiene idea. Solo sabe que debe disfrutar estás facetas que aquel hombre misterioso le muestra. Aunque en un primer plano le desconcierte un poco.

— Ya quita esa cara larga.

De un jalón tan ligero como el viento, Sasuke ha tomado al jabalí y le carga como si fuese un simple costal de patatas.

— Sabes, para cualquier ser humano "normal" le costaría un infierno siquiera arrastrar a ese pequeño cerdito — Sakura se levanta de un brinco, y se posiciona a su lado con alegría —. Puedo acostumbrarme rápidamente a esto.

Aquella tarde reluce tranquila y prospera. Las hojas de los árboles extienden una cálida sombra que los protege de los rayos del sol. Pareciese que aquellos momentos llenos de paz ya los habían vivido durante décadas. La comodidad de su compañía era fácil de aceptar. Algo extraño, pues esta era la cuarta vez que se veían.

— Acostúmbrate pronto, o no podrás con el entrenamiento — Sasuke farfulla mientras camina colina abajo.

— ¿Entrenamiento? — Sakura le persigue como una niña pequeña —. ¿De qué entrenamiento hablas?

Una media sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Sasuke.

— Te enseñare a defenderte.

Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Sí.

— ¿Y por qué lo harías? ¿A qué se debe aquella decisión?

Sasuke se detiene un momento, y su seriedad provocan un nudo en el interior de Sakura. No era que le desagradara la idea de ser entrenada por un guerrero como él, o el hecho de que se tratara de un Uchiha. Solo era la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

— Tengo muchos enemigos, que no dudarán en dañarte para dañarme a mí — explica con calidez, con un tono de voz suave como el terciopelo, Sakura comprende que sus palabras han sido elegidas de una forma cuidadosa, para no asustarla de aquellos enemigos desconocidos.

Sakura asiente en sus adentros. Orochimaru era un claro ejemplo de lo que estaba diciendo Sasuke. Ahora comprende que seres como aquel despiadado monstruo, resguardaban en algún lugar, esperando en silencio el momento de atacar.

— ¿Por qué tienes tantos enemigos? — cuestiona ingenua, como si no pudiera hacerse una idea del "por qué" él tendría tantos rivales.

Solo un momento prolongado de silencio es lo que la aparta de la ansiada verdad que tanto desea saber. Suspira derrotada al ver su nulo intento por responder.

— Los seres de este mundo no sabemos perdonar.

Palabras frías y precisas. Una respuesta helada, con un mensaje en cubierto. Sasuke no le dirá nada más. Su corazón no puede evitar afligirse, preguntándose internamente, cuánto daño habrá hecho en el pasado para que sus ojos fuesen tan vacíos. Se prometió descubrir aquella incógnita, nadie le dijo que sería fácil, y mucho menos lo esperaba. Lanza un suspiro y asiente decidida

— ¿Qué vais a enseñarme? ¿Puedes enseñarme ahora? — no era tanta la idea de aprender lo que la emocionaba tanto, sino la iniciativa de Sasuke al querer mostrarle algo que era parte de él —. Yo puedo aprender ahora.

— No tengas prisa, o más tarde no tendrás fuerza para bailar.

— ¡No me creas tan débil! — protesta enojada —. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

Aquel entusiasmo sorpresivo hace detener a Sasuke. Le mira de reojo, como tratando de descubrir si habla en serio. La determinación en vuestros ojos verdes le saca una sonrisita. Arroja el cuerpo frio del jabalí contra el pasto y la hierba fresca. Y se gira acercándose hacía ella con lentitud aguda.

— Muy bien — susurra —. Hagámoslo ahora ¿De acuerdo?

De pronto, haberse presentado tan efusiva ya no le parece tan divertido, pero no va a echarse para atrás, no señor. Estira su vestido guango de Chiyo, e infla su pecho, llenándolo de aire. Sasuke detiene su caminata a pocos pasos de ella y le observa sin pudor de los pies a la cabeza.

— Lo principal para ser un buen peleador es estar en forma, y eso quiere decir, que debes hacer ejercicio y llevar una dieta estricta.

— ¿Dieta?

— Así es — Sasuke toma su brazo izquierdo con delicadeza y levanta la manga del vestido hasta descubrirle el antebrazo —. Careces de músculos, y probablemente de fuerza.

— No lo creo, después de que me mordiste, algo en mi cuerpo cambió. Tengo más fuerza, y soy mucho más veloz de lo que cualquier hombre puede llegar a ser.

Sasuke toma su otro brazo, y estira con lentitud hacía los lados, entrelazando sus dedos junto a los de ella.

— Es mi fuerza la que ruge en tu interior — musita con ojos brillantes —. Mi veneno se encargó de reforzar tu cuerpo, de llenar tus instintos de habilidades de supervivencia, te dio inmunidad e inmortalidad.

Suelta sus brazos, dejándolos caer como muñecas de trapo.

— De nada servirán aquellas habilidades si no las refuerzas, sino las pules como a un carbón. Tal vez, si te enfrentas a un humano común y corriente, puedas ganar sin ningún problema. Pero ¿Qué pasará si te enfrentas a alguien como yo? Un ser que posee una fuerza descomunal, y es mucho más veloz que tú. Sé que te he dicho que siempre estaré a tu lado, pero no puedo prometerte que podré protegerte. Tienes que ayudarme, a cuidarte de ti misma. Pues si algo llegase a pasarte, yo… yo no sabría…

Repentinamente, aquellas palabras donde Chiyo le revelo lo que significaba ser la compañera de un Akuma, toman posesión de sus pensamientos. No podía ser tan egoísta, y dejarle toda la carga a Sasuke. El que lleve consigo la marca de pertenencia, conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Debe de cuidar de ella. Y por sobre todo. _Cuidar de él._ Por qué aunque sea el ser más fuerte de la tierra, también necesita un protector que cuide de sus sueños. Y aquel guardián, sin duda, sería ella.

— Enséñame a no tener más miedo — Sakura muerde sus labios, y se acerca al pecho del Uchiha, cuidando de rozarle solo lo preciso —. Muéstrame como ser fuerte y como cuidar de mí misma.

Al igual que Sasuke, pasa las yemas de sus dedos por toda la extensión del brazo, acariciando la tela de las mangas ajustadas a sus músculos. Se permite disfrutar la tensión de aquel cuerpo precioso y sonríe añorada.

— Sé que podemos llegar a cuidarnos. Seremos tan fuertes que nada podrá detenernos.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensa, y se reprime de tomarla en brazos y besarla con furia. Solo aspira su dulce aroma, mientras musita con voz grave:

— Mañana temprano comenzaremos — cruza mirar con Sakura, y la tensión en el aire es respirable. El deseo desborda de todo su cuerpo y él lucha por respetar vuestra petición de darle tiempo —. No pararemos, aunque supliques y gimas de dolor.

— No planeaba hacerlo.

Aquel cruce de miradas es intenso. Era como si sus ojos se fusionaran, y los transportarán a otro lugar. Estaba segura que si se acercaba un poco más a su cuerpo, sería capaz de oír su respiración. Poder apreciar el cómo entra el aire por su nariz, y hunde sus pulmones, inflando su fuerte pecho en el acto. Le parecía increíble, que a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias, aquella sensación caliente, que la invadió el primer día que se encontró con él, siga latente como yeguas salvajes en su interior. Su vientre aún vibra. Sus piernas aún tiemblan. Y su corazón, aún se estremece con solo sentir su aura caliente cerca de ella.

Inconscientemente, baja su verdoso mirar hacía sus labios. Y sin poder evitarlo, un fuerte deseo por besarlo la sacude con violencia. Oh dios mío. ¿Qué es está sensación tan intensa? Se pregunta con pesadez en su pecho. Cierra los ojos. Deseando poder entregarse, pero algo la detiene. Es ese pequeño destello de cordura quien la sujeta contra la tierra. Quién le recuerda que hay mucho por hacer, y por descubrir. Se aleja lento. Cortando aquella burbuja de sensaciones en un instante.

— Debemos irnos, o la carne no estará lista para el festín.

Antes de poder darse vuelta y darle la espalda siente un fuerte agarrón en su antebrazo. Y gira ansiosa, entregándose de lleno a su más profundo y carnal deseo.

— Tropezarás.

Frunce las cejas al no comprender, solo entiende hasta que mira hacia abajo. Una enorme roca que ni siquiera había visto, yace silenciosa y traicionera, esperando por ella a un solo paso. Sasuke la suelta, y nuevamente, toma al jabalí. Su cuerpo no muestra ni un rastro de ansiedad, como seguramente, ella lo ésta mostrando. Bufa y camina de nuevo hacía su lado.

El silencio se vuelve incómodo, y Sakura siente alivio al divisar las chozas de la aldea. Mira de reojo hacía Sasuke, y se pregunta cómo entraran a la aldea sin llamar la atención. Especialmente, porque viene cargando al jabalí como si se tratara de un cordero.

— ¡Hey! ¡Por aquí!

Detienen su caminata y observan hacía el oeste, donde una cabaña emana humo. No es ni grande, ni pequeña. Y dos ansíanos hacen señas para que ambos puedan ubicar los llamados. Se miran un momento, para después caminar en dirección a ellos.

— Pero mira eso, mi vida. ¡Él es tan fuerte!

— ¡Y muy guapo, mi cielo!

Ambos ancianos comienzan a exclamar excitados al verlos acercarse. Sakura frunce las cejas, pues los parpados de ambos están tan caídos que le hacen preguntarse, si realmente pueden verlos.

— Recuerdo cuando mi marido era así de fuerte y apuesto. ¡No te confundáis, aún lo sigue haciendo!

— No digas tonterías, mi cielo — dice en una carcajada el anciano —. Si hubiese sido tan guapo y fuerte como él, ¡Habría conquistado al mundo!

La alegría que emanan aquel par de viejos hacen que la incomodidad de Sakura se esfume como neblina por la mañana, el entusiasmo de sus rostros con arrugas provoca que suelte una ligera risa. Los halagos no están de más, pues ambos ancianos hablan con verdad, Sasuke era endemoniadamente guapo y fuerte. Ya se hizo a la idea de cientos de mujeres corriendo tras él en el pasado, aunque seguramente no es diferente ahora.

— No sea tan malo con usted mismo, estoy segura que también debió ser muy apuesto cuando de joven.

— Que alegría que una señorita tan bonita como usted crea eso de mí — el anciano se quita el sombrero de paja y obsequia una reverencia, mostrando agradecimiento por tan bonito comentario.

— Deteneos, mi amor — sonríe la anciana — O vuestro marido, se os pondrá muy celoso. Mirarlo, tiene cara de león enjaulado.

Las miradas se posan sobre Sasuke, quien sin tener la intención de interferir en el bombardeo de cumplidos; observa y escucha todo en silencio. Al parecer, Sakura ni él, se han percatado de que les han confundido con marido y mujer, o tal vez, lo han escuchado y han preferido dejarlo así.

— ¡Por los duendes del bosque!, ¿Dónde habéis encontrado ese jabalí? — pregunta impresionado el anciano de ropas silvestres —. Se necesitan diez hombres para poder cazar a una de estas bellezas y solo pueden ser encontradas al pie de la montaña azul.

— Lo he encontrado por mera casualidad — responde Sasuke con simpleza —. Ya se encontraba herido, solo fue necesario dar el golpe final para su deceso.

— Parece que hoy habéis tenido suerte, has salvado el festival. Esta noche todos estarán extasiados al comer una carne tan sabrosa como esta, solo hemos tenido una oportunidad de probarla en toda nuestra vida, ¿Cierto, mi cielo?

El anciano que ha comenzado a caminar alrededor de Sasuke, palmea una de las piernas del jabalí, y observa la textura de su carne, mientras expresa:

— Desde luego, mi vida.

«Si supiesen que lo ha cazado como a un mero cerdo, es probable que mueran de un infarto» Piensa Sakura con gracia.

— Es tradición que nosotros nos encarguemos de los festines de todas las celebraciones que se hacen en la villa. No os preocupéis, nos aseguraremos de darle un buen uso a ese gran cerdo.

— ¿Solo vosotros dos? — pregunta Sakura con sorpresa.

— Así es, señorita — el anciano inhala un profundo halo de aire, y estira su entumecida espalda —. Nosotros preparamos todo lo que tenga que ver con comida.

— Pero es demasiado grande, para que solo ustedes dos lo guisen.

— ¡Oh, no os preocupéis, linda! — la anciana se amarra su par de trenzas sobre su nuca y observa con determinación hacía el jabalí —. Eso no es nada para nosotros.

Sakura mira hacía Sasuke, quien por su expresión también se ha sorprendido, solo un poco.

— Muy bien — Sakura arremanga las mangas de su vestido —. Os ayudaremos.

— No os molestéis, en el pueblo deben necesitar ayuda con el adorno.

— Ya hay suficientes manos y aquí no les vendrán mal dos más. ¿No lo crees Sasuke?

El Uchiha no responde, solo asiente silencioso.

— Es una maravillosa idea, ¡Seguirnos, que esta noche será inolvidable! — invita con entusiasmo la anciana.

La repartición de tareas es sencilla. Con grandes calderas de leña y cuchillos filosos, Sasuke y el anciano se han dispuesto en desollar y limpiar al jabalí. Sin mucho esfuerzo el Uchiha transporta agua caliente y la vierte sobre el cuerpo del animal, volviéndose blando el pelaje para después retirarlo como si pelasen una patata. La faena se repite hasta dejar completamente desnudo al animal, y una vez cumplida, comienzan con la limpieza dentro del cuerpo del cerdo.

Por otro lado, resulta ser muy cansado guisar costales llenos de vegetales, por lo que Sakura se ha sujetado la falda de su vestido contra su cintura, dejando ver parte de sus pantorrillas. Aquel desliz de piel no ha pasado desapercibido por Sasuke, quien habilidoso observa de vez en cuando la piel cremosa de sus piernas, sin que ésta se dé cuenta. Aunque a ellas les haya tocado solo preparar las verduras que acompañarán la carne del jabalí, no cabe duda que es una actividad tediosa. Pues han afeitado cubetas llenas de patatas, ajos, cebollas, repollos y zanahorias. Una vez perfectamente peladas y lavadas son hervidas en calderas calientes, para después ser freídas en especies para darles sabor. La exhalación de su vapor les hace sudar, provocando que vuestras mejillas se tornen rojizas.

— ¡Puf! Pero que calor hace, dios mío — expresa la anciana, limpiándose la frente en el acto — Solo dejemos que se sazonen las zanahorias y las llevaremos con la carne del jabalí.

Situadas en el porche de la cabaña de roble, pueden mirar con total claridad hacía donde Sasuke y el anciano cocinan el enorme cuerpo del jabalí. Lo han empalado y puesto sobre una hoguera, Sasuke es quien gira el madero para que la carne pueda cocerse sin ningún problema, y el anciano vierte sobre él, una mezcla de aceites para rostizarlo. Parece que a ellos también les molesta el calor. Sakura ha podido mirar de reojo como el sudor invade los brazos desnudos de Sasuke, y dice desnudos, porque después de un rato de arduo trabajo el Uchiha decidió, que sus espadas eran muy molestas y la primera armadura demasiado incomoda, así que, dispuesto se deshizo de ambas, lanzándolas hacía la hierba, quedándose solo con una camiseta sin mangas. Nunca había sido tan interesante observar el trayecto de una gota de sudor como lo es ahora.

— Es muy apuesto, tienes mucha suerte — la descaradez de su mirar parece no pasar desapercibida por la anciana —. ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos?

La pregunta la toma por sorpresa, mientras un débil sonrojo invade las mejillas de Sakura, aparta lentamente la vista de Sasuke y se encuentra con los parpados de la anciana. ¿Qué puede responder? «Oh, nos conocimos hace un mes, pero solo nos hemos visto cuatro veces, y prácticamente somos pareja.» No, claro que no puede decirle eso. Lanza un suspiro, pensando en sus posibles respuestas. Seguramente, espera deseosa una historia llena de amor, de aquellas que comienzan en la plaza de un festival, donde miradas furtivas se cruzan y una chispa de pasión nace del alma; no niega que así fue como paso, cambiando solamente, que a Sasuke lo conoció en la orilla de un rio mientras estaba a punto de ser devorada por una docena de lobos. Siente un peso vacío en su pecho. No importa por donde lo mire, su historia no es nada romántica.

— Hemos cumplido un mes…

Responde sin más, rezando a dioses invisibles que no haga más preguntas.

— Oww, aún están muy tiernos. Te daré unos cuantos consejos, puedes confiar en alguien que ha estado casada por más de cincuenta años. ¡Te lo aseguro! Los primeros meses suelen ser los más difíciles para el matrimonio, pero también son los más fogosos…

Eso sí que ha provocado que el rostro de Sakura se encienda con violencia, esquiva sus ojos de la anciana y mira hacía la caldera caliente frente a ellas.

— No te avergüences, linda — la anciana hace gestos con sus manos, llamándola como si fuese una chiquilla —. Aún no te doy los consejos y ya estás que explotas. ¡Que tierno!

— No es necesario, de verdad…

— Vas agradecérmelo tarde o temprano.

Tal vez, ha perdido la cabeza, y por eso, acerca sus oídos contra los labios de la anciana. Solo es curiosidad por lo que tiene que decir, no hay nada más que eso…

— Los hombres son como calderas calientes, como esta que se encuentra frente a nosotras — señala hacía el fogón —. Al principio permanecen fríos, pero solo se necesita un poco de fuego para hacerlos hervir con fuerza. ¿Ya has estado con él?

No hace falta pensar con detalle a lo que se ha referido con esa pregunta, Sakura niega con las orejas rojas.

— Va a dolerte mucho, ¿Sabes? Al principio sentirás un ardor molesto, pero después de un rato comienza a sentirse bien. Debes relajarte y confiar en él, aunque parezcan unos orangutanes créeme que saben qué hacer con ese tipo de trabajo.

Sakura no acaba de entender cómo puede seguir escuchando aquello, observa de reojo hacía Sasuke quién con una sonrisa ladeada le mira desde el cerdo. No puede oírlas ¿cierto?

— Por lo general les gusta llevar el mando de la situación, pero les excita que tomes la iniciativa — prosigue con sus conocimientos sabios la anciana —. Aún es muy pronto para que quedes preñada, aprovecha tu tiempo junto a él, tomate un tecito de _raíz de Jack_ una vez al día antes de una relación sexual, te ayudará a no quedar embarazada durante un tiempo. Por otro lado, si quieres embarazarte, no temas y móntalo como a un caballo salvaje, de verdad te dará resultados favorables.

¡Por todos los dioses! Sakura se aleja a toda prisa de los labios de la anciana y se frota el rostro, tratando de contener la vergüenza en sus pómulos. Una sonora carcajada hace levantar su rostro apenado, la anciana se agarra la barriga mientras ríe con impulso. Sakura le observa un momento para después acompañarla en sus alaridos alegres.

— Parece que pelar patatas resulta ser muy divertido — dice el anciano con las risas de fondo.

— Es agradable oírlas reír.

Después de eternos minutos llenos de risas, Sakura regresa en sí y lanza un suspiro largo. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto, que hasta sus cachetes le duelen de tanto tensarse. Toma asiento a lado de la anciana y juntas miran el pronto atardecer, la comida casi está hecha y pronto tendrán que irse a preparar para el festín. Mira a su alrededor, el hogar de los ancianos es reconfortante, se pregunta si sus hijos ya deben estar casados y con familias propias.

— ¿Ustedes tienen hijos? — pregunta con inocencia.

La anciana sonríe débilmente, antes de responder:

— Teníamos una hija, hace veinte años falleció, cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años.

Sakura mira a la anciana y tuerce su gesto con dolor.

— Lo siento… yo no sabía….

— No es tu culpa, no hay por qué sentirse mal — la anciana sonríe añorada —. Fue un día lluvioso, el cielo se desbordaba sobre nosotros con tanta intensidad, que el rio que esta después de los robles creció cuatro veces su tamaño, destruyo gran parte de la villa y se llevó cientos de vidas, incluyendo la de nuestra hija.

La tranquilidad que irradia la anciana a pesar de contar la forma en la murió su hija, le hace entender que su corazón se encuentra en paz. Aquella pareja de ancianos son un gran ejemplo de fortaleza pura. No sabe que decir ante la situación, ambos ya habrán oído toda clase de palabras llenas de consuelo, donde les prometen que se encontrarán en el más allá con su amada hija. Mira hacía el suelo, regalando solo silencio a su perdida, a veces es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

Cortando el silencio en segundos, algo llama su atención, bajo el arco que da la entrada al patio trasero se asoman dos manojos de cabellos. Uno rubio y otro rojo. Ino y Sasori se encaminan hacia ellas, Sakura se pone de pie y limpia sus manos antes de bajar la falda de su vestido.

— Te hemos estado buscando durante horas, hasta que un niño nos dijo que se hallaban aquí — explica Ino, observando a su alrededor, deteniendo su mirada más de lo adecuado hacia donde se encuentran Sasuke y el anciano —. ¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!

— ¿Es un jabalí de la montaña azul? — pregunta Sasori, reconociendo al instante la bestia que ha sido terminada de cocinar.

— Así es, aquel joven lo ha cazado para el festival.

— ¿De dónde lo ha atrapado? La montaña azul se encuentra a kilómetros de aquí, además, es necesario más de un hombre para derribar una de esas bestias… — acusador observa a Sakura, pero ésta ni siquiera se inmuta.

— Tranquilo, solo se necesitó la ayuda de mi esposo y la del joven para traerlo.

«No sé de qué te sorprendes» hubiese querido decir Sakura, pero por el bienestar de la armonía se mantiene en silencio. Esta mañana Sasuke le dijo que Sasori era un mestizo, mitad humano, mitad demonio. Lo que quiere decir que alguno de sus padres es un Akuma, o fue sometido a la transformación que hacía Orochimaru en sus laboratorios para crear mestizos. El que sea mitad bestia significa que él sabe que Sasuke es un Uchiha, lo que explicaría el por qué se porta tan recio hacia él. La única duda aquí, es si es amigo o enemigo…

— Sakura, debemos irnos a bañar y cambiar, la celebración será pronto.

La voz de Ino la saca de sus conjeturas maquiavélicas.

— Oh, iré en cuanto termine.

— Anda, vete ya — anima la anciana —. Ya todo ha sido preparado, me encargaré de los últimos detalles.

— ¡Vamos Sakura, solo faltamos nosotras dos!

Asiente, sinceramente, la parte más difícil ya la han hecho, solo falta que las zanahorias reposen con la carne y transportar la comida hacía la villa, de eso pueden encargarse los chicos. Al parecer, su ayuda ya no es necesaria. Con un gesto avisa que solo le den un momento y camina hacia donde se encuentra Sasuke. Ellos también han terminado con su trabajo, el no haber probado bocado en la mayor parte del día, provoca que el jugoso olor de la carne guisada sea muy tentadora. Esos hombres sí que tienen buena mano para la cocina.

— Hola… ha paso un tiempo — Sakura murmura apenas llega frente a él —. Sí que has trabajo duro ¿Eh?

— He trabajo más en otros tiempos.

— No pareces ajeno a todo esto, es más, pareciese que sabes muy bien el proceso de preparar buenos festines.

Sasuke observa hacía el jabalí que huele jodidamente bien y sonríe con sensualidad.

— Hubo un tiempo que requirió aprender a cocinar y más si te encuentras en un espeso bosque con pocas provisiones para sobrevivir.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — cuestiona entrecerrando las cejas —. Creo me sorprendería más si supiese que no has viajado, ni atravesado aventuras peligrosas.

— Bueno, todos tenemos un pasado.

— No hace falta decirlo — Sakura lanza un suspiro y mira hacía sus pies descalzos —. Debo prepararme para el festival… ¿Te quedarás a la cena?

No ha podido evitar decirlo con un deje de temor. Alguien tan importante como él debe tener actividades por realizar, su vida no se reduce solamente a ella. Indecisa levanta su mirar y cruza sus gemas con los azabaches de su fría expresión. Su gesto calmado emite un profundo silencio, su afasia le hace creer que debe irse, como lo hizo la noche anterior. Sakura asiente, sin escuchar respuesta alguna. Aunque hubiese sido agradable que se quedase, acepta su partida, deseando con sosiego su regreso por la mañana.

— Supongo, partirás ahora ¿No? — afirma con sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Partir? — Sasuke repite con extrañez —. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Sakura levanta de un golpe su cabeza y lanza un sonido lleno de agravio.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — rechista de inmediato —. Deseo que te quedes, cenemos, bailemos y hablemos un montón.

— ¿Hablemos un montón? — aquella dulce petición le ha provocado un calor singular en su rostro. Se toma la quijada y sonríe abiertamente bajo su mano —. Ve a bañarte, usa un vestido y bonitos zapatos, que esta noche hablaremos un motón.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apodera de los pómulos de Sakura mientras expresa avergonzada:

— No te burles de mí — pide golpeando tiernamente a su duro pecho.

— Solo que no hablaremos sobre calderas calientes.

— ¿Calderas calientes…?

¡Por todos los dioses! Si eso no le hizo caer de bruces solo fue por mera suerte. ¡Escucho su conversación con la anciana! ¡La escucho! De un momento a otro hecha a correr a toda prisa hacía Ino, sin voltear ni una sola vez a vuestra espalda, sus orejas hirviendo le advierten de levantar la mirada, si lo hace no mostrara nada más que vergüenza. Y así, como una doncella huyendo de su amado, desaparece bajo el arco del jardín, dejando solos a Sasuke, Sasori y los ancianos.

Repentinamente, sin que ella llegue a darse cuenta, miradas retadoras se cruzan entre el Uchiha y el pelirrojo.

/*/*/*/

Las estrellas han tomado posesión del firmamento y ofrecen cálidos destellos de luz hacía la villa. Todo está listo para el festín, la decoración es sencilla pero majestuosa; frascos transparentes colgados en cuerdas de sisal, atraviesan un campo abierto, donde se ha juntado comida, cerveza de miel, licor, uvas, queso y pan. Troncos tallados hechos asientos, rodean lo que podría ser una pista de baile, pues en medio yace un gran tablón de madera lisa. Los aldeanos llegan en grupos, acompañados de familiares y amigos. La música inunda y reemplaza el cuchicheo de las personas, son baladas alegres que hacen bailar al corazón.

Sasuke bebe un trago de cerveza de barril que ha tomado momentos atrás, después de traer el cerdo frito, tomo una ducha en un baño de piedra de rio, que los ancianos tienen en una pequeña cueva; no niega que el agua caliente le cayó muy bien, pues destenso sus músculos y relajo su mente. Gracias a que se quitó la primera armadura, no tiene olor a madera quemada, ni a cerdo. Por lo que luce su coraza de mangas largas, con sus gemelas a su espalda, comiendo de vez en cuando trozos de queso y bebiendo cerveza. Su apariencia llama mucho la atención, sobre él recaen miradas, susurros y más miradas, especialmente de jovencitas humanas, sin tomarles ni un ápice de importancia, camina alrededor de lo que pronto será una fiesta. Detiene sus pasos hacia la calzada de flores que han dado forma las mujeres del pueblo, que ofrecen una cálida bienvenida, pues un delgado olor le ha llamado como a una abeja a la miel. Reconocería ese olor en cualquier lado, sin importar la distancia, ni el tiempo, sabría de quien se trata con solo aspirar un poco. Sakura se abre paso entre los pobladores, rodeada de sus dos amigas, desde aquella diminuta distancia sus oídos son acogidos por sus risas soñadoras.

Bebe un trago más profundo y deja el tarro sobre una mesa de madera, mientras sus fríos ojos recorren de arriba hacia abajo la figura delgada de Sakura. Luce un vestido transparente, con detalles bien bordados de flores blancas, bajo el un camisón le asegura de no enseñar más de lo debido, ya no está descalza, ahora usa un par de zapatos que le obsequió aquella mañana junto a tenis que protegen sus tobillos de la hierba. Sasuke lanza un suspiro. Su larga cabellera rosada ha sido trenzada y adornada con pequeñas margaritas. Indudablemente, es hermosa como un atardecer en invierno.

— ¿Te he hecho esperar demasiado? — Sakura pregunta apenas se detiene unos pasos frente a él.

— La espera ha valido la pena — le mira como si fuese un cachorro, sus dedos se mueven impacientes, mantener el control nunca fue tan difícil.

Sakura le mira y sonríe con inocencia, la verdad es que su cabeza estuvo a muy poco de estallar, pues no sabía cómo lucir en esa noche ansiada que promete cosas inesperadas. Al final, uso un vestido que una mujer del pueblo estuvo obsequiando, pues según ella, todas las jóvenes solteras debían lucir una prenda transparente como su inocencia, por ello, Ino y Tenten visten uno parecido al suyo. Su corazón se tranquilizaría si supiese, que Sasuke solo tiene ojos para ella, pues no le ha quitado la mirada de encima desde metros atrás.

— ¡Oye, pero que guapo sos! — replica Ino, rompiendo, sin darse cuenta, un atmosfera llena de tensión —. ¡Luces como todo un matón!

— Ino, por dios, sé más respetuosa — reprende Tenten, observando disimuladamente el buen rostro del Uchiha.

— Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer? — pregunta Sakura —. Aún es temprano para bailar.

Tenten sonríe cómplice de sus propios planes, toma la mano de Ino y niega con expresión pervertida.

— Nosotras nos iremos por nuestro lado, ustedes piérdanse y nos veremos en unas horas.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros, Sakura.

Y así, con risas llenas de alegría, Ino y Tenten se alejan, dejando en completo silencio a un guerrero mudo y a una tímida campesina.

— ¿Quieres caminar? — propone Sasuke, en el fondo se frustra pues actúa como un humano.

— Por supuesto.

Nadie ha dicho que la caminata debía ser dentro de la pronta fiesta, ambos optan por más silencio y privacidad. La mudez del momento solo prevalece por unos minutos, Sakura mira hacía los robles de fruta, donde a la cima se deja ver una luna orgullosa de su belleza, sin temor a su desnudez contra el cielo obscuro. El parloteo del pueblo comienza a quedarse atrás, mientras ambos se adentran en un campo abierto con un risco que se alza como el océano.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Sasuke?

— Vaya, con que hablabas en serio con eso de hablar un montón.

Sakura ríe tiernamente.

— Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti. Es alguien misterioso, Señor Uchiha.

— ¿Y le gustan los misterios, Señorita Haruno? — su pregunta, aguarda un desliz de preocupación.

— Me intrigan…

El Uchiha se detiene y contempla el paisaje, luciérnagas salen a flote, como si quisiesen inmortalizar el momento.

— A ojos humanos soy muy viejo — dice con voz queda —. Pero en mi raza, aún soy joven.

Sus ojos brillan, siendo testigos del tiempo sobre la tierra. Y Sakura queda fascinada por lo que ese brillo aguarda.

— Cuando nací, la democracia era un caos. Tener esclavos era tan normal como tener tierras, no mentiré si te digo que no eran humanos, porque no es así, los humanos eran los favoritos de las razas viejas, por ser más débiles e inferiores. Las cosas cambiaron cuando la guerra del manto rojo se desato.

— Los Akumas y humanos se unieron contra los Krampus… ¿Cierto?

— Así es, por primera vez en la historia, una criatura puso en juego más de una raza.

— ¿Estuviste en la lucha?

— Sí, lidere junto a mi hermano el escuadrón que acabaría con esa guerra. Fue una batalla dura y muchas vidas se perdieron.

Sakura observa su espalda, en todo el tiempo que ha visto sus hélices, nunca se ha tomado el atrevimiento de mirarlas atentamente.

— ¿Y tus alas… cómo las obtuviste?

Sasuke sonríe con los recuerdos en la punta de la lengua.

— Para un joven Uchiha, sus alas deben emerger a la edad de diez años, eso es en general, pero los dotados las tienen antes. Mi hermano, las obtuvo cuando tenía siete. En cambio, yo estaba por cumplir doce cuando ni siquiera había un avistamiento de hinchazón, ni de fiebre que avisará mi renacimiento. Era muy débil para mi raza, una vergüenza entre los míos — guarda silencio un momento, y en un acto lleno de vanidad, hace emerger sus imponentes hélices —. Me cansé ser la burla de mi clan, así que hui hacia las montañas de piedra negra, tome una decisión, morir en soledad o regresar victorioso. Mi plan era entrenarme en la salvaje naturaleza, no contaba con lo que el destino me tenía preparado. Me encontré con un dragón. Sí de algo estoy seguro, es que no he vuelto a tener una lucha como la que tuve con aquella bestia. Era todo o nada. Tres días y tres noches nos enfrascamos en un duro combate, por un instante pensé que moriría y no tuve miedo, pues sabía que los rumores sobre mí se volverían leyendas. Luche lleno de excitación y poder. Y en el último momento, cuando fui herido gravemente en el costado, una llama de poder se avivo en mi pecho. Mi carne se abrió y junto a un grito lleno de dolor mis alas nacieron. No solo pude emerger mis alas, sino que un nuevo poder me invadió, mis huesos se pulverizaron y brotaron furiosos. Una nueva fuerza había florecido en mi carne, y así, pude desprenderle la cabeza al dragón.

Sus palabras suenan como si estuviese nuevamente en batalla. Una cosa era saber la historia por medio de un desquiciado, y otra muy diferente, era escucharla por el mismísimo protagonista. Solo ha bastado un poco de imaginación, para que Sakura viaje al pasado de aquel Uchiha poderoso. Su piel se ha estremecido, sus entrañas se han contraído y un fuego lleno de excitación sacude con violencia todo en ella. Mira anonada aquellas alas que lo han salvado cientos de veces, aquellas alas que lo han elevado por los aires y le han hecho ver cosas que nadie más seria capaz de atestiguar. Levanta sosegadamente sus manos y las detiene a unos centímetros de las plumas filosas.

— ¿Puedo tocarlas? — pregunta, tragando con dificulta.

— No tienes que pedir permiso.

Sasuke esconde el filo y deja que su coraza se vuelva simples alas de ave. No desea que las manos de Sakura se hagan daño. Contiene el aliento al sentir sus delicadas yemas contra su plumaje. Lanza un suspiro pequeño, mientras una simple humana recorre por toda su extensión una parte fundamental de su ser. Si alguien le hubiese dicho en su pasado que dejaría que una mujer le tocase como a un simple mortal se habría reído tan fuerte como un viejo enloquecido. Vuelve su rostro y mira detenidamente hacia los ojos de Sakura, quienes brillan llenos de atracción.

— Son suaves… — murmura embelesada —. Recuerdo cuando te encontré en aquella orilla del río, trate de tomarte pero una de ellas me corto la palma de mi mano.

— Lo siento por eso.

— No te disculpes, si no lo hubiese hecho no nos habríamos conocido.

La garganta de Sasuke se entume como si un carbón hirviente bajase con lentitud. Toma las manos de Sakura y acerca su cuerpo contra el suyo, esta vez no se detiene, y se asegura de atravesar hasta la más corta distancia entre sus cuerpos.

— Sakura… — murmura con un deseo incontrolable —. Sé lo que dijiste, y lo entiendo, pero… podría…

Los ojos de aquel hombre lleno de fuego devoran sus labios. Las piernas de Sakura tiemblan, o maldita sea, ella también recuerda lo que dijo. Ciertas partes de su cuerpo comienzan a hincharse, pulsan con un dolor exquisito. No puede soportarlo más. Solo uno. Solo uno necesita.

— Por favor… — clama, entregándose al deseo de sus pieles —. Solo uno…

Si le deja entrar ya nadie podrá pararlo. Su conciencia lo sabe, y aun así, bajo su propio riesgo le permite seguir. Por qué le desea con furia. Le necesita con ardor. La mano gruesa de Sasuke le toma por el mentón y le observa fijamente, preguntando una vez más en silencio, si está de acuerdo. Ella solo asiente y su respiración se acelera con fuerza. El Uchiha le abraza por la cintura y la apega a él con violencia, sus respiraciones se detienen, mientras acerca sus labios con ansia hambrienta. Sakura cierra sus ojos. El primer roce provoca que el filo regrese a sus alas. Los labios húmedos de Sakura le reciben ansiosos. Aprieta su cabeza contra la suya, mientras sus bocas se unen en una danza deliciosa y apasionada. Los músculos de Sakura se aprietan y se inflaman, gritan y golpean contra sus huesos. La sensación de los labios de Sasuke la purga impetuosamente. Una lengua traviesa se abre paso por los labios rosados de Sakura, y roza contra la de ella. Aquel acto provoca que una fuga de turbación se desate en el cuerpo de Sakura.

— Detente…

Haciendo uso de la poca cordura que le queda separa sus labios de los de Sasuke, se aleja mareada y respira profundo, tratando de recuperar la estabilidad en sus pulmones. Sasuke toma su cabeza con fuerza, y Sakura sabe que no le ha parecido en absoluto que haya terminado el beso.

— Esto será suficiente… por el momento — el Uchiha coloca su frente junto a la de Sakura, y sus alas desaparecen —. Necesito más que esto. Mucho más.

— Solo un poco más de tiempo, por favor…

Si ahora no detiene lo que está a punto de ocurrir entre ellos, más tarde se arrepentirá. Aún no es tiempo de dar un paso tan grande dentro de su atolondrada relación, con esos pensamientos, Sakura se da fuerza con ímpetu formando una barrera invisible entre ellos. Se abraza a él, intentado transmitir lo que la marca en su cuello ya debió haberle dicho. Respira profundo y hunde sus dedos entre sus cabellos oscuros.

— Tenemos tiempo, hombre perdido.

— He esperado ocho siglos, donde he dormido tres de ellos, ya no quiero saber más del tiempo…

Por primera vez en todo el periodo que lleva conviviendo con Sasuke, es que menciona la condena de la que hablo Orochimaru. El suelo bajo sus pies se tambalea, producto de los nervios que bajan por su nuca. Él fue condenando trecientos años al sueño de los alfares por a ver asesinado al oráculo del clan Hyuga… Su pecho se hunde entre sensaciones dolorosas al solo pensar que él pudo haber hecho aquella atrocidad, su aliento se vuelve caliente y espeso al afirmar, inconscientemente, que no ha sido la única mujer que ha intentado marcar. Se aleja de sus brazos y sin desearlo le observa llena de terror.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — cuestiona el Uchiha, con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura esquiva su mirada y observa hacia el cielo despejado.

— Lo siento, de pronto me he mareado.

Que inútil es mentir en una situación como aquella, el corazón de Sakura no miente, y la marca de pertenencia avisa de toda sensación al censor de Sasuke. A un si no tuviese la marca, el Uchiha sabría lo que recorre sus venas en esos instantes, el olor es conocido, el miedo se ha vuelto fácil de reconocer. Todos los seres que se encuentran con él huelen, simple y llanamente, a miedo.

Sasuke aleja sus dedos de ella y es testigo de su alivio. No puede evitar no sentirse mal consigo mismo, pues el mero hecho de ser el autor de su terror le hace lamentarse, solo por un segundo, el haberla tomado aquel día en la cabaña de su tía…

— Debemos regresar, el festival debe estar por comenzar.

Evitando detenerse a su lado, Sasuke camina hacia la villa. Su pecho tiembla con un zumbido de dolor, sabe que se trata de Sakura, y también sabe, que es él quien lo provoca.

/*/*/*/

El viento gélido de su tierra les acompaña desde millas atrás. El camino ha sido corto gracias a los poderes que Madara les ha proporcionado. Atajos por el inframundo, y por los cielos les han hecho llegar un día antes de lo planeado. Sus energías yacen intactas, esperando el momento de ser liberadas. Ante las puertas de una raza vieja, Chahiro del Hielo, observa con visión malvada la ciudad dormida.

— Que hermosa noche nos regala el señor de los cielos — expone, extendiendo sus brazos, aspirando la esencia de la ciudad blanca.

— Señor, los hombres cuestionan el momento de ataque.

— No tengan prisa, habrá tiempo para todo — señala hacía la inmensa luna que les observa con desagrado —. Cuando ella se posicione a medio cielo, daremos comienzo a la juerga.

No es la primera vez que comanda un ejército de desertores, no es la primera vez que desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra una raza completa. ¡Ja! ¡Y os jura, que no será la última vez que lo hará! Hace mil años el mundo le dio la espalda. Hace mil años le arrojaron contra la inmundicia de la humanidad. Hace mil años paso de ser una humana abusada, a convertirse en uno de los guerreros más temerarios que existen del bajo mundo.

Los seres que atestiguan sus raíces han pasado a la inmortalidad de la tierra, no existe nadie que pueda revelar de donde viene y que fue antes de entregarse a las profundidades del averno. Chahiro no siempre fue su nombre, antes se llamaba Ivette, era una aldeana de clase baja que robaba pescado del mercado de lo que alguna vez fue la población humana. Tenía ocho hermanos y su madre era prostituta. Nunca conoció a su padre y agradece nunca haberlo hecho, de lo contrario le habría castrado con sus propias manos. La vida le enseño que no por a ver nacido, significaba que serás alguien importante dentro de la historia. La vida le enseño que en este camino muchas personas sobran, y así ella lo entendió. Tenía catorce años, cuando fue raptada en el rio. Un cerdo burgués abuso de su cuerpo, le desgarro por dentro y le abandono en la oscuridad del olvido. El mundo nunca supo que agonizo durante tres días. El mundo ignoro que alguien moría al píe de un risco. Y así, como la vida le dio la espalda, ella también lo hizo. Con sus últimas fuerzas, y anhelos, imploro a quien sea que estuviese escuchando que no le dejaran morir, que por una vez en su miserable vida, alguien o algo, le ayudará, le diera una segunda oportunidad, para poder vengarse de aquellos que le destrozaron en cientos de pedazos.

Él pudo escucharla. La tierra bajo su cuerpo desnudo se abrió, las raíces la envolvieron y le llevaron ante él. Sin importarle si se trataba de una mujer vulgar, sin importarle si su pureza había sido manchada, él la acuno entre sus brazos. Le dio un nuevo cuerpo. Le obsequio poder y fuerza, a cambió de su lealtad, a cambio de su humanidad. Del odio que resguardaba en su corazón, nació Chahiro del Hielo. Apenas pudo controlar su nuevo poder, hizo unas cuantas visitas, masacro unas cuantas vidas. Desde entonces, han sido mil años, y ni una sola vez, se ha arrepentido de haber entregado aquello que solo los humanos poseen. Su humanidad.

La fidelidad que juro aquel día le ha hecho cometer atrocidades. Ha asesinado a niños, violado a mujeres, y decapitado hombres inocentes. Por ello, sus manos no tiemblan cuando toman una vida inocente. Por ello, sus pasos nos vacilan cuando invade una tierra nueva. Por eso no teme tomar una vida más de esa raza vieja.

— Los vientos saben lo que tenemos preparado, lloran por los futuros caídos — expresa, inhalando con todas su fuerzas. Observa hacía la luna y sonríe quisquilloso. Gira su enorme cuerpo, y balancea su furioso martillo —. ¡Suelten a los perros!

Su bramido hace temblar a la tierra. Los enormes osos polares son desatados y enviados hacía las compuertas de la ciudad blanca. Lame sus labios fríos y asoma sus filosos dientes, mientras levanta por encima de sus cuernos, su fiel compañera.

— ¡No dejéis a nadie con vida!

Con simples palabras, un holocausto que la historia recordará por el resto de la eternidad da comienzo.

/*/*/*/

Es difícil explicar la extraña distancia que Sasuke ha impuesto entre ellos. Si antes creía que era frío, ahora su temple mostraba más que frialdad, era más como si le ignorara. No le ha vuelto a mirar ni una sola vez desde que llegaron al festival, solo se ha pasado de pie, como un guardia en un palacio, bebiendo cerveza y sumido en sus pensamientos. Sakura le observa de vez en cuando, con la esperanza de que él le mire aunque sea un poco, sin proponérselo ha unido su extraño cambio con ella, con el hecho de haber cortado el beso de esa forma tan… cruel. Mira hacia sus zapatos y lanza un suspiro, tal vez, no fue la mejor forma de alejarse de él, como si le causará asco, o hasta miedo. Vuelve su rostro y le mira de nuevo, cuestionándose lo que debería hacer.

— ¡Sakura, ¿Pero qué haces?! — grita Ino, tomando sus manos con euforia —. ¡Bailemos!

Sin proponérselo, Ino ha dado en el clavo, eso es lo que necesita, mover el cuerpo y despejar su mente de pensamientos inquietos. Sakura ríe a carcajada limpia y se encamina hacia el tablón de madera donde la gente comienza a reunirse, los tambores hacen sonar música celta, los tacones de los zapatos retiemblan contra la madera. Ino hace una reverencia hacía Sakura, quien le recibe de igual forma, entrelazan sus brazos y toman las puntas de sus faldas transparentes, todo se da tan natural que la felicidad de sus rostros contagia a los demás, y pronto media villa se une al baile alegre. El ritmo de la música les hace saltar, reír y sudar. El poblado hilarante abre un círculo, donde las parejas muestran sus mejores pasos de baile. Los aplausos se abren paso entre los gritos llenos de dicha. Pronto Tenten se les une, y juntas hacen chocar los tacones a la par de la música. El pecho de Sakura se infla lleno de sensaciones jubilosas, la tensión de sus huesos desaparece en gotas de sudor, las manchas de lo malo que paso se escapan entre sonrisas ruidosas. Un nuevo canto sale a flote, los tambores comienzan despacio, los violines les acompañan y las flautas causan una melodía mortífera. Alguien toma por la cintura a Sakura, no puede evitar pensar que esos brazos gruesos le pertenecen al guardia de cara larga que no se ha movido ni un centímetro, gira deseosa de observar un rostro impasible, pero su sonrisa se esfuma al toparse con unos ojos marrones.

— Bailemos esta pieza — propone Sasori, sin soltarle ni un segundo lleva el cuerpo de Sakura dentro del círculo, y pronto, gritos efusivos les invitan a bailar. Ha llegado su turno de mostrar sus mejores pasos de baile —. Te mostraré como debe bailar un verdadero hombre.

Sakura observa hacia donde se encuentra Sasuke, como si buscase su aprobación, más es su sorpresa al darse cuenta de su ausencia. El baile le impidió percibir el momento de su retiró. Su corazón se aflige, ¿A dónde ha ido?

— El baile es conmigo — ronronea, Sasori —. No te preocupes, solo déjate llevar.

Las manos de los festejantes comienzan a clamar en sintonía, Sasori le ofrece una reverencia y a Sakura no le queda más que aceptar su propuesta. Se acercan uno contra el otro, deteniéndose solo a unos pasos de distancia. Todo mundo se ha acercado a observar, Chiyo mueve la cabeza, negando en silencio. El pelirrojo le toma por la cintura y une su mano derecha junto a la de Sakura, ambos comienzan a saltar alrededor de la pista, Sakura vuelve su rostro, evitando algún incidente, pues Sasori le ha pegado a él con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Y tu novio? — cuestiona Sasori, con la respiración un poco más desatada por el ajetreo —. Creí que bailarías con él.

Sakura no responde. Antes de terminar de dar la tercera vuelta al tablón, algo duro detiene su baile. La espalda de Sasori choca, con lo que cree es una pared, olvidando por completo, que en la pista de baile no existe ninguna pared. La música se detiene y los aplausos se acallan.

— Me permites — no es una pregunta.

Sasuke cruza mirada con Sasori, sus ojos amenazantes le atraviesan hasta por debajo de la piel. Sin esperar por una respuesta, el Uchiha toma la mano de Sakura y le aleja del tacto de Sasori. El pelirrojo se ha quedado mudo, no solo ha sido su mirada quien le ha dejado tieso de pies a cabeza, sino el acecho de muerte que el guerrero hizo sentirle. No le queda más que abandonar la pista, ante los ojos atónitos de los pobladores.

El corazón de Sakura ha pegado saltos, y su garganta se ha tensado ante la escena. No puede evitar sonreír en toda su extensión, deja que los brazos de Sasuke le tomen por su cintura, entrelaza sus dedos junto a los de él, y esta vez, la canción es diferente, más lenta, como si los músicos supiesen que tocar para ellos, en el fondo se los agradece. El Uchiha le hace girar, formando un círculo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima; Sakura puede sentir como si estuviese flotando entre luces de velas y el cantico de instrumentos.

— Pensé que los Uchihas no bailaban.

— No lo hacemos.

A su mente le aborda el recuerdo de sus labios frescos, y el sentir de sus brazos alrededor de ella. Se recrimina haber interrumpido aquel beso, si tan solo lo hubiese disfrutado un poco más. Sakura se esconde bajo su quijada, recarga su rostro contra su pecho, y esta vez aspira lento, inmortalizando en sus recuerdos aquel baile.

Desde montañas de distancia, un estruendo espantoso hace gemir al cielo.

— Oh, no, la lluvia se acerca — comenta Tenten. Escuchando como el sonido de los truenos destrozan a las nubes nocturnas.

— No son truenos — comenta Chiyo, bebiendo un largo trago de licor —. Son espadas chocando entre sí.

/*/*/*/

 _«Atrapado por la belleza del oráculo del Clan Hyuga, se enamoró como un mortal de Hinata…»_

Sakura se mueve inquieta bajo las pieles que le cubren del frío. Su respiración se desboca con cada exhalación que emite su pecho. Atrapada entre pesadillas, el sudor de su cuerpo brota como gotas de lluvia.

 _« ¡Bajo hacia los carruajes, asesino hasta el último soldado y guardia, lucho con ferocidad contra Neji Hyuga y cuando se cansó y creyó, que era inútil matarle; persiguió a Hinata y le asesino! ¡Le asesino a sangre fría frente a su hermano!»_

Los recuerdos de aquel día en que la encadenaron en la obscuridad regresan en una oleada de pavor. De nuevo se encuentra, inmersa en completa soledad, con gritos de fondo, recordándole lo que su amado cometió en el pasado. Perseguida por una mujer sin rostro que hace llamarse Hinata, perseguida por un recuerdo de hace trecientos años.

 _«Aquel acto tan atroz le condeno al sueño de los alfares, desde hace trecientos años Sasuke Uchiha duerme en algún lugar del Clan.»_

Sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, lágrimas calientes escurren hasta sus cabellos desparramados en el futón, llora desconsoladamente entre sueños, torturándose con palabras que se clavaron en su corazón. El peso de su pena se vuelve cada vez más difícil de llevar, sabe en las profundidades de su pensar que ya no podrá seguir fingiendo que nada ha sucedido, debe tomar las riendas de la situación, y enfrentase, cara a cara, con la verdad de hace trecientos años.

— Sakura… — alguien o algo mueve ligeramente su antebrazo —. Sakura despierta.

Entrecerrando sus cejas, abre lentamente los ojos y se encuentra con los de un Sasuke preocupado. No se exalta, en el fondo, sabía que se trataba de él. Tragan lento y siente el calor de sus lágrimas mojando sus orejas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestiona el Uchiha, hincado junto a su futón —. ¿Quién te hizo daño?

Sus palabras envueltas en ternura, siendo cuidadosas al hablarle, provocan que en su interior una hendidura se abra con más fuerza, lanza un gemido lleno de llanto y toma la mano testaruda de aquel guerrero.

— Solo ha sido una pesadilla… — explica con un nudo en la garganta —. Aún puedo sentir los golpes de los guardias en mí.

Sin nada que ver con la verdadera razón, Sakura le ha dado una verdad cuerda al mar doloroso de su sentir. Los ojos del Uchiha se prenden como dos llamaradas de fuego, de no ser por sus fanales luminosos, creería que su presencia es un mero sueño. En otra situación, se habría disgustado con su presencia dentro de la cabaña, pero a esas alturas lo único que deseaba era poder sentirle, poder entender que él estaba allí y que no dejaría que nadie le dañase.

— Lamento no haber llegado antes… — Sasuke se disculpa, bajando la mirada, avergonzado por no haberla protegido.

Sakura se sienta sobre la colchoneta, y limpia sus lágrimas con la mano libre, pues no ha soltado los dedos de Sasuke en ningún momento. Sus gemas observan hacía el frente, donde un sillón de bambú hace juego con las cortinas de sus ventanas, la cabaña que le ha permitido Chiyo era pequeña, donde solo cabía un futón, un pequeño ropero, un sillón y un pequeño círculo de piedras donde ahora solo yacen cenizas de madera.

— No te preocupes, debió ser difícil dar con alguien que no tenía olor — sonríe con más calma —. Lo que importa es que ahora todo está bien.

— Algo no está bien — el Uchiha aleja su tacto de ella y se levanta —. Tu corazón me teme.

Las entrañas de Sakura se sacuden pasmadas. La espalda de Sasuke se vuelve, los ojos rojos se han vuelto negros, y la obscuridad de la noche apenas si deja verlos.

— Te forcé a ser algo que ni siquiera sabias si querías — se queda en silencio un minuto para decir de nuevo: —. Si pudiese cambiarlo, si pudiese desparecer mi marca de tu cuerpo lo haría, pero me temo que es demasiado tarde. Pero te aseguro una cosa, nunca más haré algo de lo que no estés segura. Y si es tu deseo, desaparece de tu vida por completo.

Sin esperar por una respuesta, Sasuke sale por la puerta y las sombras de la noche se tragan su presencia. Atónita, con las piernas paralizadas, Sakura se ha quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Sasuke lo sabe! ¡Ha sido tan tonta que no ha podido ocultarlo, y ahora todas sus dudas las ha convertido en temor hacía él!

Por eso Sasuke ha tomado distancia de ella. Después de bailar, él simplemente se alejó, se perdió entre los robles y no volvió a verlo hasta estos momentos. Ella sintió miedo de él, miedo de su pasado, y es lo que él ha percibido. Le ha hecho entender que siente repulsión de él, de la marca, arrepentimiento de haberle conocido. Sakura posa su palma contra su pecho, los latidos de su corazón son pesados y fríos. ¿Qué es lo que ha provocado? ¿A dónde la ha llevado su inseguridad? ¿De verdad… desaparecerá de su vida?

/*/*/*/

Tantos años. Tanto tiempo recorriendo el mismo camino por siglos, y nunca, en toda su existencia se hizo tan largo como lo fue ahora. El aviso fue inesperado, con tal fuerza que tan solo pudo tomar una gran chaqueta, y con el pecho desnudo, rompiendo los cielos iluminados por el amanecer, rugiendo lleno de impotencia; se apresuró en llegar con todo su ejército. ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? ¡¿Por qué mierda no pudo darse cuenta?!

Desde kilómetros atrás, antes de poder ver el reflejo que causan los rayos del sol cuando chocan contra las paredes blancas de la ciudad, pudo ser testigo del desastre. El viento guardaba consigo rastros de la masacre, la sangre se volvió respirable y las miradas inquietantes tomaron forma en las expresiones de sus guerreros.

El Clan Hyuga fue atacado. Apenas sus pies pisaron el suelo blanco de la ciudad, los gritos desesperados de los habitantes provocaron en él un ataque de ira. Cientos de cuerpos, cubiertos por mantas blancas, yacían en el suelo, los Uchihas, a pesar de ser temerarios rindieron homenaje a todos esos guerreros que habían perecido en batalla, pues no había más grande honor, que morir protegiendo su hogar. Lo peor de todo, era que no solo se trataban de hombres, las mujeres habían sido abusadas, los niños masacrados y los ancianos asesinados. Por primera vez, en toda la historia, una raza vieja había sido reducida a cenizas. Si no fuese líder, si no fuese un Kan, habría perdido el equilibrio, habría soltado lágrimas lastimosas, pero Fugaku era más fuerte que eso, y por ello fue directamente a donde se encontraba Hiashi. Los médicos hacían lo posible por detener la hemorragia de su barriga y su piel blanca había comenzado a tintarse de purpura. El Kan del Clan Hyuga agonizaba sobre el piso de su cumbre.

Fugaku ofreció silencio durante unos instantes, observo con ojos honrosos las marcas de batalla en el cuerpo de su antiguo amigo, hasta que Hiashi le llamo por su nombre.

— Fugaku… — susurra con apenas un poco de fuerza.

El Uchiha sostiene su mano fría y toma asiento a su lado, puede percibir la muerte acecharle, como lo hizo con Mikoto.

— No hables, amigo mío — expresa con duras palabras —. Me haré cargo de todo, tenlo por seguro.

Lágrimas llenas de honor se deslizan de los ojos hinchados del Hyuga, mientras expresa lleno de agobio:

— Mi gente, Fugaku, mi gente ha sido atacada — traga una espesa bocanada de aire —. No pude protegerlos, y mi hijo…, mi único hijo…

Fugaku observa hacía todos lados, en todo el tiempo que lleva entre las ruinas de la ciudad, no ha visto ni por un momento a Neji. Con un vuelco en el estómago se da cuenta de lo que ha sucedido, los únicos guerreros que yacen en la ciudad están muertos y la otra parte de la guardia del Clan no se encuentra por ningún lado.

— Se los llevaron, Fugaku — avisa Hiashi con labios ensangrentados y ojos irritados —. No los vi venir, durante la noche, derribaron las puertas de mi reino, ni siquiera dejaron que tomará mi espada. Debí haberte escuchado…, debí haberte hecho caso, Fugaku. Tú me lo advertiste, y míranos ahora, ¡Mi ciudad yace entre cenizas, huele a muerte y destrucción! Y mi hijo… y mi hijo… ¡Se lo han llevado!

— Cálmate, Hiashi — Fugaku, observa su herida y tensa la mandíbula —. No ha sido tu culpa, nadie podría saberlo, ni siquiera yo.

— Escúchame, Fugaku… — pide entre lamentos —. Ve por mi hijo, por favor. Te lo suplico… No le dejes morir, necesitará mucha ayuda ahora que los dioses me han llamado… No le abandones, por favor, te lo suplico…

Una de las cosas más duras por las que ha tenido que pasar, era perder a un amigo. Hace trecientos años lo hizo cuando Sasuke cometió aquella atrocidad, y ahora, le está perdiendo de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre. Fugaku cierra los ojos, sin poder evitar esa fuga de dolor y culpabilidad en su interior.

— Salvaré a Neji, cueste lo que cueste lo traeré de vuelta — promete lleno de fuerza, en sus palabras no se esconde cobardía.

— Él es muy testarudo, guíale, Fugaku, guíale como si fuese uno de tus hijos — Hiashi regala un último apretón a la mano temblorosa de Fugaku —. Dile a Sasuke… que le perdono… No fue mi intensión que perdiera trescientos años de su vida, pero que me comprenda, se trataba de mi hija, de mi única hija…

La mirada de Fugaku flaquea y su corazón se oprime con dolor. Pasa por debajo de la nuca de Hiashi su otra mano, y le acerca a sus labios, un beso limpio, lleno de sentimiento es depositado en la frente sudorosa del Hyuga.

— Perdóname, Hiashi — se disculpa con sinceridad —. No pude emendar lo que mi hijo hizo en el pasado. Lo siento tanto, ni siquiera te puedo dar una razón que expliquen sus actos.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte, Fugaku — Hiashi cierra los ojos y lanza un suspiro —. Ya no hay nada que perdonar, seré capaz de verla de nuevo. Solo lamento dejar solo a Neji… no sé si ya está muerto, no sé si le están torturando… Por favor, búscale, búscale…

— Lo haré, juro que lo haré. Esta vez no dejaré que otro de tus hijos muera.

Sus palabras eran seguras, pues a Madara no le servía que Neji estuviese muerto. Por eso se llevaron a todo su ejército, y al último líder del Clan Hyuga, por que los guerreros poseían un honor inquebrantable, no importa cuánto les torturen, no importa cuánto daño les causen; solo seguirán ordenes de su único Kan. Madara quiere ser ese Kan y Neji se había vuelto su nuevo objetivo. Fugaku tensa la mandíbula, y observa hacía la ciudad desolada. No lo permitirá, no dejará que Madara se haga poseedor de los Hyugas, aunque eso signifique sacrificar vidas inocentes.

— ¡Itachi! — llama a su hijo, quien solo se ha enfrascado en ayudar a los ciudadanos.

Con pasos agigantados, Itachi llega su lado.

— Trae a Sasuke — ordena con seriedad —. Rescataremos a Neji.

Los débiles suspiros de señor Hiashi, advierten a Itachi. Su vida se escapa con cada bocanada de aire que suspira, esto es una verdadera perdida. Un delgado silbido sale a flote de sus labios, en segundos un cuervo descansa en su antebrazo.

— Busca a mi hermano, tráelo hasta mí — acaricia el plumaje oscuro de su cuervo y suspira —. Ha llegado el momento de saldar cuentas con los Hyugas.

El ave, sin esperar ninguna palabra más, emprende vuelo hacía el cielo gris. Sobrevuela la ciudad destruida, y gazna en su honor. Con los ojos de Itachi puestos en su trayectoria, el cuervo se pierde entre las montañas, con un solo objetivo en su pico.

/*/*/*/

— Comprende que, el que lleves mi sangre en tus venas, no significa que no te harán daño — explica con voz grave —. Es más, en cuanto reconozcan la esencia, lo primero que harán será intentar asesinarte. ¿Entiendes?

— Lo entiendo.

Apenas los rayos del sol tocaron contra su cabaña, Sasuke fue a por ella. Toco tres veces sin excepción, hasta que sintió movimiento por parte de Sakura, para después, decirle amablemente: «Te veo en treinta minutos donde arroje al jabalí.» Y sin nada más que agregar, desapareció. Le costó entrar en sí, y entender a lo que se refería aquel Uchiha, cuando dio en el clavo, arrojo impetuosamente el edredón, y a toda prisa, se puso un vestido viejo que días antes le alcanzó Chiyo y un par de zapatos que él mismo le había regalado. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, atravesó los robles y subió lo más rápido que pudo la colina, donde, impasible, le esperaba Sasuke.

El entrenamiento dio comienzo con una serie de comentarios, donde trataba de hacerle entender que no se confiara con la fuerza que la marca le había proporcionado, o no por que corriera rápido, significaba que podía escapar del enemigo sin nombre. Con toda tranquilidad, Sakura tomo asiento sobre el pasto y se quedó en silencio, observando como sus labios se tensaban después de cada palabra dicha, o como la piel alrededor de sus ojos negros se tensaba, haciendo que sus cejas se fruncieran dándole un aspecto de feudo cascarrabias.

Sasuke por su parte solo se centraba en lo que era necesario que ella supiera. Paso la noche sobre la copa de un árbol, como si fuese un búho, se aseguró de que ningún mortal le viera, y uso sus hélices como frazadas, hasta que la brisa del sol le despertó. Observa con expresión seria los ojos expectantes de Sakura, que le miran llenos de fascinación y concentración. Se agacha hasta que sus ojos se encuentren a la misma altura con los de ella. Bajo su capa se esconde un regalo silencioso, que escondió en el mismo árbol en el que durmió. No quería dárselo hasta que estuviesen completamente solos.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Sakura?

— ¡Sí! — responde vivaz.

— Perfecto, porque no desayunarás hasta que logres atacarme con esto.

Y entonces, ante una expresión sorprendida, Sasuke descubre un objeto largo enfundado en cuero negro. Puede verse una empuñadura de cristal en un extremo, y Sakura ahoga un grito.

— Toma — descubre el cuero, y se asoma con un brillo cegador, una espada delgada, con una oración escrita por todo su filo —. Es delgada y muy filosa.

Las manos de Sakura tiemblan llenas de nerviosismo. Sus ojos son resplandecidos con el destello de aquella belleza pequeña, como si temiera romperla le toma entre sus manos, y sosegadamente, le empuña, centrando sus ojos en la oración, su gesto no se frunce al no entender lo que allí dice.

— _Solo di mi nombre y atravesaré el infierno para encontrarte_ — la voz de Sasuke es sensual, engatusadora, el acento con el que ha hablado, ha dejado sin respiro los pulmones de Sakura —. Eso es lo que está escrito.

— ¿En qué idioma? — pregunta dificultosa.

— Proviene de aldeas bajas — responde sin más.

La espada es ligera como si sostuviera una hoja de papel, los ojos de Sakura siguen de un lado a otro el movimiento que ella misma hace con ella. Es como si ella hubiese sido convertida en un arma, por fuera luce inofensiva, pero si le miras bien te darás cuenta de lo peligrosa que puede ser. Observa hacía Sasuke, su expresión habla por sí misma, jamás podrá darle algo tan valioso como aquello, no le alcanzará la vida para agradecerle por sus atenciones.

— ¿De dónde la has sacado?

— Mandé a hacerla, en esas dos semanas que no supe de ti — Sasuke pasa la yema de su dedo por el filo —. El herrero de nuestro clan acertó con lo que le pedí.

— ¿Tienen un herrero?

— Sí, es un viejo loco que nunca envejece — Sasuke sonríe —. Le conozco desde que tengo memoria.

Sakura comparte su sonrisa y toma sin aviso una de sus angostas manos.

— Es hermosa, Sasuke, muchas gracias.

— Ella cuidará de ti, cuando yo esté lejos.

Parecen palabras al azar, pero Sakura sabe que no son así. Él se está preparando para partir, su corazón se oprime con dolor. La sola idea de ya no verle más es más dolorosa que saber que alguna vez fue un asesino. Su gesto flaquea y en su garganta nace un nudo pesado. Debe decidir. Debe preguntarle y así poder saber qué camino tomar.

— De acuerdo, lo primero que te enseñaré son reglas básicas de autodefensa. Y después continuaremos con la forma de tomar una espada.

Sasuke se pone de pie e invita con un gesto de su mano a que ella también se levante. Sakura deja la espada sobre la funda de cuero y toma la mano del Uchiha, con un jalón pequeño hace que ella le acompañe a su posición. Se miran por un momento, sin decir ni una sola palabra, esta vez es diferente, ya no hay tensión, ni tampoco intenciones de querer acercarse, es más como si ambos se estudiarán, como si quisieran descubrir con una simple mirada lo que el otro piensa.

— Mírame, observa mi cuerpo con cuidado.

El Uchiha se desase de su capa, se desprende de sus gemelas y de su primera armadura, mientras extiende sus brazos a los lados. Con dos pasos hacia atrás, expone con voz dura:

— ¿En qué parte de mi cuerpo me atacarías?

Sakura frunce el ceño y mueve la cabeza, no entendiendo lo que trata de decir.

— Observa mi cuerpo, estudia cada una de mis extremidades. Soy más grande que tú. Soy más fuerte que tú. Soy más rápido que tú — Sasuke se acerca y camina alrededor de ella, procurando hacer rozar sus palabras contra sus cabellos rosados —. Si peleas contra mí, sabes que no podrás ganar, sabiendo eso, ¿Qué harás? ¿Lucharás? ¿O intentaras escapar?

El pecho de Sakura se llena con latidos apresurados.

— Debo mantenerme a salvo — dice, con el recuerdo de lo que dijo Sasuke la mañana pasada.

— Así es, ¿Cómo lo harás? — el Uchiha se queda detrás de su nuca, y se acerca lentamente a su oído izquierdo, susurrando despacio: —. Si intentas escapar, te alcanzaré y cuando te atrape te haré mucho daño.

De nuevo se aleja, mostrándole cada parte de su cuerpo, permitiéndole encontrar puntos débiles, dejándole pensar en donde podría dañarlo para escapar.

— Una pierna — dice Sakura, después de varios minutos de silencio —. Te dañaría una pierna para que no puedas correr demasiado rápido, eso me dará el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

— ¿Y así?

Con un movimiento majestuoso las hélices de Sasuke salen a flote, mostrándose imponentes.

— Si me dañas las piernas puedo volar.

— Entonces, te cortaré un ala.

— Mis alas por naturaleza gozan de una coraza impenetrable, tu pequeña espada, solo les dará más filo, ¿Cómo planeas cortarme un ala?

Esta vez es Sakura quien camina alrededor de Sasuke. Le observa de pies a cabeza, ignorando su musculatura y sus piernas duras, toda su atención se centra en las alas. Les toca un poco y da razón a Sasuke, pues parece como si el metal hubiese sido bañado sobre las plumas. ¿Cómo podría cortar algo como eso? Entrecierra los ojos. Acerca las yemas de sus dedos donde se unen las alas con la espalda de Sasuke, se sorprende a sentir la tibieza de su piel, la carne es blanda, mira hacia donde se encuentra la armadura, si no fuese por ella, un golpe de su espada podría desprenderla. Pero solo si él no tiene la coraza puesta, ¿Qué pasa si la tiene? ¿Cómo podría atravesar su armadura? Se hinca y toca la textura de aquel chaleco duro, es más delgado que el de sus alas, por lo que hay una posibilidad de que pueda atravesar su metal.

— Aquí — afirma decidida, mientras toca donde comienza la piel de su espalda —. Me centraría en atacarte aquí, y si tienes la armadura puesta, entonces, me encargaría de hacerla pedazos.

Sasuke le mira orgulloso, pues tiene razón. El lugar donde se unen sus alas a su espalda, es uno de sus puntos débiles. Desaparece sus hélices y se pone de frente, mirándole seriamente.

— Estás en lo correcto — concede —. Lo que acabas de hacer, debes hacerlo siempre. Estudia cada una de las partes de tu enemigo. Si es un ser que tiene alas, entonces, despréndele una. Si se trata de un lobo, corta sus talones. Si es un ser gigante pícale los ojos con flechas. Si es una víbora, perfora su costado.

Esa última recomendación, la acompaño posicionando sus dedos en su costado izquierdo, simulando atravesarla con una espada. Sakura asiente, endureciendo su mirar.

— Pero, si no tienes escapatoria — los ojos de Sasuke se ensombrecen —. Si tu enemigo es demasiado fuerte y no puedes escapar, lucha con todas tus fuerzas, has tiempo hasta que pueda encontrarte, tan solo no te dejes morir, sea donde sea que te encuentres, te encontraré y te protegeré…

— Solo debo aguantar hasta tu llegada — termina Sakura, adivinando sus palabras. El Uchiha asiente silencioso.

— Ahora levanta tu vestido.

Eso sí que fue un cambio de tema muy brusco. Sakura le mira aterrorizada y sorprendida.

— No te confundas. Pelea conmigo, trata de darme un golpe en la cara.

— ¿Qué? ¡No lo haré! — se niega inmediatamente.

— Tonterías, esto es un entrenamiento, debo saber que tan fuerte puede ser un golpe tuyo.

El tono aterciopelado de hace momentos, se ha ido al norte, porque ahora solo han quedado palabras autoritarias y frías. Sakura mira hacía sus pies, él tiene razón, esto no es un juego, esto es un entrenamiento. Respira hondo, levanta la falda de su vestido y le amarra a su cintura. Amarra su cabello con una soga que sujeto en su muñeca. Y asiente con la mirada filosa.

— Muy bien — Sasuke hace una invitación cruda —. Ahora trata de golpearme.

Apenas lo ha dicho, Sakura ha lanzado un golpe testarudo, por los pelos el Uchiha logra esquivarlo. El ceño de Sakura se frunce, mientras trata de asestarle otro puñetazo, pero de igual forma se lo impide, comenzándose a mover como si estuviera sobre el ring de una taberna. La frustración de Sakura, la llevan a comenzar a usar todo a su alcance para, por lo menos, rozarle, con patadas y puños, le persigue, sin darse cuenta que con cada movimiento, adquiere más velocidad.

— Vamos, Sakura — provoca Sasuke —. Nunca dije que dejaría que me golpearás.

No sabe si han sido sus palabras, o tal vez, la impotencia de ni siquiera tocarle, pero los golpes de Sakura comienzan a ser lanzados de una forma más real, ya no temen por lo que sucederá si logran golpearlo. Arriesgándose a lastimarle, Sasuke lanza una bofetada, sudando por dentro, preparándose internamente para sentir la traición que probablemente ella sentirá cuando le golpee. Nada de ello llega, pues con un magnifico movimiento, Sakura ha esquivado la bofetada. Ah, pero eso no ha significado que ella no le mire con expresión sorprendida. Los golpes se detienen, y por un momento, Sasuke teme por lo que vendrá.

Todo se da de una forma rápida y sorpresiva. Hasta para Sasuke lo que ha sucedido le ha parecido increíble. Con movimientos propios de un guerrero, Sakura ha girado por el suelo, tomando su espada a una velocidad inaudita. Y con la misma rapidez se pone de pie y ataca ferozmente, apenas cortando unos cuantos cabellos del fleco de Sasuke. Y pensar que él estaba conteniéndose. Esta vez, evade los ataques de Sakura sin ningún ápice de juego, su expresión se ha vuelto seria, y en cuanto puede, toma a una gemela para contrarrestar la espada de Sakura.

— ¿Ahora lo ves? — cuestiona Sasuke, sin separar su gemela de la espada de Sakura —. Mi habilidad de lucha corre por tu cuerpo, solo necesitabas un empujón para que saliera a flote.

Sakura se aleja unos metros, y mira sus manos. Él tiene razón, su cuerpo se ha movido por sí solo, como si supiese como defenderse y atacar.

— Pule las habilidades que se esconden en tus músculos — Sasuke tensa su cuerpo, preparándose para atacar —. No tengas miedo por las sensaciones nuevas que te invaden, ya no trates de controlarlas y acéptalas, que ahora son parte de ti.

Sakura acepta su reto. Y de nuevo, vuelven a enfrascarse en una contienda impetuosa. Hacen del terreno suyo, y de los arboles sus escudos. No solo comparten las mismas sensaciones, sino también los mismos estilos de pelea, que razón tenían aquellos viejos que decían, que los Akumas hacen de sus mujeres seres poderosos.

Sin contemplar el tiempo, ambos se pierden entre ellos, aprendiendo el uno del otro. Acercándose de una forma no física, si no espiritual. Sus almas se tocan con leves roces, sus esencias se mezclan con el olor del viento, sus cuerpos sudan y vibran con espasmos exquisitos, hacen el amor con cada asestada de sus espadas. Quien sabe, tal vez sus subconscientes saben lo que aquel acercamiento necesita, y por eso el universo ha hecho que ambos tropiecen y rueden por el campo, haciendo que sus cuerpos se envuelvan y toquen, llenando cada necesidad de sentirse cerca.

El pecho de Sakura sube y baja. El cuerpo de Sasuke ha quedado sobre el de ella, sus miradas se cruzan y contemplan como si estuviesen observando el cielo. No hay lugar para pensamientos, solo para sentimientos. Los labios de Sakura tiemblan, están ávidos por sentir los de Sasuke. Suelta la espada y acerca sus insistentes manos al rostro del Uchiha, con el temblor de sus extremidades le acuna entre su pelvis y su vientre. Esta es la primera vez, que deja entrarle hasta ahí, sin poder evitarlo, algo, allí abajo, se excita al sentirlo tan cerca.

— No lo hagas, Sakura… — esta vez es Sasuke, quien trata de entrar en razón —. No sigas, o no podré contenerme.

Sakura no habla, no quiere mencionar palabra, solo quiere sentir. _Sentirlo a él._ Y por un momento vago, Sasuke acerca lo que esconden sus piernas, aquella hinchazón que comienza a ser insoportable; simula una embestida fuerte, y roza una parte sensible de Sakura, que le hace temblar y retorcerse contra el pasto. El Uchiha, sube sus manos y toman por la nuca a Sakura, aproxima sus labios, asegurándose de hacerle sentir su aliento, de hacerle saber que allí esta él, observando su desesperé por besarlo.

— Te dije que no haría nada de lo que no estuvieses segura — Sakura le mira fijamente —. Y eso incluye, que no voy a tocarte hasta que tu corazón deje de tener miedo.

Sus palabras traen de nuevo a Sakura, y con movimientos tensos se desliza por debajo del cuerpo de Sasuke, se sienta sobre el pasto y baja la falda de su vestido, cubriendo sus piernas con ella. Sus pómulos enrojecidos por la vergüenza, se vuelven calientes.

— Perdona mi insolencia — se disculpa apenada por su descontrol —. No sé qué me ha pasado, no ha sido mi intensión llegar a esto.

Sasuke ha hecho uso de todo su autocontrol, sabe que otro desliz como este ya no podrá controlarlo. Se sienta a su lado, y lanza un suspiro, sintiéndose orgulloso, por tremenda fuerza de voluntad. Observa de soslayo la expresión de Sakura, sus ojos se pierden en el campo, sabe que tiene una lucha interna. Lo ha sabido desde que la rescato en el acantilado. Algo le molesta, algo no le deja dormir con tranquilidad.

— Es momento que me digas lo que tienes guardado ahí dentro — dice, refiriéndose a su corazón.

Sakura le mira sorprendida por un momento.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

— Eso no importa, lo importante es si dejaras que siga molestándote.

— ¿Aunque eso tenga que ver contigo?

El Uchiha se encoge de hombros, mostrando desinterés.

— Con más razón, si tiene que ver conmigo, al menos, tengo derecho a saberlo.

Los labios de Sakura tiemblan, y sus latidos, zumbando contra las paredes de su pecho, se desatan salvajes. La sola idea de alejarse de él es meramente insoportable, le mira de soslayo, ya no se imagina un día sin su presencia, ni su voz. Por fin ha entendido, que aunque resulte ser cierto lo de su pasado, ella ya no piensa irse de su lado. No tiene nada que perdonarle, y tampoco, tiene por que pedirle explicaciones; pero necesita saber la verdad, para bien o para mal, necesita saber, si este hombre sentado a su lado ha sido capaz de cometer aquellos crímenes. Sea cual sea la verdad, no cambiará su decisión de quedarse, pues se aferrará ingenuamente a la idea de que las personas pueden cambiar, y más, si han pasado trecientos años en un sueño profundo como castigo. Respira hondo y se arrastra hasta quedar frente al Uchiha.

— Sasuke, necesito preguntarte algo — avisa nerviosa —. Sé que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero de verdad necesito saberlo.

— Pregunta, si así lo deseas.

— ¿Conoces a Hinata? — suelta con pesadez, como si dejase salir un bloque de hierro de sus entrañas.

El Uchiha no responde, le mira sin expresión.

— Sí.

Sus pulmones se hinchan hasta que le es difícil respirar. Santo cielo, sus ojos se abren tanto que amenazan con salir saltando de sus cuencas. No entiende por qué el impacto ha sido tan destructivo, si según, ya se había preparado internamente para su respuesta. Asiente, aceptando en sus adentros la terrible verdad. Sus manos tiemblan, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no soltarse a llorar, y todo, frente a la fría mirada del Uchiha.

— Las cosas no sucedieron como te lo han dicho.

— ¡¿Entonces, cómo?! — exige con ojos enrojecidos —. ¡¿Cómo han pasado?! ¡¿Por qué te condenaron trecientos años si no hiciste nada?!

El silencio se vuelve insufrible, es difícil negar que la actitud de Sakura no es nada sorpresiva. Sasuke se permite saborear el dolor en su pecho, aquel dolor que tiene raíces en el de ella. ¿Eso era lo que tanto le molestaba? ¿Por eso tanto miedo le tenía? No podía reprocharle absolutamente nada, pues entendía un poco lo que debía sentir y pensar, al enterarse de la versión "Oficial" de su condena. Observa su rostro comprimido, contempla su lucha por no llorar, lanza un suspiro.

— Sí, me condenaron trecientos años al sueño de los alfares por un crimen que cometí — dice con palabras serias —. Pero no mate a Hinata. Y tampoco estaba enamorado de ella, ni siquiera la conocía cuando aquello paso.

Sakura ahoga un grito lleno de sorpresa. Es difícil explicar lo que su ser siente ante las palabras de Sasuke, la impresión le conmueve hasta las lágrimas, y esta vez, se permite mostrarle el alivio que ha significado su verdad.

— ¿Entonces, por qué te condenaron? — pregunta, aún ansiosa por sus palabras.

— Primero necesito que te calmes.

— ¡No lo haré hasta que me lo digas! — reprocha con las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto —. ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que he pasado desde que me dijeron que habías matado a no sé quién por amor?!

— No lo sé, porque no me lo dijiste — explica como si las cosas fuesen tan fáciles —. Lo único que debías hacer era preguntarme.

Si no fuese porque tiene un completo caos sentimental, ahora mismo le lanzaba un golpe directo a esa expresión mezquina, o hasta un beso, quien sabe. Sakura se cruza de brazos y espera impaciente por su versión de los hechos.

— Hace unos seiscientos años conocí a quien se volvería mi mejor amigo — Sasuke observa hacía la tarde fresca, mientras a su mente llegan los recuerdos de su pasado —. Su nombre es Naruto y es un completo imbécil.

 _Entre los frondosos árboles del bosque termita, un cazador observa en silencio a su próxima presa. Un venado de rabo blanco bebe agua sin preocupación, sin saber que alguien le acecha en silencio. La punta de una flecha se asoma de entre hojas silvestres, la vista de halcón de su amo se concentra sin interrupciones, detiene su respiración, sus delicados dedos sueltan la flecha, deseoso porque su objetivo se cumpla y atraviese el corazón del animal. Pero la flecha no llega a su destino, pues un enorme perro ha tomado a su presa. Cegado por la ira sale de su escondite, mostrando la imponencia de sus jóvenes hélices, Sasuke Uchiha encara al ser que ha tenido el atrevimiento de arrebatarle su animal._

— _Tú, perro asqueroso, te arrepentirás por entrometerte en mi camino — expone con arrogancia._

 _El perro de pelaje dorado se alza sobre sus patas, mostrando su verdadera figura. Es un Uzumaki, uno de esos seres que se convierten en hombres lobos a voluntad._

— _No me llames perro, pajarraco — la dentadura llena de filosos colmillos salen a la vista, tratando de intimidar al hombre de alas negras —. No sé cuál es tu maldito problema, pero te recomiendo que te alejes de mi territorio._

— _¿Tu territorio? — cuestiona burlón, el joven Uchiha obsequia una de sus famosas miradas superiores al perro frente a él —. No me hagas reír, bola de pelos, este bosque me pertenece, y el venado que has tomado es mío._

— _¡Yo le he visto primero! — pelea, sin intensiones de dejarle su almuerzo —. Has sido tú quien se ha metido en mi camino, imbécil._

 _La molesta voz de esa bestia bruta comienza a colmar su paciencia, Sasuke arroja su arco de plata y baña sus alas de filo._

— _Te he dicho que ese puto venado es mío — señala hacía la flecha tirada a unos metros del cadáver del animal —. Mi flecha le habría atravesado de no ser por tu estúpida entrada._

— _Mis dientes han llegado primero — el Uzumaki señala hacía el pescuezo desangrado del venado —. ¿Lo ves? Tu flecha ni siquiera le ha podido rozar la cola, la comida es mía, porque yo la he tomado primero._

— _No hagas que te lo repita de nuevo, bola de pelos, será mejor que te largues por dónde has venido._

 _El lobo ríe a carcajadas por unos instantes, antes de tomar una actitud seria._

— _No lo haré — el momento se vuelve tenso entre aquellas dos bestias, que no tienen la intensión de doblegar vuestra decisión. El Uzumaki, observa alrededor, en realidad, quiere divertirse un poco —. Te propongo algo._

— _Vete a la mierda._

 _El Uzumaki niega, con una sonrisa colmilluda._

— _Si quieres ese pedazo de carne, compite conmigo — propone con ojos saltones —. Gánate a tu "puto venado"._

— _¿Y si mejor te arranco la cabeza? — el Uchiha asoma una de sus gemelas y sonríe provocativo._

— _Entiendo si tienes miedo de perder._

 _El pelaje desparece, y un cuerpo desnudo aparece frente al Uchiha. Tiene cabellos rubios, y unas líneas que simulan bigotes en sus mejillas. En su quijada la sangre del venado escurre hasta sus pectorales._

— _Te reto a una carrera hasta el final del rio, quien llegue primero, se llevará al venado — reta con voz chillona._

 _El Uchiha sonríe desafiante._

— _Acepto._

 _Y en un santiamén, el perro gigante regresa y se hecha a correr, tomando ventaja a la carrera. Pero eso no es nada para el joven Uchiha, quien en segundos, hace del cielo un camino abierto a la victoria._

— La primera vez que nos encontramos tratamos de asesinarnos — explica tranquilo —. Pero resulto ser muy entretenido competir con aquel perro, las citas se volvieron frecuentes, hasta que de un momento a otro nos volvimos inseparables, nos convertimos en amigos.

— ¿Cómo dices qué se llama?

— Naruto.

— ¿Naruto Uzumaki?

— Sí.

Sakura abre su boca en un acto lleno de sorpresa.

— Es hijo del Kan del Clan Uzumaki, ¿Cierto? — Sasuke asiente —. La leyenda dice que los demonios del inframundo se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

El Uchiha sonríe soberbio.

— Recuerdo que dos años antes de mi condena, Naruto me hablo de alguien que conoció en una cumbre.

 _Anualmente las razas viejas se reúnen en las cumbres de un palacio que ha sido sorteado con anticipación, aquel año le tocaba a la familia Uzumaki prestar su territorio, para recibir a los otros clanes. Las familias eran invitadas, donde con orgullo presentaban el linaje de su sangre. En aquella reunión, Naruto conoció a su compañera._

 _Después de la congregación, Sasuke no tuvo noticias de Naruto por dos semanas enteras, hasta que una mañana, le llego una nota, donde le citaba en el bosque termita. El Uchiha se sorprendió al percibir una nueva aura en su amigo. En todo momento estuvo en silencio, escuchando atentamente la locura en la que caía lentamente el perro rubio._

— _¿Quién es Naruto? — pregunta, después de oír relatos de una mujer exquisita, tan bella como la luna, tan blanda como una flor, tan hermosa como el mar —. ¿Quién es la chica?_

 _Por la expresión de Naruto, Sasuke supo que no se trataba de cualquier mujer, y eso le preocupo un poco._

— _Hinata Hyuga — responde con ojos vacíos._

— _¿Sabes quién es Hinata? — no hace falta preguntar, pero debe hacerlo, solo para asegurarse de que ese estúpido lo sabe. Su silencio otorga —. Naruto, Hinata es la única hija del señor Hiashi, y oráculo de su clan. Ella no puede tener ninguna relación con ningún hombre. Muy pronto será entregada a los dioses._

— _¡Lo sé! — ruge con impotencia, se acerca hacia Sasuke, y le mira transparente, mostrando lo que su corazón siente con solo pensar en Hinata —. No sé qué me pasa, Sasuke. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, me escabullo a las tierras de los Hyugas y le busco hasta sus aposentos, es un milagro que no sepan de mi presencia, ¡Oh, maldita sea, Sasuke! Creo que Hinata es mi compañera._

— _¿Compañera? — cuestiona incrédulo —. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?_

— _Sí — afirma con fuerza —. Y estoy seguro, ella es la mujer que los dioses tenían guardada para mí, Sasuke. Me siento como un maldito perro, no puede estar lejos de ella, simplemente no puedo._

 _Aquella actitud tan recia en Naruto no era normal, su aspecto era preocupante, sus palabras eran ansiosas. Era evidente que las sensaciones de su amigo lo estaban llevando al abismo de la desesperación, y Sasuke solo pudo observar desde la distancia, como la bola de pelos, condenaba su propio destino._

— Obviamente, intente alejarlo de ella — Sasuke respira lento y sonríe de nuevo —. Pero fue inútil, al poco tiempo Naruto y Hinata se entregaron en aquella relación peligrosa. Los oráculos deben ser puros, o sus dones desaparecen de sus almas. Hinata dejo de ser pura, y Naruto ya no tenía fuerzas para estar lejos de ella.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? — sin querer, la curiosidad por saber más de Naruto, le ha invadido —. ¿Lograron estar juntos?

— Naruto intento hablar con sus padres, busco su apoyo, para desposar a Hinata como se debía. Pero no lo logro, el que aceptaran su relación significaba que los tratados con los Hyuga se perdieran, y no solo eso, tal vez hasta llegarían a la guerra — Sasuke se detiene un momento, observa seriamente a Sakura, y después agrega: —. Sus intentos fueron inútiles, pues Hinata sería entregada a los dioses, y cuando estos se dieran cuenta que había dejado de ser virgen, le asesinarían por haber deshonrado a su familia.

 _Solo faltaba un amanecer para que los carruajes del Clan Hyuga salieran de sus tierras, con Hinata dentro de alguno de ellos, si lograban cruzar el peñasco de la cascada, Naruto jamás volvería a verle._

— _¡No puedo dejarla! — Naruto brama, lleno de lágrimas se tira de rodillas ante la única persona que, en esa situación, era su único apoyo —. ¡Van a matarle, Sasuke! ¡La perderé para siempre!_

 _Solo hasta ese momento, en el que su único amigo era destrozado ante sus ojos, fue que supo lo que ese pequeño perro significaba para él. Tal vez, no entendía del todo, aquello de tener una compañera, pero por lo que veía era muy doloroso estar lejos de ella. Estaba seguro, que si Hinata moría, de igual forma lo haría Naruto, y para un Uchiha, dejar morir a un amigo no estaba permitido. ¿Qué más daba si creaba una maldita guerra? ¿Qué quitaba si los tratados se iban a la mierda? Nada de eso importaba si existía un lazo tan fuerte entre ese perro y el oráculo._

— _Levántate, Naruto — toma de los hombros temblorosos al Uzumaki, y lo levanta con fuerza —. Deja de llorar como un maricón y escúchame._

— _¡No me digas maricón, si no entiendes lo que siento!_

— _Tienes razón, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que estas sintiendo, pedazo de imbécil — brama —. Lo único que sé, es que no lograrás nada, si te tiras en la tierra como un bebé, esperando que tu papi venga a salvarte._

 _Aquellos insultos contra su orgullo, provocan que todo rastro de lágrimas se esparza por su rostro tenso. Los bigotes de sus mejillas se vuelven más visibles, y su mirar se pinta feria._

— _Al amanecer esperaremos la caravana de Hinata sobre el acantilado que se encuentra antes del peñasco — Sasuke le observa con dureza —. Emboscaré y asesinaré a toda su guardia para que piensen que he asesinado a Hinata._

— _¿Qué? — la sorpresa no cabe en la expresión de Naruto —. ¿De qué putas hablas, Sasuke?_

 _El Uchiha traga con fuerza y asiente seguro de sus palabras._

— _No eres estúpido, Naruto, sabes a lo que me refiero. Atacaré la escolta de tu mujer, y esparciremos un poco de su sangre en algún cuerpo antes de mandarlo todo al infierno, de esa forma, haremos creer que he matado a Hinata, y así tendrás la oportunidad de llevártela lejos._

 _Naruto no puede evitar sus lágrimas, esta vez no son de impotencia, sino más bien, están llenas de conmoción. Jamás creyó, que Sasuke le propondría algo como eso, sacrificándose, arriesgándose a ser ejecutado para que él pueda estar junto a Hinata._

— _No puedo aceptarlo, Sasuke — se niega, pues sabe del peligro que su plan aguarda —. Pueden ejecutarte. Y no voy a permitirlo._

— _No me insultes, perro — el Uchiha forma una de sus famosas sonrisas —. ¿Acaso crees que dejaré que me ejecuten? Esas escorias están por debajo de mi bota._

— _Tú tampoco eres estúpido, pajarraco — estaba vez la mirada de Sasuke se torna seria —. No estamos hablando de un simple atraco. El que simules que asesinarás a la hija del señor Hiashi no es cualquier idiotez, tu familia puede perder tratados, Neji querrá asesinarte, pueden condenarte. No te dejaré solo. Este es mi problema, y yo me haré cargo de ello._

 _El Uchiha es consciente de todo ello, pero no le importa. No tiene nada de malo ser estúpido de vez en cuando._

— _Escucha, Naruto. No me ejecutarán, mi padre no lo permitirá — explica —. Además, no se arriesgarán a que les ataque, sabes que soy demasiado fuerte, los clanes me temen. Acepto que me darán una condena, pero no será la muerte. No te detengas, perro, lárgate lejos con ella, sé feliz._

 _Naruto se traga su llanto._

— _¿Por qué haces esto, Sasuke? — pregunta con un nudo en la garganta —. Me es difícil creer que estés dispuesto a hacer algo como esto por mí._

— _Por qué los Uchihas no abandonan a los amigos — Sasuke aprieta el hombro de Naruto, mientras sonríe sin rastro de arrogancia —. Y también sé, que tú también lo harías por mí._

 _Aquella noche, Sasuke afilo sus gemelas y Naruto preparo su huida._

— No puede ser…

Sakura no puede dejar de llorar.

— Aquella mañana intersecte la caravana antes de que llegarán al peñasco. Asesine hasta el último guardia que se cruzó en mi camino, pero hubo un problema inesperado, no contaba con que Neji, el hermano de Hinata, viajaba con ella.

— ¿Neji?

 _Las gemelas cortan un enorme árbol, impidiendo el paso de los carruajes hacía el peñasco. Los potros chillan al sentir el peligro en sus patas. No pasa mucho hasta que dos escuadrones de guerreros con armaduras blancas salgan de los vehículos._

— _¡Señor Uchiha! — reconoce uno, al ver al guerrero sentado sobre el árbol que sus espadas han derribado —. ¿Qué significa esto?_

 _No hay respuesta, no hay necesidad de ello. Sin remordimiento, corta los cuellos de aquellos guardias, que no tenían más pecado, que a ver sido la escolta de Hinata. Sasuke les ha regalado una muerte rápida, en honor a su sacrificio._

— _¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! — el rugido sale del carruaje en el que viaja Hinata._

 _Sasuke vuelve su cuerpo, y sus ojos inexpresivos se cruzan con unas perlas blancas. Conoce a ese hombre. Le ha visto en las cumbres de las razas viejas._

— _Neji Hyuga — dice su nombre, mirándole con inexpresividad —. Esto sí que es una sorpresa._

— _¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Uchiha? — el Hyuga observa los cuerpos de su guardia y de inmediato, desvaina a su espada diamante. Siente un movimiento y mira a Hinata, quien también sale del carruaje —. Espera dentro, Hinata, esto es peligroso._

 _Pero la orden de Neji no llega a oídos de Hinata, pues esta observa impresionada al joven Uchiha._

— _Ven aquí, Hinata — pide Sasuke —. Pronto llegara._

 _La confusión del momento descoloca a Neji, vuelve su rostro y mira a su hermana._

— _¿Qué significa esto, Hinata?_

 _Los ojos perlados de su hermana, solo le miran por un momento antes de correr a toda prisa hacía Sasuke, escondiéndose a su espalda, protegiéndose de él. La tensión del momento se ve interrumpida, cuando de un momento a otro, hace entrada un guerrero rubio de coraza negra._

— _Siento que las circunstancias nos llevarán a esto, Neji — dice Naruto —. Pero no me han dejado otra opción._

 _La furia inunda la sangre del Hyuga._

— _¡Te advertí que te alejarás de ella! — sin esperar nada, Neji se lanza contra Naruto._

 _Su cometido no llega, pues antes de tocarle un pelo al Uzumaki, Sasuke le arroja contra uno de los carruajes, impidiendo que se acerque a ellos. Y como si no fuese poco, el fuego comienza a tragar los cuerpos y carrozas de sus escoltas._

— _¡¿Qué estas esperando, perro?! — brama Sasuke, mientras impide, de nuevo, que Neji se acerque a Hinata —. ¡Lárgate!_

— _¡Hinata! — llama Neji, con las venas saltadas en su frente, producto del odio —. ¡¿Qué mierda crees qué haces?! ¡No puedes largarte, no puede hacerle esto a nuestra familia!_

 _Naruto se trasforma en hombre lobo, y se hinca a un lado de Hinata, esperando a que suba a su lomo. Pero esta mira fijamente a su hermano. Por un momento, el Uzumaki teme por que ella decida quedarse, pero su corazón se calma, cuando ella le monta, y cubre sus cabellos oscuros con la capa de satín que lleva consigo._

— _Lo siento, hermano — lamenta mientras se sujeta al pelaje de su amado —. Pero amo a Naruto con todas mis fuerzas, y no puedo estar lejos de él._

 _Neji se paraliza, y deja caer su espada diamante, ante las palabras absurdas de su hermana menor._

— _No puedes, Hinata… — susurra con la mandíbula tensa —. Por favor detente._

— _Adiós, hermano._

 _La joven Hyuga le da la espalda, y con la seguridad que le brinda su corazón, se deja llevar por Naruto, quien se despide de Sasuke con una última mirada de agradecimiento, y sin mirar atrás, ambos desaparecen dentro de la cascada del peñasco._

 _Esa es la última vez que les ven, ese es el último recuerdo que Neji y Sasuke tienen de Hinata y Naruto._

 _Con el rencor de la traición de su hermana, Neji Hyuga ataca a Sasuke, pero este le derriba con solo unos cuantos movimientos, perforando su armadura de metal blanco, y rompiendo su espada diamante._

— _Matarte solo será un desperdicio… — Neji aprieta los puños, ante las palabras de Sasuke, sus orbes negros le miran con burla —. Ven ante mí, cuando puedas darme un golpe._

 _Y así, dejándolo sumido en la vergüenza, Sasuke le abandono._

— No tardaron mucho en encontrarme y no es como que me estuviese escondiendo — Sasuke estira su cuello, hablar tanto le ha cansado un poco —. Para la noche siguiente de mi captura, me condenaron quinientos años al sueño de los alfares. Obviamente, como había dicho Naruto, exigieron mi ejecución, pero mi padre no lo permitió, y mi hermano casi despedazo media cumbre, solo para defender que el sueño era castigo suficiente.

No hay palabras que Sakura pueda expresar después de todo eso. Mentiría si negase que no siente alivio al saber que él no ha amado a ninguna otra mujer, o que no ha sido protagonista de la bajeza que le hizo creer Orochimaru.

— ¿Pero qué paso con Neji? — cuestiona al no entender esa parte —. Él fue el único testigo de la verdad, ¿Por qué dejo qué todo mundo creyera que habías matado a Hinata?

— Fácil, Neji no iba a someter a su clan en la vergüenza, prefirió dar por muerta a su hermana, que revelar que había escapado con Naruto. Fue él quien dijo, que yo la había matado por no haber sido correspondido.

Después de las palabras de Sasuke se quedan en silencio, sin nada más que decir. La felicidad de Sakura no cabe en su pecho, ni en su cara, el Uchiha puede sentir el cambio radical de sus sentires, y por un instante, se alegra de poder calmar sus dudas.

— Lamento mucho haber dudado… — Sakura se disculpa, apenada por haber hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua —. Es solo que me llene de miedo, al creer que de verdad habías hecho algo como eso.

— Soy un asesino — la voz de Sasuke es grave —. No dudes de ello.

Su corazón salta sorprendido, pero esta vez no hay miedo dentro de él. Eso sí lo entiende, y espera, que algún día, él deje de serlo. El nudo en su garganta desaparece, y el aire puede pasar libremente por su pecho, ya no hay más preocupación, ya no hay temor. Sakura ríe como una niña pequeña, y esta vez, sin siquiera pensar en reprimirse se lanza a los brazos del Uchiha, rodea su cuello y esconde su rostro contra su pecho tranquilo.

— ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme la verdad! — exclama llena de euforia, apretando con fuerza su cuerpo delgado con el de él.

Los labios de Sasuke sonríen débilmente, y responde el abrazo de esa humana temblorosa. Un cuervo sobrevuela por encima de sus cabezas, y los ojos del Uchiha le siguen hasta la rama donde el ave se detiene.

— A todo esto — Sakura alza su rostro —. ¿Dónde se encuentran Naruto y Hinata?

/*/*/*/

— ¡Mamá!

El grito de un niño alerta a las sirvientas, quienes desde la cocina observan a su señora tirada sobre el césped del jardín. Dejan los utensilios donde antes estaban sentadas y corren a toda prisa hacía ella.

— ¿Qué paso, niño? — preguntan, cuando llegan junto a ellos.

— No lo sé, estábamos regando las flores cuando de pronto cayó al piso — explica el niño, con palabras amontonadas y rápidas —. Tengo miedo, ¿Mamá está enferma?

— No, no — calma una sirvienta —. Todo estará bien, llama a tu padre, corre.

Una de las sirvientas limpia el rostro mojado de su señora, regala palmaditas a su hombro, llamándole, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. Pero no pasa mucho, hasta que el señor de la casa llegue con zancadas grandes y apresuradas, como si la mujer solo fuese una pluma, su esposo la toma en brazos y en un instante la mete dentro del palacio.

— Trae un vaso con agua — ordena, mientras deposita a su esposa en el sofá de la estancia —. De prisa.

— De inmediato, señor.

El niño se hinca a un lado de su madre desmayada, y observa de vez en cuando a su padre, temiendo por la salud de su mamá.

— Tranquilo, hijo — calma con voz tranquila —. Solo ha sido un desmayo, pronto despertará.

La sirvienta llega con el vaso, y el hombre toma por el cuello a su esposa, ayudándole a beber, pues lentamente está entra en razón.

— Hinata, mi amor, ¿Estás bien? — pregunta cariñoso, pero su expresión cambia cuando observa los ojos perlados de su esposa, están impregnados en sangre.

— Naruto…

La voz de Hinata se rompe en llanto, y toma la mano de su fiel esposo. Su respiración es pesada, y un dolor profundo nace desde las puntas de sus pies, hasta sus cabellos.

— Yo, yo… — trata de decir, pero su lengua esta entumecida por el pavor —. Yo he visto…

Naruto abre los ojos sorprendido, recuerda perfectamente la habilidad que antes tenía su esposa, y que dejo de tener hace trecientos años. Traga lento, y aprieta la mano temblorosa de Hinata.

— ¿Qué has visto, mi amor?

Hinata mira fijamente los ojos azulados de Naruto.

— Muerte… sangre… — llora desconsoladamente, mientras expone con dolor: —. ¡Guerra!

/*/*/*/

Bien decía su madrina, que después de un día lleno de sorpresas, siempre era bien merecido un baño. Deshojó unas cuantas rosas y vertió sus pétalos dentro del agua termal, también puso una mezcla de aceites que dejaban salir un olor a lavanda, y se introdujo en las aguas color jade, dejando que su cuerpo se llenara y relajara con el poder de su tibieza.

Después de su entrenamiento con Sasuke, y esa larga charla, no soporto más el hambre, así que invito al Uchiha a comer jabalí rostizado de la fiesta de anoche, pero su oferta fue declinada, pues Sasuke le informó que él ya había desayunado, pero le invito, como buen compañero, a que ella fuese a comer. Por obvias razones, Sakura no se hizo de rogar, así que se encamino a la villa, con su espada enfundada, y la alegría resplandeciendo de su rostro, y comió como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. Después de haber devorado un gran plato de comida, decidió tomar un baño, pues rodar por la tierra no deja muy limpio a uno. Y allí se encuentra, dentro del agua termal, limpiando sus brazos y tarareando una canción de cuna.

Y es que después de la plática que mantuvo con Sasuke, las cosas en su mente se volvieron tan claras como un lago. Jura no volver a creer nada que llegue a oír de él, pues sabe que lo hará, tarde o temprano, llegarán a sus oídos nuevos rumores sobre su pasado; y cuando eso suceda, promete que lo primero que hará, será preguntarle al guerrero. Una figura como Sasuke debe poseer un baúl lleno de experiencias vividas. ¿Quién habría pensado, que acepto perder quinientos años de su vida, a cambio de ayudar a su amigo ser feliz? No existe ninguna persona más honorable como aquel Uchiha. Por fuera puede verse como un guerrero impasible, sin sentimientos, pero en el fondo, es capaz de dar su vida por sus seres queridos, y eso, es algo que Sakura aprenderá a estimar. Ahora que ha compartido con ella esa nueva cara, se asegurará de no deshonrar su confianza. Desea poder encontrar esas actitudes en él, desea aplaudirle sus sacrificios, y su bondad. Desea poder ser un apoyo incondicional.

Su ensoñación se ve intervenida, cuando de pronto, y sin previo aviso, alguien interrumpe en su baño. Su corazón se paraliza, sus cabellos se ponen de punta, al sus ojos divisar la presencia de un hombre entre el vapor de las aguas.

— ¡No puedes estar aquí! — chilla, cubriendo sus pechos y cerrando sus piernas, en un intento vano por proteger sus atributos —. ¡Si no te vas gritaré!

— Cálmate, no te haré daño.

Las palabras se acallan, las entrañas de Sakura se revuelven al reconocer la voz.

— Sasuke…

Parece que el Uchiha no tiene conocimiento, sobre que no es adecuado irrumpir en el baño de una chica. Sakura mira a todos lados, cuestionándose seriamente que hacer, tiene necesidad de levantarse e ir corriendo hacia donde descansan las batas, pero desgraciadamente, aquellas gloriosas batas se hallan en el sillón de bambú. Si sale corriendo, de cualquier forma Sasuke le mirara desnuda, y eso, es algo que no tiene intenciones de hacer. Por lo que, arrima su cuerpo hasta la esquina de la tina, aplastando su carne contra las rocas calientes, cubriéndose de sus ojos negros. Contiene el aliento al observar claramente la presencia del Uchiha. Tiene puesta su capucha, sus espadas pueden verse saltadas bajo la prenda negra, y su primer coraza reluce en todo su pecho.

— Creo que no está bien que estés aquí — farfulla con un temblor en los labios.

El Uchiha se queda de pie, frente a ella, observando sin pudor lo que los pétalos de rosas le permiten apreciar. Se agacha lo suficiente para introducir los dedos bajo el agua y tentar la temperatura, pero no es por el agua que él está allí, así que, sin nada que agregar ingresa el brazo completo, encontrando en su camino el pie de Sakura.

— Oh no, Sasuke …

A sus peticiones sus oídos se vuelven sordos, y solo se permite observar con seriedad sus ojos cristalinos. Puede que sus manos sean peligrosas con las armas, pero con el cuerpo de Sakura, sus dedos se vuelven delicados, como si tomaran entre sus manos miles de flores. Tienen cuidado de no hacerle daño, por lo que sacan del agua caliente su pierna con lentitud. Sasuke mira como la piel se contrae al entrar en contacto con el aire frío.

— Tienes bonitas piernas — concede, después de examinar hasta el último centímetro de piel que se le permite ver.

Sakura no responde, solo espera expectante. La mano libre de Sasuke toma una esponja que se encontraba sobre la línea de piedras que rodean la tina, y con movimientos suaves, restriega su textura contra la piel de Sakura, sus manos suben hasta los muslos, detiene un momento sus dedos curiosos donde sus piernas se unen, mira silencioso la ansiedad de Sakura, para después regresar la mano hasta los dedos de sus pies. El ritual se repite tantas veces, que no pasa mucho para que el cuerpo de Sakura se acostumbre al tacto de sus manos, tanta es la confianza que le embarga, que en determinado momento, deja caer sus brazos, dejando sus pechos libres de ser vistos, en realidad, no hay mucho que ver por qué los pétalos cubren demasiado.

— Tengo que irme — avisa, sin detener sus caricias.

— ¿Mañana regresas? — pregunta, sin poner mucha atención, pues todos su sentidos están puestos en sus dedos contra su muslo.

— No regresaré hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Eso sí que es sorpresivo. En un movimiento rápido Sakura se sienta, cubriendo sus pechos, y alejando su pierna de las manos de Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestiona con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

— Tengo una misión que cumplir.

Sabe que eso no es suficiente para calmar su preocupación, pero ahora no tiene tiempo de explicarle las cosas. En el poco tiempo que lleva con Sakura, ha podido darse cuenta, que no le agrada cuando se queda en completo silencio, y esa sensación quisquillosa en su pecho.

— Esta vez será diferente, regresaré — promete —. Y cuando lo haga, necesito una respuesta.

— ¿Respuesta?

— Ya no puedo estar aquí más tiempo. Necesito saber si vienes conmigo o decides quedarte.

No creyó que se lo preguntase tan pronto. Sakura observa con seriedad los pétalos en el agua.

— No te preocupes, tienes tiempo para pensarlo — Sasuke se pone de pie y sacude sus manos mojadas —. Mientras tanto, cuídate.

Antes de que el Uchiha desaparezca, la voz de Sakura le detiene en el umbral de la puerta. Aprovecha que él no vuelve su cuerpo y se levanta del agua, no hay vergüenza ni temor porque la mire, solo existe la necesidad de hacerle sentir con actos, lo que tiene que decir. Pasa sus delgados brazos por el pecho de Sasuke y se abraza a él, humedeciéndolo con su cuerpo desnudo.

— No tengo nada que pensar — susurra contra su espalda —. No tardes demasiado.

Si fuese el Sasuke de antes, no se contendría y la tomaría contra ese sillón de bambú, pero ahora él es otra persona. Lo que menos quiere es ahuyentar, con actos ruines, la cercanía de Sakura. Sasuke cierra los ojos y respira profundo, dándose fuerza para no girar y tomarla entre sus brazos.

— No lo haré.

Con esas últimas palabras y las piernas tensas, Sasuke sale del baño y se pierde en el cielo obscuro de la noche. Dejando atrás aquello por lo que asegura regresará sin importar lo que suceda.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

¿Cómo han estado? ¡Sí que ha pasado un tiempo, ¿Eh?!

Ojala que todo mundo se encuentre bien y no tengan tantas ganas de asesinarme. Los motivos, como pocos saben, son: Ingrese a la universidad, y no es como lo cuentan en vuestras casas. Y créanme que no lo hace más fácil que uno esté trabajando en una librería. Pero bueno, contra mar y marea, aquí está el capítulo.

¡Disfrútenlo que es para ustedes!

Juguemos a Dora la Exploradora y díganme cual ha sido su parte favorita. Yo me divertí mucho escribiendo la parte de los ancianos y por supuesto, los momentos de Sasuke y Sakura.

Me encantaría leer sus hipótesis sobre lo que sucederá. Estaré esperando impaciente por sus bonitos deseos.

¡Ah, casi lo olvido!

Aunque no parezca, siempre ando leyendo sus Reviews, de verdad me ayudan mucho a inspirarme y seguir adelante con este proyecto.

¡Gracias!

¡No vemos en dos años!

(Jajaja, Bromeo)

 **¡Meh, les desea una Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo!**

Besos y abrazos, Meh.

(He revidado adecuadamente el capitulo, por lo que no deberían haber errores, de ser así, hagamenlo saber, por favor.)


End file.
